Lysbeth
by yotma
Summary: Voilà, dernier épisode de Lysbeth. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Bon, je viens de relire le premier chapitre et je grogne en voyant les fautes alors je corrige !
1. Lysbeth

Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Tolkien, à part les miens. C'est logique. Bon ben, j'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 Lysbeth

Voici rapporté pour vous la tragique tragédie de Lyzbeth quatre ans et demi . Tout commença en une belle matinée d'été. Le ciel était bleu, invitant les jeunes étudiants à bien commencer leurs vacances. Il faisait donc beau et chaud, les oiseaux chantaient, interprétant le concerto estivale en piaf mineur. Les oiseaux se turent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle quand un hurlement enfantin résonna bruyamment dans l'air.

-**Y A CEDRIC QUI FAIT RIEN QU'A M'EMBÊTER !**

-Cédric, laisse ta petite sœur tranquille.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est pas juste, ça tombe toujours sur moi.

Le silence reprit ses droits et les oiseaux prirent une inspiration pour continuer leur chant quand un autre hurlement aussi strident retentit noyant le moindre bruit qui aurait eu l'audace de s'élever.

-**MAMAN ! CEDRIC IL A ARRACHE LA TETE DE MITZY ! REND LA MOI !**

**-NON**

**-SI, ELLE EST A MOI.**

**-NON JE LA GARDE ? **Et je vais peut – être la jeter à la poubelle ou alors la donner au chien du voisin.

-**T' ES MECHANT ! REND MOI MITZY**.

-**NON, JE NE TE LA RENDRA**…..

-**CA SUFFIS ! CEDRIC LYSBETH. ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE.**

-Mais maman c'est lui / elle qui a commencé, gémirent le frère et la sœur en même temps.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais maman » qui tienne. J'en ai assez. Depuis le départ de votre père, vous êtes intenables. Je peux le comprendre pour Lysbeth, elle n'a que quatre ans mais toi Cédric, tu as quand même seize ans, tu es presque un adulte et tu te conduis encore comme un bébé. C'est décidé ! Demain, vous partirez pour le Morvan et vous passerez le reste des vacances chez tante Gertrude.

-KWOA ! hurla Cédric totalement abasourdi. Pas tante Gertrude. Elle va encore me pincer la joue comme quand j'étais petit, et puis elle va faire de la tarte à la cervelle de veau, et tu sais bien que je déteste ça. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas, termina – t – il sur un ton plus larmoyant.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Et tu vas te préparer, TOUT DE SUITE.

-Ouais et la petite fifille à sa maman va rester ici.

-Non, ta sœur partira avec toi, je ne veux plus vous voir avant la fin des vacances. MAINTENANT, ALLEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES ET QUE JE NE VOUS ENTENDE PLUS C'EST CLAIR !

-Oui maman.

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans des escaliers en bois, une porte qui claque puis le silence. Enfin ! se dirent les oiseaux, on va enfin pouvoir continuer notre chanson. Ils prirent une grande respiration et il n'y eut aucun bruit, aucun cri ou insulte. Parfait, jusqu'à la fin de cette belle journée, les oiseaux s'en donnèrent à cœur joie jusqu'au moment où le soleil se coucha terminant d'une manière coloré cette délicieuse journée.

Cédric était un beau jeune homme de seize ans, avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus glacier. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mais avait le caractère impétueux et charmeur de son père. Il tenait pour l'instant la main d'une petite fille de quatre ans environ et marchait d'un pas vif, sans regarder la petite fille qui avait énormément de mal à suivre les pas rapides de son frère. Lysbeth tenait une poupée dans les bras. La dénommé Mitzy avait une belle chevelure blonde et de beaux yeux bleus qui se fermaient quand elle était couchée. Elle avait à peu près la taille du bras de Lysbeth et sa tête pendouillait tristement aux rythmes des pas précipités de la petite fille. Cédric la monta sur la banquette et lui ordonna de se taire, de ne pas bouger, de ne pas respirer jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Elle était triste, car elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec sa poupée en lui coiffant les cheveux, au risque de voir la poupée perdre la tête. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à rester calme en regardant dehors sans faire attention aux gens qui étaient impressionné par le calme de l'enfant. Enfin après trois heures de voyage, une éternité pour une petite fille pleine de vie, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Trifouilly les Oies, où les attendait la tante Gertrude.

Lysbeth ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère n'aimait pas aller la voir, pourtant elle avait l'air d'être très gentille. Mais elle changea brutalement d'avis quand les mains de la tante Gertrude se posèrent avec la délicatesse d'un bûcheron sur ses frêles épaules. La pauvre petite eut le souffle coupé sous la violence du choc et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait se retrouver sous la terre. Mais le calvaire n'était pas terminé, car après avoir eu les épaules à moitié démises, elle eut droit au traditionnel bisou de bienvenu ce qui est normal, sauf que la tante Gertrude avait dû oublier de se raser le matin, en un mot, elle piquait énormément.

Et je le répète, le calvaire ne fait que commencer. Car les deux jeunes citadins se retrouvaient au milieu de nulle part, sans connexion internet ( pour Cédric ), sans téléphone ( toujours pour Cédric) et surtout, je n'ose l'écrire tellement cette horreur est horrible, sans télévision. La tante Gertrude avait fait un bon héritage et pouvait donc vivre sans aucun problème, donc tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette petite maison à l'orée du bois, c'était une vache, trois poules et un coq. Le voisin le plus proche était à quatre kilomètres et le voisin avec des enfants le plus proche était à dix kilomètres. Il n'y avait aucune activité sportive ou culturelle à moins de trente kilomètres. En un mot les enfants étaient coupés de leur monde durant deux long mois, soixante deux jours, mille quatre cent quatre vingt huit heures, quatre vingt neuf mille deux cent quatre vingt minutes, cinq millions trois cent cinquante six mille huit cent secondes.

C'était l'enfer sur terre, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se promener en forêt, car les bois étaient sombres et dangereux. D'étranges rumeurs couraient sur cette vieille forêt, que ceux qui s'y aventuraient ne revenaient jamais plus. Enfin c'est ce que disait tante Gertrude. Des contes à dormir debout pour empêcher les enfants de l'âge de Lysbeth d'entrer dans les bois et de se perdre comme l'avait si justement énoncé Cédric. Les seules activités que purent faire les deux enfants, c'étaient de jouer au Monopoly, de nourrir la volaille et de traire la vache. Au début ses activités plurent aux deux enfants, enfin surtout à Lysbeth qui commença à s'ennuyer à la fin de la deuxième semaine, quant à Cédric, il commença à s'ennuyer au début du deuxième jours. Après une semaine de ce calvaire, Cédric n'y tint plus et décida de se promener en forêt, enfin, à l'orée de la forêt toujours à porter de vu de la maison.

Les premières fois, Lysbeth regarda son frère avec envie, mais n'osa pas le suivre, la peur des créatures de la forêt l'empêchait même de regarder vers les bois. Mais au bout de la quinzième fois, elle prit son courage à deux mains ainsi que Mitzy, et suivit son frère dans la forêt. Pour la première fois, Cédric s'enfonça plus profondément dans les bois sombres et touffus sans voir la petite silhouette qui le suivait. La fillette trembla un peu et serra fort le corps à moitié décapité de sa poupée et s'enfonça à la suite de son grand frère. Elle trottinait rapidement pour rattraper le garçon, mais un gros buisson le cacha quelques secondes qui suffirent à la perdre dans l'immense forêt. Elle se mit à trottiner plus rapidement encore serrant à l'étouffer la poupée moribonde afin de calmer la peur qui commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Soudain, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long, se meurtrissant le genou. Mais la plus grande catastrophe était que Mitzy venait de perdre totalement la tête qui se mit à rouler jusqu'à une petite clairière inondée de soleil. Lysbeth courut pour retrouver l'organe essentielle de sa poupée. Elle arriva un peu essoufflée devant la tête de Mitzy et se baissa pour le ramasser. Mais une grande ombre cacha au – dessus d'elle le soleil. Elle se releva en tenant la tête de Mitzy avec délicatesse voir avec amour et regarda la créature. C'était un drôle de bonhomme, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des oreilles pointues. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda gentiment en s'accroupissant devant la fillette :

-Bonjour petite, que fais – tu ici ? Et comment t'appelles – tu ?

Lysbeth serra fort les lèvres et pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche fermée. Elle fronça les sourcils comme le faisait sa maman quand elle venait de faire une bêtise essayant de faire peur au bonhomme bizarre. Elle croyait faire peur alors qu'elle avait plutôt l'air trognon et adorable. Le bonhomme continua à parler d'une voix un peu plus douce :

-Tu ne veux pas me parler, ma petite ?

-Je ne suis pas petite. J'ai quatre ans et demi. Et ma maman m'a interdit de parler aux inconnus et vous, vous êtes un zinconnu.

Il y eut un éclat de rire bruyant et la petite fille vit un autre bonhomme qui riait aux éclats. Vexée, terrifié, perdue c'en était trop pour la petite, cet éclat de rire fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues . Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa un magnifique cri plein de peur et de pleurs qui fit fuir le plus sourd des oiseaux.

Elle cria avec la même puissance que les sirènes des pompiers le premier mercredi du mois. Ce cri, que dis-je ce hurlement eut sur les elfes, car vous l'aurez compris, c'étaient des elfes, autant d'effet qu'un bang supersonique au – dessus d'une cristallerie. En un mot, ils eurent les tympans explosés, se tordirent et hurlèrent de douleur. Mais ces cris eurent pour effet d'effrayer encore plus la fillette qui poussa un cri de panique à faire pâlir d'envie le concorde au décollage.

Ce fut le cri de trop pour les elfes qui s'approchèrent de la petite avec l'intention de la bâillonner. Son instinct de conservation se mit aussi de la partie et lui hurla : « **COURS** » la petite ne se fit pas prier, se mit à courir en braillant comme un cochon qu'on égorge tout en serrant le corps torturé de sa poupée. Et elle rentra de plein fouet dans un autre bonshomme gigantesque ( pour elle). Elle cessa de crier, mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Il la regardait bizarrement, mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle tendit ses deux petits bras pour qu'il la prenne dans les siens et qu'il la protège des deux bonshommes qui lui faisaient si peur.

Il se baissa un peu et la porta doucement, sans aucun effort, à la hauteur de ses yeux gris aciers. Il la regardait gravement, s'étonnant de la couleur inhabituelle des yeux de la petite humaine. C'était une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans, elle avait des cheveux noirs - bleutés comme les ailes d'un corbeau et deux yeux violets avec des zébrures rouges et des paillettes dorée y dansait malicieusement.

La petite regardait aussi intensément le grand elfe et fut surprise qu'il ne se moque pas de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était épuisée, par la course dans la forêt et par les émotions. Elle enroula les bras autour du cou du seigneur elfique tout en tenant les restes mutilés de Mitzy d'une main et la tête de la poupée de l'autre. Elle s'endormit profondément, en suçant son pouce qui avait un goût de gazon tondu.

Les elfes saluèrent leur seigneur et regardèrent la petite mortelle dans les bras du seigneur Elrond d'Imladris. Les bruits de la forêt apparaissaient assourdis après les vocalises de Lysbeth. Elrond tenant la petite et faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller, remonta vers Imladris, marchant doucement et écoutant d'une oreille distraite les suçotements de la petite qui étaient interrompus de temps à autres par les cahots de la route. Mais le seigneur elfique sursauta violemment quand il sentit une bouche chaude, humide et gluante s'emparer d'une de ses oreilles pour commencer à la suçoter. Il tenta doucement de libérer son oreille, mais rien n'y faisait, la petite était bien accroché à cette pauvre oreille qui allait ressortir bien baveuse pour le malheur de son propriétaire. Enfin, il arriva à Imladris et déposa doucement la petite sur un lit et réussit enfin à retirer son organe sensoriel indispensable à une bonne audition de la bouche de la fillette qui se rabattit sur son pouce et s'endormit encore plus profondément.

A suivre.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et j'attends plein de reviews. Et merci, même si vous l'avez lu. A pluche.


	2. le cauchemar

Disclamer : comme la dernière fois, alors bonne lecture.

Le cauchemar, chapitre 2

La nuit était douce et les grillons grillaient….heu…je veux dire les grillons crissaient, chantant la beauté de la pleine lune. ( _Oh, ce que c'est beau, je m'émeus toute seule_). Des chants doux et harmonieux résonnaient mélodieusement dans la belle cité elfique d'Imladris. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel comme dans des diamants dans un écrin de velours noir. Les elfes évoluaient avec grâce sur des chemins bien tracés croisant étonné des créatures étranges, plus petites que les nains, avec de grands pieds poilus, ainsi que des mortels qui d'après les vêtements venaient du lointain royaume du Gondor. L'atmosphère calme et féerique fut brisé par un son incongru dans ce magnifique endroit, Un son doux et délicat qui avait suffisamment de force pour briser les tympans du seigneur des ténèbres s'il avait eu une oreille en plus d'un œil.

La fillette hurlait à s'en « cassser la voiiiix ». elle se débattait dans son lit. Elle sentit quelque chose de doux et de frais lui toucher le front et elle se rendormit profondément. Mais le cauchemar qu'elle essayait de fuir la rattrapa et recommença à la tourmenter :

Cauchemar :

Elle se retrouvait dans le noir, non, pas le noir en fait plutôt le néant, oui c'est cela le néant, le rien. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, ni vent, ni odeur, ni lumière, que l'obscurité la plus complète. Lysbeth n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, mais ce noir là l'inquiétait énormément. Elle se mit à sangloter doucement, en regardant dans tous les sens, puis sa peur s'atténua quand elle vit au loin une lueur douce. Elle s'approcha doucement de la lumière qui devenait de plus en plus forte jusqu'à devenir totalement éblouissante. Quand la vision de Lysbeth s'améliora, elle vit qu'elle était dans la clairière où elle avait rencontrer les 2 bonshommes effrayants. Mais à la place des elfes, il y avait tante Gertrude, Cédric, tante Audrey, papa et :

-**MAMAN**

Lysbeth était tellement heureuse qu'elle cria de joie, tendit ses bras vers sa mère et se mit à courir de toute la vitesse que pouvait donner ses petites jambes, pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Mais plus elle courait, plus sa mère s'éloignait, c'est comme si elle faisait du sur place, comme avec le tapis roulant. La fillette recommença à s'agiter dans son lit, les larmes lui coulant le long de ses joues, elle ne sentait pas la main tendre les lui sécher. Elle s'agita de plus en plus, elle savait ce qui allait arriver, il fallait qu'elle se réveille, vite, plus vite réveille – toi où il va te voir. Mais elle resta endormi, et vit ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement, comme si un orage approchait, et une lueur rouge apparu. Un lumière mauvaise, qui n'éclairait rien, c'était une couleur ténébreuse. Des nuages rouges s'enroulèrent sur eux – même créant un gigantesque œil entouré de flammes. L'œil se rapprocha de Lysbeth qui tenta de se cacher derrière tante Gertrude, mais la robe de cette dernière avait changer d'apparence, au – lieu d'être rose bonbon, elle était devenu noire. Le tissus crissait, comme s'il était fait en grains de sable. Terrifiée, elle leva les yeux vers sa tante et hurla de terreur. Faisant sursauter le seigneur elfique près d'elle qui tentait de la réveiller sans succès.

La tante Gertrude avait disparu. A la place se trouvait un homme gigantesque, habillé avec des morceaux de vieux chiffons noirs et en loques. Il dégageait de lui une odeur écœurante, la même que quand chez tata Audrey, il y avait une odeur horrible et que tata Audrey disait qu'il y avait un rat mort sous le plancher. Lysbeth recula lentement sans quitter des yeux l'horrible créature qui tourna sa tête sans visage vers elle. Sa pauvre tentative de fuite s'arrêta quand elle heurta doucement une longue jambe. En tournant sur elle – même, elle vit avec horreur qu'il y avait huit autres créatures aussi moches, qui sentaient mauvais et qui faisaient peur les unes que les autres. Les neuf choses s'avancèrent vers elle et tentèrent d'attraper la pauvre enfant qui sanglotait de terreur. Le summum eut lieu quand une voix grave et terrifiante résonna dans la clairière :

-Tu m'appartiens petite. Avec toi, je n'aurais plus besoin de l'anneau. Je posséderai ton corps et ton âme. AHAHAHAHAHAH ! ! ! !

-**JE VEUX PAS, JE VEUX PAS. MAMAN, AIDE – MOI ! ! ! ! !**

Elrond continua à essayer de réveiller la petite qui n'allait pas tarder à réveiller tout Imladris avec les hurlement qu'elle poussait, mais il n'arrivait pas, c'est comme si elle était prisonnière de ce rêve. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la sentant trembler comme une feuille sous le vent glaciale de l'hiver, la berça en lui chantant une douce chanson elfique tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais cela ne servait à rien, la petite continuait à se débattre, à hurler de terreur et à appeler sa mère à l'aide. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il lui parla doucement, comme il le faisait avec ses enfants :

-Calmez – vous mon enfant. Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici. Chassez vos peurs et vos cauchemars, ils ne vous suivront pas dans la réalité. Réveillez – vous et voyez la douceur de la nuit.

-_Ada ! Comment va – elle ? On l'entend crier et pleurer jusqu'en bas ? Frodon commence à s'inquiéter, il croit que les nazguls sont de retour._

-_Je ne sais pas ma fille, elle crie à l'aide auprès de sa mère. On dirait aussi qu'elle parle à quelqu'un et que cette personne la terrifie. Quand elle se réveillera, je lui poserais certaines questions._

-_Mais ada, n'est – elle pas trop petite ? Elle ne se rappellera peut – être pas de son rêve et…._

Arwen fut brutalement interrompue par Lysbeth qui se réveilla d'un coup en criant :

-**MAMAN !  
**

La petite fille regarda totalement déboussolée les deux adultes qui la regardaient avec inquiétude. Arwen s'approcha un peu plus de la fillette, mais celle – ci toujours terrorisée par son rêve, se serra un peu plus contre Elrond. La jeune femme sentant sa peur et sa méfiance s'accroupit devant elle et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Lysbeth répondit immédiatement en lui souriant. Ce n'était pas un grand et beau sourire, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle se détacha un peu du seigneur elfique et tendit ses petits bras vers la princesse d'Imladris qui la prit doucement dans les bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La petite s'accrocha à la belle elfe et s'endormit en suçant son pouce sans qu'un seul rêve ne vienne troubler son sommeil réparateur.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, les images de son cauchemar étaient toujours dans son esprit, mais moins vivace, comme un souvenir d'un film d'horreur vu la veille. Elle s'étira doucement dans son lit et vit que le seigneur Elrond et sa fille étaient là pour surveiller son sommeil agité. Elle sentit brusquement qu'il manquait quelque chose d'indispensable, Mitzy. Mitzy avait disparu. Elle se redressa d'un coup, se cognant par la – même la tête contre le montant du lit et demanda affolée aux deux elfes qui ne comprenaient pas son revirement de caractère :

-Mitzy, elle est où Mitzy ?

-Mitzy ? Qui est – ce ? demanda Elrond en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ma poupée, celle que mon papa et ma vrai maman m'ont offerte avant de partir pour leur dernier grand voyage.

-Ah ! Elle est entre les mains de soigneurs de poupées elfiques. Ils vont la soigner et vous la rendrons comme neuve.

-Merci ! !

-Ce n'est rien. Mais je souhaiterai vous poser quelques questions ?

-? ? ? ! ! !

Lysbeth pencha la tête de côté en regardant vers Elrond, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Arwen étouffa un petit rire et Elrond toussota doucement. Il avait oublié qu'il était devant une petite fille de quatre ans qui ne connaissait pas toutes les tournures de phrases. Il dut donc faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il se mit à la tutoyer :

-Comment t'appelle – tu ?

-Je m'appelle Lysbeth.

-Et quel âge as –tu Lysbeth ?

-J'ai quatre ans et demi , je suis une grande fille.

Elrond sourit avec tendresse en se disant :

-_Et dire qu'Estel était aussi adorable à son âge_.

-Pourquoi étais – tu dans la forêt, hier ?

-J'étais derrière Cédric. Mais je l'ai perdu et je ne sais pas où il est.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous t'aiderons à le retrouver.

-Merci, mais quand vous le retrouverez, ne lui montrez pas vos poupées, où il va leur arracher la tête, c'est ce qu'il a fait à Mitzy.

-Tu sais, nous sommes un peu vieux pour jouer à la poupée Et moi, je suis un…garçon, dit Elrond d'un ton un peu coincé.

-Et alors, Morgan aussi, et il joue quand même à la poupée. Même qu'il soulève les robes des poupées.

Les deux elfes éclatèrent de rires, enchantés de l'innocence et de la douceur de la petite humaine. Elle les regardait sans comprendre leur hilarité. Arwen serra un moment la petite ravie de sa présence en ces lieux. Elrond se leva et dit :

-Bien, nous allons te laisser et….

-**NON** ! hurla Lysbeth terrifiée. Elrond se tourna vers elle ne comprenant sa peur soudaine, mais il la laissa continuer. Ne me laissez pas toute seule. Les méchants, ils vont revenir m'embêter.

Le père et la fille se lancèrent un long regard de compréhension, ils comprirent que le cauchemar était toujours dans l'esprit de la petite fille. Elrond se rassit sur le lit et lui tenta de la faire parler sur son cauchemar :

-Qui sont ces méchants ? Comment sont – ils ?

-Heuuuuuu ! Ils sont méchants.

-Et…

-Ils me font peur.

-Ils sont habillés comment ?

-En noir, avec des bouts de tissus déchirés.

-Ils t'ont parlée ?

-Non, mais l'œil bizarre oui.

-Comment ? ? ! s'exclama Elrond en fronçant franchement les sourcils. Il était comment l'œil ?

-Gros, entouré de flammes.

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Que…heu…je lui appartenais, et qu'avec moi, il n'aurait plus besoin de l'anneau.

-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! ! ! Il veut se réincarner._

-_Mais pourquoi se réincarner dans le corps de cette petite fille, ada. Il y a des centaines d'humains qui feraient l'affaire pour lui. Que doit – on faire, ada ?_

-_Aide Lysbeth à s'habiller et descendez à la bibliothèque après avoir pris votre petit déjeuner. Je dois m'entretenir au plus vite avec Gandalf._

-_Bien, ada_. Viens Lysbeth, tu vas faire ta toilette et je vais t'aider à t'habiller.

-Oui, madame.

Elrond sortit en courant, laissant la petite fille étonnée. Quand elle fut toute propre et toute sèche après une bonne douche non sans avoir au préalable trempé Arwen de la tête au pied, elles descendirent petit – déjeuner. C'était la première fois qu'elle visitait les autres pièce de la demeure. Un grand, très grand bonhomme s'approcha d'Arwen et Lysbeth à « grand – pas » . La petite intimidée par la taille de l'homme se réfugia derrière l'elfe et le regarda croyant naïvement qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir puisqu'elle était cachée par le corps d'Arwen. Elle vit d'autres bonshommes, dont quatre avaient les pieds poilus et avaient du mal à rester éveiller. Un autre homme un peu plus petit que celui qui était agenouillé devant elle s'approcha, la regarda d'un air hautain, et lança :

-Alors c'est cette petite chose qui nous a empêché de dormir toute la nuit.

-Boromir, vous voyez bien que c'est une enfant, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit responsable de ses cauchemars, dit le grand bonhomme qui n'était autre qu'Aragorn.

Lysbeth l'aimait vraiment et se jeta à son cou sous les rires des personnes présentes. Mais Arwen prit la petite dans les bras et murmura doucement :

-Viens Lysbeth, mon père veut te parler.

-J'espère que c'était le monsieur qui était dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

-Oui, c'est lui.

Aragorn fronça un peu les sourcils se demandant pourquoi le seigneur elfique voulait voir une enfant si petite. Lysbeth prit la main d'Arwen et avança en sautillant vers la bibliothèque. Arwen frappa doucement à la porte et quand son père l'en pria, entra dans une très grande pièce recouverte de livres. Lysbeth ne savait pas encore bien lire, mais suffisamment pour lire un petit livre de cinquante pages en un mois. Mais là elle se disait qu'elle passerait des mois voir des années avant d'avoir fini un seul de ces livres. Arwen tira légèrement Lysbeth par la main qui entra intimidé dans la pièce, mais quand elle vit Gandalf, la première chose qu'elle fit, c'est lâcher la main d'Arwen et se précipiter dans les bras du magicien en criant :

-Petit papa noël !

A suivre.

J'espère que cela vous a plût. Mais que vous ayez apprécié ou détesté, dites le moi en reviews. A plus


	3. The miracueul

Disclamer : est ce qu'il faut vraiment que je le mette ?

The miracueul, chapitre 3

Le magicien fit un pas en arrière en recevant une petite flèche toute excitée dans les bras. Il la sentit lui donner un bisou sur la joue et entourer son cou de ses deux petits bras potelés. Arwen et son père éclatèrent de rire devant l'exubérance de la petite fille. Gandalf enleva doucement Lysbeth et la redescendit à terre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et plongea son regard dans celui face à lui, un regard pétillait de joie, d'innocence et gaieté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'appelait ainsi.

-Je m'appelle Gandalf, Gandalf le gris. Je ne suis pas le petit papa noël, de plus, je ne sais strictement pas qui il peut être. Désolé petite fille.

Lysbeth était déçue, elle qui était si contente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le père noël, et c'était pas lui. Donc ce n'était qu'un vieux monsieur comme le voisin. Elle dit d'une petite voix qui essayait d'être sévère :

-Je ne suis pas petite, j'ai quatre ans et demi. ( elle y tient à ses quatre ans et demi ).

-Je vous demande mille pardons jeune demoiselle, vous êtes une grande fille, dit le vieux magicien avec un sourire compréhensif.

La fillette lui rendit un beau sourire qui prévoyait plein de cœurs brisés quand elle deviendrait grande. Mais le magicien redevint grave quand il lui posa la question qui fâche :

-Quand l'œil t'a parlé, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? En regardant le petit visage qui était devenu bien grave, pour une enfant de cet âge.

-J'ai eu très peur.

-Est ce que tu as aimé sa voix ? demanda – t – il d'un ton un peu hésitant.

-Non, dit – elle d'un ton sans réplique. Elle était pas belle. Et il était méchant. Je ne l'ai pas aimé du tout.

Les trois adultes sourirent devant l'air très sérieux de la petite fille et approuvèrent le courage qu'elle avait pour ne pas se mettre du côté de Sauron. Elle était si innocente qu'ils se demandaient vraiment pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres en voulait après elle. En tout cas, il y a une chose dont ils étaient sûr, c'est que la petite fille n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Les adultes devaient continuer leur conversation mais sans la petite fille.

-Lysbeth, tu peux aller te promener si tu veux. Mais surtout ne sors pas de la ville, sinon tu ne serais plus protégée et des méchants risqueraient de te faire du mal. C'est d'accord.

-D'accord, monsieur Elrond. Au revoir monsieur Gandalf, au revoir madame Arwen, au revoir monsieur Elrond.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et réussit en tendant bien son bras à atteindre la poignée, à l'actionner et à sortir. Elle referma consciencieusement la porte et partit se promener dans la merveilleuse cité d'Imladris. Tous les elfes regardèrent cette petite fille jouer avec des grains de poussières dans les rayons du soleil ou regarder à plat ventre le travail des fourmis avec patience ou encore, parler à un moineau qui mangeait des miettes de pain qu'elle lui avait donné. Tous le disaient, elle était adorable comme enfant.

Elrond, Gandalf et Arwen continuèrent à discuter de la petite fille.

-C'est une très gentille enfant, et très bien élevée. Elle sait faire sa toilette toute seule enfin il faut l'aider pour certaine partie de son corps, mais sinon, elle est presque autonome. La seule chose qu'il y a d'anormal, c'est qu'elle ne mange pas assez pour une enfant de cet âge. Elle n'a presque rien mangé au petit déjeuner, dit Arwen avec douceur.

-Oui, c'est une bonne petite. Ce qui est étrange aussi, c'est la couleur de ses yeux, je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie des yeux de cette couleur, et pourtant ma vie a été longue. Je me demande de qui elle a reçu ces yeux, murmura Elrond d'un air rêveur.

-La véritable interrogation, seigneur Elrond, c'est pourquoi Sauron veut se réincarner en elle. Il pourrait plutôt prendre possession d'un guerrier, ou d'un elfe et non d'une petite fille innocente.

-Oui, cela est très inhabituel Gandalf. Il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons sur cette petite. C'est peut – être lui qui est responsable de son arrivée en ces lieux.

-Si c'est le cas, il voudra plus que tout la posséder, peut – être même plus que l'anneau. Que devons - nous faire, seigneur Elrond ?

-Je ne sais pas Gandalf, je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais je pense que….

-_**ADA ! ! ! !**_

Tous se retournèrent vers le hurlement désespéré, et la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit avec fracas, sur Elrohir l'un des fils d'Elrond. Il était en sang, les yeux rougis d'où coulaient sans discontinuer des larmes. Elrond ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il eut vraiment peur, quelque chose était arrivé à son autre fils. Il se força au calme, bien qu'il ait légèrement pâli.

-_Que se passe – t – il, yondo ?_

-_C'est Elladan, ada._ Elrohir ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot, mais à travers les larmes, ils comprirent : _il a été tué dans un embuscade_.

-_ELLADAN ! ! !_ hurla Arwen qui se précipita vers l'extérieur en larmes. Elrond était complètement choqué, mais la suivi d'un pas plus mesurer. Mais il ne cessait de marmonner :

-_Non, pas mon fils._

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, ils virent l'horrible vérité. Elladan était par terre, allongé dans l'herbe douce d'Imladris, les yeux fermés, le teint pâle et une tâche de sang qui s'élargissait inexorablement sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. Elrond fit fi des convenances, tomba à genoux et hurla sa douleur. Il prit la tête de son fils et la serra doucement en pleurant. Il lui caressait les cheveux comme pour croire qu'il n'était qu'endormi. Mais aucun souffle ne sortait de ses lèvres bleuies par la mort, aucun mouvement ne montrait la moindre respiration. Son fils était parti pour les cavernes de Mandos.

Elrond pleurait sans faire attention aux autres. Mais il sursauta brutalement quand une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et croisa un étrange regard violet. Il reprit contenance, et se releva avec raideur. La petite fille s'approcha du corps du fier guerrier elfique et le toucha délicatement du bout des doigts. Une lueur douce sembla émaner d'elle et se répandre dans le corps sans vie du fils d'Elrond. Mais toutes les personnes présentes retenaient leur souffle, attendant de voir la suite des évènements. La petite fille se mit à chantonner une petite chanson qui n'avait rien avoir avec la situation tragique :

-C'est un éléphant qui se balançait sur une toile, toile, toile d'araignée. Elle regarda l'elfe allongé et recommença à chantonner :

-C'est un éléphant qui se balançait sur une toile, toile, toile ….

-D'araignée, souffla une voix faible.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant cette voix et reprirent espoir. Lysbeth recommença à chanter, mais d'une voix plus joyeuse en duo avec Elladan qui terminait d'une voix toujours plus forte et assurée à mesure que la fillette reprenait sa chanson. Enfin après cinq minutes, Elladan se mit en position assise et regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant visiblement pas sa présence ici, ni les larmes qui continuaient à rouler sur les joues d'Elrond. Il se leva en grimaçant un peu. Il était toujours sale, un peu pâle, tremblant, avec toujours la même tâche de sang sur sa tunique, mais il respirait, il vivait. L'impossible était arrivé, il était en vie. Toute sa famille se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser et lui prodiguer moult caresses et embrassades.

Quand les effusions furent achevées, Elrond regarda intensément la petite fille qui était repartie jouer avec une plume blanche. Gandalf croisa le regard du seigneur elfique et tous les deux comprirent ce qui faisait de Lysbeth la personne parfaite pour Sauron. Elle avait le pouvoir de résurrection, et si ce pouvoir tombait entre les mains de Sauron, il deviendrait invincible, ainsi que ses armées. La petite était vraiment en danger, et plus qu'ils auraient pu le penser.

-Gandalf, je voudrais vous voir au plus vite seul.

-Mais bien sûr seigneur Elrond.

Ils allèrent dans la salle où s'était déroulée la veille le conseil de l'anneau. Elrond était plus grave que jamais, car il allait devoir prendre la pire des décisions qu'il avait eu à prendre.

-Gandalf, Lysbeth ne peut rester ici. Quand Sauron découvrira qu'elle est à Imladris, il nous enverra toutes ses armées. Et quand Saroumane découvrira la vrai puissance de Lysbeth et ses pouvoirs, il viendra la chercher. Nous n'avons pas la force de combattre les forces du Mordor et de l'Isengard réunies. Gandalf…

-Je sais ce que vous voulez, seigneur Elrond, mais cette enfant est trop petite, elle ne pourra jamais suivre le rythme des autres et elle ne supportera jamais le voyage. De plus, nous ne savons pas ce que le voyage nous coûtera. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Gandalf, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour moi, mais elle ne doit pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

-Mais, elle va se rapprocher du Mordor et peut – être même de Saroumane. Vous la jetez délibérément dans la gueule du loup.

-Je comprend que cette idée peut avoir l'air dangereuse, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Toujours en mouvement, elle sera plus difficile à repérer. De plus, pour plus de sécurité, je vais envoyer des cavaliers vers les havres, j'espère qu'ils croirons qu'on a envoyé cette enfant en sécurité.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

-C'est une mortelle, elle n'a pas sa place sur Valinor. Vous devez l'emmener avec vous. Vous pourrez la protéger et la cacher aux yeux de Sauron et de Saroumane.

-D'accord Seigneur Elrond. Mais j'espère que votre plan va fonctionner, car je n'imagine pas les conséquences en cas d'échec.

Ils descendirent vers les jardins pour retrouver la petite fille qui jouait à chat avec les deux fils d'Elrond. La fillette était rouge d'excitation à force de rire et de courir dans tous les sens poursuivie par deux elfes plus que millénaires qui s'amusaient autant qu'elle. Tous les habitants d'Imladris regardaient cette petite fille joyeuse s'amuser comme si le fait de ressusciter quelqu'un était une chose tout à fait naturelle. Elle passait comme un flèche devant Elrond, quand celui – ci la cueillit au vol et la fit tournoyer en l'air pour la grande joie de l'intéressée qui riait comme elle n'avait jamais ri avant. Elrond la reposa doucement la fillette et lui demanda gravement :

-Lysbeth, je dois te demander quelque chose d'important. Est ce que tu voudrais partir en voyage, faire un long voyage vers l'est.

-Je ne veux pas voir l'œil.

-Non, c'est justement pour pas aller le voir que tu dois partir, car il risque de venir ici pour t'enlever, et nous ne voulons pas qu'il le fasse. Et comme tu ne feras que marcher, il ne te trouvera pas. Tu es d'accord ?

-D'accord. Mais Mitzy, elle va se retrouver toute seule ?

-Mais non, Mitzy t'attend dans ta chambre.

-OUIIIIIIIII ! ! !

Elle partit en trombe vers sa chambre en poussant des cris de joie qui se termina en un véritable hurlement de bonheur enfantin quand elle vit Mitzy qui l'attendait sagement assise sur le lit, adossée à l'oreiller. Elrond sourit doucement en entendant la joie simple de la petite fille. Il se tourna vers la communauté qu'il avait fait mander et leur expliqua le changement de dernière minute, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Seul Gandalf était au courant de toute l'histoire. Boromir explosa de colère, trouvant complètement absurde voir inconscient d'envoyer une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans vers le Mordor. Il rajouta que s'il voulait la tuer, il y avait des moyens plus rapides et moins douloureux. Gimli fut convaincu que les elfes avaient totalement perdu la boule. Legolas pensait comme Boromir, mais il faisait confiance à Elrond et lui obéirait. Aragorn sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et pensait à juste titre que Gandalf était au courant de toute l'histoire. Quant aux hobbits, ils étaient ravis, car ils la trouvait adorable et très mignonne.

Le lendemain, la communauté se préparait à partir et Lysbeth aussi. Arwen lui avait donné des vêtements elfiques qui la faisaient ressembler plus à une petite elfe qu'à une petite humaine. Elle tenait Mitzy dans ses mains et portait un petit sac à dos où elle pouvait ranger sa poupée et où il y avait de l'eau et de la nourriture. Elrond s'approcha du magicien, de l'elfe et du rôdeur et leur dit :

-Surtout ne la quittez jamais des yeux. Elle a tendance à faire des cauchemars la nuit, mais elle dort bien quand elle dort dans les bras d'un elfe.

-Comment ? ? ! ! s'écria Legolas sous les rires du rôdeur et du magicien. Je vais devoir faire du baby – sitting ( _je sais anachronisme_ ).

-Oui jeune prince Legolas, mais c'est une enfant très sage et très obéissante.

Il leur donna un paquet un peu volumineux et leur expliqua :

-Ce sont ses vêtements de rechanges, et ses affaires de toilettes. Elle, elle porte sa nourriture et sa boisson. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup, donc il faudra la forcer un peu pour qu'elle reste en pleine forme, il faudra aussi que vous lui appreniez à s'habiller toute seule, l'elfique, à le lire et à l'écrire et c'est tout. Elle sait se laver toute seule, mais il faudra peut –être l'aider pour certaines parties. Faites attention à elle, je la considère comme ma fille, protégez – la comme si elle était la votre, énuméra Elrond qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un papa poule qui laisse sa progéniture aller à un camps de vacance qu'à un puissant et sage seigneur elfique.

-Nous vous le promettons seigneur Elrond, dirent les trois intéressés en pouffant un peu devant un seigneur elfique qui était complètement gaga pour une enfant de quatre ans et humaine qui plus est.

Le seigneur elfique prit Lysbeth dans les bras, l'embrassa tendrement sur les deux joues et la serra fort contre lui, lui donnant les derniers conseils avant qu'elle ne parte vers son destin. La petite trottina jusqu'au groupe et Gandalf la positionna entre Aragorn et Legolas. Elrond se releva lentement et dit :

-Le porteur de l'anneau prend la route en quête de la montagne du destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieux. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne.

- La communauté attends le porteur de l'anneau, rajouta Gandalf.

Frodon regarda les elfes, se retourna et regarda tous ceux qui allaient devenir ses compagnons de route. Il entendit un petit murmure et vit Lysbeth un peu accroupie qui parlait à sa poupée :

- Tu sais Mitzy, on va faire un looooooooooooooong voyage, et tu sera bien mieux dans le sac, en plus les méchants ils ne viendront pas te prendre. Tu vois, c'est bien non. Bonne nuit Mitzy.

La petite fille remit tant bien que mal son sac à dos et fit son plus beau sourire à un Frodon qui le lui renvoya. Puis il avança et prit la tête du convoi. Lysbeth était derrière Legolas et faisait de grands signes aux elfes qui faisaient la même chose. Quand la petite troupe disparu, plus d'un de ses fiers guerriers sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en voyant cette petite troupe partir vers son destin, et surtout ils craignaient que leur petit bout de chou ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains et qu'elle perde son innocence et sa fraîcheur.

La petite se trouvait devant Aragorn à la fin de la queue et trottinait allègrement derrière Legolas ( _pour ceux qui n'en savait rien_ ). Aragorn regardait le petit bout de chou qui tentait de mettre ses pas dans ceux de Legolas. Un rien l'amusait, la course des nuages, les cheveux de Legolas quand il y avait une petite brise, les oiseaux dans le ciel, les lapins qui s'enfuyaient devant eux, et même la forme des rochers par terre. Le soleil continuait sa route et la communauté aussi. Lysbeth avait de plus en plus de difficulté à marcher, car elle avait une envie folle d'aller se soulager, mais il n'y avait rien autour, pas de buisson ni de forêt. Elle commença à se tortiller en avançant et se mit à zigzaguer. Aragorn crut qu'elle était fatiguée, car il avait bien entendu Gimli et Sam se plaindre, mais jamais la petite et il s'en voulu de l'avoir oublier. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda gentiment :

-Tu es fatiguée, tu veux que je te porte, Lysbeth ?

-Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée, gémit – elle d'une petite voix.

-Ben alors que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda gentiment Legolas qui avait entendu le gémissement de l'enfant.

-J'ai envie de faire pipi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise, ils n'avaient pas du tout penser à ça et elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, ils le voyaient bien sur son jeune visage crispé par la lutte contre ce besoin naturel. Aragorn eut une idée et courut voir Boromir :

-Boromir, pourriez – vous me prêter votre bouclier ?

-Pourquoi cela, il y a un problème ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, on a simplement oublié qu'une petite fille de quatre ans et demi marchait avec nous.

-Et que lui arrive – t – il ? demanda Gandalf inquiet.

-Besoin pressant.

-Ah d'accord. Et bien tenez, dit le gondorien en lui tendant son bouclier.

Aragorn fit demi tour pour voir Lysbeth qui trépignait littéralement et Legolas qui la poussait à se retenir. Aragorn mit le bouclier d'un côté et une cape de l'autre pour la cacher aux yeux des indiscrets. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à enlever son pantalon et c'est Legolas qui l'aida à se déshabiller. Après s'être vidangée, le soulagement de la fillette fit plaisir aux autres. Elle embrassa Aragorn et Legolas sur la joue et tous recommencèrent à marcher tranquillement l'éloignant d'un danger, mais la rapprochant d'un autre peut – être plus terrible.

A suivre.

J'espère que cela vous a plût, dites le moi en reviews. A pluche


	4. Marcher sans répit

Disclamer : j'en ai assez de dire toujours la même chose et savoir qu'à part Lysbeth rien ne m'appartient, ça me fait du mal.

Marcher sans répit, chapitre 4

Cela faisait une semaine que la communauté avançait, Lysbeth était totalement épuisée, mais elle ne disait rien, ni ne pleurait, car elle était trop fatiguée pour cela. Les autres avançaient sans se plaindre alors elle se forçait à marcher, marcher, marcher encore et toujours. Elle avait remarqué une chose de bien dans cette épuisante marche, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar, son esprit était obnubilé par la marche, rien que la marche. Une nuit qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour s'endormir, elle rangea sa poupée dans son sac, roula consciencieusement son sac de couchage et devant les membres de la communauté de l'anneau, se mit à marcher vers l'Est. Legolas se releva d'un bond et tenta de la ramener vers le camp, mais elle secoua la tête et dit d'une petite voix rompue par l'épuisement :

-Il faut qu'on marche, il faut qu'on marche.

Elle continuait à marcher dans le noir absolu en marmonnant "il faut qu'on marche". Legolas fronça les sourcils et prit la décision de la ramener de gré ou de force vers le campement. Il s'approcha rapidement de la fillette et lui prenant le bras, il poussa un hurlement de douleur et fut violemment projeté contre Aragorn que venait de se réveiller en entendant le cri de l'elfe. Tout le campement fut en émoi et Legolas prévint Gandalf de ce que faisait l'enfant :

-Gandalf, il faut faire vite, elle part. Elle part.

-A – t – elle dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, elle marche en répétant il faut qu'on marche. Quand j'ai voulu la ramener vers le camp, elle m'a brûlé la main et m'a projeté contre Aragorn. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, si on reste ici trop longtemps, on perdra sa trace.

-Aragorn, Legolas ramenez – la, mais ne tentez pas de la ramener de force. Et faites vite, où elle risque de se trouver en grand danger.

Les deux amis partirent en courant mais eurent un mal fou à la retrouver dans le noir. Soudain, un rayon de lune montra à l'elfe une petite silhouette qui avançait inlassablement vers l'Est. Ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés et arrivèrent au niveau de l'enfant. Ils étouffèrent une exclamation de peur quand ils firent enfin attention à la petite, pour la seconde fois, ils avaient oublié qu'une enfant de quatre ans marchaient avec eux. Et cet oubli inqualifiable aurait pu avoir des conséquences terribles pour l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu. La fillette était blanche comme un linge, avait perdu énormément de poids, elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os et quant à ses beaux yeux, ils étaient voilés par la fatigue et de profondes cernes les entouraient. Legolas n'osait plus la toucher de peur de se faire brûler, mais quand il entendit la voix faible de l'enfant continuer à marmonner « il faut qu'on avance », une larme se mit à couler le long de ses joues et il prit doucement la petite dans ses bras et lui parla en elfique, mais elle continuait à vouloir se dégager. Elle était au – delà de l'épuisement, elle ne marchait plus qu'à la volonté qui lui ordonnait, « avance, il faut que tu avance, c'est bientôt terminé et tu vas bientôt pouvoir te reposer quand il n'y aura plus de lumière ». Aragorn lui parla avec douceur :

-Lysbeth, tu ne veux pas t'arrêter de marcher, et venir dormir avec nous ?

-Il faut continuer à marcher, on s'arrêtera quand il n'y aura plus de lumière sinon le méchant y va nous faire du mal.

Les deux hommes blêmirent, ils comprirent qu'elle ne s'arrêterait qu'au moment où il n'y aurait plus de lumière dans le ciel. Ils réfléchirent rapidement et eurent en même temps l'idée pour la forcer avec douceur d'arrêter de marcher. Aragorn remonta à toute vitesse, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie et s'arrêta devant le magicien qui lui demanda :

-Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

-Oui, mais elle s'arrêtera de marcher quand il n'y aura plus de lumière.

-Mais il n'y a plus de lumière ? dit Pippin perplexe.

-Il reste de la lumière, celle des étoiles et celle du lune. Elle arrêtera de marcher quand il n'y aura plus aucune lumière. Elle est tellement épuisée, qu'elle ne nous voit pas, toutes ses forces sont mises dans l'action de marcher. C'est pourquoi Legolas et moi avons eu une idée, recouvrir son visage d'un bout de tissu épais pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune lumière.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais mon foulard est trop léger, il laissera passer toutes les lumières. Que pouvons – nous prendre…? je sais, nous allons prendre une des ses affaires de toilette, elles sont épaisses et ne laisse pas passer la lumière.

Gandalf parti fouiller dans les affaires de toilettes de Lysbeth et trouva une petite serviette, pas aussi épaisse que l'autre qui avait disparu mais bon mieux valait ça que rien du tout.

-Je ne retrouve pas l'autre, qui était plus épaisse, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire.

-Merci Gandalf.

Le rôdeur repartit en courant rattraper l'enfant qui avait encore bien avancé durant son absence. Le rôdeur put la trouver en entendant Legolas l'appeler. Il se remit à courir et arriva près de la fillette qui était de plus en plus épuisée. Il fit rapidement un bandeau et le mit sur les yeux de la pauvre enfant qui s'effondra dans les bras de Legolas. Les deux hommes revinrent en courant, la petite humaine inconsciente dans les bras de l'elfe. Gandalf avait l'air plus qu' honteux, il avait promis de la protéger et tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, c'est presque la tuer. Il murmura :

-Elrond va nous tuer s'il apprend, non, quand il va apprendre qu'on l'a négligé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Gimli.

-On a promis au seigneur Elrond de la surveiller et de la protéger et grâce à nous, elle était proche de la mort.

-Pourquoi ne nous a – t – elle pas prévenu ? interrogea Boromir d'un ton hautain mais un peu inquiet tout de même.

-Je pense qu'elle était trop épuisée pour pleurer ou pour parler. Et trop fatiguée pour dormir. Mais maintenant ça va changer. Qui veut s'occuper d'elle ? demanda Gandalf à la communauté.

-Moi, dit une voix forte et tremblante.

Tous se tournèrent vers Legolas qui regardait l'enfant avec douceur et gentillesse. Il caressa doucement les noirs cheveux de la fillette qui ruisselaient sur l'épaule du jeune elfe. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il avait fait honte à son peuple en délaissant une enfant sans défense dans un monde plein de danger. Il s'assit près du feu en berçant la petite fille en chantonnant une chanson elfique. Les autres se rendormirent, eux – aussi honteux d'avoir abandonné l'enfant. La petite était si épuisée qu'elle ne sentait pas Legolas la porter et continuer le voyage, le soleil s'étant levé depuis quelques heures. Quand le soleil fut au zénith, ils se reposèrent près d'une rivière. Legolas transporta l'enfant jusqu'au bord de l'eau fraîche afin de la rafraî tenta de retirer les petites bottes, mais c'est comme si elles étaient coincées, comme si quelque chose les retenait. Il dut utiliser toutes ses forces pour les ôter et quand il réussit, il poussa un couinement de stupeur. Il resserra la fillette contre lui et l'amena à Gandalf une expression inquiète et horrifiée sur le visage.

-Gandalf, j'ai retrouvé la serviette que vous cherchiez avec Aragorn.

-Ah oui ! Et où était – elle ? demanda Gandalf qui regarda un peu étonnée l'air inquiet du jeune elfe en fumant sa pipe.

-Aux pieds de Lysbeth !

-COMMENT ? ? ! ! s'étrangla Gandalf qui toussa des étincelles sur sa robe de sorcier. Quand il réussit à calmer sa toux, il tourna un regard horrifié vers le jeune elfe et la fillette dont les pieds étaient recouvert de pansements taché de sang. ARAGORN ! Venez vite ! cria Gandalf.

Le rôdeur accourut en entendant l'appel du magicien.

-Que se passe – t – il Gandalf ? Pourquoi m'avez – vous appelé ?

-Aidez – nous à soigner cette pauvre enfant.

Ils retirèrent doucement et délicatement les bandages qui recouvraient les pieds de l'enfant. Les membres de la communauté était venus en même temps que le rôdeur en entendant le cri de Gandalf. Pippin éclata en sanglot quand il vit l'état des pieds de Lysbeth. Le tissus épais s'accrochait aux plaies mal cicatrisées, infectées et purulentes de la petite fille qui se mit à gémir de douleur dans son sommeil. Le sang se remit à couler, tâchant les vêtements des trois hommes. Aragorn dut utiliser tout son pouvoir et toute sa compétence de guérisseur pour soigner les blessures de Lysbeth. Toute la journée et la nuit furent nécessaire pour la soigner. Le soleil commençait à se lever quand Aragorn réussit à la guérir complètement, mais elle était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il s'approcha de la communauté et leur dit :

-Il ne faut plus qu'elle marche jusqu'à ce que ses blessures soient totalement cicatrisées où elles risquent de se rouvrir et je ne pense pas pouvoir la soigner cette fois-ci.

-Que peut – on faire pour l'empêcher de marcher, c'est une enfant, elle voudra marcher et courir ? demanda Merry qui venait de se réveiller et qui se frottait les yeux. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

-La surveiller et surtout quand elle s'éveillera, l'empêcher par tous les moyens de se lever. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais ses blessures sont graves, très graves. Elle ne pourra peut – être plus jamais marcher normalement sauf si on l'empêche de se lever trop tôt, expliqua Aragorn d'une voix inquiète et grave.

-Je sais quoi faire ? s'écria Pippin fièrement.

-Et quelle est votre idée ? demanda en souriant Boromir.

-Il suffit de lui raconter une histoire, elle est fascinée et ne bouge pas d'un pouce tant que l'histoire n'est pas terminée.

-C'est une excellente idée, monsieur Peregrïn Touque ! s'exclama Gandalf. Comme cela, elle pensera à autre chose que marcher. Legolas, j'espère que vous connaissez des histoires de l'ancien temps qui ne font pas trop peur.

-Oui, mais il y a les hobbits qui pourraient lui raconter des histoires plus paisibles, plus joyeuses.

-Oh oui, j'en connais des tas, dit Sam en souriant.

Soudain tous se turent quand ils entendirent Lysbeth marmonner dans son rêve :

-Qui êtes vous, madame ?

-De quoi rêve – t – elle, Gandalf ?

-Je ne sais pas, Frodon.

**Rêve de Lysbeth** :

Elle se retrouvait dans le noir, non, pas le noir en fait plutôt le néant, oui c'est cela le néant, le rien. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, ni vent, ni odeur, ni lumière, que l'obscurité la plus complète. Lysbeth n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, mais ce noir là l'inquiétait énormément. Elle se mit à sangloter doucement, en regardant dans tous les sens, puis sa peur s'atténua quand elle vit au loin une lueur douce. Elle s'approcha doucement de la lumière qui devenait de plus en plus forte jusqu'à devenir totalement éblouissante. Quand la vision de Lysbeth s'améliora, elle vit qu'elle était dans la clairière où elle avait rencontrer les 2 bonshommes effrayants, l'endroit était magnifique. Et à la place des deux elfes, il y avait d'autres elfes une homme et une femme d'une grande beauté. La petite fille les regardait droit dans les yeux et entendit les voix douces du couple. La femme s'approcha d'elle et écarta les bras en murmurant :

-Beriawen, ma petite chérie, viens dans mes bras !

-Qui êtes – vous, madame ?

La femme étouffa une expression de douleur et retint ses larmes. Elle s'agenouilla devant Lysbeth et la regarda droit dans les yeux, les larmes noyant ses beaux yeux violets, la même couleur que les siens.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ma petite chérie ?

-Non madame. Vous êtes qui ?

-Tu découvriras qui je suis quand tu découvriras qui tu es. Maintenant, vas redécouvrir ton monde, ma petite puce.

-Au revoir ma petite fleur de violette.

-Au revoir monsieur, au revoir madame.

Les deux elfes s'illuminèrent de l'intérieur et disparurent brusquement. Lysbeth regarda tout autour d'elle et vit un chemin entre deux immenses chaînes de montagne. Elle se mit à courir en sautillant vers le passage. Elle vit au – delà des montagnes, un pays merveilleux, avec des collines verdoyantes, des forêts immenses et des elfes, des milliers d'elfes qui marchaient doucement et gracieusement dans l'herbe. Tous lui sourirent et la saluèrent avec révérence, et la petite les saluait tous en souriant. Elle chantait, se roulait allègrement dans l'herbe, dansait sous les arbres. Quand elle vit au loin une colline où se trouvait deux immenses arbres morts.

**Dans la réalité**.

Aragorn prit la petite dans ses bras afin de laisser Legolas se reposer. Il s'assit avec elle près de Gandalf et murmura pour les seules oreilles de l'istar :

-Elle est tellement mignonne, j'aimerai avoir une fille aussi adorable. Ses parents ont bien de la chance de l'avoir auprès d'eux.

-Oui, d'après le seigneur Elrond, il ne lui reste que sa mère, son père est mort.

-Pauvre petite, orpheline de père, et dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien.

-Qu'est ce que…. ?

-Pourquoi le seigneur Elrond voulait la voir ?

-Heu…. ! !

-Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était à Imladris et pourtant le seigneur Elrond la considérait comme sa propre fille. Pourquoi ? Nous devons être mis au courant. Pourquoi a – t – elle dit qu'elle ne voulait pas voir l'œil ?

-Vous avez entendu cela ? murmura Gandalf en blêmissant brutalement.

-Legolas et moi, oui.

-Bien, je vais vous le dire Aragorn.

Gandalf cracha le morceau et raconta tout ce qu'il savait au rôdeur, il savait qu'il pouvait faire entièrement confiance à l'humain. Aragorn fut horrifié quand il apprit le danger mortel qui planait sur l'enfant qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Il jura alors sur les Valar de tout faire pour protéger la petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité.

-Surtout Aragorn, ne dite à personne ce que je viens de vous révéler, plus il y aura de personneau courant de ce que peut faire cette enfant, plus il y aura de chance qu'elle soit intercepté par Saroumane ou par Sauron. Et je n'imagine même pas la catastrophe que ce serait.

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, et que vous m'enverrez plein de reviews. A plus.


	5. Le réveil

Disclamer : Tout enfin presque tout appartient à Tolkien.

Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, mais sachez que la vie de la petite Lysbeth ne sera pas toujours rose. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et pour connaître la suite, il faut lire la fic. Bonne lecture.

Le réveil chapitre 5

Il fallu une semaine à Lysbeth pour sortir enfin de son long sommeil si réparateur. A part les hobbits et Gimli qui étaient trop petits , tous les membres de la communauté l'avaient porté à tour de rôle se précipitant aux moindres mouvements de l'enfant pour voir si elle se réveillait. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée par la lumière du soleil, ils avaient laissé sur son visage la serviette. Tous sans exception s'inquiétaient de son inconscience trop longue à leur goût. Le soir du dernier jour de la semaine venait de tomber quand un cri angoissé retentit dans la plaine désertique :

-**MAMAN**! **Je vois plus rien, j'ai perdu mes yeux**. 

Elle entendit des bruits et sentit des mouvements près d'elle. Ne se sachant plus seule, elle se calma un peu, mais continua à sangloter, encore très effrayée. Puis elle sentit une main douce mais ferme lui soulever délicatement la tête et retirer le tissus qu'elle avait sur les yeux. C'est peut – être pour cela qu'elle ne voyait rien. Quand elle put ouvrir les yeux, elle vit tous les membres de la communauté penchés sur elle, Boromir lui fit un petit sourire amicale et dit d'une voix douce :

-Ne nous fait plus jamais une frayeur pareil, Lysbeth. On était tous très inquiets pour toi et Legolas n'a pas arrêté de te couver comme une mère poule.

Elle entendit l'elfe grogner et murmurer :

-C'est pas vrai, je suis pas une mère poule.

-Non, mais vous l'avez couvé. Bon Lysbeth, promet – nous, de nous dire quand tu es fatiguée ou quand tu as mal. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment pressés, on a tout notre temps. Tu le promets ? demanda Boromir avec un sourire rempli d'inquiétude.

-Oui, monsieur Boromir.

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur Boromir, mais Boromir seulement. C'est d'accord ? dit Boromir en souriant encore plus.

-Boromir, ne lui en demandez pas tant, elle n'a que quatre ans…et demi, lança Aragorn en croisant le regard ensommeillé de la fillette qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-Alors on se laisse attendrir, tonton Aragorn, ricana Boromir.

-Ben oui, je me laisse attendrir, tonton Boromir, rétorqua Aragorn sur le même ton.

Quand on dit que les petits ânes ont de grandes oreilles, ce que venaient de dire les deux hommes n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Lysbeth demanda doucement :

-J'ai faim, tonton Boromir.

Le jeune homme devint rouge comme une pivoine, mais ramena quand même de quoi nourrir quinze hobbits affamés. L'enfant fit honneur au repas et mangea le plus possible pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Après avoir bien mangé et être allée à un endroit où personne ne peut aller à sa place, Gandalf la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la rivière prendre un bon bain. Les membres de la communauté entendirent de fortes éclaboussures, les rires de Lysbeth qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser et les cris de Gandalf :

-Lysbeth ! Non, **AAARRRGGG** ! ! ! Oh non, Lysbeth, je suis trempé de la tête aux pieds. Oh la la. Bon tu as fini ? Bien, alors remontons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent arriver Lysbeth toute souriante dans les bras d'un magicien trempé comme un rat. Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que tirait le vieil homme. Il l'amena vers Legolas qui la lui prit dans ses bras. La fillette se pelotonna contre lui et s'endormit profondément jusqu'au lendemain. Quand elle s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et elle voyait le paysage se mouvoir devant ses yeux émerveillés. Elle les leva et croisa le regard doux et attentif de Legolas. Il lui fit un beau sourire qui lui fut rendu au centuple par un sourire et un bisou sur la joue. Elle lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-Tonton Legolas, tu peux me descendre s'il te plait ?

-Non, ma petite puce. Tu as été malade longtemps par notre faute, alors maintenant on va te câliner. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oh oui ! Tonton Legolas.

« Ouf ! pensa – t – il. Au moins il n'y aura pas de problème avec elle. Elle est trognon, Elrond avait bien raison, elle est très obéissante, on a pas eu un seule problème avec elle. Elle ne se plaint jamais, c'est peut – être son seul défaut. Elle est trop discrète et silencieuse. Si je ne savais pas que c'était une humaine, je pourrais dire qu'elle est une jeune elfe ».

-Tonton Legolas…..Tonton Legolas…

Elle tira doucement sur la tunique de l'elfe pour le ramener sur terre. Il sentit qu'on l'avait agrippé à la chemise et vit que la petite lui parlait :

-Tonton Legolas, j'ai soif.

Il lui donna une gourde et elle but goulûment le contenu du récipient.

-Aahh ! Merci Tonton Legolas.

Pendant deux heures, l'enfant ne bougea pas d'un pouce pas une seule fois. Legolas lui demanda :

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ma grande ?

-Ben en fait…si tonton Legolas.

-Je vais te raconter la légende des Valar.

Il lui raconta l'histoire des ainurs, puis des Valar. Et il lui raconta la symbiose qui existait en Valinor entre les Valar. Il lui raconta aussi la rencontre entre Manwë et Varda la Valie la plus belle qui soit dans l'univers. Il lui raconta la création des étoiles, des arbres, et de toutes les créatures vivantes. Il lui raconta aussi l'amour qui liaient les deux souverains de Valinor. Le Vala le plus sage à la noire chevelure et la belle Valie aux yeux violets. La petite fille écoutait fascinée par l'histoire et était heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait les yeux violets. Il la sentait trembler dans les moments dangereux et se détendre pour sursauter quelques secondes plus tard. Le chemin était long, mais Lysbeth ne pesait presque rien. Plus le temps avançait plus le jeune elfe doutait de la race de l'enfant.

« Non, ce doit être mes sentiments pour cette enfant qui modifient ma perception des choses. On verra s'il y a d'autres preuves qui apparaissent et qui prouveront sans aucun doute son appartenance soit à la race des hommes, soit à la race des elfes ».

Peu à peu, il sentit l'enfant s'alourdir dans ses bras lui montrant qu'elle s'était à nouveau endormie. Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut et dit rapidement au jeune elfe :

-Tonton Legolas, j'ai envie de faire caca.

L'elfe sursauta en entendant la volonté de l'enfant. Il rougit violemment toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans ces moments là. Il l'amena derrière un gros rocher pour qu'elle fasse sa petite commission et quand elle eut terminé et fut toute propre, il l'a pris rapidement dans ses bras avant que la petite maligne ait put faire trois pas. Elle ronchonna un peu mais se serra quand même contre lui. Il pensa qu'elle devait en avoir assez de rester dans les bras des adultes, il l'installa pour la plus grande joie de Lysbeth, sur Bill le poney. Sous le regard attendri de toute la communauté, elle s'amusa avec le poney, le caressant, le grattant et quand après moult discussion Boromir eut enfin l'autorisation de prendre la petite dans ses bras, toute la crinière de l'équidé était tressée à la manière elfique.

Lysbeth écoutait fascinée la description de Minas Tirith et l'histoire du Gondor. Mais avec la perception sensible de son âme d'enfant, elle sentit la tristesse du jeune homme qui parut surpris quand elle lui demanda son sac. Il l'approcha du poney et prit d'une main le sac de l'enfant. Lysbeth ouvrant son sac sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, sortit sa poupée et la tendit au gondorien. Boromir ne comprenait pas ce que voulait la petite fille. Mais il fut très heureux quoiqu'un peu confus quand la fillette répondit à sa question silencieuse:

-C'est pour que tu sois plus triste tonton Boromir. Mitzy elle écoute toujours quand on est triste, et elle console toujours. Je te la prête.

-Mais et toi. Mitzy va te manquer la nuit. Tu n'as pas peur du noir ?

-Non, je n'ai pas peur du noir, je n'ai jamais eu peur du noir. Je suis une grande fille et les grandes filles n'ont pas peur du noir.

Boromir la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front devant toute la compagnie qui avait entendu la proposition de l'enfant. Ils étaient tous attendris par sa douceur, sa gentillesse et sa générosité . La journée continua sans problème et quand Boromir allât coucher la petite fille, elle laissa sa poupée près d'elle en disant :

-Tu sais tonton Boromir, ça te fera du bien à parler avec Mitzy. Et elle, elle se moquera pas de toi et elle ne t'interrompra pas. Regarde, je la laisse près de mon lit, si tu veux lui parler. Bonne nuit tonton Boromir.

-Bonne nuit Lysbeth.

-Bonne nuit tonton Aragorn.

-Bonne nuit mon petit ange.

-Bonne nuit tonton Legolas.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bonne nuit tonton Gimli.

-Ggrrmmll. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit tonton Frodon, bonne nuit tonton Sam, bonne nuit tonton Pippin, bonne nuit tonton Merry.

-Bonne nuit Lysbeth et fait de beaux rêves, répondirent les quatre hobbits en même temps.

-Bonne nuit tonton Gandalf, bailla la fillette.

-Bonne nuit mon enfant.

Ils souriaient entendant la fillette les saluer tous et leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Et ils regardèrent l'enfant qu'ils adoraient tous s'endormir profondément. Et aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler son sommeil, en fait, elle courait dans le beau pays des rêves tout en se rapprochant peu à peu de la colline aux arbres morts. Elle ne sentit pas en plein milieu de la nuit la sombre silhouette prendre la poupée délicatement et l'emmener à part. Mais elle entendit parfaitement le murmure sanglotant d'un homme. Elle se mit rapidement sur son séant quand elle vit Aragorn s'approcher du gondorien. Mais celui – ci interrompit sa marche en voyant la petite fille réveillée.

-Tonton Aragorn, tonton Aragorn, l'appela – t – elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Qu'est – ce qui t'arrive ma petite puce ? demanda le rôdeur un peu inquiet.

-Il faut laisser tonton Boromir seul, il parle avec Mitzy, il vide son cœur.

-Ah d'accord, dit – il en souriant.

-Tu vas pas te moquer de lui, hein ? Il a mal, il est triste, dit Lysbeth en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle avait vu son sourire.

-Je ne me moquerais pas de lui, je te le promet Lysbeth. Va te recoucher mon ange. Bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves.

-Bonne nuit tonton Aragorn.

Un peu à l'écart du camp, Boromir réfléchissait sur ce qu'avait dit la fillette. C'était vrai que la poupée l'écouterait, ne se moquerait pas de lui, ne lui couperait pas la parole et ne le mépriserait pas pour ce moment de faiblesse. Il prit sa décision, se leva silencieusement et allât prendre délicatement la poupée. Il repartit à son point de départ mais se trouva ridicule d'avoir une poupée dans les mains et de vouloir lui parler. Mais à part lui, la poupée, le lune et les étoiles, personne ne sera au courant, il n'avait rien à craindre, et si cela pouvait lui retirer ce poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules, c'était à faire. Il commença à lui parler nerveusement :

-Je me demande pourquoi je te parle, tu n'es qu'une poupée. C'est vraiment idiot de ma part. Je suis un guerrier du Gondor, le fils de l'intendant.

Peu à peu, il commença à raconter sa vie à la poupée qui avait l'air si vivante. Il avait de moins en moins de difficulté à épancher les blessures de son cœur. Il se mit à sangloter à mesures qu'il lui racontait ses peines, ses doutes, la douleur de voir sa mère mourir sans pouvoir rien faire, la mépris de son père pour son jeune frère Faramir, la ruine prochaine du Gondor. Peu avant l'aube, il termina son monologue et revint silencieusement vers Lysbeth et déposa doucement la poupée près de l'enfant. Il allait se relever quand il remarqua qu'elle regardait droit dans ses yeux.

-Ça t'a fait du bien tonton Boromir ?

-Oui, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Ce soir, je pourrais te réemprunter Mitzy ?

-Oui, tonton Boromir, quand tu veux.

-Merci ma puce. Tu n'as plus sommeil ?

-Non, plus de tout.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oh oui, j'ai très faim.

-Alors viens, on va manger. Il doit rester un petit quelque chose d'hier.

-Ouiiiii, c'était tellement bon.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au feu de camp où mijotait du ragoût. Lysbeth mangea goulûment tout ce que lui donnait le jeune homme. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris du poids et s'était un peu étoffée. La communauté se réveilla en sursaut quand ils entendirent de bruyants éclats de rire qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Lysbeth. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et virent le fier guerrier du Gondor trempé chatouillant la petite fille qui se tortillait dans tous les sens sur une couverture qui protégeait son dos fragile de la dureté du sol.

-Boromir, Lysbeth. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Gandalf avec un sourire un peu étonné.

-Elle m'a trempé de la tête aux pieds, s'exclama Boromir d'une voix sévère que démentait le large sourire qu'il avait et qui éclairait son visage.

-Bienvenu au club, ricanèrent Aragorn, Legolas qui avaient été eux aussi trempés par la fillette.

-Vous avez déjà mangé ? demanda Aragorn en voyant la petite marmite vide et propre.

-Oui, tonton Aragorn, et c'était très bon. J'ai tout mangé ce que m'a donné tonton Boromir.

-Mais c'est bien ma puce. Bon, je vais voir comment vont tes pieds. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Aragorn retira doucement les pansements de la fillette et vit que la plupart des blessures étaient cicatrisées. Il souriait doucement en sentant la petite fille se tortiller et rire en sentant ses mains rugueuse de rôdeur se promener sur la peau sensible de la plante des pieds de sa petite patiente.

-Hihihihihi ! ! Ça chatouille, tonton Aragorn.

-C'est bon, c'est presque guéri. Mais tu ne peux pas encore marcher. Mais dans deux ou trois jours, cela devrait être bon.

-Youpi ! ! ! ! Je vais pouvoir marcher, je vais pouvoir marcher ! !

-Oui, tu vas pouvoir marcher, mais pour l'instant, tu dois te calmer.

-Pardon tonton Aragorn.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Bon nous allons partir, dit Gandalf. Je porte Lysbeth, rajouta – t – il à toute allure.

A suivre.


	6. le rêve

Lysbeth chapitre 6

Tous partirent avec un sourire aux lèvres. La petite serrai le cou de Gandalf et au bout de quelques km elle s'endormit en écoutant les belles histoires du magicien. Elle se réveilla 3 heures plus tard après que les autres se soient reposés car Frodon était fatigué. Elle s'étira longuement en gémissant de bien – être. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit Boromir qui apprenait à se battre à Merry et Pippin avec l'aide d'Aragorn qui leur donnait des conseils. Gimli parlait avec Gandalf, Legolas regardait dans tous les sens afin d'avertir les autres d'un possible danger et Frodon et Sam mangeaient. Elle les regardait tous tranquillement et tenta de se mettre debout mais elle fut repéré par Aragorn qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle arrêta tous mouvements quand elle entendit Le rôdeur lui dire la pipe dans le bec :

- Hun, hun ,hun. Tu reste où tu es Lysbeth, tu n'as pas le droit de te lever.

- Mais tonton Aragorn, j'm'ennuie.

- Tu n'as qu'a regardé le ciel, et les oiseaux, ou les rochers ou même écouter Gandalf.

Elle soupira et s'adossa au rocher près duquel elle était assise et regarda vers l'Est. Elle commença à voir un nuage noir, un gros nuage noir. En le regardant plus attentivement, elle vit que ce n'était pas un nuage, mais des oiseaux. Elle cria d'excitation et d'étonnement :

- Oh ! ! !

- Que t'arrive – t – il Lysbeth ? demanda Legolas qui s'approcha d'elle en la regardant avec douceur.

- Regarde là – bas, dit la petite fille en montrant le vol des oiseaux.

Toute la compagnie se mit à regarder vers l'endroit montrer par la fillette, mais ne virent rien. Quoique, Legolas perçu un mouvement au loin, quelque chose se rapprochait d'eux et rapidement et enfin tous les autres virent le nuage. Gimli bougonna :

- Ce n'est qu'un petit nuage. Et avant que Boromir ait eu le temps de parler, l'enfant s'exclama :

- Non, tonton Gimli, c'est des oiseaux, y a des tas d'oiseaux.

Elle était toute joyeuse, elle avait toujours adorer voir des oiseaux mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand Legolas s'écria :

- DES CREBAINS DU PAYS DE DUN.

Le jeune elfe attrapa lestement la fillette et fila se cacher avec son précieux chargement sous un rocher pendant que tous les autres se dispersaient sur la colline, se cachant le mieux possible. Legolas murmura à l'oreille de Lysbeth :

- Ma puce, on va jouer à celui qui fait le moins de bruit possible d'accord ?

- D'accord tonton Legolas, chuchota la fillette qui fit mine de fermer sa bouche par une clé et de la jeter derrière son dos. Legolas sourit doucement et serra un peu plus contre lui l'enfant. Puis les oiseaux furent sur eux, leurs cris effrayants terrifiait Lysbeth qui se mit à trembler et de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle souffla aux oreilles de l'elfe :

- J'ai peur tonton Legolas, ils me font peur, ils viennent de l'autre méchant.

- Cchhhuuuuuuttt, on est là pour te protéger. Le méchant ne viendra pas te prendre, on fera tout pour qu'il ne le fasse pas.

- D'accord.

Enfin des oiseaux repartirent vers l'Isengard laissant le ciel calme et bleu. Tous sortirent de leur cachette, très inquiet par la tournure des évènements, si Lysbeth n'avait pas vu ses horribles créatures, que se serait – il passé pour eux tous ? Cette enfant était étrange, elle avait une meilleur vu que Legolas qui était pourtant un elfe. Les hommes de leur monde étaient – ils tous comme cela ? Gandalf stoppa leurs interrogations en s'exclamant :

- Le passage par le Sud est surveillé, nous devons passer par le Caradhras.

Tous frémirent en regardant la montagne, puis Legolas porta son regard sur Lysbeth qui jouait avec une plume de crébain.

- Gandalf, est – ce vraiment obligatoire ? Je ne sais pas si Lysbeth pourra supporter le froid et la neige.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Legolas, si nous passons par la trouée du Rohan, elle tombera entre les mains de Saroumane ainsi que l'anneau unique. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre une telle folie. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuse pour la terre du milieu.

- Soit Gandalf, mais je n'aime pas cela.

- Mais nous pourrons toujours la porter si elle est fatiguée et la connaissant, elle va plutôt jouer dans la neige qu'autre chose. Et de plus, elle va rire du fait de s'enfoncer dans la neige. Vous la connaissez ainsi que son caractère conciliant.

- Oui, vous avez raison Gandalf.

Et tous repartirent vers la montagne qui était si haute que le sommet était cachée par les nuages. Lysbeth la regardait l'émerveillement se lisait dans son regard enfantin. Elle ne regardait que la montagne, s'imaginant les aventures qu'elle aurait avec tous ses tontons. Le soir venu, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar lié aux oiseaux, mais elle fit de beaux rêve, elle se vit courir dans la montagne recouverte de plumes blanches. Et les membres de la communauté de l'anneau couraient en sautillant dans le matelas moelleux donnant des coup de pieds aux plumes qui s'envolaient dans l'air limpide de la montagne. Elle entendait les rires de tous, et voyait au sommet de la montagne deux arbres morts qui se rapprochaient.

La communauté s'endormit au son des rires de Lysbeth qui riait dans son sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Aragorn lui dit qu'elle était guéri et lui donna la permission de marcher. Elle trottinait paisiblement près de Legolas et se mit à lui raconter son rêve :

- J'ai fait un très beau rêve, tonton Legolas. Tu veux que je te le raconte ?

- Oh oui ma petite puce. C'était quoi ?

- On était dans la montagne et le sol était recouvert de plumes blanches comme les nuages. Vous étiez tous là avec moi et vous jouiez avec moi. Tonton Aragorn et tonton Boromir se roulaient dans les plumes et se battaient contre oreillers géants.

Aragorn et Boromir éclatèrent de rire en entendant le début du rêve de la fillette ainsi que tous les autres. Legolas demanda doucement :

- Et ils avaient des épées dans les mains ?

- Non, tonton Boromir avait une sucette et tonton Aragorn avait un bâton de réglisse ( on imagine que ça existe en terre du milieu)

Aragorn et Boromir durent s'arrêter, les épaules tressaillant sous les assauts du fou rire. Le rôdeur et le gondorien se soutenaient mutuellement afin de ne pas tomber par terre. Legolas pouffa en demandant à Lysbeth :

- Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé d'autre dans ton rêve Lysbeth ?

- Et ben y a tonton Merry et tonton Pippin qui étaient sur des nuages et ils les mangeaient, mangeaient, mangeaient et après, ils étaient devenu tout rond et monsieur Elrond et madame Arwen y jouaient au ballon avec.

Toute la communauté, même Merry et Pippin s'esclaffaient devant l'imagination débridée de la petite fille. Aragorn et Boromir n'en purent plus, tombèrent à genou et hurlèrent de rire devant la petite qui ne comprenait pas leur hilarité. Legolas réussit à calmer son fou rire et demanda la suite du rêve de la fillette.

- D'accord. Et bien tonton Frodon il jouait à la corde à sauter avec l'anneau et tonton Sam, il se faisait courir après par une dinde géante qui lui criait je suis bonne en ragoût et tonton Sam il criait qu'il ne mangeait que des nuages. Tonton Gandalf et toi, tonton Legolas vous étiez en train de discuter quand est tombé bien 100 tontons Gimli sur ta tête tonton Legolas et ils chantaient qu'il ne fallait pas manger de lembas après minuit et tonton Gandalf il a rigolé. Il est parti en courant, il a sauté dans la rivière en chocolat ( on dit que le chocolat existe en terre du milieu ) et il a tout mangé sans rien laisser aux autres. Et puis il y a un autre monsieur avec de long cheveux en argent qui lui a dit en pleurant je suis Celeborn et t'a tout mangé mon chocolat.

Gandalf se calma immédiatement quand il entendit le nom du roi de la Lothlórien il se demandait, mais comment peut – elle connaître le nom de Celeborn, peut – être l'a – t – elle entendu à Imladris. Oui ce doit être cela. Soudain il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait par la manche. Il se baissa et vit Lysbeth qui voulait lui parler. Il s'accroupit devant elle, laissant la communauté de l'anneau se tordre de rire et lui demanda doucement :

- Lysbeth, il y avait quoi d'autre dans ton rêve ?

- Y a une grande dame qui est venu et qui a tapé sur la tête du monsieur avec un miroir et elle m'a dit, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve mon enfant, je me nomme Galadriel et…. et les portes de mon royaume vous sont ouverte. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je fait que d'en rêver.

- Et c'est quoi ma douce ?

- Des arbres, deux arbres morts en haut d'une colline. Ça veut dire quoi tonton Gandalf ?

- Je ne sais ma petite puce.

- Tonton Gandalf, pourquoi tous les autres ils rient ?

- C'est ton rêve qui les fait rire, moi – même j'ai bien rit. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais nous devons continuer notre route. Allez tout le monde, le quart d'heure de rire est terminé, nous devons partir.

La communauté encore secouer par le fou rire se remit à marcher avec une petite excité qui jouait avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, mais toujours en restant près de Gandalf. Elle joua toute une journée avec un bâton, le lendemain, elle joua 5 heures avec un cristal. Elle le mit dans son sac en disant à Boromir qui l'aida que c'était un grand trésor. Elle s'amusa à compter le nombre de cailloux blanc. Les autres étaient fasciné par son imagination, elle ne voyait pas le temps passé, et il fallait souvent la ramener vers les autres afin qu'elle puisse faire sa sieste, c'était encore une petite fille. Elle dormait souvent et profondément, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars, de toute façon quand elle faisait un cauchemar, elle ne criait pas, mais pleurnichait et elle se réveillait assez rapidement quand quelqu'un la secouait pour la réveiller.

Deux semaine après que Lysbeth ait raconté son rêve à la communauté, ils arrivèrent devant le Caradhras. Tout était gris, il n'y avait que peu végétation et de vie animal. Lysbeth qui trottinait derrière Legolas, glissa sur une pierre, et s'étala de tout son long, s'enfonçant un caillou pointu dans le genou. Aragorn se précipita et releva la fillette qui avait des écorchures sur les mains, sur le visage et sur les jambes. Elle avait les yeux plein de larmes, mais se retenait de pleurer afin de ne pas déclencher une avalanche comme l'avait demandé Gandalf. Aragorn soigna la fillette et l'installa sur le poney. Il lui demanda de rester sur le poney jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus de caillou. Enfin après plusieurs jours de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un immense plateau qui finissait par les premières neiges éternelles. Elle demanda du haut de Bill :

- Tonton Aragorn, si te plait, je peux descendre. Regarde, y a pus de cailloux.

- Bon d'accord, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas, tu fais attention. Promis ?

- Promis tonton Aragorn.

Il descendit la fillette avec douceur et la déposa doucement sur le sol. Lysbeth l'embrassa sur la joue et se mit à trottiner avec les membres de la communauté, heureuse de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle arriva devant la neige. Les membres de la communauté passèrent devant elle et continuèrent leur chemin. Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodon, Aragorn et Bill s'enfoncèrent dans la poudreuse alors que Legolas marchait sur la neige. En voyant les autres s'enfoncer dans la neige, Lysbeth fit demi – tour et couru sur une dizaine de mètres. Puis elle se retourna vers la communauté qui se demandait se qui se passait et vit la fillette se mettre à courir à toute vitesse et quand elle fut arrivée à la limite de la neige, elle sauta. Elle fit un bond énorme ( pour elle, c'est vrai 1 m 50, c'est beaucoup pour une môme qui est plus petite qu'un hobbit.) et retomba sur ses pieds sur la neige.

Elle ne vit pas la tête des autres et se mit à courir dans tous les sens en riant. La neige venait de montrer une chose incroyable, Lysbeth était une elfe. En effet la fillette courait sur la neige sans s'enfoncer et prenait la neige à pleines mains sans ressentir le moindre froid. Elle courut jusqu'à un gros rocher et commença un beau bonhomme de neige. Legolas s'approcha doucement de la petite fille et lui demanda en s'accroupissant devant elle :

- Tu fais quoi Lysbeth ?

- Un bonhomme de neige. Il est beau hein ?

- Il est très beau. Lysbeth, ma petite puce ?

- Oui tonton Legolas ?

- Tu marche souvent sur la neige ?

- Non, c'est la première fois que je vais à la montagne. C'est beau la montagne, j'aime bien.

- Ah d'accord ! Tu n'as pas froid ?

- C'est quoi froid ?

- Heu….c'est…heu….c'est quand tu as les doigts de mains et de pieds tout bleus et le nez tout rouge.

- Ah ! La fillette regarda ses mains, mais elles n'étaient pas devenu bleues, ni même rouge. Elles étaient toujours de la même couleur. Elle demanda : Mon nez, est ce qu'il est rouge ?

- Non. C'est vraiment étrange, tu ressemble à une humaine, et pourtant tu as certaines caractéristiques des elfes.

- C'est quoi cacaristiques ?

- C'est rien. Il éluda la question et en disant à Lysbeth :

- Bon, tu viens Lysbeth, où ils vont nous dépasser et nous allons nous perdre. En parlant de la communauté de l'anneau qui avait continué leur chemin, sachant la fillette entre de bonnes mains. On va jouer. Le premier arrivé à Aragorn a gagné. D'accord ?

- D'accord ?

- Je compte jusqu'à 3. 1…2…et. Il partit comme une flèche en laissant la petite fille derrière lui et ensuite il cria : 3.

Lysbeth se mit à courir derrière lui aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et quand elle arriva à côté d'Aragorn, elle vit Legolas qui parlait tranquillement avec le rôdeur, lui tirer la langue. La petite fille n'était pas contente du tout :

- C'est pas bien, t'as triché tonton Legolas. T'es parti avant 3.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la colère enfantine de l'enfant qui le prit très mal et leur fit à tous la tête durant toute la journée et partit se coucher sans leur dire bonsoir. En se regardant tous, ils comprirent qu'ils venaient sans le vouloir, de blesser la fillette qui avait pris très au sérieux le jeu. Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de repos et de création de vengeance, Lysbeth se releva, fit un sourire à tout le monde, sauf à Legolas, qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Puis soudain, il sentit une boule de neige se fracasser sur sa tête, il se retourna brutalement et en reçu une en pleine figure ce qui le déséquilibra et il tomba sans aucune grâce par terre, sur les fesses. Les autres apprécièrent la petite vengeance de Lysbeth, surtout Gimli. L'elfe sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir après Lysbeth qui s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle s'amusa encore plus quand la neige se mit à tomber mais sa joie fit place à de la terreur la plus grande quand le vent se fit blizzard ( _vous avez dit blizzard comme c'est blizzard ahahahah je sais, c'est con_ ) et qu'elle se découvrit seule au milieu de nul part. Elle resta sur place à ne rien faire puis se mit à pleurer en appelant :

- Tonton, TONTON, TONTON ( _imaginez que la fin de la syllabe est dans les aigus les plus extrême_ ).

Elle entendit à sa gauche un cri étouffé qui ressemblait à :

- LYSBETH ! ! !

Elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse et se jeta dans les bras du jeune elfe en fondant en larmes et en promettant de ne plus s'écarter de la communauté. Elle prit la main de l'elfe et marcha en reniflant un peu près de lui. Ils avancèrent tous courber par la puissance du vent. Au plus fort de la tempête, Boromir découvrit une petite cavité dans la montagne à l'abris de la neige et du vent. Tous s'y installèrent avec joie et soulagement, enfin presque tous car ils entendirent des reniflements et des geignements puis une petite voix pleura doucement :

- Tonton Aragorn, j'ai mal aux oreilles.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est le froid qui fait ça.

Ils entendirent un hoquet de peur et Aragorn entendit un petit murmure apeuré :

- Tonton Aragorn ?

- Oui, Lysbeth ?

- J'ai les oreilles qui pleurent. Elles pleurent tous rouge.

A suivre


	7. La crevasse

Disclamer : toujours la même chose, ça ne change pas. Et c'est bien dommage.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que le précédent, bien qu'il soit un peu moins poétique. Bonne lecture.

La crevasse chapitre 7

- Tonton Aragorn ?

- Oui Lysbeth ?

- J'ai les oreilles qui pleurent. Elles pleurent toute rouge.

Aragorn se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fillette qui avait posé les mains sur ses oreilles et pleurait doucement. A travers les doigt de la petite fille, du sang s'écoulait rapidement et tombait sur le sol gelé. Aragorn s'approcha de la fillette et retira doucement les mains de l'enfant afin de voir ses oreilles. Elles étaient poisseuses de sang coagulés et de sang frais qui avait l'air de suinter des oreilles. Aragorn n'avait jamais vu cela, la fillette avait l'air de souffrir le martyre. Il l'a serra contre lui et murmura doucement :

- Oh par tous les Valar Lysbeth, mais que c'est – il passé ?

- Je sais pas tonton Aragorn. Mais après avoir entendu la voix de tonton Legolas, mes oreilles m'ont fait mal et tout à l'heure, elles se sont mises à pleurer rouge.

- Elles ne pleurent pas rouge Lysbeth, elles saignent, rectifia Gimli de sa voix bourru et inquiète.

- Que lui arrive – t – il, Gandalf ?

- Je ne sais pas Gimli, pour la première fois je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Je n'arrive pas à arrêter le sang, Gandalf. Elle va littéralement se vider de son sang. Venez m'aider, je n'y arrive pas. Elle….

Il fut interrompu par le cri de pure douleur de Lysbeth qui se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en pleurant bruyamment. Elle poussa un autre cri perçant et tous entendirent un bruit écœurant de chairs déchirées. La pauvre enfant n'arrêtait pas de crier et de pleurer puis enfin, le sang cessa de couler. Legolas sortit, ramassa de la neige qu'il fit fondre afin de nettoyer le visage et les oreilles de l'enfant. Et après avoir bien nettoyer le sang qui maculait son jeune visage, tous purent voir ce qui avait causé cette horrible douleur. Ses petite oreilles rondes s'étaient déchirés et à la place se trouvait, deux mignonnes petites oreilles pointues. Toute la communauté regardait avec curiosité ses deux petites oreilles. Gimli approcha doucement sa grosse main pleine de doigts et toucha délicatement le lobe de l'oreille. Lysbeth se pelotonna sur elle – même tremblante de peur à l'idée que Gimli puisse réveiller la douleur. Mais quand Gimli lui toucha l'oreille, elle ne sentit qu'une douce caresse de doigt rugueux et rien d'autre. Elle se détendit et laissa les autres lui toucher les oreilles. Elle adorait ça, c'était tellement doux, les caresses de ses tontons.

Gandalf la regardait sous toutes les coutures, tâtant doucement ses nouvelles oreilles, lui faisant passer une batterie de test afin de connaître les nouvelles capacités de l'enfant et savoir se qui c'était passé. Mais il arrivait à la même conclusion que les autres, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, et l'enfant avait l'air normal et ne souffrait plus, mais était visiblement épuisée. Une seule chose était sûre, c'est que plus le voyage avançait, plus Lysbeth devenait ce que son âme pure la prédestinait à devenir une elfe.

La fillette se tourna vers Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn et après avoir pleurer de douleur, elle se remit à pleurer mais cette fois – ci parce qu'elle avait sali les beaux vêtements ( pour elle) des trois hommes. Etonnés de son revirement de caractère, ils lui demandèrent doucement les causes de ces larmes :

- Pourquoi pleures – tu Lysbeth ? Tu as encore mal ?

- Non…on…on…on…on ! hoqueta – t – elle.

- Bah alors ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…..parce que j'ai tout sali vos vêtements. Pardon…on…on…on…on.

- Ce n'est que pour ça ? Tu sais ce n'est pas grave ma puce, les vêtements peuvent se laver.

- C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas fâcher contre moi ?

- Ben non, pourquoi on le serait ?

- Parce que …une fois, mon nez il a pleuré rouge et sur la robe de maman et maman elle m'a donnée la fessée.

- Mais on ne va pas te donner la fessée, sauf si tu te conduis mal et que tu nous désobéis. Mais sinon, tu ne risque rien, expliqua patiemment Gandalf à la fillette qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Alors je serai très gentille.

- Mais nous le savons tous, ma petite puce. Mais ce que nous voulons tous, c'est que tu ne change pas, que tu reste la même au plus profond de toi – même. Que tu ne devienne jamais méchante et capricieuse. Dit Legolas gentiment aussitôt approuver par les autres.

- C'est quoi capracieuse ?

- CapRIcieuse. C'est quand un enfant cri et trépigne et pleure pour avoir un jouet et que son papa et sa maman ou ses tontons lui ont dit non. Expliqua Gimli de sa voix bourru. Il était toujours bourru, mais si quelqu'un menaçait la vie de Lysbeth, il aurait à faire personnellement à lui ainsi que toute la communauté.

- Comme Jennifer quand elle a voulu me prendre Mitzy et qu'elle a reçu la fessée de son papa ?

- Euh ! ! Voilà, comme elle, dit Boromir en réfléchissant rapidement, en lui souriant et en la berçant doucement.

-Alors je ne deviendrais pas comme elle, baillât la petite fille fatiguée par sa journée mouvementée.

La petite s'endormit profondément dans les bras de Boromir. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'était adossé contre le mur. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une heure jusqu'au moment où Lysbeth se mit à ronfler doucement. Le jeune homme déposa délicatement la fillette par terre bien protégée par d'épaisse couverture moelleuse. Les autres s'endormirent profondément la garde étant assuré par Boromir. Le temps passait tranquillement, la tempête s'était calmée quelques minutes auparavant, mais le calme ainsi obtenu fut brusquement interrompu par un cri strident

Elle se trouvait devant une haute tour noire, entourée de montagnes. La tour se trouvait au centre d'un cercle parfait constitué de fortifications puissantes. De la tour au mur d'enceinte, ce trouvait une plaine pleine de trous et de gouffre où s'échappaient des fumées noires et pestilentielles. Elle sentit un mouvement à sa droite et quand elle regarda, elle vit le gros œil qui regardait dans tous les sens et qui hurlait de rage :

- TU NE PEUX TE CACHER PLUS LONGTEMPS. QUE TU LE VEUILLE OU NON, TU M'APPARTIENDRAS.

Lysbeth tenta de se cacher derrière un rocher, mais elle vit devant elle un homme. Un vieil homme comme tonton Gandalf sauf que ses vêtements n'étaient pas gris, mais de toutes les couleurs. Elle entendit sa voix mielleuse, la même voix que le monsieur qui avait voulu la prendre à sa maman.

- Lysbeth, viens, viens mon enfant. N'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux rien de mal. Au contraire je veux te sauver de l'incompétence de Gandalf.

La fillette se releva d'un bond et cria à l'homme :

- C'est pas vrai, t'es méchant. Tonton Gandalf il est gentil. Et lui il est pas avec le méchant œil.

- Tu es là, grinça l'homme qui se jeta sur elle.

-**NON**! ! !

Tous sursautèrent violemment en entendant le premier hurlement de peur que poussa la fillette. Mais ils se précipitèrent tous vers la fillette qui se mit à pousser un hurlement de pure terreur. Gandalf la secoua un peu pour la réveiller, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première personne qu'elle vit, fut Gandalf qui d'un certain point de vu ressemble à Saroumane, puisqu'ils sont tous les deux des istari. La fillette croyant que l'autre magicien était devant elle se remit à hurler de peur et se tortilla dans tous les sens, pour s'enfuir de la grotte mais l'étreinte d'Aragorn était puissante, très puissante et l'enfant n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Elle se débattit comme un véritable petit démon devant les autres qui ne l'avaient jamais vu montrer une telle violence et une telle détermination à mordre Aragorn. Malheureusement pour le rôdeur, sa main se trouva bientôt à porter de dents de la fillette qui le mordit jusqu'au sang. Aragorn comprenant que la fillette n'était pas dans son état normal ne put que serrer les dents et souffrir en silence au risque de paniquer encore plus la petite fille.

Gandalf comprit que c'était lui qui faisait peur à l'enfant et sortit rapidement de l'abri. Quand la fillette rouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir mordre à nouveau à pleine dent dans le bras du rôdeur, elle vit que le vilain monsieur était partit et sa calma immédiatement. Aragorn la laissa, sortit et poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fit sursauter la petite fille qui se frotta 5 mn les yeux avant de reconnaître les visages fatigués et inquiets des membres de la communauté. Elle regarda vers l'entrée de l'abris et vit Aragorn qui revenait et qui se tenait l'avant bras en grimaçant de douleur. Tous ses tontons étaient là, sauf :

-Tonton Gandalf, il est où ? Il est où tonton Gandalf. Le méchant vieux l'a mangé. Le méchant vieux l'a mangé.

En entendant le cri désespérer de l'enfant, le magicien rentra rapidement dans l'abri et la fillette se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant éperdument et pleura dans ses bras :

-Tonton Gandalf, j'ai….j'ai….j'ai cru que le vieux méchant t'avait mangééééé…é…é….é.

-Il était comment le vieux méchant ? demanda avec douceur Gandalf en caressant doucement les cheveux de Lysbeth.

-Il…il…il….il était vieuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxx et….et…..et…et…il…il….il…il avait des cheveux blannnnnncccccs.

-Et de quel couleurs étaient ses vêtements ? continua l'istari qui sentait que la fillette se calmait de plus en plus, entouré de tous ses tontons. Quand elle lui répondit, elle reniflait de temps en temps, mais elle ne pleurait plus :

-Ils étaient de toues les couleurs. C'était beau, mais pas sur lui.

-Gandalf, de qui a – t – elle rêvé cette fois – ci ? Demanda Aragorn qui se faisait bander le bras par Legolas qui fronçait les sourcils devant la profondeurs des plaies infliger par les petites dents bien aiguisés de l'enfant.

-De Saroumane. D où sa réaction violente à ma vue. Cette pauvre petite a cru que j'étais lui. Mon enfant, raconte moi ton rêve ?

-J'étais dans un drôle d'endroit que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Il y avait une grande tour noire avec un toit avec de gros pic pas beaux. Elle était entourée de grands murs tout rond et il y avait des trous tout plein la plaine. Vers là – bas, en montrant l'est, il y avait le gros œil et il me cherchait partout, et il criait tellement il était pas content. J'étais devant lui et il me voyait pas. J'ai eu très peur. Mais j'ai encore eu plus peur de l'autre vieux méchant il m'a dit de venir vers lui, qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Mais moi je savais bien qui disait rien que des mensonges. Il a dit aussi qu'il me protègerait de l'incampétence de toi, tonton Gandalf. Alors je me suis relevé et je lui es dit qu'il était méchant et que toi tonton, t'était pas avec l'œil méchant. Et quand il m'a vu, il m'a sauté dessus. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir, et puis y a tonton Boromir qui est arrivé il le vieux il l'a tué.

Elle se remit à pleurer à chaude larmes totalement traumatisé par ce cauchemar. C'était le plus terrible qu'elle ai jamais eu, quoique celui à Imladris n'était pas mal pour ce qui est du niveau de terreur. Toute la communauté se mirent à l'embrasser et à la consolé. A nouveau elle se rendormit dans les bras de Legolas qui lui fredonnait une douce chanson elfique. Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil et sans plus être troublé par d'autres cauchemars. Elle était bercé doucement par le jeune elfe qui leva les yeux vers Gandalf et lui demanda :

-Gandalf, comment ce fait – il que Sauron la recherche ainsi que Saroumane ?

-Je vais vous le dire. Lysbeth a le pouvoir de résurrection. Elle a rendu la vit à Elladan qui avait été tué durant une embuscade. Voilà pourquoi Elrond tient tant à cette enfant, elle lui a rendu son fils. Le problème, c'est que l'ennemi connaît ses capacité, il la veut pour pouvoir se réincarné en elle et avoir ses pouvoirs et ainsi avoir une armée invincible. Nous devons à tout prix la protéger où la terre du milieu est perdu.

-Pauvre enfant. Gandalf, je jure sur tous mes ancêtres de la protéger et d'empêcher le mal de la prendre, jura solennellement Legolas.

-Je jure sur tous mes ancêtres de la protéger et d'empêcher le mal de la prendre, jura Gimli de sa voix bourru.

-Je jure sur tous mes ancêtres de la protéger et d'empêcher le mal de la prendre, jura Aragorn qui fit se serment la main sur le cœur.

-Je jure sur tous mes ancêtres de la protéger et d'empêcher le mal de la prendre, jurèrent les 4 hobbits d'une voix tremblante qui ne savaient pas trop comment faire cela.

-Je jure sur tous mes ancêtres de la protéger et d'empêcher le mal de la prendre, jura Boromir d'une voix forte, les yeux lançant des éclaires de colère. La fillette lui avait permis de retrouver le sommeil et il n'allait laisser personne lui faire du mal.

Gandalf sourit doucement en voyant ce que la fillette avait réussi à faire, ils n'étaient pas qu'une communauté, ils étaient devenu une véritable famille dont la clé de voûte était Lysbeth. La communauté après avoir prêter ce serment, allèrent se reposer, mais en ayant toujours un œil sur le sommeil de l'enfant qui suçait bienheureusement son pouce. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Après avoir manger un peu des lembas qu'elle transportait, car elle avait refusé de manger les réserves des autres pour qu'ils n'aient pas faim, la communauté repartit avec à côté d'eux une petite folle de quatre ans, onze mois et vingt six jours qui courait sur la neige. Elle s'amusait à transmettre des messages de Gandalf vers les autres membres de la communauté qui étaient entrée dans son jeu. Un rien l'amusait. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus la côte devenait raide et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Donc elle cessa de courir et trottinait paisiblement à quelques mètres de Boromir. Elle était fatigué et c'était l'heure de la sieste, elle s'approcha donc du gondorien afin de lui demander de la porter quand elle entendit un terrible grondement près d'elle, et :

-LYSBETH ! NON ! ! !

La fillette sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et pu voir sans comprendre l'expression horrifié de la communauté quand ils l'a virent tombée dans une crevasse. Heureusement, elle eut le temps de s'accrocher à un petit rebord qui saillait de la paroi, mais elle glissait. Elle eut soudain une vision, Gandalf qui se retenait à un bord de falaise ou plutôt de pont écrouler. En face de lui se trouvait la communauté avec Frodon qui était fermement tenu par Boromir. Puis le vieil homme lâcha prise et tomba dans le gouffre. Lysbeth fit de même et tomba dans la crevasse béante. Mais avant de tomber complètement, elle sentit une main chaude lui attraper le poignet et la retenir. Quand elle regarda en l'air, elle vit Frodon qui la tenait qui lui était tenu par Sam, qui était tenu par Pippin qui était tenu par Merry et tous retenu par Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli et Legolas. Soudain, l'anneau fit des siennes et tomba dans le gouffre. Lysbeth étonna tout le monde par la rapidité de son mouvement. Elle rattrapa l'anneau par la chaîne. Et quand tout le monde fut ramener sur la terre ferme, elle jeta avec dégoût l'anneau par terre près de Frodon. Elle s'écarta de l'anneau, se baissa, prit une grosse poignée de neige et s'en servit pour se laver les mains, comme si le fait de toucher l'anneau l'avait sali. Tous regardaient un peu étonné le manège de l'enfant, puis Aragorn en s'approchant d'elle, lui demanda :

-Ma puce, tu n'es pas attirée par l'anneau ?

-Non, il est comme l'œil, il est méchant et mauvais. Je le déteste. Je ne veux plus jamais le toucher de ma vie entière.

Elle se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna le nez vers le ciel d'un air offensé et supérieur. Puis elle se tourna vers la communauté et leur dit en souriant et en faisant sa plus belle révérence :

-Merci tonton Frodon, merci tonton Sam, merci tonton Pippin, merci tonton Merry, merci tonton Aragorn, merci tonton Boromir, merci tonton Gimli, merci tonton Legolas, merci tonton Gandalf. J'aurais été perdu sans vous.

Elle se reretourna et sautilla derrière Gandalf, suivit par la communauté hilare et agréablement étonné par la résistance de l'enfant face à la puissance maléfique de l'anneau.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous me le dites avec de bô reviews. A plus


	8. Miel

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf Lysbeth, et Miel.

Petit résumé de cette épisode, vous allez apprendre beaucoup de chose sur Lysbeth et sur son destin. Bonne lecture.

**Miel **chapitre 8

La communauté continuait à avancer, mais maintenant, Lysbeth devait rester entre les membres de la communauté de l'anneau afin que l'épisode de la crevasse ne recommence pas. Ils avaient eu suffisamment peur pour aujourd'hui. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait derrière Gandalf et écoutait attentivement les bruits devant elle, ce que lui avait demander de faire Gandalf afin d'entraîner sa toute nouvelle ouïe. Elle n'entendait donc pas ce que les autres disaient sur elle, car en plus ils murmuraient doucement. Gimli qui n'avait jamais parlé d'elle, se rapprocha de Legolas.

-Legolas ? Souffla – t – il à l'oreille de l'elfe.

-Oui, que ce passe – t – il Gimli ?

-C'est une elfe, je veux dire, est ce que Lysbeth est une elfe ?

-Je n'en sais rien Gimli. C'est une humaine, enfin s'en était une quand nous sommes parti d'Imladris. Mais plus le voyage avance, plus elle change. J'ai dû mal à l'entendre quand elle marche sur la neige, elle est plus silencieuse qu'une elfe. A certain moment, elle est plus elfe que les elfes. Mais il y a une chose qu'elle n'a pas, je ne sens pas le fluide de l'immortalité couler dans ses veines. Donc pour le moment, elle est encore humaine, mais pour encore combien de temps. Car, sa transformation n'est pas encore terminé. Il lui reste encore une chose à acquérir, et je crains le moment où elle deviendra immortelle.

-Pourquoi dites – vous cela maître elfe ? Demanda perplexe Gimli.

Tous les autres membres de la communauté s'était rapprochés et écoutaient la réponse du jeune elfe qui regardait la fillette avec un regard rempli de douleur et de peur, comme s'il savait ce qui arriverait à cette enfant innocente qui tenait une place si importante dans son cœur.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce qui arrive à notre petite Lysbeth. Et je me suis souvenue d'une très ancienne légende qui dit qu'au temps où les valars arrivèrent sur Arda, Eru leur donna la possibilité quand le moment serait venu, de pouvoir transformer un mortel en elfe. Mais mortel devrait –être d'une telle pureté, que le mal n'aurait aucun effet sur lui, à part le dégoût et qu'il ne pourrait le faire basculer dans l'ombre.

-On dirait notre petite Lysbeth. Murmura Boromir en souriant doucement.

-Quand ce mortel, continua Legolas, aurait acquit toutes les caractéristiques des elfes, alors…

Il ne put continuer car sa voix se brisa et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Tous le regardaient effrayer par ce qui risquait d'arriver à leur nièce d'adoption, même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Boromir et Aragorn calmèrent le jeune elfe et celui – ci poursuivit difficilement son récit. 

-Le mortel devra alors acquérir l'immortalité dans la mort. Et ensuite seulement il deviendra un elfe. Mais…

-COMMENT ? ? ! !

-KWOA ? ? ! !

-HEIN ? ? ! !

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous devez vous tromper quelque part. Elle…elle…il…il..i.ii..i..cela ne se peut. Personne ne peut vouloir du mal à notre petite puce. Nous empêcherons cela au maximum. Nous l'empêcherons de mourir. Gronda Gimli approuver par tous les autres.

-Je n'ai pas terminé. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, car la transformation est presque terminé, il ne lui manque qu'une chose avant le dernier stade. Elle ne peut pas lire dans les pensée d'autrui. Quand elle aura cette capacité, alors elle devra mourir pour accomplir son destin. Mais sachez une chose. Nous ne devons pas interférer, si nous la sauvons d'une mort, la prochaine sera plus douloureuse et plus violente jusqu'à atteindre des seuils insoupçonnés de douleurs et de violence. Le jeune elfe se mit à sangloter horrifié par le destin terrible qui s'annonçait pour la petite fille innocente qui marchait tranquillement devant eux.

-Nous allons perdre noter petite puce. Je ne peux pas le croire, je ne veux pas le croire. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Murmura complètement anéantit Boromir qui traînait les pieds pleurant sur le futur angoissant de sa sœur. Oui, pour lui Lysbeth n'était pas sa nièce, mais sa sœur, sa petite sœur chérie celle qu'il aurait pu avoir si sa mère n'avait pas succombé à cette attaque.

-Personne ne le veux, personne, mais c'est son destin. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui au risque de rendre la fin de cette enfant plus horrible. Ce que je ne veux pas. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est l'aider dans sa route et empêcher Saroumane et Sauron de mettre la main sur elle. Dit Aragorn d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais ça fait quand même mal de savoir qu'on ne peut rien faire pour elle.

Leur bonne humeur avait disparut en apprenant le funeste destin de la fillette. Et il se trouvait au – delà du 36ème dessous quand le blizzard se leva de nouveau. Ils continuèrent de marcher, les hommes portaient les hobbits, Boromir Merry et Pippin et Aragorn Sam et Frodon. Lysbeth se trouvait derrière Gimli et devant Bill qui avait des difficulté à avancer, comme toute la communauté. Legolas s'avança un peu et ils entendirent en même temps, un chant dans le vent, mais avant que Lysbeth ai pu dire quoique se soit, Legolas cria pour être entendu par les autres :

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs.

-C'est Saroumane. Cria Gandalf.

Il y eut un terrible craquement et de nombreux rocher tombèrent sur la communauté qui se rapprochèrent de la paroi de la falaise afin de ne pas recevoir des rochers sur le coin de tronche.

-Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche. Gandalf il faut faire demi – tour. Hurla Aragorn.

-NNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! ! ! Hurla Gandalf.

Il se rapprocha du bord de la falaise et tenta de lutter contre l'autre istari. Mais Saroumane était trop puissant et Gandalf échoua et une avalanche leur tomba dessus, les ensevelissant tous. Le premier à sortir de sous la neige, fut Legolas qui regarda dans tous les sens pour voir où se trouvait les autres. Ensuite, il aida tous les autres à sortir de sous la couverture neigeuse. Boromir qui tenait toujours Merry et Pippin hurla à Gandalf :

-Il faut quitter la montagne. Prenons par la trouée du Rohan. Faisons un détour par ma cité.

-La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard. Objecta Aragorn.

-On ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne, alors passons par dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria. Dit Gimli d'une voix bourru.

Gandalf avait l'air inquiet, il regardait les membres de la communauté sans vraiment les voir, ne désirant en aucun cas aller dans les mines de la Moria. Il regarda Frodon et dit :

-Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider.

Frodon regarda Sam, puis Merry et Pippin qui grelottaient dans les bras de Boromir puis se retourna vers Gandalf quand celui – ci l'appela. Et il dit d'une voix claire :

-Nous passerons par les mines.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Termina Gandalf d'une voix grave. 

Il regarda à nouveau ses compagnons et découvrit avec horreur qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Il se leva rapidement et cria :

-Où est Lysbeth. Tous la cherchèrent et se fut Gimli qui la découvrit endormit sous le ventre chaud de Bill. Son souffle calme et serein faisaient de petits nuages qui étaient vites emportés par le vent froid de la montagne.

Ils discutèrent pour savoir qui transporterait Lysbeth et comme d'habitude, ce fut Legolas qui la transporta jusqu'au moment où elle se réveilla fraîche et dispose. Il sourit doucement en la sentant s'étirer dans ses bras comme un chat sur un radiateur. Elle gémit doucement de bien – être et quand elle vit le sourire de l'elfe, elle lui rendit un sourire éblouissant et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Tonton Legolas, je peux descendre s'il te plaît.

-Mais bien sûr ma puce.

Avec douceur, il la posa à terre et regarda ce petit monstre courir dans tous les sens heureuse d'être réveiller. Elle passa toute la journée à jouer dans la neige tout en suivant la petite troupe. Puis, vers 5 heures de l'après – midi, elle se rapprocha du jeune elfe et lui demanda doucement :

-Tonton Legolas, tu peux me porter, s'il te plaît. Je suis fatiguée.

-C'est normal ma puce, tu as couru presque toute la journée. Et en plus l'heure de ta sieste est passée. Allez viens. 

Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à fredonner une berceuse elfique qui l'endormit en quelques secondes, le pouce dans la bouche et la main malaxant le carquois de Legolas. Ils marchaient tous en silence quand ils entendirent un couinement de stupeur. Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry et Pippin se retournèrent pour voir Aragorn et Frodon mort de rire. Eux aussi pouffèrent de rire quand ils virent Legolas faire des grimaces, la tête pencher, l'œil gauche avoir des palpitations au rythme des suçotements de la fillette qui tétait bienheureusement l'oreille pointue du prince de Mirkwood. Boromir s'approcha du jeune elfe, lui demanda la petite pour qu'il puisse avoir l'oreille dégagée, mais Legolas refusa avec force. Il demanda au gondorien de la laisser comme cela, si ça lui faisait plaisir. La fillette continua donc à lui suçoter l'oreille pendant encore 3 heures avant que son pouce ne reprenne sa place légitime. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était au coin du feu et face à elle, se trouvait une bête ignoble, baveuse, grognante avec des crocs de la taille d'un menhir. Elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, hurler de terreur et fit la seconde chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, mordre le wargs qui lui hurla de stupeur et de douleur en sentant les petites dents tranchantes de la fillette s'enfoncer dans sa patte. Il la secoua dans tous les sens et la fillette lâcha prise et tomba sur un autre wargs et cette fois – ci, elle lui mordit la queue pour le plus grand déplaisir de l'animal qui rua dans tous les sens. Mais une flèche dans l'œil arrêta ses mouvements désordonnés. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu l'empêcher, un autre wargs, bête gigantesque d'une belle couleur miel s'approcha de Lysbeth et voulu la croquer. La fillette effleura doucement l'animal. Une douce lueur émanait d'elle et les enveloppait tous les deux. Elle se releva et murmura doucement à l'oreille de l'animal qui ne bougeait plus :

-Tu es beau, tu veux être mon ami.

L'animal approcha sa gueule bardée de crocs vers le visage de la fillette et lui lécha doucement le visage. Il s'approcha du feu, s'allongea et servit d'oreiller à la fillette qui s'endormit profondément contre son nouveau compagnon à 4 pattes. Mais le combat entre la communauté et les autres wargs faisait rage, les flèches volaient dans tous les sens et perçaient le cuir épais des animaux démoniaques. Aragorn et Boromir tranchaient tous les animaux qui s'approchaient un peu trop du feu, il n'avait pas vu le nouvel oreiller de Lysbeth. Soudain, Gandalf leva son bâton vers le ciel et cria :

-Naur an edraith ammen ! Naur dan i ngaurhoth !

Il y eu un grondement, un craquement, et l'arbre qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui s'embrasa. Le feu enflamma un autre arbre et bientôt tout la colline fut couronnée de flammes éblouissantes. Les épées et les poignards de la communauté brillaient d'un éclat scintillant. La dernière flèche de Legolas s'enflamma dans l'air et plongea, brûlante, dans le cœur d'un grand chef loup. Toutes les autres créatures prirent la fuite, ne laissant sur place que l'oreiller de Lysbeth. Les guerriers restaient aux abords du cercle de pierre pour empêcher d'autres créatures d'attaquer. Ils entendirent soudain un cri d'effroi, ils se précipitèrent tous vers l'origine du cri et virent Frodon qui menaçait en tremblant un gigantesque wargs qui tenait entre les pattes la vie de Lysbeth. Legolas banda son arc, prêt à flinguer la bestiole quand Lysbeth remua dans son sommeil et ce qu'ils virent leur fit tomber la mâchoire sur leur poitrine. L'animal avec délicatesse poussa légèrement du bout du museau la petite et lui lécha le visage, gémissant doucement pour la calmer. Lysbeth se réveilla quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, personne n'avait osé s'approcher de l'enfant afin de ne pas se retrouver dans l'estomac de l'animal. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une langue râpeuse et baveuse lui nettoyer le visage.

-Oh non, mieleuh. Chuis toute baveuse.

L'animal cacha son museau sous ses pattes comme si elle comprenait la bêtise. Elle regarda la fillette avec un regard de chien battu et l'enfant enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'animal et éclata de rire. Le dénommé miel s'approcha doucement des autres membres de la communauté, comme si il vérifiait qu'ils ne voulaient rien faire de mal à l'enfant. Il nettoya le visage de tous les membres de la communauté à grands coups de langue sauf Frodon qui eut droit à un grondement terrifiant. Gandalf fronça un peu les sourcils puis demanda à Frodon :

-Déposer l'anneau près du feu et revenez près de cet animal.

Frodon fit ce que Gandalf avait demandé, déposa l'anneau et revint devant l'animal. Miel renifla Frodon et se mit à vouloir lui arracher le visage à coups de langue.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, Miel, si tel est son nom, ne réagissait pas à Frodon, mais à l'anneau. On dirai que Lysbeth a un nouveau pouvoir, elle peut purifier les âmes corrompues, mais je pense qu'on peut modifier ce pouvoir pour corrompre les âmes pures. Et je peux vous dire que nous avons un nouveau compagnon de voyage. Bon Lysbeth ma puce on va partir.

-D'accord tonton Gandalf.

La fillette mit tant bien que mal son sac à dos et monta sur le dos de Miel qui se laissa faire et trottina à côté de la communauté de l'anneau mais éloigné de ce dernier. Miel mangeait n'importe quoi, mais avait une préférence pour le lembas. Il s'empiffrait de lembas et tentait d'aller voir les autres pour en avoir un peu, mais la seule à en avoir était Lysbeth qui faisait attention pour ne pas se retrouver sans rien à manger. Alors la pauvre bête était réduite à manger le peu qui restait. Il avait découvert que c'était Sam qui faisait la cuisine et il était particulièrement gentil et câlin avec lui. Et tentait par là d'avoir plus à manger, et le pire, c'est que ça marchait. 

Enfin, après 1 journée de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Moria. Ils avaient avancer plus vite, car la fillette restait le plus souvent sur le dos de Miel qui devenait plus tolérant avec les autres, il ressemblait plus à un chien domestique qu'à un loup sauvage de Sauron. Mais malheureusement, les portes étaient closent. Gandalf passa doucement la main sur une partie du mur entre deux arbres et murmura :

-De l'ithildín. Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et du lune.

Le lune se montra et une inscription apparu entre les deux arbres. Gandalf traduisit les inscriptions :

-Il est écrit, les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria. Parler ami et entrer.

Merry demanda à l'istari :

-Et vous comprenez ce que cela veux dire.

-C'est simple vous donner le mot de passe et les porte s'ouvriront.

Il tenta plusieurs mots de passe, mais il ne se souvenait pas du code pour pouvoir y entrer. Aragorn aida Sam à libérer Bill qui repartit vers l'ouest et Lysbeth descendit de Miel et lui demanda gravement :

-Miel, nous allons aller là – dedans. Ça peut être dangereux, parce qu'on sais pas ce qui a dedans. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave. Je serai pas en colère.

Miel lui lécha doucement le visage et se posta près de Gandalf. Aragorn et Boromir s'accroupirent près de la fillette et lui murmurèrent :

-Je crois que ça veux dire….

-Je te suis.

La fillette s'approcha de Miel et s'assit près du wargs attendant comme les autres que Gandalf ouvre la porte. Mais se fut Frodon qui le fit avec le mot :

- Mellon ( ami en elfique)

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et tous soupirèrent de contentement, ils allaient enfin pouvoir continuer la quête. Ils y entrèrent tous prudemment, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Gimli avançait gaiement en expliquant à Legolas l'accueil chaleureux des nains de la Moria. Lysbeth qui était sur Miel ne voyait que morts et destruction. Elle poussa Miel à s'arrêter et à reculer ce que l'intelligent animal fit sans problème. Elle entendit Gimli dire à Legolas d'une voix forte:

-Et ils appellent ça une mine, une mine. 

Mais Boromir dit d'une voix effrayée :

-Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau.

Pendant que Gimli hurlait de douleur, Legolas retira une flèche du torse d'un des cadavres, l'examina brièvement, la jeta à terre et dit en bandant rapidement son arc :

-Des gobelins. 

Les hommes tirèrent leurs épées et Boromir dit au reste de la communauté :

-Allons vers la trouée du Rohan. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allons partons vite d'ici. Aller sortons.

Les hobbits reculèrent ensemble vers le lac avec Miel et son précieux chargement quand Frodon sentit se faire tirer en arrière par une chose froide, mouillée et visqueuse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et criait de peur. Miel se mit à grogner dangereusement vers le lac. Les hobbits se précipitèrent pour délivrer le porteur du lien visqueux et Sam se retourna et cria :

-Grand – pas. Venez.

Aragorn se précipita ainsi que Legolas et Boromir tandis que les hobbits tentaient de couper le tentacule. Ils arrivèrent à faire lâcher prise au tentacule qui repartit vers les froides eaux du lac. Sam, Merry et Pippin aidèrent Frodon à se mettre à l'abris loin des eaux, mais une dizaine de tentacules sortirent de l'eau, envoyèrent promener les hobbits et emportèrent Frodon dans les airs. Legolas tira une flèche sur le truc gluant qui tenait Frodon tandis que Boromir et Aragorn tranchaient tous les tentacules visibles afin de libérer le porteur. Miel se mit de la partie et se mit à mordre avec férocité un tentacule qui était trop proche de Lysbeth. Enfin, le guetteur apparu dans toute son horreur et Miel recula un peu puis se jeta courageusement dans la mêlée portant toujours Lysbeth sur son dos qui s'accrochait vaillamment à sa fourrure épaisse, La fillette pour aider son nouvel ami, attira vers elle un caillou et le lança de toute ses forces vers le guetteur. La pierre en touchant le corps mou et caoutchouteux de la bestiole explosa avec la puissance d'une petite bombe. Mais dans le bordel créer par l'intrusion du monstre, personne ne fit attention à ce petit éclair blanc, même pas Lysbeth. Boromir trancha le tentacule qui retenait captif Frodon et celui – ci tomba dans les bras du jeune guerrier. Gandalf cria à la communauté :

-Dans les mines.

Tous se mirent à courir vers la sécurité relative des mines. Tandis que Boromir courait vers les mines avec son précieux chargement entre les bras, Aragorn tournant la tête vit Miel aux prises avec un tentacule qui essayait de prendre Lysbeth, il fit demi – tour et trancha l'appendice gluant. Miel retrouva Lysbeth sur son dos et se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers les mines suivi d'Aragorn qui vérifiait qu'aucun autre truc gluant tenterait de prendre la fillette. Legolas couvrit la fuite de ses amis avec des flèches bien placées qui blessèrent gravement le monstre aquatique. Quand ils furent tous dans les mines, ils virent avec horreur la bestiole qui continuait à vouloir les tuer. Miel couru la queue entre les pattes vers l'endroit le plus profond du couloir, mais toujours à proximité de la communauté. Tous se serrèrent les uns contre les autres quand le monstre détruisit la porte et plongea la communauté dans le noir le plus complet. Tous regardaient tout autour d'eux et les hobbits poussèrent un cri de frayeur quand ils virent près d'eux à hauteur du haut du crâne d'Aragorn qui était le plus grand de toute la communauté, deux yeux qui luisaient doucement dans le noir. Legolas sorti doucement une flèche, banda son arc, pendant que Gandalf éclairait les lieux avec un cristal qu'il mit sur son bâton. Il pointa la lumière ainsi créer vers les deux yeux, et virent Lysbeth qui les regardait étonnée et effrayée. Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Gandalf lui demanda :

-Lysbeth, tu vois dans le noir ?

-Oui, j'ai toujours vu dans le noir, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas peur du noir. Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'à la maison, quand Cédric avait faim et qu'il avait peur de descendre, c'est moi qui y allait.

Les autres se dirent qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir cette petite près d'eux, elle était mignonne, courageuse et en plus elle pouvait voir dans le noir le plus complet. Gandalf se tourna vers le reste de la communauté et leur dit :

-Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orcs dans les profondeurs du monde. Ne faites pas de bruit, il nous faudra 4 jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçu.

Toute la communauté se mit en marche, suivant fidèlement l'istari à travers les ténèbres ténébreuse et lugubres de la Moria.

A suivre.

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Pour le wargs apprivoisé, j'ai emprunté l'idée dans une autre fic que j'ai lu il y a longtemps. J'espère que l'auteur ne m'en voudra pas trop. A +


	9. La chute de Gandalf

Lysbeth chapitre 9

La communauté repartie dans l'obscurité des mines de la Moria, la peur d'être découvert par les créatures démoniaques qui peuplaient les mines. Tous avançaient les uns après les autres en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils avaient décidé que Miel avec Lysbeth seraient derrière Gandalf. En effet, ils comptaient sur la vue exceptionnelle de l'enfant et de l'odorat développé de Miel pour détecter les pièges, les gouffres, et les diverses créatures malsaines qui squattaient les lieux. Le silence n'était troublé que par les respirations de la communauté et leur différentes façons de marcher. Ça l'amusaient, elle écoutait avec attention les autres membres de la communauté de l'anneau, les hommes et le magicien avaient un pas ferme régulier, Gimli un pas lourd, les hobbits des pas doux et feutrés et quand à Legolas et Miel, on entendait presque rien. 

Ils continuaient à avancer tranquillement quand Lysbeth remarqua qu'ils marchaient tout à côté d'un immense précipice. Lysbeth murmura à Miel d'une voix tremblante :

-Ne regarde pas en bas Miel, c'est très profond. J'ai peur. Tu fais attention, hein ? Tu ne dois pas tomber.

Gandalf s'arrêta un moment et expliqua aux autres que la richesse de la Moria venait d'un certain métal plus précieux que l'or ou les pierres précieuses, le mithril. Il s'avança un peu, augmenta un peu la puissance du cristal et la lumière fut réfléchi par les filons de mithril qui couraient sur le mur. La puissante lumière ainsi créer montra à tous la beauté de ce métal. Miel s'approcha un peu, pencha la tête, imitant ainsi les autres qui étaient fascinés par cette splendeur. Merry s'approcha un peu trop du bord et fut retenu du justesse par Pippin avant qu'il ne tombe dans le gouffre. 

La petite troupe recommença à avancer à la suite de Gandalf. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense escalier en pierre tellement raide que même Aragorn avait des difficulté à le grimper. Miel avait refusé d'un mouvement de tête que Lysbeth descende de son dos. Les autres avaient été d'accord avec le wargs, pensant que la fillette se fatiguerait trop vite et risquerait de tomber dans le vide. Ils grimpèrent longtemps, les hobbits avaient depuis longtemps abandonné la station debout pour avancer à genou. Enfin après 3 heures de reptation pour les hobbits, la communauté arriva en haut de l'escalier qui se terminait par un plateau d'où partait 3 chemins différents. Lysbeth et Miel ne purent aider Gandalf, car même avec leurs sens développés, ils ne savaient pas où ils devaient aller. Donc Gandalf dut s'arrêter pour réfléchir et retrouver de mémoire le bon chemin. 

Lysbeth et toute la communauté se reposaient et accessoirement cajolait Miel qui avait l'air d'apprécier cette attention. Pour les membres de la communauté, c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient toucher la fourrure d'un wargs sans que l'animal ne tente de les bouffer. Le plus amusant, c'est que Miel se mettait sur le dos pour que les autres lui grattent le ventre pendant que Lysbeth révisait ce qu'Aragorn et Legolas lui avaient appris sur l'elfique. Pendant ce temps, alors que Gandalf réfléchissait et que les autres noyaient Miel sous des câlins, Frodon surprit un mouvement en bas et se précipita vers l'istari pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient suivit.

-C'est Gollum, cela fait trois jours qu'il nous suit. Miel et Lysbeth l'ont détecté au moment même où il a commencer à nous suivre.

-Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad – dúr ?

-Echappé ou relâché.

-C'est l'anneau qui la mené jusqu'ici. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance de l'anneau. Il l'aime et il le hait. Autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. La vie de Sméagol est une triste histoire. Oui, Sméagol. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait avant que l'anneau ne le trouve et ne le conduise à la folie.

-Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion.

-La pitié ? Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de votre oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Pouvez – vous leur rendre ? Frodon. Alors ne soyez pas trop prompte à dispenser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum a encore un rôle à jouer en bien ou en mal avant que cette histoire ne se termine. De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de beaucoup. 

-Je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi, que rien de tout ceci se soit passé.

- Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombre, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que nous devons décider c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. Il y a d'autre forces à l'œuvre dans ce monde à part la volonté du mal. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'anneau et dans ce cas vous aussi avez été désigné pour le détenir. Et ça c'est plutôt encourageant.

Gandalf arriva à faire sourire Frodon, tandis que Lysbeth au lieu de dire en elfique " je bois de l'eau ", dit " je bois des veaux " ce qui fit rire Aragorn et Legolas qui la reprirent avec un rire joyeux. Et ils furent encore plus joyeux quand Gandalf leur dit quel chemin ils devaient prendre. Tous se levèrent et suivirent tranquillement le magicien qui expliqua à Merry qu'en cas de doute, il fallait toujours utiliser son flair. Ils descendirent tous un escalier aussi raide que celui qu'ils venaient de monter. Au bout de l'escalier, ils arrivèrent devant une salle immense. Tous regardaient la petite fille qui avait l'air ébloui par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle murmura aux autres :

-Vous avez vu comme c'est beau, tontons.

-Non, ma puce. Nous on ne peut pas voir dans le noir. Rétorqua en souriant Legolas.

-Risquons – nous à faire un peu de lumière.

Gandalf augmenta la puissance de sa lanterne et éclaira la Moria devant les autres ébahis qui virent enfin ce qu'avait vu la fillette quelques instant auparavant. Une salle sans fond, avec des colonne sans fin qui montaient haut dans le ciel sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Tous étaient fasciné par ce que pouvaient faire les nains. C'étaient vraiment d'excellents architectes. Gandalf murmura :

-Regardez ! Le grand Royaume et la cité des Nains de Cavenain.

Sam chuchota d'un air émerveillé :

-Pour sûr que c'est artistique, y a pas d'erreur.

Ils reprirent la route, Miel était un peu nerveux et marchait à côté de Lysbeth qui voulait marcher sans aide. Ils avancèrent pendant encore 3 heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant une petite salle devant laquelle s'amoncelait des monceaux de cadavres. Gimli regarda vers l'ouverture et vit un rayon de soleil frapper un espèce de tombeau blanc. Il se mit à courir pour s'y rendre, suivi par toute la communauté, enfin presque toute, car Lysbeth fasciné par la grande salle ne fit pas attention aux autres et s'enfonça dans le noir tandis que Miel et les autres essayaient de suivre Gimli. Elle continuait à marcher, sans un regard pour les autres et arriva dans une partie de la salle où un rayon blanc partait du plafond pour s'engouffrer dans un mur. Elle avait la tête penchée en arrière et regardait tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir fasciné par la hauteur des colonnes et la beauté un peu rude de la construction naine. C'était un endroit qui avait dû être chaleureux du temps du Royaume des Nains. Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre parmis les ombres silencieuse et invisible. Près du mur, elle entendit des cri et des bruits de bataille. Puis soudain, le mur se brisa.

Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient suivit Gimli et étaient arrivé dans la pièce dont le sol étaient recouvert de corps, preuve qu'une terrible bataille avait eu lieu ici. Gimli s'approcha du tombeau et en lisant l'inscription, il se mit à pleurer et à psalmodier une prière naine. Les autres arrivèrent et Gandalf lut ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le tombeau :

-Ici gît Balín, fils de Fundín. Seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et vit par terre un squelette qui tenait encore un vieux livre tailladé et légèrement brûlé. Il retira les mains du mort et prit le livre. Une grande partie des feuille se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol quand il se releva. Il commença la lecture :

- Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours, les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent. 

Alors qu'il lisait, Legolas se rapprocha d'Aragorn et murmura :

-Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici.

Le rôdeur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Boromir pour remonter le moral de Gimli lui posa la main sur l'épaule et écouta comme tous le monde ce que lisait Gandalf. Merry, Frodon et Sam étaient côte à côte et devenaient de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que Gandalf avançait dans sa lecture. Pippin quant à lui tenait les affaires du magicien et reculait lentement vers un puits qu'il heurta doucement. Cette petite secousse le fit sursauter et il se retourna brutalement pour voir sur la margelle du puits, les restes d'un nain assit sur le bord. Il approcha doucement la main d'une flèche qui sortait du ventre du mort et la tourna légèrement. Ce geste de curiosité déséquilibra la tête du cadavre qui tomba dans le gouffre. Tous sursautèrent violemment en entendant ce bruit de tonnerre qui remplaçait quelques instant auparavant le silence qui avait régné dans la Moria. Malheureusement, le reste du corps parti peu après la tête, entraînant dans sa chute bruyante, la chaîne et le sceau qui y était accroché. Le boucan fut apocalyptique. Gandalf referma le livre avec un claquement sec et dit sévèrement au jeune hobbit :

-Crétin de Touque. Jetez – vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité. 

Gandalf lui arracha ses affaires des mains et allait retourner vers les autres quand un bruit incongru résonna dans le silence rétablit de la Moria. Un tambour, un tambour dans les profondeur. Gandalf et Pippin se tournèrent vers le puits l'air très inquiet pour l'un et l'air du crétin qui vient de faire une bourde magistrale pour l'autre. Des cris inhumains retentirent dans le lointains, et malheureusement pour la communauté, ils se rapprochaient rapidement d'eux. Legolas reconnu instantanément ces cris tandis que l'épée de Frodon virait au bleu et l'elfe s'exclama :

-Les orques ! 

Boromir se précipita pour fermer la porte et failli se retrouver avec une aération dans la tête. Il se recula instinctivement sauvant sa vie. Aragorn se tourna vers les hobbits et cria :

-Reculez ! Restez près de Gandalf.

Soudain l'horreur le submergea et il cria aux autres :

-Où est Lysbeth ?

-Elle a dû rester dehors. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle si elle est tombée entre leurs mains. Dit rapidement Gandalf d'un ton sombre. Il fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard et vit que Miel était proche des hommes, les babines retrousser sur des crocs avides de mordre dans de la chaires d'orques.

Aragorn jeta la torche qu'il portait et vint à l'aide de Boromir afin de bloquer la porte. Boromir se tourna vers Aragorn et lui dit d'un ton de conversation :

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes.

Legolas leur jeta des haches à doubles tranchants afin de coincer les portes et de retenir le plus possible des créatures ignobles qui allaient bientôt demander réparation pour tapage diurne. Tous se préparèrent à la vague orquesque qui allaient bientôt les submerger. Legolas et Aragorn avaient sortis leur arcs et visaient consencieusement la porte et les interstices aux cas où un de ses G.O (gentils orques) pointent son nez sale dans la salle. Boromir était placé près de l'elfe et du rôdeur avec d'une main son épée et de l'autre son bouclier. Gimli, lui, était sur la tombe de son cousin et grogna :

-Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire !

Gandalf était derrière le tombeau armé de son bâton et de son épée glamdring et cachait les hobbits de son corps. En fait ils étaient derrière lui serrer les uns contre les autres et avaient sortis leur épées. Tous étaient près à la bataille, même Miel qui commençait à bavouiller de joie à l'approche du combat sanglant qu'il allait y avoir. Les orques tentaient de briser la porte à coup de hache et d'épée, Legolas et Aragorn tirèrent chacun une flèche qui s'engouffrèrent dans l'interstice et tuèrent 2 des créatures. Soudain, la porte vola en éclat sous les coups répétés des orques. Les orques entrèrent dans la pièces avec la même délicatesse qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros enragés, Legolas et Aragorn tirèrent plusieurs flèches qui firent à chaque fois mouche. Mais ils durent abandonner les arcs pour l'épée et la dague. Tous se précipitèrent dans le conflit. Le bruit était d'une incroyable intensité et le combat d'une incroyable férocité, les cris de rage et de douleurs des orques se mêlaient aux épées qui s'entrechoquaient, aux flèches qui volaient, aux aboiements et aux grognements puissant de Miel qui faisait à lui seul plus de dégâts que la communauté au complet. 

Le combat avait commencer depuis 5 minutes quand un cri assez ignoble résonna dans la grande salle. Sam qui se trouvait devant la porte eut la joie immense d'être aux premières loges pour assister à l'entrée triomphale d'un troll deeeeeeeeesssssssssss cavernes ( applaudissez l'idiot du village ). Cette fausse – couche d'éléphant dans sa délicatesse naturelle pulvérisa la porte et reçu en cadeau de bienvenu une flèche dans l'épaule. Il se précipita de l'avant et tenta de transformer Sam en crêpes, mais le hobbits n'étant pas vraiment d'accord, il plongea entre les grosses pattes du troll et se retrouva derrière la bestiole qui tenta à nouveau de l'écraser, mais cette fois – ci avec le pied. Le jeune hobbit n'eut la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention d'Aragorn et de Boromir qui saisirent la chaîne qui retenait le troll et le tirer vers eux. Le bestiau perdit l'équilibre, tomba en arrière et tenta d'assommer le rôdeur et le gondorien avec un grand coup de masse. Aragorn évita le coup. Boromir fut simplement effleuré par l'arme mais fut quand même sonné. Le troll prit la chaîne à pleine main et envoya l'homme s'écraser contre le mur. Devant lui se trouvait un orques qui voulait le réduire en pièce, mais une flèche de Legolas ralenti la créature et une mâchoire pleine de crocs rougie de sang lui arracha la tête. Le corps décapité de l'orque tomba sur Boromir qui le repoussa avec dégoût et il flatta rapidement Miel qui reparti à l'attaque. Le jeune homme le suivit quelques instant plus tard.

Après Boromir, ce fut Gimli qui eut droit à la violence naturelle du troll. Le nain lui envoya une lance dans le ventre et le troll riposta d'un coup de masse qui pulvérisa la tombe de Balín. Gimli n'eut la vie sauve qu'en sautant et en roulant par terre afin d'échapper aux gros pieds du monstre. Il devait se battre contre le troll et aussi contre les orques. Mais ceux – ci recevaient la plus part du temps les coups destinés à Gimli. Alors que celui – ci était par terre et que le troll voulait l'écraser, il n'eut son salut qu'à l'intervention de l'elfe qui envoya deux flèches qui blessèrent le troll qui devint vraiment fou furieux. Il attaqua Legolas à grands coup de chaîne, mais le fils de Thranduil évita habilement chacun des coups, jusqu'au moment où la chaîne s'enroula autour d'une colonne et coince le troll. Le jeune elfe utilisa la chaîne comme un pont, se précipita sur la tête de l'idiot et tira une flèche dans son crâne dur. L'elfe n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter à terre. Après l'homme, le nain et l'elfe, le troll s'attaqua aux hobbits et tout particulièrement à Frodon. Il lui attrapa le pied et reçu un bon coup d'épée sur la main. Frodon s'égosillait :

-Aragorn ! ARAGORN ! ! !

Le rôdeur chopa une lance, se précipita sur les deux combattants et enfonça celle – ci dans le ventre du troll. Mais le coup qu'il reçut du troll fut proportionnel à la douleur ressenti par celui – ci. Aragorn s'écrasa contre le mur et resta dans les bras de Loríen ( le valar des rêves ). Frodon se précipita sur son ami, tenta de le réveiller mais sans aucun succès. Le troll retira la lance de son corps et avec un sadisme calculer, il lui enfonça dans le flanc. Merry et Pippin en voyant cela se jetèrent sur son dos et s'amusèrent à lui enfoncer leur épées dans le cou. Le reste de la communauté acheva les derniers orques et se précipitèrent à la rescousse. Sauf Miel qui avait reçu l'ordre de Gandalf de protéger Frodon et Aragorn au cas où d'autres orques viendraient. Les coups pleuvaient sur le troll qui fut achevé d'une flèche dans le gosier. Quand il tomba, tous allèrent voir Frodon qui était toujours allongé par terre. Aragorn qui venait de se réveiller grâce aux douces lèchouilles du wargs rampa vers le hobbit, le mit sur le dos et soupira d'aise en l'entendant soupirer. Le hobbit n'était que sonné. Frodon s'assit difficilement en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il écarta doucement les pans de sa chemise et montra à tous la beauté de sa cotte de maille. Tous sursautèrent quand ils entendirent Miel aboyer et se précipiter vers le trou fait par le troll. Aragorn reçu un coup de queue en pleine figure. Ils se relevèrent tous et virent se qui avaient fait réagir ainsi l'animal, il léchait avec joie Lysbeth qui se trouvait donc de l'autre côté du mur. Elle avait dû se perdre et continuer le chemin sans faire attention aux autres et était arrivé après la bataille. 

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la fessée qu'elle reçu de la part de Gandalf et le sermon de la part de ses tontons lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise et qu'il ne fallait plus jamais qu'elle s'écarte un tant soit peu d'eux. Elle leur promit que jamais plus elle ne le ferait. Les grosse larmes coulaient sur ses joues, car elle avait mal aux fesses mais aussi parce qu'elle avait désobéit à ses tontons. Aragorn la réinstalla sur Miel et ils partirent tous en courant quand ils entendirent les rumeurs des orques qui revenaient. Ils ne purent courir plus longtemps, car ils furent bientôt entouré par des orques venu de tous les coins de la Moria. Lysbeth regardait avec curiosité des êtres qui grognaient. Mais elle se mit à trembler et Miel avec elle quand ils entendirent tout deux un grondement sourd au loin et qui se rapprochait. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur et levant la main, elle pointa de son doigt tremblant, le fond de la salle. Le grognement retentit à nouveau plongeant les orques dans l'affolement le plus complet et ils partirent tous en criant de peur fuyant la chose qui arrivait. Bientôt il ne resta que les membres de la communauté et Lysbeth qui tentait de descendre de Miel pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Aragorn tenta de la rattraper, mais elle se faufila et s'enfuya dans la direction opposée. Les autres restaient un moment et Boromir demanda à Gandalf :

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

-Un Balrog, un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courez !

Ils partirent en courant sur la trace de la fillette qui fut vite rattrapé par eux, et toute la petite troupe s'engouffra par une petite porte. Boromir faillit tomber dans un gouffre et fut rattraper par Legolas et par les crocs de Miel qui attrapa l'elfe par la tunique et le tira en arrière. C'était la deuxième fois que l'animal lui sauvait la vie. Les autres arrivèrent à la suite de Legolas, de Boromir et de Miel. Gandalf s'appuya contre le mur épuisé par la course et dit au rôdeur près de lui :

-Guidez – les Aragorn. Le pont est proche.

-Non.

-Faites ce que je vous dit ! Les épées ne nous sont d'aucun secours ici. 

Ils se mirent à descendre 4 à 4 les escaliers qui menaient au pont de Khazad – dûm, mais une brèche dans l'escalier les contraignit à stopper leur avancer. Legolas prit Lysbeth dans ses bras, sauta et la déposa doucement sur le sol. La fillette recula un peu pour ne pas gêner ses tontons et les encouragea de sa petite voix. Legolas se tourna vers Gandalf, lui fit un signe en l'appelant :

-Gandalf !

Le magicien sauta et fut rattraper par Legolas. Mais les orques se mirent à tirer sur la compagnie, Legolas et Aragorn ripostèrent, tuant les meilleurs archers. Boromir prit Merry et Pippin sous ses bras et sauta. Mais une partie de l'escalier s'effondra après qu'il eut sauté. Aragorn prit Sam dans les bras et le jeta dans les bras de Boromir. Les orques continuèrent à leur tirer dessus, puis sans le vouloir, Lysbeth effleura le jeune elfe et celui – ci eut temporairement une vision plus perçante et un tir plus précis, le temps que dura l'effleurement. Legolas demanda à la fillette de lui prendre lui toucher le dos et de ne pas lâcher, ce que la fillette fit sans problème. Le rôdeur se tourna vers Gimli, mais celui – ci le stoppa d'un geste en disant :

-Non, personne ne lancera un nain.

Il se prépara à sauté, mais il fut prit dans l'étau écrasant de la puissante mâchoire de Miel qui bondit et se retrouva sans problème de l'autre côté avec un nain gesticulant dans la gueule. Mais le pont s'effrita encore et Frodon et Aragorn se retrouvèrent trop éloigner pour tenter un quelconque saut. Un bout du plafond s'effondra sur s'escalier sous les coup du balrog qui tenta de défoncer la porte. L'escalier se brisa derrière eux et à sa base. Il oscilla et tomba sur l'autre partie qui permit à Frodon et à Aragorn de sauter, Boromir réceptionna Frodon et Legolas Aragorn. Ils reprirent leur course, Gimli et Lysbeth sur le dos de Miel qui fonçait dans les escaliers sans ralentir d'un pouce et suivit par les autres qui avaient dû mal à les suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où jaillissait des flammes de grandes fissures dans le sol. Gandalf leur cria :

-Vers le pont ! Dépêchez – vous !

Tous obéirent au magicien et coururent, mais un rugissement et un regain de flammes les fit s'arrêter et se retourner. Le balrog les avait retrouver et il se mit à leur courir après. Ils passèrent les uns après les autres, et le seul à avoir des difficulté fut Miel qui était un peu gros et dû avancer lentement de peur de tomber dans le gouffre. Quand ils furent de l'autre côté, ils virent que Gandalf s'était arrêté au milieu du pont, il fait face au Balrog. Lysbeth était descendu de Miel et regardait se qui se passait. Ce qu'elle murmura arriva aux oreilles sensibles de Legolas :

-Tonton Gandalf, il va tomber dans le trou.

Il regarda avec appréhension ce qui allait suivre priant que la fillette ait tort. D'une main il tenait son bâton et de l'autre, il tenait son épée Glamdring qui luisait froide et blanche. Gandalf hurla :

-Vous ne passerez pas.

En réponse, le Balrog étendit ses ailes noires et s'enflamma en gondant dangereusement. Gandalf lui dit :

-Je suis un serviteur du feu secret. Détenteur de la flamme d'Anor.

Il leva son bâton et la lumière devint éclatante et l'entoura totalement le cachant à nos yeux. Il cria à nouveau :

-Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn.

Le Balrog tira sa grande épée maléfique et l'abattit sur Glamdring. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent et l'épée du Balrog vola en éclat. Gandalf lui dit :

-Repartez dans l'ombre.

Le Balrog renifla de dédain et fit un pas en avant sur le pont, il tira son grand fouet maléfique et le fit claquer vers Gandalf qui l'évita très facilement. Gandalf lui hurla :

-Vous ne passerez pas !

Il rejoignit son épée et son bâton et abattit ce dernier sur le pont qui s'écroula quand le balrog avança pour le supprimer un bonne fois pour toute. Il tomba en arrière en hurlant de rage contre Gandalf qui le regardait tomber. Alors que le magicien allait les rejoindre pour continuer notre route, le Balrog fit claquer son fouet qui s'enroula autour de la cheville de l'istari lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Gandalf en tombant lâcha son épée et son bâton qui tombèrent à la suite du démon. Il n'eut que le temps de se rattraper au bord du pont. 

Frodon et Lysbeth tentèrent de rejoindre Gandalf mais lui fut rattrapé par Boromir et elle par Legolas.. Gandalf les regarda et les souffla :

-Fuyez pauvres fous. 

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se retenir, mais il glissait inexorablement vers le gouffre, et tomba.

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! !

TONTON GANDALF ! ! ! NNNNOOOOOONNNNNNN ! ! !

Elle se débattait comme une petite tigresse, mais ne put s'échapper de l'étreinte du jeune elfe qui l'emmena à l'extérieur. Elle sanglotait désespérément. Quand Legolas la lâcha, elle se précipita vers les mines pour retrouver Gandalf, il courut pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle criait et elle pleurait :

-TONTON GANDALF, TONTON GANDALF ! ! ! 

OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! L 

Aragorn prit la tête de la communauté et poussa tout le monde à marcher, à continuer la route. Lysbeth serrait le cou de l'elfe à l'étouffer et pleurait comme un malheureuse. Legolas fredonnait une berceuse elfique pour la calmer, mais la tristesse était trop grande et quand il la déposait au sol, elle restait prostrée se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il fut donc obliger de la garder dans ses bras. Enfin après plusieurs heures de pleurs, elle s'endormit profondément épuisées par les évènements de la journée.

A suivre. 


	10. La fête

Disclamer : pratiquement tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf les persos que j'ai crée.

Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de reviews. Vos encouragements et vos appréciations m'aident à écrire cette fic et j'utilise certaines de vos remarques pour remanier mes textes. Alors du fond du cœur, Merci.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. 

La fête chapitre 10

Après plusieurs heures de marches, ils arrivèrent aux bois de la Lothlórien. Ils marchèrent un peu sous les frondaisons du bois dorée quand il furent surpris par une troupe d'elfes menée par un grand elfe aux longs cheveux blond argentés qui fut plus que surpris quand l'énorme wargs qui les accompagnait se coucha sur ordre d'Aragorn et ne tenta pas de les attaquer. Il se tourna vers les autres et les observaient avec un regard hautain. Mais il regardait Gimli avec tout son mépris. Son expression s'améliora un peu quand il vit la fillette qui dormait profondément dans les bras de Legolas. Il amena toute la communauté, enfin presque toute, car Miel avait refusé de grimper, jusqu'à un talan tout en haut d'un grand arbre et attendit les ordres de la dame de Lórien. Il observa la fillette plus attentivement se demandant pourquoi une enfant elfe aussi jeune faisait dans la communauté. Soudain elle commença à se débattre et se réveilla en criant:

-**TONTON GANDALF** !

Elle frotta ses yeux rougie par les larmes et regarda tout autour d'elle. Boromir lui apporta de quoi manger, mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête, enfonça son visage dans la tunique du prince de Mirkwood et se remit à pleurer. Legolas lui chanta une douce berceuse elfique, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne se calmait pas mais pleura de plus belle. Merry et Pippin prirent les choses en mains, ils refluèrent la boule de larmes dans leur gorges et se chantèrent une chanson de la comté, amusante et innocente. La fillette sorti son visage de la tunique de Legolas et regarda étonnée les 2 hobbits qui avaient réussit là où le jeune elfe avait échoué. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et écoutait la chanson des 2 hobbits. Elle leur fit un petit sourire tristounet et se calma. La nuit était tombé, et les elfes regardaient la fillette enfin les deux yeux luisant de la fillette qui avait l'air de scruter leurs âmes et ça les mettaient vachement mal à l'aise. Puis l'elfe qui s'appelait Haldir revint et leur dit de les suivre. Ce qu'ils firent. Lysbeth qui était maintenant dans les bras de Boromir lui demanda :

-Tonton Boromir, t'as peur ?

-Non !…En fait si, j'ai un peu peur.

-Si tu veux je te prête Mitzy ce soir.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, mais tu vas avoir besoin d'elle, car tu as eu un gros chagrin et tu vas avoir besoin de Mitzy pour vider ton cœur.

-Oui, tu as raison tonton Boromir. Je t'aime tonton Boromir.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ma puce, et tout ceux de la communauté aussi.

-Même tonton Gimli ?

-Oui, même Gimli.

-Mais il grogne toujours contre moi, il est toujours en colère.

-Mais non, c'est ça façon d'être. Tu sais, si quelqu'un essayait de te faire du mal, il serait vraiment en colère.

-OOOOOHHHH ! ! C'est vrai tonton Gimli ?

-Grml ! Oui, ma…..ma…mon petit ange. Bégaya Gimli avec les joues qui se teintaient de rouge.

-Je vous aime tous très fort. S'exclama Lysbeth en faisant un énorme sourire qui remonta un peu le moral de la communauté.

Legolas s'approcha un peu de Boromir et demandant à Miel de se pousser. Celui – ci grommela un peu et pour se défouler, fonça sur Haldir, l'attrapa par la tunique, et le mit sur son dos pour pouvoir faire un peu de vitesse. Aragorn ordonna à Miel d'arrêter, mais le fauve fonça dans tous les sens, avec sur le dos un elfe éberluer qui lui ordonna de revenir vers les autres. L'elfe avait l'air d'être en colère et Miel mit ses oreilles à la Yoda comprenant qu'il venait de faire une sacrée bêtise. Il revint vers les autres, et quand Haldir fut redescendu de l'animal, celui – ci tenta de se cacher derrière Sam, la patte sur le museau et le derrière en l'air. Aragorn s'excusa auprès du gardien des frontières et lui expliqua que Miel ne voulait que jouer avec lui et qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur ami que cet animal. Après ce petit intermède, ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Legolas demanda à Lysbeth :

-Ma puce, comment savais – tu que Gandalf allait tomber ?

Tous y compris les elfes se tournèrent quand ils entendirent la question du fils de Thranduil et attendirent la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir :

-J'ai rêvé, quand je suis tombé dans le trou, j'ai rêvé que tonton Gandalf il tombait dans un trou profond, très profond. Tonton Legolas, si j'ai rêvé de ça, est ce que tout mes rêve sont vrai ?

-Pose cette question à la dame Galadriel, elle te répondra. Dit Haldir d'une voix calme en caressant la tête de Miel.

-C'est vrai, Monsieur Haldir de Lórien ?

-Oui, petite.

Elle allait répondre quand un oiseau lui fit lever le nez et elle vit une chose étrange dans le ciel.

-OOOOHHHH ! ! ! Tonton Boromir, regarde la lune elle est bizarre.

Tous levèrent le nez au ciel et virent le lune avec une étrange couleur violette.

-Je suis née une nuit de lune violette, ça revient une fois tous les 5 ans. C'est Papa qui me l'a dit. J'ai 5 ans aujourd'hui. Je suis une grande fille, je vais pouvoir aller à l'école des grands.

Tous écoutaient le blabla de la fillette en souriant, puis Legolas lui posa une question en elfique et la fillette avec son elfique hésitant répondit du mieux qu'elle put, et le cours d'elfique recommença. Aragorn dit en souriant :

-Tu as 5 ans, mais c'est bien ma puce, il va falloir fêter ton anniversaire.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la cité de Caras Caradhon, tous les elfes fuyaient devant le wargs qui continuait à vouloir laver complètement les cheveux de l'elfe qui se trouvait près d'Haldir. Lysbeth murmura :

-C'est comme dans un rêve, sauf qu'il y a pas les arbres morts.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, Lysbeth étant sur le dos de Miel afin de permettre aux autres de ne pas risquer de tomber à la renverse. L'animal était un peu nerveux, car il n'aimait pas les grands arbres, mais par amour pour Lysbeth, il l'emmena jusqu'en haut sans aucun problème. Ils montèrent tranquillement, Lysbeth regardait du haut de Miel et ce qu'elle voyait la remplissait d'émerveillement et de bonheur. Elle sentait qu'elle était à l'abris ici, comme elle l'était près d'Elrond et de Gandalf. Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens et les elfes près d'elle se demandaient comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir de torticolis à force de gigoter comme cela. Elle vit près d'elle Olwir qui tentait de retirer la bave qu'avait déposé Miel. Le pauvre elfe faisait des grimaces de dégoût en touchant la texture gluante de la salive de l'animal, elle pouffa de rire et récolta le regard noir de l'elfe. Lysbeth prit son sac, farfouilla dedans, sortit sa serviette et la donna à l'elfe avec un grand sourire. Il tenta de lui faire les gros yeux, mais sourit à son tour et prit la serviette en remerciant la petite fille en elfique :

__

-Merci petite fille. 

-_De rien monsieur._

-Tu parles bien dit donc ?

-C'est grâce à...à... tonton Legolas, tonton Aragorn et...et... tonton Gandalf qui m'ont a...a... appris cet...te langue. Répondit Lysbeth en butant sur les mots

-_Même si tu fais quelques fautes, je trouve que tu te débrouille bien._

-Merci.

Elle ne pouvait voir l'expression d'immense fierté sur les visages de Legolas et d'Aragorn quand ils l'entendirent répondre à Olwir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier et Haldir leur demanda d'attendre ici les souverains de la Lothlórien. Lysbeth descendit du dos de Miel qui s'étendit de tout son long devant la fillette sous le regard vraiment méfiant des gardes qui avaient la mains sur leurs armes au cas où ce monstre aurait des vus sur les souverains qui descendaient avec grâce l'escalier de marbre. Lysbeth leva la tête et regarda avec curiosité les deux personnes qui avançaient lentement vers eux. Toute la communauté les regardaient avec stupéfaction, c'étaient la première fois qu'ils voyaient des souverains elfes d'une tel puissance et d'une telle majesté. Lysbeth ne regardait pas Galadriel, mais été focalisé sur Celeborn, les images de son rêve dans la montagne lui revenait en mémoire et elle crut que ce qu'elle avait rêvé était vrai et qu'il avait vraiment pleuré sur son chocolat et qu'il avait vraiment reçut un coup de miroir sur la tête. Elle ressentit une grande tristesse pour lui.

Quand les souverains furent arrivé devant eux, Celeborn fit un tour d'horizon, pensant que le regard de tristesse de l'enfant était en rapport avec la tristesse qu'ils lisaient dans le regard des autres membre. Il fronça un peu les sourcils quand il vit devant lui un énorme wargs qui dormait aux pieds de la communauté. Il interrompit ses pensées et leur dit :

- L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu. 9 sont ici alors qu'ils étaient 10 en quittant Foncombe. Dites moi où est Gandalf ? Car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin.

Galadriel se tourna vers Aragorn et lu dans son regard la terrible nouvelle.

-Gandalf le gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.

Aragorn avait l'air d'être prêt à montrer ses sentiments les plus profond et Celeborn était choqué par ce que venait de dire son épouse. Legolas baissa les yeux et répondit :

-En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme. Un balrog de Morgoth. Là Celeborn fut vraiment choqué car il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus de balrog depuis la chute de Morgoth. Legolas ajouta : car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les rais de la Moria.

Gimli s'en voulu pour ce qui était arrivé, il se disait que s'il n'avait pas insisté, Gandalf serait encore parmis nous. Il soupira bruyamment ravalant un sanglot. Galadriel dit doucement :

-Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. Surtout ne laisser pas le vide de Khazad - Dum remplir votre cœur Gimli fils de Gloïn. Car le danger a totalement envahi le monde et sur toute terre l'amour est désormais mêlée de souffrance. 

Elle regarda dans les yeux de chacun des membres de la communauté lisant dans leur esprit et leur redonnant un peu d'espoir. Boromir se sentit mal mais grâce au don de Lysbeth, il fut moins choqué. Il se dit, c'est vrai elle a raison, il reste de l'espoir, tant que Sauron n'a pas retrouver son anneau, il reste de l'espoir. Il se sentit un peu mieux et remercia silencieusement la reine des elfes qui entendit sa pensée. Celeborn continua de parler :

-Que va devenir cette communauté ? Car sans Gandalf tout espoir est perdu.

Aragorn réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils au futur de la communauté, ils ne pouvaient faire marche arrière et ils ne pouvaient rester en Lórien sans mettre en danger ce pays. Galadriel répondit à la question de son époux.

-Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Ecartez – vous en un tant soit peu et se sera l'échec entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure temps que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœur se troubler à présent allez prendre un peu de repos car vous êtes accablé par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix.

En entendant ses sages paroles, tous reprenaient espoir, sauf Lysbeth qui n'avait strictement rien écouter et rien comprit à se qu'avait dit la grande dame. Elle était omnubilé par Celeborn, ne le lâchant pas des yeux et se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire si il lui parlait. Le roi de Lórien scrutait chaque visage, les voyant s'éclairer un peu sous les douces paroles de son épouse, sauf une la fillette continuait à le regarder avec la même tristesse et de la…pitié ? ? ! ! Il s'approcha de la fillette prenant garde à ne pas écraser la queue du wargs qui ne serait pas très heureux. Il s'accroupit avec grâce devant l'enfant pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda doucement :

-Pourquoi me regardes – tu ainsi mon enfant ?

-Ben, c'est triste ce qui vous ait arrivé ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la fillette se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arrivé au monarque, elle était trop petite pour avoir apprit l'histoire de Dame Galadriel et de Celeborn. Il posa la question qui le tarabustait :

-Et que m'est – il arrivé de si grave pour que vous en soyez si triste ?

-Ben, vous n'avez plus de chocolat après que tonton Gandalf ait tout mangé et madame Galadriel vous a tapé avec son miroir.

-Comment ? ? ? ! ! ! 0.0

Il regarda son épouse qui ne comprenait pas non plus et son regard vira sur la compagnie de l'anneau qui se tordait de rire, il se releva lentement sans les lâcher des yeux. Legolas s'accroupit près de la fillette et lui dit avec douceur :

-Tu sais ma toute douce, tous les rêves ne sont pas réels.

-Comment ça ? Pourtant, dans le trou, j'ai bien vu tonton Gandalf tombé et dans la montagne, j'ai vu Monsieur Celeborn, il pleurait parce que tonton Gandalf il lui avait mangé tout son chocolat et après madame Galadriel elle la tapé avec son miroir.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais ce rêve n'était qu'un rêve et l'autre était une vision.

-C'est quoi la différence tonton Legolas ? Je comprend pas

-Viens mon enfant, je vais tout expliquer dit avec douceur Galadriel qui lui prit la main et l'emmena avec douceur vers sa chambre suivi de près par Celeborn et Miel qui ne la lâchait jamais d'une semelle depuis l'aventure dans les mines. 

Le roi hésita un peu puis caressa doucement le fauve qui se laissa faire et même qui lui lécha doucement la main. Les membres de la communauté repartirent et suivirent une jeune servante qui allait les emmener à l'endroit où ils allaient vivre jusqu'à leur départ. Ils entendirent les éclats de rire de Galadriel et de Celeborn en entendant cette fois – ci tout le rêve de la fillette. Elle ne revint pas de la journée, restant avec Galadriel qui lui apprenait la différence entre les rêves et les visions. La reine était intriguée par cette enfant, car elle n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses pensée, c'est comme si une porte la bloquait. Quand elle avait suivit la communauté avec son miroir, elle avait vu les 9 compagnons, mais pour l'enfant, tout ce qu'elle voyait était une colline avec 2 arbres morts sous un ciel étoilé. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêchait de la voir. Elle réfléchissait à cette question quand des bruit d'éclaboussures et des rires sortirent de la salle d'eau, où Celeborn baignait l'enfant. Il y avait bien des domestique qui aurait pu la baigner, mais il avait voulu le faire. Galadriel entendit un énorme PLOUF, et de l'eau un peu savonneuse se répandit dans la chambre.

-Monsieur Celeborn, ça va, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

-Non, merci. Mais je suis trempé.

-HIHIHIHI ! ! !

-Reviens ici Lysbeth. Tu es toute mouillée, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. 

Galadriel vit la fillette toute mouillée sortir en courant, suivi de Celeborn. Galadriel ne put retenir un éclat de rire, surtout que Miel qui l'attendait la fit grimper sur son dos et partit en courant. Ils passèrent comme une flèche suivi par Celeborn qui abandonna la partie quand le loup et la fillette disparurent au plus profond de la forêt. Ils revinrent tous les deux dans un état épouvantable. Le loup était couvert de toile d'araignée et de fleurs des champs, elle avait les cheveux en bataille, et le visage noir de terre et de mousse. Celeborn prit un air désespéré en voyant les dégâts, il pointa un beau petit lac et lui dit :

-Va te laver dans le lac !

-**YOUPPI **

Elle descendit du loup et couru vers le lac toute habillée en poussant des cris de joie. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se jeter dans l'eau, elle fut attrapé par Miel qui la ramena vers Celeborn toute gigotante:

-Mieleuh, arrêteuh.

-Lysbeth, Miel a raison, tu ne dois pas te jeter dans l'eau comme cela. Tu ne sais pas nager. Dit Boromir d'une voix sévère.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne, je lui apprendrais. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas reprendre ton bain et tu ne vas plus jouer comme cela dans la forêt. D'accord ? Demanda Celeborn d'une voix sévère.

-Oui, monsieur Celeborn. Répondit la fillette d'une voix toute contrite.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à un petit bassin, la déshabilla et se mit à la laver pendant qu'elle se tenait pour une fois ( miracle ) tranquille. Celeborn se disait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Miel se trouvait derrière eux et en face se trouvait dame Galadriel qui lui demanda , en pensée, de se jeter dans l'eau. Le wargs n'était pas très chaud, car il n'aime pas beaucoup l'eau. La reine elfique argua que Lysbeth serait plus que ravis s'il prenait son bain en même temps qu'elle. Il se releva d'un bond et se jeta dans l'eau arrosant au passage le souverain des bois dorés qui n'eut plus une endroit de sec. Il entendit des éclats de rire et relevant la tête, il vit son épouse rire comme une démente appuyée contre un arbre. Cet acte demandait réparation, il se pencha vers Miel et lui demanda de sortir de l'eau et d'arroser Galadriel pour s'amuser un peu. La fillette écoutait très étonnée de voir de grands rois s'amuser comme des enfants. L'animal sortit du bassin, le pelage gorgé d'eau, s'arrêta devant Galadriel qui se mit à crier à l'aide. Les gardes arrivèrent mené par Haldir et tous furent copieusement arrosé par le jeune fauve qui revint vers Celeborn ravi de la farce. 

Celeborn se releva enfin et demanda qu'on amène des vêtements propres pour Lysbeth et qu'on donne un bon bain au loup. Miel n'était pas très chaud pour cela, mais Lysbeth qui était en train de se faire sécher par Celeborn lui dit entre deux passages de serviettes:

-Tu vas voir Miel, prendre un bain, c'est très amusant et après tu sentiras très bon et tout le monde voudra te caresser. Et en plus tu sera tout beau.

Le roi de la Lórien sourit doucement en entendant la fillette tenter de convaincre se gros loup, et le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Le loup entra dans l'eau et laissa les elfes le nettoyer complètement. Enfin le roi de Lórien put se relever, assez fier de son œuvre. La fillette ressemblait à une elfe de Lórien. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit avec des pierres blanches, elle allait merveilleusement bien à la fillette. Elle était fin prête pour la fête qui allait avoir lieu pour les 5 ans de cette enfant, la fille du lune. Elle n'était là que depuis un jour et une nuit et pourtant elle avait prit une place immense dans le cœur de Celeborn et de son épouse. La fillette marchait tranquillement au côté du roi quand elle croisa un elfe. Elle s'arrêta et demanda à Celeborn :

-Monsieur Celeborn, pourquoi il a dit que je pourrais être votre fille ?

L'elfe qui n'avait pas ouvert le bec se retourna brusquement manquant de percuter un autre elfe qui venait vers lui. Il se tourna vers elle stupéfier.

-Lysbeth, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

-Non, il l'a dit avec sa tête.

Celeborn l'a regarda gravement et lui demanda :

-Tu peux entendre ce que nous pensons, Lysbeth ?

-Oui, Monsieur Celeborn, depuis hier quand j'ai entendu Madame Galadriel qui me parlait dans ma tête, mais elle parlait tellement doucement, que j'ai rien entendu de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-A quoi est ce que je pense maintenant ?

-Que vous avez peur que Gali, c'est qui Gali ?

-C'est mon épouse Galadriel.

-Ah, donc vous avez peur que Gali vous quitte, et que vous soyez tout seul. Et puis vous voudriez bien avoir un autre enfant parce que vous trouvez que Gali est encore plus jolie quand elle attend un bébé.

Tous les elfes s'étaient arrêté et voyaient le roi de la Lórien rougir de plus en plus car la fillette dévoilait au grand jour toutes ses pensées les plus secrètes. Galadriel avait entendu tout ce qu'avait dit la fillette et regardait son époux avec douceur et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'accrut encore. Lysbeth allait continué Mais Celeborn l'en empêcha :

-Alors c'est vrai. Lysbeth, il va falloir que tu apprennes à ne pas dévoiler sans son consentement les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre. Si il est d'accord comme pour moi tout à l'heure, alors tu pourras les dire, mais sinon, c'est secret et tu n'en parles pas. D'accord ?

-D'accord Monsieur Celeborn. Madame Galadriel ?

La fillette s'avança tranquillement vers la reine qui était encore mouillée pendant que son époux allait se changer, et lui demanda :

-Madame Galadriel, j'ai oublié de vous demander quelque chose hier. Voilà, je fais que de rêver d'arbres morts. J'ai demandé à tonton Gandalf, mais y…

-Il. Rectifia Galadriel.

-Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Tu vois des arbres, combien ?

-2.

-En haut d'une colline ?

-Pour mon premier rêve oui. Et quand je veux m'approcher, ils reculent et quand je joue ils s'approchent. ça veut dire quoi ?

-ça veut dire que ces deux arbres sont l'aboutissement de ton destin. Et ce que tu devra faire, tu le saura quand tu seras devant eux. Tu dois laisser les choses aller à leur vitesse et ne pas aller trop vite.

-Ahhh ! D'accord. Merci madame Galadriel.

-Bon je vais te laisser ici et je vais aller me changer après la farce du roi.

Elle laissa Lysbeth entre les mains de belles elfes qui lui tressèrent les cheveux avec douceur lui racontant les plus belles histoires de leur peuple, elle écoutait fasciner les elfes si gracieux. 

Pendant ce temps, les deux souverains sec et changé demandèrent à voir Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir pour discuter de Lysbeth. En effet pour plus de sécurité, Elrond n'avait rien dit sur elle de peur que l'ennemi ne puisse la capturer. Tout ce que savait les souverains c'est qu'il y avait 10 marcheurs et c'est tout. La fillette étant un peu trop jeune, ils avaient voulu avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre. 

-Que savez – vous de cette enfant ? Demanda Galadriel.

-Pas grand chose, les deux seuls qui la connaissent un peu plus sont le seigneur Elrond et Gandalf. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'elle est arrivée deux jours avant notre départ d'Imladris. Nous avons été plus que surpris quand le seigneur Elrond a décidé de nous confié cette enfant, surtout qu'il l'aimait comme sa propre fille.

-Comment cela ? Interrogea Celeborn en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cela c'est passé le lendemain de son arrivé. Elrohir et Elladan étaient partis pour surveillé les alentour, mais ils sont tombés dans une embuscade et Elladan a été tué…

Avant qu'il est pu terminé, les souverains se levèrent en même temps et Galadriel murmura :

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas mon petit fils.

-Veuillez patienter vos altesses, je n'ai pas terminé mon récit.

-Pardonnez – nous. Dit d'une voix éteinte Galadriel qui se rassit lentement en même temps que son époux.

-Gandalf nous à tout raconter car il était présent. Le seigneur Elrond était en train de pleurer la mort de son fils quand Lysbeth lui a posé la main sur l'épaule comme pour lui demander de se calmer et de se pousser. Ce qu'il fit, il se rapprocha de sa fille. Gandalf nous a raconté que ce qui est arrivé ensuite était tout simplement incroyable…

-Que c'est - il passé ? Demanda Celeborn qui serrait la main de son épouse à l'écraser.

-Voilà, elle s'est approché du corps d'Elladan et l'a effleuré avec douceur. Gandalf nous a dit qu'une douce lueur les a enveloppé tout les deux, elle a chanté une étrange chanson, puis elle a recommencé mais sans la finir et c'est Elladan qui la terminé ils ont chanté en cœur pendant 5 mn puis Elladan s'est relevé. Il a encore la cicatrice pour prouver qu'il a été gravement blessé. Quant à Lysbeth, elle est reparti joué avec une plume. Gandalf nous a dit que Sauron voulait se réincarné en elle afin de prendre ses pouvoirs et les corrompre.

-Il ne faut pas que cela arrive. Cela serait terrible pour la terre du milieu et pour elle. Elle est si gentille et si innocente, je comprend pourquoi elle est tant aimer par Elrond. Tout ceux qui la connaisse veulent la défendre, même ce wargs ennemi des elfes la protégerait jusqu'à la mort. Nous avons préparé une petite fête pour votre arrivée et pour son anniversaire. J'espère que cela lui plaira, ainsi que les présents que nous comptons lui offrir.

-Je crois qu'elle va être ravi.

Tous s'habillèrent du mieux qu'ils purent pour cette fête qui allait être particulièrement joyeuse. Quand Lysbeth apparu tenant la main d'Haldir qui l'avait prit sous son aile, Legolas et Aragorn s'approchèrent du gardien des frontière de la Lothlórien et lui demandèrent :

-Haldir, nous ne savions pas que vous aviez une petite sœur.

Lysbeth les regardait avec de grands yeux et se mit à pouffer de rire, voyant bien que ses tontons ne la reconnaissaient pas dans ses beaux vêtements. Legolas continua :

-Haldir, pourriez – vous nous présenter à cette belle petite fille elfe ?

-Mais avec plaisir. Aragorn, Legolas je vous présente Lysbeth.

-0.0…..

-Bonjour tonton Aragorn, bonjour tonton Legolas. C'est monsieur Celeborn qui m'a habillé et il m'a donné cette belle robe. Elle est belle hein ? Vous savez, Miel est là aussi et lui aussi il est très beaux. Et puis, j'ai rencontré plein d'enfant comme moi, et j'ai même reçu la permission de joué avec eux. On a joué avec Mitzy, et aussi avec Mistë et Ariel. Et puis tonton Haldir, il m'a montré toute la cité et il m'a dit qu'on pourrait visiter toute la forêt et il m'a raconté tout plein de très belles histoires. Et puis… 

-Attend ma toute douce. Ria Legolas. Tu va trop vite, ne raconte pas tout, laisse un peu d'histoire pour les autres, ils seraient ravis de te revoir. Ça fait quand même une nuit complète qu'ils ne t'on pas vu. Vas – y vite, et raconte leur ta belle journée.

-Oui d'accord tonton Legolas. A toute à l'heure tonton Aragorn, à toute à l'heure tonton Legolas, à tout à l'heure tonton Haldir. Elle se fraya un chemin parmis la foule afin de retrouver ses autres tontons.

-Elle est trop mignonne cette enfant, elle est sage et très obéissante. J'aimerais bien avoir une fille aussi gentille. Vous savez qu'elle peut lire dans les pensée des autres. C'est Alagfacion qui me l'a dit. Expliqua Haldir avec un énorme sourire qui disparu rapidement en voyant l'expression inquiète sur le visage des deux membres de la communauté.

-Que vous arrive – t – il, on dirait que vous venez d'apprendre la mort d'un de vos amis ?

-C'est presque cela Haldir. Notre petite puce a terminé sa transformation physique et mentale. Il ne lui manque qu'une seule chose pour être une elfe.

-L'immortalité…

-Dans la mort. 

-**NON** ? **CE N'EST PAS VRAI**. Il n'y eut plus un bruit et tous se tournèrent vers Haldir qui était blanc comme un linge. 

Les souverains de la Lórien s'avancèrent se demandant les causes de ce crie dans une fête, d'anniversaire. Ils entendirent les paroles tragiques du gardiens de la Lórien comme tous les elfes.

-Vous en êtes sûr. 

-Oui, Haldir.

Tous se tournèrent vers Galadriel qui continua :

-C'est une ancienne légende qui dit qu'un mortel pure deviendra un elfe mais qu'il aura l'immortalité dans la mort. Mais si on retarde 3 fois cette mort elle atteindra des seuils de douleurs insoupçonnés. Il ne faut en aucun cas la sauver de la mort. Surtout, elle ne doit rien savoir de son funeste destin. Que le peu de temps qui lui reste en temps qu'humaine soit le plus heureux possible.

-Bien votre altesse. Répondit Haldir.

-Tonton Legolas, tonton Aragorn, tonton Haldir. Vous avez vu comme Miel est beau.

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Lysbeth arriver en courant avec trottinant près d'elle Miel avec une pierre sertie dans un collier de cuir autour du cou. Miel se pavanait comme pour que tout le monde puisse le voir tout en beauté. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie, ses yeux billaient comme si toutes les étoiles du ciel se reflétaient dedans. Ses cheveux noir de jais avaient des reflets bleus saphirs de toutes beautés. Galadriel et Celeborn crurent un instant revivre le passé et voir devant leurs yeux éblouis Lúthien, la fils du roi de Doriath Thingol et de Melian la Maiar. 

A partir de ce moment, ils ne pensèrent plus au destin qui attendait l'enfant. La fête fut réussit et Lysbeth s'amusa comme une petite folle. Mais pour elle, le meilleur moment de la soirée fut la remise des cadeaux. Elle reçut de Celeborn un vêtement de voyage et une cape ajusté à sa taille. De Galadriel, elle reçut un petit arc et les flèches assorties. Elle reçu aussi une petite épée elfique incrusté d'une améthyste et gravée d'arabesques et de motifs floraux, et son fourreau en cuir noir avec des incrustations d'or, de mithril et ithildín. Elle reçu aussi deux petite dagues avec des manches en ivoire d'Oliphants. Elle reçut aussi bien d'autres cadeaux une chaîne en mithril, un bracelet or et en argent, une magnifique ceinture avec entrelacs de fleurs qui servaient de boucles. Elle reçut aussi une broche en forme de fleurs pour fermer sa cape. Haldir lui offrit un pendentif qui ressemblait bigrement à l'evenstar sauf que les pierres serties étaient des saphirs et la pierre centrale une améthyste. Quand elle eut ses cadeaux, elle ne put s'en empêcher et sauta au cou de tous les elfes et les embrassa tous sur la joue. Enfin quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, Galadriel emporta l'héroïne de la soirée endormie dans ses bras, le pouce dans la bouche. Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau éclatèrent de rire quand ils entendirent un couinement de stupeur venant de la reine. Celeborn allait y aller quand Legolas lui dit ce qui se passait.

-Comment le savez – vous ?

-Elle m'a sucé l'oreille en dormant pendant 3 heures. Elle adore sucer l'oreille des elfes.

Galadriel revint quelques minutes plus tard en s'essuyant l'oreille, confirmant les dires de l'elfe de Mirkwood. La fête continua toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles pâlissent dans le ciel et qu'une nouvelle journée dans le pays elfique de la Lórien, se commence pour Lysbeth.

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites le moi avec des reviews s'il vous plaît.


	11. Le cadeau

Disclamer : rien à part Lysbeth ne m'appartient dommage.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai réussi à me tirer des larmes pour certaines partie de ce chapitre. Bon ben, bonne lecture.

Les cadeaux chapitre 11

Le ciel venait à peine de s'éclaircir, quand Haldir se sentit être secoué dans tous les sens. Il sortit difficilement de son sommeil elfique et vit debout près de son lit Lysbeth qui le secouait, habillé du costume que lui avait offert Elrond et avec l'arc de Galadriel. Il s'étira et marmonna :

-Lysbeth, qu'est - ce qui ce passe ?

-Tonton, tu m'as promis de m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira pour le sortir du lit.

-Tonton, tu m'avais promis.

-D'accord, d'accord, laisse – moi simplement me réveiller.

Le pauvre elfe se leva très difficilement pendant que Lysbeth descendait comme une folle et l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Haldir regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait cette promesse mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il s'étira et sortit de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux, il prit son arc et ses flèches et partit rejoindre le fillette qui l'attendait impatiemment en bas des escaliers. 

-J'aurais dû me coucher plus tôt. Lysbeth, tu ne veux vraiment pas apprendre l'arc cet après – midi ?

-Non. Tonton Legolas, il va m'apprendre à utiliser des dagues, tonton Aragorn va m'apprendre à utiliser une épée. Et puis madame Galadriel va m'apprendre le quenya et monsieur Celeborn va m'apprendre l'histoire de la terre du milieu. 

-Ah d'accord, je vois que tu as un emploi du temps chargé. Bon, allez viens suis – moi.

Il avança tranquillement tout en continuant à bailler et à s'étirer. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite clairière rectangulaire. Il y avait des cibles, mais aussi un mannequin en paille ainsi que des cibles mouvantes qui étaient mues grâce à la force de l'eau. Haldir lui montra la manière de tenir son arc, de tenir les flèches, de bander l'arc. Il lui montra aussi comment mettre ses pieds, la bonne position de son corps pour donner une plus grande puissance à ses flèches. En fait, se fut surtout un cours théorique, en effet elle ne tira aucune flèche, car Legolas vint les retrouver pour apprendre à Lysbeth à se battre avec des dagues elfiques. Le début du cours fut aussi de la théorie, puis il lui montra les mouvements de bases et elle devait les répéter jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. A la fin du cours, qui dura comme le premier 3 heures, ils partirent pour aller manger, sachant que la fillette avait hâte de commencer le maniement de l'épée. Elle mangea avec beaucoup plus d'appétit que les autres jours et fit honneur au repas. Elle aurait vraiment voulu cet entraînement à l'épée, mais elle ne comprit pas comment le ciel avait pu s'assombrir autant alors qu'elle n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques secondes. En fait, elle s'était endormie le nez dans la salade et Aragorn était allée la coucher.

-Eh bien, elle s'est endormie bien vite constata Gimli.

-C'est normal baillât Haldir. Cette petite était réveillée alors que la soleil venait juste de se lever alors que je venais juste de me coucher. Elle m'a secoué comme un prunier pour que je lui apprenne les bases du tir à l'arc. Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup trop de choses à apprendre en une journée. 

-C'est sa première journée, c'est pour cela que c'est difficile. Mais demain, ce sera beaucoup plus facile. Dit Aragorn.

Et ce fut le cas. Lysbeth se réveilla à l'heure habituelle des enfants et non plus à l'heure où le soleil pâli le ciel. La journée fut longue et difficile mais surtout, extrêmement édifiante. Elle put enfin tirer ses premières flèches qui allèrent s'enfoncer à quelques cm de la cible.

-C'est bien ma puce, mais tu dois mettre plus de force dans ton tir. Mais la précision est bonne.

-D'accord tonton.

L'entraînement s'arrêta quand arriva Legolas pour lui apprendre d'autres mouvements de combats. Ensuite après le déjeuner copieux, elle prit son premier cours avec Aragorn qui fut très dur avec elle, la poussant au maximum de ses possibilités afin qu'elle ait une assez bonne connaissance des techniques de combat quand viendrait la fin du séjour. Ensuite, elle apprit le quenya avec dame Galadriel et fut surpris de voir à quel point les deux langues se ressemblaient. Enfin, elle écouta les récits que lui contait le roi Celeborn. Toute la semaine passa ainsi entre tir à l'arc, cours de dagues, d'épée, de quenya et d'histoire. La fillette n'avait plus de temps pour jouer. C'était comme si ils voulaient la transformer en une elfe adulte et capable de débrouiller seule en quelques semaines. 

Au début c'était amusant, mais maintenant, ça ne l'était plus. Elle était fatiguée et n'arrivait pas à bien dormir. Après ses longs mois avec ses tontons, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir seule. Alors elle prit la décision de dormir avec Miel et Mitzy. Le soir après que la reine l'ait couché, elle se relevait et allait dormir avec son loup au cœur de la forêt loin de la cité. Personne n'était au courant à part la lune et les étoiles qui l'aidaient à sortir silencieusement du palais pour retrouver son fidèle ami.

Mais une nuit, le pot aux roses fut découvert. En effet, après une journée particulièrement difficile où elle s'était fait plusieurs fois rabrouer pour son manque d'attention, elle alla se coucher sans manger et les yeux plein de larmes. S'en voulant un peu de la façon de l'avoir traiter, ses professeurs allèrent lui présenter leurs excuses. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce où dormait la fillette, ils eurent le choc de leur vie en voyant la tête fillette dépasser du rebord de la fenêtre et descendre jusqu'en bas grâce à une corde elfique. Elle donna un petit coup et la corde lui retomba dans les mains. Elle monta sur Miel et tous les deux foncèrent dans la forêt. Les deux souverains ordonnèrent de retrouver l'enfant avant qu'elle ne soit véritablement en danger. Les elfes battirent toute la forêt, mais ne la retrouvèrent pas. Elle revint le lendemain un peu avant le réveil de ses tontons. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'ils l'attendaient tous. Lysbeth sentit qu'elle allait avoir de sacré ennuis. Devant le roi et la reine courroucés, elle leur expliqua avec ses mots d'enfant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir seule et qu'elle n'y arrivait qu'avec Miel. Ils comprirent, qu'ils avaient trop demandé à la fillette, qu'ils lui avaient demandé d'être une adulte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Ils abandonnèrent donc les cours de quenya et d'histoire, mais pas les autres cours, trop important pour la sécurité de la petite. La fillette fut plus que ravi car elle allait enfin pouvoir recommencer à jouer avec Miel et les autres enfants.

A partir de ce moment, elle redevint la fillette espiègle et gentille qu'elle avait toujours été. Pour le plus grand bonheur de tous qui avaient craint qu'elle ne soit plus jamais elle – même. La veille, la communauté s'était crêpée le chignon. Les hobbits, Boromir et Gimli trouvaient qu'ils en demandaient trop à Lysbeth et Legolas et Aragorn pensaient que la petite fille devait apprendre le plus de choses possible en un minimum de temps afin d'être prête pour le départ prochain. Mais maintenant, la paix régnait à nouveau au sein de la communauté. La fillette était devenu un véritable petit soldat, mais elle était incapable d'attaquer Legolas ou Aragorn quand ils le lui demandaient. Elle restait à les regarder ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'obstinaient à vouloir qu'elle leur fasse du mal. Ils abandonnèrent cette idée et ne lui apprirent plus qu'à se défendre. 

Les elfes adoraient voir la fillette courir dans tous les sens, jouer avec une feuille, se rouler dans les fleurs et s'amuser avec les autres enfants en criant et en hurlant de joie. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait jouer avec des enfants de son âge enfin à quelques centaines d'années près. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire, c'était de s'approcher de la rivière, car elle n'avait pas encore apprit à nager. Donc pendant que les autres jouaient dans l'eau, elle restait à les regarder près de Miel et peignait la douce et épaisse fourrure du wargs pour le plus grand plaisir de celui – ci. 

Les jours passaient tranquillement, cela faisait deux semaines que la communauté était arriver en Lothlórien, quand arriva LA, ( en majuscule, entre guillemets, en gras, soulignée et surlignée) catastrophe. Lysbeth était avec ses amis, mais elle en avait un peu marre de devoir rester à les regarder jouer dans l'eau sans pouvoir rien faire, alors elle décida de se promener au bord de l'eau sans Miel. Mais elle ne s'approchait pas de l'élément liquide comme elle l'avait promis, une promesse est une promesse. Donc elle était debout regardant le fleuve quand la berge s'effondra dans la rivière et Lysbeth avec. Le courant était des plus violents entraînant la fillette qui n'arrivait que difficilement à garder la tête hors de l'eau. L'eau froide et grondante entrait à flot dans ses poumons, elle n'arrivait pas à crier et avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Ses poumons étaient en feu, et sa vision se brouillait. Elle se sentait partir et tirer vers le fond, elle revit tous les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé avec la communauté. Les belles histoires que lui racontaient ses tontons avant de s'endormir, les massages de tonton Aragorn quand elle avait eu mal aux pieds, et puis les câlins et les chants de tonton Legolas quand elle était triste, leurs patiences et leurs gentillesses. Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle entendit un aboiement puissant, et sentit quelque chose qui l'entraînait contre le courant. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut, c'est qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais dire à ses tontons, et à ses amis qu'elle les aimait du plus profond de son jeune cœur débordant d'amour et de tendresse.

Miel pour une fois ne l'avait pas suivit sur le bord de la rivière, mais était resté avec Dame Galadriel et Celeborn. Soudain ses sens développées et son instinct le prévinrent d'un problème avec Lysbeth. Il se leva d'un bond et parti comme un fou devant les elfes qui s'inquiétèrent vivement de la réaction étrange de l'animal. Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn et les membres de la communauté de l'anneau qui virent passer devant eux le wargs qui courait comme si 15 balrogs déchaînés étaient derrière lui et voulaient lui brûler les poils des fesses, le suivirent en courant. Il arriva comme une flèche à l'endroit où était tombé Lysbeth et vit le petit corps être entraîner dans les profondeurs du fleuve. Il aboya bruyamment, se jeta dans l'eau bouillonnante et nagea vigoureusement vers la fillette. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait plus. Il prit le bras de l'enfant dans sa puissante mâchoire et la tira vers la rive. Il grimpa sur la berge et la sortit de l'eau. La fillette était inconsciente et ne faisait pas mine de respirer. Il se mit à gémir en lui léchant délicatement le visage. Il la poussait doucement du bout du museau, mais sans aucun effet. De colère et de tristesse, de sa patte, il donna un grand coup sur la poitrine de l'enfant. Son corps tressauta et elle se mit à tousser et à recracher l'eau qu'elle avait dans ses poumons. Elle se mit à gémir, puis à pleurnicher et enfin à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le wargs lui lécha le visage, nettoyant les larmes. Les autres arrivèrent et virent la fillette totalement trempée, tremblante et pleurant dans la fourrure de Miel. Frodon demanda :

-Est ce qu'elle est devenue une elfe ?

-Non, je ne sens toujours pas le fluide de l'immortalité couler dans ses veines. Je crains que Miel ne l'ai retiré de l'eau trop tôt. La prochaine fois elle va souffrir. Dit Celeborn en regardant gravement la fillette. Legolas, emmenez – la se reposer.

-Bien, votre altesse.

Le jeune elfe prit la fillette dans ses bras qui s'accrocha à lui comme une sangsue. Le visage caché dans son cou en sanglotant désespérément. Galadriel s'approcha du wargs et lui dit doucement :

-Miel, tu ne dois plus lui sauver la vie. Car son destin est de mourir. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais voilà si tu lui sauves encore la vie, la prochaine fois cela sera beaucoup plus douloureux pour elle. La seule chose que tu puisses faire mon ami, c'est empêcher le mal de l'enlever. 

Le loup gémit doucement en regardant de ses beaux yeux fauve la reine des elfes, puis pour donner son accord, il lui lécha la main. Mais le mal était fait, la prochaine mort sera douloureuse pour la fillette. Ils allèrent voir Lysbeth qui dormait profondément dans les bras de Legolas. Elle était toute propre et sèche, mais ses joues étaient encore baignée de larmes de terreur. Elle était accrochée au jeune elfe comme si elle risquait de se noyer si elle le lâchait. Elle ne se réveilla que tard dans l'après – midi du lendemain toujours accrochée à Legolas qui se promenait tranquillement dans la Lothlórien. Il la sentit bouger un peu preuve de son prochain réveil. Il l'amena dans sa chambre et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Quand elle fut réveillée, douchée et rassasiée, Legolas lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui expliqua tout qu'elle en avait assez de voir les autres jouer dans l'eau et qu'elle s'était éloignée afin d'être tranquille, qu'elle avait regardé le fleuve et que le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds et qu'elle était tombée dans l'eau. 

Elle ne fut pas punie, car elle n'avait pas désobéit aux souverains ni à ses tontons. Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le droit de se promener seule. Donc, elle se promenait avec ses tontons ou avec d'autres elfes. 3 jours après cet accident, Galadriel lui demanda de la voir. Elle arriva en sautillant vers la reine qui lui demanda si elle voulait voir dans le miroir. La fillette accepta avec joie de voir le miroir. La reine l'emmena dans une petite clairière. Il y avait une belle petite cascade et un socle en pierre où se trouvait une coupelle argentée. Mais aucun miroir. La reine versa de l'eau dans la coupelle et lui dit de regarder dans le miroir ainsi formé. Elle s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mais le bout de son nez n'atteignait même pas le haut du socle. Pour essayer de voir, la fillette se mit à sauter mais rien à faire. La reine eut un sourire compréhensif, se mit derrière elle et la porta pour qu'elle puisse voir son passé, son présent ou son avenir. La fillette regarda avec attention les images que lui dévoilait le miroir. Elle vit des choses magnifiques, son reflet avec dame Galadriel et le ciel étoilé au – dessus d'elles, le vent qui poussait doucement des nuages de pluie. Elle vit 2 arbres un argenté et l'autre doré et en dessous deux personnes qui murmuraient :

-Ne te détourne pas de ton chemin, Lysbeth. Reviens vers nous ma petite fleur de violette.

Et puis plus rien. Galadriel ne comprenait pas, pourquoi la fillette avait vu les deux arbres et surtout encore en vie. Et qui était ses deux personnes et comment cela se faisait - il qu'ils connaissaient son nom. Petite fleur de violette, elle avait déjà entendu ce surnom, mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus quand. Elle relâcha la fillette qui partit après un papillon et retourna auprès de ses tontons. Le reste de la semaine passa comme dans un rêve enfin sauf pour Miel. En effet si Lysbeth en dormant adorait suçoter les oreilles des elfes, Miel lui adorait nettoyer enfin, le terme exacte serait plutôt baver sur les cheveux des elfes qui étaient obligés de se laver au moins deux fois par jour pour se débarrasser de la bave particulièrement gluante de l'animal. Une nuit, une troupe d'elfe excéder commandée par Haldir montèrent une embuscade dans laquelle tomba Miel qui ressortit secoué et arrêta d'un coup de leur lécher les cheveux. En effet, les elfes l'avaient placé tout en haut d'un talan et l'avait laissé hurler toute la nuit et ne le descendirent que le lendemain. 

Lysbeth était enchantée de son séjour puis vint la pire des journées pour Lysbeth, le départ de la Lothlórien. Elle resta toute la nuit avec les souverains du royaume elfique et pleura de déchirement d'être obligé de les quitter. Elle les aimait non pas comme des tontons, ou des amis, mais comme des parents. C'est ce qu'ils avaient été pour elle durant tout ce mois passé auprès d'eux. Quand le matin fut venu, elle leur promit de ne pas pleurer pour que leurs adieux ne soient pas tristes. Elle n'était pas la seule à être triste, les deux souverains eurent énormément de chagrin de devoir la quitter, ainsi que tous les elfes de Lórien. La fillette s'habilla des vêtements que lui avait offert le roi. Quand il la vit habiller des vêtements qu'il lui avait offert, il eut un sourire remplit de tristesse. Il la serra fort contre lui et eut du mal à contenir les larmes qui voulaient jaillir de ses yeux. Galadriel n'eut pas la même force de caractère, pour la deuxième fois, elle voyait une de ses filles partir peut – être pour toujours. Elle aussi serra fort la fillette dans les bras et pleura longuement, entraînant son époux et la petite fille qui n'avait plus du tout envie de partir. Mais son destin était tel qu'elle ne pouvait rester au risque d'être une menace pour le bois dorée. Quand ils furent calmées, les deux souverains lui donnèrent plein de conseils pour que son long voyage continue sans problème. 

Ils l'amenèrent à la communauté qui les attendaient près de la rivière. Celeborn leur donnèrent à chacun sauf à Lysbeth une cape elfique qui les cacherait aux yeux des ennemis. Puis Galadriel fit des présents aux membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Legolas eut un arc des galadhrims, Boromir eut une ceinture en or, Merry et Pippin eurent une ceinture d'argent chacun, Sam eut une petite boîte à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait de la terre de la Lothlórien et une graine de mallorn. Aragorn lui eut un fourreau digne d'andúril qu'il portait sur le côté, il reçut aussi une pierre verte enchâssée dans une broche en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées. Frodon reçut une fiole contenant la lumière d'Earëndil et qui brillerait là ou les autres lumières seraient éteintes. Gimli demanda en bafouillant un cheveu de Galadriel, et elle lui en donna 3. Quand elle arriva devant Lysbeth, elle lui offrit un sac à dos elfique qui pouvait porter plus de chose et ne pesait rien. La fillette pouvait donc porter un peu plus d'affaire qu'avant. Miel reçut en plus d'un détartrage complet, une pierre en forme de croissant de lune qui montrerait à tous que le fauve n'était pas dangereux pour les créatures autre qu'orquesques. Cette pierre s'accrochait sur le front de l'animal par un système ingénieux qui collait à la peau de l'animal et ne pouvait plus être retirer. 

Ils mangèrent une dernière fois ensemble, mais avant que le repas soit fini, Lysbeth se leva brusquement et parti en courant vers les barques. Elle prit son sac, farfouilla un peu dedans et revint avec un trésor. Elle offrit à Galadriel le beau cristal qu'elle avait trouver dans la montagne et à Celeborn un médaillon en forme de chat que lui avait offert sa maman. Elle y tenait beaucoup, mais elle voulait qu'ils aient quelque chose d'elle pour qu'ils ne l'oublient pas. Galadriel partit quelques minutes avec le précieux cristal et revint sans lui. Elle fit durer le plus longtemps possible le repas jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe arrive et lui donne une petite bourse. La reine demanda à Lysbeth de tendre la main ce que la fillette fit sans problème et le cristal monté en pendentif lui tomba dans le creux de la main. Galadriel demanda :

-Ma petite chérie, veux – tu accrocher ton trésor autour de mon cou. 

La petite se leva d'un bond, et mit difficilement le collier autour du cou de la reine. La pierre pourtant très simple brillait de milles feux sur la poitrine de la dame Galadriel. Celeborn qui tenait son cadeau dans la main lui demanda aussi si elle voulait lui mettre. Toute contente, elle le fit sans problème avec plus de facilité, car elle connaissait ce fermoir. Elle se rassit et dit de sa petite voix fluette :

-Ce sont mes 2 plus grands trésor, avec Mitzy, mais tonton Aragorn m'a dit que vous étiez trop vieux pour avoir une poupée. Le cristal je l'ai trouvé dans la montagne et je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre aussi beau, et puis pour qu'il soit plus beau, je l'ai frotté contre la terre argenté dans le tunnel, et maintenant il est encore plus beau. 

Galadriel regarda plus attentivement la pierre et vit des traces argentée dans le cristal, comme s'il y avait des inclusions, Le mithril s'était retrouvé dans le cristal et avait prit la forme d'un cœur. Elle prit la pierre à deux mains, trouvant que même les silmarils de Fëanor n'avaient pas autant de valeur, car c'était le cadeau d'une enfant au cœur et à l'âme pure et simple. Elle embrassa avec toute la douceur que seule une mère peu avoir l'enfant qui rougit de plaisir. La petite se tourna vers Celeborn et lui dit :

-Le chat, c'est ma maman qui me l'a offert. Maman m'a dit que le chat représentait la sagesse supérieur et la longue vie, parce que maman dit qu'un chat à neuf vie. Et vous êtes un peu ma vie, alors je…je ne veux pas que vous m'oubliez, c'est pour ça que j'étais prête à vous donner Mitzy. Je ne veux pas partir.

Elle n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer. Les deux souverains la serrèrent dans leur bras et lui murmurèrent :

-Bientôt Sauron sera vaincu et tu reviendras vivre avec nous autant de temps que tu le voudras. Nous voudrions te poser une question très importante, quand tu reviendras et si tu ne rentre pas chez toi, voudrais – tu nous avoir comme parents ?

A suivre.

Je suis sadique. Je suis une véritable sadique. Si vous trouvez que je suis la digne représentante de la grande lignée des sadiques du 21ème siècle, dites – le moi en reviews. A la prochaine.


	12. Amon Hen

Disclamer : Tout à part Lysbeth appartient à Tolkien.

Réponses aux reviews. C'est la première fois que je le fais.

**__**

Godric2 : Je te remercie d'apprécier autant cette histoire. Merci.

****

Frodounette : Merci, pour tout. Je reconnais que j'ai du mal à ne pas tomber dans le mélo le plus complet et de ne pas faire dans l'humour con.

****

Debbie : Pour ta question, je n'en sais rien, peut – être que oui, peut être que non. C'est tout ce que je peut te dire pour l'instant.

****

Eleclya111 : Mon autre histoire, j'attend d'avoir d'autres idées avant de continuer.

****

Eryna Khan : Tu peux me balancer directement dans l'Anduin.

Dans ce chapitre, on va apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la famille de Lysbeth. Bonne lecture.

**Amon Hen** Chapitre 12

-Bientôt Sauron sera vaincu et tu reviendras vivre avec nous autant de temps que tu le voudras. Nous voudrions te poser une question très importante, quand tu reviendras et si tu ne rentre pas chez toi, voudrais – tu nous avoir comme parents ?

-Oh oui, j'aimerai tellement. 

-Alors c'est décidé, si tu ne retrouve pas ton monde, tu sera notre fille. Nous t'attendrons, autant de temps qu'il le faut. Murmura de sa voix la plus douce Celeborn approuver par son épouse.

-J'attendrais aussi, c'est promis – juré.

Le temps des adieux ne pouvaient s'éterniser et le moment du départ arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Lysbeth. Mais elle avait promis d'être forte, alors elle ne versa aucune autre larme et fit à toute sa future nouvelle famille le plus beau sourire de son registre bien rempli. Celeborn la plaça doucement, en l'embrassant sur la joue et en lui murmurant doucement dans l'oreille " à bientôt ma petite fille chérie, nous t'aimons tous et attendons ton retour avec hâte" dans une barque entre Legolas et Gimli. Miel, lui, fit une grosse lèchouille à tous les elfes et un énorme câlin à Haldir, Celeborn et Galadriel avant d'aller dans la barque mise à sa disposition, car il était trop gros pour aller dans une des autres barques. Elle était accroché à celle où se trouvait sa jeune maîtresse. Lysbeth fit de grands gestes à l'attention des elfes en leur promettant de revenir et d'être sage. Elle poussa un gros soupire quand sa barque tourna dans le coude de la rivière pour descendre l'Anduin. Elle sourit en même temps que Legolas quand elle entendit Gimli lui parler des 3 cheveux de sa future maman.

Les premiers jours, Lysbeth passa ses journées à réviser son elfique et à regarder le paysage. Legolas et Gimli étaient toujours aussi impressionnés par le calme et la tranquillité de la fillette. Legolas pour lui faire réviser ses cours lui demanda :

-_Lysbeth, peux – tu me décrire le paysage en détail_ ? 

-Il y a des arbres partout et…

-En elfique.

Elle traduisit dans la belle langue des elfes le paysage merveilleux qui passait devant elle. La couleur du fleuve, les arbres qui bruissaient " sooouuus le veeent ", les ombres des animaux qui couraient dans les bois, le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, leurs plumages colorés et pleins d'autres choses. Oubliant qu'elle parlait en elfique, elle demanda à Gimli comment était sa maison. Mais avant que Legolas ait pu traduire la question, le nain décrivit en elfique sa maison et son royaume devant l'elfe qui le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Gimli haussa des épaules et expliqua :

-Avec vous, maître elfe, Gandalf et Aragorn qui lui rabâchaient ses leçons, j'ai appris votre langue.

-Mais alors, vous compreniez ce que disait Haldir ?

-Bien sûr, mais je n'aime pas les elfes de la Lórien.

-Tu sais, tonton Gimli, tonton Haldir est très gentil, y…

-Il rectifia Legolas.

-Oui, il m'a appris à tirer à l'arc, et il m'a donné ce beau bijou. Dit – elle en lui montrant son présent. 

Elle était tout excitée par les cadeaux qu'elle avaient reçu à son anniversaire, c'étaient les plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle avait jamais reçu, plus beau même que Mitzy. Quoique non ! Rien n'est plus beau que le dernier cadeau de son papa et de sa maman chérie. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle devait appeler Audrey maman, pourtant, ce n'était pas sa maman, ce n'était que sa tata. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues en se rappelant douloureusement leur absence. Legolas et Gimli se demandèrent les causes de ces larmes. Legolas lui demanda :

-Que t'arrive – t – il Lysbeth ?

-Mon papa et ma vrai maman me manque beaucoup.

-Que leur aient - ils arrivé ?

-Ils sont morts. Mon papa et ma maman sont partis en voyage sur un gros bateau blanc pour les îles lointaines comme mon papa disait et le bateau il a coulé on les a jamais retrouvés. Tata Audrey m'a dit qu'il fallait que je l'appelle maman, mais c'est pas ma maman. C'est que ma tata. Et Cédric c'est mon cousin, c'est pas mon frère. Mon papa et ma maman ils me manques tellement fort. Ils sont partis quand je dormais, j'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir.

Gimli remit sa rame dans la barque et se mit à la bercer en lui chantant une drôle de chanson dans sa langue rude. Legolas lui demanda doucement :

-Lysbeth, peux – tu nous parler de tes parents ?

-Oui, si tu veux tonton Legolas. Souffla la fillette, toujours serrer dans les bras de Gimli. Mon papa était très grand, aussi grand que tonton Aragorn, et il avait de grand yeux bleus et des cheveux jaunes comme les tiens tonton Legolas. Il m'appelait ma petite fille de la lune. Je l'aimait beaucoup, comme ma maman. Ma maman elle, elle avait des yeux comme les tiens tonton Gimli et elle avait des cheveux comme ceux de tonton Boromir. Un peu avant qu'ils partent dans le bateau, ils m'ont offert Mitzy, ils m'ont dit que comme cela ils seraient toujours avec moi tant que durerait leurs vacances. Et ils ne sont jamais revenus.

-Tu veux dire que ton père avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus et ta mère les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons ?

-Oui.

-Mais alors d'où te viens tes cheveux noirs et tes yeux violets ?

-La maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman de la maman…huuuuuuuuunnnnnn…de ma maman avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux comme les miens. Maman me disait que c'était la première fois depuis plus de 1000 ans au moins qu'une fille était comme moi. Elle disait que ma vie serait merveilleuse et difficile.

-D'accord.

Gimli lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui embrassa doucement le haut du crâne. La fillette rigola un peu trouvant que son tonton il chatouillait avec sa grande barbe. Elle se laissa aller sur lui appréciant d'autant plus ce câlin que c'était la première fois qu'il lui en faisait un. Le câlin dura bien 10 mn pour le plus grand bonheur de Lysbeth et de Gimli qui pouvait enfin lui montrer à quel point il aimait cette enfant. Elle se dit soudain, que si elle avait perdu ses parents, elle en avait retrouvé en les personnes de Celeborn et Galadriel, mais qu'en plus, elle avait gagné 10 tontons enfin 11 si on comptait Gandalf. En fait, elle avait trouvée une véritable famille, des gens qui l'aimes et qui ne la punissent pas trop sévèrement quand elle tombait et se faisait mal. Si elle avait été avec Audrey, elle aurait reçut la fessé à cause d'être tomber dans l'eau. En comprenant ce que ce voyage lui avait apporté de positif, elle sécha ses larmes et passa le reste de la journée à sourire et à demander à Gimli de lui apprendre sa langue. Gimli grogna un peu puis lui apprit les bases tout en ramant. Il avait toujours l'air grognon, mais il était vraiment heureux qu'elle veuille apprendre sa langue, et donc essayer de ce faire des amis des nains. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il lui fasse rencontrer son peuple, et peut – être qu'avec elle, les haines entre les peuples disparaîtraient. Elle apprenait consencieusement la langue rude de Gimli, mais elle avait beaucoup plus de mal qu'avec l'elfique. Legolas faisait la même chose que Gimli avec l'elfique, il écoutait et apprenait la langue des nains et tenta d'aider Gimli qui commençait vraiment à apprécier le jeune elfe, sentiment réciproque de la part de Gimli. 

Le temps passait et elle allait d'une barque à l'autre bien qu'elle préférait rester avec Legolas et Gimli. Elle faisait son possible pour remonter le moral des troupes. Elle chantait pour Frodon des chansons que lui avait appris Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir et les elfes de la Lórien. Tous écoutaient sa belle petite voix d'enfant douce et pure. Frodon sentait la lourde charge de l'anneau s'alléger en l'écoutant. Il murmura à Aragorn :

-Aragorn, quand je l'entends chanter, c'est comme si j'entendais la voix de dame Galadriel. Ça a les mêmes effets sur moi. Je me sens tellement bien quand je l'écoute.

-Oui, c'est comme si une partie de la Lothlórien était avec nous, elle soulage nos peines et les charges qui pèsent sur nos épaules.

Ils pagayaient doucement en cadence avec les douces chansons de Lysbeth. La journée passa tranquillement sans problème, à part Miel qui commença à grogner parce qu'il voulait se dégourdir les pattes. Le soleil commença à se coucher et Lysbeth à bailler. Aragorn prit la décision de se reposer. Il s'arrêta dans une petite crique. La communauté tira les barques pour les empêcher d'être entraîner par le courant. Lysbeth aida Legolas et Gimli a tiré les deux barques, avant de s'enfoncer dans un sommeil très profond dans les bras de Legolas afin de l'empêcher d'avoir des cauchemars et d'attirer les orques. Elle dormit profondément et ne se réveilla que le lendemain entourer d'une couverture chaude. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Boromir qui discutait avec les hobbits. Elle se leva et elle entendit Pippin dire :

-Tiens, la hobbite à la barque dormante se réveille.

Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Merry qui lança :

-C'est pas une hobbite, idiot, c'est une humaine.

-C'est une hobbite

-Humaine.

-Hobbite

-Humaine.

-Hobbite…d'adoption. Je t'ai eu là hein !

Boromir éclata de rire en entendant la dispute des deux cousins. Lysbeth se frotta 5 mn les yeux, s'étira longuement et mangea avec appétit ce que Boromir avait réussit à sauver de la gloutonnerie des deux hobbits. Boromir la regarda avec attention, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la petite fille qui était partit d'Imladris. Elle s'était bien étoffé et avait des petite joues roses qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et son teint pâle. Ses yeux pétillaient de gaieté et d'innocence, c'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé en elle. Elle était foncièrement toujours la même, ne désirant que le bonheur de la communauté, sentant à coup sûr quand un de ses membres était triste et tentait par tous les moyens en sa disposition pour lui remonter le moral. A nouveau il se promit de la protéger, même s'il ne pouvait lui sauver la vie, mais il pouvait au moins empêcher le mal de l'enlever. 

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils naviguaient sur l'Anduin, Miel passait son temps à regarder le paysage et à dormir. La nuit venait de tomber, mais Aragorn voulait continuer afin d'avancer le plus vite possible. Lysbeth eut soudain un petit creux et se baissa pour prendre un lembas quand elle sentit un souffle d'air lui frôler la tête et entendit un bruit bizarre. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit une flèche enfoncée dans le bois de la barque. Instinctivement elle s'aplatit au sol et regarda Legolas prendre un flèche et riposter vers la rive droite. La fillette imita Legolas, prit son arc, ses flèches et tira . D'abord n'importe où, puis elle vit des silhouettes qui bougeaient de l'autres côté, elles marchaient comme les êtres bizarres dans le tunnel. Elle les visa, tira et ne les manqua pas. Elle vit l'ombre visé s'effondrer faucher par ses flèches. Legolas la félicita pour son tir. Elle continua et abattit de nombreuses silhouettes jusqu'au moment où ses flèches tombèrent dans l'eau. Elle cessa de tirer afin d'économiser les flèches. Soudain, ils sentirent une peur glaçante, ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel et virent une ombre noire les survoler, Lysbeth se mit à sangloter de terreur. Legolas tira une flèche qui toucha la créature ailé. Le nazgúl s'effondra vers la rive droite et un concert de lamentation résonnèrent et plus une seule attaque ne vint de l'Est. Ils s'éloignèrent de la rive oriental pour préférer la sécurité relative de la rive occidental. Enfin, Aragorn décida de s'arrêter afin de reposer la communauté. Aragorn et Boromir furent agréablement surpris quand Legolas et Gimli leur parlèrent de l'adresse de Lysbeth quant au tir à l'arc.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant les chutes du Rauros et Tol Brandir sans aucun autre problème. Il fut décidé de s'arrêter à Parth Galen au pied de l'Amon Hen. Ils poussèrent les barques et installèrent leur campement. A ce moment, ils discutèrent pour savoir où aller. Aragorn aurait bien voulu aller vers Minas Tirith, mais il ne pouvait forcer les autres, et Frodon ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Et il partit réfléchir. Boromir alla le rejoindre. Ce qu'il allait dire au jeune hobbit allait peut – être lui faire du mal, mais c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Il chercha Frodon pendant une ½ heure avant de le trouver réfléchissant et errant telle une âme en peine près des arbres d'Amon Hen. Frodon en regardant Boromir eut peur que l'anneau ne veuille encore faire des siennes. Mais ce que lui dit le jeune guerrier le fit tomber des nues. Boromir avait l'air inquiet et hésitant alors que Frodon l'avait toujours vu sûr de lui. Boromir commença :

-Frodon, j'ai bien réfléchit depuis que nous sommes partit de la Lothlórien, sur le chemin que nous devons prendre et celui que doit prendre l'anneau. Et je crois que ce chemin est différent du notre. Frodon, vous ne pouvez rester plus longtemps avec nous, vous êtes menacé par Sauron, mais par nous aussi. Tous les jours je sens le pouvoir de l'anneau tenter de me corrompre, que se passerait – il s'il réussissait. Vous devez partir pour le Mordor, vous devez le faire seul. Vous aurez plus de chance de réussir votre mission qu'accompagné de nous. Je crains mon ami que nos chemins se séparent ici.

-Je ne pourrais pas le faire seul.

-Vous y arriverez, gardez espoir en des jours meilleurs. C'est ce que Lysbeth m'a appris. Promettez – moi simplement de survivre à votre mission. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande. Adieu, fils de la paisible comté.

-Adieu, Boromir fils du Gondor et merci pour tous ses conseils. J'espère que nos chemins se croiserons à nouveau. Protéger Lysbeth, c'est ma seule nièce d'adoption.

-Je vous le promet, Frodon.

Le jeune homme regarda le hobbit partir en courant vers les barques pour aller au Mordor, alors que toute la communauté de l'anneau le recherchait. Quand il arriva près des barques, il eut encore un doute puis il se rappela de se que Gandalf lui avait dit dans la Moria. 

-Tout ce que nous devons choisir, c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti.

Il ne douta plus de se qu'il devait faire, il mit ses affaires dans une barque et partit, mais Sam arriva à ce moment et pour ne pas le laisser partir seul, il se jeta dans l'eau manquant de se noyer. Il n'eut la vie sauf que grâce à Frodon qui le ramenai sur la barque. Ils firent demi – tour, prirent les affaires de Sam et partirent tous les deux vers les dangers du Mordor.

Pendant ce temps, Aragorn s'inquiétant de la trop longue absence de Frodon envoya tout le monde à la recherche du jeune hobbit et craignit que Boromir n'ait pas fait quelque folie poussé par le pouvoir de l'anneau. Aragorn courut vers Amon Hen et croisa Boromir qui descendait tranquillement un sourire au lèvre et le regard dans le vague. Aragorn l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda :

-Où est Frodon ?

-Je l'ai laissé partir.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de courage et beaucoup de force de caractère pour laisser ainsi partir l'anneau. Dit Aragorn avec un regard surpris et impressionné.

-Mais je reconnais que j'ai failli être possédé par l'anneau, mais grâce à Lysbeth et à Mitzy, j'ai réussi à résister.

-Mitzy , hein ? Dit Aragorn en souriant d'un air rusé.

-Heu ? ! ! En fait…heu…je voulais dire que…heu… Bafouilla Boromir en rougissant et en comprenant qu'il venait de se trahir.

-Pas besoin de vous justifier, Lysbeth m'a tout dit en m'empêchant de venir vous déranger la première fois.

-Elle est trop gentille cette petite.

-Oui….Vous entendez. Dit Aragorn en fronçant des sourcils.

Au loin, ils entendirent un hurlement étouffé et des bruits de bataille. Le cri se répéta :

-HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! !

-Par tous les Valars, c'est Lysbeth. S'exclama Boromir en tirant son épée.

Ils partirent tous les deux en courant vers l'origine du cri et virent des orques prendre Merry et Pippin. Ils virent aussi une petite Lysbeth déchaînée qui griffait, mordait et transperçait de sa petite épée tout ce qui passait près d'elle. Mais un coup puissant l'envoya au pays des songes. Les deux hommes tentèrent de sauver les deux hobbits et la fillette mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux face à la nuée d'orque. Quand ils arrivèrent à éliminer les orques, le gros de la troupe avait décampé emportant le seule personne qui les liaient tous. Ils hurlèrent de rage et furent rejoint par Legolas et Gimli couvert de sang d'orques et écumant littéralement de rage tous les deux. Ils coururent vers le campement mais Boromir buta contre un corps poilu et s'étala de tout son long. Il se releva un peu étourdit et sentit une langue râpeuse lui lécher le visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Miel allongé, épuisé par le combat qu'il avait mené, il y avait un vingtaine de corps autour de lui. Il avait le museau couvert de sang et 3 flèches sortaient de son corps.

Aragorn et Legolas prirent un peu de temps pour le soigner et revinrent au campement pour voir Frodon et Sam s'enfoncer dans les bois de l'autre côté du lac, sur le chemin vers le Mordor. Seuls au milieu d'un monde en guerre. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour eux. Et cela, Aragorn et Boromir l'avaient compris avant les autres. Il n'est pas le futur roi des hommes et futur intendant du Gondor pour rien. Il resserrait tranquillement ses protèges poignée en regardant Sam et Frodon se rendre vers le Mordor. Legolas poussa l'une des barques pour les suivre en disant:

-Dépêchez-vous, Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale.

Il se tourna vers le rôdeur et compris.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre ?

-Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains. Répondit – il en se détournant du lac et en regardant les restes de la communauté. Gimli dit :

-Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La communauté a failli.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous d'Aragorn attendant des ordres de sa part. Il se tourna vers eux, s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gimli et Legolas, les regarda tous et répondit à la phrase de Gimli :

-Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'orque.

Miel ne voulut partir qu'avec les affaires de Lysbeth sur le dos. Il partit en courant sur la trace des orques. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Gimli a crié " Oui ". Gimli, Boromir, Miel et Legolas le suivirent en courant, voulant à tout prix sauvé l'enfant et les hobbits des pattes griffus des orques.

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. Ça m'a fait bigrement plaisir de ne pas tuer Boromir et de lui mettre un de plomb dans la tête. Bon ben A+.


	13. Le Rohan

Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, alors pourquoi vous casser les pieds avec.

Merci a tous ceux et toutes celles qui on lu cette histoire et tout ceux qui vont lire ce chapitre. Et j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop me haïr. Bonne lecture.

Le Rohan chapitre 13

Quand Aragorn remarqua l'absence prolonger de Frodon et de Boromir, il laissa Lysbeth entre les mains de Merry et de Pippin et leurs demanda de retrouver Frodon mais en faisant quand même attention à eux et à la petite. Miel était avec eux quand les ourouks les attaquèrent. Miel se jeta sur les orques pour permettre à Lysbeth et aux deux hobbits de s'enfuir, ce qu'ils firent sans demander leur reste bien que Lysbeth soit extrêmement inquiète quant à la sûreté de Miel. Ils n'avaient pas couru 30 mètres que le reste de la troupe leur tombèrent dessus. Lysbeth avait laissé toutes ses affaires au campement, sauf son épée qu'elle avait pris sur les conseils de Legolas et d'Aragorn. Quand les premiers ourouks passèrent à l'attaque, Merry, Pippin et Lysbeth sortirent leurs épées et se défendirent comme de véritables petits démons coupant, tranchant tout ce qui passaient à leur portée. Mais plus ils tuaient des orques, plus il y en avait. Comprenant qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps contre les créatures toujours plus nombreuses. Elle n'eut plus qu'un moyen pour se sortir de cet immense merdier:

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! !

Après 5 appels plus stridents les uns que les autres, elle vit avec soulagement Aragorn et Boromir surgirent derrière les orques et se mettre à les combattre, mais elle ne put rien voir d'autre, car un coup sur la tête l'envoya au pays des rêves avec une certaine brutalité. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était accroché au dos d'une de ses horribles bestioles, elle avait peur, elle voulait retrouver ses autres tontons. Elle releva la tête et regarda à droite et à gauche, elle eut la joie de voir Merry et Pippin accrochés eux – aussi au cou d'autres orques, des larmes de soulagements se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Pippin murmura :

-Calme – toi Lysbeth, Aragorn viendra nous délivrer.

-J'ai peur tonton Pippin, et en plus j'ai envie de faire pipi.

Elle baissa la tête et demanda à l'orque qui la transportait :

-J'ai envie de faire pipi.

-Tu te retiens. Grogna méchamment l'orque.

-Mais j'ai envie de faire pipi.

-Tu te tais maintenant ou je t'assommes.

-D'accord.

Lysbeth arrêta de se retenir et un liquide chaud dégageant une forte odeur d'ammoniac dégoulina sur le dos de l'orque. Ah, ça faisait du bien. Pippin en voyant cela ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Mais il étouffa rapidement un cri d'horreur quand l'orque qui transportait Lysbeth la décrocha de son dos afin de lui faire regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire. On ne fait pas pipi sur le dos d'un orque sans en payer les conséquences. Elle allait recevoir une sacrée correction. Mais le chef des orques lui sauva la vie en ordonnant à celui qui la portait de la remettre sur son dos. L'orque grogna de colère mais obéit quand même son chef. Merry qui s'était réveillé et Pippin ricanèrent de la convenue de la bestiole. La journée continua jusqu'à ce que Lysbeth chuchote dans l'oreille :

-J'ai envie de faire caca.

L'orque s'arrêta immédiatement et la laissa faire ses besoins, en fait elle n'avait pas du tout envie mais utilisa ce stratagème pour tenter de s'enfuir cela marcha quelques minutes le temps qu'il la rattrape et l'assomme d'un coup de poing qui l'envoya dormir dans le royaume des songes. Elle se réveilla complètement sonnée toujours accrochée au cou de l'orque. Les ourouks rencontrèrent des orques du Mordor qui reluquèrent avec envie les 3 prisonniers. L'un des ourouks sentirent une odeur humaine qui rendit l'espoir à Pippin qui arracha sa broche et la jeta à terre. Les orques accélérèrent leurs courses afin de distancer leurs poursuivants. Après deux jours de courses, les orques épuisés s'arrêtèrent devant une immense forêt et jetèrent avec violence leurs prisonniers à terre. Lysbeth se mit à pleurer de douleur mais fut consolé tant bien que mal par Merry et Pippin. 

-Chuuuut Lyzzi, calme toi. Aragorn et les autres vont venir nous délivrer.

-J'ai peur tontons. Ils sont méchants et….

Elle fut interrompu par un des orques de Saroumane qui hurla :

-On ira pas plus loin tant qu'on aura pas fait une pause !

Les orques tombèrent à genoux épuisés par la terrible course qu'ils avait faite. Le chef des orques ordonna :

-Allumez un feu sur le champ.

Les orques allèrent à l'orée du bois et se mirent au travail, coupant des branches et des troncs avec leurs haches grossières. Des grondements et des grognements retentirent soudain dans la forêt. Lysbeth écouta intriguer par ces bruits étranges. Pippin regarda Merry qui lui, observa la forêt et demanda :

-Dis c'est quoi ce bruit ?

-Les arbres.

-Quoi ?

-Rappelle – toi la vieille forêt, qui borde le Pays de Bouc. Les gens disaient qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau qui faisait pousser les arbres et les rendaient vivants.

-Vivants ?

-Des arbres qui pouvaient murmurer, discuter entre eux et même se déplacer. 

Lysbeth était fasciné par ce qu'elle avait entendu et aurait bien voulu discuter, jouer et rire avec un arbre qui parle et qui marche. Un des orques dit à voix haute :

-Je meurs de faim ! Je n'ai rien avalé à part du pain moisi depuis 3 jours.

Il jeta le quignon de pain par terre en grognant de colère. Un des orques du Mordor renchérit d'une voix haut perchée :

-Oui. Pourquoi on ne mange pas de la viande ? 

Il regarda Merry, Pippin et Lysbeth qui feraient à ses yeux un bon festin. Et rajouta :

-On pourrait les manger ? C'est de la chair fraîche.

Il bavait déjà de plaisir anticipé ainsi que tous les autres orques du Mordor. Mais les 3 prisonniers étaient sous la protection relative des ourouks. Le chef de ceux – ci s'avança vers les autres orques en leurs disant :

-Ils ne sont pas à manger. 

Deux ourouks attrapèrent Merry, Pippin et Lysbeth et les éloignèrent un peu des autres orques. Un orque du Mordor regarda les 3 prisonniers avec ses yeux blanc et demanda :

-Un bout de leur jambes ? Ils n'en ont pas besoin.

Merry regarda ses jambes ne désirant aucunement en être amputé ou même d'un bout. Pippin et Lysbeth regardèrent horrifiés ses créatures malsaines les reluquer avec envie.

-Oh, ça doit – être goûteux.

Il s'approcha d'eux mais fut violemment repousser par un ourouk qui cria :

-Ne t'approche pas d'eux, pourceau ! Les prisonniers seront livré à Saroumane en vie et entier.

-En vie ? Pourquoi en vie ? Offrent – ils un bon divertissement ?

-Ils ont quelques choses, une arme elfique. Le maître la veut pour la guerre.

-Il croit que nous avons l'anneau. chuchota Pippin à Merry, sans voir qu'un orque du Mordor se rapprochait d'eux en se pourléchant les lèvres, l'arme à la main. Merry répliqua :

-Ils nous tuerons dès qu'ils sauront que nous ne l'avons pas.

-Une petite bouchée, dans le gras du ventre. Dit l'horrible créature en levant son arme. 

Mais avant d'avoir pu achever son geste, le chef des ourouks lui avait trancher la tête qui tomba entre celle de Merry et Pippin. Le corps décapité tomba au pieds des ourouks et leur chef cria :

-Il y a de la viande fraîche au menu mes amis.

Les ourouks hurlèrent de joie et se jetèrent sur le cadavre encore chaud de l'orque. Merry et Pippin furent bousculer par les ourouks impatient de bouffer de l'orque. Mais Lysbeth elle fut jeté de l'autre côté, séparé de ses tontons par toute la troupe des orques. Avisant un rocher un peu plus loin, elle avança doucement sans quitter les orques et les ourouks du regard. Ceux – ci, étaient en train de tuer les orques du Mordor pour pouvoir les bouffer plus à leur aise. Merry et Pippin quant à eux étaient en train de ramper vers la forêt les mains toujours accrocher, quand un gros pied aplatit Merry contre le sol. La bestiole aux yeux bizarres les avaient suivit et leur dit d'une voix particulièrement mauvaise :

-Allez – y, rampez pour votre salut. Criez, personne ne viendra vous sauvez maintenant.

Il allait pour tuer Pippin quand un lance s'enfonça dans son dos. Le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa et le hennissement d'un cheval arrêta d'un coup le festin des ourouks. Une troupe de Rohirrims attaquèrent les orques et se mirent à les exterminer tous consciencieusement à grand coup de lance, de flèches et d'épées. Merry et Pippin utilisèrent la confusion pour s'enfuir, ôter leurs liens et courir vers la forêt poursuivit par un orque du Mordor. 

Lysbeth, quant à elle tentait toujours d'arriver derrière le rocher où elle serait à l'abri. Elle faisait le moins de bruit possible, son regard perçant scrutant les orques prête à s'enfuir en courant si un seul remarquait sa discrète tentative de fuite. Soudain elle entendit un sifflement dans les airs, un bruit de choc et de chute, un hurlement de douleur et un hennissement de cheval. Elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit des centaines de cavaliers foncer droit sur eux. Ne voulant pas se retrouver entre le marteau et l'enclume, elle continua à marcher en reculons vers le rocher, quand sa vue et son regard se retournèrent contre elle. Elle avait presque atteint la sécurité du rocher quand un des Rohirrims remarqua ses deux yeux brillant dans le noir, la prenant pour une orque, il décrocha une flèche qui alla se loger dans la poitrine de la fillette qui fut propulsée contre le rocher. Elle haletait, la douleur était atroce et tellement forte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à crier, les larmes de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues sales. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer, la flèche étant profondément enfoncé dans sa cage thoracique. Elle regarda comme dans un rêve les cavaliers exterminer les orques. Ils passaient devant son rocher mais ne faisaient pas attention à la petite silhouette adossé contre lui. Lysbeth n'entendait plus rien, la douleur était moins forte, mais toujours présente. Elle se sentait partir doucement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit les étoiles et la lune briller dans le ciel. Elle sourit doucement en voyant passer devant ses yeux le tout petit film de sa vie, elle revit ses anniversaires passés en compagnie de ses parents, celui avec la tante Audrey et Cédric. Elle pensa :

-Adieu tata Audrey, adieu Cédric. Je ne vous oublierais jamais. Mitzy va se retrouver toute seule, je voudrais que Madame Arwen elle garde Mitzy, comme ça, elle aura quelque chose de moi.

Elle sentait le sang s'écouler de sa plaie au même titre que sa vie. Les derniers orques avaient été tués et les rohirrims faisaient un dernier tour pour s'assurer que tous les orques avaient été tués et les amener afin de les brûler. Un des cavaliers regardant vers le rocher vit la petite silhouette, pensant à un orque, il s'approcha afin de l'achever puisqu'elle bougeait encore. Mais son regard caché par son casque s'écarquilla d'horreur quand il entendit une petite voix faible d'enfant murmurer :

-Monsieur, j'ai mal à ma poitrine. Pourquoi j'ai mal à ma poitrine ? Maman t'es où ?

Il laissa tomber son épée et se précipita vers la silhouette et vit avec horreur que c'était une enfant, une enfant des elfes les mains ligotés et une flèche de rohirrims en pleine poitrine. Il se mit à crier :

-Seigneur Eomer, Seigneur Eomer ! Venez vite. J'ai trouvé une enfant elfe, elle est blessée.

Les cavaliers en entendant ce cri plus que bizarre se retournèrent brusquement et un des cavaliers s'approcha rapidement du rocher et vit cette petite fille la poitrine en sang qui se soulevait difficilement. Il caressa doucement le front de l'enfant, en lui parlant avec douceur. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et amena la jeune blessée près du feu afin voir avec plus de précision les blessures de la fillette qui ne bougeait plus du tout. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte car sa poitrine continuait à se soulever mais de plus en plus lentement prouvant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Eomer avec l'aide de l'homme qui l'avait découvert retirèrent la flèche. Lysbeth poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'évanoui à nouveau, ne sentant plus les manipulations dont elle était l'objet pour la soigner et la sauver. Elle se réveilla le lendemain secouer dans tous les sens, comme quand elle était sur le dos de l'orque. Croyant qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau sur un orque, elle se mit à se débattre comme un véritable petit démon tentant de mordre tout se qui passait à la portée de ses petites dents. Elle entendit une voix douce totalement différente de celle de l'orque lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Calme – toi petite, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'appelle Eothred, je suis un Rohirrim. Et toi, tu t'appelle comment ?

-Je m'appelle Lysbeth, j'ai 5 ans.

-Et qu'est – ce que tu faisais avec ces orques ?

-Ils m'ont pris à mes tontons pour m'amener au méchant vieux. Ils m'ont fait mal, ils sont méchants.

La fillette arrêta de parler et se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle étonnée de voir autant de personnes. Elle commença à discuter avec tous les cavaliers et à connaître tous leurs noms. Les cavaliers répondaient à ses questions qui étaient demandé d'un ton très poli et d'une voix très douce. Pour eux c'était claire, c'était une petite elfe enlever par les orques de Saroumane, mais pourquoi une enfant aussi jeune ? Au bout de 5 heures de chevauchée, elle connaissait les noms de tous les cavaliers et eux lui trouvaient toutes les qualités du monde et étaient totalement gaga devant les beaux yeux violets de Lysbeth qui s'amusait à tresser à la manière elfique la crinière du cheval d'Eomer. Eomer éclata de rire quand l'enfant eut terminé sa tâche car son cheval ressemblait à un cheval elfique. Ils dépassèrent 2 rocher et se dirigèrent vers le nord quand ils entendirent :

-Cavalier du Rohan, quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche ?

Cela ne faisait que 3 heures qu'ils étaient partis à la chasse aux orques et Gimli commença déjà à se plaindre. Boromir courait derrière Legolas et loin devant le nain qui soufflait comme un phoque. Ils ne prenaient que très peu de repos la peur des horreurs que pourrait faire subir Saroumane ou Sauron sur les 3 petits prisonniers leur donnaient des ailes. Miel s'arrêta brusquement, fit demi – tour, prit Gimli du bouts des dents, le jeta sur son dos et reprit sa course folle afin de rattraper les 3 autres qui regrettèrent un instant qu'ils n'y ait pas plus de monture comme Miel, mais la pauvre bête ne pouvait pas prendre d'autre personne sur son dos au risque de s'effondrer de fatigue. Ils coururent ainsi pendant 2 jours, jusqu'au moment où Miel s'effondra de fatigue. Les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, Boromir et Aragorn avaient des difficultés à courir. Les deux seuls à n'avoir pas trop souffert furent Legolas et Gimli qui n'était pas descendu du wargs afin de ne pas ralentir les autres bien que le nain avait plus d'une fois demander au wargs de le descendre afin de ne pas trop se fatiguer. Ils prirent la décision de se reposer. Ils dormirent tous toute la nuit et le lendemain, ils eurent la confirmation de ce qu'ils savait déjà, les orques n'avaient pas ralenti. Ils reprirent leur course quand le vent se mit à les pousser et pousser leur odeur vers les orques qui accélérèrent leur course. Gimli avait refuser que Miel le porte et comme compromis, il avait attaché certaine de ses armes sur le dos du Wargs ainsi que le bouclier de Boromir. Il courait un peu plus vite mais était toujours à la traîne. Aragorn s'arrêta un moment afin de détecter les orques et de connaître la distance qui les séparait. Allongé sur son rocher il murmura :

-Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont dû flairé notre présence. Vite !

Boromir qui s'était arrêté près de lui écouta attentivement ce qu'avait dit son roi et se remit à courir derrière lui. Legolas s'arrêta un peu, se tourna vers Gimli pendant que Miel le dépassait et dit au nain :

-Allez Gimli !

Le pauvre nain commençait à regretter de n'être pas sur le fauve, il trottinait avec difficulté en utilisant sa hache comme bâton de marche. Il se reposa un instant en respirant comme un bœuf et dit :

-Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite sans manger ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier alors que peut bien raconter un rocher !

La course continuait inlassable, Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir toujours à l'avant se faisant presque la course, quant à Gimli l'écart était devenu tellement important que Miel se faisait une joie de lui mordiller les fesses pour qu'il aille plus vite. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'endroit où Pippin avait laissé tomber sa broche. Miel se mit à gémir en découvrant la broche de Pippin :

-Non sans raison tombe les feuilles de la Lórien.

-Ils sont peut – être en vie 

Legolas fit un tour d'horizon et vit des traces d'un orque s'éloigné de la colonne et partir en zigzag comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait aucune autre trace. Aragorn s'approcha des traces de l'orque et dit aux autres

-Lysbeth, elle a tenté de s'enfuir, mais elle a été rattrapé.

Il regarda avec attention les traces et dit pendant que Boromir s'arrêta près d'eux et se repose un instant pour reprendre son souffle :

-Ils ont moins d'un jours d'avance. Continuons !

Ils reprirent leur course effrénée pendant que Gimli se vautrait par terre. Il se releva avec difficulté. Legolas se retourna vers eux et lui cria :

-Plus vite Gimli ! Nous gagnons du terrain sur eux.

-Les longues distances m'épuisent. Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinters. Redoutables sur les courtes distances.

Ils continuèrent à courir et arrivèrent devant le paysage accidenté du Rohan patrie des Saigneurs…heu…je veux dire des seigneurs des chevaux, couvert de plaine et de rochers. 

-Le Rohan. Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ses créatures et se dresse contre nous.

Legolas s'avança, monta sur un rocher et observa avec attention le nuage de poussière qui trahissait la marche peu gracieuse et peu discrète des orques. Aragorn lui cria :

-Legolas ! Que voit vos yeux d'elfe ?

-Leurs traces dévient au Nord – Est. Ils conduisent les hobbits et Lysbeth en Isengard.

-Saroumane.

La course poursuite continua encore et toujours. Les 4 enfin 5 si on compte Miel, chasseurs couraient inlassablement craignant les horreurs que pourrait faire Saroumane aux 2 hobbits et à Lysbeth. La nuit tomba et pourtant ils continuèrent à courir priant les valar et Eru que les orques prennent un peu de repos. Quand le soleil se leva, Legolas le regarda et lança une phrase qui pourrait donné des doutes quant au niveau de son QI (ARF ARF ARF je suis mauvaise) :

-Une soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

Et il reprit sa course. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand ils arrivèrent à un creux entre 2 rochers. Aragorn s'accroupit un instant pour détecter les traces des orques quand il entendit derrière lui un grondement et un hennissement. Redoutant une attaque d'hommes à la solde de Saroumane, ils allèrent se cacher derrière l'un des deux rochers, Gimli arriva le dernier comme d'haaaabiiiituuuuuudeuh. Bien à l'abri de leur rocher, ils virent passer toute une troupe de cavaliers du Rohan mais ne remarquèrent pas la petite silhouette qui somnolait dans les bras d'un des rohirrims. Quand ils furent passé, Aragorn sorti de la protection de la roche et cria :

-Cavaliers du Rohan, quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche ?

Le cavalier de tête leva sa lance au ciel et fit dévier la course des chevaux. Aragorn posa sa main sur le crâne de Miel et lui dit :

-Miel, surtout ne bouge pas. Reste allongé où ils te prendront pour un ennemi et tenteront de te tuer. Et je crains que cela ne brise le cœur de Lysbeth.

L'animal se coucha au pied d'Aragorn et ne bougea plus, il fit comme s'il était mort. Les cavaliers firent demi – tour, se mirent à encercler les 5 chasseurs dans des cercles de plus en plus restreint et finalement pointèrent leur lances sur eux. Un des cavaliers se rapprocha d'eux, Eomer. Il demanda d'un ton méprisant :

-Que font un elfe, 2 hommes et un nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez, et que fait cette créature avec vous ? En montrant Miel du bout de la lance qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil obéissant ainsi à Aragorn.

Gimli le regarda comme s'il avait devant lui un pou particulièrement immonde et lança :

-Donnez – moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerez le mien.

Eomer regarda Gimli comme s'il voulait lui arraché les yeux à la seconde. Il donna sa lance à un de ses hommes, descendit de cheval et s'approcha de Gimli, le dépassant de toute sa taille :

-Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, Legolas engagea une flèche et la pointa sur Eomer en le menaçant :

-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste.

Il fut immédiatement mis en joue par les cavaliers. Lysbeth qui dormait sur Eothred se réveilla en sursaut quand le bras du rohirrims heurta le sien. Elle commença à s'étirer, à bailler et à se frotter les yeux quand elle entendit LA voix :

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn. Boromir, fils de Denethor intendant du Gondor et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre. Quant à ce wargs, il ne vous fera rien de mal et il se nomme….

-MIEL.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant le cri de pure joie qui s'échappait des rangs des cavaliers. Eothred essaya vainement d'empêcher la fillette de descendre, mais rien à faire, elle ressemblait plus à une anguille qu'à une enfant. Elle se faufila entre les chevaux et se jeta au cou de Miel qui lui fit mille câlins et lèchouilles. Elle se jeta aussi dans les bras de Boromir, puis dans ceux de Legolas, de Gimli et d'Aragorn en criant :

-Tonton Aragorn, tonton Boromir, tonton Legolas, tonton Gimli comme je suis contente de vous revoir. J…je…j'ai eu peur de pus jamais voir et de vous dire que je vous aiiiiiimmmeuh. Elle se mit à sangloter, elle pouvait enfin relâcher la pression des sentiments qui grondaient en elle. 

-Elle c'est Lysbeth, elle est sous notre protection et sous celle de la dame de Lórien. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi. 

-Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens.

Eomer retira son casque et regarda Aragorn droit dans les yeux. Les rohirrims abaissèrent leurs armes et se mirent au repos. Eomer continua :

-Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'ont dit vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons le groupes d'Ourouk – haïe qui détenaient Lysbeth, mais ils détiennent aussi deux autres de nos amis. 

-Les ourouks ont été détruit, nous les avons massacré durant la nuit. 

-Mais il y avait deux hobbits, avez – vous vu deux hobbits avec eux ?

-Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux.

-A part Lysbeth, il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlé.

-Morts ?

-Je suis désolé.

Boromir reprit la fillette dans ses bras, la consola et la berça en lui chantant une chanson du Gondor. Avant que les cavaliers aient pu faire le moindre mouvements, Miel se mit sur ses pattes arrières, ses pattes avant sur les épaules d'Eomer et lui nettoya le visage à grand coup de langue. Il remerciait à sa manière les rohirrims d'avoir sauver Lysbeth. Celle – ci se calme un peu et dit à Eomer :

-Monsieur Eomer, je vous présente Miel, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Bonjours Miel. Dit Eomer en essayant se débarrasser du fauve plus qu'envahissant. Aragorn prit l'animal par le collier de cuir qu'il portait et le remit sur ses pattes pour le plus grand bonheur d'Eomer qui pouvait enfin respirer. Boromir demanda à Lysbeth :

-Et nous, on est quoi pour toi ?

-Ben vous êtes mes tontons. ( sous – entendu question stupide ) Alors que Miel est mon ami.

-Nous sommes tes tontons, comme une famille.

-Oui.

-Mais si on est tes tontons, qui est ton père et ta mère ?

-J'aimerai bien appelé Monsieur Celeborn et Madame Galadriel papa et maman. Je les aime comme mon vrai papa et ma vrai maman. Tonton, pourquoi j'ai mal à mon cœur quand je pense à eux ? Demanda – t – elle à Aragorn.

-Parce que tu les aimes fort, tellement fort que quand tu penses à eux, tu voudrais qu'ils soient près de toi et ils te manquent énormément.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai mal en pensant à eux et que je ne ressens rien en pensant à tata Audrey et Cédric et presque rien en pensant à mon vrai papa et à ma vrai maman ? Je suis méchante ?

-Non, tu ne l'ai pas où tes tontons et Miel ne t'aimerai pas. Dit doucement Eomer tout aussi gaga de l'enfant que les autres.

-C'est vrai monsieur Eomer ?

-Oui petite. Nous devons partir.

-D'accord. Au revoir Monsieur Eomer, au revoir monsieur Eothred, au revoir monsieur Wilmar, au revoir monsieur Wilfried, au revoir monsieur….

-Lysbeth. Dit Boromir en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne vas pas remercier tous les rohirrims, tu te rends compte qu'il y a plus de 200 cavaliers dans une eored et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient le temps d'entendre tous leurs noms. Bien que j'imagine qu'ils seraient plus que ravis de les entendre. 

-D'accord tonton Boromir. Au revoir tout le monde.

Là les Rohirrims ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Eomer siffla et deux chevaux arrivèrent très obéissants. 

-Hasufel ! Arod ! Puisse ces chevaux vous apporter meilleur fortune qu'à leur premiers maîtres. Adieu. Il remit son casque, remonta à cheval et rajouta : Chercher vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. c'est peine perdu sur ces terres. Il se tourna vers ses hommes et cria : Vers le nord.

Lysbeth qui était montée entre temps sur Miel faisaient de grands gestes d'adieux aux cavaliers du Rohan. Les cavaliers partirent vers le nord dans un grand nuage de poussière. Aragorn montait Arod avec Boromir en croupe et Hazufel était monté par Legolas et Gimli. Ils galopaient suivit par Miel qui faisait des bonds puissants et n'avait pas l'air fatigué par la course. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le brasier. Boromir descendit rapidement de cheval, prit Lysbeth dans ses bras et lui cacha les yeux avec la main. Il lui murmura :

-Ne regarde pas Lysbeth.

-Tonton, ça sent mauvais, c'est quoi ?

-Les méchants qui t'ont enlevé, les rohirrims les ont tués.

Gimli fouillait dans les cendres afin de retrouver les corps carbonisés des deux hobbits. Legolas regardait dans tous les sens pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de trace qui prouveraient que les hobbits étaient encore vivant et quant à Aragorn, il regardait son épée ne désirant pas se retourner et se rendre compte qu'ils avaient échouer dans leur quête.

-Pourquoi t'es triste tonton ? Demanda la fillette le visage toujours caché par l'épaule de Boromir. Mais l'inquiétude perçait dans sa jeune voix.

-On ne voit aucune trace de Merry et de Pippin dit sombrement Boromir. Il sentit soudain une chaude humidité sur la main et entendit les sanglots de Lysbeth. Elle venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Boromir.

Gimli toujours en train de fouiller dans le barbecue quand il découvrit l'une des ceintures des hobbits. Il prit délicatement la ceinture, se retourna et dit avec douleur :

-C'est une de leurs ceintures.

Legolas fit une prière elfique pour le repos des âmes de leurs amis. Aragorn donna un grand coup de pied dans un casque d'orque et hurla de rage et de douleur pour avoir échouer.

-On les a abandonné.

Lysbeth sursauta au cri d'Aragorn et se mit franchement à pleurer. Elle agrippa la tunique de Boromir de toutes ses forces et y cacha son visage. Il la berça avec douceur et la laissa pleurer. En regardant par terre, Aragorn découvrit les traces des hobbits et se mit à le suivre en expliquant ce qu'elles lui disaient aux autres qui avaient commencé à le suivre :

-Un hobbit était allongé ici, et l'autre là. Ils ont rampé. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivi. Les traces s'éloignent du combat, et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn.

-Fangorn, quelle folie les a conduit là.

En entendant ce que disait le rôdeur, l'espoir se réveilla plus fort que jamais dans le cœur de la fillette. Boromir reposa Lysbeth à terre. Les 4 hommes regardaient avec appréhension la forêt quand ils entendirent des éclats de rire. Etonnés, ils se tournèrent la tête dans un parfait ensemble et virent Lysbeth qui jouait avec les racines d'un arbre qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal. Boromir dit totalement estomaqué :

-Même les arbres, elle se fait adopter même par les arbres. 

A suivre.

J'espèce que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites le moi en reviews que vous ayez apprécier ou trouver cette histoire à vomir. ( pitié, faites que personne ne trouve cette histoire ignoble.) bon ben A + 


	14. Edoras

Lysbeth chapitre 14

Tous regardaient la petite fille jouer au rodéo avec la racine de l'arbre et rire aux éclats.

-Lysbeth, nous allons y aller. Tu viens avec nous où tu restes avec ton nouvel ami. Dit Legolas en souriant devant les facéties de la fillette.

-Je viens avec vous, tontons. Au revoir granderacine. A plus tard.

Elle descendit tranquillement de l'arbre, prit la main de Legolas et ils enfoncèrent dans la forêt de Fangorn. La forêt était beaucoup plus touffu que dans celle près de la maison de la tante Gertrude, et beaucoup plus sombre. Gimli découvrit des gouttes de sang noir sur des feuilles, il les goutta et les recracha immédiatement en murmurant :

-Du sang d'orque.

Ils continuèrent leur route en suivant un petit ruisseau qui les amena vers des traces étranges qu'Aragorn qualifia d'étrange trace. Quand à Gimli, il leur dit :

-Je sens que l'air est lourd ici

-Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs, et de colère. Les arbres se parlent entre eux. Dit il.

-Les arbres ils sont tristes, ils pleurent, ils pleurent le temps et les ombres du passé. Murmura doucement Lysbeth, si doucement que personne n'entendit sa phrase à part les arbres qui avaient tendance à lui caresser délicatement le haut du crâne avec leur plus fines branches..

En se retournant, Legolas put voir Gimli avec la hache haute. Aragorn murmura au nain :

-Gimli, abaissez votre hache.

Quand le nain fit ce que le rôdeur lui avait demander, les arbres se calmèrent. Legolas rajouta :

-Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami. Et cela grâce aux elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler.

-Des arbres qui parlent ? Pfuu ! Les arbres de quoi est – ce que ça parles, hein ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil.

-Hihihi, t'es amusant tonton Gimli. Ria Lysbeth. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement tous ses sens en éveil, une étrange sensation au fond de son cœur. Cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà ressenti avant.

A ce moment, Legolas dit à Aragorn en elfique :

-Il y a quelque chose là-bas.

-Que voyez vous ? Questionna Aragorn dans la même langue.

-Le magicien blanc approche.

Il fit des mouvements de la tête pour les prévenir de l'arrivé du magicien blanc et son emplacement. Boromir prit Lysbeth par la main et la protégea de son corps. Ils commencèrent à regarder derrière eux du coin de l'œil, en écoutant les conseils d'Aragorn :

-Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond, Boromir et Aragorn sortir leurs épées, Gimli lançant une de ses haches de jet, et Legolas tira une flèche. La lumière émanant du magicien blanc était terriblement éclatante, les éblouissant tous. D'un seul coup de bâton, il pulvérisa la hache de Gimli, puis ensuite il envoya valdinguer la flèche qu'avait tiré Legolas et enfin fit chauffer les lames d'Aragorn et de Boromir jusqu'à ce qu'ils les lâchent. Et tout cela fut fait en quelques secondes. Ils se retrouvaient donc dans une situation peu enviable, où ils avaient perdu la possibilité de battre le magicien. Le magicien parla :

-Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits.

-Où sont ils ? Ordonna Aragorn.

-Ils sont passé par ici, avant hier. Répondit il. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Rajouta le magicien.

-Est ce que cela vous rassure ? Rajouta t il.

-Qui êtes vous ? Montrez vous ? Ordonna à nouveau Aragorn.

Le magicien fit baisser l'intensité de la lumière et tous virent apparaître devant leurs yeux Gandalf. Lysbeth folle de joie couru se jeter dans les bras de l'istari qui sourit heureux que la fillette soit encore auprès d'eux et en pleine forme. Il fut noyé par une tonne de bisous plus tendres et plus doux les uns que les autres. Le magicien serra fort l'enfant contre lui et lui rendit ses tendres caresses. Il l'a garda dans ses bras et regarda les membres de la communauté de l'anneau avec le regard d'un grand - père gâteau

-Mais cela ne se peut. Dit d'un air troublé Aragorn qui était légèrement perdu, pendant que Boromir, Gimli et Legolas pliait le genou devant lui.

-Pardonnez – moi ? S'excusa Legolas l'air vraiment désolé. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

-Je suis Saroumane. Ou bien Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être. Répondit Gandalf avec douceur.

-Vous êtes tombé. Rajouta Aragorn avec un air de stupéfaction douloureuse.

-A travers le feu et l'eau. Répondit Gandalf, et il se mit à leur raconter son combat contre le Balrog de Morgoth, et sa renaissance.

-Gandalf. L'appela Aragorn.

-Gandalf. Oui… C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le gris. C'était mon nom. 

-Gandalf. Dit Gimli en pleurant presque de joie.

-Je suis Gandalf le blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif.

Ils firent demi-tour et marchèrent pour sortir de la forêt. Gandalf tenait la main de Lysbeth qui trottinait près de lui et qui faisait des signes d'adieu aux arbres qui avaient l'air de lui répondre. Il leur parlait, leur expliquait où ils allaient aller plus tard :

-Une étape de votre voyage est terminé, une autre commence. Le Rohan est en guerre. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

-Edoras ? C'est pas tout à côté. S'exclama Gimli d'un ton bourru.

-Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan et que le roi va mal.

-Oui et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

-Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ?

-Faut le croire, Gimli. Dit – Boromir avec un léger sourire.

-Allons – nous laisser ces pauvres hobbits ici dans cette horrible, sombre et humide endroit infester d'arbres… Il se tut brusquement, effrayé par les grondement des arbres tout autour de lui. Et rajouta d'une petite voix : Je veux dire, cette charmante, très charmante forêt ? 

-Tu sais tonton Gimli, la forêt elle est belle, il ne faut pas l'embêter, sinon les arbres sont pas content.

Les arbres furent calmés par la phrase et bruissèrent doucement en entendant celle de Lysbeth. Il faut toujours caresser un arbre dans le sens du poil…heu…de l'écorce. Gandalf s'arrêta et dit à Gimli en se retournant :

-Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenches une avalanche dans les montagnes. Dit Gandalf avec sérieux.

-Il est point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, cher ami. Rétorqua Aragorn.

-Hhmmm ? Demanda Gandalf

-Vous parlez toujours par énigmes. Chuchota le rôdeur.

-Hehehe ! ! ! Ricana Gandalf. Il rajouta : Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller…et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.

-Forts ? S'exclama Gimli. C'est bien. Rajouta – t il avec un demi – sourire plutôt jaune pour amadouer les arbres autour de lui.

-Arrêtez de geindre, Maître nain. Dit Gandalf d'une voix forte. Il fit demi – tour et repartit suivi de la petite troupe. Il ajouta pour tout le monde : Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être. 

-Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien. Grogna Gimli, en les suivant. 

Quand ils sortirent de la forêt, Miel lui fit la fête pour la plus grande joie de Lysbeth qui riait aux éclats. Il le lécha pendant bien 10 mn avant qu'Aragorn et Boromir n'arrivent à faire reculer l'animal tout fou qui remuait la queue comme un jeune chiot. Gandalf le cajola s'émerveillant des pierres qui ornaient son collier et son front. Il s'éloigna un peu de la forêt et siffla. Son sifflement ressemblait au souffle du vent dans les arbres. Quand il eut fini, un hennissement retenti et un magnifique cheval blanc apparu. Legolas émerveillé murmura :

-C'est un des méaras. A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries.

Gandalf murmura en saluant le cheval :

-Gris Poil. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux. Et se fut mon ami lors de maint danger. 

L'étalon se méfia tout d'abord de Miel mais quand celui – ci se mit en tête de lui nettoyer les naseaux, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cet animal – ci. Le loup était très doux avec le cheval tentant de se faire accepter par le méaras. Après que les deux animaux aient sympathisé, Gandalf observa Lysbeth qui accrochait avec l'aide de ses tontons toutes les armes miniatures qu'elle possédait. Il fronça des sourcils et demanda aux 4 adultes :

-N'est – elle pas trop jeune pour être ainsi armée ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit très judicieux.

-Elle est excellente au tir à l'arc. Mais elle n'ira jamais en combat, car nous lui avons surtout appris à se défendre et non à attaquer. C'est Haldir qui lui a appris le tir à l'arc.

-A d'accord ! Répondit Gandalf en regardant la fillette grimper sur le warg.

Tous montèrent sur leur montures et partirent vers Edoras. Miel et Gris poil s'amusèrent à faire la course pour le plus grand plaisir de Gandalf et de Lysbeth. Les autres devaient pousser au maximum de leur possibilité leurs montures qui commençaient à broncher sous la fatigue. Ils s'arrêtèrent de temps à autre car les chevaux et Miel n'avaient pas l'endurance de Gris poil. Pendant une de leurs pauses alors que le soleil venait de se coucher, Gandalf posa des questions à Lysbeth pour connaître son niveau d'elfique, et il fut plus que réjouit en voyant qu'elle avait faire d'énormes progrès. Puis, il écrivit une phrase par terre et lui demanda ce que ça voulait dire ( _la soleil s'est couchée et le lune s'est levé_. ) 

-? ? ! ! Ils sont beaux tes dessins tonton Gandalf.

-Des dessins ? Vous ne lui avez pas appris à lire et à écrire l'elfique comme l'a demander le seigneur Elrond !

-Ben, c'est que nous n'avions pas toujours du papier près de nous. Mais elle a appris le khuzdul.

-Vous lui avez appris le langage des nains !

-Oui, c'est Gimli qui lui a appris, il pensait que ce serait bien, comme cela, elle pourrait se faire des amis des nains.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Si on arrive à Minas Tirith, elle aura tout le temps d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut la mettre au lit. Pouffa Gandalf en regardant Lysbeth.

Les autres suivirent son regard et pouffèrent en voyant la fillette la tête poser par terre et les fesses en l'air. Elle s'était endormit en regardant les dessins de Gandalf. Pour qu'elle ne fasses pas de cauchemar la nuit, Legolas la secoua légèrement, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit Legolas. Elle lui fit un grand sourire ensommeillé en se rendormant. Pendant qu'elle dormait, Gandalf et Aragorn discutèrent.

-L'ombre cachée qui rougeoie à l'est prend forme. Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Du sommet de Barad – dûr, son œil observe sans relâche. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour être à l'abris de la peur. Le doute le ronge déjà. La rumeur l'a atteint. L'héritier de Númenor est toujours en vie. Sauron a peur de vous, Aragorn. Il craint ce que vous pouvez devenir. Alors il frappera vite et fort le monde des hommes. Il utilisera son pantin, Saroumane, pour détruire le Rohan. La guerre est proche, le Rohan doit se défendre seul. Et en cela réside notre premier défi, car il est faible et prêt à tomber. L'esprit du roi est asservi, c'est un vieux tour de Saroumane. Son emprise sur le roi Théoden est extrêmement forte. Sauron et Saroumane ressert le nœud. Mais malgré toutes leurs ruses, nous avons un avantage. L'anneau reste caché. Et le fait que nous cherchions à le détruire n'est pas encore apparu dans leurs sombres rêves. Ainsi l'arme de l'ennemi s'approche du Mordor entre les mains d'un hobbit. Chaque jour le rapproche des feux de la montagne du destin. Nous devons avoir foi en Frodon. Tout dépend de la vitesse et du secret de sa quête. Ne regrettez pas votre décision de l'avoir abandonné. Frodon doit achever sa tâche seul. Murmura Gandalf.

-Il n'est pas seul. Sam est avec lui. Chuchota Aragorn.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Gandalf. Ah oui, vraiment ? Bien. Oui, c'est très bien.

Le lendemain matin, il fallut la secouer plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et suivit en trébuchant et encore endormie Legolas. Elle avait son pouce dans la bouche, Mitzy dans l'autre main et ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouvertes. Devant ses tontons attendris, il fut décidé que Legolas étant le plus léger d'entre eux monterait, avec son accord, le warg et tiendrait Lysbeth afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas en tombant. Quand à Gimli, il sera en croupe avec Boromir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant Edoras et en haut de la colline brillait le château d'or de Meduseld qui ressortait devant les montagnes blanches. Gandalf stoppa gris poil et mis en garde la communauté pendant que Lysbeth dormait la bouche ouverte et la tête poser sur la poitrine de Legolas.

-Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden le roi du Rohan. Dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi Théoden est désormais très forte. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues. Leur expliqua Gandalf.

Lysbeth était toujours endormi sur Miel et ne voyait pas les regards de haine que lançait les habitant d'Edoras. Gimli marmonna :

-Et bien c'est plus gaie dans un cimetière.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense escalier, ils laissèrent leurs montures au pied de celui – ci sauf Miel qui monta portant toujours Legolas et Lysbeth. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte. Legolas se saisit de Lysbeth et descendit du warg qui alla se rouler en boule aux pieds d'u' Rohirrims vachement mal à l'aise et plus que légèrement effrayer, puis que le loup aurait pu le bouffer en un claquement de mâchoire. Le jeune elfe déposa délicatement la fillette sous les yeux horrifié de plusieurs gardes qui venaient de sortir du palais, sur le ventre de l'animal. Le garde se reprit rapidement et dit à Gandalf :

-Vous ne pouvez pas voire le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise. Par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent.

D'un mouvement de tête, Gandalf ordonna aux autres d'enlever leurs armes, ce qu'ils firent mais avec réticence. Boromir et Gimli tremblaient de rage d'être obliger de venir dans un palais totalement désarmer. Ils donnèrent leurs armes à des gardes qui se trouvaient de part et d'autres de Hama celui qui venait de parler. Quand ce fut fait, tous avaient enlever leurs armes sauf Gandalf qui tenait encore son bâton dans la main. Hama lui dit :

-Votre bâton.

Gandalf regarda le bâton puis le rohirrim et dit en faisant la moue :

-Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui. 

Hama eut l'air un peu embarrasser, puis fit demi – tour montrant le chemin à la communauté. Gandalf leur envoya un petit clin d'œil qui les fit sourire. Ils regardèrent un dernière fois Lysbeth qui ronflait bienheureusement sur la fourrure de Miel en suçant son pouce et en malaxant le pied de l'homme qui n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement afin de ne pas réveiller le fauve. Ils entrèrent dans le palais et ils virent au fond, un vieillard sénile et aveugle. Un homme au cheveux gras et au dents jaunes lui susurrait à l'oreille :

-Monseigneur, Gandalf le gris s'approche.

Les portes se refermèrent sur eux, mais ils continuaient à avancer. Ils pouvaient voir sur les côté, des hommes à la mine patibulaire qui les suivaient et qui désiraient plus que tout les réduire en charpie.

-Il est annonciateur de malheur.

-La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminuer ces temps ci . Roi Théoden. Dit Gandalf.

-Il n'est pas le bienvenu. 

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf corbeau de tempête. Le vieux roi regarda son conseillé comme pour avoir son assentiment. Grima lui répondit :

-Question très pertinente mon suzerain. L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisi de réapparaître. Mauvaise nouvelles comme je le nomme car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

-Fait silence, garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent. Lui envoya Gandalf qui mit son bâton entre lui et l'homme. 

-Son bâton, je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton. 

Les sbires de Grima se jetèrent sur eux. Les membres de la communauté leur montrèrent qui savaient très bien se battre sans armes. Gandalf continua à avancer vers le trône et Théoden . Gandalf dit tranquillement :

-Théoden, fils de Thengel. Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes rester dans les ombres.

Gandalf tentait de désenvoûter Théoden. Tout le monde se rapprocha de lui pour voir s'il pourrait rendre son apparence au vieux roi.

-Ecoutez moi ! Je vous libère de l'envoûtement !

Mais le vieux roi se mit à éclater de rire en regardant Gandalf. Ce qui déstabilisa un peu Gandalf.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le gris. Et vous ne pourrez pas me cacher plus longtemps cette enfant bénie. Elle viendra à moi et je deviendrait le maître de la terre du milieu et de Valinor car nul ne pourra me vaincre. 

Gandalf retira son manteau et on le vit dans toute sa splendeur. 

-Je vous aspirerais Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie.

Il l'envoya paître sur son siège. Une jeune femme se rua pour aider la roi, mais Aragorn l'empêcha d'y aller.

-Si je sors, Théoden meurt.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tuer moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas.

-Le Rohan est à moi. Dit le roi en se rapprochant de l'istari

Gandalf le renvoya dans son siège en accentuant son pouvoir et lui dit :

-Partez.

Saroumane continua à s'accrocher à Théoden, mais la puissance de Gandalf était devenu beaucoup plus puissante, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était basculer la tête de droite à gauche en regardant méchamment l'istari. Soudain il voulu se jeter sur le magicien, mais celui – ci d'un mouvement de son bâton envoya promener Saroumane qui quitta le corps de Théoden et allât nettoyer son carrelage avec se robe multicolore. Gandalf baissa son bâton et pu enfin reprendre son souffle en regardant le roi enfin libre gémir doucement en perdant l'équilibre. Il serait tombé si une jeune femme ne l'avait pas retenu à temps. Elle le rassit sur le trône et le regarda attentive au visage vieilli de son oncle. Un sourire de tristesse et de réjouissance apparu sur son visage quand son oncle repris son aspect normal. Il regarda le visage souriant de sa nièce et lui dit :

-Je connais ton visage…Eowyn ! il sourit en prononçant ce nom.

-Gandalf dit-il d'un air plus qu'étonné.

-Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami. Répondit le magicien.

Théoden se releva difficilement avec l'aide d'Eowyn et en grimaçant de douleur en sentant ses muscles à nouveau sollicité tirailler pour montrer mécontentement. Tous les rohirrims présents mirent un genou à terre pour saluer la renaissance de leur roi. Gandalf fit un pas en arrière et se mit au niveau des membres de la communauté qui ne disaient pas un mot. Le roi dit :

-Sombre ont été mes rêves c'est temps – ci.

-Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force, s'ils empoignaient votre épée.

Hama présenta à son roi son épée avec un sourire plein d'espoir et de fierté. Le roi caressa un peu la poignée de son épée, puis la tira de son fourreau. Il la regarda de la garde à la pointe, puis son regard se fit dur et il regarda avec colère Grima qui était à 4 pattes accrochés par Gimli. Le roi ordonna à Hama et à un autre garde de jeter Grima dehors. Le bruit sourd de sa chute fit relever la tête de Miel qui ne bougea pourtant pas de peur de réveiller la fillette qui parlait dans son sommeil. 

-Je n'ai fait que vous servir Monseigneur.

Miel qui voulait voir se qui se passait, déposa doucement la fillette par terre et allât rejoindre les autres. Théoden rugit :

-Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à 4 pattes comme une bête.

-Laissez moi rester à vos côté.

Théoden leva son épée et tenta de tuer le truc, mais Aragorn retint le bras à temps en lui disant :

-Non monseigneur, non monseigneur. Laissez le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui. 

Aragorn tendit sa main vers Grima, mais celui- ci lui cracha dessus. Tous entendirent un véritable rugissement de rage et Miel lui tomba dessus avec l'intention de lui arracher la tête. Il fallu toute la force d'Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli et Legolas pour l'empêcher de faire cela. Langue de serpent s'enfuya en poussant les habitants d'Edoras et en criant :

-Ecartez – vous de mon chemin !

Les rohirrims mirent tous un genou à terre et dirent tous d'une seule voix :

-Salut à vous, roi Théoden.

Le roi les regarda, regarda Aragorn qui venait de s'agenouiller devant lui. Puis il se retourna, regarda les autres et demanda :

-Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ?

Ils se tourna vers les portes du palais quand ils entendit un rire clair d'enfant. Il s'avança rapidement vers le son incongru et vit la fillette qui se tordait sur le sol comme si quelqu'un la chatouillait. Elle riait à nouveau :

-Ahahahahah ! ! ! Théodred arrêtes, tu me chatouilles. Hihihihih ! ! !

Le roi allait la réveiller quand la fillette reprit plus calmement :

-Au revoir Théodred. Si tu vois mon papa et ma maman tu peux leur demander s'ils sont d'accord pour que monsieur Celeborn et madame Galadriel ils deviennent mon nouveau papa et ma nouvelle maman. Merci. Et t'a rien à craindre, je dirais à ton papa que tu l'aimes. Au revoir, ne te perds plus.

Une larme coula le long de la joue du roi. Il caressa doucement les cheveux si doux de la fillette et lui embrassa le front.

-Merci de m'avoir donné le message, petite fille.

La fillette continua à parler dans son sommeil :

-Papa ? ? ! ! Papa, c'est bien toi ? ? ! ! PAPAAAAAAAA ! ! !

Des larmes de bonheur et de joie se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Larmes qu'essuya doucement Théoden. Le roi la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une des chambres de son palais.

****

Rêve de Lysbeth 

Elle était dans une grande plaine comme celle qu'elle avait traversé avec les méchants. Il y avait un jeune homme qui avait l'air effrayé. Son visage tendu s'éclaira quand il la vit. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

-Qui es – tu petite fille ? Et où sommes – nous ?

-Je m'appelle Lysbeth, et t'es dans mon rêve.

-Je suis mort. Où dois – je aller pour retrouver mon chemin ?

-Vous voyez le grands trou là-bas ?

-Oui.

-C'est par là que vous devez allez pour rejoindre l'autre monde.

-Merci. J'ai oubliez de me présenter, je m'appelle Théodred, je suis le fils de Théoden.

-Je voudrais que tu dises à mon père que je l'aimes de tout mon cœur.

-D'accord. Théodred, t'as peur ?

-Oui, un peu. Mais je me dit que je vais bientôt retrouver ma mère, j'ai peur de ne pas être digne d'y aller.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi et puis ensuite, tu pourras partir. Dis, t'es d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Là commença une partie de chat et de cache – cache entre l'ancien prince et la petite fille. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous dans la plaine, quand soudain Théodred l'attrapa et se mit à la chatouiller. La fillette hurlait de rire et se tortillait par terre. Puis un homme, non un elfe, non un homme, non non un elfe…euh…un truc arriva et dit à Théodred :

-Vous êtes là jeune prince ? Vous devez partir, vous êtes restez ici plus longtemps que de raison.

-Bien, au revoir Lysbeth.

-Au revoir Théodred. Si tu vois mon papa et ma maman tu peux leur demander s'ils sont d'accord pour que monsieur Celeborn et madame Galadriel ils deviennent mon nouveau papa et ma nouvelle maman ?

-Oui, je leur donnerais le message. 

-Merci. Et t'a rien à craindre, je dirais à tonton papa que tu l'aimes. Au revoir, ne te perds plus.

-Au revoir.

Le jeune homme disparu à la suite de l'être étrange dans le trou sombre. La fillette se retrouva toute seule dans la plaine jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une présence, elle se retourna et dit :

-Papa ? ? ! ! Papa, c'est bien toi ? ? ! ! PAPAAAAAAAA ! ! !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant de joie et de bonheur. Elle serrait fort son père dans ses petits bras pendant que son père adoré qui lui sécha doucement ses larmes de joie.

-Ma petite fille de la lune. Ta mère et moi sommes tout à fait d'accord pour que Celeborn et Galadriel deviennent tes nouveaux parents. Nous sommes ton passé et ils sont ton présent et ton avenir. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur et il passe par eux.

-Oui, mon petite ange. Nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde.

-Maman ? ! Ma petite maman chérie.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleura encore 20 mn, se calma et raconta passionnément tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses parents écoutèrent patiemment les aventures de leur petite fille. Ils souriaient en lui caressant les cheveux de leur fille. Puis le bonhomme bizarre revint le visage toujours sombre. Lysbeth le regardait avec méfiance cet être et se demanda :

-C'est quoi ?

L'être s'assombrit encore plus comme s'il avait entendu ce qu'avait pensé la fillette. Son père lui dit sévèrement :

-On ne dit pas quoi, mais qui. C'est un vala, il se nomme Mandos.

-Mais il est comme moi, ou comme monsieur Elrond ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est un vala, un être plus ancien que les elfes. Ce sont eux qui ont créé la terre telle qu'elle est maintenant.

-Ah ! d'accord !

La fillette se leva, regarda Mandos et le plus gentiment possible lui dit :

-Bonjours monsieur Mandos, je suis désolé pour la pensée que j'ai eus tout à l'heure. J'oublie que tout le monde sait lire dans la tête dans les rêves.

Mandos écoutait en souriant le blabla, il s'approcha doucement de l'enfant et lui dit :

-Lysbeth, tes parents ne peuvent rester plus longtemps.

-Est ce que je les reverrais dans mes rêves ?

-Non. Ils t'ont attendus longtemps afin de te dire adieu définitivement.

-Je peux leur dire au revoir, monsieur Mandos. Demanda Lysbeth doucement.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci. Elle se retourna vers ses parents, les serrèrent fort et dit en pleurant : Adieu Papa, adieu Maman je vous aimerais toujours.

-Adieu ma petite chérie. 

-Adieu ma petite fille de la lune.

Le vala entraîna ses parents vers le trou et ils disparurent à jamais de sa vie. Elle était triste, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait enfin pu dire au revoir à ses parents et elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait plus de faux espoirs quant au retour de ses parents. Elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement avec ses nouveaux parents. Elle marchait tranquillement la tête baissé. Elle releva la tête et fut de se voire au pied de la colline avec les arbres morts en haut. Ils étaient très proche. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit une langue baveuse lui lécher le visage.

A suivre.


	15. La claque, ou comment faire pour énerver...

Lysbeth chapitre 15

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voire Miel qui lui léchait le visage en remuant la queue frénétiquement. Elle éclata de rire :

-Mieleuh, arrêteuh. Tu baveuh.

Elle se redressa sur l'oreiller et regarda tout autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit et il y avait une jeune femme qui dormait profondément dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Elle se demandait qui c'était. Elle sortit de dessous les couvertures et scruta les traits de la jeune femme, elle avait une expression de tristesse et elle avait de beaux cheveux blond.

La fillette était toute contente d'être là, de respirer, de vivre tout simplement. Elle descendit de son lit, fit toute seule sa toilette avec quand même l'aide de Miel pour être au niveau de la bassine remplie d'eau. Elle s'habilla toute seule et sorti silencieusement de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller la belle dame. Elle joua avec Miel dans les couloirs à faire la course. Elle passa comme un flèche devant la salle du trône poursuivit par Miel quand elle entendit des sanglots. Elle s'arrêta, fit demi – tour, marcha vers la porte entrouverte et vit un vieil homme avec une couronne qui pleurait. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, ne voyant pas que ses tontons étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ils se turent et regardèrent l'enfant s'approcher du souverain qui sursauta quand elle lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu pleures, monsieur ?

-Parce que mon fils est mort.

-C'est triste. Il s'appelait comment ?

-Théodred.

-Théodred ! ? Il est gentil, il a joué avec moi et il a même donné un message à mon papa et à ma maman. Oh ! j'ai failli oublier. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous aimait de tout son cœur.

-Merci, fillette. Comment t'appelle – tu petite fille ?

-Je m'appelle Lysbeth et j'ai 5 ans. Et lui, c'est Miel. Dit – elle en lui montrant l'énorme warg qui se mit en devoir de lui nettoyer tout le visage sous le regard méfiant et nerveux des gardes. 

Le roi du Rohan caressa la tête de Miel qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens excité comme une puce. Il se mit devant Théoden en frétillant la queue. Théoden demanda à Gandalf :

-Mais que veut cet animal ?

-Que vous jouiez avec lui. Répondit Lysbeth qui embrassait et faisait des câlins à tous ses tontons.

Ils étaient heureux de voire d'aussi excellente humeur. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit Miel sauter sur un garde et se mettre à le lécher en déposant le plus de bave possible sur le garde qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à la langue baveuse. Théoden lui – même pouffa devant l'air dégoûter et malheureux du garde qui se releva difficilement le visage luisant et humide. Soudain, il y eut un cri et la jeune femme qui gardait Lysbeth arriva en courant l'air affolé et cria :

-Mon oncle, mon oncle. C'est une catastrophe la jeune elfe a disparu.

Elle se calma instantanément quand elle entendit une petite voix surexcité crier :

-Tonton Gandalf. Il y a une elfe, je peux aller la voir s'il te plaît. Tonton.

-D'accord, tu vas aller la voir. Il fit un clin d'œil aux autres pour qu'ils ne disent rien.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna devant un grand miroir.

-Je te présente la jeune elfe dont parlait dame Eowyn. Dit gentiment Gandalf en souriant.

Lysbeth regarda le miroir et dit :

-Tonton, tonton elle a les même yeux que moi. Elle me ressemble.

Les autres pouffèrent devant l'excitation de la fillette qui n'avait jamais fait attention à son physique. Soudain elle comprit :

-Mais c'est moi ? Mais je suis pas une elfe. Je suis comme tonton Boromir et tonton Aragorn.

La fillette ne comprenait plus rien. Aragorn et Boromir s'approchèrent et lui dirent :

-Lysbeth, regarde – nous ?

Elle se retourna et les regarda avec attention.

-Tu as vu, nos oreilles elles sont rondes. Comment sont les tiennes ?

-Pointues.

-Bien, et comment sont celles de Gandalf ?

-Rondes ?

-Et comment sont celles de Legolas ?

-Pointues ?

-Et celles du roi Théoden, le père de Théodred ?

-Rondes.

-Et celles d'Haldir ?

-Pointues.

-Tu vois, les elfes ont les oreilles pointues et toi tu as les oreilles pointues, donc tu es une elfe.

-Mais avant je ne l'étais pas ?

-Je sais ma toute douce. Dit doucement Legolas en posant un genou à terre. Tu es tellement gentille et douce que les Valar ont décidé de te rendre elfe mais tu le deviens petit à petit, un jour tu le sera entièrement. Mais pour l'instant tu ressemble encore un peu à Aragorn et à Boromir.

-D'accord. Tonton ?

-Oui Lysbeth ?

-J'ai faim. J'ai très très faim. 

-Viens Lysbeth dit avec une voix douce Eowyn je vais te donner à manger. 

La princesse des rohirrims prit la main de la fillette et l'emmena vers les cuisines en faisant bien attention à ne pas aller trop vite pour que l'enfant ne risque pas de tomber. Maintenant que la fillette était partit, les hommes purent parler de choses plus sérieuse, 

(-Legolas, comment faite – vous pour avoir des cheveux si beaux.) Gandalf voulait que Théoden attaque Saroumane mais le roi du Rohan ne voulait pas risquer une guerre, sachant que son peuple était plus qu'épuisé. Il décida donc de partir le lendemain pour le gouffre de Helm. La discussion venait de se terminer quand ils entendirent un cri de frayeur. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils se passaient quand ils virent Eowyn arriver tenant Lysbeth sous le bras qui riait de se voire ainsi porter. Théoden s'approcha de sa nièce et lui demanda :

-Que se passe – t – il Eowyn ?

-Regardez la poitrine de cette enfant mon oncle.

Tous s'approchèrent de Lysbeth et d'Eowyn se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre la jeune femme dans un tel état de panique. La jeune femme retira le haut de tunique de la fillette. Gandalf baissa lentement ses paupières cachant son regard rempli de douleur et de pitié. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir et Gimli se précipitèrent vers Lysbeth pour voire une horrible cicatrice en forme d'étoile près du cœur de l'enfant. 

-Que t'est – il arrivé, mon petit ange ? Demanda rapidement Legolas.

Alors la fillette raconta avec ses mots à elle la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti prise avec les orques, l'horrible douleur qui lui transperçait le corps quand la flèche l'avait embroché, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, puis elle raconta les soins qu'Eomer lui avait prodigué et qui lui avait malheureusement sauvé la vie. Tous furent horrifiés par ce qu'elle allait enduré dans le futur. Ses tontons la serrèrent contre eux afin de la calmer…enfin…de se calmer, car elle, elle voulait jouer dehors avec Miel. Théoden envoya Eowyn tout préparer pour le départ, Hama parti donner les ordres du roi. Et quand à Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf et Lysbeth ils descendirent vers les écuries afin d'assister au départ du magicien qui allait ramener Eomer et ses cavaliers. En chemin Gimli grognait :

-Le gouffre de Helm ! Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur roi ?

-Il fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour son peuple. Répondit Aragorn. Le gouffre de Helm les a sauvé par le passé.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre. Théoden a une volonté de fer, mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survit du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir. 

-Elles tiendront. 

-Vous devez protéger Lysbeth, elle ne doit pas tomber entre les mains des orques où la guerre sera terminé par la défaite du bien. 

-Nous la protégerons.

-Nous vous le jurons. Dit Boromir la main sur le cœur.

-Le pèlerin gris. C'est ainsi qu'il m'appelait. Depuis 2000 vies d'hommes, je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui, le temps me manque. Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine. Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du 5ème jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est. 

-Partez.

-Au revoir tonton Gandalf, je serai très sage jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Je te le promet.

-Au revoir Lysbeth, fais attention à toi.

Il prit une respiration et enjoignit gris poil à partir au galop dans l'écurie. Lysbeth couru derrière lui et s'arrêta devant la porte, elle lui fit de grands gestes d'adieux. Au bout de quelques heures, tous furent prêt à partir. Legolas s'approcha doucement de la fillette qui était resté près de la porte et lui demanda :

-Viens ma puce, tu dois aller te coucher.

-Tu crois qui va revenir ?

-Oui, je le crois et j'en suis sûr. Il reviendra et avec lui il y aura les cavaliers d'Eomer. Aller viens, il se fait tard et demain on a une longue route à faire.

-J'arrive tonton.

Elle se leva tranquillement et suivi paisiblement l'elfe de Mirkwood ne se souciant guère de la guerre qui se rapprochait. Il lui fit prendre un bon bain et la fillette joua dans l'eau comme à son habitude et trempant Legolas qui cette fois – ci ne se laissa pas faire et trempa Lysbeth qui s'amusa comme une petite folle. Quand elle eut terminé de prendre son bain, Il l'habilla et lui raconta une belle histoire de l'ancien temps. Il ne parlait que depuis quelques minutes quand la fillette s'endormit profondément. Il la coucha dans le petit lit et la laissa dormir. Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce et allât retrouver ses compagnons de route. Ils discutèrent longuement des évènements étranges qui se précipitaient et les conduisaient à une guerre terrible. La lune était à mi – parcourt quand un hurlement de pure terreur résonna dans le palais. Ils se regardèrent tous et dirent en même temps :

-Lysbeth !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre de l'enfant pour voir la fillette enjamber le balcon et tenter de sauter dans le vide. Legolas se rua vers elle, l'accrocha au passage et réussit à la tirer de là. Mais elle se tortillait en hurlant :

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! Lachon, lachon. Naegron *! ! ! 

-Calme toi Lysbeth, calme toi ma douce.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle était comme à Foncombe piéger par son rêve. Son rêve, il avait commencé si bien. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt de Lórien avec ses nouveaux parents fêtant l'adoption de la fillette par les rois elfiques quand tout bascula. D'un coup elle se retrouva dans un endroit où elle n'était jamais venu, avec des statues de grands hommes, certains aussi grand qu'Aragorn avec sur leur poitrine le même emblème un arbre blanc entouré de 7 étoiles et surmonté d'une haute couronne. Un homme grand avec des yeux fou la jeta contre un grand empilement de bois, l'aspergea d'huile et y mettait le feu. La fillette pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes sur sa peau, le souffle brûlant lui pénétrer les voies respiratoires. Elle entendit une voix mauvaise et ancienne :

-Tu ne peut les sauver Beriawen, les arbres sont condamnés. Joins toi à moi et notre pouvoir sera sans limite.

-Non. Tu ne pourras vaincre l'espoir et la nature, Melkor. Tu peux me détruire, mais sache que je reviendrais et le mal ne le supportera pas.

Un mur de feu noir entoura la jeune femme brune et les hautes flammes se reflétèrent dans ses grands yeux violets rempli de douleur.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! ! !

Le hurlement d'agonie de cette jeune fille lui vrilla les oreilles et elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans les bras de Legolas, tremblante et le visage en pleur. Mais bizarrement elle ne se souvenait pas de son cauchemar. Elle se rendormit profondément dans les bras de l'elfe et ne fit plus ce cauchemar. Elle se réveilla fraîche et dispose dans les bras de Legolas qui était la regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui demanda :

-Lysbeth, de quoi as – tu rêver cette nuit ?

-Heu…je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié. Pardon.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut maintenant t'habiller et te préparer à partir. Nous partons dans quelques heures.

-D'accord tonton Legolas.

Il lui fit faire sa toilette, l'habilla et ils descendirent tous les deux pour petit déjeuner, Miel portant déjà les affaires de Lysbeth. Après le repas, le jeune elfe mit la fillette sur le warg et ils se positionnèrent près d'Aragorn à l'endroit et restèrent à la même place durant tout le temps que dura le trajet. Les jours passaient longs et monotones, quand les wargs attaquèrent. Legolas était parti en avant et il vit deux cavalierS, Hama et Gamelin le dépasser pour inspecter les environ quand un warg et l'orque qui le montait leurs tombèrent dessus. Quand Hama fut tué, Lysbeth ressenti l'horrible douleur du rohirrim. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Le warg fut tué par Legolas qui vit une étrange lueur entouré de l'homme tandis que la même chose arrivait à Lysbeth. Elle chantonna :

-C'est un éléphant qui se balançait sur une toile, toile, toile d'araignée. 

Le miracle recommença pour Hama, mais en beaucoup plus rapide. La douleur s'évanoui de l'enfant en même temps que la lumière. Théoden ordonna à Eowyn d'emmener les habitants d'Edoras dans le gouffre de Helm et Aragorn lui demanda de surveiller l'enfant. Tous les cavaliers partirent au combat, Eowyn était intrigué par la fillette, en effet les habitants d'Edoras couinaient de peur et lançaient des regards affolés, alors que la fillette était parfaitement calme et ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide des plaines du Rohan. Elle dut bientôt cesser de scruter la fillette trop sage pour calmer les autres gens et elle ne vit pas la fillette être illuminé de temps en temps par une lueur douce.

5 heures après être arrivé au gouffre de Helm, les cavaliers rejoignirent leurs familles, avec en tout et pour tout une seule perte, celle d'Aragorn. Legolas regarda tristement la fillette et lui apprit la terrible nouvelle. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la fillette ne pleura pas, elle monta sur les murailles suivis de l'elfe et dit :

-J'attends tonton Aragorn, il va être en retard.

Legolas attendit près de la fillette et entendait les commentaires des cavaliers :

-C'est à n'y rien comprendre, j'ai reçut une flèche d'orque en pleine poitrine et pourtant je continue de vivre et de respirer. Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est une chanson qui parlait d'éléphant et de toiles d'araignée.

-C'est la même chose pour moi, sauf que j'ai vu une colline avec deux arbres morts.

A ces mots, Legolas se tourna rapidement vers Lysbeth et pensa :

-C'est elle qui l'a fait. Ses pouvoirs se sont encore accrus, maintenant elle peut sauver à distance…. 

Ses pensées furent interrompus par Lysbeth qui descendait en courant et en hurlant :

-Tonton Aragorn, je savais moi que t'étais pas parti.

-Tout doux Lysbeth, j'ai mal au bras.

-Pardon Tonton. 

-Où est – il, où est – il ? Laisser moi passer ! Je vais le tuer !

Gimli arriva aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait et le serra dans ses bras en disant :

-Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'homme le plus imprudent que j'ai jamais connu. Soyez béni, l'ami.

Boromir qui était pourtant quelqu'un d'assez réserver et de fier, se précipita sur le rôdeur et le serra fort dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Votre altesse, vous ne pouvez continuer ainsi. Vous êtes le roi du Gondor, que se passerait – il pour les hommes si vous étiez tué. Vous revoir en vie me redonne le courage que votre absence avait effacé. Nous pensions tous que vous aviez péri, sauf notre petite Lysbeth qui vous a attendu toute la journée.

-Merci Boromir. Boromir ?

-Oui, votre altesse ?

-Où est le roi ?

-Pour ma part, il est devant moi. Mais le souverain du Rohan est dans la salle du trône.

-Merci.

Aragorn parti pour retrouver le roi et l'avertir de l'arriver prochaine des orques de Saroumane. Il était en haut de l'escalier et marchait le regard vers le sol, quand il vit une paire de bottes devant lui. Il releva les yeux et s'arrêta net afin d'éviter de percuter Legolas qui le regardait de ses yeux pénétrant. Il lui dit en elfique :

-_Vous arrivez tard._

Il regarda le rôdeur sous toute les coutures et recommença a parler mais en langue commune :

-Vous avez une mine affreuse.

Cette phrase fit éclater de rire Aragorn qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe et le remercia chaleureusement. Eowyn au loin se rapprocha heureuse de voir Aragorn encore en vie, Mais son sourire disparu quand Legolas redit l'Evenstar à Aragorn. Le rôdeur regarda l'elfe droit dans les yeux et le remercia à nouveau, puis entra donner les infos à Théoden qui donna l'ordre que tous les mâle en âge de combattre et de tenir une épée soit prêt à la bataille.

Lysbeth quant à elle sautillait dans tous les sens, enfin tous ses tontons étaient là, elle était très contente. Elle aida du mieux qu'elle put les rohirrims allant même jusqu'à leur proposer ses rations de survie, mais ils refusèrent avec dans le regards une pointe de dégoût. Elle transportait des petits sacs de nourritures quand dans l'armurerie, une dispute se déclencha entre Aragorn et Legolas.

-Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écurie…Aucun n'est un soldat. Dit Aragorn d'un ton abattu.

-Cela est vrai, et nous n'avons pas le temps de leur apprendre les bases du combat. Même Lysbeth serait meilleur guerrier qu'eux. Dit sombrement Boromir. 

-La plupart on vu passer trop d'hivers. Dit Gimli d'une voix calme et triste.

-Ou trop peu. Dit Legolas d'un ton sec. Regardez – les, ils sont terrifiés, ça se lit dans leur yeux.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit et tous regardèrent Legolas, même Aragorn qui n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi défaitiste. Celui – ci se dirigea vers des armes, fit demi – tour et repris en elfique :

-_Il y a de quoi. A 300 contre 10 000 ?_

-Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras. Dit doucement Aragorn

-Aragorn, c'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourrons tous ! Cria Legolas

-Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux ! S'énerva Aragorn.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux, puis Aragorn parti. Legolas voulu le suivre, Mais Boromir et Gimli le retinrent :

-Laissez – le mon ami. Dit Gimli de sa voix calme.

-Il a besoin d'être seul. Rajouta Boromir en regardant la direction prise par Aragorn. 

Celui – ci, sorti vachement en colère contre le monde en général et Saroumane en particulier. Il désirait se calmer un peu avant la bataille, mais son désir de paix disparu quand il entendit deux jeune garçon parler :

-T'as entendu, y – a un monstre dans les cavernes.

-Ouais. Je me demande vraiment comment ils ont pu accepter près d'eux cette chose.

Aragorn cru qu'ils parlaient de Miel, mais son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre quand il entendit la suite :

-Ça ne peut être qu'un monstre.

-Hum, t'as vu, ses yeux, ils brillent dans le noir, elle est peut – être mignonne extérieurement, mais je te paris que c'est une bâtarde. Que son père est un orque ou un gobelin.

Aragorn se leva encore plus furieux que tout à l'heure, s'approcha très rapidement des deux jeunes garçons et leurs décrocha à tous les deux, deux claques magistrales. Les jeunes se retrouvèrent par terre, la bouche en sang, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils levèrent les yeux et croisèrent le regard furax du rôdeur qui serrait et desserrait les poings comme s'il voulait continuer à les tabasser. Il parla d'une voix forte et sèche, contrôlant difficilement la rage qui l'habitait :

-Cette enfant, est bénie par les Valar. Il y a plus en elle que dans tous les hommes réunis. Si nous n'avions pas craint pour sa sécurité et celle de la terre du milieu, elle serait près de nous pour combattre les uruks.

Il fit demi – tour devant les yeux ébahi de tous et reparti se préparer pour la bataille, le cœur lourd. Il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait cette petite fille, et si les souverains de la Lothlórien ne lui avaient pas demander avant, quand tout serait terminer, il l'aurait adopté. Mais pour elle, il n'était qu'un oncle et rien de plus. Il venait de terminer de se préparer et allait prendre Andúril, quand quelqu'un la lui tendit. Quand il leva les yeux vers cette personne, il vit que c'était Legolas qui avait l'air un peu honteux. Mais de quoi ?

-Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance jusqu'ici. Pardonnez – moi. J'ai eu tort de désespérer.

-_Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Legolas. _

Et il se firent une accolade bien virile qui montrait tout le respect et l'amitié qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Puis, arriva Boromir qui finissait de mettre ses protèges – poignés et Gimli qui grognait :

-Si j'avais le temps, je ferais ajuster cette cotte.

Ces 3 compagnons regardèrent la cotte beaucoup trop grande pour le nain. En fait, elle tomba à grand bruit par terre et s'évasa largement sur le sol. Legolas et Aragorn eut un léger sourire tandis que Boromir pouffait de rire sous le regard noir du nain. Gimli cru devoir rajouter :

-Elle est un petit peu serrer à la poitrine.

Le pauvre Boromir ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire joyeux en s'appuyant contre le mur, tandis que Legolas et Aragorn souriait doucement et faisait de légers signes de tête. Il y eut soudain un son de cor qui résonna dans le for. Legolas écoutait tous les sens en éveil et dit :

-Ce n'est pas un cor d'orque.

Il se précipita dans l'escalier, suivit par Aragorn et Boromir qui avait cesser de rire en laissant Gimli qui continuait à pester contre cette cotte trop petite. Quand il arrivèrent au bord de l'escalier, ils eurent la joie de voir une nombreuse troupe d'elfes armés et en armures se ranger dans un ordre parfait. Ils étaient commandé par Haldir qui approchait doucement de Théoden qui murmura émerveiller :

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Haldir répondit d'un ton hautain et orgueilleux ( comme d'habitude ):

-J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Foncombe. Autrefois une alliance existait entre les elfes et les hommes. A cette époque nous avons combattu et péris ensemble. Il regarda Aragorn et Legolas qui venaient d'arriver en haut de l'escalier et continue de la même voix : Nous sommes venu honorer cette allégeance.

Aragorn suivi de Legolas se précipita vers Haldir en lui disant :

-Mae govannen, Haldir. 

Et il prit l'elfe dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui en lui tapant le dos. L'elfe resta un instant interdit puis rendit à l'humain son accolade en souriant. Il rajouta :

-Vous êtes plus que bienvenu. 

Legolas et Haldir se prirent chacun par les épaules et se saluèrent de cette façon plus… heu…moins directe. L'armée qui était resté sans rien faire fit un demi-tour vers la gauche dans un ensemble parfait. Haldir recommença à parler à Théoden :

-Nous sommes fier de nous battre à nouveau au côté des hommes.

Il regarda autour de lui, fronça les sourcils et demanda aux autres :

-Où est la petite puce, elle n'est pas….

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un missile poilu le heurta de plein fouet et l'envoya valdinguer contre les elfes qui se demandait comment diable un oliphant pouvait aller aussi vite. Haldir sentait une pression incroyable contre sa poitrine, puis il sentit une langue baveuse et gluante lui léchait le visage. Il ouvrit un œil et vit Miel qui plaquait au sol tous les elfes. Aragorn ordonna à l'animal de laisser tranquille l'elfe qui fut tout aise de pouvoir respirer sans problème. Il venait de se relever difficilement sous le regard étonné des humains quand une autre fusée, un peu plus petite lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

-Tonton Haldir ! T'es là ?

-Oui, je suis là ma douce.

Il la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Mais la nuit tombait et les orques se rapprochaient. Il donna l'ordre aux elfes de se placer sur la muraille, puis il prit Lysbeth dans les bras et l'emmena dans les cavernes scintillantes. La fillette souhaita bonne chance à tout le monde avant que les épaisses parois des caverne n'étouffent le son de sa voix. Haldir l'amena loin dans les profondeur de la grotte ainsi si le gouffre tombait, elle aurait une chance de s'enfuir et elle ne tomberait pas entre les mains de Saroumane. Les enfants regardaient la fillette avec un regard rempli de jalousie. Elle était dorlotée par des elfes. Comment ce sale monstre pouvait se faire des si beaux amis. Elle a dû les corrompre. Haldir lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Ma petite chérie, tu vas rester ici et tu ne sortira que sur l'ordre d'un de tes tontons. Et si un orque viens, tu t'enfuis le plus loin possible. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui, tonton. Mais Miel, il va aller où ?

-Il va se batte avec nous. Sa force nous aidera beaucoup.

-Je vous aiderais du mieux que je le peux. Et je serais sage, c'est promis, tonton. Et je prierais pour vous tous.

-Merci ma puce. On se retrouve après la bataille.

A suivre.

Êtes – vous comme moi ? Avez – vous envie de faire comme Aragorn et de tabasser les 2 mômes. Et vous n'avez pas lu la suite. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrite. C'est bêêêêêêête. Donnez votre avis avec des reviews. A +

* Traduction : je flambes, je flambes. Je souffres.


	16. Miel pète un câble

Miel pète un câble chapitre 16

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de main et les portes des cavernes se refermèrent sur un dernier sourire d'Haldir vers la fillette. Tous tremblèrent en voyant les yeux luisant de l'enfant. Mais ils cessèrent bientôt de s'intéresser à elle quand les orques arrivèrent et se mirent à taper le sol avec leurs armes. De temps en temps, une pierre tombait du plafond, l'une d'entre elle tomba sur Lysbeth mais avant de toucher la tête de l'enfant, elle fut dévié et s'écrasa avec un petit bruit sec contre la paroi de l'autre côté de la caverne. Lysbeth se balançait doucement de gauche à droite le regard dans le vague et chantonnant la chanson. 

Dehors, l'atmosphère était tout aussi tendu. Les hommes et les elfes se tenaient côtes à côtes en regardant l'armée de Saroumane s'exciter. Aragorn disait aux elfes de n'avoir aucune pitié avec les orques, car eux n'en n'auront aucune envers eux. Les orques se mirent à taper le sol avec leurs lances. En rugissant comme des possédés, ou comme des boucs en pleine saison du rut ( je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire à un elfe, si ils étaient vraiment en rut :b ). Aragorn tira Andúril de son fourreau pendant que les orques s'excitaient encore plus ( ça va bientôt virer au NC-17 ). Les archers se mirent en position de tir. 

Soudain un vieil homme lâcha sa flèche qui alla le planter dans le cou d'une de ces ignobles et puantes créatures. Aragorn hurla :

-Arrêter.

Le vieux avait l'air tout con, surtout quand les orques se lancèrent à l'attaque. Aragorn hurla à nouveau :

-Parez à tirer.

Tous les archers qu'ils soient humains ou elfiques encochèrent une flèche et se préparèrent à tirer. Legolas ajouta tranquillement :

-Leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras.

Aragorn cria une dernière fois en baissant le bras :

-Décochez les flèches !

Les combattants tiraient flèches sur flèches tuant tous les orques qui étaient dans leurs champs de visions. Mais bientôt, les flèches des orques firent leur première victime. Tous entendirent un hurlement de douleur et un elfe tomba du haut de la muraille et s'écrasa 10 mètres plus bas aux pieds des orques qui rugirent de joie. Mais leur joie fut de courte duré, en effet, une lueur éclatante les fit reculer du mur du gouffre. Quand ils regardèrent à nouveau, l'elfe avait disparu. De l'autre côté du mur, les hommes poussèrent des cris de surprise quand l'elfe réapparu. Il remua un peu, ouvrit les yeux, se releva d'un bond et se précipita sur la muraille, pour continuer le combat. Les hommes ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivaient, mais les elfes si. De temps à autres, un des elfes lançait un regard rempli de gratitude vers les portes des cavernes et murmurait dans leur langue un léger : _Merci, princesse_.

L'espoir augmenta d'un niveau du côté des combattant qui ne pouvaient plus perdre d'homme et s'effondra au 36ème dessous pour les orques qui ne comprenaient plus rien. En effet, chaque soldats qu'ils tuaient, revenaient en vie, en pleine forme et reprenaient le combat comme si de rien n'était ( Ah, les défenseurs, ils ne peuvent pas mourir comme tout le monde ). Et en plus, ils n'arrivaient pas à toucher le mur, c'est comme si un autre mur les empêchait de passer. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas mettre en place le plan de Saroumane. Jusqu'au moment où un orque intelligent ( ça existe çà ? ) eut l'idée de faire rouler les tonneaux dans l'égout. Et ce la fonctionna parfaitement, les tonneaux s'agglutinèrent sous la muraille. Aragorn voyant ce que faisait les orques, il ordonna à Legolas de les arrêter avec ses flèches. 

Les elfes quant à eux, devaient tenter d'éliminer une troupe qui tentait de s'approcher afin d'enfoncer la porte d'entrer, ils n'avaient pas encore piger que les orques ne pouvaient pas approcher du mur. Ils tirèrent, et de nombreux orques tombèrent, mais ceux qui transportaient le bélier ( c'est un bitoniau qui sert à frapper à la porte de manière brutale et définitive ) ne furent pas arrêter par les flèches meurtrière des elfes et foncèrent vers la porte. Tous attendaient avec angoisse le fracas des portes pulvérisées par le choc, mais rien. Quand ils regardèrent plus précisément, les défenseurs eurent la surprise de voir les orques foncer sur la porte et avant de toucher celle – ci, ils étaient violemment repousser en arrière par une force impressionnante. Alors là, la joie des défenseurs avait atteint son paroxysme.

Pendant ce temps, les orques près de l'égout avaient fini de le remplir et s'apprêtaient à y mettre le feu. Legolas tira plusieurs flèches sur un orque qui résista assez longtemps pour jeter le flambeau sur les explosifs. La réaction fut à la mesure de la folie de Saroumane et de la conjonctivite de Sauron. ( parce que pour avoir un œil aussi rouge il doit pas se soigner souvent ) L'explosion fut d'une violence inimaginable, ceux qui étaient à cet endroit furent propulsés aux 4 coins du gouffre. Le mur vola en éclat, balayant des centaines de défenseurs et tuant de nombreux orques. Les défenseurs se dirent que tous étaient perdu et que la fillette ne pouvaient plus rien pour eux. Mais c'était mal connaître l'enfant. Une petite pierre qui se trouvait sur la poitrine d'un elfe qui venait de se réveiller, se mit à trembloter et devant les yeux fasciner de la merveilleuse créature, elle se souleva. Un énorme pan de mur, lui, faisait de l'œil à un humain terrifié qui se demandait pourquoi le rocher ne terminait pas sa course et ne le transformait pas en crêpe. Celui – ci aussi défia les lois de l'apesanteur et s'éleva, ainsi que toutes celles qui constituaient la muraille. Les pierres se réajustèrent sans aucun problème reconstituant le mur devant tous les combattant, quelque soit leur race, qui regardaient ce prodige les yeux ronds. Quand ce fut fini, les elfes et les hommes hurlèrent de joie. Le combat reprit de plus belle, l'espoir brûlait comme une flamme vive dans les cœurs des défenseurs, la victoire était au bout de leurs efforts.

La nuit passa terrible et effrayante autant pour les défenseurs que pour les habitants cloîtrés dans les cavernes. Enfin l'aube arriva et avec lui Gandalf, Eomer et toute la troupe de joyeux lurons qui allaient se faire une joie de massacrer, étriper, écraser, piétiner, pulvériser en un mot tuer les horribles, stupides, mauvaises et puantes créatures ( _comment ça je ne suis pas impartiale, il n'a pas plus impartial que moi sur terre, beuuuuuuuhhh_ ). Les orques comprenant enfin qu'ils ne pouvaient vaincre les défenseurs ( il était temps ), s'enfuirent vers une forêt nouvellement apparu qui se fit une joie de les massacrer, étriper, écraser, piétiner et pulvériser comme d'habitude quoi. Haldir fit une grosse boulette, il se releva et hurla de joie. Mais son cri mourut sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'une flèche s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Il fut projeté à terre et ne se releva plus. Et devant les regards horrifiés de tous, la douce lueur de la résurrection ne l'entoura pas, preuve que quelque chose venait d'arriver à Lysbeth. 

Legolas sauta à terre et se précipita vers les portes des cavernes, et priant que rien de terrible ne soit arrivé à sa petite puce. Il défonça avec l'aide de plusieurs elfes les portes et s'engouffra en courant dans les cavernes n'écoutant pas les hurlements de terreurs des personnes présentes. Il chercha partout la fillette, puis après 5 mn de recherche, il vit une petite silhouette allongée seule les cheveux noires flottant dans une flaque d'eau et le visage pointé vers le plafond des cavernes. Il courut vers elle et retint une exclamation de stupeur. Le visage de la fillette était méconnaissable, rouge de sang coagulé qui venait de son nez. Elle avait le visage tuméfié par des coups, une de ses lèvres était fendue ainsi que son arcade sourcilière et ses yeux étaient fermés par le sang et les coups. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la fillette laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Legolas s'approcha de la sortie, se retourna vers les humains qui regardaient méchamment la fillette et lança :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais quand le roi va en être avisé, des têtes vont tomber vous pouvez en être sûr.

Là, il n'y eut plus un seul regard mauvais, mais des regards de terreur en imaginant la fureur du roi. Quand il passa devant les elfes avec le pauvre petite fille battue, certains se mirent à maudire les hommes et cessèrent même de regarder les humains. Le jeune elfe arriva devant Gandalf qui voyant les blessures de l'enfant dit à la ronde :

-Cette enfant a été battue. Mais elle n'est pas morte, elle est simplement inconsciente. Il faut qu'elle se réveille, si on veut qu'elle sauve Haldir. Sans elle il ne reviendra pas.

Boromir était fou de rage, Aragorn vit son regard noir de rage se porter vers l'entrée des cavernes et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique se soit, le gondorien fonça vers Eowyn qui venait de sortir. Il attrapa la princesse par le col et l'écrasa contre le mur en lui hurlant :

-QU'EST CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? REPONDEZ, TOUT DE SUITE ?

Les elfes commençaient à changer d'avis sur les hommes en voyant Boromir hurler sur cette femme qui n'avait pas protégé comme elle le devait la fille de leurs souverains, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. La jeune femme était blanche de peur de voir la rage du jeune homme qui était dirigé contre elle. Elle tourna la tête pour avoir le soutient des elfes, mais le regard de haine et de mépris que certains lui lançait lui fit comprendre qu'elle était seule face à un homme fou furieux qui allait bientôt oublier qu'il avait une femme devant lui si elle ne lui répondait pas dans la seconde. Elle ouvrit la bouche et ne lança qu'un misérable son ressemblant vaguement à un :

- couic.

Aragorn arriva en courant pour empêcher le jeune homme de tuer la princesse et réussit tant bien que mal à libérer celle – ci de la poigne puissante du jeune guerrier. Elle reprit son souffle et dit :

-Je…je…je ne me suis pas occupé d'elle, car elle était tellement sage, que j'ai préféré m'occuper des autres. Tout ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont des gémissements et des cris, je n'ai pas fait attention, car j'ai cru que c'était des enfants qui pleuraient et criaient de peur. Je suis désolée, je….

-**CCCCCLLLLLAAAACCCCCCCCC ! ! !**

Elle fut interrompu par une baffe magistrale qui propulsa sa tête contre la porte. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Quand elle regarda qui l'avait giflé, elle vit avec tristesse et stupéfaction son oncle qui la regardait avec colère et déception. Les elfes commencèrent vraiment à changer d'avis sur les hommes. La jeune princesse mit la main sur sa joue plus que rouge et murmura un vague :

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est pas à moi, ou aux elfes que tu dois demander pardon, mais à la pauvre enfant qui lutte contre la douleur après avoir été battue jusqu'au sang. JE VEUX VOIR LES COUPABLES DEVANT MOI DANS **15 MN. EST – CE CLAIR !**

-Oui, mon oncle. Eowyn repartit en courant vers les cavernes afin d'obéir à l'ordre du roi.

Boromir, et Aragorn retournèrent au chevet de Lysbeth. Elle était toujours inconsciente, mais le sang avait cessé de couler. Legolas lui caressait doucement le front et lui murmurait de douce chanson pour la calmer et lui demandait de revenir vers eux. Gandalf utilisa tout son pouvoir pour soigner ses blessures. Aragorn lui dit :

-Gandalf, je vais aller chercher des herbes pour la soigner.

-Non Aragorn, vous devez rester afin d'empêcher Miel de tuer tous les rohirrims.

-Il faut que j'y aille pourtant….je sais. MIEL, viens ici mon grand.

Le fauve tourna ses yeux remplit de colère vers lui et s'approcha de l'humain, le poil hérisser de fureur. Aragorn eut pour la première fois peur du fauve, mais il savait que l'animal s'inquiétait réellement pour sa jeune maîtresse. Aragorn lui caressa la tête et lui dit :

-Miel, Lysbeth est blessée. Je dois aller chercher des herbes pour la soigner et la sauver. Est – ce que je peux monter sur ton dos, tous les deux on ira beaucoup plus vite qu'avec un cheval. Tu es d'accord ?

Miel le regarda gravement, se mit sur ses pattes arrière et délicatement lui pinça l'oreille. Puis lui lécha la joue. Aragorn comprit immédiatement le geste du fidèle animal.

-Moi aussi, j'ai envie des les tuer tous. Mais ce sera Théoden qui va s'en charger et je peux te dire qu'il est plus que furieux, il a même giflé sa propre nièce.

Miel eut l'air de réfléchir, il regardait alternativement Aragorn et Lysbeth. Puis il prit sa décision et se mit à la hauteur du rôdeur pour qu'il monte sur son dos. C'était la première fois qu'il montait sur le dos de Miel. Tous les deux partirent comme une flèche à la recherche des herbes nécessaire pour la réussite de la guérison de l'enfant. Pendant ce temps, Théoden hurlait contre une quinzaine d'enfant qui allaient de 5 à 10 ans. Les sales chiards ( heureusement qu'ils n'existent que dans mon imaginations, sinon je leur aurais exploser la gueule à cette bande de fils de **BIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP**… Désolé je me suis emportée.) se tenaient la tête basse et pleuraient. Théoden en eut assez de leurs jérémiades et leur balança à chacun la même claque qu'à Eowyn qui remercia les dieux de ne pas être à nouveau à leur place. Il se calma légèrement, très légèrement, se rassit en tremblant de colère ( on peut voir à quel point il s'est calmé ) et recommença à crier sur les enfants terrifiés:

-QUE VOUS EST – IL ARRIVER POUR QUE VOUS BATTIEZ UNE ENFANT PLUS JEUNE QUE VOUS ? ET **UNE ELFE** QUI PLUS EST !

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle elfe, c'est la fille de nos souverains. Dit un des guerriers elfiques d'un ton aussi sec que le Sahara en pleine canicule et assez froid pour congeler en 2 seconde un ours polaire habiller d'une doudoune.

-**KKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA** ! ! ! ! ! VOUS VOULIEZ AUSSI DECLENCHER UNE GUERRE ENTRE LES HOMMES ET LES ELFES. MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI. QU'EST CE QU'ON VA BIEN POUVOIR VOUS FAIRE POUR QUE VOUS NE RECOMMENCIEZ JAMAIS PLUS CETTE HORREUR ! **HEIN** ! ? JE ME DEMANDE S'IL NE SERAIS PAS PLUS NORMAL QUE SE SOIT LES ELFES QUI REGLENT VOTRE SORT. QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI, JE VAIS ENVOYER SUR LE CHAMP LES CAVALIERS LES PLUS RAPIDES POUR QUE SES PARENTS PUISSENT EN ÊTRE AVERTI LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE, ET DURANT CETTE PERIODE, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR. VOUS ÊTES CONSIGNE DANS LES CAVERNES ET SOYEZ HEUREUX QUE JE N'ORDONNE PAS VOTER EXECUTION, CAR SI C'ETAIT MA FILLE, C'EST CE QUE J'ORDONNERAIS. ET MAINTENANT **DU BALAIS ! ! !**

les enfants s'enfuirent sans regarder le roi ou les elfes. Théoden devant les elfes sidérer car ils pensaient que le roi les faisaient marcher, envoya deux cavaliers vers les bois de la Lothlórien leur apporter la terrible nouvelle et leur demander le châtiment qu'ils pensaient le plus juste envers les coupables, sachant que le roi du Rohan voulait les faire exécuter pour crime de haute trahison et pour avoir tenter de déclencher une guerre entre les deux peuples. Les cavaliers partirent au triple galop laissant les elfes sur le cul. Ceux – ci se préoccupèrent enfin d'Haldir. Ils lui retirèrent la flèche, l'installèrent sur un lit de camp près de Lysbeth. Ils entendirent une galopade et virent Aragorn accrocher à un Miel qui fonçait à la vitesse maximum qu'un warg pouvait donner. Il allait presque aussi vite que gris poil, la peur de perdre Lysbeth lui donnait des ailes. Aragorn était blanc comme un linge et tremblait un peu.

-Que c'est il passé, votre altesse ? Demanda Boromir qui aida Aragorn a descendre de l'animal. 

- Miel a…beurk… 

Le pauvre homme avait terriblement envie de vomir. Boromir l'emmena dans un coin du gouffre et il put satisfaire sa nausée. Quand il se redressa, il était un peu moins blanc.

-Alors, Aragorn ?

-Nous avons été attaqué par les orques de l'autre côté de la forêt, Miel leur a foncé dessus et leur a tous arraché la tête devant mes yeux. L'une d'entre elle est tombé dans mes mains alors que les yeux bougeaient encore. C'était horrible. beurk…

-Je veux bien vous croire, altesse. Répondit Boromir.

-ARAGORN ! venez, nous avons besoins des plantes.

-Oui Gandalf, j'arrive. 

Il prit l'athelas qu'il avait trouvé. Il voulut écraser les feuilles pour dégager toute la puissance médicinale de la plante, mais une petite main, l'en empêcha. 

-Il ne faut leur faire mal tonton. Il ne faut pas leur faire mal.

-Oui, mais si on ne fait rien, tu vas souffrir et ça on ne le veut pas. La plante est déjà coupé, elle va mourir sans rien faire, et son sacrifice aura été vain. Tu veux vraiment que sa mort n'est servi à rien, ma douce ?

-Non. souffla faiblement la fillette.

-Alors fermes les yeux et respires à fond d'accord ?

-Oui, tonton. Elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond les douces effluves des plantes.

Elle se retrouva à mi – chemin des deux arbres. Elle regardait dans tous les sens, mais n'arrivait pas à marcher, ses jambes étaient aussi lourdes que du plomb. Elle vit les deux personnes qu'elle avait déjà vu, il y a si longtemps dans un de ses rêves quand elle avait mal à ses pieds. La dame la prit tendrement dans les bras, lui embrassa le front et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Théodred nous a donné ton message, et nous sommes d'accord aussi pour que tu vives auprès de ceux qui t'aiment. Mais tu dois te réveiller si tu veux sauver Haldir avant que sa volonté ne faiblisse et qu'il ne se retrouve dans les cavernes de Mandos. Réveille – toi mon enfant, un jour nous nous retrouverons en chaire et en os, ma tendre Beriawen.

L'homme la prit lui aussi dans ses bras et la serra fort.

-Depuis le temps que je désirais à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras ma douce. Je suis très fier de toi, et de tout ce que tu as fait pour la terre du milieu. 

Lysbeth ne comprenait rien à rien, mais sincèrement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans leurs bras, c'est encore mieux que dans les bras de papa et de maman. Elle se reposa un instant dans leurs bras, sentant cet homme et cette femme la câliner et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle s'éloigna un peu d'eux à contre - cœur et leur demanda :

-Est – ce que je vous reverrais un jour ?

-Dans tes rêves ma douce, nous t'attendrons dans tes rêves. Tu dois partir maintenant et continuer ta route.

-Oui, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Elle se sentit tirer et se retrouva toute moulue dans les bras de Legolas qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle mit toute sa force pour bouger sa main et pour pouvoir toucher Haldir qu'elle sentait près d'elle mais si loin aussi. Une douce lueur entoura l'elfe, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous ceux présent. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, les referma aveugler par la lumière puis les rouvrit complètement. Il se redressa un peu et fut surpris de voir ses amis avoir des larmes couler le long de leurs joues. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens puis son regard tomba sur Lysbeth évanoui dans les bras de Legolas. Il se releva d'un bond et ordonna d'une voix froide :

-Que s'est – il passé ?

-Elle a été battue, VOILA CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ! Hurla Boromir qui tenta à nouveau de sauter sur un des enfants qui avait eu le malheur de venir près d'eux. 

Il fut rattrapé par Aragorn et Gimli tandis que les elfes faisaient des paris quand à la mort prochaine des enfants. Quant à Miel, c'était Théoden et Eomer qui le retenait avant qu'il ne fasses de sérieux dégâts. Gandalf en eut assez de voire les elfes parier et se moquer de l'enfant et cria :

- MIEL ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE. Il se calma un peu et dit : je ne crois pas que Lysbeth voudrait qu'un enfant même aussi stupide et méchant que lui soit tué et surtout par toi, elle t'aime trop pour ça..

L'animal se calma un peu et se vengea sur les elfes. Il leur fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis la Lothlórien, le bavage des cheveux, et comme il n'y avait pas d'arbres dans le gouffre aucun risque de se retrouver coincer en haut d'un talan. Les elfes commencèrent à se méfier quand l'animal se tourna vers eux avec un air presque lubrique. Ils reculèrent d'un pas. Puis Théoden et Eomer furent propulsés en avant quand il bondit brusquement sur le premier elfe qui se trouvait près de lui c'est à dire Haldir. Le pauvre n'eut que le temps de faire un saut de côté avant que l'animal ne se mette à lui courir après. Bientôt tous entendirent des hurlements de cochon qu'on égorge, les cris d'Eomer qui ordonnait au fauve de s'arrêter et des aboiements, puis plus rien. Miel ressortit comme un fou et se remit à la chasse aux elfes toujours avec Eomer accroché à la corde qu'il avait noué au collier de l'animal. 

Quant à Haldir, il ressortit en titubant du bastion, retirant en tremblant d'énormes filets de bave qui lui recouvraient tout le long de son corps et de ses cheveux. Il faisait des gestes saccadés avec des grimaces de dégoût. Les pauvres elfes tentaient par tous les moyens possible d'échapper à ce missile baveur qui risquait de ruiner leur réputation de beauté et de bousillé leur brushing. Le pauvre Eomer quant à lui était toujours accroché à la laisse de Miel et lui hurlait de s'arrêter, mais l'animal n'en fit qu'à sa tête et ne daigna s'arrêter qu'au moment où le dernier elfe eut sa ration de bave soit 6 heures plus tard quand s'éveilla Lysbeth. 

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir quand enfin Lysbeth commença à bouger dans les bras de Legolas, le seul elfe a avoir toujours une coiffure impeccable. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et fit un magnifique sourire à l'elfe. Elle s'étira doucement et lentement afin de ménager ses muscles endoloris par les coups. Legolas l'aida à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui fit pleins de câlins tout doux, pour lui prouver que tous les gens n'étaient pas mauvais. Mais elle sursauta violemment quand elle entendit un hurlement qui ressemblait un peu à :

-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE, MMMMMIIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL.

Elle se tourna pour voir par dessus l'épaule de Legolas, l'animal qui courait derrière un des elfes de la Lothlórien qui n'était autre qu'Olgir, celui à qui elle avait prêté sa serviette. Elle dit d'une toute petite voix cassée :

- Arrête Miel !

Mais le loup ne l'entendit pas, il continuait à lui courir après. Soudain, il bondit devant l'elfe, Eomer se retrouva plaquer sur son dos et fut aux premières loges pour voir la technique de Miel pour ruiner les cheveux des elfes. Lysbeth recommença d'une voix un peu plus forte :

- Arrête Miel !

Cette fois – ci, l'animal l'entendit et abandonna Olgir pour foncer sur Lysbeth. Il lui donna une douce caresse avec son museau et se coucha contre le dos de Legolas. Ses tontons lui apportèrent de l'eau et à manger, pensant qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle devait vraiment avoir faim. Elle mangeait de bon cœur, mais quand elle vit l'un des enfants qui l'avait frappé s'approcher d'elle. Immédiatement, elle tenta de s'enfuir paniquer parce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Legolas la serra fort contre lui et la sentit trembler. Il eut un regard de pure haine quand il regarda l'enfant. Le roi du Rohan, s'approcha du morbac et lui balança une claque encore plus forte que la précédente et ordonna à ces soldats ( dans sa langue et non en langue commune ) de l'enfermer lui et ses petits camarades dans les cachots du gouffre et qu'ils soient surveillé jours et nuits jusqu'à la réponses des parents de la fillette. Quand la fillette regarda à nouveau, l'enfant avait disparu. 

Elle regarda dans tous les sens, et vis 10 elfes couverts de bave mener une expédition punitive contre une grosse boule de poil qui se reposait après avoir copieusement donner de sa personne pour calmer sa colère. Les elfes s'approchèrent silencieusement et pour plus de sécurité, Legolas changea de place pour avoir la joie de voir la vengeance des elfes. Ils lui sautèrent dessus mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoique se soit, le fauve lécha délicatement le visage d'Haldir, ses beaux yeux fauves remplis de tristesse et de larmes. Haldir connaissait ce petit regard de chien battu, car le petit malin, l'avait déjà utilisé auparavant. Mais il savait que celui – ci était réel, que l'animal avait vraiment eu peur de perdre sa maîtresse et sa meilleure amie. Il lui caressa doucement la tête et se mit à lui remonter le moral tandis que Lysbeth se rendormait paisiblement.

A suivre.

Dites – moi, pourquoi est – ce que j'aime ainsi humilier les elfes, pourtant ce sont des créatures merveilleuses et sages….Ça doit être ça, ils sont trop sages pour être honnête et ils ont toujours l'air toujours d'avoir autant de sens de l'humour qu'une poêle à frire. 

En tout cas, je le répète, si les morbacs n'étaient pas des créations de mon esprit tortueux, je leur aurais marave grave la chetron. Et si c'est aussi votre sentiment le plus profond et que certaine personne aimerait bien avoir mon adresse autre qu'e-mail afin de m'envoyer rôtir pour l'éternité en compagnie d'un prof particulièrement soûlant de philosophie, dites le moi en reviews. 

Ah ! une chose, je suis peut – être malade, mais pas au point de donner mon adresse à des lecteurs ou lectrices fou furieux par ma volonté manifeste de torturer physiquement et mentalement une fillette innocente de 5 ans. A bon entendeur salut. 


	17. La punition

J'ai pris certaines scènes du livre et du film. C'est donc bon mélange. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, celui – là a été un peu difficile à écrire car c'est toujours difficile d'écrire un chapitre de transition. Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire. Merci encore et bonne Lecture.

La punition chapitre 17

Pendant le repos bien mérité de Lysbeth, les cavaliers du Rohan envoyer par Théoden fonçaient comme des malades sur les routes afin de donner le plus vite possible le message du roi aux souverains de la Lothlórien. Il leur fallu trois jours pour arriver à la frontière du royaume elfique. Ils furent amenés devant les souverains qui furent surpris de voir des cavaliers du Rohan si loin de leur pays. L'un des cavaliers qui n'était autre qu'Eothred salua les deux souverains, et on ne peut pas dire que les deux souverains prirent la nouvelle sereinement :

-**KKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA **! ! ! Comment osez vous venir ici nous annoncer une telle nouvelle de façon aussi nonchalante ? Notre fille a été battue et vous osez venir nous le dire. Rugie Celeborn qui frôla l'attaque cardiaque devant 3 hommes qui n'en menaient pas large. Sachant que Galadriel les menaçait des pires horreurs pour ce que les hommes avaient fait à leur future fille. 

-Nous venons de la part du roi du Rohan, qui nous a ordonné de vous annoncer la nouvelle, et vous demande quel est le châtiment que vous jugez le plus juste afin de punir comme il se doit les coupables.

Ils se calmèrent rapidement et dirent aux hommes de se reposer en attendant leurs décisions. Les humains saluèrent à nouveau les souverains et quittèrent la pièce. Ils discutèrent ensemble un long moment avant de prendre leur décision. Après 5 heures de discussion, ils demandèrent aux humains de revenir afin de connaître leur jugement :

-Vous allez transmettre à votre roi notre jugement. Ils recevront autant de coups qu'il y a d'être vivant dans le gouffre de Helm. Est – ce clair, messieurs ?

-Oui, ce sera avec plaisir vos altesses. Votre fille a sauvé nos frères et sachez que le roi Théoden était prêt à les exécuter pour crime de haute trahison et pour avoir tenter de déclencher une guerre entre nos deux peuples. Le roi a énormément de mal à contenir la rage des miens et des vôtres. C'est pour cela vos majestés, que nous devons repartir le plus vite possible, avant que le pire n'arrive.

-Mais bien sûr, nous allons vous prêter des chevaux qui vous amèneront le plus vite possible au gouffre. Et pourriez vous apporter ceci à notre fille. Dit Galadriel d'une voix douce en tendant au trois hommes deux paquets.

-Nous vous remercions de cette preuve de confiance vos altesses, et nous apporteront ces présents à la princesse Lysbeth.

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois les souverains de la Lothlórien et repartirent au galop vers le gouffre de Helm. Ils leur fallu 2 jours pour y arriver. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils allèrent directement voir le roi et lui donnèrent les instructions des souverains elfiques. Le roi demanda le recensement immédiat de toute la population du gouffre, en comptant les hommes, les elfes, les fleurs et y compris les animaux, ce qui faisaient un total de 10500 individus, mais le roi dans son infini mansuétude, il ne prit en compte que les guerriers qui faisaient quand même un total de 900 personnes. Donc, les enfants durent subir 900 énormes claques sur les fesses. La punition fut ordonné pour le lendemain et ce devant toute la population du gouffre. 

Quand Lysbeth se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle sentit, fut des bras fort entourant son petit corps endolori puis la douce odeur des bois qui caractérisait le jeune elfe. Elle sentait qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle adorait quand il faisait cela. Elle entendait les battements forts et réguliers de son cœur. Mais au lieu de l'endormir, les battements la réveillaient. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Legolas. Il la regardait avec tendresse et inquiétude. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, mais quand elle voulut se relever, elle poussa un cri de douleur et des larmes de souffrances se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle entendit Legolas étouffer un juron, il la déposa doucement dans le lit, prit un baume elfique et le passa sur tout le corps vermoulu de l'enfant. Elle sentait ses muscles douloureux se décontracter. En quelques minutes, la douleur avait disparu et la fillette était réellement soulagée. Elle put s'étirer sans sentir ses muscles hurler de douleur. Legolas l'aida à se rhabiller et la descendit à terre. Mais quand elle voulut marcher, ses jambes la trahirent et elle s'effondra au sol. Legolas se précipita, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais te porter ma douce jusqu'en bas, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, tonton Legolas. J'ai faim tonton.

-Eh bien c'est parfait, car tu vois le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel ont envoyé un présent pour toi.

-C'est vrai, c'est quoi ?

-Il y a un panier rempli de bonnes choses et l'autre cadeau est emballé et personne ne l'a ouvert pour te laisser la surprise. 

A mesure que le jeune elfe descendait l'escalier, la fillette s'enfonçait peu à peu dans un douce somnolence. Il voulut savoir où en était la punition des enfants. Il sortit du bastion et regarda au dehors. Eomer et ses hommes frappaient les enfants pendant que les elfes comptaient à rebours. Son regard survola l'assemblée et vit de nombreuses femmes étouffer des sanglots. Il les regardait froidement trouvant que cette punition était encore trop douce par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les elfes en étaient à 99 quand un glapissement de stupeur résonna dans le gouffre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Les elfes et les soldats pouffèrent de rire en voyant les grimaces et les mimiques du jeune elfe. Ils sourirent au jeune prince de Mirkwood et à la fillette qui tétait bienheureusement l'oreille de Legolas, puis ils se retournèrent vers les enfants et reprirent là où ils avaient arrêté. 

Gimli, Aragorn et Boromir s'approchèrent du jeune elfe et discutèrent de l'état de santé de l'enfant. Soudain l'un des enfants hurla de douleur. Lysbeth sursauta violemment entortilla sa langue autour de l'oreille de Legolas qui lui sursauta sous la sensation aussi forte que déconcertante. Il tenta de retirer son oreille, mais rien à faire, elle y était accroché comme une moule à son rocher. Le calme revint et la fillette reprit là où elle avait été interrompu. Aragorn prit sur lui de détacher l'enfant. Il lui prit l'épaule et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller un peu moins violemment. Elle ouvrit des yeux fatigués et marmonna la bouche pleine de l'oreille de l'elfe :

-Quf, mmff nrf gorn ?

-Kwoahahahahah ? ria Aragorn

Elle relâcha enfin l'oreille de Legolas et murmura en baillant :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, tonton Aragorn ?

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oh oui, j'ai fait aucun cauchemar, rien que de beaux rêves. Mais je m'en souviens pus.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Légolas et regarda ses tontons le pouce dans la bouche et les yeux ensommeillés. Elle allait dire quelque chose, quand un grondement retentit :

-Tu as oublié que tu avais faim, ma grande. Dit Boromir en riant.

-Oui, tonton Boromir. Murmura – t – elle avec un sourire attendrissant.

Legolas l'emmena dans le quartier où se reposaient les elfes et donna les présents de la dame Galadriel à Lysbeth qui d'un coup n'était plus du tout fatigué. Elle arracha avec joie le papier et découvrit une robe de toute beauté qui allait merveilleusement bien avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Elle en pleura de joie et quand Haldir arriva, elle lui sauta au cou et lui demanda d'embrasser les deux souverains de sa part pour le beau cadeau qu'ils lui avaient fait. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en oublia complètement sa faim, jusqu'au moment où son estomac plus qu'en colère refit des siennes pour montrer à l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas disparu et qu'il était aussi vide que la tête d'un troll. Elle partagea avec ses tontons le bon repas que lui avait préparé ses futures parents et mangea avec beaucoup d'appétit.

-Ouf, c'était bon ! soupira – t – elle en massant son ventre bien rebondi sous les sourires des autres. 

-Tu as encore faim, ma puce demanda Haldir d'une voix douce.

-Non merci, tonton Haldir, j'ai bien mangé, j'ai plus faim du tout.

-Tu veux dormir ?

-Non, je voudrais aller dans les cavernes, tu veux venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

-Heu…. (comment pouvait – il dire à Lysbeth qu'il haïssait les cavernes et qu'il préférait mille fois mieux serrer Gimli dans ses bras plutôt que d'y aller. Mais il ne voulait pas que la fillette se perde, où pire se fasse à nouveau attaquer. Donc il répondit d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant ) D'accord, se serait avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans les cavernes, enfin tous les 4, car Gimli avait réussit à tirer Legolas dedans. Elle joua avec eux à cache – cache et ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ils arrivaient à la trouver à chaque fois.

-Holala ! Ce que vous êtes fort tontons. Vous voyez dans le noir aussi ?

-Tu sais Lysbeth, avec tes yeux qui brillent comme des étoiles dans la nuit, c'est facile de te voir. Répondit en souriant Haldir pendant que les deux autres pouffaient devant l'air étonnée de la fillette.

-Ah d'accord !

-LYSBETH, HALDIR, GIMLI, LEGOLAS, GANDALF VA PARTIR ET IL VEUT QUE LYSBETH AILLE AVEC NOUS ! Cria Boromir.

Les 4 sortirent des cavernes et ils virent Gandalf monté sur Gris poil, Aragorn, Boromir et tous les autres prêt à partir. Miel se trouvait près de Gris poil et portait les affaires de sa jeune maîtresse. Haldir monta l'enfant sur le warg et lui dit avec un sourire en l'embrassant doucement :

-On se retrouve en Lothlórien, ma toute douce.

-D'accord tonton Haldir. A bientôt.

La petite troupe parti vers l'Isengard. Lysbeth se trouvait au milieu de la troupe, afin d'être entièrement protéger et ainsi, elle ne risquerait pas de tomber entre des mains ennemis. Gimli demanda doucement à Gandalf alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la forêt nouvellement apparue:

-Gandalf, pourquoi ne voulez – vous pas qu'elle reste auprès des rohirrims, elle ne risquerait pas de tomber entre les mains de Saroumane.

-Vous avez vu dans quel état ils l'ont mis ? C'est hors de question, elle n'est en sécurité qu'auprès des adultes et des elfes. Donc, elle restera avec nous.

-Parfait Gandalf. Dit Boromir d'un air sombre, toujours en colère contre les enfants rohirrims. Ils trouvaient que 900 coups sur les fesses s'était une punition trop douce, sentiments partagé par les soldat d'Eomer qui fulminaient contre les leurs et marmonnaient de quelconques menaces sur les enfants. Lysbeth quant à elle, elle discutait avec Aragorn sur ce qu'elle avait fait dans les cavernes avec Legolas, Gimli et Haldir. Gandalf s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda doucement :

-Mon enfant, comment fais – tu pour soigner de loin ?

-Je sentais quand ils avaient mal. Ça a commencé quand Monsieur Hama a eut mal à son cou.

-Et avec la muraille ?

-J'ai eu mal aussi.

-Tu as toujours mal quand il y a un mort ?

-Oui, là où ils ont été tapés.

-Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir fait souffrir mon enfant. Dit Théoden avec douceur.

-C'est pas grave. J'aime bien, parce que quand je soigne la douleur à quelqu'un, je me sens tellement bien que je voudrais le faire tout le temps. Et en plus je me rapproche des deux arbres. Tonton Gandalf, on va où ?

-En Isengard.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et quand l'Istari se retourna pour connaître la raison de ce silence, il vit deux yeux violets écarquillés par la terreur. 

-Pas le méchant vieux. Il est mauvais. Il va me faire du mal et il va faire du mal a tonton Boromir.

-Il ne pourra rien te faire, car nous sommes tous là pour te protéger car nous avons une dette envers toi et nous te protégerons aussi bien que tu nous as protégé. Tu as confiance en nous ? Demanda Boromir.

-Oui.

-Alors nous te protègerons. Renchéri Legolas.

-D'accord tontons. Mais je peux rester près de toi tonton Legolas. J'ai peur…des hommes.

Aragorn entendit la peur de l'enfant et compris la mort dans l'âme qu'une nouvelle fois, les hommes venaient de montrer toute l'étendu de leurs stupidités et de leurs bêtises.

-Tu as peur des hommes ?

-Oui, de ceux – là. Dit la fillette en montrant les hommes sauvages qui tremblaient aux abords de la forêt.

Tous les rohirrims poussèrent un discret mais intelligible " ouf " de soulagement. Soudain sur un ordre de Lysbeth, Miel dépassa tout le monde et fonça vers la forêt. Legolas fut d'abord surpris et poussa son cheval pour la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il éclatait de rire accompagné par Gimli, car la fillette était accrochée à un tronc d'arbre comme une sangsue sur la jambe d'un homme. Elle lui parlait, le serrait dans ses bras et le caressait :

-Tu m'as manqué Granderacine. Avec mes tontons, on va voir le méchant vieux. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Oui, YOUPI !

-Lysbeth, viens mon enfant. Nous devons avancer.

-D'accord monsieur Théoden.

Elle remonta sur Miel avec l'aide de l'arbre et tous recommencèrent à avancer y compris les arbres au grand dam de Gimli qui ne consenti à entrer dans cette forêt mouvante que pousser par le grande amitié qui le liait au jeune elfe. Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf lui parlèrent en elfique pendant une grande partie du trajet, puis ce fut au tour de Gimli qui avec l'aide de Gandalf continua son cours de khuzdul sous le regard attentif des hommes qui surveillaient la fillette afin que rien ne lui arrive. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'Isengard. Celles – ci gisaient arrachées et tordues sur le sol et partout de la pierre fendue, brisée répandue dans tous les environs. La grande arche restait debout, mais elle ouvrait à présent sur un vide sans voûte : le tunnel était dénudé et le peu de murs restant étaient fragilisés par d'énormes fissures et par de grandes brèches. Au delà de l'arche, le cercle était rempli d'eau fumante où flottaient toutes sortes d'épaves, des barriques, des caisses et des coffres. Des colonnes tordues et penchées se dressaient au – dessus de l'inondation, mais toutes les routes étaient noyées. Et au milieu de cette vision cataclysmique, se dressait la tour d'Ortanc tel un rocher au milieu d'un océan de désolation. En voyant ce paysage, Lysbeth se mit à trembler de peur, leva les yeux vers Legolas et lui demanda :

-Tonton Legolas, je peux être dans tes bras, j'ai peur. 

-Mais bien sûr, ma toute douce.

Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, tentant par là de calmer les tremblements de l'enfant. Quant à elle, elle enfouit son visage apeuré dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune elfe, ses bras lui entourant le cou. Elle entendit soudain :

-Pshhiiiiiittt ! !

Etonnée, elle releva la tête et vit Gimli qui lui faisait une grimace. En retour, elle lui fit un énorme sourire. Mais la peur se lisait toujours dans son doux regard. Legolas lui massa doucement le dos et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Regarde qui nous attendait, ma puce.

Elle tourna doucement la tête et poussa un cri de joie :

-Tonton Merry, tonton Pippin. On a eut tellement peur que les méchants vous aient fait du mal.

-Tu vois, il ne nous ait rien arrivé. On est en pleine forme. Dit Merry en faisant un grand sourire à toute la compagnie.

-C'est ce que nous voyons, bande de petits lâcheurs. Gronda Boromir. 

Puis Merry et Pippin saluèrent comme ils le devaient le roi du Rohan et les cavaliers, puis ceux – ci partirent avec Gandalf voir le chef des ents, Sylvebarbe. La communauté de l'anneau amputé de Sam et de Frodon était à nouveau ensemble.

-Tonton Legolas, tu peux me descendre s'il te plaît ? Demanda Lysbeth. 

-Non ma douce. Dit – il en descendant de cheval et en s'approchant des hobbits d'un pas souple et félin.

-Pourquoi, tonton ?

-Parce que je veux te faire un gros câlin. Il lui fit le plus gros câlin de tous les temps. Elle frottait sa joue contre celle du jeune elfe quand il murmura dans son oreille :

-Merci, ma toute douce. Tu nous a sauvé la vie. Je t'aime ma petite chérie.

-Je t'aime fort, tonton Legolas. Elle pensa : que c'est bon les câlins d'un tonton.

Legolas lui caressa doucement les cheveux et enfin il la relâcha. La fillette se jeta sur les deux hobbits, les embrassa longuement et leur posa des tas de questions sur ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Mais Boromir objecta que ce serait beaucoup mieux de discuter devant un bon repas. Ils entrèrent donc dans les ruines et les hobbits apportèrent de la viande, des légumes, des fruits, du main blanc, de la crème et du miel. Ils firent tous honneur au plat même Lysbeth qui mangea de tout sauf de la viande. 

-Lysbeth mange ta viande. Demanda Gimli.

-Mais tonton Gimli, elle me brûle ma langue.

-Fait voir ça ? Demanda Pippin d'un air inquiet devant les autres qui regardaient aussi avec inquiétude la viande. 

La fillette lui montra son assiette, le jeune hobbit sentit le morceau de barbaque bien cuit et sanguinolent. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire quelque chose, il attrapa la viande et tenta de la dévorer. Merry se releva d'un coup et se mit à lui courir après en lui criant :

-Rends lui sa viande !

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non, et de toute façon, c'est une elfe. Et les elfes ne mangent pas de viande.

Il s'arrêta net quand il sentit quelque chose derrière lui, quelque chose de très gros, de très poilu et de très grognant. Il se retourna et fit face à un warg énorme et baveux qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le hobbit lui fit un sourire jaune et murmura :

-Tu sais Miel, c'était pour rire, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de la manger cette viande. 

Le fauve s'approcha encore de lui, puis en un éclair, il y eut un grognement, un claquement de dents, un bruit de déglutition et le cri désespérer d'un pauvre hobbit affamé :

-Miel, c'était la viande de Lysbeth. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire cela et en plus j'ai encore faim.

Le loup eut un grognement qui ressemblait un peu à un rire. Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant la déconfiture de Pippin qui ne put que regretter de n'avoir pas avalé la viande plus tôt. Le repas terminé, ils sortirent tous et discutèrent longuement sur ce qui leur était arriver depuis leur séparation d'Amon Hen. Merry et Pippin leur racontèrent tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt. Ils leur décrivirent leur rencontre avec Sylvebarbe sur la colline au milieu de la forêt. Puis ils leur racontèrent la chambre des ents et le temps qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour prendre la décision d'attaquer l'Isengard. Les chants et les cris de bataille des ents. Puis ils leurs racontèrent la bataille à proprement parler de la bataille d'Ortanc. Les autres écoutaient avec attention le récit des exploit des deux hobbits qui avaient réussit à entraîner cette race plus que millénaire dans un pareil combat. Quand ils eurent terminé leur récit, ils demandèrent aux chasseurs de raconter ce qu'ils leur étaient arriver. Aragorn leur raconta la course durant des jours et des nuits, la rencontre avec Eomer et Lysbeth, les retrouvailles d'avec Gandalf, leur arrivée à Edoras, l'attaque des wargs leur arrivée au gouffre de Helm, l'entrée des elfes et surtout, la bataille. Les hobbits furent sidérée en apprenant tout ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivée, et savoir que la fillette avait vu ses pouvoirs encore augmenter. Ils furent eux aussi furieux quand ils apprirent ce que les enfants avaient fait à Lysbeth mais eux trouvèrent que la punition avait été un peu trop forte. Ils disaient tout cela sous les rires de Lysbeth qui jouait avec un ent. La fillette jouait comme une petite folle ainsi que la créature quand arriva Gandalf, Théoden et un très vieil ent. Celui – ci s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Bouraroum ! C'est un plaisir………..pour moi………………de te revoir………..Beriawen. Depuis bien……………..longtemps tes pas……….., tes chants…………….. et tes rires………….n'ont pas résonné………………dans nos forêts.

-Qui êtes – vous ? Et c'est qui Beriawen ? Demanda toute étonnée Lysbeth.

-C'est…………..celle…………..qui……………….protège………………( il s'endormit un instant puis se réveillant brusquement, reprit ). La fille…………..chérie de …………….Manwë et de………….Varda……….., celle…………..dont……….les rires……….donnent………..la vie………..dont……les larmes……………rendent……..la vie…….et qui………….seule………….peut…………….défier la…………..( il se rendormit à nouveau, resta dans ses rêves quelques secondes, se réveilla à nouveau et reprit)…….mort.

Tous regardaient l'enfant avec des yeux exorbités. Quant à Lysbeth, elle était parti au début de l'explication à la chasse aux papillons, Sylvebarbe parlant beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Mais Théoden blêmit en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas tabassé une elfe, mais la fille des Souverains de Valinor. Il n'avait plus peur, il était terrifié de la réaction de ses parents, de ses vrais parents.

A suivre.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que la punition a été assez sévère pour vous. Je souhaiterais avoir plein de reviews pour m'aider à continuer. Merci.


	18. Saroumane

Disclamer : Tout appartient sauf Lysbeth et ce qui lui arrive.

Vous avez trouvé que la punition était dur, ma première impulsion, c'était de les envoyer se faire tuer à la bataille de Minas Tirith. Et quand à la chanson de Lysbeth, je l'ai apprise en maternelle et c'est la seule qui me revenait en tête. 

Une dernière chose, vous allez apprendre un trait assez déplaisant de la personnalité de Beriawen. Bonne lecture.

Saroumane Chapitre 18

Gandalf appela Lysbeth qui courait dans tous les sens tentant par tous les moyens d'attraper un papillon. Miel quant à lui courait à côté d'elle en jappant comme un jeune chiot. Le jeune fauve s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers Gandalf reprit sa course et attrapa la fillette qui se mit à gigoter comme un ver sur un hameçon. Elle bougeait les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens en riant comme une petite folle, toute contente de respirer les odeurs boisés des forêts et des arbres de Fangorn. Miel trottina avec son précieux chargement jusqu'à Gandalf qui sourit avec indulgence quant à l'exubérance de la fillette. Miel déposa doucement la fillette devant l'Istari et se mit en devoir de nettoyer le visage de Boromir ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien 1 heure, Aragorn ria de l'exubérance de la fillette et de la déconvenue de Boromir, mais son sourire s'arrêta rapidement quand Miel lui sauta dessus et lui fit subir le même traitement. Après 5 mn, de léchage intensif, Miel se détourna du rôdeur pour s'attaquer à Gandalf, mais celui – ci d'un seul geste interrompit le geste de l'animal qui s'assit tranquillement et attendit les ordres de l'Istari. Celui – ci leur dit d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Isengard. La fillette suivait tranquillement la compagnie ne désirant guère voir le méchant vieux de près.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'Isengard, Gandalf ordonna que Saroumane vienne à lui. Et c'est ce que fit le magicien. Pour la première fois, tous virent Saroumane. Physiquement, il ressemblait à Gandalf, tout en étant différent. Lysbeth le regarda en partie cacher par le corps de Gimli elle le trouvait aussi laid que dans son rêve. Les deux Istaris discutèrent ensemble et durant ce moment, tous tremblèrent en craignant que Saroumane n'arrive à amener Gandalf de son côté. Mais c'était mal connaître le magicien qui se moqua ouvertement de son futur – ex collègue. Celui – ci fou de rage releva la tête et vit cacher derrière un nain, la merveille des merveilles, celle rechercher par le seigneur des ténèbres, celles qui pouvait défier la mort et rendre les armées invincibles. Il sortit son joker et tenta d'amener la fillette à passer de son côté. Il prit sa voix la plus mielleuse et lui dit :

-Viens vers moi mon enfant. Il vit la fillette redresser rapidement la tête et regarder dans tous les sens. Il continua : Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Approche, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Lysbeth pensa que Gandalf lui demandait de venir, mais pourtant sa voix était différente, elle était perplexe et s'approcha de Gandalf pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est la qu'elle sentit un regard mauvais sur elle. Elle leva la tête et vit le visage rongé par l'envie et la haine de Saroumane. Elle trembla comme une feuille quand elle l'entendit dire :

-Viens à moi, tu ne veux pas monter me dire bonjour. Je te sauverais de l'incompétence de Gandalf.

-C'EST PAS VRAI, T'ES MECHANT. ET PIS T'ES PAS BEAU. ET PIS TONTON GANDALF IL EST PAS INCAMPETANT. BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHHHHHHH ! ! ! 

Saroumane fut fou furieux quand il découvrit que sa voix n'avait aucun effet sur la fillette et en plus elle lui tirait la langue pendant que Gandalf éclatait de rire. Rire qui s'arrêta quand Saroumane voulu repartir dans sa tour, il lui ordonna de revenir, puis il le chassa de l'ordre des magiciens, du conseil blanc, lui retira sa couleur. Il leva la main et parla lentement d'une voix claire et froide.

-Votre bâton est brisé, Saroumane.

Il y eut un craquement, la bâton se fendit en deux dans la main de Saroumane, et la tête tomba au pied de Gandalf. Saroumane bascula en arrière en poussant un cri et s'en alla en rampant comme un animal effrayer. A ce moment, un objet lourd et brillant jaillit de la fenêtre au – dessus de Saroumane, ricocha sur la rambarde de fer qui éclata sous le choc comme du cristal. Le bolide continua sa course, frôla la tête de Gandalf, percuta l'escalier qu'il brisa avec joie et allégresse. Le bidule se mit à rouler en envoyant des étincelles scintillantes. Mais le machin rond resta intacte et roula droit vers une mare, mais Pippin se précipitant lui courut après et la ramassa. Gandalf s'approcha de Pippin et lui prit le truc noir des mains et l'enveloppa dans les plis de son manteau. Gandalf regarda avec tristesse ce qu'était devenu Saroumane caché dans la tour d'Ortanc et demanda aux Ents de ne le laisser partir en aucun cas de cette prison tant qu'il aurait les clé de la forteresse. Sylvebarbe le lui promit et la troupe reparti vers Edoras.

Ils leurs fallu quelques jours de chevaucher avant d'arriver dans la cité de Théoden. Pendant ce temps, Pippin était nerveux et avait tendance à regarder en direction de Gandalf. Lysbeth, elle, chevauchait Miel en fredonnant rêveusement des chansons de la Lothlórien. Ce calme intriguait énormément les hommes qui avaient des enfants, car eux avaient un mal fou à avoir du calme chez eux. Elle ne parlait plus, ni à Miel ni à personne d'autre. Boromir s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

-Que t'arrive – t – il, Lysbeth ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne parles à personne et cela nous inquiète grandement.

-Pourquoi le méchant vieux, il voulait m'avoir. Et pourquoi l'œil moche y veut m'avoir aussi ?

-Heu….. Répondit un peu mal à l'aise le fils de Denethor. Tu devrais poser cette question à Gandalf.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.

-D'accord, tonton Boromir.

Boromir fit accélérer sa monture pour être au niveau de Gandalf et lui dit à voix basse :

-Gandalf, la petite se demande pourquoi Saroumane voulais la capturer, et pourquoi Sauron la désire aussi. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne parlait plus, elle se posait toutes ses questions sans oser nous les poser.

-C'est pour cela, la pauvre enfant. Je dois aller lui parler et lui expliquer la cause de ses malheurs.

Gandalf fit faire demi – tour à Gris poil et se rapprocha de Miel et de Lysbeth. Il la regarda un instant et lui expliqua avec douceur que c'était son pouvoir que désirait avoir Saroumane et Sauron. La fillette fut horrifié par la nouvelle. Gandalf lui expliqua qu'une partie de son destin, et cacha le fait qu'elle devait mourir pour devenir elfe. Il lui expliqua que Saroumane et Sauron ne pourraient la posséder que temps qu'elle était humaine, mais perdrait toute possibilité de la corrompre quand elle deviendrait une elfe à part entière. Et que tant que cela ne sera pas arrivé, les membres de la communauté de l'anneau la protégeraient. Elle lui fit le premier sourire depuis 3 jours, et le magicien fut heureux d'avoir pu lui soutirer ce doux sourire. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent enfin à Edoras et virent le peuple du Rohan qui les attendaient là – bas.

Ils décidèrent de fêter la victoire des rohirrims sur les armées de l'Isengard. Lysbeth regardait avec des yeux énormes les préparatifs de la fête qui allait être sûrement très joyeuse. Elle fit son possible pour aider le personnel qui accepta enfin son aide. Elle portait des outres de vin, des pichets de bière, des pintes, des verres de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles et aida à préparer les tables, les chaises et la grande salle. La journée passa à toute allure, sans que la fillette ne s'aperçoive du temps qui passait, ce fut Aragorn qui la ramena sur terre en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour la fête, car en effet il ne restait plus que deux heures avant le début des réjouissances. Il l'emmena dans une des chambres, lui fit prendre son bain, et l'habilla d'une des robes que lui avait donné Arwen quand ils étaient partis d'Imladris. Il lui tressa les cheveux à la manière des elfes d'Imladris et la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu ressemble à une véritable petite elfe, ma chérie. Viens, les autres nous attendent dans le couloir.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir où Boromir et Legolas les attendaient. La fillette leur fit un énorme sourire et descendit doucement les escaliers afin de ne pas risquer de s'étaler sur les marches. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle eut la joie d'entendre Théoden dire que les enfants pouvaient fêter avec eux la victoires et qu'ils pouvaient rester éveiller jusqu'à la fin de la fête. La fillette cria de joie et disparu dans la foule et sautillant. Les membres de la communauté la virent de temps à autres, en compagnie d'autres enfants. Elle avait réussi à ce faire totalement accepter par les enfants rohirrims. Voilà comment elle avait fait.

Elle se promenait dans la salle au son des chants et de la musique, quand elle vit un enfant qui marchait bizarrement, comme s'il avait du mal à marcher. Elle s'approcha de lui et quand il tourna la tête, elle vit que c'était un des enfants qui l'avaient tapé. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais quand elle vit la douleur qui crispait ses traits, sa peur s'évanoui, à la place monta un sentiment de tristesse et de peine pour lui. Elle se rapprocha de lui et quand il la vit, il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle lui dit avec douceur :

-Tu sais, je vais pas te faire de mal. Moi, j'étais pas d'accord pour qu'ils vous tapent, mais j'étais en train de dormir alors j'ai rien pu dire. Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. On aurait jamais dû te faire ça. Pardon…on..on. Ce mit – il à pleurer.

-C'est pas grave. Je ressens pus rien du tout. Pourquoi tu marches bizarrement.

-J'ai mal à mes fesses. Ils m'ont tapé longtemps et je peux même pus m'asseoir.

-Attends. La fillette se concentra durant quelque secondes afin de découvrir la douleur du petit garçon. Enfin, elle la découvrit et la fit disparaître pour le plus grand soulagement du jeune garçon. Il se redressa et d'un air un peu pompeux, lui tendis la main et lui dit :

-Je m'appelle Higmar, j' ai 8 ans et je suis le fils de Wilheim. Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Lysbeth, j'ai 5 ans et je suis la fille de Celeborn et de Galadriel de la Lothlórien.

-T'es une elfe !

-Presque, tonton Gandalf dit que bientôt je le deviendrais, mais je ne sais pas quand.

-Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

La fillette passa la première partie de soirée avec les enfants, se faisant enfin des amis parmis cette population un peu méfiante. Ils jouèrent dans le palais et les enfants entraînèrent la fillette dans les sombres recoins du palais. Mais la fillette n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur du noir.

-Lysbeth, pourquoi tu as les yeux qui brillent dans le noir ?

-Parce que je vois dans le noir. Je vois dans le noir comme en plein jour.

-Oh ! C'est merveilleux, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire la même chose.

-J'ai faim, vous n'avez pas faim vous ?

-Oh, si. Mais mon père m'a interdit de reparaître devant lui avant mes 18 ans. 

-Venez, on va aller chercher de quoi manger.

-D'accord. Répondirent les enfants qui la suivirent.

Ils se promenaient entre les tables et piquaient de la nourriture à droite et à gauche. Ils arrivèrent à prendre assez de boissons et de nourritures pour faire une petite fête entre eux. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous, chantant des chansons rohirrims, elfiques et enfantines de l'ancien monde de Lysbeth. Leurs rires et leurs chants d'enfants se mêlèrent à ceux des adultes. Mais bientôt, certains des plus vieux voulurent se mêler aux autres. Les adultes les regardaient d'un mauvaise œil jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent la fillette leur donner un baiser sur la joue, du fait que la fillette leur ait pardonner, les adultes les acceptèrent et la fête fut plus que joyeuse. 

Le fillette recommença à se promener dans la salle. Elle éclata de rire quand elle entendit les chansons de Merry et de Pippin. Elle passait de table en table et grappillait de la nourriture à droite et à gauche. Après encore une heure d'errance, elle entendit des borborygmes sous une des tables. A partir de ce moment, tous perdirent la trace de la fillette. Aragorn commençant à s'inquiéter, demanda aux enfants s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il l'a chercha partout, mais en vain. Il passa entre toutes les tables, puis passant près d'une longue table, il entendit des rires d'ivrogne et surtout une voix qui disait :

-Tiens, mon ptit gars. Bois ça. Tu vas voir, y a pas mieux pour faire la fête.

Aragorn se dit : " c'est la voix de Pippin, je me demande à qui il dit ça, ce doit être à Merry. " Il recommença à chercher la fillette, mais rien. Il retourna vers la table où se trouvait Merry et Pippin afin de leur demander de l'aide pour retrouver la fillette. Mais cette fois – ci, il entendit une autre voix, plus aigu et montrant aussi le degrés d'imbibation de la personne qui était avec eux. Il commença à se dire que Merry devait être bien ivre. Surtout quand il entendit :

-Tu vois petit, la Comté, y a rien de mieux. Mais d'habitude, y a pas autant de grande gens. Hips.

-C'est…c'est quoi, les grandes gens ?

-T'es un hobbit, et tu sais pas ce qu'est un Grande gens. C'est les humains, grand pas en est un..

Aragorn s'accroupit pour voir sous la table et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes quand il vit Merry et Pippin tenant deux énormes pintes et trinquant avec…

-LYSBETH ? !

-Oh, un zhumain. Dit la fillette totalement imbiber de bière.

Aragorn se précipita vers les 3 ivrognes et arracha des mains de l'enfant la bière et la reposa sur la table. Merry, Pippin et Lysbeth sortirent de dessous la table. La fillette fronça les sourcils et se mit à beugler dans un westron parfaitement compréhensible pour toute l'assistance qui arrêta tout bruit :

-EH ! ENFOIRÉ D'ADAN ! RENDS – MOI CTE PUTAIN D'CHOPE ET VITE FAIT !

Tous la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, car elle avait parlé de façon extrêmement ordurière et surtout d'une belle voix d'adulte. Aragorn la regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Depuis qui la connaissait, elle n'avait jamais parlé aussi mal. Soudain la fillette sauta avec toute la grâce et la puissance d'une elfe sur une table et rugit de la même voix sous les regards interloqués de tous, et choqués des membres non ivre de la communauté:

-ALLEZ LES ÉDAIN, ON VA SE SAOULER LA GUEULE JUSQU'A CE QUE CETTE POUFFIASSE D'ARIEN MONTRE NEZ ! Hips.

Elle se mit à hurler à tue – tête les chansons les plus graveleuses du répertoire elfique. Ceux qui comprenaient cette langue rougissait en l'entendant. Aragorn tentait désespérément de l'attraper afin de faire taire ce récital, mais rien à faire, car la fillette sautait dans tous les sens en évitant tous ceux qui essayaient de l'attraper. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, se mit à osciller d'avant en arrière et s'effondra dans les bras d'Eomer dans un dernier " Hips ". Le jeune homme la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la laissa dormir jusqu'au lendemain. En plein milieu de la nuit, elle entendit un hurlement strident, mais elle était tellement mal, qu'elle se rendormit très vite, sans entendre les cris et les courses dans le couloir. Elle se réveilla brusquement le lendemain. En effet elle fut secouer dans tous les sens, et quand elle ouvrit ( très difficilement il faut bien le dire ) les yeux, elle rencontra le regard un peu inquiet de Gimli. Elle avait mal à la tête et avait la bouche pâteuse. Elle demanda lentement et difficilement :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, tonton Gimli ?

-Tu dois partir avec Gandalf pour Minas Tirith.

-Tonton ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête et pourquoi j'ai la bouche comme si j'avais mangé du sable ?

-AHAHAHAHAH ! Tu as ce qu'on appelle la gueule de bois.

-Ah d'accord. Répondit la fillette trop mal pour demander ce que cela voulait dire.

-En fait, Merry et Pippin était tellement ivre qu 'ils avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient en Rohan et que tu étais une fillette et non un hobbit. Ils t'ont donc donner à boire de la bière. Et t'ont saoulé. Viens, on va te préparer.

Il l'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce. La fillette le suivit les yeux rouges et les sens torturés par le bruit environnant, même la voix douce de Legolas lui cassait les oreilles. Elle vit Miel qui portait toutes ses affaires près de gris poil qui était monter par Gandalf et Pippin. Gimli lui embrassa doucement le front et lui murmura :

-On se retrouve à Minas Tirith. Au revoir ma puce.

-Au revoir tonton Gimli. Au revoir tonton Merry.

-Au revoir Lysbeth, à bientôt.

-Au revoir tonton Legolas. Au revoir Tonton Boromir.

-Au revoir ma petite chérie. Au revoir ma petite puce.

-Au rev…qu'est ce que t'as tonton Aragorn ? Demanda la fillette au rôdeur qui avait l'air sombre.

-Tu te rappelle de la soirée d'hier ?

-Heu… à partir du moment où tonton Merry et tonton Pippin m'ont donné l'eau bizarre, je ne me souviens de rien. Sauf que ce matin, j'ai entendu une voix qui disait : 

-Ah bah, quelle biture !

Boromir éclata de rire devant un tel langage. Aragorn se tourna vers le gondorien et lui dit :

-.\ /. Est ce vous qui lui avez appris un tel langage Boromir ?

-:o Je n'oserais jamais votre altesse.

-AHAHAHAHAH ! Elle est amusante Lysbeth quand elle parles comme cela.

-Oh ! vous, le saouleur de petite fille vous vous taisez. Gronda Gandalf furieux. Et sache Lysbeth que c'est mal de parler comme cela Rajouta – t – il d'une voix un peu plus douce à la fillette qui secoua difficilement la tête.

Elle fit un dernier signe d'au revoir à tous ses amis et les deux animaux foncèrent dans le soleil levant, vers le Gondor et la cité de Minas Tirith.

A suivre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites moi vos impressions avec de beaux reviews. A + 


	19. Arrivé à Minas Tirith

Déjà une chose, ce ne sont pas tous les enfants qui ont été battu, mais seulement ceux qui ont tabassé Lysbeth et aucun autre, je dis bien aucun. Ceux qui n'ont rien fait, ils n'ont rien eut. 

Bon, la deuxième réponse qui fâche cette fois ci en réponse à la reviews de LyLy la sadique. Alors premièrement, c'est une fic PG 13, si tu veux du Slash, tu vas en catégorie R. De plus, l'aventure est vu d'après une petite fille de 5 ans. Tu trouve qu'elle à l'aire d'avoir 8 ans, ma nièce serait ravi, mais elle, elle en a deux. Je ne trouve pas qu'elle a un caractère gerbant, car si tu as bien lu la fic, tu saurais qu'elle est l'incarnation de la pureté, et tu ne verras jamais un être aussi pure se battre comme une chiffonnière pour ça. ( Non, je ne m'énerve pas.) 

De plus, son éducation compte beaucoup, je ne l'ai pas dit, car je n'ai pas commencé cette fic quand elle venait de naître, mais si il faut que je l'explique et bien soit. Elle a été élevé avec douceur, mais aussi avec sévérité. Ses parents lui ont appris que c'était mal de se battre, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas riposté. Mais tu vas voir, que certaines choses vont changer dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà. 

Arrivé à Minas Tirith chapitre 19

Les deux animaux allaient à toute allure pour arriver à Minas Tirith le plus rapidement possible, il leur fallu une semaine pour arriver en vu de la cité des intendants. Lysbeth regardait avec des yeux énormes la tour blanche d'Ecthelion qui flamboyait dans le ciel bleu du Gondor. Miel était épuisé, mais il se força à continuer la course vers la cité de Boromir. Ils rencontrèrent des hommes qui reconstruisaient une grande muraille qui protégeait le royaume. Tout était fait en hâte, car ils savaient que le temps leurs était compté et que les armées du Mordor allaient bientôt les attaquer. Quand ils virent Gandalf, ils le saluèrent, mais firent une drôle de tête quand ils virent arriver un warg épuisé qui portait une étoile sur le front. L'animal portait une elfe sur le dos. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elfe qui montait un warg. Un des soldats sortit son épée pour attaquer l'animal, mais Gandalf l'en empêcha avec son bâton. Le pauvre warg arriva à la hauteur de gris poil et s'effondra de ton son long. au pieds des hommes la langue pendante. La jeune elfe descendit de l'animal, retira son sac, fouilla dedans et sortit de la nourriture, de l'eau et un bol. Elle mit l'eau dans le bol et laissa l'animal laper avec frénésie l'eau de la Nimrodel. Miel se redressa facilement et mangea avec joie un lembas que lui donna la fillette, puis un deuxième, et un troisième et un quatrième. Les hommes se tournèrent vers Gandalf et virent que lui aussi portait un être étrange devant lui. 

-Nous vous connaissons, Mithrandir, dit le chef des hommes. Vous savez les mots de passes des 7 portes et vous êtes libre de poursuivre votre route. Mais nous ne savions pas que les elfes avaient apprivoisés les loups sauvages de Sauron ?

-C'est normal, car les elfes ne s'approchent pas des wargs. Celui - ci est un cas unique. Il est le loup de cette enfant.

-Et qui est - elle ?

-C'est la fille du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel de la Lothlórien.

-Que fait si loin à l'Est la fille de si puissant souverain elfique ? 

-Je dois l'emmener à l'abris à Minas Tirith.

-Bien, mais nous ne connaissons pas non plus votre compagnon. Qu'est - il ? Un nain des montagnes du Nord ? Nous ne désirons aucun étranger dans le pays en ce moment, sauf de vigoureux hommes d'armes en qui nous pourrions avoir toutes confiance.

-Je répondrais de lui devant le siège de Denethor. Dit Gandalf. Quant à la valeur, elle ne s'évalue pas d'après la taille. Il est passé par davantage de batailles et de périls que vous, Ingold, bien que vous soyez deux fois plus grand que vous. Il revient de la bataille de l'Isengard, et il est accablé d'une grande fatigue, sans quoi je le réveillerais. Il s'appelle Peregrïn, c'est un vaillant homme.

-Un homme ? Dit Ingold d'un air dubitatif. Les hommes avec lui éclatèrent de rire sous le regard interrogatif, de Lysbeth qui ne comprenait pas leur hilarité.

-Un homme ! S'écria Pippin totalement réveillé. Un homme ! Certainement pas ! Je suis un hobbit et pas plus vaillant que je suis un Homme, sauf peut -être de temps à autre par nécessité. Que Gandalf ne vous abuse point !

-Bien des auteurs de grands exploits pourraient n'en dire davantage, reprit Ingold. Mais qu'est ce qu'un hobbit ?

-Un semi - Homme, répondit Gandalf. Non, pas celui dont il a été parlé, ajouta - il, voyant l'étonnement se peindre sur les visages des hommes. Ce n'est pas lui, mais l'un des siens.

-Oui, et un de ceux qui ont voyagé avec lui, dit Pippin. Et Boromir, de votre cité, était avec nous. Il m'a sauvé dans les neiges du Nord, et il a tenté de nous protéger à Amon Hen quand les orques de Saroumane nous ont capturé.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de lui, cela fait longtemps que nous n'en avons reçut aucune. Passez vite à présent ! Car le Seigneur de Minas Tirith sera avide de voir qui apporte des renseignements sur son fils.

-Je ne puis rendre que peu de service à votre seigneur, mais ce que je peux faire, je le ferai pour payer une partie de la dette que j'ai envers Boromir. Dit Pippin

-Adieu ! Dit Ingold. Ses hommes s'écartèrent devant gris poil pendant que Lysbeth continuait à caresser Miel qui reprenait doucement son souffle.. Puissiez vous - vous porter bon conseil à Denethor dans son besoin et à nous tous, Mithrandir ! Mais vous arrivez avec des nouvelles de malheur et de danger selon votre coutume, à ce que l'on dit.

-Parce que je ne viens guère que lorsque mon aide est nécessaire. Répondit Gandalf. Quant aux conseils, je vous dirai, à vous, que vous n'avez que trop tardé à réparer le mur du Pelennor. Le courage sera maintenant votre meilleur défense contre la tempête imminente, cela et l'espoir que j'apporte. Car les nouvelles ne sont pas toutes mauvaises. Mais laissez là vos truelles et aiguisez vos épées !

-Le travail sera achevé avant ce soir, dit Ingold. C'est ici la dernière partie du mur à mettre en état de défense, le moins exposé, car il donne du côté de nos amis de Rohan. Savez - vous quelque chose d'eux ?

-Oui, ils viendront si on leur envoie un message. Mais rien ne part de Minas Tirith. Ils ont livré maints combats dans votre dos. Cette route, comme toutes les autres, n'est plus sûre. Soyez vigilants ! Sans Gandalf l'Oiseau des tempêtes, vous auriez vu venir d'Anôrien une armée d'ennemis et aucuns Cavaliers de Rohan. Et c'est encore possible. Il se tourna vers la fillette et dit : Lysbeth, nous allons repartir, remonte sur Miel. Il attendit que la fillette soit sur le dos du fauve avec l'aide d'un des hommes. Adieu, et ne sommeillez point !

Gandalf ordonna à Gris poil de passer par une petite porte dans le mur, obéissant, Miel le suivit pendant que Lysbeth faisait des signes d'adieux à des hommes qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer. Certains d'entre eux lui répondirent. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'au lever du soleil qui fit apparaître devant eux la tour d'Ecthelion qui brillait comme une pointe de perle et d'argent, belle et élancée, et son pinacle étincelait comme s'il était fait de cristaux, des bannières blanches flottaient aux créneaux dans la brise matinale et ils entendaient, haute et lointaine, une claire sonnerie comme des trompettes d'argent. Lysbeth et Pippin poussèrent en même temps un cri de stupeur. 

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cité, la première impulsion des gardes fut de tenter d'abattre le warg, mais Gandalf leur expliqua que Miel ne leur ferait rien de mal, qu'il était très obéissant et qu'il était doux comme un agneau. Les gardes se fiant à l'istari les laissèrent passer par les différentes portes de la cité. Entre les 7 portes, ils continuèrent à foncer comme si ils avaient toutes les armées du Mordor au fesses. Enfin, après une balade de 30 mn dans les rues tortueuses de la ville, ils arrivèrent devant les portes du palais. Tous descendirent de leur monture. Gris poil partit pour les écuries, mais quant à Miel, il ne voulait pas laisser la fillette toute seule, il voulu donc la suivre. Mais quand il se mit en tête de vouloir entrer dans le palais, Gandalf l'arrêta et lui dit :

-Non Miel. Tu ne peux pas suivre Lysbeth. Le seigneur Denethor n'est pas aussi tolérant et conciliant que le roi Théoden. Il te prendra pour un ennemi et ordonnera ton incarcération. C'est pour cela que tu dois rester dehors. C'est d'accord ?

-WARF !

Gandalf avait bien fait comprendre à Miel qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire arrêter, mais bien abattre. Et l'intelligent animal l'avait rapidement compris, mais pour ne pas effrayer encore plus la fillette, il s'était abstenu de le dire. La fillette quant à elle, caressait la tête de l'animal et ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans le palais, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, qu'il allait lui arriver une chose horrible, si elle y entrait. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix quand Gandalf l'attrapa par la main et la força doucement mais fermement à la suivre. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une pièce immense au bout de laquelle se trouvait 2 sièges. Le premier se trouvait sur une estrade, c'était un haut trône avec de drôle d'armoiries qui représentaient un arbres, des étoiles et une couronne. La fillette avait déjà vu un dessin comme celui là, mais elle ne se rappelait plus où. L'autre siège se trouvait au pied de l'estrade et il y avait un homme à l'aspect dur et froid qui les regardait s'approcher. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant Denethor qui fusilla Gandalf du regard. La fillette avait vraiment peur de lui et aurait bien voulu attendre dehors avec Miel et jouer avec les gardes, comme elle le faisait avec les gardes rohirrims. Ses yeux froids passèrent de Gandalf à Pippin, puis allèrent sur Lysbeth et s'arrêtèrent sur elle. La fillette avait une folle envie de s'enfuir en courant. Denethor la regardait de la tête au pieds. avec un regard des plus glacial. La fillette était de plus en plus terrorisée par cette homme. Elle se trouvait loin de ses parents, sans aucun repère, ni lien. Miel n'était pas là pour la protéger, et quant à Gandalf, il n'avait pas l'air de sentir la terreur de l'enfant. 

Enfin après un siècle de cette torture pour Lysbeth qui avait en fait durer qu'une minute, même pas 30 secondes peut- être à tout casser, Gandalf senti le malaise de l'enfant et parla à l'homme :

-Salut, Seigneur et intendant de Minas Tirith, Denethor fils d'Ecthelion ! Je suis venu vous apporter conseil et nouvelles en cette heure sombre. 

-Sombre certes est l'heure, et c'est à de pareils moments que vous avez accoutumé de venir, Mithrandir.. Mais bien que tous les signes annoncent la ruine du Gondor, ces ténèbres

m'affectent moins que les miennes propres. Mon fils ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle. Il m'a été rapporté que vous ameniez avec vous quelqu'un qui a bien connu mon fils. Est - ce lui ?

-C'est lui. Dit Gandalf. L'un des deux. L'autre est avec Théoden de Rohan, et il se peut qu'il vienne par la suite. Ce sont des semi - hommes, comme vous le voyez, mais ce n'est pas celui dont parlait les présages.

-Un semi-homme tout de même. Dit Denethor le sourcil froncé. Et je porte peu d'affection à ce nom, depuis que ces maudites paroles sont venues troubler nos conseils et ont entraîné mon fils dans la folle équipée où il en a oublié le nom qu'il porte, le respect de son père et l'amour de son peuple.

-Cela est faux seigneur. C'est justement parce que votre fils aime et respect son peuple et son père qu'il a continué cette aventure.

Denethor eut un reniflement méprisant et se tourna vers Lysbeth qu'il dévisagea sans vergogne. Une elfe. Que faisait une elfe aussi loin de son peuple et de son pays. Non, ce n'est pas une elfe, car la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux est inconnu chez les premiers nés. Il se tourna vers Gandalf et demanda au magicien :

-Mithrandir, Qui est cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ?

-C'est Lysbeth, la fille adoptive du seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel de la Lothlórien.

-Elle n'a rien d'une elfe, elle ne ressemble qu'à une commune fillette humaine

-Commune fillette ? Elle n'a rien de commun, où nous n'avons pas la même notion du sens de ce mot. Sauron désire plus que tout cette enfant, plus même que l'anneau. Elle est l'arme suprême contre le mal. Si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, se serait la fin du monde des hommes ainsi que du royaume de Valinor.

-N'ayez crainte Mithrandir, je veillerais personnellement qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains du mal. Dit l'intendant d'un ton froid en regardant avec intérêt la fillette qui voulait plus que tout s'enfuir de cet enfer. 

-Je vous fait confiance mon seigneur.

Pippin suivait avec intérêt la conversation entre Gandalf et Denethor. Il regarda dans les yeux ce dernier car sa fierté en avait pris un coup quand Denethor lui avait parlé avec autant de dédain et de suspicion dans la voix. Il dit de sa voix aigu :

-Un aussi grand seigneur des hommes trouvera sans doute peu de service chez un hobbit, un Semi - Homme de la comté du Nord, tel qu'il est je l'offrirai toutefois en paiement de ma dette. 

Il écarta le pan de son manteau gris, il tira sa petite épée et la déposa au pied de Denethor. Le grand Seigneur regarda la lame et demanda :

-Donnez - moi cette arme ! 

Pippin reprit sa lame, l'éleva et la lui présenta par la garde.

-D'où vient - il ? Demanda Denethor. Maintes et maintes années ont passé dessus. C'est assurément une lame forgée par les vôtres dans le lointain passé ? 

-Elle vient des tertres qui s'étendent le long des frontières de mon pays. Dit Pippin. Mais seuls des êtres mauvais y résident à présent, et je n'aimerais pas en dire davantage à leur sujet.

-Je vois que d'étranges histoires sont tissées autour de vous. Dit Denethor. Et je vois qu'une fois de plus l'apparence peut tromper sur un Homme ou un Semi - Homme. J'accepte votre service. Car vous ne vous laissez pas démonter par les paroles, et votre discours est chevaleresque et courtois, tout étrange qu'il puisse paraître pour nous autres gens du Sud. Or dans les jours qui viennent, nous allons avoir besoin de tous les gens chevaleresques grands et petits. Jurez - moi maintenant fidélité !

-Prenez la garde de l'épée, dit Gandalf, et répétez les paroles du Seigneur, si vous êtes résolu là - dessus.

-Je le suis dit Pippin.

Le vieillard posa l'épée sur ses genoux, Pippin mit la main sur la garde et dit lentement après Denethor :

-Je jure ici d'être fidèle au Gondor et au Seigneur et Intendant du royaume, de les servir, de parler et d'observer le silence, d'agir et de laisser faire, de venir et d'aller, en temps d'abondance ou de disette, de paix ou de guerre, dans la vie et dans la mort, dès ce moment et jusqu'à ce que mon seigneur me délie, que la mort me prenne ou que le monde périsse. Ainsi ai - je parlé, moi, Peregrïn fils de Paladin de la comté des Semi - Hommes.

-Et je l'entends, moi, Denethor fils d'Ecthelion, Seigneur de Gondor, Intendant du Puissant Roi, je ne l'oublierai pas et je ne manquerai pas de récompenser ce qui est donné : la fidélité par l'amour, la valeur par l'honneur, le parjure par la vengeance. 

L'épée fut alors rendue à Pippin qui la remit dans son fourreau. Alors que Pippin faisait son serment d'allégeance, Lysbeth regardait dans tous les sens cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir de cette pièce. Quand Pippin eut terminé de faire son serment, Lysbeth avait presque réussit à atteindre la porte, mais Denethor lui ordonna de revenir. La fillette dut donc faire demi -- tour et s'approcher de l'homme avec l'air d'un condamné qui avançait vers le gibet. Denethor devint de plus en plus sombre à mesure que la fillette approchait, car elle prenait tout son temps. Enfin après une marche de 5 mn, la petite fille s'arrêta devant lui et regarda ses bottes elfiques. Denethor lui cria :

-Regardez - moi !

Lysbeth sursauta violemment et leva doucement le visage vers lui appréhendant le moment où son regard croiserait celui de l'homme. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux de l'humain. Mais elle ne put soutenir ce regard étrange et inquiétant et préféra regarder derrière lui. Gandalf sentant le malaise de l'enfant se remit à parler à Denethor qui détourna son attention de l'enfant. Il fit appeler Faramir. Un jeune homme a l'allure fier apparu devant son père. Il avait les cheveux mi - long et les yeux gris. Il ressemblait à Boromir, mais en plus jeune et en moins orgueilleux. Denethor lui parla avec toute sa froideur et son mépris :

-Faramir, tu vas emmener cette enfant dans une des chambres. Et tu vas la garder jusqu'à ce soir. A moins que cette tâche ne te soit trop difficile.

-Bien père. Suivez - moi. Dit - il à Lysbeth qui trottina derrière lui. 

Il avançait sans faire attention à elle, ouvra la porte et l'emmena dans le couloir mais à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna pour lui demander d'avancer plus vite, et fut surpris de la voir vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte, fit un geste à l'extérieur et le jeune homme fut encore plus surpris de voir un énorme warg entrer en frétillant de la queue. L'animal lécha longuement le visage de la fillette, puis regarda Faramir. L'enfant referma la porte et se remit à suivre le fils de Denethor avec Miel qui reniflait le sol. 

Lysbeth tenta de discuter avec Faramir, mais il ne répondait que par oui, ou par non, jusqu'au moment où elle commença à parler du nom de Faramir.

-Faramir. C'est amusant, ça ressemble au nom de mon tonton.

-Et il s'appelle comment ton tonton ? Demanda froidement le jeune homme.

-Boromir.

-Comment ? ! Faramir se tourna vers la fillette qui continuait à marcher tranquillement.

-Je l'appelle tonton, mais c'est pas vraiment mon tonton, mais il est aussi gentil qu'un tonton. Encore plus gentil que tonton Erwan. Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Moi - aussi, je l'aime beaucoup, car Boromir est mon frère.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda la fillette toute excitée de voir que Boromir avait une vrai famille, et Faramir quant à lui, commençait à apprécier la fillette. Il décida de lui faire confiance et de lui ouvrir son c½ur. Mais d'abord il posa la question qui le tarabuscait :

-Oui, mais je voudrais te demander, pourquoi cet animal te suit - il partout ?

-C'est Miel, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai appelé miel, car il a la même couleur que le miel. Il est gentil et il aime bien tonton Boromir aussi.

-Petite, il faut que tu saches que mon père n'aime pas les animaux, donc il ne faut pas qu'il voit Miel sinon il risquerait de lui faire du mal. Il doit rester dans ta chambre. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui. T'as entendu Miel, tu vas rester dans ma chambre à dormir et à ne rien faire. Et comme ça, je vais pouvoir te faire plein de câlins.

Ravi, l'animal se mit à remuer la queue avec énergie renversant 3 servantes qui passaient pas là et qui se mirent à hurler de terreur rameutant tous les gardes de la cité. Faramir leur ordonna de se taire, mais elles continuaient à braire comme des ânes. Lysbeth grimpa sur le dos de Miel, Faramir sauta aussi sur le dos de l'animal et le fauve se mit à courir dans les couloirs obéissant aux ordres de Faramir. Devant et derrière, ils entendaient des bruits de courses, quelqu'un les avaient pris en chasse et ça risquait de barder si Denethor apprenait qu'un warg courait en liberté dans le palais. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte en chêne. Faramir redescendit de Miel, ouvrit la porte en les poussant à l'intérieur et la referma sur lui. Il s'y adossa et écouta les bruits de courses qui s'approchaient et soupira de soulagement quand ils disparurent. Il se regarda la fillette qui lui faisait un immense sourire, elle avait dû apprécié la course. Elle descendit de Miel et lui retira tout le paquetage qu'il portait et le mit sur le lit. 

Faramir était fasciné par la beauté des armes de l'enfant. Il prit la petite épée et fut subjugué par la finesse et la robustesse de l'arme. Elle était si légère, qu'il ne la sentait pas, mais pourtant, elle était aussi voir plus tranchante que sa propre lame. Il rendit l'épée à l'enfant et allait prendre une des dagues quand on frappa à la porte. Et là se fut l'affolement le plus complet du côté de Faramir qui regarda Miel qui lui léchait avec joie le visage de sa jeune maîtresse. Faramir n'eut plus qu'un choix. Il fonça sur Miel, l'attrapa par le collier et le tira dans la salle attenante la chambre, et claqua la porte. Puis il fonça à la porte, et l'ouvrit pour être face à 3 gardes et une servante qui portait dans les bras avec une petite robe blanche.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Lysbeth en regardant avec curiosité ce que portait la jeune servante.

-La robe que vous allez porter pour le dîner de ce soir, mademoiselle. 

-S'il vous plaît madame, je peux pas mettre la robe que mon papa et ma maman m'ont offert ?

-Mais, c'est la robe qu'a choisi le seigneur Denethor pour vous, mademoiselle. Vous ne pouvez refuser un tel cadeau.

-Laissez - la faire. Ordonna Faramir à la jeune servante.

-Bien seigneur Faramir. S'inclina la servante.

La fillette toute contente prit son sac et sortit un paquet un peu volumineux. Elle l'ouvrit et dévoila une robe merveilleuse. La servante fut estomaqué par la splendeur de cette robe. Elle était bleue nuit avec des diamants et des perles incrustés dans le tissus épais. En fait c'était la robe qu'elle avait porté à son anniversaire en Lothlórien.. Elle posa la robe avec délicatesse sur le lit. La servante s'approcha du lit et toucha la robe. Le tissus était tellement doux au toucher. La jeune femme n'avait jamais touché de tissus plus doux. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit le regard désapprobateur de Faramir. La servante se redressa rapidement et s'écarta de la robe.

-Pardonnez - moi mon seigneur.

-Allez lui donner un bain.

-Bien, mon seigneur.

La servante prit la main de la fillette, l'emmena dans la salle d'eau, lui fit prendre un bon bain et où la servante ressortit totalement sèche ( miracle). La servante l'habilla de la belle robe elfique qu'elle avait amené de la chambre et lui tressa les cheveux à la manière des elfes, enfin ce qu'elle pensait être à la manière des elfes. Quand elles sortirent de la salle de bain, Faramir fut ébloui par la fillette qui ressemblait vraiment à une elfe. Il s'inclina devant elle et lui dit en souriant :

-Princesse, si vous voulez bien accepter que je vous serve de cavalier pour le dîner de ce soir.

La fillette lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui prit la main en toute confiance, mais avant de partir, elle dit :

-Miel, tu restes ici et tu bouges pas. D'accord ?

-Warf !

Les gardes voulurent voir d'où venait cet aboiement, mais Faramir leur interdit d'ouvrir la porte. Les trois gardes se regardèrent et regardèrent la porte interloquer, mais ils obéirent quand même au fils du Seigneur Denethor, car comme toute la cité, ils aimaient énormément le jeune homme. Ils se demandaient, C'est qui, ou plutôt c'est quoi Miel ? Cela doit - être un chien. Heureusement que le seigneur Denethor n'est pas là, ou cet animal aurait de sérieux problèmes avec lui. Ils arrêtèrent de regarder la porte, et leur regards se portèrent sur la jeune elfe qui tenait la main du Seigneur Faramir. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, cette enfant était une princesse elfe de haut lignage, et qu'il fallait la traiter avec tous les égards dû à son rang. 

La fillette quant à elle ne faisait strictement pas attention aux regards qui pesaient sur elle, mais elle était fascinée par l'environnement qui l'entourait. Faramir devait s'arrêter souvent car elle voulait tout voir, et s'arrêtait tous les trois pas, l'air complètement extasié par ce qu'elle voyait. Soudain elle lâcha la main de Faramir et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Celle - ci était orienté plein ouest, et la fillette sentit la cruelle morsure du regret de n'être pas en Lothlórien à ce moment précis. Mais regardant la belle robe qu'elle portait, elle reprit confiance et tira de nouvelle force en se disant que quoiqu'il arrive, elle retournerait là - bas et qu'elle pourra dire aux deux souverains qu'elle les aimait de tout son c½ur. Elle se souvenait du premier jour de son arrivée en Lothlórien, elle les avait trouvé si beaux et si gentils quand elle leur avait raconté son rêve, et qu'ils avaient ri de ce qu'elle leur racontait. Même que papa avait eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Et puis maman, oui, maintenant Madame Galadriel, c'est ma maman. Maman, m'avait dit que la différence qu'il y avait entre les rêves et les visions, c'est que les rêves n'étaient que le reflet des peurs, des joies et des évènements vécut dans la journée. Alors que les visions montraient l'avenir proche, où plus lointain et que dans ce cas, il y avait des éléments qui pouvaient permettre de savoir quand l'action allait arriver. 

Elle se souvenait de tout ce que lui avait dit ses parents, les anciens et les nouveaux et elle chérissait chaque souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux afin de ne rien perdre, car alors elle se disait que si elle oubliait quelque chose, alors c'est comme si elle perdait à nouveau ses parents et ça, ça lui briserait le c½ur. Elle se rappelait aussi que son père lui avait dit quand elle était partie de là - bas, il lui avait dit qu'ils l'attendaient avec hâte son retour, qu'elle était leur fille et qu'en tant que telle, elle était une elfe et qu'elle devait montrer le courage et la force de caractère des elfes. Et que dans les moments les plus durs, elle pourrait prendre des forces en regardant vers la Lothlórien. Elle se jura à nouveau d'être la digne fille de ses parents et qu'elle sera courageuse et forte, et que rien ne pourra l'abattre. Elle gonfla la poitrine et recommença à marcher près de Faramir qui n'avait pas eut l'audace de déranger les pensées de l'enfant. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit une lueur de défit, de force et de courage briller dans ses beaux yeux violets. 

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et une autre chose, je vais réédité d'ancien chapitre, car j'ai découvert des aberrations 


	20. La folie de Denethor

Disclamer : rien à dire, c'est la même chose que d'habitude.

Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, il le fait très bien tout seul. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous allez me pardonner les larmes que vous allez verser.

La folie de Denethor. chapitre 20

Gandalf demanda à Pippin de grimper tout en haut d'une tour qui servait aux feux d'alerte. Le jeune hobbit après avoir grimper pendant quelques minutes, réussit à atteindre le haut de la tour. Il arrosa le bois d'huile, puis y mit le feu. Les gardes furent estomaqué de voir le feu se mettre en place sans qu'il n'y ait personne et crurent que c'était un signe des Valar. Pippin et Gandalf regardèrent au loin les feux d'alertes s'allumer les uns après les autres réclamant l'aide de tous leurs alliés. Un rôdeur à Edoras vit le dernier feu s'allumer et couru prévenir le roi du Rohan qui ordonna à toute l'armée de partir vers Dunharrow afin de rassembler toutes les armées des Rohirrims et de partir au combat. Les troupes étaient partis depuis quelques heures et se trouvaient proche de leur destination final, quand ils entendirent des bruits de cavalcades. Aragorn eut la joie de revoir des parents à lui, ainsi que les fils du seigneur Elrond qui furent un peu déçu de ne pas voir Lysbeth bien à " l'abris " à Minas Tirith. Aragorn prit la décision de partir vers le chemin des morts entraînant avec lui la communauté de l'anneau sans Merry qui resta avec Théoden. La course contre les armées du Mordor venait de commencer.

Pendant ce temps à Minas Tirith :

Ils continuèrent tous à marcher, Faramir tenant la main de la fillette, et les gardes ouvrant la marche. Ceux – ci écoutaient très émus ( vive zému) la discussion entre le fils de l'intendant et la fille des souverains elfiques :

-Pourquoi vous êtes tristes, monsieur Faramir ?

-Pourquoi dites – vous cela princesse ?

-Pourquoi m'appelez – vous princesse, monsieur Faramir ?

-Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, vous êtes la fille du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel.

-Pourtant tonton Boromir, y….

-Il rectifia instinctivement Faramir.

-Oui, il ne m'appelle jamais princesse, mais il m'appelle toujours Lysbeth, ou ma puce, ou mon ange, ou…

-Oui, tous les petits surnoms qui existent. S'esclaffa Faramir. D'accord, Lysbeth.

-Je peux vous tutoyer, monsieur Faramir ?

-Oui, si vous me tutoyez en retour, princes…heu…Lysbeth, et tu peux m'appeler Faramir. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi tu es triste, Faramir ?

-Comment sais – tu que je suis triste, Lysbeth ?

-Je le sais, je sais quand on est triste. Alors, pourquoi ?

-Ma…ma mère est morte, quand j'étais petit, et depuis ce moment, mon père me méprise, parce que j'ai pleuré sa disparition.

-Tu n'as pas pu lui dire au revoir ?

-Si. Quand elle a fermé les yeux et qu'elle est partie pour l'autre monde.

-Moi, j'ai pas pu dire au revoir à mon papa et à ma maman, parce qu'ils sont partis pendant que je dormais.

-Que leur est – il arrivé ?

-Ils sont partis pour un grand voyage dans un grand bateau blanc, je le sais, parce que mon papa m'avait montré une image du bateau, il était très grand, et très beau. Mais, il a chavaré et mon papa et ma maman, y sont morts tous les deux. Mais j'ai pu leur dire adieu dans un rêve où je les ai vu tous les deux. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient heureux là – bas, alors peut – être ta maman est heureuse là – bas ?

-Peut – être, oui. Mais alors les souverains de la Lothlórien ne sont pas tes parents ?

-Si, c'est mon nouveau papa et ma nouvelle maman. Ils m'ont dit que quand tout sera terminé, j'habiterai chez eux pour toujours. J'espère que se sera bientôt. Mais ton papa, c'est qui ?

-C'est l'intendant du Gondor.

-Le monsieur dans la grande salle ?

-Oui.

Elle arrêta de parler, car ils étaient arrivés devant un grand escalier de marbre, et comme elle ne voulait pas tomber dans l'escalier, elle descendit doucement et quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que Gandalf et Pippin la regardaient venir vers eux. Ils la regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, car maintenant qu'elle n'était pas entourée par des elfes, ils voyaient enfin la beauté qui allait s'épanouir avec le temps et l'âge. Pippin murmura à l'oreille de Gandalf :

-Je n'imagine même pas les ravages qu'elle va causer quand elle va devenir femme. Déjà qu'étant enfant, tous les adultes qui la croisent veulent l'adopter.

-Oui, mais les plus à plaindre, ce seront les elfes, car c'est chez eux qu'elle va vivre et s'épanouir. Je n'imagine même pas la joie de celui qu'elle choisira comme époux.

Quand elle arriva à la dernière marche, elle lâcha la main de Faramir pour se jeter dans les bras de Gandalf et de Pippin. Le magicien lui demanda dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Où est Miel ?

-Il dort dans ma chambre, Faramir m'a dis qu'il ne devait pas sortir pour ne pas avoir d'ennui avec les gardes et tout le monde du château.

-Bien.

Il l'emmena accompagné de Faramir dans la salle à manger, Pippin étant maintenant un serviteur de Denethor n'avait pas le droit de manger avec eux. Il embrassa la joue de la fillette et parti dans sa chambre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce, Lysbeth croisa le regard de Denethor et son sourire s'évanoui en quelques secondes, comme une empreinte de pas effacer par la mer. Faramir l'aida à s'asseoir, car la chaise était haute et il fut récompenser par un sourire éblouissant. Denethor était plus sombre que jamais surtout quand il vit qu'elle ne portait pas la robe blanche qu'il avait choisi, mais une robe totalement différente. Il lui demanda d'un ton sec et froid :

-Vous ne portez pas la robe que j'avais choisi pour vous !

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, mais dit d'un ton qui voulait dire que cette robe était moche par rapport à l'autre. Lysbeth arrêta de tenter d'éviter son regard et répondit d'un ton sec qui surpris Gandalf :

-Oui, j'ai préféré mettre la robe que m'ont offert mes parents. Son ton était sec, soit, mais il disait aussi, et si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose.

Pour la première foi depuis qu'elle le voyait, elle osait le regarder droit dans les yeux, puisant dans la robe et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers ses parents la force de ne pas détourner le regards et de lui montrer que les elfes n'étaient pas des créatures fragiles. Son regard était pénétrant, encore plus que celui de la dame des galadhrims. Denethor tenta de soutenir le regard de la fillette, mais il abandonna vite la partie. Faramir était sidéré, cette enfant osait ce qu'il n'avait jamais oser faire, le défier et en plus elle l'avait vaincu sans problème. Denethor se referma comme une huître et aucun son ne sortit plus de sa bouche.

Le repas fut très joyeux, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Gandalf demanda à Faramir d'apprendre à Lysbeth à écrire l'elfique. En entendant cela, la fillette fut folle de joie, elle allait pouvoir lire des livres à Mitzy sans avoir à regarder les images comme en Lothlórien. Faramir le promit au magicien. Le jeune homme lança un regard inquiet vers son père, mais celui – ci restait obstinément le regard vissé sur son assiette. Gandalf remarqua une chose étrange, la viande qui était devant Lysbeth disparaissait, et pourtant la fillette n'avait rien dans son assiette. Ils discutèrent longtemps de tout ce qui était arrivé à la communauté de l'anneau. Faramir demanda toute les informations possibles et inimaginable sur son frère. Il sut qu'il se trouvait en ce moment à Edoras, mais ce que Gandalf ne savait pas, c'est qu'il se trouvait avec des rôdeurs et les fils d'Elrond qui avaient fait la tête quand ils avaient vu que Lysbeth était déjà partie, Elladan voulant encore la remercier, ainsi que son frère. La soirée passa rapidement, mais vint le moment où les paupières de Lysbeth commençaient à se fermer toutes seules. Faramir s'excusa auprès de son père et de Gandalf et secoua un peu la fillette, qui se réveilla toute surprise de savoir qu'elle s'était endormie. Gandalf fronça un peu les sourcils quand il vit la fillette cacher quelque chose dans son dos tandis que Faramir lui faisait un sourire complice. Il la ramena dans sa chambre, et il pouffa de rire, quand la fillette sorti de sa serviette qu'elle avait caché 3 tranches de rôti. Faramir éclata de rire devant l'air interloqué de la fillette quand il sortit de sa tunique le reste du rôti. Le fauve sauta sur eux et leur fit mille caresses et mille câlins. Il se jeta sur la nourriture qu'il engloutit en un instant. Sa faim fut apaisée quand il dévora 3 lembas. Les deux jeunes gens s'amusèrent beaucoup des facéties de l'animal, mais la journée avait été longue pour Lysbeth qui n'avait pas eut sa sieste de midi, elle était très fatiguée. Et comme il n'y avait personne et qu'elle menaçait de s'endormir dans ses bras, ce fut Faramir qui lui donna son bain et il devint un nouveau membre du club " soyons mouiller par une enfant de 5 ans ". Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, il était trempé de la tête au pied et sentait le chien mouillé, odeur qu'appréciait particulièrement Miel qui se mit à lui vouloir lui lécher la totalité du visage. Le jeune homme arriva à se débarrasser du fauve et alla coucher la fillette qui s'endormit en quelques secondes. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en la regardant dormir et murmura pour lui – même :

-Je comprends pourquoi mon frère t'aime tellement, petite fille. Tu arrives à rendre l'espoir dans les moments les plus désespérés, merci d'être venue à moi.

Il baissa la tête et lui embrassa délicatement le front. Il se leva et parti silencieusement de la chambre en faisant un salut discret au warg qui était reparti dormir dans la petite pièce en souhaitant bonne nuit à la fillette.

Mais la nuit fut tout sauf calme. En effet, sans la présence rassurante d'un elfe près d'elle, elle fit cauchemar sur cauchemar n'arrêtant pas de hurler de toute la nuit, réveillant tout le château par ses hurlements perçants. En fait, elle faisait le même cauchemar, mais mis en boucle.

****

Cauchemar :

Elle se trouvait sur une colline, pas n'importe quelle colline, La colline, celle où se trouvaient les deux arbres morts, sauf que là, ils étaient en vie. Elle regarda par terre, et vit une flaque brillante lisse comme un miroir. Ce n'était pas son reflet, mais celui d'une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, les cheveux noirs, les yeux violet, des oreilles pointues, tout comme elle sauf qu'elle était très grande. Elle entendait au loin des rires, des chants et de très belles musiques. Mais devant elle se trouvait son oncle avec une créature ignoble possédant 8 pattes et ressemblant vaguement à une araignée. La jeune femme leur dit d'une voix mystérieuse pleine de sagesse et de douceur mais pour l'instant pleine de colère et de mépris de partir et de s'éloigner de la colline. Mais son oncle lui répondit par une éclat de rire sournois, débordant de méchanceté. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit :

-Beriawen. Alors toujours en train de protéger les faibles ?

-Tiens Melkor, toujours en train de t'amouracher de créature aussi vil et putride que toi ?

-Tut…tut…tut…Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler ainsi de son cher oncle.

-Tu n'es pas mon oncle, tu as perdu le droit de te faire appeler ainsi, Melkor. Tu as peut – être réussit à tromper mon père avec ton air de sainte – nitouche mais pas moi. Fëanor a bien raison de te surnommer Morgoth. Tu ne mérite pas de rester en Valinor. Mon père aurait dû t'emprisonner à jamais et pas seulement 300 ans. Tu es un démon, le mal incarné. RECULE, ne t'approche pas des 2 arbres sacrés.

-_Tuuuuu m'aaaaaassssss prooomiiiiiis._

-Comment ? ! Cette chose parle ?

-Cela t'étonne n'est ce pas, ma chère nièce ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela. Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler " ma nièce " Morgoth. RECULE ! Laisse les deux arbres tranquilles.

La terre se mit à gronder, et le vent souffla fort et la terre trembla, tentant de le renverser, mais en vain, il était comme vissé au sol. Il éclata de rire et lui dit :

-Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi Beriawen. Ton pouvoir est pacifique, tu ne peux pas faire le mal.

-C'est ce que tu penses. La terre peut tuer quand elle tremble trop fort, comme l'eau et le vent quand ils se déchaînent.

-C'est intéressant, ce que tu me dis là, ma petite Beriawen.

Il prit une voix envoûtante et reprit :

-Tu ne peux les sauver Beriawen, les arbres sont condamnés. Joins toi à moi et notre pouvoir sera sans limite.

-Non. Tu ne pourras vaincre l'espoir et la nature, Melkor. Tu peux me détruire, mais sache que je reviendrais et le mal ne le supportera pas.

-Et bien soit, si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce que tu auras ma nièce.

Il leva les bras au ciel et des flammes noires jaillirent du sol entourèrent la jeune femme et se mirent à lui lécher le corps, mais Melkor eut la surprise de voir que la jeune femme se dresser toujours contre lui sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Alors il eut une idée démoniaque :

-Tu ne veux pas mourir et bien soit, là où je vais t'envoyer, ma chère nièce, tu n'auras aucune chance d'y revenir. AHAHAHAHAH ! ! ! !

La jeune femme poussa un hurlement strident quand les flammes plus virulentes que jamais la recouvrirent complètement la noyant sous une marée de douleur. Celle – ci fut si forte, que la jeune fille s'évanouie. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un monde complètement différent, où dans le ciel un globe jaune brûlait avec la même puissance que Laurelin. Quand elle passât la main dans ses cheveux, elle poussa un cri d'horreur, elle n'avait plus ses oreilles pointues, mais des oreilles rondes. Paniquée elle tenta de créer une plante, mais rien elle avait perdue tous ses pouvoirs. Le temps passa, elle fut marié de force à un homme immonde et mit au monde une fille au cheveux bruns et au yeux bruns, elle vit avec horreur son visage se creuser des rides de l'âge et découvrit avec douleur l'amertume de la mortalité. Haïe par les femmes pour sa grande beauté, elle fut condamné au bûcher et peu avant de rendre l'âme, elle utilisa le peu de magie qui resta en elle et jura de revenir. Puis son âme pure fut libéré de son corps meurtrie par les flammes de la haine.

La fillette se réveilla en hurlant de terreur mais son cri augmenta encore quand elle fut giflé par Denethor qui cria:

-Vous vous taisez, oui !

Elle se mit à pleurer de douleur et de terreur. Fou de rage, Denethor allait de nouveau la gifler mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Gandalf. La fillette se réfugia dans ses bras et pleura tout le reste de la nuit, regrettant que Legolas ne soit pas là pour la consoler, lui chanter de belles chansons et lui raconter de belles histoires. Elle réussit quand même à s'endormir quand le ciel se teinta de rose. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, en grimaçant de douleur, elle sentait comme des épées lui rentrer dans la chaire. Ses pouvoirs se réveillèrent d'un coup et une lueur puissante l'entoura durant des heures. Mais elle ne sentait plus la douleur. Elle s'habilla encore un peu endormit et descendit rejoindre Gandalf et Pippin. Tous ceux qui la croisaient arrêtaient immédiatement leur travail et regardaient éblouis l'enfant entouré de cette douce lumière qui leur remontait le moral. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Pippin qui chantait une douce chanson de la Comté. Elle écouta en fermant doucement les yeux, puis commença à chanter la chanson la plus douce de son répertoire qui se mêlait avec tristesse au chant du hobbit qui sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Les deux chansons s'arrêtèrent au même instant dans la même note mélancolique.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, des rumeurs d'une défaite étrange monta dans la cité. Faramir par ordre de son père avait chargé Osgiliath, mais la charge héroïque c'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Ils avaient dû fuir et retourner triste dans la cité. Ils n'y avait aucune perte. Gandalf en voyant Faramir et tous ses hommes revenir en vie, s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

-Que c'est – il passé ?

-Nous avons chargé, et en quelques minutes, nous avons commencé à tomber les uns après les autres et puis soudain, j'ai vu mes hommes et leurs chevaux se réveiller et reprendre la charge comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Gandalf.

-C'est Lysbeth.

-Que lui est – il arrivé ?

-Rien mon ami, elle vous a simplement sauvé la vie, son pouvoir augmente, le pouvoir de résurrection. Tous vos hommes sans elle seraient morts. Mais là douleur a dû être atroce. Je vais aller la…

-TONTON GANDALF ! ! ! !

Il se retourna et reçu une petite elfe toute folle dans les bras, excité comme une puce, l'état dans laquelle elle était quand ses pouvoirs entraient en action. Les hommes regardaient cette fillette quand soudain, une puissante lumière l'entoura éblouissant tout le monde, même Gandalf qui n'avait jamais vu une puissance pareil. Soudain apparurent devant eux, les corps des rôdeurs qui avaient trouvé la mort à Osgiliath. Les hommes se mirent à pleurer jusqu'au moment où les pseudos cadavres se mirent à bouger et à gémir de douleur. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et sourirent à la fillette qui était toujours dans les bras du magicien. La lumière devint de plus en plus douce, puis disparue. Mais tous éclatèrent de rire quand un horrible grondement résonna dans le silence. Gandalf serra la fillette dans ses bras et lui murmura avec douceur :

-Tu as encore oublié que tu avais faim, mon enfant.

-Oui, tonton Gandalf. Mais le monsieur dans la grande salle me fait peur, il est bizarre. Marmonna – t – elle d'une toute petite voix pour les seules oreilles de Gandalf.

-Miel est là pour te protéger ainsi que Pippin, Faramir et moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Allez, on va te remplir l'estomac. Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu dois être affamée.

Ils montèrent tout en haut dans le palais suivit par les rôdeurs et les soldats qui discutaient de leur morts et de leurs résurrections respectives. Faramir trembla un peu en imaginant la fureur de son père. Mais il sentit soudain deux bras autour de son cou et ouvrant les yeux, il fit face à deux lacs violets d'une profondeur infinie, il aurait voulu se noyer dedans. Lysbeth lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai rêvé de ta maman, et elle est très fière de toi et elle m'a dit de rester pour lutter contre le dragon.

Gandalf pouffa de rire en entendant le surnom de Denethor. Faramir lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en murmurant :

-Merci. Merci pour tout.

Quand il arriva devant son père, il le vit dans les pires dispositions. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis se lança sentant la douce chaleur de Lysbeth contre lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains, puis déposa tendrement la fillette par terre et fit son rapport à son père. Celui – ci ne dit rien car il avait le regard vissé sur celui imperturbable de Lysbeth qui avait comme la sagesse de ses parents Valar. Avec un peu d'imagination, Gandalf pu presque voir ManwË et Varda de chaque côté de l'enfant lui donnant toute la force dont elle avait besoin pour lutter contre l'homme.

La journée se passa normalement, enfinb presque normalement, car la fillette ne put faire un pas sans qu'un humain vienne la serrer contre lui et la remercier de ce qu'elle avait accomplit pour la cité de Minas Tirith. La population de la cité blanche commença à idôlatrer la fillette qui s'en moquait complètement trop absorbé par la belle voix de Faramir qui lui apprenait l'histoire du Gondor. Il en était à la prise de Minas Ithil quand il entendit un boum un peu bruyant. Il tourna rapidement la tête et vit Lysbeth le sourire aux lèvres dormant profondément. Il l'emmena se coucher et tous les gardes deandèrent la permission à Faramir de pouvoir embrasser l'enfant endormi. Il fallu à Faramir une heure avant de pouvoir coucher l'enfant épuisée.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sursaut quand une terrible détonation résonna dans la cité et fit trembler les murs de sa chambre et de la poussière lui tomba dessus. Elle se redressa, et regarda tout autour d'elle se frottant les yeux rougie par les larmes et par la fatigue. Une nouvelle explosion retenti et à nouveau les murs tremblèrent. Elle entendit au dehors des cris de douleur, d'agonie et de fureur. Elle allait se lever pour s'approcher de la fenêtre quand celle – ci fut démolie par une énorme pierre qui s'arrêta à quelque cm du lit. La fillette se pelotonna contre la tête de lit. Enfin, après quelques secondes, elle sortit du lit, s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait quelques secondes avant à une fenêtre et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés quand elle vit le noir moutonnement des armées du Mordor avec ses machines de guerre qui étaient en train de détruire la ville. Elle se retourna brutalement en hurlant de terreur quand Denethor enfonça la porte avec une violence incroyable. Miel qui était sorti de sa chambre se jeta sur Denethor pour protéger sa jeune maîtresse, mais celui – ci lui colla un terrible coup sur le museau du warg, l'endroit le plus sensible de l'animal qui s'effondra en gémissant de douleur. L'homme les yeux fous lui attrapa le bras, sortit comme une fusée de la chambre, claqua et verrouilla la porte afin d'empêcher Miel de sortir Il avançait rapidement dans les couloirs en marmonnant :

-Sauron ne te prendra pas, je sais comment l'en empêcher.

Il passa comme une trombe devant Pippin qui ne comprenait plus rien. Lysbeth était obligée de courir derrière l'homme. Pippin couru après eux, mais l'homme entraîna la fillette dans les tombeaux. Le jeune hobbit eut le temps de voir un amoncellement de bois, une cruche remplit d'un liquide graisseux ressemblant à de l'huile et une torche enflammée accrocher au mur près du tas de bois et du pot. Il comprit rapidement ce que risquait Lysbeth. Il courut chercher Gandalf dans la cité prises dans les combats.

Dans les tombeaux, Lysbeth reconnu les statues des grands hommes avec l'arbres et les étoiles. Son horrible cauchemar lui revint en mémoire et elle se mit à hurler et à se débattre comme une furie griffant et mordant Denethor. Sous la surprise et la douleur, il la lâcha et la fillette tenta de sortir des tombeaux des rois de jadis, mais Denethor la rattrapa violemment par le poignet et l'entraîna de force vers le tas de bois puis il la jeta avec une extrême violence contre l'amoncellement de bois. Denethor poussait de temps à autres des ricanement de malade en l'aspergeant d'huile. La fillette tentait de s'enfuir, mais l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Pendant ce temps, Pippin fonça dans les rues de Minas Tirith à la recherche de Gandalf. Il croisait des hommes qui reculaient blesser ou fuyant les combats. Il croisait aussi des maisons détruites et des corps ensevelis. Plus il approchait de la première porte, plus les corps devenaient nombreux. Il arriva devant la portes qui venaient de céder et vit Gandalf qui donnait les ordres aux hommes, près de lui se trouvait Faramir qui se battait comme un vrai démon. Pippin se faufila jusqu'au magicien et lui dit :

-Gandalf, le seigneur Denethor veux tuer Lysbeth.

Mais avec la bataille qui se déchaînait, le magicien n'entendit strictement rien à ce que venait de dire le jeune hobbit. Pippin se rapprocha de Gandalf et hurla :

-GANDALF

Le magicien tourna la tête vers Pippin et lui demanda :

-Que vous arrive – t – il, Peregrïn ?

-C'est le seigneur Denethor, il veut brûler Lysbeth !

-Comment ? ! Que faire, la bataille est trop avancée, mais si nous ne sommes pas là à son réveil, Sauron pourra la posséder sans problème et nous serons tous perdu. Venez !

Gandalf prit Pippin par la main et le monta sur gris poil puis il partit vers les tombeaux des rois de jadis sans remarquer que Faramir donnait le contrôle à un autre que lui et les suivait en courant. Gandalf croisait des hommes qui criaient :

-Le Rohan est arrivé.

Ils croisèrent aussi le prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth qui leur demandait où ils allaient, Gandalf lui répondit qu'il allait revenir, mais que les défenses de la cité devait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Puis ils reprirent leur course. Gandalf dut utiliser ses pouvoirs afin d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'ils virent les fit s'arrêter net les yeux exorbité par l'horreur.

Lysbeth hurlait et pleurait de terreur et de douleur en appelant à l'aide ses parents et ses tontons. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle vit apparaître Gandalf, Pippin et Faramir. Ce dernier s'approcha et cria :

-Non, Père ! Arrêtez !

Elle tremblait de peur et tenta de courir vers Gandalf mais Denethor l'attrapa par le col et la projeta à nouveau contre l'entassement de bois en disant d'un air fou:

-C'est la seule chose à faire Faramir. Ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra la prendre.

Le choc fut extrêmement rude, elle fut assommée et ne bougea plus sentant le liquide gluant et graisseux lui couler sur son petit corps tremblant. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux regardant les témoins de l'horreur qui allait arriver sans rien comprendre. Denethor prit la torche du mur et le jeta sur une flaque d'huile sur le sol qui s'enflamma en un instant. Un mur de flamme jaillit entre Gandalf et Lysbeth qui regardait horrifier une langue de feu s'approcher d'elle. Elle essaya de reculer, mais le tas de bois lui ôta toute chance de fuite. Soudain les flammes la rattrapèrent et se mirent à dévorer sa robe et ses jambes. Le feu remontait le long de son corps et en un clin d'œil elle se transforma en torche. Elle sentait les morsures des flammes sur sa peau, l'odeur de sa chaire et de ses cheveux qui brûlaient. Devant ses yeux, un film d'une ancienne vie lui revint en mémoire. La lumière puissante d'un arbre en argent et celle d'un arbre d'or. L'homme au cheveux noir la faisant sauter dans les airs et souriant en entendant ses rires joyeux. La femme d'une grande beauté avec les même yeux qu'elle qui la serrait fort contre elle en séchant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle revit l'arrivée des premiers elfes dans son pays chéri, l'emprisonnement de son oncle. Elle revit la pire journée de sa vie, elle se tenait entre se monstre à huit pattes qui accompagnait son oncle et les deux arbres. Elle revit le mal briller dans ses yeux qui se changeait en plaisir malsain quand il l'entoura de flammes noires. Les souvenirs et la réalité se mêlèrent en maëlstrom de flammes et de douleurs. Elle poussa un hurlement d'agonie quand les flammes et la douleur étouffèrent la petite et pure flamme de sa vie.

Quand ils la virent s'effondrer, Pippin hurla de douleur, Gandalf mit la main devant ses yeux afin de cacher les grosses larmes qui y perlaient. Faramir pleura de honte quant à la folie de son père qui venait de périr.

A suivre.


	21. le coup de foudre

Disclamer : Tous les personnages m'appartiennent rien qu'à moi. AAAARRRRGGGGG ! ! ! ! AU SECOURS, Y A TOLKIEN QUI VEUT M'ETRANGLER. D'accord, d'accord en fait à part Beriawen et Lysbeth tout le reste lui appartient.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que certaines de vos interrogations ont trouvé réponses. Bonne lecture

Coup de foudre Chapitre 21.

Lysbeth se tenait devant les 2 arbres morts, elle se trouvait devant son destin. Elle entendit une voix douce lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tu es devant un choix faire, Lysbeth, soit rejoindre le monde d'où tu viens, d'où tu es parti avant de rencontrer tes amis, soit rester ici et vivre selon les règles des elfes. Alors, que choisis – tu ?

-Je veux pas retourner avec tata Audrey, je veux rester auprès de mon nouveau papa et de ma nouvelle maman.

-Es - tu sûr de ton choix ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Redeviens Beriawen, celle qui protège le monde des hommes et des elfes.

Elle s'approcha des deux arbres, puis appuya doucement son front et sa joue droite contre le tronc à l'écorce dessécher de l'arbre blanc. La douleur de la perte des arbres lui vrillait le cœur et une larme s'échappa de son œil, coula sur sa joue et fut comme aspirée par l'arbre. Elle s'écarta doucement de l'arbre et s'approcha de l'autre. Elle fit la même chose qu'avec Telperion, mais ce fut la joue gauche qu'elle appuya sur l'écorce noircie. Et de nouveau une larme unique coula sur sa joue et sur l'écorce. Elle s'écarta de Laurelin et se tint à quelques mètres des deux arbres, elle ferma les yeux puis une douce lueur les entoura tous les trois pendant qu'une douce brise jouait avec ses cheveux. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eut la joie de voir un bourgeon sur les deux arbres là où ses larmes avaient été absorbées par les arbres. Elle se rapprocha des deux arbres, mais avant qu'elle ait pu les toucher, elle se sentit partir doucement et sentit comme une main lui caresser tendrement la joue.

Hors de la cité, les cavaliers du Rohan faisaient un véritable massacre, fauchant coupant et tailladant tous leurs ennemis. Mais bientôt, l'effet de surprise s'estompa et ils furent repoussé par les armées du Mordor et Théoden fut terrassé par le roi sorcier d'Angmar, le chef des nazgúls. Alors qu'il allait achever le roi du Rohan, Eowyn le défia et donna raison à la prophétie qu'aucun homme ne pourrait vaincre le chef des nazgúls. Là où tant d'hommes échouèrent, Eowyn princesse du Rohan, avec l'aide de Merry, blessa mortellement l'esclave de Sauron, mais elle s'effondra et s'évanouie après avoir pu dire adieu à son oncle adoré.

En plus des rohirrims, les armées du Mordor durent se coltiner l'armée des morts qui comme son nom l'indique est composé exclusivement…de morts et comme son nom ne l'indique pas est commandé par Aragorn accompagné par la compagnie grise. Le combat dura de longues heures durant lesquels le jeu entre Gimli et Legolas continuait de plus belle à savoir qui va tuer le plus d'ennemis possible. Mais la bataille, même avec l'aide de l'armée des morts, fut terrifiante, mais à force de patience, de force et de courage, ils réussirent à vaincre l'armée du Mordor.

Les cris de joie et de victoire résonnèrent dans le champ de Pelennor et dans la cité de Minas Tirith, sauf aux tombeaux des rois de jadis où un homme, un magicien et un semi – homme continuaient à pleurer la perte d'une enfant sacrée. Tout excité à l'idée de revoir leur petite Lysbeth, Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Elladan, et Elrohir entrèrent dans la cité en ruine. Là une vieille femme leur dit que Gandalf se trouvait dans les tombeaux des rois de jadis avec le perian Peregrïn Touques, et le fils de Denethor Faramir. Intrigués et légèrement inquiets, ils se précipitèrent là – bas et virent le tombeau encore fumant et les larmes qui continuaient à couler librement le long des joues des 3 témoins de la mort de Lysbeth. Aragorn demanda, pendant que Faramir se jetait dans les bras de son frère, comme quand il était petit, pour sangloter tout à son aise en s'accrochant à l'armure de son grand frère qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux commençant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Mais que c'est – il passé ? Pourquoi pleurez – vous ?

-Denethor a tué Lysbeth. Il l'a fait brûler vive et elle n'est pas revenue. Parvint à dire Gandalf d'une voix tellement cassée, que ça ressemblait à un coassement.

Legolas et les jumeaux furent complètement anéantis, cette perte les frappait de plein fouet. Elladan n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que la fillette ne jouera plus jamais avec lui, quant à Legolas, il sentit son cœur se briser comme un vase en cristal se brise en tombant à terre ( oh ! c'que c'est beau, snif…), pendant de longs mois il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, lui avait remonté le moral et plus jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se rappela la pointe de jalousie qui avait effleuré son cœur quand elle avait ramené Miel et qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait plus la porter. Il tomba à genou et se mit à sangloter éperdument.

-Non ! ! Ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'est pas m….

-Morte ? Si jeune prince Legolas. La petite fille humaine que vous connaissiez est morte tuée par la folie d'un homme.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Gandalf.

-Je me nomme Beriawen, je suis la fille de Manwë et de Varda. Il y a bien longtemps de cela, mon oncle Melkor m'a envoyé dans le monde de Lysbeth et je suis devenu mortelle. A ma mort j'ai utilisé le peu de magie qui me restait afin de renaître quand une enfant de mon sang naîtra avec mon apparence. Je suis resté endormi durant toute sa petite enfance jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en Terre du milieu. Là j'ai retrouvé mon monde, je pourrais reprendre la vie qu'on m'a retiré, mais je ne ferai pas, je suis aussi Lysbeth, en effet plus elle restait en terre du milieu, plus je devenais elle et elle moi. Et maintenant, la fusion est totale. Et l'une d'entre nous doit céder la place à l'autre et ce ne sera pas elle. Mais sachez qu'elle se nomme maintenant Lysbeth Beriawen, celle qui protège le monde des hommes et des elfes. Une dernière chose Aragorn, elle ne vous a jamais manqué de respect, elle vous aime trop pour faire cela. C'est moi qui ait prit contrôle de son corps car je n'ai pas supporté le degré d'alcool que m'ont fait ingurgiter les deux periannath. Je vais vous rendre votre Lysbeth avec tous mes pouvoirs et toute sa pureté et son innocence. Adieu.

Il y eut un éclair blanc aveuglant et quand ils purent à nouveau regarder, une petite fille de 5 ans se tenait devant eux, les yeux rempli d'incompréhension et d'innocence. Boromir se précipita vers elle, l'attrapa à bout de bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs pour la plus grande joie Lysbeth qui riait comme une petite folle. Boromir la reposa et la serra fort contre lui, l'embrassa en pleurant de soulagement à l'idée de la retrouver. Le nouvel intendant du Gondor la remit à Aragorn qui la couvrit de baiser, ainsi que Gimli, Faramir, Pippin. Elladan et Elrohir qui caressèrent les cheveux de la fillette, l'embrassèrent tendrement en la serrant contre eux et en lui murmurant de douce paroles de réconfort et de joie. Legolas lui la serra à l'étouffer en pleurant de soulagement, il ne cessait de murmurer :

-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ma petite chérie, mon petit ange.

Elle serrait avec joie le cou du jeune elfe sylvain sentant avec bonheur le doux parfum des bois qui l'entourait. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la morsure de l'indécision attaquer son cœur qui devait – choisir, Celeborn et Galadriel ou Manwë et Varda ? Soudain elle entendit une voix douce dire dans sa tête :

-Ma petite Beriawen chérie enfin ma petite Lysbeth chérie, ton père et moi devons te dire une chose, tu ne pourras retourner en Valinor qu'au moment où les deux arbres auront retrouvé leur beauté d'avant ton départ. Tu dois rester sur Arda, et les elfes resteront avec toi ma chérie. Et appelle nous papa et maman, comme Celeborn et Galadriel. Car si ils sont tes parents sur Arda, nous, nous sommes tes parents de Valinor. Nous attendons avec hâte ton retour. Vis ta vie du mieux que tu peux ma petite fleur de violette. A bientôt ma douce.

La douce voix de la reine des Valar s'évanouir dans la douceur du soir. Legolas s'accroupit devant elle et lui murmura doucement :

-Tu es comme moi maintenant, tu es une elfe, et même une princesse elfe puisque tu es la fille du Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel.

-Oui. Tonton Legolas, C'est quand qu'on va en Lothlórien ?

-Il faut d'abord que la guerre soit terminé avant que tu puisses retrouver la Lothlórien.

-Et c'est quand ?

-Je ne sais pas ma douce, on va d'abord se reposer et ensuite, on va aller combattre pour vaincre une fois pour toute Sauron.

-D'accord. Je vais vous attendre ici. C'est promis. Mais il est où tonton Merry ? Parce qu'il a très mal à son bras et à son cœur, comme madame Eowyn

-Madame Eowyn ? ! Mais elle est à Dunharrow avec les femmes. S'exclama Boromir.

-Non. Elle était avec tonton Merry et monsieur Théoden.

-Boromir ! Allez sur le champ de bataille et retrouvez – les. Legolas, il va falloir coucher Lysbeth, avec les émotions de la journée elle doit être épuisée

-Bien votre altesse.

-D'accord Aragorn. Lysbeth, tu viens ma puce. 

La fillette enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'elfe et se laissa emporter jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, quand Legolas fit la nouvelle disposition des meubles et des fenêtres et quand il vit la nouvelle table de nuit en pierre de Lysbeth, il l'emmena dans une autre chambre suivit par Miel qui avait presque réussi à démolir la porte. Elle ne le sentit même pas la mettre en vêtement de nuit, et la coucher. Le prince de Mirkwood pensait qu'il valait mieux la coucher, et pour le bain, elle l'aurait le lendemain ou enfin quand elle se réveillerait. Il lui embrassa délicatement le front et la berça doucement, plus pour se calmer que pour l'endormir vu que la fillette était dans les bras de morphée enfin plutôt les bras de Lórien.

Tous regardèrent avec envie le jeune prince emmener la future jeune princesse des galadhrims dans ses bras. Faramir détourna ensuite les yeux pour regarder avec curiosité son frère et le rôdeur qui l'accompagnait. Il trouvait que son frère avait bigrement changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, où était passé l'homme qui n'obéissait qu'à son père et à personne d'autre, où était passé le jeune homme orgueilleux et fier que seul le déshonneur effrayait. Le Boromir qui était devant lui était totalement différent, il était devenu plus humble, plus sage, plus obéissant, il avait acquis des trésors de patience ( ooooooooohhhh ! ! ! Miracle ). Et ce rôdeur qui semble avoir tout pouvoir sur son frère qui est – ce ? Quand il vit son frère saluer les autres et sortir, il prit la décision de partir avec lui, ainsi il pourra répondre à toute les interrogations qui encombraient son esprit. 

Ils descendirent tous les deux en 4ème vitesse tous les niveaux de la cité afin d'arriver au champ de bataille le plus vite possible. Aucun des deux ne parlait, Boromir avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et par la….peur ? ! La peur de quoi ? Faramir lui ressassait toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser à son frère, son héros, celui qui l'avait toujours défendu quand leur père devenait trop odieux avec lui. Ils étaient arrivés à la première porte quand ils croisèrent Eomer et une quinzaine d'hommes qui transportaient le corps sans vie de Théoden. Boromir s'arrêta et salua l'ancien et le nouveau roi de la marche. Eomer le remercia les larmes aux yeux. Là ils virent que les hommes portaient une autre civière dans laquelle se trouvait une jeune femme blonde d'une grande beauté habillée en soldat du Rohan. Boromir salua à nouveau et dit à Eomer :

-Comment va votre sœur, votre altesse ?

-Elle est vivante, c'est déjà ça. Nous ne savions pas qu'elle nous avait rejoint. Nous avons perdu notre roi, je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur, c'est la seule famille qui me reste en ce bas monde.

-Nous venons d'apprendre qu'elle était ici. Et nous sommes descendus afin vous prévenir et vous aider à la retrouver.

-Comment cela se fait – il ?

-Lysbeth, elle nous a dit que votre sœur était en ce moment même sur le champ de bataille et avec elle un des Semi – Hommes. Votre sœur étant entre de bonnes mains, nous allons rechercher notre ami. A bientôt votre altesse. Oh ! les maisons de guérisons se trouvent au - delà de la 5ème porte, là – bas il y aura Aragorn qui pourra la soigner ainsi que Gandalf.

-Merci, Boromir du Gondor. Mon peuple aura à jamais une dette envers vous.

-Vous avez sauvé la vie et l'âme de Lysbeth, donc pour ma part, la dette est payée. Mais j'espère que la grande amitié qui existe entre nos deux peuple restera à jamais aussi forte.

-Moi – aussi je le souhaite plus que tout. A bientôt Boromir.

Les rohirrims reprirent leur cheminement dans la cité en ruine de Minas Tirith, et Boromir et son frère reprirent leur route vers le champ de bataille. De temps à autre Faramir avait tendance à regarder derrière lui. A l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur le visage doux d'Eowyn, il avait sentit son cœur chavirer et être secouer dans tous les sens comme s'il se trouvait sur un cheval fou à travers courant à travers les plaines sauvages du Rohan. Il entendit un gloussement près de lui. Il se tourna et vit son frère le regarder en riant. Le jeune homme avait compris que la sœur du roi Eomer lui avait tapé dans l'œil, et il riait de l'air extasié de son jeune frère.

-Allez viens Faramir. Aragorn la soignera sans problème. Nous devons retrouver Merry. D'après ce qu'a dit Lysbeth, il est gravement blessé, et je ne veux pas le retrouver mort.

-Boromir. Pourquoi as – tu appelé ce rôdeur Altesse ?

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, Faramir. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn descendant d'Isildur.

-Le prétendant du trône du Gondor…

-Oui.

-Et qui est Lysbeth ? Et pourquoi la traites – tu comme la sœur qu'on aura jamais ?

-Vois – tu Faramir, avant Lysbeth était humaine comme nous, mais peu à peu elle est devenu une elfe, et maintenant c'est une elfe comme Legolas de Mirkwood, immortelle. Elle m'a donné le repos de l'âme et m'a empêcher d'être posséder par l'anneau maléfique de Sauron. J'ai une dette envers elle et je ne sais pas comment la régler. C'est une enfant totalement pure qui peut, par sa simple présence, aider les autres. Tu en as fait l'expérience, n'est ce pas ? Ne nie pas, je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu l'aimes, comme tout ceux qui l'ont rencontrée. Elle est la fille des seigneurs de l'ouest et des seigneurs de la Lothlórien.

-Ah ! D'accord. Mais j'ai autre chose à te demander ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-Miel !

-AHAHAHAH ! ! ! Tu as rencontré le fauve, et qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait, il t'as noyé sous la bave ?

-Non, pas encore ! Mais comment fait – elle pour contrôler un tel monstre ? D'un seul coup de patte, il pourrait nous tuer tous les deux.

-Elle a des pouvoirs puissants, comme celui de purifier les âmes corrompues et ressusciter les morts. C'est pour cela que Sauron désire plus que tout la posséder, en effet, s'il arrivait à prendre possession de son corps, il n'aura plus besoin de l'anneau et serait totalement invincible.

-Sauron ! Pauvre petite, son futur est bien noir. Mais raconte – moi, tu disais qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle était devenue une elfe. Comment cela s'est – il passé ?

-C'était très douloureux pour elle, surtout quand ses oreilles sont devenues pointues. Boromir raconta à son frère les hurlements de douleur de la fillette et le bruit écœurant qui avait résonné dans la grotte quand ses oreilles s'étaient déchirés. En entendant cela, Faramir eut une expression de pitié pour la fillette. Puis il rajouta : Quand Legolas lui a nettoyé les oreilles et les joues, on a vu qu'elle avait de nouvelles oreilles pointues tellement mignonnes que j'avais envie de les embrasser et de les croquer.

-Tu as craqué pour elle, Boromir ?

-Oui, comme tout ceux qui la croisent. Elrond la prenait pour sa fille, Celeborn et Galadriel vont l'adopter quand la guerre sera terminé, quand elle reviendra en Lothlórien, elle deviendra une véritable petite princesse elfe.

-J'aimerai bien la voir quand elle sera femme.

-Moi – aussi. Je parie que tous les elfes mâles de la terre du milieu tomberont sous son charme.

-C'est bien possible, Boromir. Hier, je l'ai vu habillé comme une princesse. Je l'ai imaginée femme elfe, elle sera merveilleusement belle. Dommage qu'elle soit une elfe.

-Tu sais, elle a gagné le droit d'être une elfe.

Les deux frère continuèrent à discuter tranquillement pendant encore 20 minutes puis arrivèrent devant les champs de Pelennor. Il y avait des corps d'hommes, d'orques, de chevaux, de wargs et d'oliphans qui jonchaient la plaine mêlant le sang rouge des hommes et des animaux, le sang noirs des orques et le vert changeant de la plaine. En faisant un tour d'horizon, Boromir vit une petite silhouette marcher en titubant vers la cité. Boromir se précipita vers elle et rattrapa à temps Merry qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Le pauvre était complètement gelé et ne cessait de marmonner qu'il ne sentait plus son bras et que son épée était brûlé. Les deux frère refirent le trajet mais en sens contraire et à toute allure pour amener le pauvre perian aux maisons de guérison où se trouvait déjà Eowyn. Quand cette pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit de Faramir, une étrange rougeur teinta ses joues halées par le grand air et le soleil. Mais comme il courait, cela passa inaperçu même au regard perçant de son aîné. Il leur fallu 20 mn pour arriver aux maisons de guérison, et là une douce et fraîche odeur de printemps, de renouveau de rosée matinal sur une terre dessécher les accueillit, et ils entendirent Aragorn murmurer :

-Eowyn fille d'Eomund, éveillez- vous ! Car votre ennemi est mort !

Il écrasa à nouveau des feuilles d'athelas et les jeta dans de l'eau fumante et il en baigna le front et le bras droit qui reposait, froid et inerte sur le couvre – lit. Il reprit :

-Éveillez – vous Eowyn, Dame du Rohan ! Éveillez – vous ! L'ombre est partie et toute l'obscurité a été balayée !

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut remplit de joie de voir son frère bien aimé devant elle. Puis elle demanda ce qu'était devenu Merry. Faramir s'approcha et lui dit d'une voix douce avec une étrange rougeur aux joues et une légère tendance à bégayer qui ne passât vraiment pas inaperçu :

-L…le…le jeune p…perian se trouve i…ici, a...a…attendant d…d'être soigner par le roi. M…Ma…Madame. 

Il rougit encore plus et s'enfuit presque de la pièce. Son frère éclata de rire tandis qu'Eomer s'assombrissait un peu, il regarda sa sœur et vit qu'elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé à ce beau jeune homme pour qu'il se soit ainsi enfuit. Elle avait été subjuguée par les deux yeux gris emplis de tristesse, d'espoir et d'amour. Eomer s'assombrit encore plus quand il la vit rougir également en regardant vers la porte. Il salua sa sœur et sortit pour retrouver Faramir et avoir une petite discussion quant à ses intentions envers sa sœur. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, car il le trouva en train d'essayer désespérément d'abattre un arbre avec sa tête et à côté de lui se trouvait son frère qui se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Eomer s'approcha et entendit Faramir s'insulter :

-Crétin…(boum)…Idiot (boum)….Mais pourquoi ai – je réagis aussi stupidement…( boum )…

-Arrête Faramir, tu vas faire mal à l'arbre ! AHAHAHAH ! ! ! !

Faramir se tourna vers son frère toujours aussi en colère contre lui - même et lui répondit :

-Je n'ai plus aucune chance avec elle. Elle est belle, intelligente, courageuse. Et moi qu'est ce que je suis ? Je rougis à chaque fois que je vois une jeune fille et je bégaie comme un idiot. Maintenant elle va croire que c'est ce que je suis, un idiot de première catégorie, je ne suis vraiment pas digne d'elle. Mais quand je pense à elle, c'est comme si j'allais m'envoler, je serais capable pour elle de vaincre toutes les armées du Mordor, et même d'abandonner mon nom et notre cité et de m'installer à Edoras si elle me le demandait.

-Vous aimez ma sœur à ce point ? Dit une voix grave.

Les deux frère se retournèrent et virent Eomer qui les regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. 

-Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aimer une femme avec une telle ferveur. Et je crois que ma sœur serait plus que ravi d'avoir un tel prétendant, mais pour le mariage, il faudra le lui demander et trouver le courage de le lui dire sans trop bégayer.

Faramir rougit encore plus en entendant la bénédiction du roi du Rohan. Et il se dit qu'Eomer avait bien raison et qu'il allait devoir rassembler tout le courage que ses glorieux ancêtres lui avaient légué. Eomer reprit :

-Si je vous accorde le droit d'être un prétendant auprès de ma sœur, c'est que je sais qu'il n'y aura aucune rivale en votre cœur.

-Votre altesse, il y en a une. Elle se trouve dans une des chambres du palais et elle sera la plus belle elfe que la terre du milieu ait porté.

-Je veux bien accepter cette rivale, car elle est inaccessible et elle appartient à tous les gens de bien de la terre du milieu. Et ceux qui l'ont ou qui vont la rencontrer verront l'amour et l'espoir guider leur vie, et celle de leurs descendants.

-Oui, vous avez raison votre altesse. Merci.

Les deux hommes devant Boromir qui souriait doucement se serrèrent la main. Par cette poignée de main, Eomer accordait le droit à Faramir de courtiser sa sœur et quant à lui il le remerciait.

Dans la chambre où dormait Eowyn, Aragorn et Gandalf souriaient du malaise et de la gaucherie du frère de Boromir face à la fière vierge du Rohan. Le futur roi et Gandalf partirent pour soigner Meriadoc qui se trouvait dans une chambre à part. Auprès de lui se trouvait son cousin qui pleurait de peur à l'idée de le perdre. 

Aragorn appela à lui Merry et écrasa deux feuilles d'athelas. Le doux et frais parfum des fleurs embaumèrent la pièce et le jeune hobbit se releva d'un coup en demandant à pouvoir manger, et fumer, mais un ombre passât sur son visage quand il se rappela que l'homme à qui il avait fait serment d'allégeance n'était plus. Il abandonna l'idée de fumer, mais Aragorn réussit à le convaincre de le faire en mémoire de ce glorieux roi qu'avait été Théoden et qu'à chaque fois qu'il fumerait, il se rappellerait des meilleur moment avec l'ancien souverain du Rohan.

Aragorn et Gandalf prirent congé des deux hobbits et partirent voir Legolas et Lysbeth. Il n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la chambre, car c'était la seule où la porte était gardée par un énorme warg. Le loup les regardait bizarrement et même, les empêchant d'entrer. Aragorn comprit immédiatement, l'animal ne voulait pas que le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu avec Denethor ne recommence. Aragorn vit que le loup saignait du museau, il prit un baume et soigna l'animal puis il demanda à l'animal l'autorisation de rentrer avec Gandalf pour voir Lysbeth, mais en faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Le loup leur accorda l'autorisation de rentrer en poussant son gros derrière de la porte.

Tous les deux entrèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible et virent Legolas tenir l'enfant dans ses bras et la bercer doucement, les larmes continuant à couler de temps à autres sur ses joues. Quand il vit qu'il n'était plus seul, il essuya rapidement ses larmes et déposa délicatement la petite fille au creux des couverture et lui mit Mitzy qu'il avait trouver dans ses affaires dans les bras de Lysbeth qui s'accrocha à sa poupée comme un noyé à une bouée. Il se leva et s'approcha des deux hommes qui lui demandèrent à voix basse :

-Comment va – t – elle ?

-Elle dort profondément du sommeil du juste. Les émotions d'aujourd'hui ont été très intenses. Mais quand elle se réveillera je pense qu'elle ira beaucoup mieux.

Gandalf s'approcha doucement d'elle et dit toujours à voix basse :

-Maintenant c'est une elfe à part entière, je sens le fluide de l'immortalité couler dans ses veines. Mais je pense que sa croissance sera la même que pour un humain, très rapide, toutes les épreuves qu'elle a eut à passer l'ont aidée à mûrir plus vite qu'une enfant du même age.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis les deux hommes sortirent laissant Legolas auprès de l'enfant qui ne se réveilla pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Il fallu attendre 4 jours avant que Lysbeth ne rouvre les yeux, et à nouveau elle rata le départ pour la bataille de ses amis.

Voili voilou, nouveau chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous allez m'envoyer des centaines de reviews plus belles les unes que les autres. A plus tard.

A suivre. 


	22. La fuite

Disclamer : tous les persos appartiennent à Tolkien & Co, sauf Lysbeth et Eothred et Beriawen et Miel. Ce chapitre est le dernier de l'histoire.

La fuite Chapitre 22

Aragorn et Gandalf discutèrent en allant vers les maisons de guérisons afin de remplir leurs estomacs plus que vide. Là ils eurent un choc en voyant le nombre de personnes qui attendaient aux portes des maisons. Les gens les laissèrent passer, puis quand Aragorn eut terminé de souper, certains vinrent lui demander de soigner des proches. Il demanda aux fils d'Elrond qui avaient hérités des dons de guérisseurs de leur père de l'aider à soigner tous ces gens. La rumeur selon laquelle le roi était de retour fit le tour de la ville en quelques heures et les habitants le surnommèrent pierre elfique Elessar, son nom de roi. Tous les trois travaillèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Et quand il fut plus que fatigué, il s'enroula dans son manteau, se glissa hors de la cité, et rejoignit sa tente un peu avant le lever du soleil et s'endormit pendant plusieurs heures. Le lendemain, il réunit tous les chef des armées et tous décidèrent d'aller aux portes noires afin de donner la possibilité au porteur de faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il fut décidé aussi que Gandalf serait le chef de toutes les armées et que Faramir resterait à Minas Tirith afin qu'il y ait un intendant au cas où personne ne reviendrait du combat ce qui pouvait malheureusement arriver. 

Deux jours plus tard, les armées se préparèrent à quitter la cité de Minas Tirith. Legolas eut du mal à quitter la fillette qui dormait toujours profondément, mais il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps auprès d'elle. Tous les membres de la communauté de l'anneau vinrent lui faire leur adieux puis ils partirent pour un combat peut – être perdu d'avance. Legolas et Gimli, Gandalf et Aragorn Pippin et les fils d'Elrond chevaucheraient ensemble en avant garde. Quant à Merry, encore blessé il resterait dans la cité. L'armée s'ébranla au son des trompettes. Tout au long du chemin vers Osgiliath, ils ne virent que des ouvriers travaillant, réparant les ponts et les chaussées afin de permettre aux communications et à l'approvisionnement de s'effectuer de nouveau. Le troisième jour, ils furent attaqués par des orientaux et des orques, mais ceux - ci furent pris par derrière et par revers par les cavaliers. Ils furent impitoyablement chassés et les survivants durent se réfugier dans les montagnes. Les capitaines de l'ouest comprirent que cette attaque n'avait servit qu'à tester leurs forces et que le gros des troupes du Mordor les attendaient aux portes noires. Ils leur fallu 6 jours en tout pour atteindre celles - ci.

Pendant ce temps, Lysbeth continuait à dormir et surtout à cauchemarder, mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais bien une vision, d'après ce que lui avait appris sa mère, sa nouvelle mère ( et parce que j'en ai assez de faire la distinction entre nouvelle et ancienne, Galadriel est sa mère tout court). Elle se trouvait sur une immense plaine qui se terminait par une immense porte noire à deux battant. Devant celle - ci se trouvait la petite armée des capitaines de l'ouest et se déversant de la porte ouverte, une armée toujours plus importante d'orques, de suderons, d'orientaux, de troll. Le premier a tombé fut Eomer, puis Imrahil, suivit par Gimli et Boromir. Les armées luttaient, mais ce n'était pas un combat égal, car l'armée de l'ouest était vraiment trop peu nombreuse. Les nazgúls arrivèrent sur leur créatures ailées et Gandalf succomba terrasser par le second du roi – sorcier. Aragorn combattait avec rage, puis il entendit un grand cri et vit Elrohir s'effondrer une flèche en pleine gorge, son frère le suivit de près égorgé par un orque. Il redoubla d'ardeur, mais tous ses hommes se faisaient terrasser les uns après les autres. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux, Legolas et Aragorn. Les orques cessèrent de combattre, et des archers vinrent remplacer les fantassins et Lysbeth se réveilla au son des flèches s'enfonçant dans le corps de ses oncles. 

Elle comprit qu'elle devait partir immédiatement. Pour la première fois, elle laissa Mitzy, car une bataille ce n'était pas la place pour une belle poupée, elle ne prit que le stricte minimum et ses affaires de toilettes et de rechange furent enlevées. Elle s'habilla avec les vêtements que lui avait offert son père, mit toutes ses armes, et vérifia rapidement si elle avait suffisamment à manger ce qui était le cas, car en plus des lembas qu'elle avait, elle remplaça les affaires qu'elle avait retiré par tous les fruits de la corbeille qui se trouvait sur une petite table. Elle réveilla doucement Miel qui la regarda avec des grands yeux interrogatifs, se demandant pourquoi en pleine nuit, Lysbeth était habillée armée et prête à partir.

-Miel, il faut qu'on rejoigne mes tontons, ils sont en danger. Il faut y aller le plus vite possible. D'accord, Miel ?

-Warf !

-Merci, mon gentil Miel. Viens, suis – moi !

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Ils sortirent silencieusement de la chambre, puis elle referma la porte afin d'empêcher qu'un courant d'air ne la fasse pas claquer et ne réveille tout le palais. Ils avancèrent dans le couloirs à pas de loup. Mais c'était sans compter Faramir qui faisait une ronde afin de calmer la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, il avait peur que le mal gagne et que son frère ne revienne jamais, et il essayait aussi de concentrer tout son courage pour avoir la force de dévoiler ses sentiments à Eowyn sans bégayer et sans trop rougir, se qui serait à n'en pas douter un véritable miracle. Il fut plus que surpris en voyant la porte de Lysbeth s'ouvrir, le loup et l'enfant sortir et refermer la porte comme si de rien était. La petite était armée jusqu'aux dents et de plus elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. S'il ne l'avait pas surpris, il n'aurait jamais pu la remarquer. Il interpella la fillette :

-Et où comptiez – vous allez ainsi armé, princesse ?

-Heu… ! ! ! Elle sauta sur le dos du warg et cria COURS, MIEL, COURS !

L'animal fit un bond en avant et fila dans le couloir comme une véritable fusée, poursuivit par Faramir qui réveilla toute la cité en ordonnant de fermer toutes les portes du palais. Mais Miel allait trop vite, et il était trop fort. Il sema tous ses poursuivants et quand il arriva à la porte d'entrée, il sauta dessus de tout son poids, la défonça et s'engouffra dans la noirceur de la nuit, les cris des gardes se répercutaient dans la cité ordonnant la fermeture de toutes les portes, mais en vain. Eowyn se réveilla à ces cris et crut que le Mordor attaquait à nouveau la cité. Avec difficulté elle s'extirpa de son lit et sortit de la maisons de guérison. Elle vit passer devant elle les deux fugitifs qui réussissaient à se frayer un passage avant que les portes ne soient closes, ce qui bloquaient d'autant plus les poursuivants que les portes étaient lourdes et qu'il fallait du temps pour les fermer mais encore plus pour les ouvrir. La princesse du Rohan se mit à baver quand elle vit Faramir passer en trombe devant elle, le visage empli de courage, de force et de prestance, et il lui montra une facette de sa personne qui la fit totalement craqué. C'était un véritable meneur d'homme, et s'il n'avait pas le sang d'Aragorn, il en avait la prestance, la beauté et une sensibilité rare chez les hommes. Elle demanda :

-Seigneur Faramir que se passe – t – il ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'une voix douce et chaude et sans bégayer une seule fois :

-La princesse Lysbeth de la Lothlórien essaie de s'enfuir de la cité et je pense qu'elle veut rejoindre l'armée.

-Il faut l'en empêcher !

-C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire, princesse. Mais Miel est beaucoup trop rapide, trop souple et trop agile, il contourne toutes les portes, saute par dessus les hommes et se faufile entre les maisons. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à le rattraper. Veuillez m'excuser altesse, mais je dois la rattraper.

-Mais oui, allez – y seigneur Faramir.

Le jeune homme reprit sa course tout joyeux, j'ai réussi à lui parler et sans avoir l'air stupide, je suis fier de moi. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais Lysbeth quand je vais te rattraper, Miel il va finir sa nuit accrocher à un arbre et toi à ton lit. Quand Faramir arriva à la sortie de la ville, Un vent violent poussa des nuages qui cachèrent un instant les fuyards en voilant totalement la lune. Faramir jura comme un charretier contre les éléments qui l'avaient empêché d'arrêter le loup et l'enfant. Puis, 20 mn plus tard alors que Faramir se trouvait sur la pointe du Rath Dinen, le vent plus que capricieux et ayant un sens de l'humour un peu tordu, se leva à nouveau et chassa un peu les nuages, assez pour qu'un rayon de lune frappe une petite silhouette montée sur un animal poilu qui courait vers Osgiliath et de là, les portes noires du Mordor.

Quand le soleil fut au zénith, Miel continuait de courir et ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin, cela faisait 4 jours que l'armée était partie de Minas Tirith. Quand le soir commença à tomber, elle croisa des hommes qui allaient vers la cité et non vers les portes noires, mais elle n'en avait cure, le plus important, c'était d'arriver aux portes avant que ses tontons ne se fassent massacrer, et puis là – bas elle demandera à Beriawen de l'aider. Elle ne remarqua pas que les hommes firent à nouveau demi – tour et la suivirent une expression de honte et d'intense détermination plaquée sur leurs visages. Voir cette enfant courir vers les portes noires afin de ce battre d'après les armes qu'elle possédait les remplir de honte et ils eurent l'intime conviction qu'ils pouvaient peut – être aider à sauver la terre du Milieu. Ils se mirent donc à courir derrière l'animal qui ralenti légèrement afin de leur permettre de suivre. Plus ils avançaient vers les portes noires, plus leur volonté ultime était de détruire le mal quelque soit les risques encourues, ils étaient prêt à mourir pour la Terre du Milieu. Après une longue course qui dura toute la nuit, ils arrivèrent là où leur courage avait faillit, mais là, il fut plus fort que jamais. Miel s'arrêta afin de se reposer un peu. Les hommes remercièrent silencieusement l'animal pour cette pause inespérée. L'enfant n'avait toujours pas l'air de les avoir remarquer, elle continuait à regarder vers le nord, pressée de repartir vers le fief de Sauron. Soudain un des soldats éternua. La fillette se retourna brusquement et eut l'air plus que surprise de les voir. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contenta de leur faire un immense sourire qui leur remonta un peu, enfin plutôt beaucoup le moral, les elfes étaient de leur côté. Pour se détendre un peu, elle se mit à chanter une chanson que lui avait appris son père. La chanson était un peu mélancolique mais tellement douce que les hommes s'endormirent en quelques secondes bercer par les doux accords de la mélodie. Elle réveilla les hommes le lendemain par un éclat de rire enfantin quand Miel la réveilla en lui léchant le visage, et ils reprirent leur chemin vers le lieu où le destin de la Terre du Milieu et du monde des hommes allait se jouer. 

Plus ils avançaient vers les portes noires, plus Lysbeth sentait le mal grandir. Puis au détour d'une colline, Miel s'arrêta effaré par ce qu'il voyait. Lysbeth demanda à Beriawen de prendre la place au commande de son corps, car elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se battre le moment venu. Elle entendit la belle voix de Beriawen accepter sa demande et la Valié prit le contrôle du corps et de l'esprit de l'enfant une ultime fois. La jeune femme dans un corps d'enfant regarda cette armée 1000 fois plus nombreuse que celle des capitaines de l'ouest qui se préparait quand même à subir l'assaut et lança un tonitruant :

-Ah bah putain ! (ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la mettre celle – là)

Ils allaient tous mourir, et le mal allait gagner. Les yeux de Lysbeth devinrent lumineux quand elle se mit à murmurer plusieurs fois :

-La terre tremblera, l'eau inondera, le vent soufflera, l'orage grondera et le mal périra. Des éléments déchaînés, ma colère n'en sera que plus grande et le mal ne s'en relèvera pas.

A chaque fois qu'elle répétait ces vers, elle augmentait le volume de sa voix jusqu'à les crier, puis se tue, le calme précédent la tempête. Les hommes derrière elle commençaient vraiment à avoir la frousse, car la voix de l'enfant était une voix de femme. Soudain, ils sentirent un léger tremblement de terre, ils pensèrent que c'était la charge des orques et des sbires de Sauron. Mais ils abandonnèrent vite cette hypothèse quand les armées en présence furent secouées par la terre qui était agitée de terribles soubresauts. Personne n'arrivait plus à tenir debout que se soit les orques ou l'armée des capitaines de l'ouest. Puis enfin la terre se calma, mais il y eut un autre grondement tout aussi terrifiant, certains hommes se retournèrent et hurlèrent de frayeur quand un gigantesque mur d'eau fonça sur eux. Les hommes crurent leur dernière heure arrivée, mais l'eau leur passa dessus sans rien leur faire de mal, mais tout autour d'eux, il y avait des corps, des corps dans l'eau. Des hommes et des elfes qui avait l'air de dormir les cheveux entremêlés par des algues. Gandalf cria :

-L'eau des marais des morts. C'est la seconde fois que les morts viennent à l'aide des vivants.

Le mur liquide fonça sur l'armée des orques et les recouvrit, cachant l'action aux yeux des capitaines de l'ouest. Ils ne virent jamais les morts ouvrirent brutalement les yeux et agripper chacun un orque et l'emmener dans les profondeurs de l'eau piégeant à jamais leurs âmes dans ces marais maudits, ils ne virent jamais la terreur crisper les visages des hommes et des orques. Mais ils entendirent leurs hurlements de terreur, et d'agonie, les pleurs des hommes terrifiés qui préféraient fuir que combattre des morts invincibles. Puis l'eau disparu après avoir eut son compte de morts. Les orques commençaient à se poser de sérieuses interrogations quant à leur chances de survie et de victoire. 

Il y eut une légère brise, puis le vent augmenta de puissante et se mit à tournoyer pour former une gigantesque tornade qui avalait le plus d'orques possible. Déjà 50 % de l'armée du Mordor venait de passer de vie à trépas en l'espace de 10 minutes. Le vent fit à nouveau de terribles pertes du côté des orques qui perdirent à nouveau 1/3 de leurs effectifs. Enfin le vent se calma et l'un des hommes derrière Lysbeth murmura :

-Et voilà l'orage qui s'approche.

De gros nuages noirs donnèrent raison au jeune hommes, et les éclairs et la pluie se mirent de la partie trempant les orques pour mieux les foudroyer. Le nombre de morts du côté ennemi fut encore très important mettant enfin les deux armées en combat égal, 7000 de chaque côté. Les éléments se calmèrent enfin, mais pas Beriawen qui fulminait littéralement contre ce bouseux de Sauron. Les Capitaines de l'ouest attaquèrent de front les armées du Mordor alors que Beriawen et ses troupes attaquèrent le flanc du fan – club de Sam le pirate…heu…je veux dire de Sauron le seigneur des Ténèbres. Le premier orque tomba sous les croc de Miel. Le second orque fut terrassé par Miel. Le troisième orque fut décapité par….Miel. Le quatrième orque fut égorgé par, vous l'aurez deviné, Miel. Le cinquième orque fut étripé par Miel. Le sixième orque fut transformé en terrine pour chat par Miel. Le septième fut massacré par Miel ( Miel, tu pourrais en laisser un peu pour les autres, égoiaste !). Le huitième, étant donné que Miel était occupé à massacrer le 7ème, il fut tué par la lame tranchante de Lysbeth ainsi que le 9ème. Quant au 10ème, il fut transpercé par l'une des flèches de l'enfant. Quant au reste, il fut partagé entre les différents soldats qui composaient l'armée des capitaines de l'ouest et celle de Beriawen. Cela faisait bien 1 heure que Lysbeth se battait, tranchant et tailladant tous les orques qui passaient devant elle quand elle sentit le mal s'approcher d'elle. Levant la tête, elle vit un nazgúl, le même qui dans sa vision avait tué Gandalf, il portait l'âme de Sauron en lui. Il lui dit d'une voix remplie d'allégresse :

-Tu es enfin à ma merci, ma petite Lysbeth. AHAHAHAH ! ! !

Beriawen remercia silencieusement Lysbeth de sa ruse, en effet, la fillette n'aurait eut aucune chance de résister contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors que là, c'était le contraire, c'est lui qui n'avait aucune chance face à la fille des Valar.

-Et de un, bébé, je ne suis pas votre petite Lysbeth. Débuta – t – elle d'une belle voix grave emplie de colère qui fit trembler Sauron, car cette voix lui disait quelque chose et son instinct de conservation lui ordonnait de se tirer de se mauvais pas le plus vite possible. Et de deux, je ne me nomme pas Lysbeth, mais Beriawen. De plus je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir ramené en terre du milieu. Tous ceux autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent de combattre, et regardèrent avec stupéfaction l'enfant le remercier de l'avoir ramener . Cela fait plusieurs millénaires que j'attends cette opportunité. Car seul le mal pouvait détruire ce que le mal avait fait. Je l'avais bien dit à ton maître, esclave de Morgoth. Quand je reviendrai, le mal ne s'en remettra pas, et c'est le cas.

Le Nazgúl / Sauron recula d'un pas, il avait reconnu la fille unique des seigneurs de l'ouest. Elle allait l'attaquer, quand le Nazgúl se mit à se tordre de douleur et ses petits camarades s'évanouissaient dans les airs en petits tas de cendres. Beriawen regarda vers l'Est et vit la tour de Barad – dúr s'effondrer et la montagne du destin exploser. Nazgúl / Sauron hurlait à présent de douleur et Beriawen murmura :

-Le porteur de l'anneau à achever son travail. Tu veux voir l'instrument de ta perte ?

Une lueur douce l'entoura et devant les yeux du nazgúl fourré au Sauron caramélisé atterrirent deux hobbits passablement ébranler par les épreuves qu'ils avaient eut à subir, les deux héros s'évanouirent sous l'épuisement. La banane flambée explosa dans un dernier AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG ! ! ! rempli de haine, de rage et de déception. 

La victoire était complète, les hommes étaient vainqueurs et le mal venait d'être battu à plate couture. La communauté était enfin réunie enfin même s'il manquait Merry, mais au retour de Minas Tirith, ils allaient pouvoir le retrouver, et Lysbeth allait pouvoir retourner auprès de ses parents en Lothlórien. Elle criait de joie avec ses hommes. Ceux – ci l'attrapèrent et la jetèrent en l'air en criant :

-HIP…HIP…HIP HOURRA ! ! !

Miel quant à lui sautait sur tous les hommes et les léchait comme un malade, les hommes sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de l'animal lui rendirent ses caresses. Mais pour Lysbeth, cette scène de liesse allait bientôt s'arrêter dans les larmes. En effet, elle dut subir les foudres de Gandalf qui fut particulièrement remonter contre elle ne lui laissant même pas la possibilité de s'expliquer, d'Aragorn, de Legolas, de Gimli et d'Eomer. Quand ils en eurent terminé avec elle, elle ne put s'asseoir sur Miel sans sangloter de douleur. Voilà ce qui arriva.

Les hommes hurlaient tranquillement de joie après avoir vu leur armée vaincre le mal à jamais avec l'aide de cette enfant si petite, mais aussi si puissante, quand les autres hommes de l'armée des capitaines de l'ouest se tournèrent vers les cris de joie et furent stupéfiés de revoir les hommes qui avaient quitté l'armée 2 jours auparavant. Legolas porta son regard vers eux et reconnu au loin la silhouette massive de Miel et comprit immédiatement que Lysbeth était là. Il allât rejoindre Gandalf qui regardait les hommes se réjouir de leur victoire. Le magicien dit avec le sourire :

-Le courage qui leur avait fait défaut, leur a été rendu, mais je ne sais pas par qui. Et je ne sais pas qui a déchaîné ainsi les éléments.

-Moi je sais, Mithrandir. S'exclama Legolas.

-Et qui ?

-Lysbeth.

-Elle a fait cela de Minas Tirith ! Ses pouvoirs se renforcent.

-Elle n'est plus à Minas Tirith.

-Pourquoi dites - vous cela, Legolas ? Demanda Elladan.

-Parce qu'il y a Miel. Et là où il y a Miel, il y a Lysbeth.

-Cela aurait pu être un autre warg ! Dit Gimli qui venait d'entendre la réponse de Legolas.

-Mon cher Gimli, vous connaissez beaucoup de wargs qui lèchent les hommes au lieu de les manger.

-Non. Répondit le nain.

-Elle nous a pourtant promis de rester à Minas Tirith. Sauron aurait pu….Elle va avoir de mes nouvelles. S'exclama Gandalf plus que furieux. 

Il marcha rapidement, suivit par Legolas, Aragorn et les autres. Ils croisèrent des hommes qui portaient les corps inconscients de Sam et de Frodon qui avait perdu un doigt dans sa mission. Aragorn ordonna à ces hommes de retourner à la cité de Minas Tirith afin de les soigner le plus vite possible. Les hommes inclinèrent la tête et partirent vers le Sud. Lysbeth quant à elle entendait la douce voix de Beriawen lui dire :

-C'est fini, je vais faire partie de toi, et toi de moi. Je ne vais pas mourir, mais disons que je vais m'endormir à jamais, et je vais rêver de choses merveilleuses. Adieu, ma petite Lysbeth. Vis ta vie du mieux que tu le peux.

Elle entendit un dernier petit rire et la personnalité de Beriawen disparu de son esprit. Elle fut triste, mais elle savait aussi qu'on ne peut pas vivre à deux dans un même corps. Elle sursauta violemment quand elle entendit un grand cri de colère :

-LYSBETH BERIAWEN qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Heu…Eh bien j'ai r…

-Tu nous avais promis de rester à Minas Tirith. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si Sauron t'avais possédé, hein ! La coupa Gandalf.

-Mais, je v…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu m'as grandement déçu Lysbeth. La coupa à nouveau Gandalf

Gandalf la gronda pendant 10 grosses minutes l'empêchant de répondre à ses questions et de lui dire les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux. Et si cela n'était pas suffisant, elle fut enguirlandée par tous les autres. Elle eut droit aussi à une grosse fessée de la part de Gandalf, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait fait cela pour les sauver et elle était punie. Elle leur promis de toujours respecté ses promesses, et la promesse qu'elle se fit à l'instant fut de les quitter le plus vite possible afin de retrouver ses parents, eux au moins ne la puniront pas pour avoir obéis à son cœur. Après cela, Aragorn la prit par la taille et l'assis de force sur le dos de Miel en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle eut énormément de mal à ne pas hurler de douleur et à ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes. 

Elle avait voulu les sauver et tout ce qu'elle avait récolté c'était une fessée, c'était pas juste. Pour elle, c'était clair, ils venaient de la trahir, de briser son cœur et de piétiner sans vergogne les éclats. Elle obéit à Aragorn et n'ouvrit plus une seule fois la bouche de tout le trajet, quand quelqu'un lui parlait, elle ne répondait pas et l'ignorait superbement, Miel étant là pour empêcher l'importun de s'approcher de trop près la petite elfe. Boromir lui apporta à manger puis reparti vers les autres, et ne vit pas ce que fit la fillette de la nourriture. En effet elle la donna à Miel et ne mangea que ce qu'elle avait emporté, elle ne s'approchait plus de la communauté de l'Anneau. Legolas commença à craindre que la fillette ne leur en veuille vraiment, et que le lendemain, elle n'aurait pas oublié comme le pensait les autres, ni demain, ni jamais. Et qu'ils étaient en train de la perdre et peut – être pour toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle et voulu lui parler, mais elle l'ignora, mais pire encore, elle ordonna à Miel d'empêcher " l'elfe " de s'approcher d'elle, Legolas épouvanté fit un bond en arrière et les terribles mâchoires de l'animal claquèrent dans le vide. Le prince de Mirkwood rejoignit les autres avec un air désespéré sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi intransigeante. Il s'assit près du feu et réfléchit longuement à la meilleur façon d'agir. Lysbeth, elle, faisait semblant de dormir, son plan était clair dans sa tête, attendre que la nuit tombe et s'enfuir le plus vite possible vers la Lothlórien. 

Mais ce soir là, ce ne fut pas possible, car tous la surveillaient étroitement et cela commença à agacer grandement Miel qui tenta de mordre Aragorn quand il s'approcha d'eux. L'homme fit un bond de côté sidérer par ce changement de caractère et par la violence de la réaction de l'animal qui d'habitude était si doux. La chevauchée continua silencieuse et tendue. Lysbeth ne faisait même plus semblant de manger ce que lui donnait les autres, elle changeait de place quand Boromir apportait son repas comme si le fait de se trouver près de l'assiette la dégoûtait et elle mangeait un fruit et un morceau de lembas. Quand quelqu'un s'approchait pour lui parler, il se heurtait à un mur de glace et à des crocs luisant et tranchant. Du côté de la communauté c'était la consternation, c'était comme si elle ne les aimait plus, comme s'ils n'étaient plus rien à ses yeux que des êtres vivants qui la dégoûtait, et quand elle parlait à Miel d'eux, elle les nommait " les autres ". Le soir tomba et ils décidèrent de monter le bivouac à Cair Andros sur la rive oriental du fleuve. Lysbeth regarda du côté occidental et remarqua que la rive était proche. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de Miel :

-On partira ce soir, Miel !

L'animal acquiesça d'un signe de tête afin de ne pas réveiller la méfiance des hommes. Boromir s'approcha pour lui apporter son repas, mais il fut accueillit par les grondements sourds et puissants de Miel, il déposa le repas à quelques pas d'eux, fit précipitamment marche arrière, rejoignit les autres autour d'un des feux de camps et discutèrent de l'étrange comportement et de l'enfant et du warg qui se jeta sur le repas et le mangea en quelques secondes, afin de prendre des forces et ainsi être en pleine forme pour réussir leur fuite. Lysbeth, elle, regarda dans tous les sens et ne vit personne s'intéresser à elle. Silencieusement, elle se réarma, vérifia qu'elle avait suffisamment de nourriture pour le long voyage de 350 miles soit 563,15 km qu'ils allaient faire sachant qu'ils ne pourront s'arrêter dans aucune ville humaine afin de ne pas être rattraper par " les autres " et qu'il y aura peut – être d'autres wargs qui ne seront pas aussi compréhensifs que Miel.

Quand la lune fut haute, et le camp tranquille, elle monta sur Miel et tous les deux le plus silencieusement possible s'approchèrent du fleuve qui, devant les yeux ébahi de Lysbeth et de Miel, se sépara en deux leur permettant de traverser les pieds à sec. Ils ne voulaient pas courir de peur qu'une pierre en tombant ne réveille l'un des elfes et de là tout le camp. Il ne leur fallu que 2 mn pour atteindre l'autre rive et quand ce fut fait, ils entendirent dans leur tête une voix dire :

-Tes parents de Valinor sont très fier de toi Lysbeth, et ils m'ont demandé de t'aider à t'échapper. Si tu as besoin d'aide, où simplement de parler, je me nomme Ulmo. A bientôt petite Lysbeth.

Les deux fugitifs reprirent leur course afin de s'éloigner le plus possible du camps des " autres " tandis que des nuages faisaient disparaître la lune. La nuit était noire, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulurent s'arrêter même si les cahots de la route blessaient encore un peu plus les fesses de la fillette qui avait tendance à voir trouble et à sentir une légère humidité salée s'écouler de ses yeux. Quand le soleil se leva, ils étaient entre un marécage à droite et les montagnes blanches à gauche. Elle arrêta Miel, soigna rapidement ses blessures comme l'autre homme lui avait appris et fut heureuse de remarquer que Cair Andros était trop éloigné pour qu'elle puisse être rattrapé par qui que se soit. Elle remit donc Miel au pas, et put se reposer en s'accrochant à la fourrure de Miel. En ce moment, elle regrettait vraiment de n'avoir pas Mitzy à qui elle pourrait parler de ses malheurs. 

Dans le camp des hommes, quand le soleil se leva, se fut l'affolement le plus complet quand ils découvrirent la fuite de l'enfant et de son loup. Les rôdeurs cherchèrent des traces, mais elles s'arrêtaient devant le fleuve qui avait malheureusement un débit trop important pour qu'un warg même aussi fort que Miel puisse résister à sa puissance. Ils crurent que la fille des souverains de Lothlórien s'était noyée et avec elle son plus fidèle ami, Miel. Ils repartirent donc tristement vers la cité de Minas Tirith pleurant l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu. Gimli sanglotait désespérément et s'accrochait à la tunique de Legolas qui avait du mal à ne pas s'effondrer sous la douleur. Pippin pleurait dans son coin, montée sur son poney. Boromir était trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit, comme Aragorn qui regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit à la fillette. Mais celui qui fut le plus amer fut Gandalf, car Lysbeth était partie, mais Gris Poil aussi. En effet, il avait perdu le droit de monter l'étalon, car lui grâce au vent savait pourquoi la petite était venu sur le champ de bataille. Il montait donc le cheval d'un cavalier du Rohan mort au combat, Eothred. Il leur fallu 4 jours pour rejoindre la cité et apprendre la nouvelle à Merry qui pleura pendant trois jours qui furent promulgués jours de deuil. Même avec la victoire, la cité fut en pleure et les drapeau m'y en berne.

Lysbeth quant à elle continua son bonhomme de chemin, discutant avec Miel qui répondait par wirf ou par warf. Elle allait tranquillement à son rythme, ne désirant plus courir dans la plaine comme une dingue. Mais malheureusement, ses provisions en baisse la forcèrent à accélérer la course. 5 jours après avoir quitter la communauté de l'anneau, elle arriva en vue de Fangorn. Pour plus de sécurité, elle se reposa dans la forêt et la rumeur que la fille des Valar était de retour dans les bois de Fangorn passât d'arbre en arbre et bientôt toutes les forêts de la terre du milieu furent au courant de la bonne nouvelle, mais se gardèrent bien de prévenir les elfes qui préviendraient à leur tour les hommes. 

Le lendemain, Miel fut pris d'une envie aussi subite que folle de courir pour arriver le plus vite possible dans les bois de la Lothlórien. Ils eurent bientôt la joie de voir les premiers arbres du bois doré, 7 jours après avoir quitter la communauté de l'anneau et 12 jours après avoir quitter Minas Tirith. Le 4 avril Lysbeth rentra enfin chez elle. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle se mit à chanter une des chansons que sa mère lui avait apprise durant son séjour, une chanson très joyeuse qui faisait rire les elfes qui l'entendaient, et éclater de rire Lysbeth qui retrouva le sourire grâce à cette joyeuse mélodie. Miel tenta de chanter avec elle, le résultat fut plus qu'ignoble et catastrophique, comme si la pauvre bête s'était coincée la patte dans une porte. Lysbeth éclata de rire et dit à Miel en riant de tout son cœur :

-Il va vraiment falloir demander à tonton Haldir de t'apprendre à chanter, Miel.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la réponse :

-Hors de question, princesse. Je ne veux pas me retrouver noyé par la bave de Miel, et en plus je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'entendre et de supporter ses hurlements, qui soit dit en passant ressemble plus à des cris de douleurs qu'à un chant.

-TONTON HALDIR ! ! ! 

Le gardien des frontières du bois dorée apparu devant elle et la fillette se jeta sur lui, mais au lieu de rire, elle éclata en sanglots. L'elfe se demanda d'abord se qui s'était passé, surtout qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle. Elle aurait fait le trajet depuis Minas Tirith toute seule avec Miel. Il comprit que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte et demanda à Miel l'autorisation de le monter afin d'arriver le plus vite possible auprès de la dame Galadriel, sachant que son époux était partit combattre la tour de Dol Guldur à Mirkwood, le royaume de Thranduil le père de Legolas. 

Haldir ordonna à son second de continuer à surveiller les frontières pendant que Lysbeth, toujours en larme, et lui retrouveront la dame des galadhrims. Les elfes saluèrent leur princesse et leur chef, puis ils les regardèrent partir vers les profondeurs de la forêt un sourire radieux sur leurs beaux visages, leur princesse était de retour et cela pour toujours. 

A suivre. 

Je vous ai eu hein ? En fait, maintenant les chapitres vont aller plus lentement et seront peut – être moins long. A partir du chapitre suivant, ce sera la vie de la princesse en Lothlórien. Voili – voilou. A +


	23. le premier jour de paix

Disclamer : tous les perso à part les miens appartiennent à Tolkien. Je voudrais aussi dire un ttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrééééééééssssssssss grand merci à Frodounette qui a la gentillesse de me prêter Lily. Mais pour la voir, il faudra attendre désolé. Merci encore, wow chuis trop contente ! ! ! ^^  
  
A qui de droit  
  
Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir suivit les premiers pas et les premières aventures et mésaventures de Lysbeth ainsi que celles de la communauté de l'anneau. Ainsi ce termine le premier livre des aventures de Lysbeth, si je puis dire. Je pourrais faire une autre histoire, mais je veux que ça aille en continuité, sans aucune coupure même si l'histoire doit faire 365 chapitres. Et là Bilbon pourrait : « Tonnerre du ciel, vous avez été productive ». Mais il faudra du temps avant que j'arrive à ce chiffre record. De toute manière, je vous le dirais quand j'arrêterai cette fic, et j'espère que se sera à la fin et non en milieu de course.  
  
Après cette petite préface aussi ennuyeuse qu'inintéressante, voici la suite des aventures de Lysbeth .  
  
Le premier jour de paix chapitre 23  
  
Elle était de retour dans SA forêt, dans SON royaume, auprès de SA véritable famille, les galadhrims et elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir sa mère et puis aussi son père. Mais pour l'instant, elle était bien dans les bras d'Haldir, qui pour le moment la serrait fort contre lui en lui embrassant de temps en temps le haut du crâne. Elle avait séché ses larmes et appréciait énormément le fait de sentir l'air frais et doux des bois dorés lui caresser le visage. Haldir la sentit se détendre contre lui. Il se demandait où pouvait se trouver la communauté de l'anneau, mais il savait aussi que la fillette préférait d'abord revoir sa mère avant toute chose et que ce sentiment devait être réciproque. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand. Miel ralenti un peu pour laisser les portes s'ouvrir puis accéléra de nouveau pour arriver le plus vite possible chez eux. Les elfes qui la croisaient reconnaissaient immédiatement l'animal et criaient :  
  
- La princesse Lysbeth est de retour ! ! ! La princesse Lysbeth est de retour ! ! !  
  
Ils hurlèrent de joie et décidèrent de faire la fête toute la nuit afin de célébrer la fin du mal et le retour de leur princesse, leur petit bout de chou. La tristesse de Lysbeth s'envola en partie quand elle vit les elfes crier, chanter et même pour certains danser de joie. Elle leur fit son plus beau sourire et des signes de la main, mais Miel ne s'arrêta pas, et continua sa course sous les cris de joie. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier qui menait au palais de ses parents. Miel s'arrêta un peu, fit un pas en arrière, eut l'air d'hésiter. Il avait toujours aussi peur des hauteurs, mais il voulait lui aussi revoir Galadriel et Celeborn. Il fit un autre pas en arrière et alors qu'Haldir fit un geste pour descendre, Miel prit son courage à deux pattes et bondit en avant puis se mit à courir comme un dératé, le plus vite possible alors qu'Haldir tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à la fourrure de Miel et priait les valar pour ne pas tomber. Le jeune fauve continuait à accélérer. En 2mn 25 s et 10 centièmes, ils arrivèrent en haut du talan alors que normalement il fallait 20 mn, on imagine aisément la vitesse de Miel. Quand Haldir descendit de l'animal, il était blanc comme un linge et avait tendance à masser son ventre comme s'il était malade, ce qui était peut – être le cas. Lysbeth descendit de Miel et tourna son doux visage vers Haldir. Quand elle regarda son expression, elle éclata de rire et ne récolta qu'un pseudo regard noir de la part d'Haldir qui réussit quand même faire un petit sourire crispé qui disparu très rapidement quand Galadriel apparu. Au lieu de marcher doucement et avec grâce comme quand la communauté était venue la première fois, elle fonça sur Lysbeth en courant, l'attrapa rapidement et la serra fort contre elle en l'embrassant sur le front, sur les joues et sur la totalité du visage, riant et pleurant à moitié de joie de la revoir en vie et en elfe. La petite fille se remit à pleurer tellement elle était heureuse de retrouver sa mère.  
  
- Maman, maman. Je suis...je suis....tellement contente de te voir maman. Pleurnicha – Lysbeth en cachant son visage dans la robe de la reine.  
  
Celle – ci la prit dans ses bras et l'enfant enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et se laissa porter sans problème. La reine l'emmena dans le salon et donna l'ordre qu'on apporte à manger à sa fille et à Miel qui préféra manger dehors en regardant les préparatifs de la fête se mettre en place et surtout se faire caresser par toute la population de Caras Caradhon qui remercia de cette façon le fauve pour avoir protéger la fillette et l'avoir ramener en vie chez elle. 10 minutes plus tard, Lysbeth avait fini de pleurer et mangeait avec appétit ce qu'on avait apporté pour elle. Des légumes bien cuits, une espèce de salade de pâtes qu'elle mangea à toute allure devant sa mère et Haldir qui la regardaient en souriant de son appétit féroce. Elle avait toujours adoré ce plat et le cuisinier ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle eut aussi du pain blanc et de la crème sucrée au miel et parfumé au fraises des bois, un vrai délice et elle ne manqua pas de le dire à un cuisinier rouge de bonheur, de fierté et de joie. Quand elle eut terminé de boire et de manger, Galadriel lui posa la question qui la tarabustait :  
  
- Ma chérie, où sont les autres membres de la communauté de l'anneau ?  
  
- « Les autres » sont à Minas Tirith, Miel et moi, on est rentré seuls à la maison.  
  
Elle avait parlé d'un ton froid qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Et Galadriel et Haldir relevèrent qu'elle ne les appelait plus « tonton », mais les appelait « les autres » comme si elle ne l'ai reconnaissait plus le droit d'être appelé d'une autre manière. Ils se regardèrent et se dirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave pour qu'elle ne les reconnaisse plus. Galadriel lui demanda :  
  
- Ma chérie que c'est – il passé avec la communauté de l'anneau ?  
  
Lysbeth lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Lothlórien, lui racontant aussi l'épisode des grottes, mais quand elle vit sa mère se rembrunir elle lui dit très rapidement que tout était oublié et qu'elle avait fait la paix avec les enfants et qu'elle n'aura plus jamais un seul problèmes avec eux. Sa mère eut un petit sourire quand elle l'entendit défendre les petits rohirrims. Elle lui raconta aussi la route avec Gandalf et son arrivée à Minas Tirith. Et qu'elle avait porté la belle robe qu'ils lui avaient offert mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle. Sa mère poussa un cri d'horreur quand elle apprit qu'elle avait été brûlé par Denethor. Elle pensait qu'elle n'avait été que blessé et que « les autres » l'avaient soigné. Mais sa mère savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire, elle avait été tué et était une elfe à part entière maintenant, la troisième et la plus douloureuse mort était arrivée comme ils le craignaient. Puis la fillette continua en lui racontant son horrible rêve et elle dit à sa mère :  
  
- Mais je ne crois pas que c'était un rêve, ou un cauchemar. Moi, je pense que c'était une vision de ce qui allait arriver aux autres.  
  
- Tu as raison ma douce. C'était une vision, une vision d'un avenir proche. Et qu'as – tu fait ensuite ma chérie ? Demanda avec douceur la Dame des Galadhrims qui caressait les cheveux de sa fille.  
  
- Et bien avec Miel on s'est enfuit de la cité. J'ai laissé Mitzy dans mon lit. Elle est en train de garder mes vêtements ainsi que la belle robe que papa et toi vous m'avez offert.  
  
La reine adorait entendre Lysbeth appeler Celeborn « papa » et elle « maman ». Elle était heureuse, très heureuse, elle se retenait de ne pas crier sa joie. Elle avait, elle aussi, eut une vision où Manwë lui était apparu et lui avait demandé d'élever le mieux possible sa fille. Et les souvenirs lui étaient revenus, « ma petite fleur de violette » était le surnom que Manwë donnait à sa fille unique Beriawen celle qui protège le monde. Il lui avait aussi demandé de la protéger contre le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à partir visiter le vaste territoire de la Terre du Milieu. Enfin, il lui avait dit que les elfes resteront sur Arda tant que Beriawen enfin Lysbeth resterait sur la terre du milieu. Et enfin que le pouvoir des elfes n'irait pas en s'affaiblissant, mais au contraire en grandissant et que ce sera un nouvel âge d'or des elfes.  
  
Elle sortit de ses songes et écouta de nouveau la fillette qui lui expliqua qu'elle était parti pour le champ de bataille avec Miel et que des hommes l'avaient suivit jusque devant les portes. Mais que ce n'était pas elle qui avait attaqué, mais Beriawen. C'était Beriawen qui avait attaqué car elle pensait qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour lutter contre le gros œil moche et que c'était Beriawen qui avait tout fait. Mais que c'est elle qui avait tout pris. A cette phrase, Haldir et Galadriel relevèrent la tête intrigués et lui demandèrent de s'expliquer ce que fit sans aucun problème la fillette qui était encore très en colère contre « les autres ». Elle leur dit :  
  
- Je ne comprend pas, je suis venu les aider, et c'est ce qu'on a fait avec Beriawen et Miel et ils m'ont remercié en me grondant et Gandalf en me donnant la fessée. C'est la dernière fois que j'aide quelqu'un.  
  
Les deux elfes blêmirent subitement, Beriawen ne pouvait pas laisser le monde dans la m....(bon on ne va pas dire ce mot.) Ils tentèrent de lui expliquer que tout le monde faisait des erreurs et que la communauté devait le regretter très cher. La fillette retira ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ajouta qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de leur pardonner ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et que tant qu'elle leurs aurait pas pardonné, elle ne voulait pas les voir. La reine comprit et comprit aussi ce qu'avait voulu dire Manwë, c'était d'empêcher les membres de la communauté de l'anneau de l'approcher et à nouveau de la blesser, la communauté, mais aussi le monde en général. Lysbeth continua son récit par sa fuite du camp et l'aide inespéré d'Ulmo qui l'avait aidé à traverser le fleuve. Et puis elle arriva enfin au moment où elle avait rencontré Haldir.  
  
La reine appela des gardes pour demander à la population de la Lothlórien de ne dire à personne que sa fille était de retour. Les elfes ne comprirent pas tout mais obéirent quand même. Et la fête qu'ils firent fut quand même très joyeuse. Puis elle revint vers sa fille, la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et lui avoua à quel point elle était fière d'elle et qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Une enfant elfe demanda audience auprès de la reine et lui demanda si la princesse pouvait participer à la fête de ce soir pour son retour. Galadriel accepta et leur dit que ce serait avec joie que sa fille et elle participeront à la fête. La petite fille fit un sourire éblouissant à sa souveraine et à la jeune princesse qui eut l'air plus que ravi que sa mère ait accepté. La jeune elfe s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, quand Lysbeth se détacha de sa mère, se précipita vers la jeune elfe, lui prit les deux mains et lui demanda :  
  
- Je m'appelle Lysbeth et toi tu t'appelle comment ?  
  
- Je m'appelle Elaurë, princesse.  
  
- Pourquoi tu m'appelles princesse ? Toujours aussi curieuse de connaître les raisons de cette appellation, ne comprenant pas qu'on devait l'appeler princesse  
  
- Mais c'est parce que vous êtes une princesse, princesse. Répondit Elaurë un peu perdu tandis que la reine fronçait un peu les sourcils.  
  
Puis soudain elle comprit. Lysbeth avait été élevée comme une enfant comme les autres et non comme une princesse, donc il faudra lui apprendre à en être une vraie. Et donc cette fête sera la dernière où Lysbeth ne sera qu'une enfant comme les autres. Galadriel répondit à Elaurë d'une voix douce :  
  
- Lysbeth est encore une enfant beaucoup plus jeune que toi Elaurë et elle a été élevé comme une petite humaine. Donc pour cette soirée elle sera Lysbeth votre amie, mais les prochaines, elle sera Lysbeth Beriawen princesse de Lórien.  
  
- Bien votre altesse. Dit Elaurë en saluant la reine d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Maman, je peux aller jouer avec elle ? Demanda Lysbeth toute contente.  
  
- Non, ma chérie, parce que tu dois te préparer pour la fête et Elaurë aussi doit se préparer. Vous vous retrouverez ce soir, sous les arbres. Répondit d'une voix douce sa mère.  
  
- D'accord, maman. Au revoir Elaurë, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Lysbeth lâcha les mains de la jeune elfe et toutes les deux partirent chacune de leur côté pour se préparer pour la fête merveilleuse qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, où les chansons et les musiques allaient bientôt raisonner dans le bois d'or et dans les environs.  
  
Lysbeth était excitée comme une puce, elle courait dans les couloirs en tenant la main et en entraînant sa mère dans sa course. Les gardes pouffaient de rire quand ils virent la jeune princesse entraîner la reine qui riait autant que la fillette. Elle était vraiment heureuse de voir que la tristesse, le désespoir et la colère avait disparu de son regard. Il était redevenu le même que durant son séjour, limpide, joyeux, rempli d'innocence et pétillant de fraîcheur et de jeunesse. Sa mère accéléra brutalement, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Lysbeth explosa de rire, un rire joyeux et cristallin. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un tel rire n'avait pas résonné dans les couloirs du palais. Les elfes qui entendaient ce rire, sentaient le désespoir qui les étreignaient disparaître comme les nuages sont dispersés par le vent venant de la mer. La joie, la gaieté et tous les sentiments qu'ils pensaient ne plus jamais ressentir refirent leur apparition et ils se sentirent comme les premiers elfes qui s'étaient éveillés à l'aube des temps au lac de Cuivenen, l'eau de l'éveil. Mais cette fois – ci, le mal n'était plus, la paix et la prospérité marquerait ce nouvel âge qui verrait la renaissance d'une Valie.  
  
En réponse à ce rire, Galadriel déshabilla Lysbeth et jeta sa fille toute gigotante dans l'eau tiède. Les gardes entendirent un énorme PLOUF, les cris de Lysbeth et l'éclat de rire de sa mère. Mère et fille s'amusèrent dans l'eau plus à se mouiller qu'à se laver. Les gardes entendaient des rires et des cris sourire en écoutant les bruits joyeux d'une famille unie.  
  
Dans la salle de bain, Galadriel totalement trempée s'amusait à faire couler de l'eau sur la tête de Lysbeth qui adorait ça. La reine attrapa sur une belle étagère sculptée un flacon en verre délicatement et merveilleusement ouvragé qui contenait un gel blanc et onctueux. Elle mit dans sa main une bonne rasade de ce produit qui avait une bonne odeur rappelant les niphredil, les belles fleurs blanche qui fleurissaient librement dans le bois doré et se mit à lui laver le corps. Lysbeth se détendait en sentant les mains douces de sa mère lui retirer la crasse qu'elle avait accumulé durant la bataille et le voyage. Elle ferma les yeux et dit en souriant bienheureusement :  
  
- T'as les mains si douce maman, et tu fait pas mal comme la dame à Minas Tirith. Maman ?  
  
- Oui, mon cœur ?  
  
- Papa il rentre quand ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ma douce, il est parti chasser le mal dans la forêt de Mirkwood, de l'autre côté de l'Anduin. Et quand il reviendra, il sera tellement heureux de te revoir qu'il va organiser une fête pour toi et pour la victoire. Et puis il va heureux de savoir que je ne partirai pas d'ici. Et puis peut – être qu'un jour tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur.  
  
- Ce serait merveilleux, maman. C'est tout ce que veut papa au plus profond de son cœur. Je t'aime maman.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit ange. Bon maintenant je vais te laver les cheveux, parce qu'ils sont tous sales et qu'ils sentent mauvais. Donc tu fermes les yeux et tu ne les rouvres pas d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, maman. Huumm, ça sent bon, ça a la même odeur que les Elanor.  
  
- C'est normal ma douce, ce produit a été fait à base d'Elanor.  
  
La fillette resta tranquille et se laissa faire sans faire le moindre mouvement et en discutant tranquillement avec sa mère.  
  
- Maman, comment je vais faire pour être une vraie princesse ?  
  
- Et bien voilà, à partir de demain, on va reprendre ton apprentissage du quenya, et du Sindarin, ainsi que l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Mais tu vas aussi avoir des leçons de maintient, et des leçons d'équitation, et aussi des leçons d'art, de musique, ainsi que l'art de la guérison et le plus important, Haldir t'apprendra à nager.  
  
La fillette se retenait visiblement de ne pas trépigner de joie afin de ne pas recevoir du shampoing dans les yeux. La reine était ravi que sa fille réagisse de la sorte, mais il faudrait demander à des personnes de confiance qui devront réussir à lui faire aimer les matières qu'elle allait apprendre, passé l'excitation du premier jour. Haldir serait vraiment bien pour lui apprendre la natation et l'équitation, Lenwen, la mère d'Elaurë serait parfaite pour lui donner des leçons de maintient et les leçons d'art et de musique. Je rependrais les leçon de quenya et de Sindarin et Celeborn l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, ainsi que l'art de guérison. Elle commençait à imaginer la joie de son époux en revoyant leur fille. Elle se réveilla en entendant une douce respiration de dormeur. En se penchant, elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant que les massages qu'elle lui avait fait sur le haut du crâne avait endormi sa fille. Avec délicatesse, elle fit basculer la tête de sa fille en arrière et avec douceur lui rinça les cheveux mèches par mèches en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Puis elle rinça toujours avec la même douceur le corps détendu de sa fille. Mais soudain, un aboiement puissant et excité de Miel réveilla la fillette qui était toute surprise de s'être endormie dans son bain. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait dans son bain, mais elle était tellement fatigué avec les émotions des derniers jours et de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère et son peuple que cette petite sieste lui avait fait le plus grand bien.  
  
Galadriel l'enveloppa d'une serviette chaude et épaisse et se mit à la sécher avec vigueur. Lysbeth rigolait quand la serviette passait sur des parties sensibles de son anatomie, sous les bras et sous les pieds et sur le ventre. Elle était très chatouilleuse et adorait quand on la chatouillait. Quand elle fut bien sèche, sa mère l'enveloppa dans un peignoir, l'emmena dans sa chambre, lui mit un livre d'image entre les mains le temps qu'elle trouve une belle robe à lui mettre. Lysbeth lut son livre enfin lire c'est vite dit, c'était plus regarder les images car elle ne savait pas encore lire l'elfique, mais les images étaient tellement belles qu'elle comprenait l'histoire sans avoir à lire les textes. Pendant ce temps sa mère trouva les habits idéales, l'habilla et lui tressa les cheveux pour qu'elle représente bien ce qu'elle était, la princesse de la Lothlórien enfin la future princesse du royaume et leur fille adorée. Puis lui demanda de l'attendre le temps qu'elle se change car elle était trempée de la tête au pied après les jeux aquatiques entre elles. Quand elle revint, elle vit Lysbeth essayer de déchiffrer le petit texte sous une des images de son livre. Galadriel s'approcha d'elle par derrière et l'entendit marmonner ce qu'elle essayait de lire :  
  
- M... Meu... Mel.... Meli.... an... e.... é... ét... éta... était.... u... une... M... Ma... Mai... Maia... d... de... l... la... r... ra... rac... race... d... de... des... V... Va... Val... Valar. Melian... était... une... Maia... de... la... race... des... Valar.  
  
- Mais c'est très bien ma puce. C'est la première fois que tu lis ?  
  
- Oui maman, Gandalf avait commencé à m'apprendre à lire, mais il ne m'a montré que les lettre, c'est tout.  
  
- Je suis très fier de toi mon ange. Quand ton père va l'apprendre, il sera aussi très fier. Tu peux en être sûr ma chérie.  
  
La fillette releva la tête et eut sur sa mère, un regard rempli d'émerveillement. La bouche entrouverte, elle laissa échapper un :  
  
- Ooooooohhhhh ! Tu es tellement jolie, maman. Tu es la plus jolie maman du monde eenntier.  
  
- Tu trouves ma chérie ? Dit sa mère en rougissant un peu. C'était la première fois que sa fille lui faisait un aussi beau compliment.  
  
- Ouiiii ! Tu serait encore plus jolie avec le beau collier que papa t'as offert. Tu sais le tout beau et tout blanc qui brille comme... comme un soleil.  
  
- Tu crois ? ? Moi je préférerais plutôt mettre ton trésor. Tu veux bien me l'accrocher au cou, ma chérie ?  
  
- Oui, maman.  
  
La fillette prit le pendentif et l'accrocha avec délicatesse autour du cou de sa mère. Le cristal brillait toujours autant, comme l'étoile d'Eärendil dans le ciel, autour du cou de sa mère, mais le mithril avait l'air de pulser comme s'il représentait un cœur qui battait. Puis elle remit avec douceur les cheveux de sa mère en place. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait faire ça. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à coiffer les doux cheveux de sa mère en faisant en sorte de ne pas lui faire de mal. Galadriel se laissait faire et appréciait énormément que sa fille lui coiffe les cheveux. C'était un geste doux et tendre, qui prouvait tout l'amour que ressentait l'enfant envers sa mère. Galadriel lui dit :  
  
- Quand on père reviendra, nous allons faire une cérémonie afin que tu deviennes vraiment notre fille, et que tu deviennes l'héritière du trône de la Lothlórien. Tu es d'accord ?  
  
- Oh oui, maman. Vivement que papa rentre, j'ai tellement hâte de l'embrasser.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi. Murmura la reine d'un air un peu rêveur en fermant les yeux de plaisir sous le doux passage de la brosse sur sa chevelure maniée de la façon la plus délicate qui soit par sa petite fille chérie. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait. Plus d'une fois elle avait été prête à quitter la Lothlórien pour la rejoindre.  
  
Lysbeth le faisait le plus doucement possible, elle adorait coiffer les cheveux de sa mère. C'est son ancienne mère qui lui avait appris comment le faire sans faire mal, et maintenant elle souhaitait pouvoir recommencer tous les jours si c'était possible. Puis enfin quand les cheveux de sa mère furent lisses, doux et bien coiffer, elle reposa la brosse sur la commode et demanda à sa mère :  
  
- Maman, heum.... Je pourrais te recoiffer un jour ?  
  
- Quand tu voudras ma douce. Allez viens ma chérie, tout le monde doit nous attendre.  
  
- Oui, maman.  
  
Galadriel prit la main de sa fille et toutes les deux descendirent jusqu'à l'endroit où se tiendrait la fête. Tous les elfes qui la croisaient baissaient la tête pour la saluer et sentaient tous des lèvres douces les embrasser sur la joue. Ils redressaient la tête et voyaient leur princesse les regarder droit dans les yeux, une joie et un amour immense brûlant dans ses yeux. Et quant à eux, ils sentaient les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérer. Ils aimaient tous leur princesse et auraient donné avec joie leur vie pour la protéger. Ils lui firent tous un immense sourire en la regardant avec fierté et amour. Lysbeth trottinait au côté de sa mère et poussa un :  
  
- Ooooooooohhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! T'as vu comme c'est beau maman ?  
  
Galadriel retint avec difficulté un petit rire devant l'expression de pure ravissement qui se lisait sur le visage de sa fille. Elles trouvaient dans une immense clairière ovale et ayant à peu près un fois et demi la taille d'un terrain de football (pas américain), il y avait une longue table rectangulaire au centre de laquelle ce trouvait trois sièges magnifiquement sculptés, et devant cette table il y avait des centaines de petites tables rondes qui laissaient un espace assez important devant la table des souverains pour que les participant à cette fête puisse danser. Galadriel emmena sa fille sur l'un des trois sièges, le plus petit, mais aussi le plus haut pour qu'elle puisse voir tout ce qui se passera durant la soirée.  
  
D'un geste de la main, Galadriel invita tous à s'asseoir à leur place, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur toute l'assemblée qui s'asseyait et sur sa fille qui regardait tout le monde de ses beaux yeux violets. Elle dit de sa voix douce :  
  
- Mes amis, vous avez entendu la rumeur qui court dans le royaume. Et bien elle est vrais. La petite Lysbeth, ma fille chérie, la princesse du royaume de la Lothlórien est de retour dans notre forêt adorée et elle souhaite y rester.  
  
Tous les elfes bondirent sur leurs pieds et hurlèrent de joie à cette annonce. Les chants remplissaient la clairière, des chants de joie et de bonheur comme on en avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps sur la Terre du Milieu. La reine les laissa crier leur joie pendant 5 bonnes minutes puis d'un geste de la main, elle leur demanda de se calmer ce que firent les elfes attendant la suite du discourt de la reine :  
  
- J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, quand le roi Celeborn reviendra, nous adopterons entièrement Lysbeth qui deviendra officiellement notre fille, je la considère déjà comme ma propre fille. Alors considérez – la comme votre princesse, la princesse Lysbeth Beriawen de la Lothlórien.  
  
- HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! VIVE LA PRINCESSE LYSBETH, VIVE LA FILLE DE NOS SOUVERAINS. LONGUE VIE AU ROYAUME DE LA LOTHLÓRIEN ! ! !  
  
La reine fut plus qu'heureuse de voir que sa fille était entièrement acceptée par son peuple. Elle rajouta :  
  
- Et je n'ai pas encore terminé pour ce qui est des bonnes nouvelles. Vous connaissez je pense la légende de la fille des Souverains de Valinor qui fut tué par Morgoth.  
  
Les elfes froncèrent les sourcils et certains hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement, ne comprenant pas comment cette histoire plus que triste pouvaient être une belle histoire.  
  
- Et Lysbeth est la réincarnation de Beriawen c'est pour cela qu'elle se nomme Lysbeth Beriawen. Elle est la fille de Manwë et de Varda. Mais les souverains de l'ouest me sont apparus dans une vision et nous ont demandé d'élever leur fille le mieux possible, de l'aimer comme notre fille et que nous n'aurions pas besoin de quitter la terre du milieu, tant que Beriawen restera sur Arda, et que l'âge qui s'approche sera un âge d'or pour les elfes. Bien maintenant que j'ai fini de vous annoncer les bonnes nouvelles, que la fête et le festin commence.  
  
Les elfes furent sidérés par la nouvelle, leur Lysbeth était la fille des Valar, et ils ne venaient pas la réclamer. La joie qui bouillait dans leur corps explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de hurlements. Elle resterait avec eux, elle resterait sur la terre du milieu et eux aussi. Le désespoir avait quitté à jamais leurs âmes tant que leur princesse resterait en vie. Il n'y eut bientôt que rires et chansons (ahahahah ! ! ! allez sur les ondes et vous comprendrez cette blague vaseuse) le vin coulait à flot, les assiettes ne désemplissaient pas, tous étaient heureux. Lysbeth se pencha vers sa mère et lui demanda de sa douce voix cristalline :  
  
- Maman, je peux aller jouer avec Elaurë, s'il te plait ? Regarde, j'ai mangé tous mes légumes.  
  
La reine éclata de rire et lui répondit en lui embrassant tendrement le front devant leur peuple attendri, et en lui caressant les cheveux :  
  
- Mais bien sûr ma chérie. Si tu as encore faim, tu pourras revenir manger, il n'y a pas de problème, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas trop d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, maman. Merci maman.  
  
La fillette embrassa sa mère, descendit avec un peu de difficulté sa chaise et fonça retrouver Elaurë qui était en train de jouer avec d'autres enfants à la poupée. Elles furent étonnée de voire leur princesse avec des larmes pleins les yeux. Et Elwen, une très jeune elfe avec des yeux bleus glacier et des cheveux blonds foncées lui demanda :  
  
- Princesse Lysbeth, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ?  
  
3 elfes qui avaient entendus la question se tournèrent vers les enfants et entendirent la réponse de leur princesse :  
  
- J'ai pas Mitzy. Elle est restée à Minas Tirith et elle me manque. J'aimerais bien l'avoir avec moi.  
  
- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas emmenez avec vous ? Demanda une autre jeune elfe qui répondait au doux nom de Mistë.  
  
- Quand je suis allée aider les autres devant les grandes portes noires, je pensais que je retournerais d'abord à Minas Tirith et puis qu'après je retournerai à la maison. Mais je suis rentrée directement à la maison et donc je n'ai ramené ni ma poupée, ni la belle robe que mon papa et ma maman m'ont offert.  
  
- Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé, princesse ? Demanda Elaurë.  
  
- J'ai enfin non, Beriawen a appelé tous les éléments pour combattre les monstres de Sauron, et puis après elle a combattu les orques, elle a ramené les deux porteurs de l'anneau et puis elle m'a dit au revoir et elle est partie. Et puis là ça a été horrible. Tous les membres de la communauté ils m'ont grondé parce que j'étais venu. Mais si j'étais pas venu, ils seraient tous morts et le monde aussi, et Gandalf il m'a donné la fessée, ça faisait tellement mal. J'avais tellement mal à mon cœur, c'était comme s'il venait de se casser. Alors je suis partie avec Miel.  
  
Les enfants et les adultes écoutaient avec attention les aventures de leur princesse. Ils furent outrés quand ils entendirent comment la communauté l'avait traité et ils comprirent pourquoi la reine ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent où se trouvait la fillette. Mais quand elle parla de Miel, il y eut un brouhaha de rire et de gloussements.  
  
- Miel, il est là ? Demanda la plus jeune des elfes qui se nommait Morwen.  
  
- Oui, il essaie de danser avec Monsieur Ilwë. Pouffa la jeune princesse. Mais il est trop gros et tous les danseurs se font taper les fesses et les jambes par sa grosse queue touffue. C'est vraiment très amusant.  
  
Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire et le passage de tristesse disparu bien vite remplacer par la joie enfantine des tous jeunes elfes. Lysbeth appela Miel qui arrêta de danser et vint jouer avec eux. Le jeune fauve s'amusa à les lécher et à les faire courir dans tous les sens. Ils adoraient jouer à chat avec l'animal. Les rires des enfants résonnaient dans la clairières et faisaient rire les adultes qui avaient écouté l'histoire de leur princesses. Un elfe demanda à la reine la permission d'aller à Minas Tirith afin de ramener les affaires de la princesse. Galadriel réfléchit quelques secondes en regardant vers les enfants et donna son accord mais en lui disant bien de ne pas révéler la présence de sa fille en Lothlórien. Et pour plus de sécurité, Haldir partira avec lui. Les enfants jouèrent une grande partie de la nuit, se racontaient des histoires qui faisaient sois – disant peur, celle de Lysbeth faisaient trembler les enfants, car c'était des histoires véridiques. Puis après les histoires, ils eurent à nouveau une petite faim et firent une razzia sur les tables et regardèrent en riant les elfes danser, rire et s'amuser tout en mangeant toutes les bonnes choses qu'ils avaient réussis à chiper à droite et à gauche en demandant la permission aux propriétaires qui avaient acceptés en riant à gorges déployées. Quand la lune eut presque terminée son trajet dans le ciel qui commençait à blanchir, les adultes s'étonnèrent du silence persistant des enfants. Il n'y avait plus un bruit de leur côté, comme s'ils étaient partis, alors ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter et décidèrent de les chercher. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, car ils les retrouvèrent dans une autre clairière protéger par un warg dégoulinant de bave qui montrait toutes ses dents bien pointues et bien tranchantes. Les elfes s'arrêtèrent net plus effrayer par la bave que par les crocs de l'animal. Haldir s'approcha du warg et lui dit :  
  
- Miel, est – ce qu'ils dorment tous ?  
  
- wirf !  
  
- D'accord, mais il va falloir les ramener chez eux pour qu'ils dorment, tu peux nous y emmener ?  
  
- wirf !  
  
- Merci, mon grand.  
  
L'animal mena les elfes vers les enfants qu'ils trouvèrent endormis les yeux ouverts le visage délicatement tourné vers le royaume de Varda et ses millions d'étoiles brillantes comme des diamants sur leur écrins de velours. Les parents eurent un sourire attendri en voyant leurs progénitures dormir si profondément et si bienheureusement. Au début ils avaient un peu craint que Miel ne retrouve ses instincts de warg, et tente de blesser les enfants, mais cela n'arriva jamais et cela n'arriverait jamais tant que leur princesse resterait auprès de lui. Ils décidèrent donc de faire entièrement confiance à l'animal pour protéger leurs enfants. Les parents prirent leurs enfants avec une grande douceur dans leurs bras et les emmenèrent tous dans leurs chambres afin qu'ils finissent leurs nuit dans un bon lit chaud et douillet. Tous eurent droit à une douce lèchouille de Miel et un baiser de leurs parents. Galadriel embrassa tendrement sa fille et la donna à Haldir pour qu'il aille la coucher. Il la borda, l'embrassa doucement sur le front et parti retrouver la fête. La reine le regarda de ses beaux yeux et il fit un signe de tête en murmurant :  
  
- Elle dort profondément, je souhaiterai partir demain matin, plus vite elle aura retrouvé ses affaires, plus vite elle pourra reprendre sa vie là où elle l'a laissé.  
  
- Je vous remercie Haldir. Ce serait bien en effet. Et pourriez – vous aussi me dire les nouvelles de la communauté ? De plus, nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle leur pardonne.  
  
- Oui, votre altesse, mais je crains qu'il lui faille du temps pour le faire. Mais un jour elle y arrivera. Il faut lui donner du temps. C'est tout.  
  
La reine acquiesça et le gardien des frontières fit un dernier salut avant de partir se reposer pour le voyage qu'il allait entreprendre pour la cité de Minas Tirith.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Je sais que ce n'est pas super bien, et que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, en effet j'ai plus de facilité à modifier les écrits de Tolkien qu'à totalement inventée une histoire. Et comme je lis souvent des fics merveilleuses sur le Seigneur des anneaux complètement inventée, je pense que cela me fera un bien fou de le faire. Ce chapitre, est aussi un chapitre de transition entre une période de guerre et une autre de paix, où vous allez voir Lysbeth grandir et s'épanouir, devenir une vraie princesse et rencontrer le grand amour. Mais ça, c'est vraiment pour plus tard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à quand même plu et que vous m'enverrez des reviews qui le prouveront. 


	24. coeur brisés et réparés

Disclamer : tout appartient à Tolkien sauf les perso qui m'appartient.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

Cœur brisé et réparer chapitre 24.

Le lendemain, Haldir se prépara pour le voyage, il prit son épée, son arc, des provisions pour le voyage et un sac pour les affaires de Lysbeth. Quand il fut prêt, il partit rejoindre la reine qui l'attendait dans la salle du trône. Il la salua, et Galadriel lui dit de sa voix douce et feutrée :

-Haldir, je vous remercie de faire cela pour ma fille. Elle sera pleine de joie quand vous reviendrez de Minas Tirith. Elle est encore endormie, elle s'est couchée tard. Mais je sais que si elle était réveillée, elle…

-Tonton Haldir, tu pars ? Demanda une petite voix toute ensommeillée qui sans le vouloir interrompit la reine.

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête et virent Lysbeth, traînant sa couverture et le pouce dans la bouche venir vers eux en trébuchant de temps en temps, surveiller attentivement par les gardes prêt à l'attraper si elle venait à tomber. Ils furent vraiment attendris par la vulnérabilité de la fillette et par son visage encore tout rouge de sommeil. Haldir la prit dans ses bras et lui dit avec douceur :

-Princesse, vous devriez être en train de dormir. Pourquoi êtes – vous levé à une heure aussi matinal ? 

-J'ai rêvé que tu partais et je voulais te dire au revoir. Même si je sais que tu reviendra quand papa sera revenu.

Les deux adultes soupirèrent d'aise, ils avaient cru un moment que la vision de Lysbeth avait une fin des plus tragiques. Mais il n'en était rien. Pour une fois, ça fait des vacances. La fillette lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, et se laissa décrocher du cou d'Haldir par sa mère, puis la fillette enroula ses bras autour de son cou, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Galadriel et regarda Haldir droit dans les yeux avec toujours le même petit sourire ensommeillé. Il lui fit un grand sourire, salua la reine et sa fille d'un geste gracieux. La fillette répondit à ce sourire par un sourire éblouissant et libérant son pouce, elle lui fit des signes d'au revoir en baillant. Haldir fit demi – tour et parti vers la sortie quand la voix de Lysbeth retenti dans la pièce :

-Tonton Haldir, Mitzy elle est dans la chambre où je dormais, elle est sur le lit. Et mes affaires, la dernière fois elles étaient par terre.

-Merci, ma puce…heu…je veux dire princesse.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Haldir. Bien je vais aller la recoucher. Bon voyage mon ami et remercié Irwin pour sa merveilleuse idée.

-Bien, votre altesse. Bonne journée altesse.

Haldir les salua une dernière fois, puis parti vers les écuries afin de prendre son cheval et d'aller à Minas Tirith avec Irwin le jeune elfe qui avait donné cette idée à la reine. Ce dernier était tout excité de partir loin de la Lothlórien et d'aller dans la cité des hommes de Minas Tirith au côté d'un guerrier aussi légendaire que le gardien des frontières de la Lothlórien. Ils prirent les deux chevaux les plus rapides de la cité elfique et quittèrent le royaume accompagné des tintements joyeux des clochettes accrochées aux selles des chevaux. Ils ne mirent qu'un jour et une nuit pour arriver à Minas Tirith, mais les chevaux étaient assez fatigués par leur éreintante course sans repos. 

Irwin même s'il ne le montrait pas était fasciné par la cité des hommes du Gondor. Haldir lui dit avec un sourire :

-Ce que tu vois ne sont que les ruines de la glorieuse cité du Gondor. Quand le roi aura fini les réparations, tu pourras vraiment être fasciné par la cité des hommes. Mais il est vrai que cette cité est encore majestueuse et garde encore des traces de son glorieux passé. 

-Je voudrais bien la voir quand elle sera reconstruite. D'après les rumeurs, c'était la plus belle cité des hommes, presque aussi belle que les cités de l'ancienne Númenor.

-Oui, Cela est vrai, elle était aussi belle qu'elles. Bien, nous devons aller retrouver le roi et lui demander les affaires de Lysbeth.

Les deux elfes continuèrent leur course, s'approchant de plus en plus de la cité des hommes. Puis, quand ils furent devant les portes défoncées de la cité, Irwin s'étonna :

-Pourquoi les drapeaux sont – ils en berne ? Ils devraient plutôt flotter haut dans le ciel et claquer librement dans l'air, libre de tout mal.

-Oui, c'est étrange. Mais je pense que nous aurons toutes les réponses à nos interrogations quand nous aurons parlé au roi Elessar.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cité, tous les hommes les regardèrent avec des yeux remplis de tristesse et certains se mirent à pleurer à leur approche. Une vieille femme s'approcha d'Irwin et lui dit d'une voix chevrotante remplie de larmes :

-Messeigneurs, je vous prie d'accepter toute nos condoléances. Et j'espère que la douleur se dissipera avec le temps et que vos souverains nous pardonneront.

Avant que l'un des elfes ait pu en placer une, la vieille femme disparue dans une ruelle en sanglotant désespérément. Ils commencèrent à être vraiment très inquiet et poussèrent une dernière fois leurs chevaux à aller au galop pour arriver au plus vite au palais. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, et ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour arriver devant les portes du palais. Une odeur âcre de fumée continuait à flotter dans l'air. Ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était les dernières preuves de la mort de Lysbeth.

Ils descendirent de cheval avec grâce, souplesse et rapidité et demandèrent audience auprès du souverain du Gondor. Le garde entra dans le palais et quelques minutes plus tard, arriva Boromir, les yeux rouges après avoir tant pleurer vint les retrouver. Les elfes se regardèrent plus qu'étonnés de voir Boromir dans cet état de décrépitude avancée. Il les invita à pénétrer dans le palais. Les deux elfes entrèrent et virent la totalité de la communauté sauf Sam et Frodon qui dormaient toujours, pleurer comme des malheureux. Legolas, Elladan et Elrohir étaient pâle comme la mort, Gimli ne faisait que sangloter, ils n'avaient jamais vu un nain faire ça. Ils se dirent qu'une catastrophe était arrivée depuis la fin de la guerre. Aragorn et les autres pleuraient comme Gimli. Haldir et Irwin n'avaient jamais vu une victoire si étrangement fêter. Ils se regardèrent et tournèrent leurs regards étonnés vers les membres de la communauté et les fils d'Elrond qui continuaient de pleurer. Haldir se rapprocha du roi, le salua et demanda :

-Mais que vous arrive – t – il, Aragorn ? Pourquoi pleurez – vous tous ?

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Haldir. Dit difficilement Aragorn.

-Laquelle est – ce Aragorn ? Demanda l'elfe très intrigué et très inquiet.

-La princesse Lysbeth de la Lothlórien s'est noyée, il y a 7 jours à Cair Andros. Je suis désolé. Tout est de notre faute, si on ne l'avait pas grondé, elle ne se serait pas enfuie. Sanglota le roi qui s'attendait à toutes les réactions sauf à celle qui arriva.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ! !

Legolas, Elladan, et Elrohir eurent subitement une envie folle de les massacrer. Tous se tournèrent outrés vers les deux elfes qui pleuraient de rire à l'annonce de la mort de leur princesse adorée. Les elfes avaient du mal à se tenir debout tellement ils riaient, Irwin commença à tituber et dû se retenir à un poteau pour pouvoir rire sans risquer de s'aplatir sur le sol. Aragorn plus que courroucé, frôlant la folie furieuse même, hurla à Irwin qui se tenait les côtes et le poteau avec de plus en plus de difficulté :

-Je vous apprend la mort de votre princesse et tout ce que vous faite, c'est rire. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose plus offensante que ça.

-Pardo… pardon… pardonnez – nous votre altesse mais… AHAHAHAH ! ! ! La princ… la princesse Lysbeth… AHAHAHAH ! ! ! 

Le pauvre Irwin ne put continuer à parler et ce fut Haldir qui réussit à reprendre son souffle et à calmer son fou – rire qui reprit et termina la phrase du jeune elfe.

-Mon ami ne voulait pas vous offenser, loin de là. Mais La princesse Lysbeth n'est pas morte.

-Si, nous avons trouvé ses empreintes qui allaient jusqu'au fleuve dont le courant était très fort, trop fort pour que Miel arrive à nager.

-Elle n'est pas morte mon ami. Nous l'avons vu il y a 3 jours.

-KWOA ! ! ! S'exclamèrent toute la communauté dans un parfait ensemble à faire baver de jalousie les petits chanteurs à la croix de bois. 

La stupéfaction fit peu à peu place à la joie la plus pure. Ils séchèrent leur larmes et soupirèrent de soulagement à cette annonce. Legolas se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois – ci de bonheur, elle était en vie, elle il allait pouvoir bientôt la revoir. Mais cet espoir fut balayé très rapidement par l'annonce d'Haldir.

-Cependant, la princesse ne veut plus vous voir après ce que vous lui avez fait.

-Mais qu'est – ce que… Commença Boromir.

-Vous l'avez punie. Vous l'avez punie sans lui permettre de se défendre, sans lui permettre de donner les raisons de sa désobéissance. Elle a eut une vision de votre mort à tous. Et elle savait que seule Beriawen pouvait vous sauver la vie. Vous lui avez brisé le cœur. Car elle a fait cela par amour pour vous.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolé. Nous avons eut tellement peur pour elle que nous avons pas pensé qu'elle avait fait ça pour nous. Que pouvons nous faire pour nous qu'elle nous pardonne ?

-Rien ,je le crains. Elle vous en veut beaucoup, je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir de cette façon. Je crains que seul le temps pourra changer cet état de fait.

-Bien dit Aragorn d'une voix morne. Mais pourquoi êtes - vous venus à Minas Tirith ?

-Nous sommes venu chercher les affaires de notre princesse, elle les a laissé ici et ses parents souhaiteraient les reprendre. Ensuite, nous rentrerons en Lothlórien et attendrons que notre princesse revienne, si un jour elle revient. 

Haldir avait terriblement honte de mentir à des amis, mais la reine avait été on peu plus claire, ils ne devaient pas savoir que la fillette se trouvait en Lothlórien. Irwin mit un peu de temps avant de se calmer, puis se repositionna près d'Haldir. Il regardait avec intérêt la salle du trône, et les armoiries de la famille royale du Gondor. Faramir s'approcha des deux elfes, les yeux encore rouge et leur dit d'une voix encore un peu tremblotante :

-Venez, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre enfin, à son ancienne chambre.

Les deux elfes le remercièrent et le suivirent dans l'immense palais de Minas Tirith. Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau discutèrent ensemble de l'arrivée des deux elfes. Pippin dit :

-C'est étrange, Haldir avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise quand il nous a parlé.

-C'est pourtant simple, jeune Peregrïn, dit Gandalf d'une voix triste en entrant dans la pièce. Il était mal à l'aise, parce qu'il mentait et que les elfes n'aiment pas mentir et ont du mal à mentir. Lysbeth est en Lothlórien, et il obéit à leur reine. J'ai fait une très grave erreur et je dois en assumer les conséquence. Mais vous, vous ne devriez pas être punis par ma faute. Et malheureusement, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour aller demander pardon à Lysbeth, elle risquerait de ne pas vouloir me voir. La seule chose qu'il reste à faire, c'est de demander à Haldir s'il veut bien donner un message de notre part à Lysbeth. Êtes – vous d'accord ?

-Oui, Gandalf. Et sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir fait une grave erreur, nous avons tous fait une grave erreur qui nous a fait perdre notre petite puce. Dit Legolas d'un air soucieux. J'espère qu'elle acceptera nos excuses.

-Oui, ce serait tellement bien si on pouvait la revoir. Même voir ce gros baveur de Miel. Ses aboiements au petit déjeuner me manque. Soupira Gimli.

-Oui, et au Gouffre de Helm, quand il a couru après tous les elfes de la Lothlórien. Chaque fois que je pense à cet épisode, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pouffa Aragorn.

-Et quand il a forcé Haldir à grimper sur son dos et qu'il a couru dans les bois dorée. Dit d'un ton rêveur Boromir. 

-Elle me manque, je voudrais pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans mes bras. Soupira Legolas.

-Oui, comme nous tous, maître elfe. Dit Gimli en tentant une pointe d'humour qui fit sourire Legolas tandis que Boromir quittait silencieusement la pièce. 

Pendant qu'ils discutèrent de savoir comment faire pour que l'enfant leur pardonne, Haldir et Irwin suivaient Faramir dans les couloirs gigantesques du palais. Irwin était fasciné par les décorations, les boiseries et les tapisseries qui tapissaient les murs tout autour d'eux. Haldir ne regardait pas autour de lui, plus vite ils arriveraient dans la pièce, plus vite ils retrouveraient leur royaume et leur princesse. Enfin après 30 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en chêne sombre. Faramir ouvra tout doucement et ils entrèrent dans une pièce magnifique et chaleureuse qui donnait envie de dormir et de se reposer. Les elfes apprécièrent immédiatement cette pièce et furent ravis que leur princesse ait dormit dans une chambre aussi belle. Ils se partagèrent les tâches, et cherchèrent dans toute la chambre les affaires de Lysbeth éparpillées par terre. Cependant, ils ne trouvèrent pas Mitzy, et pourtant c'était pour elle qu'ils étaient venus à Minas Tirith. Ils n'imaginaient même pas la peine et la douleur de la fillette s'ils ne la ramenaient pas. Ils continuèrent à chercher quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Boromir qui tenait la poupée dans ses bras avec un air vraiment malheureux. Il leur dit d'une voix lourde de tristesse :

-Je pensais qu'elle était morte, alors j'ai gardé sa poupée pour qu'il me reste un souvenir d'elle. Quand vous rentrerez en Lothlórien, pourriez – vous lui dire qu'elle nous manque, que nous sommes vraiment désolé pour ce qu'on lui a fait. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison, mais a eu tellement peur de la perdre qu'on a mal réagis à sa présence sur le champ de bataille et qu'on l'a perdu. Pourriez – vous lui dire aussi que nous l'aimons plus que tout et que nous sommes tellement fier de ce qu'elle a fait et que nous sommes vraiment heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé ses parents. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Bon retour dans votre beau pays .

-Vous ne restez pas ? Demanda Haldir.

-Non, j'ai reçu pour mission d'aller combattre les pirates de l'Umbar qui ont de nouveau attaqué le port de Pelargir.

-Pourquoi voulez – vous continuer à combattre alors que la guerre contre Sauron est enfin terminée ? Demanda Irwin d'un air étonné.

-Comme cela je ne pense plus à Lysbeth et le fardeau de la culpabilité est plus léger à porter. Legolas et Gimli ont décidé de me suivre, ainsi qu'Eomer, Imrahil, les fils d'Elrond et mon frère. Bonne journée. Viens mon frère, nous allons partir.

-Oui, Boromir. Pourriez – vous apporter tout nos vœux de bonheur à la princesse Lysbeth et à ses parents ?

-Mais avec joie. Répondit Haldir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Vos chevaux vous attendent dans les écuries royales, le roi Elessar ainsi que Gandalf et les hobbits resteront à Minas Tirith. Adieux.

Les deux frères partirent laissant les deux elfes dans le plus grand embarras. Ils n'avaient pas pensés et la princesse non plus que la communauté aurait si mal réagie. Ils décidèrent de repartir le jour même afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à Caras Caradhon. Ils descendirent vers la salle du trône, et demandèrent à Aragorn l'autorisation de rentrer dans leur royaume. Le roi enfin, le futur roi accepta leur demande d'un signe de tête et leur donna de superbe chevaux afin de permettre aux leurs de se reposer. Devant la communauté un peu moins triste qu'auparavant, mais c'était quand même pas la joie absolue, les deux elfes partirent à fond de train vers leur royaume elfique. Irwin se retourna un instant et cria :

-Haldir, regardez ?

Le gardien des frontières se retourna et sourit doucement quand il vit les drapeaux et les bannières flotter haut dans le ciel et claquer dans le vent chaud et parfumé du Sud. Il vit aussi une grande troupe quitter Minas Tirith et suivre le fleuve pour rejoindre le port de Pelargir. Il salua brièvement la cité et les hommes puis ils reprirent tous les deux leur chemin vers leur pays.

A suivre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Exprimer vos sentiments les plus profonds avec de jolies reviews. A + 


	25. catastrophique leçon de maintien

Catastrophique leçon de maintient. Chapitre 25

Pendant ce temps, à Caras Caradhon.

-Lysbeth, viens prendre ta leçon de maintient.

-J'arrive Maman.

Les gardes pouffèrent quand ils virent leur princesse arriver en courant ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle dans la grande pièce et piler devant sa mère qui tentait de ne pas trop rire. L'elfe qui était avec elle avait l'air très sévère mais aussi très triste. Lysbeth regarda légèrement effrayer la dame et lui fit un beau sourire pour tenter de l'amadouer. La dame s'approcha d'elle en marchant avec une grâce incroyable. Elle se baissa avec la même grâce que la reine. 

-Princesse, vous ne devez pas courir dans les couloirs.

-Bien Madame.

-Je vais vous apprendre à avoir la même grâce que votre mère, et vos parents seront fier de vous. Vous serez la digne représentante des elfes et des Valar.

-Je vais vous laisser. A tout à l'heure ma chérie. Dit Galadriel avec une voix douce en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

-Bien princesse, je vais d'abord vous apprendre à marcher la tête droite.

-D'accord Madame.

Le cours dura 1 heure où la fillette découvrit à quelle point c'était dur de marcher avec grâce, elle avait surtout des difficultés à bien placer ses pieds pour ne pas marcher de travers et pour ne pas tomber. Mais Lenwen lui expliqua avec une grande gentillesse et une grande douceur comment le faire. A la fin de l'heure, elle réussit presque à marcher comme son professeur qui lui donna l'autorisation de sortir de la pièce, mais avec l'ordre de ne plus courir dans les couloirs et à s'entraîner à bien marcher ce que fit avec beaucoup d'application la fillette. Les gardes suivirent des yeux Lysbeth qui tentait de marcher comme devait marcher une véritable princesse, mais elle se prit soudain les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala par terre avec grand bruit sourd et un craquement. Les gardes se précipitèrent pour ramasser leur princesse qui avait toujours le nez sur le sol et qui tentait de se relever mais en vain, comme si elle n'avait plus de force dans le bras. L'un des gardes la prit doucement par la taille et dut subir ce que les premiers elfes avaient subis à l'arrivée de Lysbeth.

- OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN ! ! ! !

Ils grimacèrent de douleur sous la puissance du cri qui ameuta toute la population de Caras Caradhon. Galadriel se précipita en entendant les pleurs de sa fille, la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la consoler. Elle demanda :

-Que c'est – il passé ? Pourquoi pleure – t – elle ?

-Majesté, elle faisait ce que Dame Lenwen lui a appris, mais son pied s'est prit dans le tapis et elle est tombé. Mais je crois qu'elle s'est fait très mal au poignet en tombant. Dit l'un des gardes en regardant Lysbeth qui s'agrippait comme une sangsue au cou de la reine qui avait un peu de mal à entendre ce que disait le garde avec les pleurs de sa fille. 

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement, sans être interrompu par des curieux. La fillette pleurait sans discontinuer dans les bras de sa mère, son poignet lui faisant atrocement mal et avait tendance à bleuir. Galadriel voulu la déposer sur le lit, mais la petite fille resta accroché à elle, ne voulant à aucun prix se séparer d'elle. Elle dut donc aller chercher un baume de soin en tenant en même temps dans ses bras, sa fille tremblante sous la douleur. Elle trouvait que cette douleur était plus pire que toutes les autres, car l'accident était arrivé alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Sa mère se mit à lui masser délicatement le poignet en lui murmurant de douces paroles. Les larmes de la fillette se tarirent progressivement puis s'arrêtèrent. Elle se calmait grâce au geste tendre de sa mère qui lui banda délicatement le poignet.

-Voilà ma chérie, c'est fini, ce n'est pas une fracture. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, maman. J'ai voulu faire tout comme madame Lenwen m'avait dit, mais mes pieds y zont pas suivis. Gémit la fillette d'une petite voix.

-Lysbeth ma douce. On va abandonner les leçons de maintient. D'après mes souvenirs, Beriawen non plus n'arrivait pas à marcher comme sa mère et Eru seul sait combien d'heure ses parents ont passé à tenter de lui inculquer les bonnes manières mais en vain. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non maman, pourquoi ?

-Parce que Beriawen est la représentation de la nature et la nature ne peut – être ni diriger, ni contrôler. Et tu es comme cela, ma petite chérie, tu ne peux être contrôler, ni maîtriser. Je ne pensais pas que cette caractéristique t'avais suivit dans le temps. Nous allons simplement t'apprendre les bases du savoir – vivre, comment te comporter à table et en soirée et c'est tout, car tu n'arriveras pas à assimiler le reste, ça iras en complet désaccord avec ta nature de Valie et tu te feras plus mal qu'autre chose. D'accord, ma petite chérie ?

-Oui, maman. Mais je vais faire quoi maintenant ?

-Tu vas apprendre à bien parler la langue commune, le Sindarin et le quenya avec moi.

-D'accord maman. Et quand c'est qu'on commence ?

-Nous allons commencer immédiatement. Par ta dernière phrase, tu ne dois pas dire, " Et quand c'est qu'on commence ", mais " Quand doit – on commencer ". Tu as compris ma chérie ?

-Oui, maman. Et quand doit – on commencer ? Dit – elle d'une manière très consciencieuse qui fit sourire sa mère.

Elle lui apprit à bien utiliser les mots et à ne pas mettre des " que " partout et qu'on ne disait pas " y " pour désigner quelqu'un, mais " il ". Après elle eut droit au cours de quenya, puis d'histoire et enfin après 6 heures de cours, elle put sortir de la pièce et aller se dégourdir les jambes qui en avaient bien besoin et jouer comme une petite folle avec les enfants de Caras Caradhon. Miel couina de plaisir à l'idée de revoir sa jeune maîtresse. Les enfants jouaient comme des fous avec le jeune fauve qui adorait se jeter dans l'eau pour arroser les enfants qui se sauvaient en hurlant de joie. Les adultes riaient comme des malades en regardant la joie qui faisait rayonner leurs enfants. Quand la nuit tomba, les petits monstres étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent sans avoir terminer leur repas. Presque au même instant ils tombèrent le nez dans leur assiettes, leurs parents éclatèrent de rire devant cette superbe synchronisation et les emmenèrent se coucher. Lysbeth fit un rêve qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, elle rêva des deux arbres, mais cette fois – ci, elle les vit pousser tranquillement, et de temps à autre, une goutte dorée ou argentée tombait d'un des deux arbres par terre. Elle vit ses parents de Valinor, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, qu'elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et de bonheur. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillé par un doux baiser sur le front. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit sa mère lui caresser délicatement les cheveux et lui murmurer :

-Ma chérie, c'est l'heure de te réveiller. Allez ma douce, il faut te lever.

-Oh non, maman. J'ai encore envie de rester au lit. Murmura – t – elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

La reine fit une petite moue impertinente et se mit à la chatouiller pour la forcer à se lever. Lysbeth éclatait de rire en se tortillant sur le lit, entraînant sa mère pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux qui entendaient ces rires joyeux. Après 5 minutes de chatouilles, la princesse se leva prit son bain, toute seule et s'habilla presque toute seule, il ne restait qu'à lacer la robe. Sa mère était bigrement fier de sa fille, elle devenait presque entièrement autonome. Soudain Lysbeth arrêta de faire tout mouvement et avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle laissa tomber le flacon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains qui allât se briser à terre. Galadriel s'étonna de ce changement de comportement, puis elle commença à être inquiète de l'absence de réaction de sa fille. Elle lui demanda :

-Ma chérie. Lysbeth, ma douce ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Chérie, répond – moi ?

Mais la fillette ne répondait rien. La reine était vraiment très inquiète quand soudain sa fille eut l'air de se réveiller et s'écria :

-PAPA ! Papa est de retour, papa est rentré. Maman, papa arrive.

Elle prit la main de sa mère et se mit à courir comme une malade dans les couloirs en continuant de crier " Papa arrive ! " Les gardes suivaient la princesse et la reine, la joie se reflétant dans leurs yeux. Si leur princesse avait raison, ce qui était toujours le cas, le roi était de retour. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, Lysbeth cria :

-MIEL ! 

Le fauve arriva comme une flèche se demandant ce qui se passait pour que Lysbeth crie ainsi son nom à tue - tête. La reine donna l'ordre qu'on lui apporte son cheval sur le champ. L'écuyer lui apportait un magnifique cheval blanc puis la mère et la fille foncèrent dans la forêt, Miel devant pour trouver le roi avec son flair et la reine derrière, son cheval ayant des difficultés à suivre le train d'enfer du fauve comme l'escorte qui les accompagnait. 

Celeborn avançait tranquillement à la tête de ses troupes près du roi Thranduil et les troupes de la forêt noire, à l'orée des bois dorés. Il regarda les arbres et dit d'un ton étonné :

-C'est étrange, les arbres chantent. Ils avaient arrêté il y a bien longtemps. Ils reverdissent. Que se passe – t – il ?

-Je ne sais pas mon ami, mais depuis peu, je ressens comme un étrange espoir brûler en mon cœur, l'espoir de jours meilleurs qui s'approchent. Mais cela ne se peut. Peut – être que les arbres savent quelque chose que nous ignorons.

-Peut – être. Quel est ce bruit ? Demanda Celeborn en entendant un bruit de galop.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ou faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva par terre à se faire lécher le visage par un warg tout fou qui frétillait de la queue comme un dingue, à être serrer dans les bras de sa fille qui l'embrassait là où il y avait encore de la place et le tout sous les rires de son épouse. Il tenta de parler, mais il ne put qu'émettre un vague grognement incompréhensible de protestation. L'armée des elfes ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à l'animal qui léchait leur roi sans rien lui faire d'autre. Puis enfin l'animal lasser de le lécher se mit à courir après sa queue pour le plus grand bonheur des elfes de la Lórien qui éclatèrent de rire. Celeborn soulagé du poids du fauve s'assit toujours embrassé par une petite furie qui lui serrait fort le cou. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir autre chose que des poils et de la bave, il vit de long cheveux noirs et de petites oreilles pointues qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où :

-Oh Lysbeth, ma petite chérie. Quand es – tu rentré à la maison ?

-Je suis rentré il y a heu…( elle compta sérieusement sur ses doigts pour connaître le chiffre exact ) 3 jours, papa. 

-Papa ! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'être à nouveau appeler de cette manière par toi, ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir.

-Et tu sais quoi, Papa ?

-Non, ma douce. Répondit avec gentillesse le souverain en se relevant l'enfant toujours accroché à son cou.

-Et bien maman, elle va pas partir, et tous les elfes y, pardon, ils vont rester ici. C'est mon papa et ma maman de Valinor qui me l'ont dit.

-Comment ? Demanda – t – il interloqué à son épouse qui le regardait avec un amour toujours aussi fort.

-C'est la fille de Manwë et de Varda. Mais ils nous ont demandé de l'élever comme la notre. 

-Donc ils ne viendront pas la reprendre ?

-Non, et cet âge qui approche, est la fin de l'anneau unique, mais le début d'une nouvelle ère de joie et de bonheur pour tous les elfes de la Terre du Milieu. 

-Ce que vous dite réchauffe mon cœur fatigué, mais le désespoir à totalement enfermé mon âme. Je ne crois pas avoir la force de rester ici. Dit le roi Thranduil avec un sourire triste. 

-N'ayez crainte mon ami. Dit Galadriel d'une voix douce. Lysbeth Beriawen a le pouvoir d'effacer le désespoir des cœurs. Elle représente la nature et l'espoir. Lysbeth, tu voudrais visiter Mirkwood.

-Oh oui, maman. Et est ce que madame Lenwen pourra venir avec nous ?

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Thranduil.

-Ben elle est comme vous, même si elle tente de le cacher. Son cœur ne bat presque plus et je n'arrive pas à la faire sourire. Peut être que vous y arriverez ? Dit – elle d'un ton rempli d'espoir innocent qui fit à nouveau sourire Thranduil. Mais cette fois – ci, c'était un sourire un peu gêné.

Sourire qui disparu très vite quand il se retrouva par terre à se faire lécher par Miel. Le fauve l'attrapa délicatement de sa puissante mâchoire par le bras et d'un mouvement ample de la tête, le mit sur son dos. Le roi de Mirkwood eut la surprise de se retrouver sur le dos d'un warg qui courait comme un fou autour de l'armée qui ne faisait rien obéissant à l'ordre de Celeborn qui savait que le souverain ne risquait rien. Thranduil qui avait quand même un caractère assez ombrageux tenta d'abord de faire arrêter l'animal, mais celui – ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Même Celeborn ne pouvait rien faire et quant à sa fille, elle dormait profondément dans ses bras le pouce dans la bouche. Il allait à nouveau ordonner à Miel de s'arrêter quand il poussa un couinement de stupeur assez familier pour Galadriel qui se mit à rire. Miel s'arrêta enfin à ce son incongru et regarda Celeborn qui avait la tête penché, faisant des grimaces et ayant des palpitations à l'œil droit. Thranduil voyant l'état de son souverain de collègue éclata de rire et dut cacher son visage dans la fourrure épaisse du jeune fauve pour tenter de se calmer. Le warg plus que ravi se remit à courir autour de l'armée en hurlant de joie. Lysbeth se réveilla d'un coup et demandant l'air totalement endormi la bouche plein de l'oreille pointue de son père :

-queffff quiffff paffff fpfpa ?

-Lâche mon oreille que je puisse te comprendre, ma petite chérie. Pouffa le roi.

Elle relâcha l'oreille de son père et marmonna en baillant :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, papa ?

-Miel.

-Qu'est – ce qu'il a fait ?

-Regarde ce qu'il fait. Lysbeth regarda vers Miel et ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

-Miel arrête tout de suite.

Miel pila et le pauvre roi dû s'accrocher pour ne pas se retrouver le nez dans l'herbe. Il releva légèrement la tête ravi de la course et demanda à Lysbeth de ne pas punir Miel, et lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer en Lothlórien sur le dos de l'animal. Miel péta un câble et courut dans tous les sens avec un roi sylvestre plus que ravi sur le dos. Puis sur un ordre de Celeborn, il revint vers les souverains de la Lórien et marcha tranquillement près d'eux. Thranduil lui caressa doucement la tête et découvrit la douceur du fauve qui se laissa faire. Il lui demanda de faire la course avec les armées. Miel bondit et se mit à courir comme une véritable fusée, les chevaux étaient largement mis dans le vent. Le roi fut plus que surpris de voir à quel point l'animal pouvait être obéissant. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux avec 1 heure d'avance sur les autres. Miel se laissait caresser par Thranduil qui appréciait de plus en plus le jeune fauve, se demandant si cela serait possible d'avoir un autre warg aussi doux, peut – être une femelle et ainsi avoir des chiots aussi adorables. Le gros de la troupe arriva avec des chevaux épuisés, et la princesse dans les bras de son père. Elle s'amusait à tresser la crinière du cheval qui se laissait faire. Il regarda avec un petit air triste la famille royal de Lórien. Lysbeth fronça un peu les sourcils et demanda doucement au roi Thranduil :

-Monsieur Thranduil, pourquoi vous êtes…heu…pourquoi êtes – vous triste ? Elle regarda sa mère qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

-Vous représentez ce que j'ai perdu, il y a bien longtemps. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est mon fils, Legolas.

-Tonton Legolas est votre fils ?

-Tonton ? Demanda interloqué Thranduil.

-C'est ainsi que notre fille nommait les membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Tu les appelles à nouveau tontons, tu leur a pardonné, tu veux aller les revoir ?

-J'ai été méchante, y…ls vont plus vouloir me voir. Dit – elle d'un ton triste. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait aussi longtemps la tête à quelqu'un et elle s'en voulait.

-Je ne crois pas, ils t'aiment, ils t'aiment très fort. Tu sais, ils avaient très peur qu'ils ne t'arrivent quelque choses et c'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont punis. Je pense qu'ils doivent s'en vouloir terriblement.

-Et c'est le cas votre altesse.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Haldir et Irwin tout poussiéreux qui venaient eux aussi d'arriver à la porte de Caras Caradhon, leurs chevaux épuisés.

-Pourquoi, que se passe – t – il à Minas Tirith ? Demanda Celeborn les sourcils froncé alors qu'ils entraient dans la cité elfique.

-Tous pensaient que la princesse Lysbeth avait été noyée. Et ils pleuraient tous sa disparition. Ils sont repartis se battre pour le Pelargir combattre les pirates.

-Lysbeth que vois – tu sur leur futur ? Vont – ils revenir du combat ? Demanda Galadriel.

-Oui, tous.

-Comment le sais – tu ? Demanda Thranduil.

-J'ai demandé à Monsieur Ulmo s'il voulait bien les aider à vaincre. Et il a dit qu'il le fera sans aucun problème et que quand…heu je veux dire… et quand nous aurions cette discussion, ils seraient déjà de retour dans la cité. Mais tonton Legolas, il a mal à son cœur et c'est ma faute. Et je sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

-Moi, je crois savoir, princesse. Allez les voir et dites leur que vous les aimez. Et que vous leur avez pardonné. Ils n'attendent que cela et ils ont vraiment honte de ce qu'ils vous ont fait.

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire ma chérie. Dit Galadriel avec un doux sourire. Si le roi Thranduil est d'accord, il pourrait t'escorter avec Haldir et Irwin jusqu'à Minas Tirith et ainsi tu pourras leur dire ce que tu dois leur dire. D'après certains renseignements, Aragorn sera couronné roi dans un mois, ce qui te donne le temps de préparer le voyage. Ton père et moi attendrons l'arrivée d'Arwen avant d'aller à Minas Tirith. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oh oui, maman. Mais est ce que je dois marcher comme madame Lenwen m'a demandé de le faire ?

-Non, ma douce, sinon tu vas retomber et à nouveau te faire mal. Tu as encore mal au poignet ?

-Presque plus maman.

-C'est bien. Roi Thranduil, voudriez – vous nous faire l'honneur de rester à Caras Caradhon jusqu'à votre départ ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, malheureusement, mon royaume à besoin de moi. Mais je pense que dans un mois je pourrais me libérer. 

Thranduil repartit le lendemain à la tête de son armée après avoir promit à l'enfant de ne rien dire à son fils, pour lui faire la surprise. Lysbeth apprenait avec beaucoup d'attention ce que lui apprenait Dame Lenwen qui était fier de la fillette qui faisait d'énormes efforts pour être une vrai princesse. Mais bientôt, elles arrivèrent à la barrière qui bloquait Lysbeth dans son apprentissage. Dame Lenwen lui avait demandé de rester calme et de suivre la conversation particulièrement ennuyeuse d'un elfe du nom d'Ereinwë, quand soudain ses pouvoirs entrèrent en action.

Les souverains entendirent des cris de stupeurs, et des éclats de rires très bruyant. Ils arrivèrent en 4ème vitesse et virent le pourquoi du comment. Dans la salle, le beau plancher en bois venait d'être remplacer par un parterre de fleurs roses et blanches très odorantes. Ils virent aussi leur fille se rouler dans les fleurs en riant. Galadriel s'approcha d'elle et sentit des effluves qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis son départ de Valinor. Leur fille venait de créer une arche en fleur qui donnait sur Valinor. Lysbeth se releva quand elle vit ses parents de Valinor sortir de l'arche et marcher avec grâce vers elle. Elle courut droit sur eux et se jeta dans leur bras. Puis elle se tourna vers les souverains de la Lothlórien et leur tendit le bras. Ils avancèrent vers elle et elle serra fort ses 4 parents contre elle, en les embrassant avec le même amour. D'un coup, toutes leurs inquiétudes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. Elle les aimerait autant les uns que les autres. Elle susurra d'un air mutin à l'oreille de ses parents :

-Papas, mamans. Pendant l'été, je pourrais aller sur Valinor pendant …heu… 2 mois.

-Pour nous il n'y a pas de problème ma puce. Répondirent Celeborn et Galadriel. Mais les souverains de Valinor eurent un autre discours.

-Oh ma petite fleur de violette, nous aurions vraiment été heureux de t'accueillir sur Valinor. Mais malheureusement, les deux arbres risqueraient de prendre toutes tes forces et tu t'endormiras pour ne plus te réveiller. Tu ne peux encore pas y aller. Patiente ma chérie. Tu as tout le temps de vivre ta vie au mieux sur Arda. Grâce à ce portail, nous viendront te voir tous les jours. Les arbres grandissent vite quand tu vis ta vie d'enfant. Alors continue à vivre ta vie d'enfant mon petit amour.

-D'accord papa. Papa ?

-Oui, répondirent en même temps Celeborn et Manwë pour la plus grande joie de Lysbeth qui éclata de rire suivit par les 4 adultes.

-Monsieur Elrond, il est très triste que sa moitié soit partie. Tu crois que c'est possible qu'elle revienne à lui ?

-Il faut le lui demander, mais je crois que cela est faisable. Tu n'as pas changer ma petite fleur de violette. Quand Miriel l'épouse de Finwë est partie pour les cavernes de Mandos, pour lui faire plaisir, tu avais tenté de la ramener, mais en vain. C'est l'une des seules fois où tu as échoué dans une de tes entreprises. C'est à partir de ce moment que tu as été aussi adorée par les elfes. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont voulu te suivre dans la mort à ta disparition, mais il y avait quelque chose qui les retenait. Et ce quelque chose, c'était l'espoir de ton retour. Nous allons repartir, car les Noldor font la fête à Valimar. Depuis ton retour, il y a tous les jours des fêtes. Ils nous ont demandé de t'apporter la preuve de ton statut. ( Il lui donna un diadème magnifique.) Vivement que les deux arbres redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient du temps de leur splendeur pour que tu puisses enfin poser le pied sur l'herbe douce de Valinor. Au revoir ma petite fleur de violette.

-Au revoir Papa. Et fait leur un bizou de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas ma douce. Pouffa le roi de Valinor.

-Au revoir ma Beriawen chérie.

-Au revoir maman.

Les deux souverains de Valinor passèrent à nouveau l'arche et celle – ci disparu quand les fleurs retombèrent sur le sol. Lysbeth était ravi de se trouver dans les bras de ses parents et ne se gênait pas pour leur embrasser la joue et leur serrer fort le cou. Les souverains la câlinèrent et lui firent des baisers aussi doux les uns que les autres. Puis ils rendirent leur fille à Lenwen qui leur dit d'une voix douce et triste : 

-Vos majestés, je lui ai appris tout ce que sa nature pouvait accepter, mais la limite est arrivée, je ne peux plus rien lui apprendre. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Personne ne peut contrôler Beriawen. Pourtant grâce à vous, elle connaît beaucoup plus de chose que dans sa vie antérieur. Merci, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

Les jours passèrent où elle apprenait à nager, à monter à cheval, bien qu'elle préférait monter Miel. Elle apprenait le quenya, elle parlait parfaitement bien le langage commun, elle ne faisait presque plus aucune faute de grammaire et de syntaxe. Elle apprenait à dessiner, à faire de la musique et à danser. Le temps passât si vite, qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le retour de Thranduil. Elle avait parlé à ses parents de ce que Thranduil voulait, une warg aussi douce que Miel et elle leur demanda la permission d'aller en chercher une. Celeborn et Galadriel réfléchirent un long moment avant de lui donner la permission mais accompagné d'Haldir et surtout de Miel. 

Ils partirent le soir même vers les plaines entre Fangorn et la Lothlórien, car d'après Haldir c'était l'heure où les wargs partaient en chasse. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, car ils furent attaquer par 2 wargs, un jaune tout moche et un autre brun foncé. Lysbeth s'approcha du jaune et Haldir lui dit :

-C'est un mâle, mais l'autre est une femelle. 

Miel se mit entre le warg jaune et Lysbeth qui se rapprocha de la femelle. L'animal se jeta sur elle pour la tuer, mais la fillette l'effleura et une douce lumière les entoura tous les deux. La louve resta à la regarder sans bouger tandis que Miel faisait fuir l'autre loup. Elle se mit à parler à la louve.

-Tu es très jolie, tu sais. Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrais bien te voir. Il est très grand, et très gentil. Et il adore les animaux.

Plus elle lui parlait plus la louve remuait la queue, à la fin, elle était totalement excitée et ne désirait que rencontrer cette personne. Haldir lui dit qu'il fallait repartir en Lothlórien, car il faisait nuit, il était très tard et l'enfant commençait à avoir du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes. Les deux loups, et le cheval foncèrent dans les bois dorés pour retourner le plus vite possible dans la cité elfique. Quand la louve apparu, tous les enfants se mirent à la caresser. L'animal venait d'être totalement accepter par des elfes 3 fois plus petits qu'elle. Elle commençait très bien sa nouvelle vie auprès des elfes, les enfants la cajolaient et les adultes la grattaient derrière les oreilles, endroit sensible par excellence. Sa fourrure était toute emmêlée et sale. Mais Lysbeth ne pouvait pas lui demander de se laver, puisqu'elle ne devait obéir qu'à Thranduil. Quoiqu'on peut essayer. Elle demanda à la louve :

-Tu es toute sale, ce serait bien si tu prenais un bain, comme cela ton nouvel ami te verra toute belle et toute propre. Tu es d'accord ?

La louve plongea dans un petit lac et se laissa laver par les elfes qui adoraient nettoyer la belle fourrure de Miel. Mais celle de la louve, était plus fine et beaucoup plus douce. Elle eut droit à la totale pendant que Lysbeth dormait, nettoyage, récurage, essorage et séchage. Puis elle eut droit au détartrage et au collier en cuir avec une pierre bleue. Après cela, la louve était totalement épuisée et s'endormit comme un chiot au pied du trône des souverains. Le lendemain, Celeborn et Galadriel eurent la surprise de voir la jeune louve dormir profondément devant leur trône. Galadriel toucha délicatement la fourrure de la louve et fondit quand elle la sentit si douce et si moelleuse. La louve émergea difficilement du sommeil mais ne put voir ceux qui l'avaient réveillée car ils étaient partis réveiller leur fille. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre de Lysbeth et Celeborn craqua totalement pour elle. Il était tellement fier d'elle qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'un jour elle pourrait les quitter. Mais tous les oisillons doivent un jour quitter le nid familiale. Mais pour le moment l'objet de ses pensées dormait profondément, le pouce dans la bouche et elle serrait Mitzy dans ses bras. Miel qui dormait au pied du lit de la fillette ouvrit un œil et silencieusement se déplaça pour pouvoir laisser les parents la réveiller avec tendresse. Galadriel lui caressa doucement la tête et récolta une douce lèchouille sur la main. Galadriel et Celeborn s'assirent doucement sur le lit de Lysbeth et la regardèrent dormir.

-Ma mie, notre fille est si belle, et elle dors si bienheureusement que j'ai des scrupules à devoir la réveiller.

-Oui, mon amour. Mais le roi Thranduil arrive aujourd'hui et elle doit être prête pour son départ.

-Tu as raison mon cœur. Lysbeth, ma douce. Tu dois te réveiller.

-Hummm, papa. J'ai encore envie de dormir. Marmonna – t – elle le pouce dans la bouche.

Galadriel sourit à son royal époux et murmura :

-Je sais comment la réveiller. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple et très amusant.

Elle repoussa doucement les couverture pour laisser apparaître le corps détendue de leur fille, elle souleva doucement une des chevilles de sa fille et lentement laissa glisser son doigt le long de la plante de ses pieds. Lysbeth grogna un peu. Elle recommença et sa fille se mit à glousser. Celeborn sourit tendrement en les voyant toute les deux. Alors il décida de s'y mettre aussi et commença à passer doucement sa main sur les flancs de sa fille qui n'arriva pas à se retenir et éclata de rire. Pendant 5 minutes, Lysbeth ne fit que rire et se tordre sur le lit. Puis enfin elle se leva et embrassa tendrement ses parents, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Cette fois – ci ce fut Celeborn qui lui fit prendre son bain, il adorait lui donner son bain qui se termina par l'inondation de la salle de bain et de Celeborn. Galadriel hurla de rire quand elle vit son royal époux trempé, ses beaux cheveux dégoulinant d'eau tomber sans volume sur son visage s'avancer vers elle avec un regard de chien battu. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva dans la baignoire tout habillée tandis que Lysbeth apportait secouer de rire des serviettes pour qu'ils se sèchent. La joie régnait en maîtresse absolu dans le royaume et pas que dans la famille royale, mais dans toute la population. Tous les jours, il y avait des rires, des chants et des danses. Les elfes de la Lórien qui étaient réputés pour leur sagesse venaient de retomber en enfance. 

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le fait qu'elle a pardonné à la communauté de l'anneau vous a fait plaisir et que vous allez m'envoyer plein de reviews. Mais attendez le prochain, chapitre, je vais en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au roi Thranduil. A +.


	26. Le couronnement

Le couronnement Chapitre 26

Les rires qui résonnaient dans toute la forêt faisait sourire tristement le Roi Thranduil qui s'engageait dans les bois. Arrivé devant le palais de Celeborn et Galadriel, un rire cristallin éclata dans l'air doux de Caras Caradhon. Et là bizarrement, il eut une envie folle de se joindre à ce rire, de danser et de chanter. Il sentit le désespoir qui étreignait son cœur s'envoler comme le brouillard disparaît quand apparaît le soleil. Il fut accueillit à bras ouvert par Lysbeth qui tenait la main d'une très belle elfe qui avait de magnifique cheveux dorés qui brillaient au soleil comme de l'or. Ses yeux couleur émeraude avait une lueur de tristesse et de résignation qu'il avait ressenti durant longtemps. Il se demanda comment Lysbeth qui avait réussit à le débarrasser de son désespoir en quelques secondes avait pu échoué avec cette gracieuse elfe. Le cours de ses pensées fut détourné quand Lysbeth lui parla de sa belle voix douce et cristalline :

-Monsieur Thranduil, je voudrais vous présenter Madame Lenwen. Elle est très gentille, et elle sait faire les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat de toute la terre du milieu.

Dame Lenwen devint rouge comme une pivoine pendant que Thranduil tentait de ne pas éclater de rire. La pauvre elfe ne savait plus du tout où se cacher, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à la princesse sans se faire tirer les oreilles par ses parents. Le roi Thranduil se disait que quand Lysbeth avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas autre part. Lysbeth quant à elle était parti tout mettre en place pour le cadeau de Thranduil. Lenwen se tourna vers le roi Thranduil et se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il y avait une immense sagesse qui se voyait au fond de ses prunelles saphirs. Elle sentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps chatouiller son cœur. Elle baissa humblement les yeux et ne put voir l'étrange lueur apparaître dans le regard de ce dernier. Galadriel et Celeborn qui venaient d'arriver les regardèrent tous les deux et comprirent tout le travail de leur fille afin de rendre tout le monde heureux, y compris Lenwen et Thranduil. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été si aimée à Valinor. Son don naturel pour aider les autres à recommencer à vivre la faisait aimer de tous et haïr de Melkor.

Avec un sourire complice, ils changèrent au dernier moment la disposition des convives. Ainsi Thranduil et Lenwen se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Lysbeth se trouvait près de ses parents et se forçait à manger comme eux, avec la même grâce. Les convives avaient énormément de mal à manger, car les pouvoirs de Lysbeth n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Des fleurs poussaient sur la table et éclosaient en émettant des pop assez bruyant aspergeant tout le monde de pollen. Des lapins couraient sur le sol en émettant des cris et des couinements aigus assez exaspérants. Des oiseaux multicolores apparaissaient d'un seul coup, chantaient comme des éperdus puis disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ensuite, une pluie de pétales roses apparu recouvrant tout d'un manteau odorant. Soudain, tous les convives se retrouvèrent avec une couronne de fleurs violettes sur la tête qui chantait à tue – tête " c'est la danse des canards qui en sortant de la mare se secouent le bas des reins et font coin – coin ". Pour ne pas s'étrangler avec son repas, Celeborn avait cessé de regarder autour de lui pour se concentrer sur son assiette et rien d'autre. Soudain, le silence absolu des convives lui fit craindre le pire. Il releva la tête et laissa tomber sa fourchette en même temps que sa mâchoire. La salle à manger avait disparue. A la place, ils se trouvaient dans une grande clairière dont le sol était recouvert de mousse moelleuse et de petites fleurs bleues et roses. Ils entendirent le doux murmure de l'eau, et se tournant, ils virent une petite cascade qui rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère, formant un petit bassin où nageait des poissons dorés et d'autres multicolores. Ils étaient émerveillés par ce que la princesse était capable de faire. C'était merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux. Tous les elfes présents avaient les larmes aux yeux en voyant une telle merveille. Le dessert arriva enfin servit par des elfes émerveillés par la toute nouvelle salle à manger. Inconsciemment, Thranduil prit la main de Lenwen et la serra fort comme pour lui transmettre sa joie de voir une telle beauté réapparaître dans un monde qui avait été si proche de la disparition. Lenwen rougie à nouveau violemment mais serra quand même la main du roi qui s'aperçu enfin de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il devint aussi rouge que la jeune femme qui avait réussit sans le vouloir à faire à nouveau battre son cœur. 

Lysbeth se leva, s'approcha du roi et lui demanda avec douceur, s'il voulait bien fermer les yeux. Celui – ci fronça un peu les sourcils se demandant la raison de cette demande si étrange, mais n'y voyant pas de mal, il accepta et ferma les yeux. Lysbeth passa plusieurs fois la main devant le visage du roi sous les regards rieur des invités pour être sûr qu'il ne trichait pas. Elle courut vers la porte, l'entrouvrit et apparu devant tout le monde, la louve. L'animal s'assit devant le roi, la langue pendante, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux pour pouvoir le lécher tout à son aise. Lysbeth se rassit près de ses parents et dit à haute et intelligible voix :

-A y est, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, monsieur Thranduil. 

Le roi ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul quand il se trouva face à deux grands yeux bleus glacier remplis d'un immense amour. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique se soit, il se retrouva par terre, entraînant Lenwen dans sa chute. La louve se mit à lécher comme une dingue les deux elfes. Quand elle les avait vu, elle avait totalement craqué pour son nouveau maître et elle l'espérait sa nouvelle maîtresse, même si Beriawen lui avait dit qu'ils étaient des amis. Thranduil et Lenwen se trouvèrent bientôt couvert de la bave gluante de la louve, et le roi suffocant sous son poids lui ordonna de se reculer. Elle lui obéit instantanément, et s'assit près de la chaise renversée, il fut agréablement surpris de son obéissance. Il se releva, aida Lenwen à faire de même, puis regarda avec attention la louve qui l'observait le regard rempli d'un amour et d'une fidélité sans limite. La louve avait une chaude couleur brun foncé avec des reflet roux, elle était légèrement plus petite que Miel, mais de peu. Il lui caressa la tête et la louve cru défaillir de bonheur. Beriawen avait raison, il aimait les animaux et elle était heureuse d'être là. Elle remuait la queue se retenant de ne pas se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Il était fasciné par la douceur et la finesse de sa fourrure. Il remarqua le collier avec la pierre bleue autour de son cou massif. Pourtant elle était un peu plus fine que Miel, et elle avait l'air beaucoup plus douce. Il eut véritablement le coup de foudre pour elle, sentiment réciproque pour la louve qui s'approcha doucement en frétillant de la queue et se mit à le renifler sous toute les coutures, lui et Lenwen qui ne ressenti aucune peur car elle aussi avait craqué pour la louve. Elle regrettait déjà que l'animal doive partir pour Mirkwood enfin, Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil lui gratta tendrement derrière l'oreille, puis se tournant vers Lysbeth qui tentait à nouveau de manger comme Lenwen lui avait appris, lui demanda :

-Princesse, je vous remercie de ce magnifique présent. Je l'adore, elle est tellement douce. Merci encore. Comment s'appelle – t – elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de la nommer. C'est votre amie et elle vous suivra où que vous alliez.

-Bien, je vais alors l'appeler Amaurëa. Car pour elle comme pour nous aujourd'hui est une aube nouvelle.

-C'est beau comme nom. Amaurëa. 

La louve toute nouvellement baptisée remua la queue comme une malade, renversant ceux qui se trouvait près d'elle, puis se rassit près de Thranduil. Le roi demanda à Lysbeth :

-Comment saviez – vous, pour le warg ?

-Lysbeth lit dans les pensées, mais elle ne nous a rien révélé, car vos pensées sont secrètes et même sous la torture elle ne dira rien. Expliqua Celeborn qui regardait sa fille très fier d'elle.

-Je lui fait toute confiance, vos altesses. Mais le temps passe et nous devons partir vers Minas Tirith à grand train. Le couronnement à lieu dans deux jours et nous sommes loin de la cité des hommes.

-Bien. Dit Celeborn.

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Lysbeth et ses parents allèrent dans la chambre de l'enfant prendre ses bagages ainsi que Mitzy. Puis ils descendirent rejoindre les autres dans la cour. Lysbeth vit avec joie que Lenwen allait les accompagner. Mais elle fit une tête de 3 kilomètres de long quand elle fut mis sur un cheval et non sur Miel. Lenwen et Thranduil étaient eux aussi à cheval. Amaurëa et Miel était côte à côte.

-Lysbeth ma chérie, tu ne peux pas monter Miel cette fois – ci. Car tu dois t'entraîner à monter d'autres animaux et surtout les chevaux. Miel te suivra et de plus, il pourra jouer avec Amaurëa.

-D'accord Papa. Au revoir papa, au revoir maman à bientôt. Dit – elle d'un ton un peu déçu.

-Au revoir ma chérie. On se retrouve à Minas Tirith. Dit sa mère en souriant.

Thranduil et toute l'escorte s'ébranla, Miel marchant à côté de Lysbeth et Amaurëa près du roi. Lysbeth grogna un peu de devoir être sur Laurisië et non sur Miel. Mais 10 minutes plus tard, le roi Thranduil et toute l'escorte poussaient leurs chevaux pour rattraper Lysbeth et Miel qui avaient prit une bonne avance sur eux. Mais elle arrêta son cheval à la lisière de la forêt et attendit que les autres la rattrapent. Le roi Thranduil suivit Amaurëa qui les amena à Lysbeth qui les attendait tranquillement. Il comprit que la petite pouvait sans problème suivre une cadence beaucoup plus soutenue et donna l'ordre de partir au galop. La troupe suivit Miel et Amaurëa qui prirent immédiatement une allure très rapide, tellement rapide que les chevaux avaient du mal à les rattraper. Lysbeth entra vite dans le jeu des deux fauves et poussa son cheval à la vitesse maximum. Elle dépassa les deux animaux et mena la troupe dans un train d'enfer. Mais le soleil se coucha et elle décida de ralentir pour enfin s'arrêter aux abords d'un marécage. Miel et Amaurëa décidèrent de rester près d'elle et de la protéger jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'escorte. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à venir et trouvèrent un campement dressé, avec emplacement pour les couvertures, un feu et même le repas qui finissait de cuire. Les elfes n'eurent qu'à installer leurs couvertures et à manger ce que la princesse avait fait. A force de rester avec la communauté de l'anneau, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses, Sam lui avait appris à faire la cuisine, Aragorn lui avait appris à monter un campement et allumer un feu. Le roi Thranduil fut très impressionné par les connaissances acquises par la fillette qui s'endormit le nez dans son assiette. Lenwen s'approcha d'elle, lui nettoya le visage avec douceur et la coucha tendrement sous les couvertures. 

En voyant la douceur des gestes de Lenwen, Thranduil se dit qu'elle serait une très bonne mère pour ses enfants. " Mais qu'est ce que je dis, elle ne voudra jamais quitter la Lothlórien. Et belle et sage comme elle est, elle doit déjà être mariée. Son époux a bien de la chance. ". Lenwen quant à elle pensait au roi. " Pourquoi est – il roi ? Il est si beau et si majestueux. Mais un roi de cette puissance doit – avoir une reine digne de lui et moi je ne suis rien. Son épouse a bien de la chance. Une chance que j'aimerai vraiment avoir. " Lenwen caressa un moment les cheveux de Lysbeth, puis repartit vers sa couche. Elle n'entendit pas le soupir d'exaspération qui venait de la couche de la fillette. La nuit fut calme et douce. Lysbeth se réveilla toute seule le lendemain au lever du soleil. Thranduil s'approcha pour la réveiller, mais elle était déjà en train de rouler sa couverture et ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Rapidement et efficacement, elle effaça toute trace de son passage, comme si elle n'était jamais venu dormir à cet endroit. En un rien de temps, la troupe repartie pour Minas Tirith. Ils durent traverser la rivière et en face d'eux se profilèrent les montagnes blanches et à l'extrémité, le Mindolluin et Minas Tirith le but de leur voyage. Lysbeth poussa à nouveau son cheval à galoper, mais cette fois – ci poursuivit de près par Thranduil qui tenta de battre la fillette à la course. 

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient arrivées en vue de Minas Tirith. Mais Lysbeth ne voulait pas qu'on la voit. Elle voulait faire une surprise à tout le monde. Il y avait un monde fou, et surtout, il y avait les membres de la communauté à l'entrée de la cité. Elle décida de faire demi – tour et de s'installer dans la forêt qui était collée à la cité afin de faire la surprise. Le roi Thranduil tenta de la faire changer d'avis, mais c'était comme essayer de soulever une montagne avec du fil dentaire, c'était peine perdue. Thranduil et Lenwen durent se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne bougera pas de la forêt. Amaurëa et Miel restèrent avec elle, Thranduil leur ayant ordonner de le faire. Thranduil et toute l'escorte sauf Lenwen qui décida de rester avec la princesse, allèrent à Minas Tirith saluer le nouveau roi. Le roi leur dit que le couronnement devait avoir lieu au lever du soleil et qu'elles devaient être prêtes à ce moment. 

Dans la forêt, Lysbeth fit apparaître une cascade avec un petit bassin et prit un bon bain. Elle se récura complètement de la tête aux pieds, puis elle se prépara pour la journée du lendemain. Elle aida aussi Lenwen à se préparer pour le lendemain. Elle lui tressa les cheveux du mieux possible pour la rendre encore plus belle que jamais et faire définitivement craqué le roi. Le matin arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, mais heureusement elle était prête enfin, elles étaient prêtes. 

La cérémonie se déroula devant les portes de la cité. Le peuple observait le silence en même temps qu'Aragorn remontait l'allée formé par les armées des capitaines de l'ouest. Il était habillé d'une cotte de maille noire, avec une ceinture argentée. Il portait une longue cape blanche comme la neige du Caradhras et serrée par la broche qui lui avait été offerte par Galadriel. Il était nu – tête, mais portait sur le front une étoile sur le front liée par une fine bandelette d'argent. Derrière lui marchait Eomer, Imrahil, Gandalf et les 4 hobbits. Boromir sortit de la cité et rencontra Aragorn au milieu de la foule. Derrière Boromir marchaient 4 hommes vêtus de l'armure et des hauts casques de la citadelle qui portaient un grand coffret de lebethron ( bois noir ) cerclé d'argent. Boromir s'agenouilla devant Aragorn et lui dit :

-Le dernier intendant du Gondor sollicite l'autorisation de remettre son mandat.

Puis il lui tendit une verge blanche, mais Aragorn la lui rendit en disant :

-Ce mandat n'est pas terminé et il sera tien et celui de tes héritiers, tant que durera ma lignée. Remplis maintenant ton office !

Boromir se releva et demanda au peuple du Gondor s'il voulait d'Aragorn comme roi légitime. Les gens du Gondor et les armées crièrent d'une seule voix :

-OUI !

Il continua en disant que la coutume d'autrefois voulait que le roi donne la couronne à son héritier ou d'aller chercher la couronne dans le tombeau où gisait le roi. Mais qu'aujourd'hui, il avait utilisé son pouvoir d'Intendant pour amener la couronne du dernier roi Eärnur et l'apporter au nouveau souverain. Les gardes qui portaient la boite s'approchèrent, Boromir l'ouvrit et poussa une exclamation de stupeur. La couronne avait disparu. Boromir devint de la même couleur que la cape d'Aragorn qui lui devint de la même couleur que l'ex – œil de Sauron. 

Il allait pour faire un pétage de plombs magistral, quand un vent frais et puissant se leva brusquement en força la foule à se séparer en deux. Thranduil comprit immédiatement le pourquoi du comment, mais resta silencieux afin de ne pas gâcher la surprise de tous. Le vent se calma un peu, et sur le chemin ainsi créé, des pétales de fleurs apparurent dans l'air et se déposèrent délicatement sur le sol, formant une allée rose et blanche. Venant du Nord, une lumière éclatante apparue, éblouissant tout le monde. Cette étrange lueur se rapprochait lentement d'eux. Les gardes se mettaient en position de défense au cas où. Puis la lumière commença à diminuer et une petite silhouette à peine plus grande que les hobbits se détacha. Aragorn plissa les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître cette silhouette qui avait l'air de porter quelque chose de très lourd. Soudain, il reconnu les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Il se mit à trembler, et posa sa main tremblante sur sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation de stupeur. La silhouette marchait avec la même grâce que la reine des Galadhrims, elle n'avait pas l'air de marcher, mais de flotter. Les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur les joues de ceux qui l'avaient connu et reconnu. La princesse des Galadhrims portait une longue robe blanche qui traînait avec élégance sur le sol. La robe montrait à tous son statut auprès des elfes, elle était incrustée de diamant et de pierres précieuses de toutes les couleurs qui la faisaient miroiter au soleil. Elle était brodée avec des fils d'or et d'argent qui créaient des motifs floraux et des arabesques sur le bustier, les manches, et le bas de la jupe. Sa tête était ceint d'un diadème en mithril, en ithildín et en or représentant deux arbres entrelacés. Les yeux des personnes présentes se posèrent sur ce qu'elle portait. Boromir reconnu immédiatement la couronne d'Eärnur. Lysbeth continua à s'avancer avec la même grâce vers Aragorn qui posa un genou devant elle, le visage en larme. Lysbeth lui donna la couronne en chuchotant :

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur Roi Elessar. J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez autant que je vous ai pardonné.

-Ma chérie, c'est à nous et non à toi de demander pardon. C'est nous qui avons fait cette terrible erreur. Pardonne – nous Lysbeth ma chérie. Nous avons eut tellement peur de te perdre que nous avons mal réagis.

-Je…je peux vous appelez à nouveau tonton ?

-Ce serait pour moi un honneur d'être nommé ainsi par la princesse des Galadhrims et la fille uniques des Valar.

Il y eut des oooooohhhhhhhhhh de stupéfaction quand les hommes découvrirent qui était cette enfant. Lysbeth souriait à Aragorn mais chuchota:

-Tonton Aragorn, tu pourrais prendre la couronne, elle est très lourde.

-Mais bien sûr ma petite puce chérie. Tu veux rester près de moi ?

-Non, je dois revenir près de monsieur Thranduil pour essayer de le marier avec dame Lenwen.

Aragorn pouffa de rire à cette déclaration, délesta la lourde couronne des mains de la fillette qui repartit chercher dame Lenwen. Pendant ce temps, Aragorn leva la couronne en l'air et prononça les même parole qu'avait dit son ancêtre Elendil quand il arriva de Númenor en terre du milieu :

-Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinoma maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar – metta. 

Puis au lieu de mettre la couronne sur sa tête, il demanda que Frodon l'apporte et que Gandalf lui pose sur la tête. Ce que firent les deux amis du roi Elessar. Puis Boromir s'écria :

-Vive le roi.

Cri fut reprit par toute l'assemblée, enfin presque toute l'assemblée, car Lysbeth venait d'arriver avec Lenwen et le Roi Thranduil se mit littéralement à baver sur elle, la dévorant des yeux. Son fils voyant la tête de son père, suivit son regard et comprit qu'une femme allait bientôt réparer le cœur meurtri de son père. Il vit près de la jeune femme, Lysbeth et derrière la fillette deux fauves, Miel que tout le monde connaissait et un autre qui s'installa au pied de son père et qui regardait le roi sylvestre avec adoration. Il était un peu jaloux que son père regarde une autre femme que sa mère, mais il comprenait enfin la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir son père à la mort de son épouse et le voir heureux lui remontait le moral. Il était intrigué par le gros fauve qui était couché devant les pied de son père, il était plus fin que Miel, et avait l'air plus doux. Il regarda la jeune femme elfe et vit une douleur sourde et du désespoir hanté son regard émeraude. Il se demanda pourquoi Lysbeth ne l'avait pas soigné, peut – être qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

A suivre. 


	27. La terrible vérité

La terrible vérité. Chapitre 27

Lenwen rougit encore plus quand elle vit la réaction de Thranduil. Le roi tendit avec délicatesse le bras et la jeune elfe posa avec la main dessus acceptant la présence du roi à ses côtés. Legolas et Aragorn pouffèrent de rire en voyant les deux elfes marcher côte à côte, comme un vieux couple marié.

De voir son père aimer une autre femme lui fit vraiment plaisir. Mais son plus grand plaisir était de revoir Lysbeth en vie et en pleine forme. Il mit un genou à terre devant elle puis la serra fort contre lui en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime ma petite puce. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Je t'ai totalement pardonné tonton Legolas. Et je t'aime aussi. TONTON FRODON ! !

Elle se précipita et se jeta sur le pauvre hobbit qui se retrouva les 4 fers en l'air sous la violence du choc. Il était en train de se noyer sous les câlins d'une petite elfe toute folle de joie et de bonheur. Il eut un peu de mal à se redresser, ouvrit la bouche et ne la referma pas. Il avait quitté une petite humaine, et il retrouvait une princesse elfique de toute beauté. Sam qui la regardait sous toutes les coutures s'exclama :

-Mademoiselle Lysbeth. Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu. Vous avez drôlement changé. Sans vos cheveux noirs et vos yeux violets, je ne vous aurais pas reconnu. Vous ressemblez vraiment à une elfe maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu me vouvoie tonton Sam ?

-Parce que vous êtes une princesse elfe.

-Et alors tonton Aragorn, il ne me vouvoie pas, il me tutoie.

-Oui, mais lui il est roi.

-Et alors, c'est mon tonton, comme toi. Tu fais parti de ma famille.

-Heu…

-Là tu t'es fait avoir mon cher Sam. Ricana Frodon sous les rires de la communauté de l'anneau. 

Elle sauta au cou de Merry et Pippin. Puis Boromir l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer dans les airs pour la plus grande joie de l'enfant qui riait comme une petite folle. Boromir la mit dans les bras de son frère qui la serra contre lui en lui murmurant dans l'oreille avec un petit sourire mutin :

-La prochaine fois, j'arriverai à t'attraper, et je t'accrocherais à ton lit et Miel à un arbre.

Elle arriva bientôt devant Gandalf. Elle avait peur de sa réaction et lui avait peur qu'elle le rejette. Il prit les devants et s'approcha doucement d'elle avec un air penaud sur le visage. Il s'accroupit pour être à son niveau et lui dit d'une voix emplie de tristesse :

-Princesse Lysbeth Beriawen. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles et plus plates excuses pour ce que je vous ai fait subir devant les portes noires. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison, mais quand j'ai appris votre présence en ses lieux, j'ai eu très peur qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose de regrettable.

-Je ne risquais rien, car je ne me suis pas battue, c'est Beriawen qui l'a fait. Toute seule, l'œil moche m'aurait fait du mal, alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Beriawen. C'est elle qui a tout fait. Mais elle est partie et elle ne reviendra jamais. Elle me manque. Acheva – t – elle d'un ton plus triste.

-Elle n'est pas partie, puisque c'est toi. Tu es Beriawen, mais Beriawen enfant. Plus tu grandiras, plus tu lui ressembleras. Répondit Gandalf en la serrant tendrement contre lui.

Aragorn s'approcha d'elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille : 

-Bien jouer Lysbeth. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à changer le statut du roi Thranduil. Il va enfin passer de célibataire à elfe marié.

-Merci tonton Aragorn.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-D'accord. Miel tu viens ?

-Warf.

Elle allait pour sauter sur le dos du warg, quand le roi Thranduil l'attrapa par la taille et la remit sur ses pieds.

-Désolé princesse. Mais votre père m'a demandé de vous empêchez de monter Miel. Vous devez apprendre à monter à cheval.

Aragorn l'a prit dans ses bras, puis entra dans la cité pour commencer son travail de roi. Le peuple du Gondor criait de joie et de bonheur. Lysbeth avait entouré de ses bras le cou d'Aragorn qui lui soutenait ses fesses de son bras. Mais quand Aragorn enfin Elessar voulu entrer dans la salle du trône, il étouffa une exclamation de douleur quand Lysbeth se mit à lui serrer le cou comme pour l'étrangler. Il coassa :

-Lysbeth, serre moins fort. Tu m'étouffes.

-Il y a le méchant monsieur qui va me faire du mal.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, le méchant est parti, il ne reviendra jamais. Gémit – il.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda – t – elle d'une petite voix en desserrant un peu son étreinte. 

-Oui, je te le jure !

Aragorn put enfin reprendre son souffle et entra dans la salle du trône. Lysbeth ouvrait de grands yeux, car la salle avait complètement changé, il y avait de belles teintures aux murs, des fleurs qui décoraient toute la pièce et parfumaient agréablement l'atmosphère. Aragorn la déposa doucement devant le trône et allât s'asseoir dessus. Il rendit ses jugements. Donna des récompenses à ceux qui l'avaient mérité et des punitions à ceux qui l'avaient mérité, logique. Boromir demanda à rester dans la cité des rois et pouvoir ainsi tenir son rôle d'intendant du royaume du Gondor du mieux possible. ( Mea culpa, je reconnais que j'avais tort et que Boromir a du plomb dans la cervelle.) Il donna l'Ithilien à Faramir comme principauté à la seule condition d'habiter à Emyn Arnen à portée de vue de Minas Tirith. Car expliqua – il, la cité de Minas Ithil était vouée à la destruction le mal ayant régné trop longtemps dessus. Et comme Faramir aimait cette région, il était normal qu'il la dirige. Le jeune homme fut plus que ravi, il allait pouvoir fonder une famille avec Eowyn qui avait accepté sa difficile demande en mariage, il s'était entraîner avec son frère pendant un mois avant de faire le grand saut. Et nombreux était ceux qui continuaient à les regarder d'un œil bizarre après avoir vu Faramir un genou à terre faire une demande en mariage à son frère. 

Pendant le conseil, Lysbeth tenta de sortir de la pièce, mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un l'empêchait de partir. Une fois se fut Faramir qui la retint avant qu'elle n'arrive à sortir de la salle, puis se fut Eomer qui l'attrapa par le col, ensuite, se fut Imrahil qui lui fit les gros yeux en la remettant devant le trône. Enfin Boromir commença à pouffer de rire et la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens. Lysbeth soupirait comme une pauvre malheureuse et se mit à tresser les cheveux de Boromir à la manière des elfes. Le nouvel intendant du Gondor se retenait d'éclater de rire pour ne pas offenser le roi. Quand Aragorn eut terminé, il descendit du trône et éclata de rire quand il vit Boromir les cheveux tresser et attacher. Le jeune homme mit la fillette dans les bras du roi. Lysbeth ne voulait pas rester dans les bras des adultes, elle voulait courir et jouer, et pas s'ennuyer dans une grande salle remplie d'adulte, elle se tortillait dans les bras d'Aragorn pour descendre, mais en vain, car le roi l'amena dans la salle à manger pour le banquet. 

Enfin il la descendit, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas en direction de la table, elle fut assaillie par tous les invités. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête et commençait vraiment à avoir peur de tout ce monde sachant qu'elle ne connaissait personne et que les autres étaient très loin d'elle et introuvables. Elle fit la première chose qui vint dans son esprit effrayé :

-HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. TTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! ! 

Aragorn se leva d'un bond, se précipita pour trouver Lysbeth adossé au mur complètement terrifiée et en larme. Le roi l'a prit dans ses bras et la consola en ordonnant aux autres de s'éloigner. Elle s'agrippait à son cou et rien ne semblait la calmer. Elle pleurait :

-Ze veux mon papa et ma maman. Les monsieurs y me font peur. Snif…

-Cchhhhuuuuut. Calme – toi Lysbeth ! Je suis là, tu vois ?

-Uuuuiiii ! ! Pleurnicha – t – elle. 

-Tu vas rester près de moi et ils ne viendront plus t'embêter.

-Uuuiiiiiiii ! ! Renifla – t – elle.

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Uuuiiiii ! ! Dit – elle en se calmant un peu.

Il l'emmena vers sa place et l'assit sur un siège près de lui. La fillette regarda d'un œil soupçonneux les invités qui étaient un peu gêné d'avoir effrayer la fille des souverains de la Lothlórien. Assise entre Boromir et Aragorn, elle se sentait en sécurité et papotait tranquillement avec ses tontons jusqu'au moment où les domestiques apportèrent les entrées. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés devant la diversité des mets qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle attendit qu'Aragorn commence, car chez papa et maman on ne mange qu'après que maman et papa aient commencé à manger. Elle s'assit bien droit sur la chaise et attendit, attendit, attendit sans savoir que les autres attendaient que se soit elle qui commence le repas étant l'invité d'honneur. Elle leva les yeux et vit que tout le monde l'observait. Elle regarda Aragorn et lui demanda dans sa tête :

-_Tonton, pourquoi tout le monde il me regarde ?_

-Ils attendent que tu commence à manger !

-Mais chez papa et maman, on doit attendre que papa et maman ils commencent avant de manger !

-D'accord, alors je vais commencer.

Devant les invités un peu surpris, le roi commença le repas, et les autres suivirent. Lysbeth fit honneur au plat et à ses parents en mangeant avec toute la grâce que lui avait appris Lenwen au grand dam de celle – ci et de Thranduil qui se doutaient de ce qui allait arriver. Miel et Amaurëa s'étaient déjà réfugié sous la table. Les deux elfes regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose, mais c'était faire fi de toutes les convenances. Le repas fut assez calme et il n'y eut pas trop de dégâts. Si bien sûr on ne compte pas la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattit dans la grande salle trempant tout le monde, puis les chèvres qui coururent dans toute la pièce pour brouter les cheveux des hobbits qui ne comprenaient plus rien comme les autres. Ensuite, ils eurent droit à des abeilles qui commencèrent à butiner les fleurs qui venaient de pousser sur la table et à bourdonner autour les oreilles des convives. Puis des papillons se mirent à voleter dans toute la pièce et certains se posèrent sur le nez des convives qui éternuèrent entraînant les rires des autres.

Lysbeth n'avait pas l'air dérangé par ses manifestations, car son pouvoir la protégeait. Elle était l'une des seules à ne pas être mouillée car son pouvoir la protégeait. Les autres secs étaient Thranduil et Lenwen qui avaient oublié pour une soirée les convenances et c'étaient réfugiés sous la table avec les deux fauves qui les protégeaient des chèvres. Tous s'étaient demandés pour quelle raison le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, s'étaient cachés sous la table. Lysbeth releva la tête en entendant les éternuements répétitifs des invités. Et quand elle les vit tout mouiller, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi êtes – vous tout mouillé ?

Aragorn lui lança un regard noir et compris pourquoi les elfes s'étaient cachés. Ils savaient ce qui allaient arriver, et ils ne les avaient pas prévenus. Thranduil et Lenwen sortirent de dessous la table et pouffèrent de rire en voyant la tête des autres. Le roi Sylvestre leur dit d'un ton apaisant :

-Veuillez pardonner à Lysbeth Beriawen. Quand elle essaie de manger avec grâce, ses pouvoirs se déchaînent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler et sans qu'elle le sache.

-Père ? Demanda Legolas dans le bruit ambiant, d'un ton un peu froissé, car il était trempé alors que son père n'avait pas reçu une seule goutte d'eau.

-Oui, yondo ?

-Tu savais qu'elle allait venir et qu'elle était à l'abri en Lothlórien. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ne m'as – tu pas prévenu ?

-Parce qu'elle voulait te faire une surprise. Et s'en a été une. Non ?

-Oui, ada. Tu as raison, ça a été une belle surprise. Et c'est aussi une surprise de te voir avec une aussi belle elfe. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu rire, ni même sourire. En fait, depuis la mort de mère.

-Tu accepte que je regarde et que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère ?

-Oui ada.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, car j'ai enfin compris ce que tu as pu ressentir à la mort de mère. Enfin, je pense. C'est comme si mon cœur c'était brisé en petits morceaux. C'était horriblement douloureux.

-Yondo nin, tu n'as pas ressenti ce que j'ai subi à la mort de ta mère, car tu serais mort de chagrin, comme je serais mort si je ne vous avais pas eu toi ainsi que tes frères et sœurs. Pendant tous ces siècles, je n'ai vécu que pour vous sans penser à moi. Et pour la première fois je vais le faire et pourtant j'ai peur. Yondo nin et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Elle est si belle et si sage qu'elle doit – être déjà marié, et son époux a bien de la chance. Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Legolas ?

En voyant son père si sage, si vieux et si rempli d'expérience lui demander des conseils comme un adolescent amoureux, Legolas ne put retenir un petit rire joyeux. Il murmura à son père :

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si elle ressent des sentiments envers toi. Et tu seras fixé.

-NON ! Tous se tournèrent vers lui étonnés par son cri il s'excusa d'un signe de tête et reprit doucement en même temps que les conversations : Cela ne se fait pas, et de plus je n'oserai jamais lui demander. Mais toi, tu pourrais le faire. S'il te plait ?

Soudain, ils entendirent un petit rire et se tournant vers le son, ils virent Lysbeth regarder alternativement Thranduil et Lenwen, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le roi commença à blêmir quand il vit la fillette se tortiller pour descendre de sa chaise, s'approcher de Lenwen et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir. Puis elle remonta sur sa chaise avec l'aide d'Aragorn, fit un petit sourire aux deux elfes et un clin d'œil comme si elle avait révélé ses sentiments les plus profonds à Lenwen. Il se leva avec un air paniqué quand il vit Lenwen le regarder bizarrement, un air déçu sur le visage. Il parla tout fort dans un silence quasi – religieux :

-Je vous prie de me pardonner, si je vous ai blessé de quelque manière que se soit dame Lenwen. Vous connaissez maintenant mes sentiments envers vous et je vous prie à nouveau d'accepter mes excuses si l'amour que je ressens pour vous vous porte ombrage.

Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux et Lenwen devenait rouge comme une pivoine et le regardait avec un air de stupéfaction la plus complète sur le visage. Elle n'avait l'air de rien comprendre. Thranduil ne comprenait plus rien non plus. Il tressaillit quand Legolas éclata de rire. Thranduil lui lança un regard noir qui fit redoubler le rire de son fils qui était littéralement plié en deux. Soudain, ils entendirent des petits rires venant de Lysbeth.

-J'ai réussieuh, j'ai réussieuh. Chantonna – t – elle tandis que tous les invités éclataient de rire et recommencèrent à discuter sans s'occuper du roi sylvestre.

Lenwen et Thranduil comprirent que la fillette leur avait tendu un piège et qu'ils étaient tombés allègrement dedans. Thranduil demanda d'un ton furieux :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous étiez tristes tous les deux et puis je savais que vous vous aimiez alors je vous ai un peu aider et comme ça maintenant vos cœurs ils battent à nouveau ensemble.

-J'oubliais que tu pouvais lire dans les pensées. Que lis – tu maintenant ?

-Que si vous m'attrapez, je risque la pire des fessées. Que vous trouvez Madame Lenwen très jolie, mais que même si vous aimez Madame Lenwen, vous aimerez toujours Lyana. Que vous êtes très fier de vos enfants et que vous espérez qu'ils l'acceptent totalement. Et puis vous êtes très content d'Amaurëa, que sa langue est très douce et que vous adorez quand elle vous lèche le visage. Et puis vous avez peur que Madame Lenwen ne vous aime pas et qu'Amaurëa ne l'aime pas, et puis vous aimeriez que Miel et Amaurëa aient des bébés. Et enfin que tonton Legolas il se trouve enfin une petite amie et qu'il arrête de regarder Madame Lenwen comme cela où il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Thranduil qui passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel éclata de rire quand elle lança cette menace sur Legolas qui rougit de gêne. Il lui demanda :

-Et que pense dame Lenwen ?

-Papa m'a dit que si quelqu'un me donnait la permission, je pouvais dire ce qu'il pensait mais sinon c'était secret et je ne devais rien dire, absolument rien dire. Madame Lenwen ne m'a pas donné la permission, alors je ne dirais rien.

Lenwen lui fit un grand sourire et lui murmura avec douceur :

-Que suis – je en train de penser ?

-Et bien, que vous avez fait du bon travail avec moi, mais que je devrais cesser de tenter de ressembler à maman ou alors vous allez tous finir noyer. Que vous êtes fier de m'avoir eut comme élève et que vous trouvez que Miel et Amaurëa sont beaucoup mieux élever que tonton Merry et tonton Pippin. Que les conversations de monsieur Ereinwë sont franchement ennuyeuses et vous vous demandez comment vous avez pu vivre aussi longtemps près d'un rasoir pareil. Et puis vous vous demandez comment monsieur Thranduil peut avoir des yeux aussi beaux et vous vous demandez aussi pourquoi il vous regarde alors que vous n'êtes rien. C'est pas vrai, vous êtes quelqu'un, et quelqu'un de très gentil et le premier qui dit le contraire, je demande à Miel de le manger.

-Et moi, je le demande à Amaurëa. Dit Thranduil d'un ton sombre.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux quitter la Lothlórien car c'est le seul endroit où l'on ne me juge pas selon mes origines. Je suis la fille d'Ilyann. Ilyann le traître, celui qui a trahi les elfes pour Morgoth. Personne ne pourrais aimer la fille d'un traître. Pleura – t – elle alors que le silence venait à nouveau de se faire. 

Certains regard se firent haineux surtout du côté des jumeaux. Lysbeth avait à nouveau cet air endormi, comme si son esprit était parti vers un autre monde. Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle jusqu'au moment où elle reprit la parole d'une voix forte et claire :

-Ilyann. Dit la fillette d'un ton rêveur, tous se tournèrent vers elle. Ilyann reprit – elle. L'elfe le plus courageux de la terre du Milieu qui parti pour Angband afin d'espionner Morgoth et donner les informations à Fingolfin le roi des Noldor. Mais il fut trahi quand il tenta de sauver les elfes pris pas ce démon. Il réussit son entreprise mais paya de sa vie son héroïsme. Et personne n'a jamais eut vent de son courage, à l'exception de son père qui perdit son fils adoré.

Elle eut l'air de se réveiller et regarda étonner les autres qui la regardaient avec les yeux ronds, sauf Lenwen qui fondit à nouveau en larmes. Après tous ses millénaires, le nom de sa famille était enfin lavé de tout soupçon de traîtrise. Gandalf parlât d'une voix douce :

-Vous pouvez être fier de votre père et de votre famille. Et sachez que par le sang, votre père était descendant de Fingolfin. Il était en fait son fils cadet. De ce fait Dame Lenwen, vous êtes la princesses des Noldor donc vous êtes plus que digne d'être unie au roi Thranduil.

-Les seuls à m'avoir accepter ont été le seigneur Celeborn et la dame Galadriel. Et voilà que maintenant je peux enfin vivre la tête haute sans avoir honte de mon nom. Merci princesse. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercié. 

-Ben en fait, si vous vouliez dire vos sentiments à monsieur Thranduil, peut – être qu'il oublierai de me donner la fessée.

Lenwen lui fit un grand sourire et dit au roi Thranduil qui était d'un beau blanc quoique légèrement teinté de gris.

-Majesté, les sentiments que vous ressentez sont réciproques. Mais par mon ascendance, je n'osais vous avouer les sentiments qui remplissais mon cœur.

-Vous parlez bien, madame Lenwen. J'espère qu'un jour, je parlerai aussi bien que vous et que mon papa et ma maman soient très fier de moi.

-Je crois qu'ils le sont déjà. Mais il est vrai qu'ils le seront encore plus si à leur arrivé, votre syntaxe et votre grammaire deviennent excellente.

-Oui. D'accord, je ferai…heu…

-Pas de …heu…

-Oui, D'accord, je ferai…ce qu'il faudra pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Dit – elle avec un grand sourire tandis que Lenwen la félicitait ainsi que Thranduil qui la rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait échappé à la fessée.

A suivre


	28. le mariage d'Aragorn

Disclamer, tous les persos appartiennent à Tolkien sauf Lysbeth et deux missiles poilus et baveux. 

Le mariage d'Aragorn. chapitre 28

La fête dura longtemps ponctuée de temps à autres par une ondée chaude d'été. Les hobbits entraînés par la pluie se mirent à chanter des chansons de la comté, même Frodon. Mais Lysbeth sentait quand même l'ombre planer sur le cœur du jeune hobbit et assombrir son âme. Et cette ombre là, elle ne pouvait pas la soigner, seule la paix de Valinor pouvait faire quelque chose. Ce fut la dernière chose auquel elle pensa et se réveilla le lendemain dans un lit chaud, dame Lenwen veillant sur son sommeil. Lysbeth lui fit un sourire ensommeillé, mais se fit une joie de tremper Lenwen quand elle lui fit prendre son bain. Lysbeth était vraiment heureuse, car l'ombre qui assombrissait le cœur de la belle elfe avait disparu et son bonheur allait être parfait.

Le temps passa vite, Thranduil et Lenwen annoncèrent leur décision de se marier après le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen à Eryn Lasgalen. Lenwen était complètement libre, et même pour la première fois était traité comme une princesse et non plus comme une pestiférée. En effet, les fils d'Elrond étaient partis répendre la nouvelle de la véritable histoire d'Ilyann qui fut surnommé Ilyann le sauveur, parce que c'est ce qu'il avait été et il avait payé chère sa bravoure et sa générosité. Lenwen était pour la première fois de sa vie heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Elle avait enfin rencontré l'amour avec un grand A, et elle pouvait sortir de la Lothlórien. Elle se demanda : 

-Comment ma petite Elaurë va réagir à l'annonce de mon mariage prochain ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir. 

-Bonjours ma mie, tu te perds dans les étoiles. Murmura Thranduil en lui embrassant tendrement le cou.

-Je pensais à ma fille, et j'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de me remarier. Il est vrai que mon époux m'a abandonné quand il a découvert mon ascendance et il est parti pour Valinor en rompant tous liens avec ma fille et moi.

-Votre fille. Comment se nomme – t – elle ?

-Elle se nomme Elaurë. Elle est toute petite elle a à peine 300 ans. C'est la lumière de ma vie, elle adore l'eau, elle pourrait vivre dans l'eau si je n'étais obligé de l'en empêcher. Nombreux sont les elfes qui la surnomment la fille de l'eau. Je n'ai plus qu'elle dans la vie. Depuis le départ de son père, je n'ai vécu que pour elle. Si je ne l'avais pas eu, je me serais laissé mourir de chagrin. Mais vous, avez – vous des enfants ?

-Oui, j'en ai 3. Legolas est mon aîné et l'héritier du trône d'Eryn Lasgalen. Mon cadet se nomme Aiwë, il a la douceur de sa mère. Nous l'avons appelé ainsi, car le jour de sa naissance, un petit oiseau s'est posé sur sa main. Et ma benjamine se nomme Míriel, c'est le joyau de mon royaume, sa mère est morte quelque temps plus tard. Elle a été victime d'une attaque d'orque. Míriel ressemble tellement à sa mère, elle a les mêmes yeux gris qu'elle et quand elle me regarde, c'est comme si je revoyais Lyana. J'aimerai toujours Lyana, mais je veux à nouveau vivre et sentir mon cœur battre pour quelqu'un. Et je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez ce quelqu'un et j'espère que notre union sera heureuse. Et sachez que je me battrais pour vous, si votre misérable époux osait revenir, il aurait à faire personnellement à moi. Je vous le promets melamin nin. 

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion sur les murs aux yeux de toute la population de Minas Tirith. Legolas était parti pour Eryn Lasgalen afin de prévenir ses frères et sœur que leur père allait se remarier. Les réactions furent toutes sauf mitigés :

-Enfin, je me demandais quand père allait enfin se décider à se trouver une nouvelle femme.

-Sois un peu plus respectueux envers ton père, Aiwë. Ada a beaucoup souffert de la mort de nana. Il lui a fallu du temps avant de faire son deuil. Mais je suis vraiment heureuse pour lui, on va enfin pouvoir le voir revivre. Et tu dis que c'est grâce à qui ?

-A Lysbeth Beriawen, la fille de Celeborn et de Galadriel.

-Mais ils n'ont pas d'enfant à part Celebrian, mais elle est parti pour les terres immortelles.

-C'est leur fille adoptive, mais elle est aussi et surtout la fille de Manwë et de Varda. C'est une valie très puissante et dans leur infinie sagesse, les Valar leur ont demandé d'élever leur fille, comme si elle était la leur. C'est une enfant adorable, et très douce. Tu l'adorais Míriel. 

-Je le pense, si toi mon frère tu apprécie autant cette enfant, alors je pense que nous pourrions être de bonnes amis.

-Tu as raison, ma sœur. C'est le trésor de la Lothlórien. Les elfes de ce royaume mourraient tous avec joie pour lui sauver la vie.

-Quand la verrons – nous ?

-Au mariage d'ada et de Lenwen. Après le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen qui aura lieu dans 2 mois. Pendant cette période, Ada nous a demandé de tout préparer pour leur mariage. 

-C'est parfait, je m'occupe du repas. S'exclama Aiwë.

-Moi, je m'occupe de la décoration. S'exclama Míriel.

- Et je m'occupe aussi de la cérémonie. S'exclama Aiwë.

-Non, on s'occupe de la cérémonie, à deux cela sera plus facile que tout seul.

-D'accord. Et toi Legolas, tu fais quoi ?

-Je vais retourner à Minas Tirith afin d'être le témoin d'Aragorn. Je reviendrais avec Ada et Lenwen à la fin du mariage.

-Quand vas – tu repartir mon frère ? Demanda Aiwë.

-Je vais repartir demain. Je n'aime pas rester trop loin de Lysbeth aussi longtemps.

-Mais tu es arrivé hier. S'exclama Míriel.

-Je sais, mais je dois repartir.

Le lendemain, Legolas reparti vers Minas Tirith tandis que Míriel et son frère discutait de l'étrange comportement de leur aîné.

-Moi je te dit que Legolas est totalement mordu. Et le plus amusant, c'est qu'il ne le sais pas.

-Oui, petit frère, et il croit l'aimer comme un grand frère. 

.

.

.

Legolas mit deux semaines pour revenir à Minas Tirith. Quand il vit Lysbeth, il l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer dans les airs pour la plus grande joie de la fillette qui riait comme une petite folle. Les elfes et les hommes présents adoraient la princesse de la Lothlórien, elle ne se prenait pas pour une princesse, mais pour une petite fille comme les autres. Ils avaient du mal à la suivre, car elle courrait dans tous les sens poursuivit par deux fauves qui la protégeaient comme si elle était leur petite. Au début les habitants de Minas Tirith avaient eut peur de Miel et d'Amaurëa, mais quand Elladan et Elrohir avaient été poursuivit par les deux fauves dans toute la ville pour finalement se retrouver écraser contre le mur, avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux très à la mode en Lothlórien quand Miel est présent, ils éclatèrent de rire et adoptèrent les deux fauves. 

Quand les fils d'Elrond remontèrent vers le palais, Gandalf et toute la communauté de l'anneau éclatèrent de rire et subirent le regard noirs des jumeaux couverts de bave. Mais les rires redoublèrent faisant écumer de rage les deux elfes qui leur ordonnèrent de cesser immédiatement de ricaner bêtement, mais rien ne les arrêta, sauf quand deux fauves baveurs leur sautèrent dessus et leur firent la même chose qu'aux elfes qui s'assirent tranquillement et regardèrent en discutant posément des différentes attaques des deux fauves. Même Gandalf ne fut pas épargné par Miel et Amaurëa. Les hobbits furent les derniers à être attraper par les deux fauves. Tous eurent le droit à une autre douche, mais cette fois – ci, ils ne s'approchèrent pas des deux animaux qui étaient partis à la découverte de la cité blanche.

Les 2 mois passèrent assez vite. Le temps passe toujours trop vite quand on s'amuse, et Lysbeth passait son temps à s'amuser. Le matin, elle travaillait dur pour bien apprendre à lire et à écrire, mais l'après – midi était totalement libre et on la voyait souvent courir poursuivit par les enfants eux – même poursuivit par un voir 2 loups déchaînés. Les adultes quelques soient leur race adoraient entendre les cris de joie et les rires qui résonnaient dans la cité en reconstruction. Cet âge qui approchait voyait le renouveau des elfes, mais aussi celui des hommes. 

Un matin, Lysbeth et Aragorn encore un peu endormis et en pyjamas était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner en tentant de se réveiller complètement. De temps à autre, Lysbeth baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étirait, tandis qu'Aragorn riait dans son bol de café. Lysbeth, elle buvait du chocolat au lait avec du pain blanc et de la confiture. Elle avait du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. Elle avait porté le bol au niveau de sa bouche pour boire une grande rasade de chocolat. Aragorn baissa un instant les yeux pour beurrer un autre toast, puis quand il releva les yeux, Lysbeth ne bougeait plus et le chocolat brûlant lui coulait sur la main. Soudain, elle lâcha le bol qui roula sur la table arrosant les environs de chocolat chaud puis se brisa à terre avec un bruit de tonnerre faisant sursauter le roi qui commença à paniquer en voyant l'air vague de l'enfant ainsi que son regard vide et terne. Il se leva d'un bond, se précipita vers elle, tenta de la réveiller mais en vain. Soudain, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir vers la porte en s'égosillant :

-PAPAAAAA ! MAMAAAM ! MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLLL ! ! !

Le fauve arriva et une petite elfe toute ébouriffée, couverte de chocolat et en pyjamas sauta sur son dos, suivit de près par Aragorn en pyjamas aussi et qui était ravi de remonter sur le fauve. Les gardes virent passer leur roi et la princesse elfe sur un warg tout fou, une bonne odeur de chocolat les suivant. Miel traçait comme un malade dans la plaine du Pelenor puis soudain, il accéléra pour atteindre la vitesse de croisière d'un missile Tomahawk en approche final de sa cible. Aragorn avait du mal à retenir des cris de joie, il n'était jamais allé aussi vite sauf pour l'épisode du gouffre de Helm. Enfin, 1 heure plus tard, Aragorn vit une troupe assez importante s'approcher lentement d'eux. Miel se mit à hurler de joie. La troupe s'arrêta et deux silhouettes descendirent de cheval et attendirent près de leur monture. Avant même que Miel soit arrêté, Lysbeth était dans les bras de son père qui la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Elle s'accrochait au cou de son père et lui embrassait tout le visage pendant que Miel portant toujours Aragorn bondissait dans tous les sens. Celeborn la serrait fort contre lui en murmurant de douces paroles à ses oreilles. Ensuite, elle allât dans les bras de sa mère et lui fit d'énormes câlins. Puis elle se mit à sucer son pouce et soudain s'exclama: 

-Maman, mon pouce il sent le chocolat. Tu veux goûter maman ?

Sa mère embrassa la main de sa fille et sentit le chocolat qui avait coulé sur sa main. Galadriel en riant fit semblant de manger la main de Lysbeth qui éclata de rire entraînant tout le monde. Galadriel regardant sa fille et Aragorn vit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore habillés, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas dû terminer leur petit déjeuné et que la fillette était parti sans prendre le temps de se changer. Bien confortablement accroché à sa mère, le pouce dans la bouche, la fillette regarda tout autour d'elle et reconnue avec joie Elrond et Arwen. Elle lâcha le cou de sa mère et tendit les bras vers Elrond qui la prit avec un grand sourire.

-Alors comment ça va princesse depuis la dernière fois ?

-Très bien monsieur Elrond, et j'ai même trouvé un nouveau papa et une nouvelle maman. Et je les aime beaucoup.

-Alors je suis content pour vous princesse.

-Monsieur Elrond, vous ne connaissez pas Miel. C'est mon meilleur ami, il a toujours été là quand j'étais triste. Sauf quand j'était avec les méchants moches.

-Les quoi ? Demanda Elrond étonné.

-Les orques. Chuchota Aragorn dans l'oreille d'Elrond.

-Oh ! D'accord. Répondit d'un même ton le seigneur elfique à son future gendre.

Arwen, elle, pouffait de rire en voyant le pyjama noir avec des petits arbres et des étoiles imprimé dessus d'Aragorn qui était tout rouge et étrangement fasciné par la fourrure de Miel. Lysbeth lâcha le cou d'Elrond et allât dans les bras d'Arwen. La belle elfe lui embrassa sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Hhmm ! ! Tu sens bon le chocolat. Miam, et si je te mangeais, petite elfe.

Arwen commença à grogner et à embrasser la fillette qui se tortillait en riant comme une petite folle. Le vent se leva, un vent doux et parfumé d'une odeur inconnu en Arda. Une petite brise souffla dans l'oreille de Lysbeth puis s'évanoui dans l'air frais. Lysbeth eut un sourire épanoui. Elle relâcha le cou d'Arwen et allât dans les bras de sa mère qui était entre temps remonter à cheval comme son époux. Elle regarda Elrond et Arwen et leur demanda :

-Monsieur Elrond, madame Arwen. Est – ce que vous pourriez fermer les yeux, s'il vous plait ?

-D'accord. 

Les deux elfes fermèrent les yeux, puis une grande arche en fleur se matérialisa montrant à tous les plaines verdoyantes de Valinor. Une silhouette à cheval traversa l'arche et arrêta sa monture en face de la troupe, le visage caché par une cape blanche. L'arche derrière elle s'effondra sur elle – même, mais les elfes purent voir deux êtres magnifiques faire de grands signes de mains. La fillette répondit par un grand sourire et des grands gestes de mains. Elle se tourna vers les deux elfes qui avaient toujours les yeux fermés puis leur dit :

-A y est ! Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux !

Elrond et Arwen ouvrirent les yeux et furent un peu étonnés de voir cette silhouette devant eux. Leur étonnement se mua en stupéfaction et leur stupéfaction en joie la plus grande à mesure que la personne dévoilait son identité.

-NANA ! ! Cria Arwen en descendant de cheval et en se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant de joie.

-Celebrian, melamin nín. Comment est – ce possible ?

-Ma petite sœur a de puissante connaissance qui feraient n'importe quoi pour elle. Même me convaincre de rentrer. Le mal n'est plus et le temps des elfes n'est plus révolu et je ne souhaite pas rester loin de ma famille plus longtemps.

-Merci princesse. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez. Dit Elrond d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

-Est – ce qu'un jour je pourrais visiter votre maison, parce que j'ai vu que la chambre où je dormais et la blibliothèque. Vous savez, je sais lire et toute seule.

-C'est très bien princesse, je suis très fier de vous et vos parents aussi doivent – être fier de vous.

-Oh que oui. Dirent en même temps Celeborn et Galadriel. 

Ils reprirent leur route, Miel transportant Aragorn et tentait de lécher le visage d'Arwen qui elle, tentait d'échapper à la langue baveuse. Aragorn éclata de rire et lui dit :

-Arwen, melamin nín. Si tu échappes à Miel, tu n'échappera pas à Amaurëa.

-Qui est ?

-Le warg du roi Thranduil. Beaucoup plus légère et plus douce que Miel, mais plus rapide et plus léchante. Mon amour tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir.

-Pourquoi cela melamin nín ? Demanda Arwen un peu effrayée.

-Parce que tous les jours, c'est la même cérémonie du réveil. Le premier a être réveillé est ton humble serviteur, en tant que roi qui doit être réveillé à l'aube et qui doit se ruer dans un bain pour se débarrasser de leur bave, parce qu'ils s'y mettent à deux pour me réveiller. Le premier met le matelas à terre et le second m'étouffe sous les lèchouilles.

Arwen pouffa de rire mais pâli rapidement quand Aragorn reprit :

-La bave et le choc contre le plancher n'est rien comparé à l'odeur. Car Miel et Amaurëa se sont découvert une nouvelle passion, le poisson. Ils se baffrent de poisson et quand le poisson n'est plus frais, tu imagine aisément la délicate odeur qui peut s'échapper de leur gueules barder de crocs. Le second à être réveillé, c'est Boromir. On le sait, car c'est le seul qui arrive à faire fuir les 2 monstres avec ses jurons. Ensuite, c'est Faramir et dans la foulée Eowyn, Eomer et Imrahil qui lui tente toujours de se rendormir mais avec l'odeur, il court lui aussi aux douches. Après ils réveillent Lysbeth. On l'entend tous les matins hurler de rire.

-Ils retirent ma couverture et ils me lèchent les pieds jusqu'à ce que je me lève. Sauf aujourd'hui, parce qu'hier, tonton Merry et tonton Pippin leur ont donné l'eau bizarre qui donne mal à la tête.

-Ils ont saoulés des wargs ? ! S'exclama Aragorn hilare. Quand Gandalf va l'apprendre, les 2 petits vont en entendre parler.

-Non, ils ne risque rien, car c'est tonton Gandalf qui leur a demandé de le faire quand Miel et Amaurëa lui ont mangé son bâton et ses bottes.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! ! !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et de la déconvenue de Gandalf et de la cuite des deux animaux. Ils continuèrent leurs chemins en avançant tranquillement, Lysbeth s'étant endormi malaxant bienheureusement l'épaule de sa mère. Les jumeaux qui avaient vu de loin l'arrivé de la troupes partirent les retrouver éclatèrent en sanglots quand ils virent venir vers eux leur mère adorée. Sans lui donner le temps de descendre de cheval, ils la prirent dans leur bras et la serrèrent très fort en l'embrassant sur tout le visage. Elrond éclata de rire :

-Elladan ,Elrohir ! Laissez votre mère respirer, elle ne va pas disparaître, elle va toujours rester avec nous et ne repartira jamais pour Valinor et cela grâce à la princesse Lysbeth.

Les deux elfes regardèrent la fillette dormir dans les bras de sa mère l'oreille maternelle dans sa bouche. Son père la regardait avec un amour et une fierté non dissimulé qui prouvait à quel point il aimait sa fille. Il se rapprocha de son épouse et chuchota :

-Melamin nín. Tu l'as eu pendant tout le voyage. J'aimerai bien pouvoir la porter moi – aussi.

-Vas – y melamin nín. Répondit avec tendresse Galadriel.

Il caressa tendrement sa fille et lui murmura :

-Viens dans mes bras ma douce.

Elle entrouvrit un œil, lâcha l'oreille de sa mère et se réfugia dans ceux de son père, sa bouche à la recherche de l'oreille paternelle. Elle se rendormit profondément bercé par le doux fredonnement de son père. Après 20 mn de sommeil, Lysbeth commença à s'agiter dans les bras de son père. Depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas eut de cauchemar et pourtant cela recommença. Dans son sommeil, elle claqua des dents et le cri de douleur de son père fit basculer son petit cauchemar d'enfant dans l'horreur la plus absolue. Elle vit ses parents se faire torturer par un immense cavalier noir, dans le coin de la pièce, un grand pied poilu sortait un peu de l'ombre. Elle hurla de terreur quand le monstre se tourna vers elle et lui susurra :

-Bienvenu à toi ma nièce.

Son cri de terreur augmenta d'un ton et elle tenta à tout prix de s'échapper des bras de son père qui avait un mal fou à la retenir. Tous les elfes était très inquiet car le dernier cauchemar qu'elle avait eut avait révélé le destin de l'enfant. Elle se débattait en criant :

-MAMAN. MAMAN NNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNN. Le méchant moche, il va t'attraper. Papa, attention au moche. 

Celeborn serra fort l'enfant dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-C'est un cauchemar Lysbeth. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Réveilles – toi. Maintenant réveilles – toi.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut totalement ahurie. Elle se jeta au cou de son père et se mit à pleurer de tout son saoul, tremblant comme une feuille. Son père lui demanda :

-De quoi as – tu rêvé ma beauté ?

-Il y avait un grand truc noir et moche avec une tête plein de pics et trois trous sur son front. Et puis il te faisait du mal papa et il faisait aussi du mal à maman.

-Un truc noir et moche. Morgoth ! Oh ! Ma petite puce, ce cauchemar était terrible, je comprend pourquoi tu m'as mordu. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar. Que c'est – il passé pour que tu en refasses un ? 

Aragorn répondit à la place de la fillette :

-Le jour de mon couronnement, une foule nombreuse l'a assaillie, elle a été terrifié. Je pense que c'était son premier cauchemar mais quand vous avez crié, il est devenu plus violent et lui a montré le passé de la terre du Milieu.

-Son don de voyance se développe, elle devient de plus en plus puissante. Songea Galadriel.

-Oui votre altesse et maintenant elle peut parler par transmission de pensée.

-C'est vrai ma chérie ? Demanda Galadriel en pensée.

-Oui, maman. Répondit de la même manière la fillette.

-Je suis très fier de toi Renchérit Celeborn faisant ainsi rougir sa fille. 

Lysbeth lui embrassa tendrement la joue, posa doucement la tête sur l'épaule de son père et remit son pouce dans sa bouche et se rendormit assez rapidement. Mais fut réveillé en sursaut quand ils arrivèrent dans la belle cité de Minas Tirith. En effet, ils furent accueillis aux sons des trompettes et des cries de joies des habitants qui saluaient l'arrivée de leur souveraine Arwen Undomiel, l'étoile du soir. 

Le mariage eut lieu une semaine plus tard et fut tout bonnement féerique. Car une fois de plus, les pouvoirs de Lysbeth mirent de l'ambiance. Quand Arwen fut amené à l'autel par son père, une pluie de pétales de rose la précéda embaumant d'une délicate odeur tout le chemin et toute l'atmosphère. Ensuite, des oiseaux multicolores aux chants enchanteurs apparurent et déposèrent sur la tête de la reine une couronne composé de fleur qu'on ne trouvait que sur Valinor. Ils chantaient aussi une merveilleuse mélodie qui mit le cœur de tous en liesses. Quand elle fut devant l'autel, une arche de fleurs fut créer et protégea le couple royal de l'ardeur du soleil. Arwen en pleurait de joie, son mariage était parfait. Les elfes ne quittaient pas la Terre Du Milieu et la magie des elfes resterait jusqu'à ce que Lysbeth soit lassé de ce monde ce qui risquerait pas d'arriver avant longtemps.

La fête qui suivit fut tout aussi inoubliable. Toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu furent représentés. Lysbeth joua avec les enfants de son âge à courir dans cité protéger par des elfes, les portes de la cité ayant été fermé pour qu'ils ne sortent pas et ne tombent pas sur des orques en vadrouille. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Lysbeth s'amusant à faire perdre les elfes dans la gigantesque cité et ils leur fallaient toute l'aide des rôdeurs pour retrouver la petite maligne. Au bout de 2 heures de course poursuite, les elfes et les hommes baissèrent les bras et allèrent demander de l'aide au Prince d'Ithilien et à l'intendant du Gondor pour retrouver la petite. Ils la retrouvèrent assez facilement devant les portes des tombeaux. Elles avaient été changé, mais il y avait encore des traces noires sur le sol et les murs. Un vent puissant ouvrit les portes et la fillette s'engagea dans le bâtiment, puis elle revint 15 mn plus tard toute contente. 

Boromir et Faramir lui demandèrent :

-Mais que faisais – tu là – bas ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi Lysbeth. Surtout après ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Je sais, mais je voulais dire à Denethor que je lui avait pardonné et qu'il devait maintenant obtenir votre pardon à tous les deux et puis le sien et qu'enfin il serait libre de retrouver la paix. Je vais retrouver Papa et maman. A tout à l'heure, Faramir, à tout à l'heure tonton Boromir.

Elle dévala l'escalier, puis se jeta dans les bras de ses parents toute contente. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était aussi joyeuse, mais ils s'en moquaient complètement à vrai dire. Après avoir faire la folle avec ses parents, elle parti faire la folle avec les hobbits qui étaient chaperonné par Legolas et Gimli pour qu'ils ne soient pas encore tenter de saouler Lysbeth. La dernière fois avait marqué énormément les esprits. Donc pendant que les hobbits vidaient des choppe de bière, Lysbeth buvait du jus de pomme. Voir les hobbits de plus en plus ivre ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout. Alors elle grimpa sur une chaise et devant Aragorn, rempli une choppe de bière puis, elle l'assaisonna généreusement avec du sel et du poivre. Aragorn et Arwen étaient morts de rire, surtout quand ils virent la fillette porter avec beaucoup de soin la choppe. Quand les hobbits furent suffisamment saoul, elle plaça la choppe près de celles des hobbits, puis courut se réfugier sous les jupes de sa mère, au sens propre du terme. Caché par la robe de Galadriel qui riait en sentant qu'un mauvais coup était en préparation, Lysbeth observait le résultat de sa blague qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-BEURK ! ! ! 

-AAAAAAAAAA……TCHOUM ! ! ! ! 

Pippin et Merry sortirent de sous la table où ils étaient et partirent à la recherche d'une petite elfe qui s'accrochait à la jambe de sa mère. Galadriel regardait avec calme et sérénité les hobbits furieux, alors qu'elle avait vraiment envie de rire de même que Celeborn qui tentait vainement de participer à une conversation avec Thranduil qui lui aussi était mort de rire. Quand le danger fut passé, Galadriel se baissa et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi as – tu fais cela ?

-Parce que demain, ils aurons très mal à la tête et ils aurons l'impression d'avoir manger de la boue.

-Comment peux – tu savoir cela ? Demanda Celeborn intrigué.

-Ben, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand tonton Pippin et tonton Merry m'ont donné l'eau bizarre qui donne mal à la tête.

Les parents de la fillette eurent un regard étrange sur deux hobbits qui prirent leur jambes à leur cou avant de se faire étriper par des parents furieux. Elrond et Celebrian étaient morts de rire en imaginant la tête de Lysbeth ivre ainsi que Thranduil et Lenwen. Ils furent vite remit en place par Celeborn et Galadriel :

-Non, mais vous imaginez, donner de l'alcool à une petite fille de 5 ans. C'est complètement inconscient. Attendez que je les ai sous la main. Ils ont de la chance que ses parents de Valinor ne soient pas là, parce que je pense qu'ils auraient été plus que furieux. Gronda Galadriel. Celebrian tenta de calmer sa mère.

-Nana, comme dirait les humains, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, et de plus, il vaut mieux que cela ai été fait avant.

-Oui, tu as raison ma fille, les dégâts qu'auraient engendré ses pouvoirs non contrôler aurait pu être terrible. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. 

Eomer qui passait par là, leur raconta tout ce qu'avait fait et dit Lysbeth, enfin Beriawen. Galadriel et Lenwen furent choquées, elles n'auraient jamais cru que la fille des Valar ait un tel vocabulaire. Thranduil et Elrond, Celebrian et les jumeaux, étaient plié de rire en entendant le récit d'Eomer et auraient donné tous ce qu'ils avaient pour avoir eut le privilège de voir une Valie ivre. La fête dura toute la nuit et les parents de Lysbeth la retrouvèrent dormant profondément devant l'arbre blanc toujours mort.

Le lendemain, Aragorn et Gandalf partirent pour la montagne afin de retrouver une nouvelle pousse de l'arbre blanc et en ramenèrent une. L'ancien fut déraciné, mais avant d'en avoir terminé, Lysbeth demanda à Aragorn :

-Tonton Aragorn, tu pourrais me donner l'arbre mort que je le replante dans la salle à manger de ma maison ?

-Mais il est mort Lysbeth. Objecta Aragorn

-Les deux arbres aussi étaient morts, et pourtant ils revivent. Cette arbre représente le passé, et l'oublié c'est oublié le passé et risquer de refaire des erreurs qu'on a déjà faite. Renchérit Lysbeth.

Arwen s'approcha de son époux et lui dit :

-Fait – le melamin nín, Beriawen ne fait jamais rien sans une raison valable. Et n'oublie pas que les voies des Valar sont impénétrables. Et même si tu n'arrive pas à le concevoir, Lysbeth est une valie et une très puissante valie.

-Bien. Alors je te l'offre. 

-Merci tonton. 

Lysbeth se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit plein de bisous partout. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement et lui dit en faisant la grimace : 

-Tu piques tonton.

Les adultes présents pouffaient de rire devant l'innocence de l'enfant. 

A suivre.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire et j'espère avoir plein de reviews. Ainsi que pour mon autre fic " jeu de rôle ". Bon après cette petite page de pub, A +.

- 


	29. l'orque

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient à part Lysbeth.

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir que le destin de Lysbeth n'est toujours pas accompli j'ai aussi incorporé certaines caractéristiques de notre monde et de celui de HP, devinez lesquelles ? C'est assez simple.. 

.

.

.

Réponses aux reviews :

.

.

.

**_Eleclya111_****_ : _**Alors comme ça tu as l'image d'Aragorn en pyjama. Je vais te faire une confidence, au début je voulais le mettre torse nu, mais comment dire…heu…il y aurait eu trop de bave sur les écrans d'ordi et certaines auraient été un peu en colère de tout devoir nettoyer. 

**__**

Kristaline : je voulais faire en sorte que Frodon parte pour Valinor afin d'intégrer sa future jeune épouse, Lily que Frodounette 23 a eut la gentillesse de me prêter. Cette intention n'est pas nouvelle, j'avais l'idée en tête au moment où j'écrivais le chapitre 2. Mais tu ne vas pas être déçu. Enfin, j'espère.

**__**

Cheyna : N'aie crainte, c'est mn intention. Mais je ne ferais pas une autre fic, tous sera dans la même. Même si je dois la tuer dans d'horrible souffrance….mais non, je déconne. Je trouve qu'elle a suffisamment souffert physiquement parlant, maintenant, ce sera plus des souffrance de jeune fille, voir d'enfant.

**__**

louise : Merci. J'apprécie qu'on reconnaisse la qualité morale de cette fic. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

J'attend toujours d'avoir au minimum 4 reviews avant de poster un nouveau chapitre. Et comme c'est le cas, le voilà : 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

L'orque chapitre 29

.

.

.

Les jours passèrent puis arriva le moment du départ. Au plus grand regret d'Aragorn qui répugnait à voir la communauté de l'anneau se dissoudre. Il salua Boromir qui resta à Minas Tirith afin d'organiser la reconstruction du royaume, et escorta Frodon et les hobbits ainsi que le corps de Théoden roi de la marche pour qu'il soit inhumé selon les rites des rohirrims avant de s'en retourner à Minas Tirith. Les funérailles furent tristes, mais aussi joyeuses. Quand Théoden fut mit dans son tertre, Lysbeth se mit à osciller de gauche à droite, et dit d'une voix douce un peu rêveuse:

-Au revoir Monsieur Théoden. Je leur dirais tout ce que vous m'avez dit. C'est promis. Merci c'est mon papa et ma maman qui me l'ont offert. D'accord, je vais leur donner. Au revoir.

La fillette fit un pas en arrière et eut l'air de se réveiller d'un rêve, s'approcha d'Eomer, le poing serrer et lui murmura :

-Monsieur Théoden trouve que vous avez beaucoup de goût Lothíriel la fille d'Imrahil est très belle. Mais il vous faudra beaucoup de ténacité avant de l'avoir, son père veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour sa fille. Alors monsieur Théoden m'a donné ça pour vous. 

Eomer devint rouge comme une pivoine, mais eut les larmes aux yeux quand Lysbeth tendit une magnifique bague représentant deux chevaux stylisés aux yeux vert entourant un superbe saphir. Eowyn s'approcha de son frère et lui demanda :

-Que t'arrive – t – il mon frère ?

-Oncle Théoden vient de me donner sa bénédiction pour être un prétendant à la fille du prince Imrahil. Et la bague que je lui donnerais quand elle acceptera.

-Elle est magnifique. Elle sera parfaite pour Lothíriel, elle est très douce et très belle, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Cette bague est vraiment digne d'elle.

-Madame Eowyn ? Demanda Lysbeth.

-Oui, ma puce. Heu… je veux dire princesse ?

-Monsieur Théoden trouve que vous n'auriez pas pu trouver meilleur mari que Faramir. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et il m'a dit de vous dire que Finduilas la maman de Faramir est très contente que son fils ait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bien que vous. Et il m'a donné pour vous ce pendentif, vous le cassez en deux, vous gardez une partie et vous donnez l'autre à Faramir comme gage d'amour. 

Elle donna à Eowyn un pendentif représentant 2 chevaux galopant la crinière au vent. Eowyn se mit à pleurer du dernier présent de son oncle. Elle attira d'un geste brusque la fillette et la serra fort contre elle en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Lysbeth cru qu'elle avait quelque chose de mal et se mit à pleurer elle aussi entraînant la totalité des personnes présentes. Puis Eowyn se calma un peu et lui demanda : 

-Mon oncle t'as dit tout cela ? Mais il est mort, comment a – t – il pu te donner ça ?

-Oui. Il est parti retrouver Théodred, il est heureux maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait, il m'a donné ça et ensuite il est partie. Mais il m'a dit que ma robe est très belle.

-Oublions cela. Mais, tu as raison ma puce, il est heureux maintenant. Dire le frère et la sœur les yeux à nouveau pleins de larmes et pourtant un sourire réjoui sur le visage. 

3 jours plus tard, ils reprirent leurs chemin vers l'ouest. Mais avant d'aller en Comté, Gandalf voulait voir si Saroumane avait changé, s'il désirait retourné du côté de la lumière. Faramir, Imrahil et Arwen restèrent à Edoras. Eomer offrit à Merry un cor ancien d'une belle facture naine. Merry les larmes aux yeux baisa la main d' Eowyn et fut étreint par le frère et la sœur. Après une courte escale au gouffre de Helm où Lysbeth s'amusa dans les grottes scintillantes, ils arrivèrent à Isengard. Tous furent émerveillés par la beauté de l'Isengard. Les ents avaient fait un travail merveilleux. Le cercle d'Isengard avait été détruit et à la place se trouvait un jardin empli de vergers et d'arbres, dans lequel coulait un ruisseau. Mais au centre ce trouvait un lac d'eau clair qui encerclait la tour d'Ortanc haute et orgueilleuse. Ils entendirent une voix se rapprocher en poussant des Houm – houm, houm – houm. Ils virent bientôt approcher Sylvebarbe et un autre ent Vifsorbier. Lysbeth descendit de Laurisië et demanda :

-Maman, papa je peux aller jouer avec Vifsorbier ? 

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie. 

-Merci. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure ma puce.

-Bonjour monsieur Sylvebarbe.

-Appelle… – …moi…Sylvebarbe.... C'est ainsi…que…tu…me…nommais…il…y…a…si…longtemps.

-Sylvebarbe. D'accord, Bonjour Sylvebarbe. A tout à l'heure. 

La fillette partit jouer avec le jeune ent. Ils jouèrent pendant longtemps dans le clos d'Ortanc Vifsorbier comme son nom l'indique était rapide et arrivait à rattraper la fillette en quelques enjambés. Ses rires joyeux faisaient sourire les ents. Sylvebarbe dit aux parents de la fillette :

-Le passé…a…rattrapé…le…présent. Quand …Beriawen…aura …retrouvé…toute…sa …puissance ………( il s'endormit un moment puis se réveillant brusquement continua ) …… alors … peut …-…être…pourra… – …t… – …elle…sauver…les…ents… ?

-Peut- être aîné. Répondit Celeborn songeur.

-Si Morgoth ne l'avait pas vaincu, mes frères seraient peut – être encore en vie, le Beleriand ne serait pas englouti et les royaumes elfiques seraient encore debout. Murmura tristement Galadriel.

Une voix éthérée et douce s'adressa à eux à travers la douce brise parfumée, la même qui avait prévenue Lysbeth de l'arrivé de Celebrian qui était en train de bécoter son époux sous le regard attendri de ses deux fils:

-Galadriel. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de telles pensées. Vous connaissez notre fille, par amour pour vous elle serait prête à le faire et à ramener la paix dans le temps au péril de sa propre vie.

-Vous avez raison. Oh ! Varda reine des Valar ! Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, cette mélancolie étreint toujours mon cœur. Je me souviens que Beriawen me serrait dans ses bras quand j'avais du chagrin ou quand je venais de me disputer avec mes frère pour me consoler. Votre fille si douce et si forte me manque tellement. Pleura Galadriel soutenu par son époux. Même si je sais que nous sommes en train de l'élever comme notre fille, ce ne sera jamais comme avant et j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter.

-Ne soyez pas triste Galadriel. Comme l'a dit Legolas à son frère et à sa sœur, elle est le joyau de la Lothlórien et nous savons que vous mènerez à bien son apprentissage de la vie. Cependant vous devez savoir que…

-MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! !

Un hurlement d'effroi résonna dans le clos de l'Isengard interrompant Varda de façon peu polie. Galadriel, Celeborn Aragorn et tous les autres coururent vers le cri pour voir un orque empalé par une lance de glace à quelques pas de la berge. Lysbeth se trouvait devant la créature agonisante, totalement terrifiée mais tout de même environné d'une lueur bleue tandis que Vifsorbier la regardait avec un air effrayé mais aussi admiratif. Aragorn prit la petite princesse dans les bras et lui demanda :

-Mais que c'est il passé ma petite chérie ?

-On était en train de jouer avec Vifsorbier à cache – cache et c'était Vifsorbier qui se cachait. Quand i a le moche qui est à arriver en courant, il a sorti une épée et il a voulu me faire mal. Et puis d'un coup, l'eau lui a sauter dessus et elle est devenu toute dure et lui est rentrée dedans et là j'ai crié à l'aide.

-C'est bien ma puce, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu jouais à cache - cache avec Vifsorbier. Alors cela devait – être facile de le retrouver ?

-Trouver un arbre parmis d'autres arbres, c'est difficiles tonton Aragorn.

-C'est vrai que de ce point de vu, ça ne doit pas être très facile.

Pendant ce temps, la voix de Varda continuait à parler aux elfes alors que les mortel tentaient de remonter le morale de Lysbeth qui commençait un peu à ce calmer:

-C'est ce que je craignais murmura la douce voix.

-Que c'est – il passé ? demanda Celeborn.

-Les pouvoirs de Beriawen deviennent incontrôlables. Elle va bientôt devoir partir pour Valinor afin d'apprendre à les contrôler. La puissance des elfes n'est pas assez importante pour l'aider. Les deux arbres ont presque fini leur renaissance. Nous pensons que dans 2 ans, les deux arbres serons complètement guéris.

-2 ans, si tôt. Murmura Celeborn une lueur triste dans le regard.

-Elle ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, ses pouvoirs risquent de faire autant de dégâts que les troupes du Mordor. Je suis désolée de vous faire subir à nouveau cette séparation, sachant que celle là risque d'être plus longue car elle a énormément de choses à apprendre. Mais vous serez toujours en contact et elle rentrera de temps à autre. Cela je vous le promets car je sais que vous allez souffrir autant qu'elle va souffrir de cette séparation.

-Nous comprenons votre altesse dirent les deux souverains elfiques d'une voix brisée par le chagrin devant leur fille qui ne comprenait pas la cause de cette soudaine tristesse qui s'était emparée de l'âme de ses parents.

-Papa, maman pourquoi êtes – vous triste ?

-Car vois – tu ma puce dit Celeborn d'un ton doux, tes pouvoirs grandissent très vite, trop vite. Dans 2 ans, tu vas partir pour Valinor pour apprendre à les contrôler. Et nous sommes tristes car nous ne te verrons plus pendant longtemps.

-Mais on pourra toujours se voir avec l'arche de fleurs.

-Ce n'est pas possible ma petite fleur de violette. Répondit une voix douce et pleine d'autorité. Jusqu'à ce que tu contrôles entièrement tes pouvoirs, tu ne pourras pas ouvrir d'arche. 

-Mais…mais…heu…je…Les oiseaux ! ! ! On pourra toujours s'écrire et demander aux oiseaux d'apporter nos lettres et puis je me souviens que Cédric disait que pendant l'été il était en vacance. Alors, je pourrais peut – être revenir à la maison de la Lothlórien en été. Cédric disait que ça durait 2 mois.

-Et bien voilà, tout est arrangé, elle reviendra en Lothlórien durant 2 mois d'été. Je demanderais aux aigles d'apporter vos missives ainsi vous ne serez pas coupés les uns des autres. 

-Merci vos altesses. Cela est déjà un immense honneur et une immense joie pour nous d'avoir pu l'avoir près de nous durant tout ce temps. Merci.

-Merci à vous. Grâce à l'amour que vous lui avez apporté, Lysbeth n'est pas tombé sous le joug de Sauron ni de Saroumane. Mais le temps passe vite et nous sommes déjà en retard pour une fête qu'organise votre père, Galadriel. Je ne le pensais pas aussi enfantin. Depuis le retour de Beriawen, il ne fait que courir dans tous les sens en ordonnant que Valinor soit parfaitement rangé pour son retour et il commence à y avoir des envies de révoltes du côté des Valar et du côté des elfes.

Les elfes éclatèrent de rire en entendant le souverain de Valinor parler ainsi d'un grand roi elfe. Le vent joua un peu avec les cheveux de Lysbeth puis reparti vers l'ouest. Tous furent tristes de savoir que Lysbeth allait bientôt quitter la terre du milieu pour son pays d'origine Valinor. Mais à nouveau l'enfant était un danger pour ceux qui l'aimaient. Mais au moins, ils savaient où elle sera et qu'elle sera à l'abris protéger par les Valar. 

Lysbeth, elle était en train de jouer à essayer d'attraper un papillon quand soudain elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout le monde. Ils se tournèrent rapidement vers le bruit et comprirent qu'elle était à nouveau tombé dans l'eau. Celeborn et Galadriel regardaient l'eau en souriant. Puis une trombe d'eau apparu qui déposa les vêtements de la petite avec délicatesse sur le sol. Lysbeth, elle, réapparu à plusieurs mètres du bord ses cheveux noirs tombant sans volume sur son dos. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui poussèrent un " ouf " de soulagement et sourirent en voyant la princesse jouer dans l'eau comme un petit poisson. Elle replongea et disparu complètement. Legolas commença à s'inquiéter, s'approcha du bord de l'eau, s'accroupit se pencha pour essayer de voir Lysbeth finissant de totalement paniquer quand une silhouette jailli hors de l'eau, lui attrapa le cou et le fit basculer dans l'eau glaciale du lac. Il réapparu sous les rires de tous et les parents de Lysbeth lui dirent :

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on ne lui avait pas appris à nager. Lysbeth est devenu un véritable petit poisson. N'est – ce pas ma chérie ?

-Oui papa ! Ria une voix cristalline et impertinente derrière son dos.

Il se retourna et vit la fillette littéralement se gausser de lui. Il fit une grimace désappointé puis soudain se mit à nager puissamment pour la rattraper. Lysbeth éclata de rire et tenta par tous les moyens d'échapper à la vengeance du prince d'Eryn Lasgalen mais en vain. Il sorti de l'eau en tenant Lysbeth comme un sac à patate tandis que la fillette gigotait dans tous les sens en riant comme une dingue faisant sourire les autres. Ses parents prirent les affaires trempées de leur fille et suivirent Legolas. Soudain ils entendirent des hurlements de rire. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement pour voir Lysbeth aux prises avec Legolas qui la chatouillait partout. La pauvre petite se tordait dans tous les sens en riant et en criant. Legolas s'arrêta quand Lysbeth se mit à trembler un peu et à éternuer plusieurs fois de suite. Il prit une serviette épaisse et la sécha en retirant ses sous – vêtements trempés. Galadriel lui donna des sous – vêtements et des vêtements de rechange.

Mais la petite parenthèse de rire était terminée et Lysbeth fit ses au revoir en pleurant à Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin qui la serrèrent fortement contre eux. Lysbeth allât fouiller dans ses affaires et offrit des cadeau d'adieux à ses oncles hobbits d'adoption. 

-Tonton Sam. Tiens comme je sais que tu adores les plantes, ces deux branches appartiennent à Laurelin et Telperion je les ai pris hier quand je me suis promené sur Valinor quand je dormais. Si tu les plantes, des arbres magnifiques pousseront et les elfes du monde entiers viendront les voir et comme ça de loin je pourrais te voir. Acheva Lysbeth en larme. Elle se serra contre Sam qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Il renifla un peu et sécha difficilement les larmes qui continuaient à couler le long de ses joues. 

-Tonton Pippin, pour toi, tiens c'est une branche de l'arbre blanc comme ça tu vas pouvoir te faire une belle pipe et tu te rappellera de moi quand tu feras des ronds de fumées.

-Merci ma puce. C'est un magnifique cadeau. Et je le chérirais toute ma vie. 

Pippin la serra fort contre lui en pleurant et il lui embrassa doucement la joue d'un baisé humide de larme. Lysbeth se tourna vers Merry et lui dit la voix tremblante :

-Tonton Merry, tiens pour toi. C'est une fleur de Valinor, elle se nomme cuivelotë, elle ne pousse qu'au pied des deux arbres d'après mes parents de Valinor. Et elle ne se fanera jamais. Si tu la plantes, ton jardin sentira encore plus bon que les jardins de la Lothlórien. Et comme ça tu te souviendras de moi quand je serais partie.

-Merci ma petite princesse. Je t'aime tellement, ça va me faire un vide énorme de ne plus te savoir en Lothlórien.

Merry lui aussi se mit à pleurer en serrant la belle fleur contre son cœur. Il serra la fillette dans ses bras lui embrassa la joue et le front en la remerciant de son cadeau. Enfin elle se tourna vers Frodon et lui dit les yeux rougie par les larmes et la voix complètement brisée par le chagrin de la séparation :

-Tonton Frodon. Quand j'ai plongé tout à l'heure, Monsieur Ulmo m'a donné ça. Il m'a dit que ça t'aiderai dans les pires moments. Alors tiens je te le donne. Et pour aller avec, tante Audrey m'avait offert une chaîne en argent, je te la donne, comme ça tu auras quelque chose pour te souvenir de moi. 

La voix de Lysbeth se brisa sur les derniers mots et elle se mit à hoqueter incapable de continuer de parler tellement elle pleurait. Frodon prit la magnifique pierre bleue et la belle chaîne en argent à fine maille et serra la fillette en pleurant lui aussi. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement sa gorge lui serrait. Les parents de Lysbeth avaient du mal à ne pas pleurer, il leur était difficile de voir la douleur de leur fille. Puis tous se séparèrent difficilement, Lysbeth, ses parents, Lenwen partirent pour la Lothlórien. Aragorn reparti vers Edoras et puis de là vers Minas Tirith. Elrond et sa famille repartirent vers Imladris avec les hobbits et quant à Thranduil, Legolas et Gimli, ils retournèrent dans leur royaume respectif. Legolas aider à la préparation du mariage royal de son père et Gimli revoir son père et son royaume. 

A suivre


	30. un mariage et un enterrement

Un mariage et un enterrement chapitre 30

Lysbeth regarda tristement la communauté de l'anneau se séparer. Mais l'anneau n'était plus et les raisons de cette communauté non plus. Elle remonta sur Laurisië et suivit ses parents vers la Lothlórien. Elle était très triste de cette séparation, mais aussi heureuse de retrouver sa maison. Pour la dérider un peu, son père descendit de Numensúl son puissant étalon et dit à Lysbeth :

-Ma chérie, je voudrais faire une course avec toi. Entre Miel et Numensúl. Tu es d'accord ? Une chose, tu montes Numensúl et je monte Miel s'il est d'accord bien sûr.

-D'accord papa. Miel tu es d'accord pour que papa te monte ?

Le warg fit des bonds énormes et se mit près du roi en frétillant de la queue comme un malade. Lysbeth descendit de Laurisië et eut besoin de toute l'aide de son père pour grimper sur le puissant étalon. Celeborn lui monta Miel qui plaqua les oreilles en arrière prêt à la course qui allait débuter. Galadriel donnait le signal du départ et Olwir arbitrait la course et aussi protégeait le roi et sa fille tandis que la reine et Lenwen serait protégé par tous les autres gardes.

-Vous êtes prêt. ALLEZ – Y !

L'étalon et le warg partirent à toute vitesse, mais le warg était plus rapide car plus léger, mais Celeborn était plus lourd alors que Numensúl était plus lourd et plus lent, mais Lysbeth ne pesait presque rien. En un mot, la course était serrée entre les deux animaux. Ils foncèrent tous les deux sans s'arrêter une seule fois et dépassèrent en coup de vent Thranduil, Legolas et Gimli qui étaient parti avant eux. Thranduil fit un petit signe de la main à sa future épouse quand elle passa devant lui et Gimli devint rouge de confusion quand il vit passer devant lui Galadriel le corps secouer par le fou rire de voir son royal époux retomber en enfance pour les yeux d'une jolie petite brune. Quand elle arriva aux bois dorés, Celeborn serrait sa fille dans les bras . Il riait comme il n'avait jamais rit avant. Il avait des fleurs dans les cheveux et de la mousse sur le visage comme s'il s'était roulé dans l'herbe. Et d'après l'état de Miel et de Lysbeth, il n'avait pas été le seul. Les gardes saluèrent avec déférence leur reine mais en se retenant difficilement de rire. Galadriel tourna le dos à son époux afin de demander qui avait gagner la course. Mais ce bref moment d'inattention la conduisit à sa perte. 

Les gardes durent s'esquiver derrière un buisson pour calmer leur fou rire quand Celeborn sans aucun remord ni scrupule jeta sa royal épouse toute gigotante et toute hurlante dans l'eau froide et vivifiante de la Nímrodel. Ensuite, il courut après Lysbeth qui tenta de se cacher derrière Haldir, mais fut attrapé rapidement et subit le même sort que sa mère. Quand Lysbeth et sa mère sortirent de l'eau toutes dégoulinantes, Celeborn trouva plus prudent de fuir. Quand ils entrèrent à Caras Caradhon, tous regardaient le roi encore plus sale qu'un rôdeur, la reine et la princesse trempées de la tête aux pieds. Quant aux gardes n'en parlons pas, ils n'arrivaient pas à calmer leur fou rire. 

Ils rentrèrent dans leur palais et nettoyèrent Lysbeth qui s'endormit avant la fin du bain. Ils restèrent un peu dans la chambre de leur fille s'extasiant sur son innocence et sa douceur. Celeborn découvrit qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la lit de sa fille, il chercha des yeux ce qu'il manquait et vit qu'il manquait Mitzy, lui et Galadriel cherchèrent la poupée mais en vain. Ils savaient que leur fille en avait besoin pour bien dormir. Galadriel réfléchissa et se rappela que le jour du départ pour Minas Tirith, Lysbeth n'avait pas voulu emporter sa poupée de peur de l'oublier et l'avait laissé…

-Je sais où elle se trouve. Chuchota Galadriel à son époux.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et la trouvèrent non dans la chambre de leur fille, mais sur le trône de Celeborn. Ils apportèrent la poupée à leur fille qui l'attrapa en dormant et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le sommeil. Après avoir border une ultime fois leur fille et l'avoir embrassée sur le front, les parents pensèrent enfin à s'occuper d'eux, Galadriel croisa le regard chaleureux et passionné de son époux et rougie comme une collégienne à son premier flirt. Celeborn lui embrassa doucement sa paume de main et l'emmena tendrement vers leur chambre. Arrivé devant la pièce, il mit son bras sous les jambes de sa reine et l'emmena dans ses bras, dans la salle de bain. Galadriel le regardait avec un amour toujours plus fort et passionné. Ils prirent un long bain, un très long bain ensemble qui allait 9 mois plus tard donner un petit frère à Lysbeth. Mais on en est pas encore là. Revenons au bain de minuit. Les ébats amoureux de ses parents, ne réveillèrent pas Lysbeth, mais seulement la totalité de la cité qui se bouchèrent les oreilles pour pouvoir dormir tranquille le roi et la reine étant assez bruyant.

Le lendemain, ce fut Lysbeth qui allât réveiller ses parents d'une manière plus que radicale. Elle courut comme une malade dans les couloirs évitant de justesse les domestiques qui regardaient leur princesse avec attendrissement. Elle pila dans une longue glissade devant les gardes qui la regardèrent hilare rater la porte et s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Lysbeth fit demi – tour, et demanda au garde d'ouvrir sans faire de bruit la porte pour faire une surprise à ses parents. Les gardes obéirent avec un sourire complice. La princesse passa une tête dans la chambre de ses parents afin de vérifier qu'ils dormaient encore, ce qui était le cas. Elle ressorti, retira ses chaussures sans faire de bruit, fit un grand sourire aux gardes qui se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire et pour ne pas réveiller les souverains. Lysbeth s'engouffra dans la chambre de ses parents en courant et sauta sur le lit en hurlant :

-BONJOUR

-AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG ! ! !

Ses parents hurlèrent de terreur complètement surpris dans leur sommeil. Ils s'assirent encore endormis et la regardèrent d'un air hébété. Ils entendirent des éclats de rire devant la pièce, les gardes n'arrivant plus à se retenir. Elle leur sauta au cou, les embrassant tendrement dit d'une voix claire et cristalline :

-Papa, maman. Vous avez raté le petit déjeuné.

-Ah oui. Et quelle heure est – il ? Marmonna difficilement Galadriel.

-D'après tonton Haldir, bien plus de 10 heures.

-10 heures. C'est la première fois que je dors autant bailla Celeborn.

-Moi aussi répliqua Galadriel en se frottant les yeux.

-A tout à l'heure. Dit Lysbeth en repartant aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

Les deux souverains mirent du temps avant de se lever complètement. Ils ne virent pas leur fille de la journée qui était trop occupée à faire tourner Haldir en bourrique. Le pauvre elfe passa le reste de la mâtiné à lui courir après sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Garder Lysbeth était plus fatiguant que de se battre contre une armée d'orque. A l'heure du repas, un elfe épuisé par une course – poursuite sans fin arriva tenant en travers de l'épaule une petite princesse qui gigotait comme un ver au bout de sa ligne. Elle était excitée comme une puce mais à l'instant même où Haldir la posa sur son siège, elle devint la digne fille de ses parents et pour la première fois, il ne plut pas. Mais les oiseaux chantèrent à tout bout de champ faisant sourire Galadriel et Celeborn qui étaient très fier d'elle et de ses efforts pour leur ressembler. Après le repas copieux, Celeborn et Galadriel donnèrent à Lysbeth l'autorisation de sortir de table. La fillette partie en courant dans les couloirs, et joua avec les enfants de la cité. 

Elle était en train de courir dans un long couloir quand elle entendit des pleurs. Elle s'approcha et vit Elaurë qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur. Lysbeth alla la voir et lui demanda :

-Que t'arrive – t – il Elaurë ? Pourquoi pleures – tu ?

-C'est maman, elle va se remarier. Et je veux pas, parce qu'il va être aussi méchant que mon père.

-Monsieur Thranduil est quelqu'un de très gentil.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui a chassé l'ombre qui emprisonnait le cœur de madame Lenwen. Maintenant, elle est très heureuse. Et tu vas voir, ton nouveau papa va t'adorer.

-J'espère. Maman m'a dis que nous allions partir dans une semaine retrouver le roi Thranduil. Mais j'ai peur. Et si mon père, mon vrai père revenait pour nous reprendre. Que va – t – on pouvoir faire ? 

-Monsieur Thranduil ne va pas se laisser faire, et puis, il y aura Amaurëa. S'il est méchant, elle le saura immédiatement et il ne pourra pas rentrer dans ta maison. Comme Miel.

-Oui, vous avez raison princesse.

-Ne m'appelle pas princesse, et de toute façon, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, toi aussi tu es une princesse.

-C'EST VRAI ! ! !

-Oui, tu es la princesse des Noldor, comme ta maman. Alors comme on est toutes les deux des princesses, tu peux me tutoyer.

-Je vais demander à maman si je peux te tutoyer.

-Nous avons qu'à y aller ensemble ?

-Oui.

Les deux enfants se mirent à courir afin de trouver Lenwen. Cette dernière était en grande conversation avec les parents de Lysbeth. La fillette frappa à la porte et attendit que ses parents lui donnent l'autorisation de rentrer. Après 5 mn, un garde arriva et leur dit qu'elles pouvaient entrer. Lysbeth fit un immense sourire à ses parents et Elaurë salua les souverains avec déférences puis se tourna vers sa mère, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle voulait, sa gorge étant trop nouée. Alors une fois encore Lysbeth vint à son secours :

-Madame Lenwen, voilà je voudrais vous demander, comme vous êtes princesse des Noldor, Elaurë l'est aussi donc comme nous sommes toutes les deux des princesses, peut – on se tutoyer ?

Les parents s'étaient demandés ce que les deux enfants voulaient et maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant, ils étaient ravis de la tournure des évènements, car quand Elaurë partira, elle aurait besoin de l'affection d'une véritable amie et qu'elle meilleure amie elle pouvait avoir que Lysbeth. Lenwen répondit avec douceur à la demande de la fille des souverains :

-Elaurë a toujours été seule et je suis contente qu'elle se soit faite une aussi bonne amie, fidèle et douce comme toi Lysbeth. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème, j'accepte avec joie.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers Celeborn et Galadriel qui acceptèrent aussi avec joie cette idée. Les deux enfants ravis repartirent dans la chambre de Lysbeth qui s'arrêta brusquement et demanda :

-Ce soir, Elaurë peut dormir dans ma chambre ?

-Mais bien sûr ma puce.

-YOUPPI ! ! ! Lysbeth rattrapa Elaurë, la fillette fit demi – tour et fit une magnifique révérence aux parents de Lysbeth et sauta au cou de sa mère pour l'embrasser, pour la plus grande joie de Lenwen qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Quand les deux enfants furent partis, elle leur dit :

-C'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi démonstrative, je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureuse, je suis contente que Lysbeth soit ici. Je comprends enfin ce qu'elle représente pour tout le monde et pour vous vos altesses.

-Appelez-moi Galadriel, nous sommes parentes, votre grand – père était mon oncle. Chère cousine.

-Merci pour tout Galadriel, sire.

-Celeborn !

-Celeborn. Merci. Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous durant tous ces siècles.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai bien connu votre père et il m'avait dit avant de partir ce qu'il devait faire. Il m'avait demandé de faire la promesse de ne jamais le dire à qui que ce soit. Et de vous protéger au cas où il ne reviendrait pas. Mais votre mère et vous avez disparu. Vous pouvez donc imaginer ma joie quand je vous ai vu, là devant moi. J'ai toujours voulu dire ce qu'il avait fait, mais il m'a fait promettre sur Eru. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien pu dire avant. Votre père était quelqu'un de très bien, vous pouvez être fier de lui.

-Merci, Galadriel. Pleura Lenwen. J'aimerai tellement que tout ceci ne se soit jamais passé, que mon père soit là en vie.

-Oui, c'est ce que tous les elfes désirent au plus profond d'eux – même. Dit Galadriel d'une voix douce. Mais surtout, cachez cette pensée au plus profond de votre esprit. Que Lysbeth ne l'entend jamais où elle serait prête à tout changer et combattre Morgoth au péril de sa vie.

-Bien, Galadriel. Je vais aller voir comment vont nos 2 petits monstres.

-Lysbeth et Elaurë ?

-Non, Miel et Amaurëa. Thranduil voudrait bien que nos deux tourtereaux fassent des petits. Je ne sais même pas s'ils s'adorent.

Soudain Lysbeth arriva en courant suivit par Haldir qui tentait de lui faire entendre raison tout en riant de son affolement, et cria pour le malheur des oreilles elfiques :

-Papa, Maman, Miel est en train de faire du mal à Amaurëa. Mais elle est pas contente et elle pousse des cris bizarres.

Les elfes se regardèrent les uns les autres et commencèrent à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Celeborn demanda en tentant de ne pas trop sourire :

-Et…heu….comment ils sont ?

-Comment, ils sont comment ?

-Euh…oui…heu…chérie, tu veux lui expliquer ? 

-D'accord. Mon ange, comment est placé Miel ?

-Miel, il est sur le dos d'Amaurëa, mais il est trop lourd et ça lui fait mal, parce qu'elle crie.

-Il ne lui fait pas mal, Lysbeth. Ils sont en train de faire des bébés. Dit Galadriel avec un doux sourire.

-Alors vous avez fait ça aussi pour avoir Celebrian ?

Il y eut un silence de mort brisé par la drôle de respiration d'Haldir qui faisait de laborieux efforts pour retenir son fou rire. Lysbeth elle regardait ses parents sans comprendre leur gêne et Lenwen était soudain fasciné par une mouche. Pendant ce temps sur la lointaine île de Valinor :

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ! ! ! Ça c'est envoyé. Manwë était mort de rire et quant à Varda elle secouait la tête l'air de dire, " et ça se dit grand roi des valar ". Elle décida de reprendre les choses en main en lui disant :

-Aujourd'hui, ce sont Celeborn et Galadriel qui ont eut droit à la question innocente qui gêne. Mais sache que dans 2 ans, c'est nous qui allons y avoir droit. Et tu te rappelle toutes les questions qu'elle nous posait.

Son vala d'époux se calma immédiatement pour s'exciter à nouveau comme un enfant.

-Elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va revenir, elle va rev…

-Oui, elle va revenir. Mais maintenant, tu dois te calmer, rappelle-toi qu'il y a un conseil tout à l'heure et je pense que les elfes seront plus que surpris de voir le roi des valar courir dans tous les sens en criant comme un éperdu. ALORS TU TE CALMES ! ! !

-Oui chérie. Dit le grand roi tout penaud.

Nous voici de retour en Lothlórien. Lysbeth continuait à regarder ses parents avec de grands yeux innocents, Haldir à tenter de calmer son fou rire, Lenwen à regarder avec intérêt une mouche voler et le couple royal à tenter une retraite stratégique et une réponse acceptable. Galadriel prit une grande respiration et se lança tandis que Celeborn regardait le pauvre Haldir d'un regard noir.

-On peut dire ça comme cela ma chérie. Dans les grandes lignes, c'est comme cela que l'on fait les bébés.

-Oooooh d'accord. Tata Audrey elle m'avait dit que les petits garçons naissaient dans les choux, les petites filles dans les fleurs et que c'était les cigognes qui les apportaient au papa et à la maman.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant les paroles de l'enfant. Ils riaient encore au repas. Celeborn et Galadriel s'y mettaient à deux fois avant de pouvoir avaler quelque chose, ils n'étaient pas aidés par les pouvoirs de Lysbeth qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête Ensuite après dîner, les deux princesses allèrent jouer dans la chambre de Lysbeth. Elles jouèrent à la poupée et quand leurs parents vinrent leur souhaiter bonne nuit, Lysbeth raconta à Elaurë les aventures qu'elle avait vécu avec la communauté de l'anneau. 

Le lendemain matin, Elaurë eut la surprise d'assister au traditionnel réveil de Lysbeth qui riait comme une petite malade, embrassant tendrement ses parents et inondant la salle de bain et Galadriel. Elaurë pouffa de rire de voir la reine des elfes trempée de la tête au pied. Elle était sur le lit en train de rire quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle tourna la tête et vit le roi qui la regardait sévèrement. Croyant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, elle tenta de se faire pardonner, mais le roi l'attrapa, l'amena dans la salle de bain, lui envoya un petit sourire sadique et la laissa tomber dans l'eau toute habillée. Galadriel étant totalement trempée, lui fit aussi prendre son bain. Mais la fillette étant moins gigoteuse que Lysbeth ne mouilla presque pas la reine. Celeborn était parti pour habiller Lysbeth et donc Galadriel et Elaurë étaient seule dans la salle de bain. Elaurë demanda :

-Majesté, où sont les parents de Lysbeth, je veux dire les vrais parents, ceux qui l'ont vu naître ?

-D'après le prince de Mirkwood, ils sont morts quand le navire qui les transportait à fait naufrage, il n'y a eut aucun survivant. Ça traumatisé Lysbeth qui n'a jamais pu leur dire au revoir. Mitzy est la dernière chose qu'ils lui ont offerte, voilà pourquoi elle y tient tellement.

-C'est triste, pauvre princesse. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autant souffert.

-Oui, c'est triste. Surtout Elaurë, ne lui remet pas en mémoire ces tristes souvenirs, c'est à elle d'en parler, il ne faut pas la forcer.

-D'accord majesté.

Quand Elaurë fut toute propre et toute sèche, se fut Celeborn qui l'habilla avec soin. Quand se fut fait, ils descendirent tous dans la salle à manger, ça faisait toujours un choc quand ils y entraient. Peu à peu cette salle devenait plus une salle de repos qu'une salle à manger car la lassitude des longs trajets disparaissait quand on y entrait. Elaurë lâcha la main du roi et sauta au cou de sa mère, voyant tout ce qu'elle avait manqué par peur de se faire rejeter. Sa mère fut assez surprise, mais aussi ravi, sa fille devenait l'enfant espiègle qu'elle aurait pu être sans son père. 

Le repas fut délicieux et très joyeux, mais Elaurë et sa mère devait partir pour Eryn Lasgalen. Depuis que Lysbeth et Elaurë avaient discuté, Elaurë tannait sa mère pour partir dans l'autre royaume elfique. Les au revoir furent joyeux car il était convenu que la famille royale de Lothlórien soit présente au mariage de Thranduil et de Lenwen. Quand la mère et la fille furent loin, Lysbeth disparu. Celeborn et Galadriel se demandèrent où était passé leur fille, car ils n'entendaient aucun de ses rires ou de ses cris. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter jusqu'au moment où ils virent que les habitants de la cité couraient tous vers le même endroit. Ils virent passer devant eux un enfant qui parlait à son ami.

-C'est la princesse Lysbeth, elle vient de replanter l'arbre blanc.

-L'arbre du Gondor ? ! 

-Oui. Viens vite, je ne veux pas rater ça.

Les parents de Lysbeth non plus et suivirent le troupeau qui les emmenèrent au pied de Cerin Amroth. Les elfes voyant leurs souverains leur firent un passage pour leur permettre de rejoindre leur fille. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline, ils virent leur fille remercier chaleureusement les elfes qui avaient planté la dépouille de l'arbre blanc. Tous se demandaient pourquoi leur princesse avait demandé de planter cette carcasse en haut de la plus belle colline de la Lothlórien. Les elfes saluèrent leur princesse. Celle – ci s'approcha doucement de l'arbre blanc et posa délicatement le visage sur le tronc de l'arbre, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Et devant toute la population de la cité elfique, une douce lueur entoura l'arbre et la fillette. Cette lueur devint de plus en plus puissante, et éblouissante. Quand elle disparut, tous virent le vent jouer dans les feuilles de l'arbre Blanc et la princesse évanouie à ses pieds. 

Galadriel et Celeborn se précipitèrent vers leur fille. Ils tentèrent de la réveiller mais en vain. Elle ne bougeait plus et ne faisait même plus mine de respirer. Ses parents l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre et la couchèrent. Ils ordonnèrent à Miel de garder Lysbeth et d'empêcher quiconque de la déranger. Le loup se mit devant la porte et n'en bougea pas. Toutes les heures, les parents venaient voir leur fille suppliant les valar de la guérir sans penser que sur la lointaine île de Valinor, deux autres parents priaient Eru de la guérir. Pendant tout le sommeil de la princesse, il n'y eut aucun chant n'y aucune fête que se soit sur Valinor ou en Lothlórien, l'angoisse de ne pas voir la princesse se réveiller étreignait le cœur de tous. Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau furent mis au courant du coma de la fillette. Les hobbits étant trop éloigné ne pouvaient venir. Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, Faramir et Eowyn arrivèrent rapidement de Minas Tirith et d'Ithilien, ainsi qu'Eomer du Rohan. Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent 2 jours plus tard. Elrond, Celebrian et les jumeaux arrivèrent avec une semaine de retard en même temps que Thranduil et Lenwen qui s'inquiétèrent énormément de la santé de l'enfant. Tous se relayaient au chevet de Lysbeth. Enfin, 3 semaines plus tard arriva Gandalf sur le dos de Gris poil. Il avait fallu à Gandalf un temps fou avant que le méaras lui accorde à nouveau le droit de le monter. Il arriva en courant voir les souverains elfiques et leur demanda :

-Comment va – t – elle ?

-Elle dort. Mais nous sommes incapables de la réveiller.

-Que c'est – il passé ?

-Venez, je vais vous montrer. Dit Celeborn tandis que son épouse restait au chevet de leur fille lui caressant d'une main tremblante les cheveux.

Tous les invités suivirent le roi elfique et le magicien. Celeborn les mena jusqu'à Cerin Amroth. Aragorn ouvrit la bouche en grand et murmura :

-Mais, c'est l'arbre blanc. Ce n'est pas possible. Il est mort. Il est magnifique.

-Lysbeth l'a ressuscité 3 jours après notre retour à Caras Caradhon. Elle s'est évanouie et ne se réveille pas depuis.

-Ce n'est que cela. Soupira soulager le magicien.

-COMMENT ÇA CE N'EST QUE CELA ! ! ! Rugit Celeborn ulcérer tandis que les autres secouaient la tête d'un air de dire " la boulette ".

-Calmez – vous votre altesse. L'arbre blanc est en train de revivre et pour cela, il a besoin des forces de votre fille. Voyons voir.

Gandalf s'approcha de l'arbre et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il eut un sourire et rejoignit les autres.

-Si mes déductions sont exactes, dans quelques heures votre fille va pleurer parce que son estomac sera plus que vide. L'arbre est totalement guéri, mais maintenant il faut que Lysbeth se repose et reprenne des forces. Elle en a perdu beaucoup.

-Vous me soulagez d'un grand poids Gandalf. Quand ma fille est malade, je perds toutes mes notions de guérison.

-N'oubliez pas ce que Sylvebarbe a dit. Les rires de Beriawen donnent la vie, les larmes de Beriawen rendent la vie et elle seule peut défier la mort. 

-Oui, vous avez raison Gandalf. Allons nous préparer au retour de notre princesse. 

Tous repartirent vers le palais en attendant le retour de leur princesse adorée. Toutes les chambres d'amis avaient été utilisées pour les membres de la communauté et les elfes. Si la situation n'était pas si préoccupante, Galadriel et Celeborn auraient ris de voir Boromir et Legolas tourner en rond comme des papas attendant la naissance de leurs premiers enfants. Le Soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures et Arwen était au chevet de Lysbeth quand la fillette commença à s'agiter dans son lit. Elle gémit un peu puis doucement et difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa le regard doux, inquiet et attentif de la reine du Gondor qui lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-Bonjour ma puce. Tu as bien dormi ? Chuchota Arwen.

-Oui, madame Arwen. Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

-Cela va faire trois semaines que tu te reposes. Je vais prévenir tes parents que tu t'es réveillée et je vais demander qu'on t'apporte à manger. Tu as faim ma puce ?

-Oh oui, madame Arwen.

-D'accord, je vais t'apporter cela, mais à une seule condition ?

-Laquelle Madame Arwen ?

-Nous sommes parentes maintenant alors appelle-moi Arwen. Et tu peux me tutoyer.

-D'accord…Arwen, Grande sœur ?

Arwen la serra fort contre elle en l'embrassant sur le front et en lui disant :

-Mais oui, ce serait avec honneur si je pouvais te considérer comme ma petite sœur Lysbeth.

La fillette se serra contre sa nouvelle sœur. Soudain elle lui demanda :

-Arwen, pourquoi n'as – tu plus les oreilles pointues ?

-J'ai épousé Aragorn, j'ai choisi une vie de mortelle et donc j'ai abandonné mon statut d'elfe comme Lúthien a choisi d'en être une par amour pour Beren.

-Ah d'accord.

Arwen se leva et sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres. Legolas et Boromir se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Comment va – t – elle votre altesse ? Demandèrent – ils en même temps.

-Elle vient de se réveiller, mais elle a grand faim.

Galadriel partit quelques minutes puis revint accompagné d'une domestique qui portait assez de nourriture pour rassasier 10 Miel affamés. Les parents de la fillette frappèrent doucement à la porte puis tous entrèrent. Lysbeth se releva rapidement et tendit les bras vers ses parents :

-Papa, maman.

Celeborn et Galadriel la serrèrent fort contre eux, heureux qu'elle soit à nouveau consciente. Au loin sur Valinor, deux valar poussèrent un " ouf " de soulagement. Lysbeth recula un peu de ses parents et demanda toute contente :

-Maman, papa, comment allez – vous l'appeler ?

-Qui ? Demandèrent ses parents qui se regardaient étonnés.

-Ben mon petit frère. Dit – elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Mère, vous êtes enceinte ? Demanda Celebrian.

-Heu, je crois que…Oui. J'ai confiance en Lysbeth, quand elle prédit quelque chose, vous êtes sûr que ça arrivera. Le bon comme le mauvais.

-Mais alors, nous allons attendre nos enfants en même temps mère. Dit Celebrian en souriant.

Elrond ouvrit de grands yeux puis prit sa femme dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en l'embrassant avec passion sur les lèvres. Puis la reposant, il mit sa main sur le ventre de son épouse et lui murmura de douces paroles d'amour qui faisait rougir Celebrian de bonheur. Arwen s'approcha de ses parents et dit avec un large sourire :

-Il n'y aura pas deux grossesses simultanées, mais trois.

Comme son beau – père, Aragorn prit Arwen dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisés fougueux et passionné.

-Hum, hum. Toussota Faramir.

Tous se tournèrent vers le prince d'Ithilien qui secoua la tête et désignant le chiffre 4 avec ses doigts.

-Eowyn, vous attendez aussi un enfant. S'extasia Aragorn.

-Oui, majesté.

Eomer s'approcha et leur dit un immense sourire au lèvres :

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer aussi, je suis fiancé avec Lothíriel la fille du prince Imrahil. Et heu…elle attend un heureux événement. Notre mariage a été avancé et nous nous marierons à mon retour.

-Félicitation Eomer. Dit Aragorn avec un grand sourire. Il se tourna vers Boromir et demanda avec un petit sourire :

-Et vous Boromir, vous n'avez rien à nous annoncer ? 

-Désolé, je ne suis pas enceinte, votre altesse.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'éclat de rire. Depuis que la guerre de l'anneau était terminée, Boromir montrait un humour que son frère n'avait jamais vu. Mais cet humour ne gâchait pas ses qualités, loin de là. Il était le meilleur intendant qu'un roi pouvait rêver d'avoir et aidait au maximum Aragorn. Celui – ci lui envoya une tape amical dans le dos et lui dit :

-Vous aussi vous trouverez l'amour.

-Et bien, votre altesse, je crois avoir trouver une femme bien.

-Non, elle n'est pas bien. Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle n'aime que ton rôle et rien d'autre, tonton Boromir. Dit Lysbeth avec un sérieux rare qui fit froncé les sourcils de tous.

-Alors qui serait bien pour moi ? Demanda le jeune homme faisant aussi confiance absolue à la fillette.

-Sa sœur, mais il faut faire vite, elle va bientôt être fiancée à un homme mauvais qui lui fera du mal. Elle est brune avec de grand yeux gris et se nomme Aelita. Elle est très gentille et est parfaite. Et quand tu vas la voir, des papillons vont se cogner dans ton ventre.

-Heu…

-Et bien qu'est – ce que vous attendez Boromir ? Allez – y. Ordonna Aragorn avec un large sourire. Aragorn appréciait vraiment son nouvel intendant, mais il trouvait qu'il en faisait trop. Il ne rentrait pas dormir le soir et plus d'une fois, le roi l'avait vu dormir sur son bureau épuisé par des semaines de 70 heures, voir même plus. Aragorn commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son ami. Alors savoir qu'un femme allait combler son vide affectif le remplissait de joie.

-Mais le temps d'y arriver, il sera trop tard. Elle doit se fiancer dans 3 jours. Protesta Boromir vaincu avant même de combattre. L'épuisement de ces semaines de travail se lisait sur son regard. Il sursauta violemment quand Lysbeth hurla le plus fort possible :

-MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEELLLLL ! ! ! !

Le fauve arriva en courant et se mit à grogner en voyant tout ce petit monde qui avait envahi la chambre de la petite malade.

-Miel, tonton Boromir doit arriver le plus vite possible à Minas Tirith, avant 3 jours. Tu crois y arriver ?

L'animal réfléchit rapidement et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Boromir soupira tristement, c'était perdu d'avance. Il devait se faire un raison, il n'aurait jamais personne dans sa vie, alors autant continuer à remettre le Gondor sur le bon chemin. Mais une infime lueur d'espoir pointa son nez quand il entendit Lysbeth demander à son warg :

-Miel, tu crois que tu pourrais demander à Gris poil s'il voudrait bien porter tonton Boromir à Minas Tirith ?

-Wirf !

Le fauve fit demi – tour et partit en courant. 20 mn plus tard, il revint toujours en courant la langue pendante. Il aboya plusieurs fois et un hennissement strident confirma les hypothèses de Lysbeth.

-Tonton Boromir, Gris poil t'attend en bas. Et vous partirez immédiatement et vous arriverez dans deux jours à Minas Tirith, mais il faut partir maintenant.

Boromir embrassa rapidement la fillette sur la joue, puis dévala les escaliers, en se retenant de crier de joie. Il était excité comme une puce, si Lysbeth lui avait dit qu'Aelita serait parfaite, c'est que cette jeune fille devait être véritablement un ange. Il sauta sur le dos de gris poil et lui enjoignit de courire vers Minas Tirith dans un nuage de poussière. Pendant tout le voyage, il bassina le cheval sur Aelita, enfin sur ce qu'il imaginait d'Aelita. En deux jours, ils arrivèrent à Minas Tirith, l'étalon en ayant franchement marre de cette piplette. Boromir, s'épousseta, retirant rapidement la poussière de la route. Il frappa à la porte d'une maison appartenant à une famille noble, l'une des dernière famille à avoir un sang de numenor intacte, et attendit 5 mn qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut une magnifique jeune femme avec des long cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus ciel qui lui ouvrit. Boromir la salua comme il se doit, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Lysbeth ne lui faisait pas confiance, il y avait une lueur dans son regard, une lueur qu'il avait déjà vu dans le regard de son père. Elle avait un regard calculateur et froid. Il lui demanda :

-Mademoiselle, puis – je voir vos parents je vous prie ?

-Mais bien sûr altesse. Minauda – t – elle d'une voix gloussante qui exaspéra au plus au point Boromir, il se demandait même comment il avait pu avoir même l'idée de vouloir l'épouser.

La jeune femme le conduisit au salon, et il put voire la plus belle créature qui ait jamais foulée le sol. La jeune femme était assise près de son père et lui lisait d'une voix douce et chaleureuse un livre sur les aventures extraordinaire de " Nanar le goujon géant " ( ne riez pas, il a existé. Et c'est une légende Nanar le goujon géant. Peut – être qu'un jour je vous raconterais son histoire). Il resta comme un benêt sur le pas de la porte et souhaita un moment que son frère soit près de lui pour le soutenir. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie, peur de rater l'occasion d'épouser la femme de ses rêves, peur de tout rater et de se retrouver seul comme son père aigri et fou. Il prit une grande respiration et il sentit soudain des papillons se cogner contre sa paroie abdominale. Un rayon de soleil illumina la jeune femme qui cessa de lire et leva son doux visage vers le jeune homme qui se sentit rougir comme une tomate trop mûre. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher des yeux, comme l'avait dit Lysbeth, elle avait de long cheveux noirs coiffés en une épaisse natte qui tombait négligemment sur sa poitrine bien faite. Elle avait de grands yeux gris acier qui respiraient la joie de vivre, la jeunesse, l'honnêté et une gentillesse incroyable. Elle avait une peau très blanche mais qui avait tendance à rougir sous le regard émerveillé de l'Intendant du Gondor. Il se réveilla rapidement et dit d'une voix chaleureuse au père de la jeune fille :

-Monsieur, je me nomme Boromir.

-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes l'intendant du Gondor. Puis – je vous demander votre présence en ma demeure ? Demanda le vieil homme d'une voix méfiante.

-Je suis venu pour vous demander la main de… Avant qu'il ait pu dire le nom de la personne que son cœur avait choisi, le père l'avait interrompu en disant :

-Fiona ! ! ! Elle sera ravi.

Du coin de l'œil, Boromir vit Aelita écraser une larme qui venait de perler à travers ses long cils. Boromir prit une voix un peu plus sèche, la voix qu'il utilisait quand il donnait des ordres et lui dit :

-Non, je ne viens pas demander la main de Fiona, mais d'Aelita.

-Aelita. Mais vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Comment pouvez vous être sûr de vouloir l'épouser ?

-Car j'ai une confiance absolue en une petite fille qui sait tout avant tout le monde et elle m'avait dit que votre fille serait la femme de ma vie et quand je l'ai vu vous lire cette histoire, j'ai vu qu'elle avait encore raison. Il rajouta l'air un peu rêveur : J'ai senti des papillons qui cognaient dans mon ventre.

Le père eut un sourire ravi et dit à l'intendant :

-Je vous crois car voyez – vous, le jour où j'ai rencontré mon épouse, j'ai senti des papillons dans mon ventre aussi et nous avons été heureux ensemble durant 120 ans jusqu'à ce que la grande peste me l'enlève. Je suis vieux et je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre alors je suis vraiment heureux de voir que ma fille cadette aura le même bonheur que moi. Je vous accorde la main de ma fille.

Boromir crut qu'il allait hurler de joie, il se retenait de trépigner pour montrer son bonheur et d'aller embrasser sa future épouse qui comme lui se retenait visiblement de ne pas faire la même chose. Mais il y eut un flottement quand le père rajouta :

-Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Boromir un peu méfiant.

-Vous allez épouser aujourd'hui même ma fille, que je puisses l'amener à l'autel.

-Mais ce sera avec plaisir monsieur. Dit Boromir en s'inclinant devant le père de la future mariée.

Boromir entendit derrière lui un bruit bizarre et se retournant, il vit Fiona écumer littéralement de rage. Boromir remercia encore une fois Lysbeth pour lui avoir fait changer d'avis. Il s'approcha d'Aelita et lui tendit la main que la jeune fille prit avec une grace divine. La jeune femme alla s'habiller d'une magnifique robe de mariée blanche tandis que le père de la mariée prêtait à Boromir une tunique qui lui allait parfaitement. Après deux heures de pouponnage, ils furent prêt tous les deux au plus beau jour de leur vie, leur mariage. La cérémonie fut célébrée dans le salon de la demeure, car le pauvre vieux était complètement impotent et ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans une aide extérieur. La cérémonie fut discrête et brève, mais elle fut aussi très émouvante. Boromir ouvrit à sa future épouse l'alliance ayant appartenu à sa mère Finduilas. C'était une bague très simple, mais pourtant manifique. C'était un anneau où s'entrelaçait joyeusement 3 autres anneaux, l'un en or, l'autre en Mithril et le troisième en ithíldin. Boromir eut un immense sourire quand il passa cet anneau au doigt de sa bien – aimée en répétant les paroles consacrées. Aelita quant à elle lui passa au doigt une bague venant des trésors aujourd'hui engloutis de Numenor. Elle passa avec douceur cette anneau qui semblait de création elfique. C'était une bague en mithril avec une pierre bleue incrustée. Quand le prêtre les déclara mari et femme, le père d'Aelita parti retrouver son épouse heureux que sa fille soit à l'abris dans les bras d'un époux aimant et responsable. Aelita pleura longuement la mort de son père, mais Boromir réussit à lui remonter le moral en lui disant que son père avait enfin retrouvé son épouse chérie et qu'il était heureux pour elle. Après la cérémonie qui s'acheva par un enterrement, Boromir aida Aelita à faire ses affaires pour les tranferrer dans le palais et plus exactement, dans sa chambre. Il fallu 3 jours pour tout déménager et quand cela fut fait, Les deux époux prirent le chemin vers la Lothlórien. 

Justement A la Lothlórien immédiatement après que Boromir soit parti en coup de vent, Aragorn ébouriffa les cheveux de Lysbeth en riant tandis que la fillette appelait ses parents à l'aide. Galadriel et Celeborn pouffèrent de rire en voyant les cheveux tout ébouriffés de leur fille. Aragorn lui demanda :

-Qu'allait faire la dame à Boromir ?

-A tonton Boromir, rien enfin sur le moment. Mais elle aurait tuer ma sœur Arwen. Aragorn serra son épouse contre lui comme pour la protéger, la peur se lisait dans son regard bleu. Il l'avait échappé belle. Il prit la décision de doubler les gardes et d'en avertir Boromir à son retour. La fillette continua : Il faut que tu fasses attention tonton Aragorn, j'ai rêvé qu'elle tenterait de faire du mal à Aelita et à tonton Boromir et à toi aussi.

-N'aies crainte Lysbeth. Je vais écouter tes conseils et me méfier d'elle. Je vais doubler les gardes afin de protéger mon épouse et notre enfant à naître.

Une semaine plus tard, Boromir revint avec une nouvelle heureuse, Aelita était son heureuse son épouse. Il l'avait amené pour lui faire connaître le trésor de la Lothlórien, Lysbeth Beriawen. Aelita comme 99,99 % de la population mondiale fondit pour les grands yeux violets de la fillette. La jeune fille avait été plus que surprise quand l'intendant du Gondor était arrivé sur son cheval gris était passé devant sa sœur sans la voir et avait demandé sa main à son père. Elle, le vilain petit canard venait d'épouser l'intendant du Gondor qui était en plus un très jolie garçon et il avait l'air tellement doux. Il ne faut pas croire qu'elle était laide. Non, elle était même ravissante mais elle n'avait pas la beauté parfaite de sa sœur aînée Fiona. Elle avait de grand yeux gris et une ample chevelure noire. Quand Celebrian la vit, elle donna un coup de coude à son époux en lui murmurant :

-Je ne savais pas que nous avions une autre fille.

Il était vrai qu'elle ressemblait à Elrond, les même yeux gris et les même cheveux noirs. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui différait, les oreilles, elle avait des oreilles rondes. Boromir la regardait avec des yeux énamourés, comme l'avait prévu Lysbeth, il avait eut le coup de foudre en la voyant et il avait senti des papillons danser dans son ventre. Thranduil fut ravi de son arrivée et convia toute la compagnie à assister à son mariage qui était prévu 2 semaines auparavant. Il l'avait repoussé, car il voulait que Lysbeth soit présente pour leur mariage. Maintenant plus rien n'empêchait maintenant le mariage de se faire. Thranduil et Lenwen partirent le lendemain en souhaitant tous les revoir le plus vite possible. Les parents de Lysbeth avertirent les fiancés qu'ils partiraient dans deux jours pour laisser le temps à Lysbeth de se reposer. Quand le jour du départ arriva, Lysbeth était excité comme une puce et ne tenait plus en place, elle allait retrouver Elaurë. Cela faisait plus de 3 semaines qu'elle était parti.

A suivre


	31. Le mariage de Lenwen

Le Mariage de Lenwen Chapitre 31

Elaurë avait été plus que surprise quand elle avait appris que sa mère allait se remarier et avec un roi qui plus est. Elle avait fait le chemin en se demandant comment était le fiancé de sa mère, et s'il avait une famille. Et surtout allait – il l'accepter, n'allait – il pas la rejeter comme son père l'avait rejeté il y a 150 ans. Quand elle avait vu Thranduil, elle avait été éblouie par sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Et voulu immédiatement l'avoir pour père. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix presque inaudible :

-Votre altesse. Heu…………. Puis- je…..

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se lança à toute allure :

-Puisjevousappelerpère, sicenestpasvousinsulter.

-Comment ? S'exclama Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils qui n'avait rien compris.

-Je suis désolée.

La fillette fondit en larme et s'enfuit de la salle devant le regard plus qu'étonné de Thranduil qui ne comprenait plus rien. Lenwen s'approcha et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Ma fille a énormément souffert du manque d'amour de son père et je le regrette, de sa violence.

-Il la battait ? Demanda Thranduil outré.

-Non, il nous battait. Un jour après nous avoir battu, il est parti voir son frère. J'ai pris Elaurë, nos affaires, mon cheval et nous nous sommes enfuies et Dame Galadriel a bien voulu nous recueillir et elle nous a protégé quand mon époux est venu nous reprendre. Il a brisé notre union en me crachant à la figure que j'aurais dû mourir comme mon bâtard de père. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie.

-D'après Gandalf, certains elfes reviennent en Terre du Milieu. Je vais demander les noms des arrivants pour prévenir votre ancien époux de ne pas s'approcher de vous.

-Merci, mon roi.

-Mais c'est tout naturel, ma reine. Je voudrais vous demander, que m'a demandé Elaurë ?

-Si elle pouvait vous appeler père.

-Oh, c'est cela. Je vais aller lui parler.

Il se leva avec grâce et parti retrouver la fillette qu'il trouva pleurant à fendre l'âme adossé à un grand arbre. Il s'assit près d'elle, mais ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner d'horreur, la fillette se collait au tronc et s'écarta de lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la frappe. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la consoler comme un père le ferait avec sa fille. Elle s'agrippa à la riche tunique du roi en redoublant de sanglot. Il l'embrassa avec douceur sur le haut du crâne et lui murmura :

-Elaurë, ma petite chérie. Voudrais – tu m'appeler, père ?

-Oh oui ! ! Père

Elle se jeta à son cou et sanglota de plus belle au creux de son épaule. C'est dans cette position que les trouva Legolas :

-Bonjour ada.

-Bonjour, yondo. Je voudrais te présenter ta nouvelle petite sœur, Elaurë.

-Elaurë, étoile de l'aube. C'est un réel plaisir de t'accueillir dans notre famille. Je m'appelle Legolas, je suis ton frère aîné. Viens, je vais te présenter à ton nouveau frère et ta nouvelle sœur. Tu vas voir, ils sont très gentils.

-Je vais avoir 2 frères et une sœur. La princesse avait raison quand elle m'a dit que j'allais être heureuse à présent. Dit – elle en séchant ses larmes.

-Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Legolas d'un ton doux en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener voir son nouveau frère et sa nouvelle sœur.

-Oh oui ! comme tous les gens de bien sur Arda. Répondit – elle en le suivant. Elle se retourna en entendant le roi.

-Elaurë, tu ne m'en veux pas de te prendre ta mère ? Demanda Thranduil d'une voix un peu hésitante.

-Au début si, J'ai crié et pleuré et fait une scène horrible à ma mère. Et puis la princesse Lysbeth m'a dit que j'avais de la chance, car j'allais avoir une nouvelle famille et que mon nouveau père serait quelqu'un de bien. Et elle avait raison. Elle va tellement me manquer.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas si éloigné l'une de l'autre. Et tu pourras toujours prendre Amaurëa et aller en Lothlórien et puis la même chose pour Lysbeth mais elle avec Miel. Et tu sais qu'elle arrive pour assister au mariage.

-J'espère que ses pouvoirs vont faire des leurs comme à la cérémonie d'adoption par le roi Celeborn et la reine Galadriel.

-Oh ! j'espère pas. Au couronnement du roi Elessar, nous avons eut droit à la traditionnelle ondée, puis aux chèvres, aux abeilles aux papillons et aux fleurs. Ta mère et moi n'avons trouvé qu'une seule solution pour y échapper, nous nous sommes cachés sous la table avec Miel et Amaurëa. Cependant le mariage du roi Elessar et de la reine Arwen était merveilleux, la reine en a pleuré de joie. Lysbeth lui a offert comme cadeau de mariage, le retour définitif de sa mère. Je veux que notre mariage soit aussi parfait.

Une semaine plus tard en Lothlórien.

-PAPA ! ! ! On va être en retard.

-Mais non ma douce. Regarde, tu vois, nous sommes prêt à y aller. Rigola Celeborn en montant sur son cheval tandis que Lysbeth gigotait presque d'impatience montée sur Laurisië tandis que Miel sautait dans tous les sens ravi de pouvoir revoir Amaurëa.

La troupe mené par Haldir avançait tranquillement et lentement au grand dam de Lysbeth qui aurait plutôt voulu aller au galop, vers La forêt de Mirkwood, quand soudain il y eut une grande clarté bleue éblouissante et ils se trouvèrent devant Thranduil aussi étonné qu'eux. Ils étaient tous dans le palais de Thranduil à cheval alors qu'ils venaient juste de quitter la Lothlórien. Thranduil se leva et leur demanda :

-Vous avez changé d'avis, je pensais que vous partiez aujourd'hui. Peut – être ai – je mal compris et qu'en fait vous arriviez aujourd'hui.

-Non, mon ami, vous ne vous trompez pas. Car nous venons juste de quitter la Lothlórien. Les pouvoirs de Lysbeth augmentent en puissance. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus. Dit Galadriel de sa belle voix.

-Le temps va passer vite et deux ans vont passer comme une journée. Dit Thranduil avec douceur. Mais venez, descendez de cheval. Vous êtes les derniers arrivés. Le roi Elessar, la reine Arwen, l'intendant Boromir ainsi que son épouse Aelita, et le prince et la princesse d'Ithilien sont arrivé avant – hier de Minas Tirith. Ils sont en train de visiter la cité en compagnie de Legolas et de mes enfants. Elrond, Celebrian et ses enfants sont arrivés il y a une semaine et se sont installés dans la bibliothèque. Ah ! Princesse Lysbeth, il y a quelqu'un qui n'en pouvait plus de vous attendre. Ma petite étoile ?

Elaurë habillée comme une princesse. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe bleue ciel avec des incrustations de dentelles et en fils d'argents et ses cheveux étaient tressées avec des perles, des pierres et de longs filaments en or et en ithildín. Elle était tout simplement radieuse. Elle s'approcha avec grâce de son père et lui fit un immense sourire mais son sourire s'accentua encore plus quand elle vit Lysbeth. Celle – ci demanda à ses parents qui souriaient ravi de la joie de leur fille :

-Papa, maman, je peux aller jouer avec Elaurë. Miel viendra avec moi.

-D'accord, mais vous ne sortez pas de la ville. D'accord ?

-D'accord Maman.

Les deux enfants partirent jouer dans la belle cité suivit par Amaurëa et Miel qui étaient tout fous. Elaurë fit visiter la ville à Lysbeth qui était émerveillée par la beauté des lieux et la gentillesse des gens. Miel et Amaurëa s'amusait tous les deux comme de jeunes chiots comme Elaurë et Lysbeth qui était maintenant de même statut.

Elles étaient égales, Lysbeth princesse de la Lothlórien et de Valinor et Elaurë princesse des Noldor et d'Eryn Lasgalen par alliance. Les elfes avaient été ravis de savoir que leur roi allait se remarier et quand Lenwen était arrivée, ils avaient été conquis par sa douceur, sa sagesse et sa beauté. Ils lui avaient fait un accueil chaleureux. Ils avaient aussi craqué pour la petite fille de leur nouvelle reine, si discrète et si douce. Aiwë et Míriel avaient immédiatement adopté leur nouvelle petite sœur et gare à celui qui lui manquait de respect où qui l'embêtait, il se retrouvait face à toute la famille royale furieuse. Lenwen avait été ravi que sa fille se soit aussi bien incorporée dans la population et adaptée à sa nouvelle vie. Au petit déjeuné, devant toute la famille royale qui tentait vainement de se réveiller complètement, elle avait dit à sa fille :

-Elaurë ma chérie. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.

-Et de quoi veux – tu me parler, nana ?

-C'est à propos de Lysbeth.

-Elle ne vient plus c'est cela, elle me déteste parce que je suis partie. Commença à pleurer Elaurë totalement paniqué.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas cela. Ils partent aujourd'hui de la Lothlórien et devraient arriver ici dans une semaine.

-Ouf ! Cela me rassure nana. Soupira la fillette soulagée.

-Non, ce que je dois te dire, c'est que Lysbeth n'est pas une elfe, c'est une valie. La fille de Manwë et de Varda, un jour elle repartira chez elle. Ses parents sont déjà au courant et elle aussi. Mais il faut que tu saches que Lysbeth…comment dire…. est assez particulière. Elle ne réagit pas comme nous. Quand tu es triste, tu pleurs, quand Lysbeth est triste, et cela va se voir de plus en plus, tous les éléments vont être perturbés par ses émotions. De plus, elle ne sait pas comme toi marcher avec grâce, ça va à l'encontre de sa nature de Valie et entre en conflit avec ses pouvoirs qui se déchaînent. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que Lysbeth se comporte comme une enfant mortelle et non comme une princesse. Elle sait se comporter en société, mais c'est le minimum qu'elle connaisse. Elle va faire des choses qu'une jeune fille elfe ou humaine n'a pas le droit de faire, alors je voudrais que sans en avoir l'air, tu arrive à lui apprendre ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Tu es d'accord ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris. Hésita sa fille tandis que la famille royale d'Eryn Lasgalen pouffait de rire.

-Bon, on va faire simple. Tu vas lui apprendre en vous amusant à marcher comme sa mère, à parler comme sa mère. Moi je suis trop vieille et elle me voit comme un professeur, mais toi elle te verra comme une amie. Donc il faut que vous jouiez. Tu as compris maintenant ?

-Oui, j'ai compris nana. Et je le ferai. C'est promis.

-Merci ma douce.

Lysbeth était fasciné par un écureuil aussi fasciné qu'elle quand Elaurë s'approcha et lui dit :

-Et si on jouait à faire comme si nous étions nos mamans.

-Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée. S'exclama Lysbeth ravi de s'amuser avec sa meilleure amie.

Celeborn et Galadriel ouvrirent de grand yeux quand ils virent s'approcher d'eux une petite elfe qui marchait avec une grâce divine. Celeborn s'approcha avec la même grâce que sa fille, mit sa main sur le cœur s'inclina devant elle avec un grand sourire puis lui tendit son bras:

-Princesse Lysbeth de la Lothlórien, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Me ferez – vous l'honneur de vous accompagner en la belle demeure du roi Thranduil.

-Mais ce serait pour moi, majesté, un immense honneur. Répondit la fillette en lui faisant sa plus belle révérence et en posant avec grâce sa main sur le bras de son père.

Galadriel regardait avec fierté sa fille marcher avec cette grâce. Une grâce naturelle qu'Elaurë avait permis de montrer au grand jour. La reine des galadhrims se tourna vers la fille de Lenwen et lui demanda :

-Comment as – tu fait ce miracle, Elaurë ?

-Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait jouer à imiter nos mamans. Elle a eut un peu de mal au début, mais après c'est allé tout seul.

-Je suis très fier de toi. Dit Thranduil en embrassant la fillette qui rosissait sous le compliment de son père adoré. Me ferez – vous l'honneur princesse Elaurë des Noldor de bien vouloir m'accompagné dans mon humble demeure ?

-Ce serait pour moi un immense honneur et une immense joie, votre altesse. Dit – elle en lui faisant sa plus belle révérence.

Ils entrèrent dans le palais afin de se reposer et se préparer pour le mariage qui avait lieu le lendemain. A peine la tête de Lysbeth toucha son oreiller que la fillette s'endormit ne sentant et n'entendant même pas ses parents lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Tous furent réveillé le lendemain par les jurons de Boromir :

-ESPECES DE SALES BBBIIIIPPP, BBIIIPP, BBIIIIPPPPPP !!!!!!

-BOROMIR ! ! ! CESSEZ DE JURER, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS UN CHARRETIER ! ! !

-MAIS CHÉRIE, C'EST DE LEUR FAUTE !

Arwen et Aragorn se retrouvèrent sur le plancher, se marrant d'entendre les jurons de l'intendant, son engueulade d'avec Aelita et le bruit des 2 fauves courant dans les couloirs après avoir réveiller Elrond et Celebrian qui les maudirent ainsi qu'Elladan et Elrohir qui se mirent à leur courir après pour le leur faire regretter. Tout ce boucan acheva de réveiller les autres. La dernière à être réveillé fut Lysbeth :

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ! ! ! ! ARRETEZ, ARRETEZ. Miel, Amaurëa. D'accord, je me lève. Beurk, j'ai les pieds gluants.

Après le petit déjeuner, Lysbeth se prépara et mit la belle robe qu'elle avait porté au mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, mais elle se débattait avec les attaches de son dos quand arriva Galadriel. Elle eut un doux sourire en voyant sa fille aussi bien vêtu. Elle s'approcha doucement vers elle et lui attacha sa robe. Lysbeth la remercia avec douceur. Puis sa mère prit une brosse et lui coiffa avec tendresse ses longs cheveux, quand elle eut terminé, elle demanda à une servante de coiffer comme il se doit la princesse. La jeune servante lui fit une coiffure très élaborée avec des diamants et des perles dans les cheveux ainsi que de longues et fines tresses en ithildín. Ensuite quand ce fut fini, Galadriel posa le diadème de Lysbeth signe de sa royauté et de son appartenance au peuple des Valar. Thranduil avait voulu qu'elle soit habillée de cette façon. Ce fut Celeborn qui bénit le mariage de Thranduil et Lenwen pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière qui avait toujours vu Celeborn comme le père qu'elle n'avait plus. Durant le mariage, les pouvoirs de Lysbeth mirent encore une bonne ambiance. Un arc-en-ciel magnifique apparu au-dessus d'eux et une pluie de pétales dorée et argentée leur tombèrent dessus. Des oiseaux multicolores voletèrent et lâchèrent des pétales de roses au-dessus d'eux en poussant des chants mélodieux qui ravissaient les oreilles sensibles des elfes. Lenwen comme Arwen précédemment pleurait de joie, son mariage était parfait, et rien ne pourrait le gâcher. Quand elle arriva devant Celeborn qui lui souriait, une pluie d'or et d'argent la recouvrit et elle réapparue dans les atours d'une reine, elle portait une longue robe argentée qui chatoyait aux moindres de ses mouvements, il y avait des incrustations de dentelle dorée ainsi que des pierres précieuses. Elle avait posé, sur sa tête, un magnifique diadème création ancienne des Noldor d'avant leur chute. Thranduil avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités, la passion, l'amour et le désir se lisant dans son regard bleu. La fête fut joyeuse et très longue. Thranduil passait son temps à regarder son épouse, à l'embrasser et à la serrer dans ses bras. Puis vers le milieu de soirée, il commença à se réveiller et vit que tout le monde était aussi heureux que lui. Il s'approcha de tout le monde et les remercia d'être venu et leur demanda s'il ne manquait de rien. Mais il eut la même réponse, que tout était parfait et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Il se promenait à travers la pièce, quand il vit Lysbeth, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, ses cheveux scintillaient comme le ciel d'une nuit d'été. Il tourna la tête et vit sa petite dernière qui écoutait tout ouïe les aventures de la communauté de l'Anneau. Il était très fier d'elle, elle ressemblait à sa mère mais elle avait les yeux vert alors que sa mère avait les yeux gris très clairs. Il se promis encore une fois de protéger sa fille et son épouse contre le monstre qui les avait fait tant souffrir. La fête dura jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, mais Lysbeth s'endormit très rapidement dans les bras de sa mère, le pouce dans la bouche et des rêves plein la tête.

Le mariage terminé, tous rentrèrent dans leurs royaumes respectifs une semaine plus tard. Et la vie reprit son cours. 8 mois plus tard, Galadriel offrit un héritier à Celeborn et un petit frère à Lysbeth. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, les oreilles pointues, une peau blanche comme la neige et une petite touffe de cheveux blonds comme le sable en plein soleil. Ses parents lui donnèrent le nom du frère de Galadriel, Finrod. Celebrian donna naissance le même jour à une petite fille, brune aux yeux gris clairs. Ils la nommèrent Luthíen. Arwen donna naissance à l'héritier du Gondor, Eldarion, un petit bonhomme au cheveux brun et aux yeux bleus. Eowyn donna naissance à un fils aussi, Ithilion, il était né alors que la lune était pleine et l'un de ses rayons avait touché le nouveau – né. Il avait une touffe de cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux bleus aussi. Lothíriel donna naissance elle à des jumeaux, Eorl et Theorell qui avaient respectivement des cheveux blonds roux aux yeux bleus et blonds cendré aux yeux vert. Boromir et Aelita vivaient le parfait amour et attendaient leur premier né qui devait arriver 3 mois plus tard et qui aurait les cheveux de son père et les yeux de sa mère. Toutes ses naissances avaient eut lieu le même jour. Quant à Amaurëa, elle avait mis au monde 6 petits que Thranduil avait donné après leur sevrage aux autres souverains. Il en avait donné un à Aragorn qui fondait à chaque fois qu'il croisait les beaux yeux fauves de la douce chienne qui s'obstinait à chauffer les pieds des souverains et accessoirement les lécher, un à Elrond qui quand personne ne le regardait cajolait l'animal pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune warg qui comme son père et sa mère pétait les plombs, sautait dans tous les sens et laissait le souverain elfique tout baveux, il y a certaine chose qui ne change pas. Un à Faramir et Eowyn qui jouaient à courir dans leur palais d'Eryn Arnen poursuivit par le chiot et un à Eomer qui devenait chèvre avec le fauve qui ne pensait qu'à jouer et à lécher les gens. Un à son fils Legolas qui lui avait tanné le cuir pour en avoir un afin de pouvoir avoir un confident quand il allait mal. Et le dernier à Lysbeth pour que le père puisse voir ce qu'il avait fait. Miel n'était pas jaloux enfin sauf si quelqu'un regardait son rejeton Milui, sa plus grande fierté.

A suivre


	32. Melya

Melya chapitre 32

Le temps passa comme le vent sur les plaines du Rohan et 16 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Finrod. Et le temps de Lysbeth sur la terre du milieu arrivait à sa fin. En effet ses pouvoirs devenaient de plus en plus dangereux et de moins en moins contrôlables, certains elfes avaient été blessés quand ils se déchaînaient, tous s'inquiétaient, des tempêtes extrêmement violentes explosaient souvent au dessus de la forêt de la Lothlórien et rien ni résistait. Ses parents n'avaient plus le choix, Lysbeth devait partir pour Valinor afin d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs ou le royaume de la Lothlórien ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Tous les grands des royaumes étaient partis pour lui faire un ultime en revoir car c'était la dernière fois qu'ils la verraient enfant. Quand elle reviendra, elle sera une belle adolescente voir une jeune femme, mais plus une petite fille et surtout plus la petite fille qu'ils avaient connue. Miel avait décidé de rester auprès des parents de la fillette, ils avaient déjà énormément de peine à l'idée de ne plus la revoir pendant une période si longue. Lysbeth décida donc d'emmener Milui avec elle. Les grands elfes, le roi du Rohan, du Gondor et de l'Arnor et le prince d'Ithilien, donc Eomer, Aragorn et Faramir ainsi que Boromir arrivèrent au galop en Lothlórien pour apprendre de la bouche d'une elfe que la princesse venait de partir. Ils remontèrent à cheval et poussèrent leurs chevaux pour rattraper le convoi, ils arrivèrent assez vite, aux guets de l'Isen. Lysbeth fut ravi de les revoir et les hommes aussi. Arrivé à Bree, ils furent rejoint par Elrond et sa famille assister au départ de l'enfant. Le trajet était calme et Lysbeth discutait de tout et de rien avec tout le monde. Comme à son habitude, elle essayait de remonter le moral des troupes, car elle sentait un lourd chagrin qui pesait sur le cœur de tous ses amis et parents. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en Comté et rejoignirent Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin qui voulaient dire au revoir à leur cousin. Là Lysbeth eut la surprise de voir une belle jeune femme auprès de Frodon. C'était une hobbite, mais elle avait de petits pieds par rapport à ceux de Frodon et de Sam et moins poilus, de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux qui brillaient d'amour et de tendresse quand elle regardait Frodon, elle était très belle et semblait vraiment très gentille. Lysbeth voulu immédiatement s'en faire une amie. Le hobbit était très pâle et il la regardait d'un air fatigué mais aussi heureux. Lysbeth descendit de cheval et lui sauta au cou en lui disant :

-Bonjour, tonton Frodon.

-Bonjour ma puce dit – il d'un ton las.

-Bonjour madame dit Lysbeth en regardant d'un air joyeux plein de curiosité la jeune fille au côté de Frodon.

-Bonjour. Répondit d'une petite voix douce la jeune fille aussi curieuse que l'enfant.

-Lysbeth, je voudrais te présenter mon épouse Lily Sacquet. Lily, je voudrais te présenter Lysbeth Beriawen de la Lothlórien, fille de Celeborn et de dame Galadriel.

-Bonjour princesse Lysbeth.

-Bonjour madame Lily Sacquet. C'est drôle, vous ressemblez un peu à tonton Sam.

-C'est normal c'est mon frère.

-Lysbeth, tu es venu me dire au revoir ?

-Non, je pars moi aussi, je pars retrouver mes parents de Valinor et mon pays d'origine. Mes parents sont venus avec moi me souhaiter bon voyage avec tous ceux que l'on a connu durant notre aventure en Terre du Milieu.

-Votre pays d'origine ?

-Oui, je suis née en Valinor, enfin, une partie de moi est née en Valinor, mes origines sont assez difficiles à comprendre alors je préfère dire que je suis née en Valinor.

-Ah d'accord ! Mais reviendrez – vous un jour, princesse ?

-Oui, tous les ans pendant 2 mois, en été. Mes parents sur Valinor vont m'apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

-Ma petite perle ? Nous devons repartir. Dit Celeborn d'une voix douce et un peu enrouée par la douleur de la future séparation.

Toute la troupe reprit le chemin vers les Havres gris, Lysbeth posait plein de questions à Lily pour savoir comment elle avait rencontré Frodon, quand ils s'étaient mariés ( voir le lys dans la vallée de Foncombe de Frodounette 23) mais en version plus soft. Lysbeth écoutait avec intérêt tout ce que la jeune hobbite disait. Lysbeth lui dit soudain :

-Vous savez, tonton Frodon, souffre énormément des blessures qu'il a reçut durant les différentes batailles qu'il a dû faire. Quand nous serons sur Valinor, je ne pourrais pas être près de lui, car j'aurais autre chose à faire. C'est sur vous que repose toutes ses chances de guérisons. Il vous aime énormément et je vois bien que vous l'aimiez autant. Mais cela va être dur, il reste encore des ténèbres aux plus profonds de son cœur. Et celles - ci sont les plus difficiles à chasser d'un cœur meurtri. Vous comprenez ce que je veux vous dire, madame Sacquet ?

-Oui, je comprends tout à fait princesse, Gandalf m'avait déjà prévenu quand nous étions à Imladris. Mais pourquoi appelez – vous mon époux tonton ?

-Quand nous avons marché vers le Mordor, j'appelais et j'appelle encore tous les membres de la communauté de l'anneau tonton, ils sont comme ma famille, la première famille que j'ai eu ici.

Les membres de la communauté rougissaient de bonheur en entendant la jeune fille, car elle parlait comme une jeune fille et non plus comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été, les nommer sa famille. Lysbeth continuait à discuter avec Lily qui montait Miel, puis Lily lui demanda de chanter des chants elfiques, ce que fit Lysbeth avec joie. Elle chanta une chanson que lui avait apprise Haldir, puis les elfes reprirent la chanson pour la plus grande joie de tous. Elle chanta toutes les chansons qu'elle connaissait dont celle qu'elle avait chantée durant la traversée de l'Anduin et quand elle était rentrée chez elle en Lothlórien. Mais pour cette dernière, personne ne riait, les larmes avaient tendance à couler sur les joues, y compris sur celles de Galadriel et de Celeborn. Soudain Lysbeth cessa de chanter quand elle entendit une toux rauque qui venait du chariot devant elle. Elle demanda à Laurisië de se rapprocher de celui - ci et monta à l'intérieur. Là, elle vit un très vieil hobbit tout décrépit avec de grands pieds poilus tout gris et un crâne tout déplumé. Il leva des yeux fatigués vers elle et se remit à tousser. Elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Bonjour, je ne vous connais pas. Qui êtes – vous ?

-Je me nomme Bilbon, je suis l'oncle de Frodon. Dit le vieillard dans une quinte de toux.

-Bilbon, l'ancien porteur. Vous êtes malade ?

-C'est la vieillesse mon petit. Tous les mortels passent par là, nous n'avons pas le choix et nous le savons tous.

Elle ressenti une immense pitié et une intense douleur commença poindre dans son cœur. Dehors, une pluie fine et froide se mit à tomber trempant rapidement tous les cavaliers et les frigorifiant. Elle se rapprocha du vieil hobbit et l'effleura doucement. Une lueur extrêmement puissante apparu effrayant les elfes. Aragorn qui était derrière le chariot monta à toute allure et vit un hobbit tout jeune d'une trentaine d'année et Lysbeth évanouie à ses pieds. Il appela d'urgence Gandalf qui le rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait de nouveau utilisé ses pouvoirs et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se reposer. Aragorn la prit dans ses bras et la donna à Galadriel qui la dorlota. Gandalf se tourna vers le jeune hobbit et lui dit :

-Bilbon, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en aussi bonne santé. Vous êtes bien le seul mortel à rajeunir de 101 ans depuis la création du monde.

-Comment va l'enfant ? Demanda le tout nouveau ancien vieux tout jeune ( si vous arrivez à comprendre, c'est que vous êtes vachement fort).

-Elle va bien, elle se repose dans les bras de sa mère. Répondit Gandalf avec un sourire un peu inquiet.

Elrond fut surpris de revoir le hobbit tout jeune et fringant. Ils discutèrent longtemps pendant que Lysbeth dormait lovée dans les bras de sa mère. Lily monta dans le chariot et se serra contre son époux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le plus grand plaisir de Frodon qui sentait dans ces moments de douceur les ténèbres s'alléger sous les ricanements des autres hobbits. Aragorn, lui, était parti expliquer aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé et tous furent soulagés de savoir que l'enfant allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour elle. Miel lui était énervé et cela se voyait à la façon qu'il avait de remuer la queue et de regarder Bilbon. Lysbeth se réveilla le lendemain en début d'après – midi bercée par le doux roulis du cheval. Elle était légèrement vaseuse dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et lui embrassait le haut du crâne. Elle demanda d'une voix faible et basse :

-Maman, comment va monsieur Bilbon ?

-Il va très bien ma chérie, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il courait devant Miel. Répondit sa mère avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes, les rouvrit et demanda à nouveau :

-Maman, où est papa ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il courait après Miel pour l'empêcher de manger Bilbon. Le pauvre Bilbon a couru toute la nuit et toute la matiné pour tenter d'échapper à Miel. Répondit sa mère en pouffant franchement de rire.

-Hihihi ! ! Miel ne fait que des bêtises.

-Oui, mais il t'aime sincèrement et craint pour ta vie. Répondit sa mère avec un doux sourire plein d'amour et de patience.

-Oui, tu as raison maman. Où sommes nous ?

-Nous avons dépassé les tours blanches et nous sommes bientôt en vu de la cité de Mithlond, les Havres Gris. Regarde, tu vois là – bas, la grande tour ?

-Oui.

-C'est le phare de la ville, il permet de voir les navires qui arrivent et d'éviter aux bateaux de s'échouer contre les récifs. Et ton navire va partir dans quelques heures. Tu vas nous manquer ma chérie. Tu nous oublieras pas, ma petite perle ?

-Jamais maman. C'est comme demander au soleil de ne pas se lever le matin, aux étoiles de ne pas briller dans la nuit, c'est impossible, vous êtes ma famille, mes parents. Si un jour je vous oubliais, c'est que je n'aurais pas mérité des parents telles que vous, vous êtes les meilleurs parents que j'ai jamais eut sur Arda. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Tu sais maman ?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Je vous ai aimé le premier jour où je vous ai vu, quand je vous ai raconté mon rêve dans la montagne. Non, en fait, je vous ai aimé quand j'ai rêvé de vous.

-Je me souviens de ton rêve, ton père et moi avons ris comme des enfants, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait pas rit ainsi. Tu étais tellement mignonne avec tes grands yeux violets et ta petite figure, plus bébé et pas encore petite fille. Tu as grandi en 2 ans, et pourtant tu as gardé le regard que tu avais quand tu avais 5 ans mais avec une sagesse en plus. Je n'imagine même pas la tête de ton père quand tu vas rentrer, que tu auras grandi et embelli. Ton père et Miel vont te veiller jalousement comme deux dragons gardent jalousement leurs trésors. L'elfe que tu auras choisi devra passer par des épreuves terribles, parce qu'il va devoir plaire à tes parents Valar et là, se sera vraiment très dur pour lui, mais en plus avec ton père, se sera mission impossible.

-Tu crois maman ?

-Oh! oui. Ton père peut avoir un très mauvais caractère.

-C'est pas vrai. Grogna une belle voix masculine.

Lysbeth et Galadriel tournèrent la tête pour voir Celeborn assis sur Numensúl et qui faisait la tête. Lysbeth se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour mieux se retenir de rire. Galadriel eut une drôle de toux qui ressemblait à :

-Celebrian.

-Je voulais être sûr qu'Elrond soit parfait pour elle, c'est tout.

-Ah oui, jusqu'à lui demander de ramener des perles noires, de les monter en parures, d'y accrocher aussi une dent de dragon avec des fils confectionné dans du mithril de la Moria et tout cela en moins de 3 mois.

-ADA ! ! ! Comment as – tu pu ? S'exclama Celebrian outrée pendant que son époux pouponnait leur petite dernière en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ben heu…Dit Celeborn légèrement gêné. Tandis que sa fille et sa femme étaient mortes de rire.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ainsi ! Dit Celebrian déçu.

Soudain un jeune hobbit monté sur Laurisië s'arrêta devant les elfes en leur disant avec un large sourire:

-Hey, les jeunes. Arrêtez de vous disputer, la vie est trop courte.

-Mais écoutez – moi ce jeune présomptueux. Ria Elrond entraînant tous les elfes des environs.

-Jeune, jeune. Seigneur Elrond, j'ai bien plus de 130 ans. La plus jeune est bien Lysbeth.

-En fait d'un point de vu strictement technique, oui. Mais d'un autre point de vu si je puis dire, non.

-Comment cela ?

-Une partie de moi à 7 ans soit, mais une autre en a bien plus de 40 000.

-HEIN ! ! ! S'exclama Bilbon ne comprenant rien.

-Mon chère Bilbon, Lysbeth est la fille des Valar et elle va les rejoindre.

-Maman, je peux monter Miel et faire la course jusqu'aux havres contre Bilbon et Laurisië ?

-Hhhmm ! Allez – y.

Lysbeth monta Miel et se mit à côté de Bilbon. Miel et Laurisië mirent leurs oreilles en arrière et attendirent le moment du départ donné par Celeborn.

-A vos marques, prêt….PARTEZ ! ! !

Les deux animaux partirent au grand galop et les cris fusaient du côté des mortels et des immortels. Les mortels soutenaient Bilbon et les elfes Lysbeth.

-Vas – y Lysbeth, tu vas le battre.

-Cours plus vite Laurisië, elle te rattrape.

-BILBON, BILBON, BILBON.

-LYSBETH, LYSBETH, LYSBETH.

Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles des deux cavaliers et des montures, aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre. Le nuage de poussière cacha un instant la course, mais le vent se leva et le dissipa. Les cavaliers avaient légèrement accéléré pour pouvoir assister à l'arrivé, les elfes hurlaient comme des dingues pour soutenir leur princesse tandis que les hommes et les hobbits soutenaient Bilbon à grands cris. La porte de la cité arrivait rapidement, et malheureusement, on ne pouvait y entrer qu'un par un. Le premier à y entrer serait le vainqueur. La course continuait de plus belle, et les elfes de Mithlond entendant les cris comprirent qu'une course se faisait entre une elfe et un hobbit, mais la course était serrée. Un garde de la cité oublia qu'il était garde et se mit à beugler :

-ALLEZ – Y DAME LYSBETH, VOUS ALLEZ LE BATTRE ! ! ! MONTREZ –LUI QUE LES ELFES SONT LES MEILLEURS ! ! ! !

Tous les elfes de Mithlond se mirent de la partie et s'égosillèrent comme des bébés n'ayant pas mangé depuis 4 heures ( par expérience je confirme que ça fait beaucoup de bruit ) :

-ALLEZ – Y DAME LYSBETH, VOUS ALLEZ Y ARRIVER.

Certains elfes sortirent de la cité et se mirent de chaque côté de la route et hurlaient comme des possédés tandis que les cavaliers et leurs montures passaient devant eux comme des flèches. Les cris devenaient de plus en plus rapides et forts à mesure que Lysbeth et Bilbon s'approchaient de la porte. Lysbeth se pencha sur l'encolure du loup et lui dit :

-Vas – y mon grand, tu vas y arriver. Tu es plus rapide, j'ai confiance en toi. Vas – y cours Miel.

Le warg fit un ultime effort, dépassa Laurisië et s'engouffra dans la cité sous les cris de joie des elfes.

-HHHHOOOUUURRRRRRAAA ! ! !

Lysbeth et Bilbon arrêtèrent leur montures et les cajolèrent tandis que les elfes les félicitaient pour cette sublime course. Le reste de la troupe arriva quelques minutes plus tard au petit galop, Galadriel et Celeborn étant très fier de la victoire de Lysbeth et de Miel. Enfin en dernier arrivèrent Legolas et Gimli qui se chamaillaient, pour une histoire de pari. Lysbeth s'approcha d'eux en souriant et apprit que Legolas avait parié qu'elle gagnerait et Gimli qu'ils arriveraient en même temps.

-Mais tonton Gimli, il ne pouvait pas y avoir 2 gagnants.

-Et pourquoi cela, jeune fille ? S'exclama – t – il d'un ton buté.

-Parce que la porte est trop étroite, on ne peut y entrer qu'un par un et si nous étions arrivé en même temps, il y aurait 2 traces sur le mur qui prouveraient notre défaite à tous 2.

Gimli grogna un peu, puis donna 2 pièces d'or, selon les termes du pari. Legolas pouffait de rire en voyant son ami grogner, mais il l'avait qu'en même entendu encourager Lysbeth et pas une fois Bilbon. Tous riaient et parlaient de la fin de la course quand un très vieil elfe apparu et leur dit :

-Majesté, c'est l'heure. Nous devons embarquer, si nous voulons être sortis du golf avant la nuit.

-Oui, Círdan. Merci.

Tous s'approchèrent du navire qui allait emmener Lysbeth de l'autre côté de l'océan. Le bateau était magnifique, mais Lysbeth sentait son cœur se serrer à l'approche du départ. Milui, Gandalf, Gris poil et Bilbon étaient déjà montés, et il ne restait sur le port plus que Lysbeth, Frodon et Lily qui avait du mal à dire au revoir à son frère. Frodon lui avait l'air soulagé comme si un fardeau venait de lui être retiré et Lysbeth tournait le dos à ses parents, ses épaules avaient tendance à tressauter. Quand elle se retourna, ils virent les grosses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se jeta au cou de ses parents et pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur comme eux. Elle fit la même chose à tout ceux qui l'avait soutenue durant ses aventures. Aragorn lui offrit au nom du peuple du Gondor et de l'Arnor, de Boromir, de Faramir et de leurs épouses, une bague en mithril sertie d'une pierre de lune. Quand on regardait bien la pierre, on pouvait voir une carte d'Arda avec le Gondor, l'Arnor, l'Ithilien, le Rohan et toutes les régions ouest. Lysbeth voulu la mettre, mais la bague était trop large et elle tombait :

-Tonton Aragorn, elle est trop grande, elle tombe.

-C'est normal ma puce, tu pourras la mettre quand tu seras une adulte et que ta croissance sera terminée.

La fillette ravi lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur tout le visage, mais elle continuait à faire la grimace.

-Tu piques toujours autant, tonton. Et puis avec la barbe, tu fais vieux.

Arwen éclata de rire, car elle aussi faisait le même reproche à son royal époux qui prit la décision de se raser la barbe pour avoir enfin la paix dans son ménage. Elle embrassa tous les hommes du Gondor, de l'Arnor et de l'Ithilien ce qui faisait quand même quelques 50 personnes en comptant les gardes qui lui retournèrent ses baisés et ses embrassades. Eomer s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit au nom de tout le peuple du Rohan, un poulain, un magnifique poulain noir comme la nuit avec une étoile blanche sur le front et les 4 paturons blancs. Elle l'appela " chaussette " ( elle est toujours une enfant que je saches, c'est vrai que c'est pas top quand vous demandez à votre monture Noro lim chaussette, ça le fait pas. N'ayez pas peur, elle va changer et le nom aussi ). Elle sauta au cou d'Eomer et comme Aragorn, lui embrassa tout le visage pour le plus grand plaisir du roi de la marche qui la serra fort contre lui. Elle embrassa aussi la délégation rohirrim au grand complet qui la serrèrent fort contre eux en lui prodigant moults conseils et phrases de la part du peuple du Rohan. En dernier, elle se tourna vers les elfes. Thranduil s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit de la part du royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen un pendentif représentant le royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen. En remerciement, elle embrassa tous les elfes de la délégation d'Eryn Lasgalen qui furent très ravis et aussi très triste de savoir que leur petite fée allait partir dans un autre monde. Le dernier à être embrassé fut Legolas qui la serra fort en versant une larme et en lui demandant de faire attention. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres elfes. Elrond, Galadriel et Gandalf s'approchèrent d'elle et lui dire :

-Le temps des grands anneaux de pouvoir est terminé, le temps du renouveau d'une valie est arrivé.

Elrond s'approcha d'elle mit un genou à terre et lui donna son anneau :

-Voici Vilya, l'anneau de l'air le plus puissant des trois anneaux elfiques. Il a été donné à Ereinion Gil Galad qui me l'a donné avant sa mort à la dernière bataille de l'ultime alliance.

Il se releva et fit un pas en arrière, Galadriel mit un genou à terre et lui donna son anneau :

-Voici Nenya, l'anneau de diamant, il m'a été confié par Celebrimbor le fils de Curufin lui même fils de Fëanor créateur des silmarils, un peu avant d'être capturé par Sauron et d'être tué par lui.

Elle se releva, fit un pas en arrière et se mit près d'Elrond qui regardait la marque blanche sur son doigt. Gandalf s'approcha d'elle, mit un genou à terre, assez difficilement je dois dire, et lui donna son anneau :

-Voici Narya, l'anneau du feu, il m'a été confié par Círdan pour m'aider dans ma quête contre le mal. Et réchauffer les cœurs fatigués par le mal et la luttre contre celui - ci.

Lysbeth prit les trois anneaux, plus celui que lui avait offert Aragorn au creux de ses mains et dit d'une voix que Galadriel reconnu, avec émotion, comme celle de l'ancienne Beriawen :

-Je reviens une ultime fois pour lier ce qui a été séparé. Le temps des anneaux de pouvoir n'est plus. Des 4 éléments, l'eau (Nenya), l'air (Vilya), le feu ( Narya) et la terre ( l'anneau d'Aragorn),sera créé un 5ème élément qui unit les races et les ennemis quand on fait l'effort d'essayer au moment où le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Elle referma ses mains comme les pétales d'une fleur qui se referme quand la nuit tombe et une douce lumière l'entoura, puis disparu. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les mains, il n'y avait plus 4 anneaux mais un seul qui pourtant était composé des 4 anneaux. La pierre centrale était la pierre de l'anneau qu'Aragorn lui avait offert, la forme de la bague était celle de Nenya, et de chaque côté de la pierre de lune, se trouvait un rubis taillé comme celui de Narya, mais en plus petit et un saphir taillé comme celui de Vilya, mais aussi en plus petit pour faire un ensemble assez harmonieux. Elle le leva vers le ciel, un rayon de soleil le frappa et l'illumina de milles feux, éblouissant tous les témoins. Beriawen reprit :

-Voici Melya, l'anneau de l'amour et de l'amitié. Le lien qui uni les ennemis quand on se donne la peine d'essayer au moment où le besoin s'en fait sentir. Adieu.

-Maman, c'était Beriawen, non ? Dit la fillette en ayant l'air de se réveiller.

-Oui ma chérie, c'était elle.

-Elle est partie maintenant ?

-Oui, ma chérie, pour toujours. Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant, Les autres t'attendent. Au revoir ma douce.

-Pourtant je la sens encore en moi. C'est bizarre. Murmura – t – elle pour elle même. Elle reprit d'une voix plus forte :

-Au revoir maman. Oh une dernière chose. Monsieur Elrond, vous vous souvenez d'Elyana ?

-Elyana ? Heu, non. Pourquoi, je devrais ?

-Ben oui, quand vous étiez tout jeune, du temps d'avant la chute de mon oncle, vous avez eut une aventure avec elle. Et bien Aelita est sa descendante, c'est pourquoi elle vous ressemble. Au revoir.

A suivre


	33. L'arrivé en Valinor

Je voudrais remercier tout lemonde pour les belles reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Ce chapitre est assez long, mais il en vaut la peine. Alors bonne lecture.

**L'arrivée en Valinor** chapitre 33

Elle monta dans le bateau avec " chaussette " et leur fit des grands gestes d'au revoir. Elle ria un peu quand elle vit Celebrian tirer l'oreille de son époux qui grimaçait de douleur. Elle hurla pour être entendu.

-Madame Celebrian, Monsieur Elrond avait 20 ans quand ils se sont rencontrés et ça n'a duré qu'une semaine. Au revoir, à bientôt en été.

Elrond souffla d'aise de n'avoir plus l'oreille tiré, il se tourna vers Boromir qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne paraissait plus avoir la possibilité de parler. Tous regardèrent le navire disparaître vers l'horizon, une larme coulant le long de leurs joues. Le trésor de la Lothlórien partait pour revoir les siens. Galadriel et Celeborn ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée de perdre leur fille. Que Lysbeth soit trop bien en Valinor et ne veuille pas rentrer en Arda. Lysbeth regardait vers l'ouest et ne vit pas sa mère chanceler et s'évanouir de douleur dans les bras de son époux. Tous se précipitèrent vers la reine, mais ne purent rien faire à part aider le roi à la porter. Ils firent tous demi – tour et repartirent tristement la tête basse et les larmes aux yeux. Quand Lysbeth se retourna, elle ne vit plus personne sur le quai. La troupe reprit le chemin vers leurs royaumes respectifs. Quand Elrond et sa famille arrivèrent à Imladris, il n'y eut ni chant, ni fête, ni rire comme quand Thranduil retourna à Eryn Lasgalen. Quand Celeborn et Galadriel arrivèrent à Caras Caradhon, ils montèrent directement dans leur chambre et s'effondrèrent de douleur. Ils pleurèrent 3 jours de suite comme leur peuple. Quand ils arrivèrent à Minas Tirith, Arwen se jeta dans les bras de son époux et éclata en lourds sanglots. Tous ressentaient la même chose, une douleur sourde et terrible au cœur. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas envie de mourir, malgré leur douleur, ils avaient envie de rire et de s'amuser.

Le voyage dura 2 long mois durant lesquels Bilbon tentait d'apprendre à Lysbeth les échecs mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très douée à ce jeu. Elle se faisait battre en 3 mn top chrono, même une fois Bilbon avait réussi à la battre en 1 mn. De toute manière, elle n'aimait pas ce jeu préférant lire et jouer avec Milui et chaussette. Plus le voyage avançait, plus elle trouvait ce nom stupide, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le renommer. Puis elle se dit qu'elle trouverait bien un jour ou l'autre, elle avait tout son temps. Elle chercha pendant longtemps un nom digne du petit cheval des plaines infinies du Rohan quand en regardant le firmament elle eut une idée. Pourquoi pas lui donner le nom d'une étoile ? Les elfes la virent courir comme une malade jusqu'à la chambre du capitaine et resta 2 semaines à chercher le meilleur nom. Elle le trouva au début de la seconde semaine de recherche, Carnil. Quand elle sortit toute contente de la pièce elle vit que le navire croisait près d'une terre. Elle alla voir le capitaine et lui demanda :

-Nous sommes arrivés à Valinor ?

-Non princesse, nous ne sommes qu'aux abords de Tol Eressëa, l'île solitaire. Quand nous aurons dépassé le cap là bas, il ne nous faudra qu'une journée pour arriver au port d'Alqualondë. Puis – je vous poser une question princesse ?

-Oui capitaine, quelle est – elle ?

-Qu'avez – vous fait durant ces 2 dernières semaines ?

-Je cherchais un nom pour mon cheval. J'ai réfléchit et je trouve que Chaussette c'est pas un beau nom pour un cheval alors j'ai cherché le nom d'une étoile et j'ai trouvé.

-Et laquelle est ce ?

-Carnil. C'est beau comme nom, non ? C'est mieux que chaussette.

Le capitaine pouffa de rire et lui dit :

-C'est sûr princesse Lysbeth, cela fait plus sérieux de crier noro lim Carnil que noro lim chaussette ( oh ! les grands esprits se rencontrent ).

-Oui.

La fillette partie retrouver son cheval et lui appris son nouveau nom qui avait l'air de bien plaire au poulain. La journée passa assez vite. Lysbeth s'était endormie, son poulain sur ses jambes et son chiot sur le ventre. Quand elle se réveilla 4 heures plus tard, elle vit qu'ils avaient dépassé le cap et qu'ils étaient proches de Valinor. Lysbeth devenait de plus en plus excité et même Gandalf n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Les autres avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée, même Lily qui pourtant était d'une patience d'ange et possédait une grande ténacité baissa les bras face à la pile du nom de Lysbeth ( plus puissante, plus endurante qu'energizer). Puis enfin, après un temps infini pour Lysbeth ( qui (entre parenthèses) ne dura en fait que 30 mn) , ils arrivèrent à Aqualondë. Il y avait un monde fou sur le quai, tous étaient là pour assister au retour de leur Beriawen adorée. Lysbeth trépignait littéralement d'impatience et quand enfin la passerelle fut mise, elle se faufila entre les jambes des elfes et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents qu'elle avait vu au milieu de la foule. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire à part voir une petite flèche leur foncer dessus en hurlant :

-PAPA, MAMAN !!!

Elle leur sauta au cou et Manwë la fit tournoyer dans les airs puis la serra fort contre lui en sentant les douces effluves forestières s'échapper de son petit corps plein de vie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu te souviens de ça ?

Il la prit dans sous les aisselles, la jeta en l'air et la rattrapa tout aussi rapidement et souplement. Elle serra fort le cou de son père et lui dit en riant :

-Oui, papa ! Je me souviens de tout. Elle se rembrunit en rajoutant : du bon comme du mauvais.

-Ma petite fleur de violette, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Ma choupinette.

-Ma choupinette ? C'est nouveau ça. Marmonna Varda.

-J'ai entendu des parents d'Arda appeler comme cela leurs enfants.

-Ah ! D'accord. Mais tu pourrais quand même me la laisser que je puisse l'embrasser. C'est quand même ma fille.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, un enfant cela se fait à deux, tu vois ? Depuis que tu sais que notre fille allait revenir, on dirait que tu es retombé en enfance.

-D'accord ! Tiens prend notre petite puce.

Manwë donna avec douceur son bien le plus précieux à son épouse tandis que les elfes regardaient cet échange émouvant et chaleureux. Varda prit avec douceur sa fille dans ses bras et fut surprise par la lueur qu'il y avait, elle compris que ce n'était pas Lysbeth qui la regardait, mais bien Beriawen. La fillette fondit en larme :

-Je suis désolé, maman. J'aurais du t'écouter quand tu me disais que Melkor ne pouvait être battu par un seul être.

-Tu ne l'as jamais affronté, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était aussi puissant Tiens si tu veux, on peut aller voir les 2 arbres.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas les voir.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'ils m'ont séparé de vous et que je me souviendrais tout le temps de cette horrible journée. Il m'a fait tellement mal.

Tous écoutaient les larmes aux yeux Beriawen dans le corps d'une petite fille parler à ses parents. Varda lui dit les larmes aux yeux elle aussi :

-Tu sais ma chérie, quand nous avons entendu ton cri, nous nous sommes précipités sur la colline et tout ce qu'on a vu, c'était les 2 arbres morts et une cercle de flammes noires qui finissait de s'éteindre et tu avais complètement disparu. Et là, ça a été le désastre le plus complet. Certains elfes ont tenté de se tuer afin de te rejoindre. Mais nous leur avons dit que tu étais parti pour un autre monde et que tu étais vivante. Que c'est – il passé là – bas ?

-Quand je suis arrivée sur terre, j'étais devenu une mortelle sans aucun pouvoir. J'ai découvert l'amertume de la mortalité et la cruauté des hommes. Les mortel(le)s de là – bas m'ont brûlé vive à cause de ma beauté. J'ai réussit à utiliser le peu de pouvoir qui me restait pour revenir dans le corps d'une de mes descendantes. Mais père, je t'en supplie, fait en sorte que nos personnalités ne fassent plus qu'une et que se soit Lysbeth qui vive, j'ai essayé, mais j'ai complètement échoué, je ne contrôle aucun de mes anciens pouvoirs.

-Bien, ma chérie.

Il leva les bras au ciel devant toute l'assistance médusée et triste de savoir que l'ancienne Beriawen allait totalement disparaître. Dans la tête de Lysbeth, tous les souvenir de Beriawen disparurent complètement et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Manwë qui murmura :

-Adieu ma Beriawen chérie.

Varda avec un sourire triste murmura :

-Bonjour Lysbeth, ma fille adorée.

Lysbeth ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père pleurait. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda de sa voix cristalline :

-Papa, pleurs pas. Regarde, les oiseaux chantent, et puis les poissons ils dansent dans l'eau et…ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh !!! Il ya un arbre qui brille ! ! !

Manwë la regardait un instant interloqué puis se senti tirer par une petite furie qui courait vers l'intérieur des terres. Varda se mit à pouffer de rire et tous suivirent le roi de Valinor et la princesse des Valar. Manwë oublia vite son chagrin et éclata de rire, devant l'excitation de la fillette.Il suivit sa fille en marchant vite pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Elle s'aggripa avec encore plus de force à la main de son père et l'entraîna dans sa course folle. Elle ne regardait pas les elfes qui avaient une lueur joyeuse dans le regard. Le fait de retrouver Beriawen en vie, enfin une toute nouvelle Beriawen les remplissait d'un bonheur intense.

Après deux heures de course, elle s'arrêta devant la colline assez essoufflée.

-C'est comme dans mes rêves.

-Oui, mais là, c'est la réalité.

-Je peux monter en haut ?

-Lysbeth, aurais – tu oublié les leçons de Celeborn et de Galadriel ?

-Heu….elle fronça les sourcils cherchant de quoi il parlait puis l'illumination se fit. Oui, je me souviens de tout. Ouf, si je ne m'en étais pas souvenu, je n'aurais pas été digne d'avoir de tels parents.

-Oui, tu as raison ma chérie.

-Papa, on y va ?

-Je te suis, ma petite fleur de violette.

Lysbeth monta sur la coline suivit par son père tandis que les autres qui arrivaient tranquillement se postèrent en bas observant les évènements qui allaient arriver. Quand enfin elle arriva en haut de la colline, elle lâcha la main de son père et se jeta sur le tronc lumineux de Telperion comme elle l'avait fait à Ganderacine. Elle frotta doucement sa joue sur l'écorce rugueuse et lui murmura tendrement :

-Cela fait longtemps que je voulais te toucher en vrai et pas seulement en rêve. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir.

Elle lâcha l'arbre blanc et se jetta sur l'arbre doré et se frotta aussi la joue sur l'écorce rude de Laurelin.

-Tu es en vie, tonton Legolas m'avait raconté ton histoire Laurelin et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu éclaires à nouveau les terres de Valinor.

Elle se recula et regarda avec bonheur des deux arbres briller de milles feux comme s'ils tentaient de se surpasser. Toute joyeuse, elle se mit danser et à chanter les chants les plus joyeux de la Lothlórien autour des troncs pendant qu'une pluie d'or et d'argent lui tombait dessus. Son père, sa mère, les Valar et les elfes et toutes les créatures de Valinor pleuraient de joie, leur valie préférée était de retour et elle était vraiment mignonne le visage barbouillé de rosé argentée et dorée et ils avaient hâte qu'elle redescende pour pouvoir la serrer dans leur bras. Mais pour le moment, la fillette était en train de sautiller partout en chantant, elle fut rejoint par Milui et Carnil qui se retrouvèrent bien vite aussi trempé qu'elle. Soudain, une lueur bleue l'entoura et un vent d'une violence rare se leva, faisant même chanceler le roi des Valar. Puis, tout aussi rapidement le vent se calma.

Lysbeth s'arrêta brusquement et regarda intrigué les gens au pied de la colline. Elle voulu leur parler. Elle fit donc demi – tour, redescendit la colline, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe, dévala la pente comme une véritable fusée et percuta de plein fouet un elfe. Tous les deux tombèrent sur leur séant. Lysbeth regarda l'elfe, l'elfe regarda Lysbeth et au même instant se mirent à pouffer de rire, puis furent pris d'un fou rire terrible. Varda s'approcha doucement de sa fille et la releva tandis que deux elfes aidaient le premier à se relever. Il fallu à Lysbeth et à l'elfe 10 mn avant de se calmer. Elle prit une grand respiration, tendit la main vers l'elfe et lui dit :

-Bonjour, je me nomme Lysbeth Beriawen de la Lothlórien et de Valinor et à qui ai – je l'honneur ?

-Je me présente, je me nomme Finarfin, roi des Noldor de Valinor. Je suis le père de Galadriel, ta mère adoptive. Comment va – t – elle ?

-Elle va très bien, elle a eut avec papa un autre fils, ils l'ont appelé Finrod.

-C'était le nom de mon fils avant qu'il ne soit tué par Sauron. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit vivant.

Lysbeth senti la tristesse qui vrillait le cœur de son grand - père mais ne sut pas quoi faire. Varda et Manwë ouvrirent des yeux horrifiés, ils prièrent Eru que Lysbeh ne fassent pas de folies comme de modifier le passé. Lysbeth était un peu, non en fait, elle était très fatiguée et se mit à bailler. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras, car même si Lysbeth avait 7 ans, pour les elfes elle était encore un petit bébé et elle avait encore besoin d'une sieste de temps en temps, car elle se fatiguait très rapidement, ses pouvoirs lui pompaient toute son énergie. Lysbeth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, ferma les yeux et Varda poussa un glapissement strident que personne n'avait jamais entendu en Valinor. Tous regardaient les yeus ronds, la fillette têter bienheureusement l'oreille de sa mère. Manwë se tenait les côtes de rire et reçu un regard noir de Varda. Après 5 mn, le pouce de Lysbeth remplaça l'oreille dans sa bouche et la fillette s'endormit profondément et même les cries de joies des elfes qui croisaient Varda n'arrivaient pas à la réveiller. Varda posa tendrement sa fille sur son lit et d'un coup, fondit en larmes. Cela faisait plus de 30 000 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille et là elle était endormie devant elle. Elle sentit son époux lui entourer doucement les épaules d'un bras réconfortant et lui embrassa tendrement le cou.

-Notre fille est si belle. Elle n'a pas changé aux cours de tous ces millénaires.

-Oui, c'est notre œuvre la plus réussi. Tu ne trouve pas mon amour ? Demanda Varda à son époux en séchant ses larmes.

-Oui, ma tendre épouse.

Ils entendirent un gémissement plaintif et virent une petite boule de poil se dandiner avec maladresse vers eux. Manwë se baissa et le prit dans les bras, lui caressa doucement la tête, le mit à la hauteur de son visage pour voir la bébête et récolta une douce léchouille sur le nez.

-Ce doit être l'un des descendants de Miel et d'Amaurëa. Il a l'air aussi doux que ses parents et il est tellement mignon.

-Oui, mon tendre époux. Met – le sur le lt, qu'ils dorment ensemble. Où est son petit cheval ?

-Il court dans la plaine et n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Pour le moment, il fait la course avec Nahar le cheval d'Oromë.

-Les chevaux du Rohan sont magnifiques, aussi libres que les habitants de ce pays.

Manwë déposa avec douceur Milui qui avança avec maladresse vers sa jeune maîtresse puis se pelotonna contre la poitrine de Lysbeth qui le serra contre elle dans son sommeil. Les 2 Valar embrassèrent tendrement leur fille sur le front et partirent rejoindre la fête la plus grandiose de ces 4 dernières années. Tous y allèrent, même Bilbon, Frodon, Lily et Gandalf sauf Mandos qui préférait le calme de sa demeure et aussi, il essayait de récupérer de la dernière beuverie qui avait eut lieu la veille. La fête dura toute la nuit les hobbits se crurent retourner en Comté, même si les musiques étaient différentes, la joie de vivre était la même. Frodon se sentait enfin serein, il était marié avec la hobbite la plus belle de toute la Comté, et ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le pays le plus beau du monde, celui de Valinor. Gandalf avait abandonné son masque de vieillard pour celui du maia qu'il avait été avant son arrivé sur Arda. Il avait prit l'apparence d'un elfe de toute beauté, et la seule chose qui ne changeait pas, était son regard à la fois sage et jeune. La fête fut très joyeuse, les invités éclataient de rire en voyant Carnil petit poulain de 6 mois tenter de battre le cheval le plus rapide de tous les temps, le poulain était vraiment obstiné et après s'être mesuré à Nahar et avoir été battu à plate couture, il fit la course contre gris poil et se fit battre à plate couture. Mais il continuait à s'obstiner et à courir afin de battre un jour Nahar et Gris poil.

La fête dura donc toute nuit et ne s'arrêta que très tard le lendemain et même si d'habitude les elfes n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, ce jour là, ils s'endormirent trop fatigué pour rester éveiller, comme les Valar. Ils se réveillèrent très tard et n'entendirent pas les sanglots d'une petite fille affolée de ne voir personne dans les grands couloirs et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'appeler. Lysbeth, les yeux rougit par les larmes marchait droit devant elle en regardant à droite et à gauche et en tenant Milui dans ses bras. Après une marche de 20 mn où elle ne rencontra pas âme qui vive, elle arriva devant une immense porte en bois. Elle déposa Milui à terre et poussa la porte. Celle – ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Elle reprit Milui dans ses bras et continua sa marche. Elle marcha longtemps, très longtemps mais elle ne rencontrait personne. Elle appelait de temps à autre, mais personne ne répondait. Alors elle continuait à marcher, le soleil commençait à se coucher et les deux arbres avaient mêlés leurs lumières. Cela faisait plus de 9 heures qu'elle marchait, elle était fatigué, elle avait faim et soif et Milui devenait lourd, mais dans la grande plaine, il n'y avait rien. Aragorn lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne devait jamais installer son campement en plein milieu d'une plaine pour ne pas être surprise par des ennemis alors en attendant de trouver une cachette adéquat, elle marchait. Alors que la lumière de Telperion était à son apogée, elle vit une grotte dans un flanc de montagne, comme elle commençait à avoir froid, elle s'y dirigea et y entra. La caverne était noire et très longue, et elle n'avait pas l'air naturelle. Sa curiosité naturelle, elle, étant aiguisée, elle continua à avancer. Elle marchait lentement et vit que le plafond était constitué d'ailes de chauve – souris et marcha encore longtemps avant d'arriver dans une immense salle éclarée par un unique brasero. Là il y avait énormément d'elfes qui erraient comme des âmes en peine. Lysbeth, le cœur en larme voulu aider l'une de ses âmes, mais un voix profonde et sage lui dit :

-Non, princesse, vous ne pouvez les aider. Leur heure était venue, et vous ne pouvez aller à l'encontre de leur destin.

-Ah ! ! ! Et ça veut dire quoi monsieur Mandos ?

Le Vala eut un sourire compréhensif et amusé. Il se leva et vint près de la fillette qui le regardait la tête penchée au maximum en arrière.

-Tu vois Lysbeth, tout le monde doit mourir un jour, sauf les Valar. Une fois qu'une personne est morte, elle va soit me voir si elle est une elfe, soit voir mon épouse Vaïrë s'il est un humain. Ensuite, nous jugeons les âmes des arrivants. Sauf durant une certaine période où nous avons vu venir plusieurs fois de suite les mêmes elfes, et les mêmes humains. Haldir est celui qui est resté le plus longtemps. Tu as compris maintenant ?

-Oui, monsieur Mandos. Dit la fillette en lui faisant un sourire un peu tristounet en reposant Milui par terre.

-Appelle moi Namo, Mandos est l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Mais que fais – tu ici, tu devrais être auprès de tes parents ?

-Il n'y avait personne nul part, j'ai marché longtemps et puis j'ai trouvé votre maison. Est ce que vous avez vu mon papa et ma maman, ici ? Est ce qu'ils ont prit un bateau et chaviré pendant que je dormais ? Chuchota la fillette qui commençait à pleurer.

Namo fronça les sourcils, lui prit la main et l'emmena vers une autre pièce où se trouvait son épouse Vaïrë en train de tisser les évènements du monde. Depuis une ou deux rangées, les couleurs étaient très colorées, elles n'étaient plus ternes et sombres, mais vraiment chatoyantes. La Valie fut ravi de pouvoir s'occuper de la fille des souverains de Valinor. La fillette s'assit dignement à côté d'elle et ne bougea pas d'un milimètre pendant 10 mn. Vaïrë arrêta tout son travail quand elle entendit l'estomac de Lysbeth grogner comme un warg affamé. Elle donna l'ordre à ses gens d'apporter de quoi manger et regarda la fillette manger avec appétit tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette. Milui non plus ne fut pas oublié et il reçut une bonne dose de nourriture et se retrouva par terre son petit ventre bien rempli comme Lysbeth qui s'endormit dans les bras de Vaïrë. Elle dormit 2 heure, puis quand elle se réveilla, elle vit l'ouvrage de la Valie et fut estomaqué, c'était magnifique. Elle regarda la valie travailler sans bouger, sans rien dire. Vaïrë était très impressionné par le calme de l'enfant, elle se souvenait de Beriawen, à chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle emmêlait les pelotes et tirait sur tous les fils. Elle était intenable, alors que là, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère. Vaïrë voyant que la fillette était éblouie par son travail se mit à lui apprendre à tisser du tissus. La petite était ravie et écoutait patiemment la valie, lui posant de temps à autre des question sur la façon de bien faire. Vaïrë répondait avec patience et douceur comprenant que l'enfant avait besoin d'un dérivatif à son désespoir.

Pendant ce temps, Namo monta sur son cheval Mornië, sorti de ses cavernes et fonça vers le palais des parents de l'enfant au triple galop. Là il vit que le désordre était indescriptible, il y avait une panique et une pagaille pas croyable, les elfes et les valar couraient dans tous les sens. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eut une telle panique, fut le jour où Morgoth tua les 2 arbres. Il monta à toute vitesse dans le palais et vit Varda pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps soutenue par son royal époux car le lit de Lysbeth était vide et la petite s'était envolée. Il lui dit d'une voix calme.

-Varda, n'aies crainte, el…

-N'aies crainte, ma fille a disparue, la dernière fois, nous l'avons attendu 30 000 ans, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ! Hurla – t – elle en lui coupant brusquement la parole. Manwë tenta de la calmer mais rien à faire, son épouse était trop agitée et affolée pour entendre raison.

-Alors cesser de faire la fëte à tout va ! Ordonna Namo d'une voix forte. Ta fille est à Mandos, elle se trouve près de mon épouse qui lui apprend le tissage. Quand elle s'est réveillée ce matin, il n'y avait personne, elle a erré dans les couloirs en pleurant et a cherché partout quelqu'un de vivant. Oui, de vivant. Elle est arrivée toute à l'heure épuisée et affamée avec son warg dans les bras. Elle m'a même demandé, si vous n'étiez pas mort durant son sommeil. Cette enfant a énormément souffert de la mort de ses parents humains, alors ne lui faite plus des peurs pareilles. Lança Namo d'un ton sec, il avait l'air en colère et déçu.

Varda eut à nouveau des larmes aux yeux en imaginant la terreur de sa fille. Elle serra Namo contre son cœur et le remercia. Le Vala se calma rapidement et lui renvoya son étreinte.

-Merci mon ami, de nous tous, tu es celui qui a eut la plus grande volonté pour refuser à aller à cette fête.

-Ce n'est pas de la volonté, mais j'avais encore trop mal à la tête et le moindre bruit me cassait les oreilles. Répondit la vala avec un sourire. En tout état de cause, vous pouvez être fier de votre fille, elle est très endurante et polie aussi. Et le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle est beaucoup plus calme et plus patiente.

-C'est vrai. Quand elle venait ici dans ses périodes de repos, elle n'a jamais fait les bétises de Beriawen, et …

Varda fut interrompu par un hennissement strident. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent que Carnil venait de battre très heureux un cochon sauvage à la course, il avait le maintient fier du vainqueur. Les Valar éclatèrent de rire devant la fierté du poulain. Varda sécha ses larmes et décida d'aller rejoindre sa fille. Les autres la suivirent en discutant des évènements à venir, Namo était inquiet, très inquiet.

-Que t'arrive – t – il Namo ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

-Je le suis. Car vois – tu, quand Lysbeth à retrouver ses parents pour le mariage d'Arwen et d'Elessar, elle a fait un cauchemar.

-Oui, elle a rêvé du passé de la terre du milieu.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le passé, Celeborn et Galadriel n'ont jamais été torturé physiquement par Morgoth. Je crains que les évènements futures ne voient le renouveau d'un démon.

-C'est inquiétant, très inquiétant. En es – tu sûr ?

-Non, c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré ne rien dire, c'est peut – être une symbolique des désordres passés qui est venue à ta fille. Depuis son retour, le destin est complètement chamboulé, je ne sais plus ce que nous prépare l'avenir. Mais je ressens qu'Eru est heureux du changement.

-Oui, je le ressens moi aussi.

-Hey les hommes, vous n'allez pas rester ici toute la journée, j'ai une petite fille qui m'attends. S'exclama Varda.

-J'arrive mon amour. Dit Manwë précipitamment en grimpant sur son étalon Hilluin.

Tous les trois partirent au galop, suivant sans le savoir le même chemin que Lysbeth. Après 3 heures de course, Manwë fit arrêter son cheval, les autres lui demandèrent la cause et ils virent dans les mains du souverain, un chausson d'enfant.

-Lysbeth a prit ce chemin pour rejoindre ta demeure Namo, elle a prit le chemin le plus long mais aussi le plus difficile et le plus dangereux. Elle doit être vraiment épuisée. Repartons vite.

Il remonta à cheval en poussa son cheval au maximum, ils arrivèrent aux cavernes de Mandos 2 heures, plus tard, les chevaux épuisées. Manwë, Varda et Namo se précipitèrent chez Vaïrë et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia.

A suivre.


	34. le dessin

Pour les réponses aux reviews, je ne sais pas le faire, je n'y arrive pas j'ai un blocage, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je n'oublie pas les reviewers. Je corrige mes chapitre selon ce que disent les reviewers, c'est de cette manière un peu différente que je répond à mes reviews. Merci de me comprendre. Peut - être qu'un jours j'y arriverais, mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt. Comme dit le viel adage, chaque choses en son temps. En tout état de fait, Et bonne lecture

Le dessin Chapitre 34.

Lysbeth discutant très poliment avec Vaïrë de ce qu'elle avait vu en Lothlórien, à Edoras, à Minas Tirith et durant son voyage devant une table. La Valie écoutait patiemment avec un grand sourire la fillette raconter son histoire et lui donnait de temps à autre des appréciations sur le dessin qu'elle faisait. En effet pour la faire patienter, Vaïrë avait demandé que l'on apporte des feuilles de papier et des crayons de couleurs pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire. Vaïrë avait dit à Lysbeth que ses parents seraient très fiers d'avoir un beau dessin venant de leur fille chérie. Et donc depuis 4 heures, la petite fille dessinait paisiblement avec une application que ne lui avait jamais vu ses parents. Si Lysbeth avait relevé la tête de son travail, elle aurait vu 3 Valar la bouche grande ouverte et la mâchoire tombée sur la poitrine. Varda se reprit rapidement et donna quelques coups de coude aux 2 autres pour qu'ils arrêtent de gober les mouches. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de Lysbeth et regarda son travail. Ce n'était pas parfait. En fait tout bien considéré c'était incompréhensible voir même très moche.

Le dessin ressemblait vaguement mais vraiment très vaguement à 5 bâtons avec 4 tiges sortant de chaque barres et entourées de très longs traits marrons terminés par des nuages verts. 2 des 5 bâtons avaient une masse noire qui sortait d'une boule, pour l'un, des points violet et pour l'autre, des points gris. Pour les 3 autres bâtons, la masse était jaune, pour l'un les points étaient violet, pour l'autre bleus et pour le troisième gris et enfin, il y avait une espèce de boule avec des points bleus et des pics jaunes qui en sortaient. Varda se creusait la tête pour savoir ce que représentait ce…truc. Elle n'osait demander ce que c'était pour ne pas voir sa fille être déçu par l'ignorance de sa mère,( quelle mère indigne, tout le monde peut voir que se sont des bâtons ). Varda tourna la tête vers les autres Valar et vit la même incompréhension pour son époux, mais une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Namo qui prit soudain ses jambes à son cou avant d'exploser de rire et de déconcentrer Lysbeth. Mais le hurlement de rire qui éclata dans la grande salle fit sursauter la fillette qui remarqua enfin ses parents.

Elle leur fit d'abord la tête et se replongea dans son dessin en les ignorant superbement pour les punir de la peur qu'ils lui avaient faite. Varda s'agenouilla devant sa fille et lui murmura doucement :

-Oh ma chérie, on a eut tellement peur quand on a vu que tu avais disparu, toute la ville est sans dessus – dessous . Nous sommes tellement désolés, vois – tu, on a fait la fête toute la nuit pour ton retour et lendemain, on a oublié de se réveiller. Tu nous pardonnes, dit ?

Lysbeth fit la moue, puis serra le cou de sa mère dans ses bras en lui chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille :

(-WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP ! ! ! !

Varda s'écroula les tympans définitivement creuvés. Bon, je me suis bien amusée, mais reprenons le cours normal de votre lecture).

-J'ai eu très peur, parce qu'il n'y avait personne. J'ai cru qu'un méchant vous avait faire du mal. Quand Lysbeth avait peur, elle reprenait son langage enfantin du début de son vie en terre du milieu.

Varda serra fort sa fille contre elle et la consola tendrement en même temps que Manwë qui serrait les deux femmes de sa vie contre lui. Après une longue étreinte de 5 mn, Lysbeth se détacha de ses parents et leur montra le bôôôô dessin qu'elle avait fait. Mais la question qui était dans l'esprit des parents était toujours la même, qu'esssst ce que c'est ?

-C'est beau, hein maman ?

-C'est magnifique ma puce. Dit Varda avec un grand sourire.

-C'est superbe ma petite fleur de violette. Dit Manwë dans un ton qu'il espérait convainquant avec un sourire à la ultrabrite.

Les parents soufflèrent de soulagement quand Lysbeth se mit à décrire ce que le dessin représentait et ils regrettèrent bientôt cette connaissance, enfin, surtout Manwë :

-Alors là, ( en désignant 2 bâtons, l'un à la touffe noire et aux points gris et l'autre à la touffe jaune et aux points violet) c'est toi papa, et là c'est maman.

Manwë souleva légèrement un sourcil en se disant que sa fille avait vraiment bien besoin de cours accéléré de dessin, parce que là, ça atteignait le niveau je vais aller vomir mon 4 heures. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Vaïrë qui s'étranglait de rire sur son ouvrage. Varda trouva le dessin très réussi, non pas pour ce qui était dessiné, mais pour ce qu'il représentait. Il représentait une famille unie et elle la félicita pour son magnifique dessin, mais Lysbeth n'avait pas terminé.

-Mais j'ai pas fini maman. Râla Lysbeth d'un ton boudeur.

-Je suis désolée ma petite chérie. Continue. Répliqua sa mère avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Alors là, ( en montrant fièrement le troisième bâton avec une touffe noire et des points violet) là c'est moi, et je nous ai dessiné tous main dans la main. Et là ( en montrant les deux derniers bâtons et l'espèce de boule) c'est mon papa, ma maman et mon petit frère de la Lothlórien.

A ce moment, Manwë dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, parce que là ça dépassait tous les niveaux d'horreur absolue. Il laissa échapper un bruit bizarre et se fit pincer la cuisse par son épouse qui le rappelait ainsi à l'ordre. Manwë très digne dit à sa fille :

-C'est vraiment magnifique ma fille, mais je dois parler à Namo d'une chose importante. A tout à l'heure ma douce.

-A tout à l'heure papa.

Manwë rejoignit Namo qui était affalé sur son trône et se marrait comme un dingue. Il essaya de calmer son fou rire quand il vit Manwë, mais il explosa à nouveau d'un rire bruyant. Voir le grand roi des Valar représenté en bâton, c'était très amusant.

-Quand as tu compris ? Dit Manwë d'un ton calme.

-Quand j'ai compté le nombre de bâtons, il y en a 6, autant que les membres de sa famille. Ta fille est très gentille, mais elle ne sait vraiment pas dessiner. Tu devrais la confier à Nienna pour qu'elle lui apprenne le dessin.

-Ce la fait combien de temps que Nienna n'a pas pleuré ?

-Cela fait bien 3 ans, depuis la chute de Sauron, elle est toute joyeuse et rie tout le temps. Cela est très étrange.

-Je voudrais à nouveau te remercier de l'avoir aider. Et quand elle sera bien reposé, on commencera à lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ils sont devenus très puissant, encore plus puissant qu'auparavant, comme si son aventure sur terre les avait fait augmenter.

-C'est peut – être cela ?

-Mais tu sais, je m'en moque. Notre fille nous est revenu et c'est ce qui compte. Je sais qu'un jour elle repartira visiter Arda comme avant, mais pour le moment elle est là et c'est le plus important à mes yeux. Je vais faire ce que les hommes font, vivre au jour le jour afin de voir les progrès de ma fille, ses rires et ses larmes, ses bêtises et ses jeux, ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Je sais qu'elle va en avoir, c'est normal pour une enfant de cet âge, et je veux être près d'elle et pouvoir la consoler quand elle ira mal. Manwë parlait d'une voix douce et tendre, rêvant déjà de ces moments forts avec sa fille.

Namo eut à nouveau un sourire compréhensif en voyant le grand roi prit par des sentiments humains.

-Tu sais Manwë que tous les Valar seront près de toi, prêt à t'aider dans les moments les plus difficiles. Nous avons retrouvé une partie de ce que nous avions perdue et tout cela grâce à ta fille. Elle est encore plus aimée en tant que Lysbeth qu'en tant que Beriawen. Ulmo voudrait bien lui faire visiter son royaume sous – marin. Irmo attend avec impatience ta fille dans ses jardins afin de pouvoir la revoir et rire avec elle de ses rêves les plus amusants. Aulë voudrait lui apprendre l'art de l'orfèvrerie et lui offrir tous les joyaux du monde afin de rehausser encore sa beauté naturelle. Oromë et Tulkas veulent pouvoir jouer avec elle et faire de longues promenade à cheval à travers les plaines. Yavanna, elle, souhaiterai chanter et danser avec elle, de même qu'Estë. Nessa, elle, voudrait courir dans les bois avec elle et lui apprendre le langage des animaux, elle est déjà tombé amoureuse de Milui la petite boule de poil et aimerai bien en avoir un. Vana voudrait aider ta fille à développer son pouvoir sur les plantes, car la salle à manger qu'elle a créé en Lothlórien l'a subjugué.

Manwë se mit à sourire en entendant les souhaits de tous les Valar qui voulaient apporter leur contribution à l'apprentissage de sa fille. Sa fille, elle était tellement belle, aussi belle que sa mère et aussi douce. Ses parents humains l'avaient élevée au mieux lui apportant une base solide sur laquelle elle pouvait toujours compter dans les moments les plus difficiles, le respect de soi et des autres. Respecte les autres et les autres te respecteront. Aide les autres, et les autres t'aideront. Aime les autres et les autres t'aimeront. La philosophie bien de personnes biens. C'est pour les remercier que Manwë leur avait accordé 2 grâces. La première, ils avaient pu revoir leur fille afin de lui dire un ultime adieu et la seconde, ils allaient renaître dans la race des elfes, ce qui jamais n'avait été accordé auparavant à des mortels. Cela avait été difficile, car il avait dû amener les âmes des parents humains de Lysbeth d'un autre monde. Quand Namo lui avait raconté que Lysbeth l'avait appelé " C'est quoi ", il avait un peu froncé les sourcils n'appréciant guère ce manque de respect mais sourit quand il apprit les excuses données à Namo par l'enfant.

L'histoire du dessin fit rapidement le tour des Valar et tous voulaient voir l'œuvre de la jeune princesse. Toutes les Valier pensèrent comme Varda car elles ne voyaient pas le dessin, mais l'intention de l'enfant, et elles le trouvèrent vraiment magnifique. Alors que les Valar se marraient comme des dingues récoltant le regard noir et outré de ses parents. Pour fêter l'arrivée de Lysbeth, ils organisèrent une dernière fête où allait participer la jeune princesse pour la plus grande joie de tous. Manwë prit la décision de lui faire prendre son bain tandis que Varda discutait avec Nienna des changements qui apparaissaient sur Arda. Elles discutaient tranquillement, quand des éclats de rire, un cri étranglé et un bruit d'inondation retentit dans la pièce. Varda et Nienna se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Enfin ce qu'il restait de la chambre, ça ressemblait plus à l'Isengard après l'attaque des ents qu'à une chambre. Quand elles virent l'état de la pièce, et l'état de Manwë, elles explosèrent de rire. Le roi des Valar était trempé de la tête au pied et la salle complètement inondée et quand Lysbeth, elle se trouvait debout, toute nue, un grand sourire aux lèvres, toute trempée éternuant de temps en temps et frissonnant dans l'air froid et humide. Nienna alla chercher rapidement une serviette et des vêtements secs. Elle commença à sécher Lysbeth pendant que Varda faisait la même chose avec son époux.

-Mon époux, mais que vous est - il arrivé?

-Notre fille et moi nous nous sommes adonnées à des jeux aqutiques qui ont légèrement détérioré sa chambre. Répondit le roi avec un immense sourire, les cheveux mouillés lui tombant sur le visage.

-Légèrement ? Notre fille va devoir dormir dans une autre pièce cette nuit, le temps qu'elle sèche! Dit Varda d'un ton sévère en fronçant les sourcils.

Le père et la fille regardèrent Varda, puis baissèrent la tête comme des enfants prit en faute. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Mais le rire de Lysbeh se termina dans une crise d'éternuement bruyant. Ses parents s'affolèrent un peu, puis la rechauffèrent en la serrant fort contre eux. Lysbeth était ravi, c'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Elle était vraiment heureuse et le montrait à ses parents chéris. Elle embrassa son père et sa mère. Nienna voyant ce beau tableau familliale décida de les laisser à leur réjouissance. Pendant que Manwë coiffait sa fille, Varda terminait de l'habiller. Ele était belle comme un cœur et ils étaient très fiers d'elle, de son courage, de sa douceur et de sa tendresse. Varda la fit s'asseoir et commença à lui tresser les cheveux tandis que Manwë allait se changer pour être présentable durant la fête de ce soir. Varda mit la touche finale sur la tête de sa fille, son diadème, représentation de sa royauté. Le temps passa assez rapidement et quand les rayons de Telperion prirent le pas sur ceux de Laurelin, Varda dit à sa fille:

-C'est l'heure ma chérie, tout le monde t'attend.

-Maman, Milui, il peut venir avec moi?

-Mais bien sûr ma puce, je t'attends dehors, tu peux aller le chercher.

-Merci Maman! S'écria la petite fille en sautant au cou de sa mère.

Varda regarda sa fille courir dans les couloirs avec un amour profond dans son regard. Avec grâce, la reine des Valar rejoignit son époux et les autres qui demandèrent:

-Mais où est Lysbeth?

-Elle arrive, elle est allée chercher Milui.

-Milui, il est tellement mignon comme warg. J'adore le voir quand il avance en se dandinant. Tiens en parlant du warg, regardez ce qui arrive. Dit Nessa avec un sourire.

Tous se tournèrent vers le palais des seigneurs de l'ouest et virent une boule de poil courir en trébuchant vers les Valar. Milui tenta de sauter dans les bras de Nessa, mais il trébucha et s'étala pitoyablement par terre. La pauvre bête se mit à pleurer désespérément. Nessa se baissa, prit le tout petit fauve dans ses bras et le caressa pour le calmer. Le petit monstre lui lécha le visage et cessa de couiner pour se blotir plus profondément dans les bras de la Valie. Les Valar et les elfes discutaient tranquillement quand apparu Lysbeth. Le premier à la voir fut Finarfin qui cessa de parler à Namo et regarda ébloui le fillette venir vers eux. Le Vala se demanda d'abord pourquoi l'elfe le mettait dans le vent, et, suivant le regard du père de Galadriel, il la vit. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Manwë et tous les autres se turent pour voir la fille des Valar avancer vers eux. Elle était magnifique, elle portait une longue robe étoilée et les Noldor rougirent de bonheur quand ils virent sur sa tête le diadème qu'ils avaient fait. Elle marchait avec une grâce divine. Sa mère se mit à sangloter de bonheur et son père sentit des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. Apès une marche de 5 mn, elle s'arrêta devat les Valar et leur fit sa plus belle révérence, et sans tomber. Tulkas s'approcha d'elle, lui agrippa l'épaule et la serra très fort contre lui en versant des larmes de joie. La pauvre petite devenait de la même couleur que ses yeux, violette. Puis il la relâcha et la passa à tous les Valar qui furent beaucoup moins étouffant mais tout aussi heureux et larmoyant. Le dernier à la porter fut Irmo qui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur les joues. Puis il la remit dans les bras de ses parents qui en pleurèrent de joie.

-Nous sommes tellement fier de toi ma chérie, mon petit ange. Tu es devenue aussi gracieuse que tes deux mères.

Leur fille rougit devant le compliment de ses parents. Elle se blotti plus profondément dans leurs bras et leurs mumura aux oreilles:

-Je t'aime, maman. Je t'aime papa. Je vous aime très fort.

-Nous aussi nous t'aimons très fort ma petite fleur de violette. Répondit son père avec un grands sourire.

-Mais bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il y a une fête qui nous attend, avec un grand banquet.

-OUIIIII!!! Crièrent les invités très heureux.

Ils allèrent tous à la colline des deux arbres et Lysbeth vit qu'il y avait des centaines de petites tables rondes qui attendaient les convives. Il y avait une grande table qui se trouvait pile sous la colline. Mawnë, Varda et les autres Valar prirent place à cette table et Olorin aida avec un sourire Lysbeth à grimper sur sa chaise. Lysbeth regarda le maia et lui demanda toute étonnée:

-Tonton Gandalf ? C'est toi tonton ?

-Oui ma petite puce c'est moi.

-T'as plus ta barbe, t'es plus beau comme ça. Tu ressemble à tonton Legolas, tu ne ressemble plus à grand papa Charles-Maxence. En entendant ce nom, Olorin pouffa un peu de rire.

-Merci, Lysbeth mon enfant. Je suis fier que l'on est réussit à empêcher le mal de t'approcher. Et je suis encore désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Dit Olorin d'un ton un peu triste.

-Je t'ai pardonné tonton Gandalf. Dit la fillette avec un grand sourire.

-Merci mon ange, mais ne m'appelle plus Gandalf, mais Olorin, car tel est mon nom, princesse. Corrigea le maia avec le doux sourire que la fillette connaissait.

-D'accord tonton Olorin.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le regarda prendre un siège près de Lily, Frodon et Bilbon.

A suivre


	35. Terrible nouvelle

Terrible nouvelle Chapitre 35

Il y avait des mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres et Lysbeth pour ne pas faire honte à ses parents elfiques et à ses parents Valar décida de manger avec la même grâce que ses parents. Elle attendit paisiblement que ses parents commencent, prit avec grâce son couteau et sa fourchette et commença à manger. D'abord il ne se passa rien puis d'un coup, il se mit à pleuvoir, une pluie chaude et bienfaisante. Au bout de 5 mn, la pluie devint des pétales de fleurs qui avaient une délicate odeur de rose. Les elfes pensèrent d'abord que c'était naturelle, mais quand les pétales tombèrent, ils regardèrnet les Valar et virent Lysbeth entourée d'une délicate lueur bleue. Ils comprirent que c'était elle qui était responsable de la pluie et de ce qui allait arriver tout le long du repas. Après la pluie de pétale, ils entendirent un bruit bizarre et des fleurs apparurent pour la plus grande joie de Vana qui éclata de rire quand les fleurs commencèrent à éclore dans un POP très bruyant et à chanter à tu - tête "la danse des canards" les Valar éclataient de rire en entendant cette chanson. Lysbeth releva un peu les yeux, et vit deux enfants jouer à la poupée. Elle aurait tellement voulu aller jouer avec eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller, Monsieur Elonrë lui avait dit qu'elle était une princesse et que les princesses ne jouaient pas avec des enfants qui n'étaient pas princes ou princesses, qu'elle ne devait que rester dans sa chambre ou auprès de ses parents. Sa tristesse et son incompréhension de cet ordre modifia la réaction de ses pouvoirs. Une douce brise se leva, mais elle allait lentement crescendo. Varda qui avait vu le regard triste de sa fille lui dit:

-Tu veux aller jouer avec les enfants?

-Oh oui Maman. Mais Monsieur Elronë m'a interdit d'aller jouer avec les enfants parce que j'étais une princesse et que les princesses n'avaient pas le droit de s'amuser.

Sa mère fut effarée de ces paroles. Elle prit sa fille sur ses genoux et lui dit en lui embrassant le front:

-Ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'il a dit, tu es princesse, soit, mais tu es aussi et surtout une enfant qui a besoin de jouer, alors va jouer avec eux et je ne veux pas te voir triste de toute la soirée.

Sa fille lui sauta au cou et lui murmura en lui embrassant la joue:

-Merci, ma petite maman chérie que j'aime.

Varda embrassa sa fille avec douceur et éclata de rire quand elle la vit courir vers les enfants en sautillant de joie. Les enfants furent ravis d'avoir une nouvelle camarade de jeu. Lysbeth se joignit aux filles qui jouaient avec leurs poupées, elle rentra au palais en quatrième vitesse et revint avec Mitzy, son plus grand trésor. Elles s'amusèrent longtemps à la poupée, leur coiffant les cheveux, en les faisant parler en racontant leur secret. Puis, une des garçons vint les voir et leur demanda si elles voulaient jouer à cache - cache et à chat avec eux. A cette annonce, Lysbeth se releva, vint voir ses parents et leur confia Mitzy, puis parti jouer à cache - cache et à chat avec les enfants. Varda observait avec intérêt Mitzy. Elle toucha les cheveux doux de la poupée puis elle se pencha vers son époux et lui dit:

-Je ne pensais pas que les mortels faisaient de tels merveilles. On dirait qu'elle est vivante. Regarde mon amour, elle ferme les yeux.

Varda la regardait sous tous les angles, et était facinée par la beauté de la poupée et par le fait qu'elle fermait les yeux quand elle était couchée ou penchée. Manwë et les autres Valar regardaient aussi fascinés qu'elle la belle poupée au doux sourire.

-Je comprend pourquoi Lysbeth y tient tellement, elle est vraiment magnifique, je ne crois pas que les elfes aient pu faire de tels merveilles.

-Oui, mon amour. Regarde notre petit trésor.

Varda tourna la tête et eut un doux sourire quand elle vit Lysbeth courir dans tous les sens poursuivit par un elfe d'à peine 500 ans. Les éclats de rire des enfants faisaient sourire les parents qui adoraient les voir s'amuser comme des fous. Milui, courait derrière Lyann qui tentait d'attraper Lysbeth. La fille des Valar courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en pouffant de rire. Soudain, elle se prit les pieds dans sa longue robe et s'étala par terre de tout son long. Ses parents se levèrent dun coup, surtout que Lyann ne put s'arrêter à temps et lui tomba dessus. Quand ils se relevèrent tous les deux, Lysbeth éclata de rire, fit une grimace à Lyann et se remit à courir. Le petit elfe se mit à rire lui aussi et reprit sa course derrière la fillette. Lysbeth avec le visage taché par l'herbe et la terre, les cheveux ébouriffés et la robe blanche toute sale ressemblait vraiment à une enfant de son âge et non plus à une princesse. Sa mère voyant les dégâts ne put que soupirer. Les elfes et les Valar éclatèrent de rire quand ils entendirent Lyann crier:

-Chat, c'est toi le chat.

-Miawwoo!!! Miaula Lysbeth en commençant à courir après tous les enfants elfes.

Soudain alors qu'elle allait attraper un des enfants, elle se prit à nouveau le pied dans sa robe et s'étala encore de tout son long. Quand elle se releva, elle tapa du pied par terre, les yeux brillant de colère. La terre répondant à son ordre se mit à gronder de manière très inquiétante et fit trembler dangereusement les tables. Ils se demandèrent tous ce qu'il se passait. Après quelques minutes, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Lysbeth fit demi - tour, alla voir sa mère et lui demanda:

-Maman, je peux changer ma robe, parce qu'elle est trop longue et je fais que tomber avec.

Varda regarda sa fille et vit la belle robe dans un état épouvantable et quand au diadème, il était de guingois sur son front. La reine des Valar prit avec douceur le diadème qu'elle posa sur la table et lui dit:

-Tu peux aller te changer ma chérie.

-Merci maman.

La fillette partit en trombe vers le palais et revint 10 mn plus tard habillé de son vêtement de voyage que lui avait offert son père, Celeborn. A partir de ce moment, les petits elfes n'eurent plus aucune chance, car maintenant que Lysbeth n'était plus empêtrée dans ses robes, elle était beaucoup plus rapide et le jeu n'en était que plus amusant pour tous les enfants. Les adultes aussi faisaient la fête. Frodon et Bilbon étaient montés sur leur table et chantaient bras dessus - bras dessous les chansons de la comté. Les elfes et les Valar applaudissaient au rythme de la chanson au même titre qu' Olorin et Lily qui riaient devant les facéties des deux hobbits. La soirée continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et le silence persistant du côté des enfants fit comprendre aux adultes qu'ils s'étaient enfin endormis. Les parents allèrent les voir et virent les enfants dormir profondément les uns contre les autres, le pouce dans la bouche. Mais deux parents commencèrent à paniquer quand ils virent que leur fille manquait à l'appel. Ils la cherchèrent partout et la trouvèrent dormant profondément Milui dans ses bras sous les deux arbres. Varda et Manwë prirent leur fille et son warg dans leur bras et allèrent les coucher. Lysbeth s'endormit profondément d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve.

Le lendemain, Manwë et Varda allèrent réveiller leur fille. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans sa chambre et furent très émus de la voir dormir si bienheureusement et si profondément. Elle serrait dans un bras Mitzy et de l'autre, elle caressait nonchalament le ventre doux et dodu de Milui qui gémissait de bonheur. Ils s'assirent de chaque côté de leur fille et avec douceur, ils l'embrassèrent, lui caressèrent les cheveux et son visage endormit. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes de ce doux traitement pour la réveiller. Devant le regard remplit de tendresse de ses parents, la fillette commença à s'étirer, à bailler puis enfin ouvrit difficilement un œil rougit par le sommeil. Quand elle se tourna vers eux, elle les reconnus et leur décrocha un doux sourire ensommeillé qui fit fondre le cœur de ses parents. Comme Celeborn, Manwë voulu lui faire prendre son bain et comme Galadriel, Varda constatant les dégâts éclata de rire et dut s'enfuir de la chambre pour éviter un Vala trempé et d'humeur folâtre qui aurait bien voulu voir une Varda toute mouillée. Quand Varda revint, Lysbeth était habillée d'une longue et magnifique robe blanche très simple qui lui seyait particulièrement bien. Varda la trouva encore plus belle que la veille si cela était encore possible. Enfin, le premier jour de l'entraînement de Lysbeth allait pouvoir commencer. Sa mère regarda dans tous les sens mais ne vit pas son époux. Elle se tourna vers Lysbeth qui joua avec Milui et lui demanda:

-Ma chérie, où est ton père?

-Papa est allé se changer, parce qu'il était tout mouillé. Et il m'a dit de l'attendre ici, qu'il avait une surprise pour moi.

-D'accord ma chérie, alors on va l'attendre toute les deux.

Donc pendant que Manwë se séchait et se changeait, Lysbeth lisait à sa mère un livre sur la création du monde vu par les elfes. Elle butait encore sur certains mots difficiles pour elle, mais sa mère était là pour l'aider au mieux la rattrapant quand elle faisait des erreurs. Avant que son père n'arrive, elle avait terminé son premier chapitre, un chapitre très long. Elle leva la tête vers sa mère et lui dit :

-Il est beau ce livre, il est encore mieux que belle au bois dormant. Et l'histoire ressemble à celle que tonton Legolas m'a raconté quand j'avais mal aux pieds.

-Parce que c'est la même, ma chérie. Ah! mon amour, tu revenu. Dit Varda à Manwë propre et sec.

-Oui, que faisaient les deux femmes de ma vie? Demanda le souverain de Valinor avec un léger sourire.

-Lysbeth continuait son apprentisage de la lecture.

-Et je connais un nouveau mot, il était très difficile à lire!

-Et quel est ce mot si difficile? Dit son père avec un sourire.

-C'est e…edled..d..d..dhron. edledhron.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un nom difficile. Bon, ma chérie, tu te rappelles que je t'ai dis?

-Oui, que tu avais une surprise pour moi. C'est quoi?

-Fermes les yeux, et tu vas voir.

-D'accord papa!

Lysbeth ferma les yeux, prit la main de son père et le suivit dans les longs couloirs du palais. Elle trottinait paisiblement donnant toute sa confiance à son père. Après 20 mn de marche, il s'arrêta. Son père lâcha sa main, la laissa quelques instants, puis lui reprit la main et l'amena dans une pièce, une grande pièce d'après ce que les sens hyper développés de Lysbeth lui apprirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et son père lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Lysbeth ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle était encore plus grande que la salle à manger du palais de la Lothlórien. Elle était tout aussi belle. Il y avait de grands arbres qui touchaient le plafond. Il y avait aussi une grande clairière qui s'arrêtait devant un lac aussi grand qui était alimenté par une belle petite rivière scintillante et chantante.

-Tu vois ma chérie, c'est là que tu vas apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Et on va commencer maintenant.

-D'accord, et on fait quoi papa ?

-Tu vas d'abord te concentrer sur ta force intérieure et sur ton pouvoir. D'accord?

-Oui Papa. Je fais comment ?

Varda éclata de rire tandis que Manwë secouait la tête d'un air attéré. Il lui dit:

-Tu vas t'asseoir par terre, tu vas fermer les yeux et tu ne vas penser à rien. Tu as compris ma douce?

-Oui, papa !

Elle fit ce que son père lui disait de faire, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Mais un rien la déconcentrait, un oiseau dans le ciel, une abeille et même un grain de poussière dans un rayon de soleil. Mais Manwë ne perdit pas patience, car il savait que c'était très dur pour une enfant aussi jeune de se concentrer de cette manière et il continua jusqu'à ce que Yavanna prenne le relais et là encore elle n'y arriva pas. Il lui fallu 3 jours pour rester concentrer 5 misérables petites minutes, mais un cap était franchit et une semaine plus tard, elle pouvait rester concentrer une heure. Mais le revers de la médaille était que les dégâts créés par ses pouvoirs étaient phénoménaux, seule la puissance des Valar pouvait empêcher qu'il y ait des morts. La pièce d'entraînement était totalement dévastée, pas un arbre n'avait survécu à la puissance déchaînée de Lysbeth. Le lac ressemblait à une mer constamment déchaînée et la rivière avait balayé la belle clairière. Ce n'était plus qu'un paysage apocalyptique.

Au bout de trois semaines d'entraînement et d'un 50ème elfe volant qui fut rattrapé inextrémis par Tulkas avant de s'écraser contre la montagne, ses parents prirent une décision terrible:

-Lysbeth ma chérie. Tu te rappelles que tu devais retourner en Lothlórien cet été ?

-Oui papa.

Manwë ferma un instant les yeux, eut l'air de rassembler tout son courage et dit d'une voix douce et légèrement tremblante :

-Il y a un problème. Tu ne peux pour l'instant y retourner.

-Pourquoi ?! J'ai été méchante? Se mit à pleurer Lysbeth.

-Non! Ma chérie, mais vois - tu, tes pouvoirs deviennent trop dangereux pour la Lothlórien. Mais quand tu les auras totalement sous contrôle, tu pourras y retourner. Dit son père avec une voix très douce en la serrant contre lui.

-D'accord papa. Renifla - t - elle toujours en larme.

Sa mère la consola, mais ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elle cessa de pleurer, quand Manwë vint lui dire que Galadriel était au courant, qu'elle était un peu triste mais qu'elle comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas. La fillette fut rassérénée et fut joyeuse toute la journée. Mais si elle avait su la réaction de ses parents elfiques, elle n'aurait pas été si heureuse. En effet, le silence paisible de la Lothlórien fut brisé par un hurlement de pure douleur et par de lourds sanglots d'une femme. Ce cri déchirant venait de la clairière où se trouvait le miroir de Galadriel. Celeborn courut rapidement vers l'origine du bruit et vit Galadriel en larme, effondrée proche de l'évanouissement, au pied du socle qui soutenait son miroir. Il se précipita vers elle, l'a prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand elle souffla dans son oreille:

-Elle ne reviendra pas !

-Qui ne reviendra pas, mon amour ? Demanda Celeborn très inquiet de l'état de son épouse.

-Lysbeh. Lysbeth ne reviendra pas ! Dit Galadriel en poussant à nouveau une plainte de douleur.

-Mais pourquoi ? Commença à sangloter Celeborn choqué.

-C'est à cause de ses pouvoirs ils sont devenus trop puissant et les Valar ont décidé qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant qu'elle ne contrôle entièrement ses pouvoiiiiirrrrrs !!!!

Galadriel éclata de nouveau en sanglot en s'accrochant désespérément à son époux qui pleura aussi toutes les larmes de son corps. Celeborn était complètement anéanti, il sanglota sans retenu en serrant son épouse contre lui. C'est ainsi que les trouva Haldir qui s'étonnait de leur disparition. Quand il fut mis au courant par Celeborn, il passa la journée à marcher comme un zombi dans les bois dorés. Et bientôt la terrible nouvelle se répandit comme une traîné de poudre dans la Lothlórien, puis tous les royaumes elfiques et les royaumes des hommes furent mis au courant. La réaction fut la même partout. Larmes et tristesses. Mais ils savaient tous que les Valar n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser arpenter la Terre du Milieu avec des pouvoirs non contrôlés. Pendant longtemps, les fêtes, les banquets et les anniversaires eurent un goût amer. Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau avaient tendant à regarder vers l'Est, se demandant quand allait revenir leur petit trésor. Legolas quant à lui, devint plus sombre et même les pitreries des hobbits et de Gimli ne le faisait plus sourire. Le seul qui arrivait encore à lui ramener de temps à autre une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres, était Estel, son warg. La boule de poil sentant la tristesse de son maître passait son temps à lui lécher le visage et à tenter de le dérider. Les temps étaient tristes et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, Fiona, sœur honnie d'Aelita, la femme de Boromir intendant du Gondor, rongée par la haine et la jalousie, fomenta un attentat envers sa sœur et son époux comme Lysbeth l'avait prédit. Mais Aragorn suivant les conseils de l'enfant, la surveillait de près et éventa le complot à temps. Mais le mal était fait et l'enfant de Boromir et de sa tendre épouse ne survécu pas à l'attaque. La jeune femme dut fuir du Gondor poursuivit par les soldats du roi et de ses alliés. Elle trouva refuge auprès des hommes du Khand et de là commença à mettre au point un autre complot celui là pour renverser le roi, tuer la famille royale ainsi que la famille de l'intendant. Mais à nouveau le complot fut déjoué par les Haradrims qui préféraient être avec les gondoriens qu'avec les hommes du Khand à qui on ne pouvait faire confiance. Mais les gondoriens ne purent rien faire contre eux. Une paix vigilante s'instaura entre les royaumes, pendant qu'une menace insidieuse et discrète commença à croître lentement à Ûdun.

Pendant ce temps, Lysbeth s'amusait à courir après Milui qui trouvait qu'il était suffisamment propre et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de bain. Alors que Lysbeth et ses parents pensaient le contraire. Oromë et Tulkas se marraient en voyant le warg courir la queue entre les pattes poursuivit par une petite fille une brosse à la main. Mandos qui se trouvait là par hasard parlait avec son frère Irmo quand il vit une flèche poilu passé à toute allure devant suivit de près par une autre flèche un peu moins rapide armée d'une brosse et toute aussi bruyante. Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire puis soudain, ils entendirent un énorme "PLOUF" puis, plus rien. Ils s'inquiétèrent d'abord mais quand ils entendirent les rires des elfes s'élever dans la plaine, ils furent soulagés. Ils s'approchèrent de la scène et virent Milui trempé et couvert de mousse rose. Les elfes se tordaient de rire par terre et le pauvre Milui pleurait comme un malheureux jusqu'au moment où Carnil sauta dans la bassine ainsi que Lysbeth envoyant une double gerbe d'eau mousseuse sur les elfes qui se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds. Quand elle réapparue, elle était complètement mouillé et couverte de mousse rose et odorante. Namo se précipita, tenta de la sortir de là, dérapa sur une flaque d'eau et se retrouva dans la bassine. Quand il émergea, il vit Lysbeth qui le regardait en riant. Il tenta de se retenir, mais en vain, et les elfes eurent la surprise de voir le sévère Namo rire comme un enfant. Il sortit complètement trempé, attrapa Lysbeth et la ramena vers ses parents qui ouvraient des yeux énormes. Manwë commença à pouffer puis éclata de rire suivit par son épouse. Ils prirent leur fille toute glissante et lui firent prendre un bon bain. Quand elle fut toute propre, ils l'habillèrent d'un vêtement masculin car sa journée continuait avec de l'équitation avec comme professeur Oromë. Etant donné que Carnil était trop petit, elle monta Hilluin l'étalon de son père. Elle était toute exitée de le savoir. Sa mère eut énormément de mal à attacher les derniers boutons de sa tunique. Manwë regardait avec amour sa fille trépigner de joie et d'impatience. Quand enfin elle fut prête, elle dévala l'escalier et sauta au cou d'Hilluin qui se laissa faire et supporta stoïquement les effusions spontanées de la fillette qui le noyait sous les baisés. Manwë éclata de rire devant l'éxubérance de sa fille. Il l'aida à monter Hilluin. L'étalon qui était d'habitude ombrageux, fut un ange de douceur et de patience avec l'enfant. Comme avec Miel et Laurésië, elle raconta sa petite vie à l'étalon qui écoutait sa petite cavalière avec beaucoup d'attention. Oromë fut attendri par le blabla innocent de la fillette. Soudain, Lysbeth demanda à l'étalon de partir au galop. Prit au dépouvu par ce brusque départ, il enjoignit Nahar à faire la même chose et tenta de rattraper l'étalon mais en vain. Hilluin allait beaucoup trop vite et même pour Nahar le cheval le plus rapide du monde ne put le rattraper. Manwë et Varda acclamèrent leur fille quand l'étalon passa ventre à terre devant eux :

-Vas - y ma chérie ! Cria Varda.

-Vas - y ma petite fleur de violette ! S'égosilla Manwë.

-Et moi, personne ne veut me soutenir? Dit le Vala en grognant.

-Non, parce que pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre est en passe de te battre à la course, c'est un événement à fêter. Ria Manwë.

Mais l'épouse d'Oromë arriva sur ces entrefaits et cria:

-Vas - y mon époux, tu peux la battre!

-Merci amour! Noro lim Nahar!

Le cheval hennit et accélera, commençant à rattraper Hilluin. Mais Lysbeth se pencha sur l'encolure d'Hilluin et lui dit:

-Tu peux y arriver Hilluin, on va bientôt arriver à la ligne d'arrivée!

Hilluin accélera à nouveau prêt à tout pour sa cavalière qu'il adorait déjà. La ligne d'arrivée symbolisé par deux cèdres se rapprochait de plus en plus vite, Hilluin et Nahar étaient plongés dans une course hippique et épique. Les elfes et les Valar regardaient ces 2 chevaux traversés la plaine comme le vent traverse les plaines du Rohan. Ils retinrent leur souffle et hurlèrent de joie quand Hilluin franchit comme une fusée la ligne des 2 cèdres. Manwë et Varda se précipitèrent sur les vainqueurs et les félicitèrent tous les deux. Hilluin fut chouchouté et cajolé par les elfes ainsi que les Valar et Lysbeth put aller se reposer après avoir embrassé une ultime fois le cheval. Oromë fut vraiment impressionné par l'aisance de la fillette sur un cheval inconnu. Il la félicita chaudement la faisant encore plus rougir. Après cette superbe course, Lysbeth alla prendre un bain qui l'a détendit, puis se changea pour son prochain cours avec Estë et Yavanna afin d'apprendre le chant et la danse.

La fillette s'appliquait du mieux possible. Les deux Valier souriaient en entendant la voix pure et innocente de l'enfant. Le chant n'était pas parfait, il y avait un peu de couacs…d'accord, il y avait de nombreux couacs. Mais il promettait d'être merveilleux avec le temps. Puis après une heure de chant qui fit fuir une grande partie des oiseaux, elles se mirent à la danse. Ses pas étaient hésitants et manquaient d'assurance, mais ils avaient déjà une grâce incroyable qui s'ameliorerait avec l'âge. Après deux cours d'une heure chacun, Lysbeth totalement épuisée allât dîner avec ses parents. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit le nez dans la salade sous les rires discrets de ses parents. Varda la prit dans ses bras, la débarbouilla avec douceur et la coucha avec tendresse dans son petit lit auprès de Milui qui dormait déjà depuis 1 heure. Lysbeth ouvrit péniblement un œil fatigué et marmonna un vague :

-Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit ma petite chérie. Répondit sa mère en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

Varda se mit à chantonner une douce berceuse qui envoya directement Lysbeth au pays des songes. En effet, des humains, elle avait gardé le sommeil profond et lourd, les yeux fermés. Irmo éclata de rire en voyant le rêve délirant de Lysbeth.

A suivre


	36. Rêve et vision

Rêves et visions chapitre 36

Les rires du Vala attirèrent les autres Valar dans les jardins de Lórien. Pour voir les rêves, Irmo avait une cascade qui servait d'écran et il voyait tous les rêves qu'il voulait voir et celui qu'il voulait voir ce soir là, était celui de Lysbeth. Il était assis par terre et serrait son épouse contre lui. Cette dernière était adossée à la poitrine de son époux, assise entre les jambes d'Irmo et riait autant que lui. Les autres Valar y compris Manwë et Varda vinrent donc voir ce rêve si amusant et eux aussi éclatèrent de rire. Les parents de l'enfant demandèrent :

-Mais à qui est ce rêve ?

-Ne vous énervez pas majestés, mais c'est à votre fille, Lysbeth. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas fait de rêve de son âge.

Les spectateurs éclataient de rire, même les parents de Lysbeth. Il faut dire que ce rêve montrait toute l'imagination très fertile de la fillette.

.

.

.

**Rêve de Lysbeth.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône de Minas Tirith, mais là, la salle était gigantesque encore plus grande que Valinor. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait s'y trouvaient. Il y avait Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf mais avec son ancienne apparence, les hobbits, ses parents elfiques, Elrond, Thranduil, tous les ents et les deux arbres, Laurelïn et Telperion. Dans la salle, il pleuvait des plumes blanches et des pétales de fleurs qui recouvrait tout d'un blanc manteau moelleux et odorant. Il y avait de grandes tables, comme pendant la fête à Edoras après la bataille du gouffre de Helm. Mais au lieu que se soit les hobbits qui chantent sur les tables, c'étaient les ents et les arbres. Laurelin et Telperion sautillaient branches dans les branches en aspergeant tout le monde de rosée dorée et argentée.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et les Valar apparurent. En premier Manwë et Varda qui jouait à la corde à sauter, puis Mandos qui jetait des brassées de plumes en l'air et riait comme un môme quand elles retombaient, Irmo et son épouse qui donnaient de grands coups de pieds dans le manteau plumeux déclanchant des nuages de plumes. Ulmo qui faisait des avances à Nienna qui elle riait en sautillant partout, Estë et Yavanna s'écartaient de la Valie d'un air un peu effrayé, Vana et Vaïrë papotaient en pouffant de rire et enfin Tulkas et Oromë qui jouaient au football avec l'œil rouge de Sauron. Lysbeth trembla un peu en voyant l'œil rouler. Mais quand Oromë commença à jouer au basket avec comme Cedric avec la tête de Mitzy, Lysbeth éclata de rire et commença à courir et à chanter les plus belles chansons de Valinor. Lysbeth découvrit par terre des grandes plumes et commença à courir après les hobbits pour les chatouiller. Les 4 hobbits se retournèrent et la combattirent aussi avec de grandes plumes blanches. Mais soudain, elle remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un, elle chercha longtemps, mais n'entendit pas sa douce voix, et ne vit pas ses grands yeux bleus ni sa longue chevelure blonde.

Mais bientôt ses questions disparurent de son esprit quand Boromir et Aragorn se firent poursuivre par leurs épouses respectives armées de brosses et de savons parce que les deux hommes étaient habillés comme durant la quête de l'Anneau et que leurs cheveux étaient dans le même état graisseux. Tout le monde regardait les deux hommes être poursuivit non plus par deux jeunes femmes, mais par tous les joueurs des All Blacks. Lysbeth se tordaient de rire, surtout que maintenant tous les membres de la communauté de l'anneau étaient habillés en joueurs de rugby et tentaient de percer la ligne ennemie tandis que les Valar s'égosillaient en secouant des petits drapeaux aux armes du Gondor. Lysbeth riait et criait de joie en encourageant ses oncles et sa famille, puis sentit quelque chose de gluant sur sa main, elle baissa les yeux sur elle et vit un filet de bave dégouliner sur sa main. Elle releva les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut quand une langue baveuse lui nettoya le visage.

Elle ouvrit un œil fatigué et vit Milui qui remuait la queue comme un dingue ravi de l'avoir réveillé. Les Valar furent déçut que le rêve se termine de façon aussi brutale, mais ils avaient été ravis de la séance. Manwë et Varda rentrèrent vite au palais et virent Lysbeth s'étirer longuement en grognant contre Milui qui remuait la queue pressé d'aller manger et d'aller jouer au dehors. Ils la prirent délicatement dans leur bras et Manwë lui demanda :

-Tu as bien dormis ma chérie ?

-Oh ! Oui papa, j'ai fais un très beau rêve. Tu veux que je te le raconte papa ?

-Mais bien sûr, ma toute douce, pendant que tu fais ta toilette, d'accord ?

-Oui, papa.

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain pendant que Varda préparait les affaires de sa fille et caressait Milui qui piaillait de faim. Des rires éclataient tandis que Lysbeth racontait le rêve à son père. Mais s'il l'avait vu, Manwë n'avait pas pu résister à l'entendre être raconté par sa fille. Il adorait quand Lysbeth racontait des histoires, c'était tellement vivant qu'on pouvait facilement s'imaginer d'être à sa place. Elle avait un véritable talent pour raconter des histoires. Tous les enfants et les adultes l'écoutaient attendris par sa spontanéité et sa fraîcheur.

-Et voilà, mais Milui m'a réveillé avant la fin du rêve, j'aurais bien voulu voir qui gagnait. Marmonna la fillette.

-Peut - être que ce soir tu vas y rêver. Dit son père avec sa douce philosophie. Tu fermes les yeux ma chérie.

-Oui, papa.

Docilement elle ferma les yeux tandis que son père lui lavait les cheveux. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie de faire la folle dans son bain elle le fera ce soir peut - être. Elle adorait sentir les mains fortes et douces de son père lui laver les cheveux, prendre les mèches une à une et les laver conscensieusement et surtout lui masser le cuir chevelu. Il le faisait avec une telle douceur qu'à la fin, il devait la réveiller. Et c'est ce qui arriva, il sentit la tête de sa fille s'alourdir et son corps se détendre preuvres flagrantes de l'endormissement intempestif de sa fille. Il termina de lui laver les cheveux, puis commença le plus dur, lui laver les pieds. Elle commença à rire, puis à s'agiter un peu et au bout de 2 minutes, ses éclats de rires retentissaient dans tout le palais faisant sourire tous ceux qui les entendaient. Après ce réveil mouvementé, il la sécha avec douceur et la donna à sa mère pour qu'elle l'habille. Varda avait choisi pour elle une très belle robe violette, avec des dentelles blanches et des broderies dorées. Quand elle fut terminée d'être habillée, Varda lui coiffa les cheveux en une lourde tresse qui mettait en valeur l'ovale parfait de son visage et ses oreilles pointues.

-Voilà, tu es toute belle ma chérie. Dit sa mère en lui embrassant le front. Lysbeth lui demanda :

-Maman, je peux te coiffer ?

Varda fut un peu étonnée de cette demande, mais accepta quand même, elle retira sa couronne, défit ses tresses et laissa Lysbeth la coiffer. La fillette prit sa brosse et la coiffa avec toute la douceur qu'elle avait pour la plus grande joie de Varda qui en fermait les yeux de plaisir. Manwë en voyant le bonheur manifeste de son épouse pensa qu'il faudrait que Lysbeth lui fasse la même chose. Pendant 10 mn, Lysbeth coiffa méticuleusement la blonde chevelure de sa mère et commença à lui tresser les cheveux à la mode de la Lothlórien comme lui avait montré Lilwen, une jeune servante à son service qu'elle adorait comme une sœur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire la même chose. Pourtant un jour, elle avait réussit à convaincre Lilwen de se laisser faire et à coiffer ses cheveux argentés. La jeune elfe était sortit de la chambre encore plus ravissante que jamais et grâce à la princesse, se fiança 2 mois plus tard avec Olwir et 1 mois plutard elle se maria avec lui. Lysbeth fut ravi pour elle.

Varda se regarda dans la glace et vit le résultat de la douceur de sa fille, elle avait sa longue chevelure parfaitement tenu par 3 tresses délicatement faites. Elle se leva et embrassa tendrement sa fille la faisant rougir de plaisir. Manwë se mit à réfléchir un instant puis s'approcha de sa fille et lui demanda tendrement:

-Chérie, est ce que tu pourrais me coiffer aussi?

-Oh oui ! Papa. Répliqua sa fille plus que ravie.

Manwë s'assit sur le chaise et quand la brosse commença à passer sur sa chevelure, il en ferma les yeux de plaisir. Lysbeth maniait avec une douceur prudente la brosse pour ne pas faire mal à son père pour la plus grande joie de celui - ci. Puis après 20 minutes de brossage, parce que son père en réclamait toujours plus, Lysbeth commença à lui tresser les cheveux comme Haldir lui avait montré. Enfin, après une heure de toilettage ( arf, arf, arf…) Manwë et Varda embrassèrent leur fille et l'emmenèrent avec une heure de retard à son cours de dessin auprès de Nienna. Lysbeth trottinait en tenant les mains de ses parents en regardant avec intérets tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, elle ne pouvait pas papoter avec eux, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment très en retard et qu'ils étaient donc très pressés. Mais elle s'en moquait car elle adorait tenir les mains de ses parents, parents qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de dessin et la fillette fut vraiment heureuse d'être arrivé, car elle adorait le dessin avec la Valie. Elle lâcha les bras de ses parents et sauta dans ceux de Nienna en éclatant de rire, entraînant la Valie et ses parents qui adoraient la voir si joyeuse. Ils l'embrassèrent et partirent assister à un conseil hebdommadaire, et la laissèrent entre les mains compétentes de Nienna. La fillette oublia complètement qu'elle avait d'autres cours avec Ulmo et surtout Manwë. Elle passa 5 heures à dessiner avec Nienna s'améliorant tout doucement. Ulmo et Manwë la regardaient avec un sourire ému. Enfin, elle mit la dernière touche à son dessin, elle avait réussit à dessiner Carnil qui jouait avec Milui. Nienna la félicita pour son dessin, elle faisait énormément de progrès et très rapidement. Dans toutes les matières qu'elle apprenait sauf, le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, mais ses parents comprenaient, car cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle était arrivé. Ce qui les surprenait, c'était sa facilité à engranger les informations et les cours. En fait, c'est comme si son cerveau préférait enregistrer les informations les plus faciles pour pouvoir ensuite avoir toute la concentration nécessaire pour le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Quand elle redressa la tête pour apporter son beau dessin à ses parents, elle eut la joie de voir que son père et Ulmo étaient là. Elle se leva d'un coup, renversa sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui éclata de rire devant l'exhubérance de sa fille. Il avait décidé durant le conseil de privilégier les autres matières qu'elle avait à apprendre et qu'ensuite, elle reprendrait l'apprentissage du contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle serrait fort le cou de son père et lui embrassait la joue le faisant rire de plus belle. Toute heureuse, elle lui montra son dessin et il fut vraiment très fier d'elle, car il ressemblait enfin à quelque chose et on reconnaissait bien le poulain et le chiot. Il la redescendit sur le sol et lui dit avec un sourire:

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

-Heu.... Ben non, regarde, j'ai pas oublié les jambes, ni les poils, ni la tête, ni la queue. Ils ont tout.

-Je ne te parlais pas de ton dessin ma chérie, mais d'autre chose, comme ....

-Comme ....?! HANNNNN !!!!! Je devais nager avec tonton Ulmo ?

-Elle vient de s'en souvenir. Dit Manwë avec un grand sourire à Ulmo qui éclata de rire

-Je suis désolé tonton Ulmo.

-Ce n'est pas grâve ma puce. On le fera un autre jour.

-Ahhhhh non !

-Je croyais que tu voulais jouer avec Milui ? Demanda son père étonné.

-Milui je le vois tous les jours. Alors que tonton Ulmo, je ne le vois qu'une fois par semaine. Répondit – elle avec une moue volontaire trop craquante.

-Merci ma puce. Dit Ulmo en la prenant dans ses bras. On va aller visiter mon royaume. D'accord?

-Ohhh oui ! Cria – t – elle excité comme une puce.

Son père garda le dessin et lui fit un petit geste d'au revoir et oncle et nièce partir dans l'océan. Les pouvoirs défensifs de Lysbeth se mirent immédiatement en place et créèrent un espace totalement sec où la noyade ne la guettait pas. Il lui montra les habitants des océans, joua avec les dauphins, caressa le ventre blanc des requins. Et soudain elle vit au fond de la mer, les vestiges d'une ancienne cité. Elle se tourna vers Ulmo et lui demanda :

-Tonton, c'est quoi cette ville ?

-C'est Vilyamar, la cité de Turgon. Nous nous trouvons au Beleriant.

-Les terres englouties ?

-Oui.

-Là où vivait les elfes ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais bien le visiter.

-Malheureusement, cela ne se peut ma petite chérie.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le Beleriant, tu l'as devant toi. Il n'y a plus rien.

-C'est triste tonton.

-Oui, l'histoire du Beleriant est triste.

Le Vala protecteur des eaux resta un moment dans les lointains et douloureux souvenirs du premier âge sans voir que les yeux de la fillette se noyaient de larmes en voyant tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé. La peur qu'elle ne fasse des bétises qui ne lui soient fatale. Elle réussit à se reprendre et cacha ses larmes à son oncle qui n'avait rien vu. Ils visitèrent ce qui restait des côtes du Beleriant quand elle vit quelque chose qui brillait tout au fond de l'eau. Elle se rapprocha et vit que c'était une pierre, une pierre étrange qui brillait comme le soleil. Elle prit la pierre dans sa main et la trouvant belle, elle la mit dans son petit sac à dos que Galadriel lui avait offerte et où elle mettait tous les trésors qu'elle trouvait. Toute contente de sa trouvaille, elle chantonnait quand son oncle l'appela. Elle monta sur le dos d'un requin qui passait par là et le rejoignit, oubliant rapidement qu'elle venait de trouver l'un des Silmarils perdus de Fëanor. Elle passa toute la journée à jouer et quand elle revint chez elle, elle était franchement épuisée, n'arrosant même pas sa mère quand elle lui donna son bain, mais s'endormit comme une masse d'un sommeil bigrement agité. Elle recommença à faire des cauchemars mais pas aussi violent que les premiers, mais tout aussi effrayant pour elle et inquiétant pour ses parents qui restaient toute la nuit près d'elle pour la surveiller et la calmer. Elle ne rêva pas du Beleriant, mais de Fiona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cauchemar**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle se trouvait à Minas Tirith, elle reconnaissait les murs de la cité, sauf que là, il y avait des fleurs rouges partout, elles recouvraient les murailles et sentaient merveilleusement bons. Lysbeth se promenait dans la cité ravi de pouvoir revoir ses tontons, même si c'était dans un rêve. Elle grimpait tranquillement et soudain, elle eut la joie de voir Aélita au bras de Boromir. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. L'héritier de l'intendant du Gondor bavouillait tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère, faisant la joie de son père et du roi qui était heureux du bonheur de son intendant. Le peuple du Gondor était ravi pour leur intendant, et pour le roi.

Puis d'un coup tout bascula dans l'horreur. Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir, se faufilla dans la foule et se jeta sur la femme de l'intendant. Les gardes réagir très vite. Se voyant acculé, l'agresseur poussa Aélita dans les escaliers, la jeune femme fut attapée de justesse pas un garde, mais son fils chéri n'eut pas cette chance et la fillette entendit parfaitement le son écoeurant de l'impact du crâne fragile du bébé sur la pierre dure de Minas Tirith. Un garde arriva à attraper un pan de cape de l'agresseur, et le visage qui apparu fit frissonner d'horreur l'assistance.

L'agresseur était Fiona, la propre soeur de la femme de l'intendant. Avec un sourire de pure méchanceté, elle réussit à disparaître dans les rues tortueuses de la gigantesque cité. Le roi envoya immédiatement ses gardes à sa poursuite. Quand, il revint, Aelita tenait son fils dans ses bras, son fils qui ne respirait plus, qui ne rirait plus quand son père le faisait tournoyer dans les airs, qui ne batifolerait plus en prenant son bain. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était du sang. Rouge, rouge comme les fleurs qui embaumaient l'atmosphère. Du sang qui gouttait lentement de la tête de l'enfant pour tâcher les mains de sa mère et sa robe blanche. Boromir tenta de rester digne, mais quelque chose venait de craquer en lui quand il vit dans la main de son fils, une de ses si belles fleurs. Devant le peuple du Gondor choqué, il s'effondra à genou et hurla comme un loup blessé :

-NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

.

.

.

Lysbeth se réveilla d'un coup pleurant non de peur, mais de douleur. Pas une douleur physique, mais la douleur d'une mère qui perd son unique enfant fruit d'un amour pure et puissant. La douleur d'Aélita face au décés de son fils. Elle pleurait bruyamment et sursauta violemment quand des mains fortes et pourtant délicates la prirent et la serrèrent contre une poitrine douce et moelleuse où elle put pleurer de tout son saoûl, continuant à trembler de temps à autre. Il lui fallu toute la nuit pour se calmer, mais elle ne put refermer l'oeil de la nuit. Elle ne se calma totalement qu'au moment où Milui sauta sur son lit avec la chaussure de Manwë dans la gueule. Quand au propriétaire de la dite chaussure qui menaçait le warg des pires représailles, il arriva à cloche pied, et fut accueillit par un bruyant éclat de rire venant de sa fille. Il fut ravi de voir que sa fille ne pleurait plus et semblait s'être calmé.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit comme s'il allait prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais au dernier moment, il arracha sa chaussure de la gueule du warg avec un cri de victoire. Il eut un air passablement dégoûté quand il vit l'état de la chaussure, couverte de bave gluante. Il passa la main devant la chaussure qui redevint toute propre. Il s'assit sur le lit de sa fille, et enfila sa chaussure. Il allait se redresser quand une petite furie se détacha de sa mère et se jeta sur le dos de son père, lui entoura le cou de ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Il éclata de rire, mit ses bras derrière le dos et commença à lui chatouiller les côtés. Elle tenta de se retenir, mais s'abandonna rapidement au rire. Son père l'attira sur ses genoux et commença à la chatouiller sans scrupule. La fillette hurlait maintenant de rire entraînant ses parents pour la plus grande joie de ceux qui pouvaient les surprendre dans ce moment de joie familiale.

A suivre


	37. Les lettres

Les lettres chapitre 37

Quand l'heure de rire fut terminé, Manwë fit prendre le bain à sa fille chérie qui resta parfaitement calme. Son père crut qu'elle était malade et s'affola, mais en fait, la fillette trouvait qu'elle était devenue trop grande pour jouer dans son bain comme un bébé. Elle resta donc parfaitement calme, et ne put voire l'expression d'immense fierté sur le visage de son père. Mais quand elle lui dit qu'elle était trop grande pour qu'on lui donne son bain et qu'elle pouvait le faire elle – même, son père refusa avec véhémence lui disant qu'il adorait lui donner son bain et qu'il n'arrêterait qu'au moment où elle serait devenue une femme et pas avant. Il l'habilla avec soin et l'emmena se promener dans les différentes villes elfiques pour le plus grands plaisirs des habitants qui acclamaient la fillette et ses parents. Le soir venu, après avoir manger, la fillette monta dans sa chambre sans attendre ses parents. Ils crurent que leur fille leur faisait la tête et ils allèrent la voir pour discuter de ce problème avec elle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils ne la virent pas dans son lit. Elle ne jouait pas, elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Il restait une pièce non visitée, le bureau. Lysbeth n'y allait jamais, ils ouvrirent la porte et furent étonnés de voir leur fille assise devant son bureau en train d'écrire. Ils s'approchèrent et virent qu'elle était en train d'écrire une lettre. Manwë lui demanda:

-Ma puce, à qui écris – tu ?

-J'écris à tonton Pippin, tonton Merry, tonton Sam, Monsieur Elrond, Monsieur Eomer, Faramir, Monsieur Thranduil, tonton Legolas, tonton Gimli, Arwen, tonton Aragorn, tonton Boromir, et puis mon papa et ma maman de Lothlòrien. Je leur avais promis de leur écrire et je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

-Ah ! D'accord ma petite puce. Tu ne te couches pas trop tard d'accord?

-Heu... oui maman ! Répondit la fillette qui ne savait pas trop à quelle heure elle aurait terminé.

-De toute façon ma chérie, nous viendrons te voire quand l'heure de te coucher aura sonné, d'accord?

-D'accord maman.

Ses parents la laissèrent écrire ses lettres, sans savoir que la fillette ne les écrivait pas à l'ancienne manière, mais d'une manière bien particulière. En effet, elle se concentrait au maximum, comme lui avait apprit son père et forçait ses pouvoirs à lui obéir et par conséquent, à écrire ces lettres. Les premières phrases furent terriblement dures à faire et les parents de Lysbeth entendirent de violentes explosions et de terribles tremblements qui secouaient la chambre leur fille. En effet, les pouvoirs de Lysbeth n'aimaient pas du tout être mâté et surtout ne servir qu'à faire une lettre. Tous les jours, la fillette s'entraînait de plus en plus sans que ses parents ne le sachent. Au bout de 15 épuisant jours, elle poussa un cri de joie, elle avait réussit à faire ce qu'elle voulait avec ses pouvoirs alors qu'avant, c'était ses pouvoirs qui faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient avec elle.

Pendant les 15 derniers jours, ses parents et amis s'étaient terriblement inquiété, car elle ne jouait plus avec Milui ou Carnil. Elle mangeait très peu et paraissait constamment épuisée. Varda et Manwë discutaient sérieusement de ce qu'ils devaient faire avec elle quand ils entendirent un cri venant de la chambre de leur fille. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent dans le bureau de Lysbeth pour voir la pièce dans un désordre indescriptible. Lysbeth avait été très claire avec ses parents, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils y entrent et ils avaient compris que cette pièce était un peu le jardin secret de leur fille. Lysbeth qui avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux se tourna vers eux et les vit. Elle leur sauta au cou et leur dit:

-Papa, Maman! J'ai réussit!

-Qu'as – tu réussit ma chérie? Demanda sa mère qui jettait un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce.

-A écrire ma lettre !

-C'est bien ma chérie ! Répondit son père qui se demandait comment quelqu'un qui écrit une lettre pouvait mettre autant de bazar dans un bureau.

-Tu veux voire comment j'ai fait ? Demanda sa fille en le regardant avec de grand yeux remplie de fatigue.

-Oh oui, ma chérie. Répondit son père qui savait qu'il valait mieux accepter où sa fille passerait son temps à attendre qu'il accepte.

Elle l'amena vers son bureau, prit une feuille de parchemin et une plume qu'elle mit dans l'encrier. Son père s'attendait à ce qu'elle commence à écrire, mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, la plume s'éleva toute seule et commença à écrire lentement une lettre pour Elrond. Il se rapprocha de sa fille, l'attrapa sous les bras et se mit à danser de joie avec elle et le mieux, c'est que la plume continuait à vagabonder sur la feuille. Elle ne s'était pas déconcentré. Elle avait réussit à mâter ses pouvoirs. Cela faisait chaud au coeur de voir Lysbeth, son père et sa mère aussi heureux. Les rires et les félicitations disparurent vite pour faire place au silence quand Lysbeth s'endormit profondément dans les bras de son père qui l'a coucha rapidement. Il ordonna à toutes les créatures de ne faire aucun bruit et dût prendre Milui dans sa chambre pour qu'il ne vienne pas réveiller la fillette qui avait bien besoin d'un long sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain et les autres jours, Manwë demanda à Mandos de le représenter au conseil pour pouvoir rester auprès de sa fille et l'aider à écrire ses lettres. Il était tellement fier d'elle que s'en était émouvant. Il fallut 15 jours à Lysbeth pour écrire les lettres même avec l'aide non négligeable de son père. Les lettres étaient écrites, mais elle ne voulait pas encore les envoyer à leur destinataire, car elle voulait aussi leur envoyer des cadeaux. Alors, elle se promena dans Valimar en se demandant ce qu'ils souhaiteraient le plus avoir. Après encore 15 jours de diverses recherches et créations, les colis furent prêt à être envoyé en Arda. Manwë envoya Thorondor ainsi que le plus jeune fils de Finarfin, Finwë, qui voulait voir Arda et surtout voir sa soeur. Lysbeth courait après l'aigle qui s'envolait en criant :

-Bon voyage! Faites attention et revenez vite.

L'elfe se retourna et lui fit des gestes de la main et cria :

-N'ayez crainte princesse, nous ferons attention et nous reviendrons le plus vite possible. Au revoir princesse.

L'aigle et son cavalier dépassèrent les Peloris et volèrent vers le premier endroit indiqué par la princesse Lysbeth, la Comté et les Hobbits.

Il faisait beau et chaud et les hobbits avaient décidé de se rejoindre à cul de sac et à faire un grand pique nique pour l'occasion. Il y avait Sam avec sa femme Rosie et sa fille Elanor, Merry encore célibataire mais plus pour longtemps, car il était fiancé à la belle Angelica Fierpied et Pippin avec sa femme Diamond qui attendait un heureux événement. Ils étaient au soleil se racontant leur souvenir de la communauté de l'anneau. Les 3 femmes discutaient des qualités de leurs époux et de leurs futurs enfants, car Rosie était de nouveau enceinte. Les rires résonnaient dans le jardin de Cul de Sac nouvelle propriété de Sam quand une ombre gigantesque les recouvrit. Etant maintenant rendu méfiant par les batailles qu'ils avaient vu et faites, Sam, Merry et Pippin ordonnèrent à leurs familles de se réfugier dans le smial. Puis, les 3 membres de la communauté de l'anneau tirèrent leurs épées qu'ils portaient toujours et se tinrent près à repousser la créature qui approchait. L'aigle, se posa avec grace sur le sol et un elfe blond comme les blés au soleil descendit du dos de l'animal et leur demanda en quenya ( traduit pour vous en français de France ( je suis vraiment trop gentille. Qu'est ce que vous pourriez faire sans moi ? Je me le demande )) :

-« Où puis – je trouver, les Hobbits Sam Gamagie, Pippin Touque et Merry Brandebouc ? »

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, Sam ? Demanda Pippin.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne parle pas le vieil elfique. Répondit Sam.

-Heu.... Pourriez – vous répéter s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Merry qui baissa ses armes.

Le pauvre elfe compris qu'il devait parler en Westron, il parlait très mal cette langue. Il prit une grande respiration et dit dans un westron plus qu'hésitant :

-Où être Sam Gamegie, Pippin Touque et Merry Bradebouc ?

-C'est nous. Dirent en même temps les 3 Hobbits.

-Bien. Moi avoir paquet pour vous.

-Ah et de qui? Demanda Pippin.

-De Lysbeth Beriawen.

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclamèrent les 3 Hobbits pour le malheur des oreilles de l'elfe.

-Oui. Il tendit un colis aux Hobbits qui trèpignèrent de joie.

Les 3 hobbits serrèrent l'elfe contre eux en le remerciant abondamment et chaleurement. Ils tentèrent de le convaincre de rester, mais il refusa poliment en essayant de dire qu'il avait d'autres lettres à donner. Il remonta sur Thorondor et s'envola vers l'est et vers Imladris. Les 3 hobbits tout excité, se battirent pour savoir qui allait l'ouvrir. Se fut Sam qui gagna. Ils entrèrent tous les 3 à Cul de Sac pour que personne d'autre ne les embêtent. Leurs familles se précipitèrent vers eux et Elanor demanda à son père :

-Papa, qu'est ce que c'était ?

-C'était un elfe de Valinor qui est venu nous donner un paquet de la part d'une personne qui nous est très chère, Lysbeth de la Lothlorien.

-C'est qui, papa ?

-C'est une petite fille adorable qui nous a suivit durant la quête de l'anneau. Bon ouvrons ce paquet.

Sam ouvrit le paquet fébrilement et sorti d'abord une enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et la lu pour tous le monde :

_Cher tonton Sam, Merry et Pippin. J'espère que vous zallé bien. Moi je vai très bien. Je suis encore un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir venir cet tété, mais mon papa dit que mes pouvoir fon tro de bétises pour l'instan. Mais il dit aussi que je me suis bien amélioré. J'ai ate de vous revoir tous. J'apprend à faire beaucoup de chose, tonton Orömë m'apprend à monté à cheval, mais il dit que je n'ai pas grand chose à apprendre que je sais très bien monter à cheval, alors on fait souvan des promenade et j'ai même eu le droit de monter Hilluin le cheval de mon papa. Il est très grand et fort, et il va encore plus vite que Nahar le cheval de tonton Orömë. Vous savez, tonton Frodon va vraiman mieu, il souri tou le temp avec madame Lily et vous savé quoi, et bien tonton Gandalf est devenu tonton Olorin et il ne ressemble plus du tou à tonton Gandalf, mais à tonton Legolas. Maman m'appelle pour mon cours de danse. Vous me manqué tous bocou, bocou, bocou, bocou, bocou, bocou. Je vous aime tous énormément. Votre petite Lysbeth qui vous aime. Oh ! J'espère que le cadeau vous plai._

Les 3 hobbits avaient les larmes aux yeux, et leur famille ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi. Ils ouvrirent le paquet et crièrent de joies quand ils virent le cadeau de la fillette. Il y avait 3 tapisseries avec chacune le nom d'un hobbit. La première était pour Sam. La tapisserie représentait le paysage ravagé de l'Orodruin, avec en arrière plan la montagne du destin qui crachait de la lave et des pierres. Au premier plan, on pouvait voir deux hobbits, l'un blond et fort qui portait l'autre qui portait une chaîne d'où pendait un anneau. Tous reconnurent l'action, Sam qui portait Frodon vers la Montagne du Destin. Sam estomaqué murmura :

-Elle n'était pas là, comment l'a – t – elle su ?

-C'est une Valie, elle sait tout. Répondit Merry avec un petit sourire. Il espérait que son présent soit aussi beau.

Il sortit une autre tapisserie à son nom celle – là. Elle représentait la salle du trône d'Edoras avec les rohirrims et au centre Théoden et à genou devant lui, Merry qui faisait allégeance au Roi du Rohan. Il y avait réprésenté un grand nombre de personne qu'elle avait connu durant son séjour en Rohan, Eomer, Eowyn, les enfants, et certains adultes. Mais le plus étonnant, était les 2 silhouettes presque transparentes qu'on apercevait près de Théoden et que Merry et les autres n'avaient jamais connu, Théodred et sa mère, Elfhild. La joie et la tristesse régnait dans cette composition un peu naïve. Merry en pleura en se souvenant de Théoden et de sa gentillesse. Enfin, Pippin fouilla dans le paquet et sortit la 3ème et dernière tapisserie, elle représentait Pippin armé comme un soldat du Gondor l'épée au poing luttant contre un troll 6 fois plus grand que lui. Derrière, il y avait la bataille des portes noires et la montagne du destin qui explosait.

Les 3 tapisseries étaient très belles, mais on voyait bien qu'elle était faite par une enfant sans beaucoup d'expérience dans ce dure métier, mais pourtant, ces erreurs d'enfants donnaient un effet merveilleux à ses travaux. Les couleurs allaient bien avec le décor et l'action. Pourtant, elles n'étaient pas sombres, c'étaient des couleurs d'espoirs et de futurs joyeux. Les hobbits remercièrent la fillette pour ses beaux présents. Quand Pippin et Merry revinrent chez eux, ils accrochèrent leurs tapisseries au – dessus de la cheminée comme Sam qui fit la même chose. Ainsi, tous les jours, les hobbits purent se rappeler des dures labeurs de la communauté de l'anneau.

A suivre


	38. Les lettres II

Les lettres II chapitre 38

Finwë observait fasciné les paysages qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il avait hâte de voir Imladris sa prochaine destination. Il avait un gros paquet pour Elrond et sa famille. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'Elrond et de ses jumeaux par Celebrian et il avait hâte d'aller les rencontrer. Il fallut deux jours à Thorondor pour arriver en vue d'Imladris.

Elrond et ses jumeaux étaient en train de poursuivre un warg tout boueux sous les rires de Celebrian et de sa fille qu'elle tenait étroitement dans ses bras. Les elfes d'Imladris étaient mort de rire quand ils virent le chiot dégringoler les escaliers pour éviter le bain qu'il allait avoir. Soudain, la pauvre bête trébucha et il tomba dans les escaliers dans un tonnerre de couinement de douleur. Les 3 elfes arrivèrent en courant et commencèrent à vérifier s'il n'avait aucune fracture, mais non, il n'avait rien. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et dorlotèrent le fauve avant de lui faire prendre son bain. Le pauvre warg criait comme un malheureux appelant Celebrian à l'aide. Mais personne ne vint le libérer de ce cauchemar. Quand Elrond, Elrohir et Elladan revinrent vers leur épouse et mère, ils étaient trempés. Coronfast, boule de poil, surnom aimablement donné par Elladan à l'arrivé de ce bout de chou, réussit à s'échapper des bras d'Elrond et se réfugia dans ceux de Celebrian pour pleurer tranquilement les malheurs que lui avait fait subir le terrible Elrond qui se fit rapidement pardonner quand il lui gratouilla le dos et la tête. Mais le terrible fauve alla se cacher dans les vêtements trempés d'Elrond quand une ombre gigantesque apparu et cacha un instant le soleil. Elrond se releva avec une grosse bosse au niveau de la poitrine qui tremblait comme une feuille. Ses fils tentèrent de retenir leur rire tandis que leur mère n'y arrivait pas.

Ils ne craignaient rien, car le mal avait été totalement éliminé. Mais ils furent quand même surpris quand ils virent un gigantesque aigle atterrir devant eux. Elrond salua d'un signe de tête l'aigle et lui dit :

-Bienvenu Gwahir. Il sursauta assez violemment quand une voix résonna en quenya :

-« Ce n'est pas pas Gwahir seigneur Elrond, mais Thorondor. »

-« Qui êtes – vous ? » Demanda Elrond dans la même langue.

Finwë sauta du dos de Thorondor et s'inclina devant Celebrian et sa famille. Celebrian se releva mit Luthien dans les bras d'Elrohir et prit l'elfe dans ses bras.

-« Finwë, mon ami. Comment allez – vous, comment va votre père? Et comment va la princesse? »

-« Je vais bien, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter. Mon père aussi va bien. Il vous envoie tout ses voeux de bonheur à tous deux. Et quant à la princesse Lysbeth, elle va bien Dame Celebrian. Je viens justement de sa part. Elle m'a demandé de vous apporter des présents de sa part. »

-« Donnez- les nous vite, Finwë. » Murmura Celebrian de sa douce voix.

-« Bien, Dame Celebrian »

L'elfe prit un gros colis et le donna à la femme d'Elrond. Celui – ci se tourna vers Finwë et lui demanda :

-« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, qui êtes – vous? »

-« Je vous prie de me pardonner, Seigneur Elrond. Je me nomme Finwë, je suis le fils de Finarfin. »

-« Le fils de Finarfin, le frère de Galadriel ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Donc, vous êtes l'oncle de Lysbeth. »

-« Oui. »

-« Elrond, tu peux continuer à discuter si tu veux, mais moi, j'ouvre le colis. » Lança Celebrian entouré de ses fils et du peuple d'Imladris.

-« J'arrive, j'arrive, chérie. » S'écria Elrond tandis que Finwë pouffait de rire. Le jeune elfe dit à la famille d'Elrond:

-« Je dois vous laisser Seigneur Elrond, je dois aller au Rohan apporter les colis au Roi du Rohan »

-« Bien. Quand vous reviendrez en Valinor, pourriez – vous dire à la princesse Lysbeth qu'elle nous manque et que nous l'aimons énormément. »

-« Bien sûr, Seigneur Elrond » Répondit Finwë avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune elfe remonta sur Thorondor et tous les deux s'envolèrent vers le Rohan tandis que la famille d'Elrond lui faisait des signe d'au revoir. Quand l'aigle et l'elfe disparu de leur champ de vision, ils se jettèrent sur le colis devant tous les elfes qui se demandaient ce que c'était. Elrond ouvrit le colis et éclata de rire quand il vit que la lettre était adressé à Monsieur Elronde. Tous éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent la faute d'orthographe. Elrond se mit à lire à haute voix la lettre de la fillette :

_Cher monsieu Elronde _

_J'espère que vous zallé bien. Moi je vai très bien. Mon papa et ma maman sont très genti et tou le monde aussi. Mais vous me manqué bocou. Tonton Irmo m'a di que vous alié très bien, alors je ne sui pas triste. Sauf que je n'ai pas pu visité votre maison, c'est domage. Mais papa m'as di qu'un jour j'irai et que je pourai visité votre maison entièreman comme j'ai visité Minas Tirith et Edoras. J'espère que ma soeur va bien et que ma nièce va bien aussi. Je suis contante, c'est ma première nièce. J'espère que se ne sera pas la dernière. Milui va très bien, comme Carnil, c'est le nom de mon cheval, je trouvais que chaussette ce n'étai pa un beau nom pour un cheval. Oh! Tonton Orömë m'appèle pour monter Hilluin. Vous me manqué tous bocou, bocou, bocou, bocou. Je vous aimes tous. _

_Lysbeth._

Tous eurent une petite larme en voyant que la fillette ne les avait pas oublié. Elrond sortit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il y eut un tonnerre de cris d'admiration et de stupeur quand il sortit la réplique de Valinor dans une boule de verre. Il y avait tout, les villes, les forêts, les rivières, les lacs, les montagnes et les deux arbres. Il vit une note accroché au globe. Il l'a lu devant tout le monde :

_Cher Elrond, ce présent a été confectionné par ma fille et personne ne l'a aidé. Elle l'a faite grâce à ses pouvoirs et à son amour pour vous et votre famille. Elle vous aime énormément et cela l'a aidé grandement à effectuer ce prodige. C'est la première fois qu'elle arrive à concevoir quelque chose d'aussi complexe. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. _

_Manwë Sülimo._

La famille d'Elrond, ainsi que le peuple elfique d'Imladris étaient attendris par l'attention de la famille de Lysbeth, et de Lysbeth. Qui pensait toujours aux autres même si elle se trouvait à des milliers de km d'eux. Elrond rangea avec beaucoup de respect les deux lettres et garda précieusement les deux missives comme si c'était des trésors de l'ancien monde, et du premier âge. Elront observa avec beaucoup d'attention la maquette. Et là, il vit en se rapprochant des formes qui bougeaient et compris que la maquette étaient un miroire qui montrait la vie sur Valinor. Il toucha le verre et au plus profond de lui même, voulu voir la princesse. Il hurla de joie quand il y eut un espèce de zoom et qu'il vit Lysbeth faire une course à cheval. Tous les autres furent plus que ravi, ils pouvaient la voir quand ils le voudraient. Elrond avec un immense respect, prit le miroir de Valinor, c'est comme cela qu'était maintenant nommé la maquette, et l'emmena pour qu'il trône dans la salle du feu pour la plus grande joie de ceux qui observait le cadeau de Lysbeth. Tous les jours, Elrond, Celebrian, Elladan et Elrohir venaient regarder la miniature du continent d'Aman et rêvaient de la vie de Lysbeth.

Pendant ce temps, Finwë vola vers le Rohan et sa capitale, Edoras. Quand il arriva là – bas, il ne fut pas accueillit par des fleurs, mais plutôt par des flèches. Thorondor dut s'élever pour éviter de se faire abattre. Pour ne pas que le roi des aigles finisse en brochette, Finwë prit la pénible décision de balancer le colis et il repartit vers le Gondor, laissant les rohirrims observer le paquet comme des poules regardent un couteau. Gamelin, l'un des conseillés de feu le roi Théoden fonça chercher le roi Eomer et ordonna aux gardes de ne pas toucher le colis. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans, il pourrait y avoir un maléfice. Eomer arriva rapidement et poussa un cri de joie quand il vit l'écriture enfantine. Devant son peuple qui n'en revenait pas, il défit le paquet comme un enfant défait ses cadeaux de noël. Il cria excité comme une puce :

-C'est un colis de la princesse Lysbeth ! Elle est venue ? Où est – elle ?

-Ben en fait majesté, c'est un aigle qui est venu et nous avons cru qu'il voulait nous attaquer et nous lui avons tiré dessus. Dit Hama en rougissant de honte tandis qu'Eomer rougissait de colère.

-VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI?! Mais c'est pas vrai, comment peut – on être aussi stupide. Vers où est allé l'aigle?

-Vers le Gondor. Répondit Gamelin tout aussi honteux. La princesse leur avait sauvé la vie et ils recommençaient à faire des bêtises. La honte.

-Bien, si j'envoie un cavalier, l'aigle sera déjà parti donc, envoyer un cavalier vers la Lothlorien et quand l'aigle arrivera, vous lui donnerez un message, nos excuses et une lettre que j'avais écrite à la jeune princesse il y a longtemps de cela.

Il laissa le paquet un peu défait et parti chercher la lettre et envoya l'un de ses cavaliers le plus rapide vers la Lothlorien. Quand le cavalier fut loin, il recommença à ouvrir le paquet sous les regards intéressés de sa femme et de son peuple. Il vit une lettre et commença à la lire à son peuple qui eut bientôt les larmes aux yeux.

_Cher Monsieu Eomer, cher Monsieu Gamelin, cher Monsieu Hama, cher Monsieu Wilheim, cher Monsieu ..... Oh! Mon papa me di que la lètre sera tro petite pour mètre tou vos nom ( _il y eut quelques rires_) alors bonjour tou le monde. ( _Tous éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant _). J'espère que vous zallé bien. Moi je vais trè bien, je monte tou les jour Hilluin le cheval de mon papa, après tou les cour que j'ai. Papa dit que c'est important comme cela j'ai un moillien de m'amusé sinon, je risque de m'enuyé. Carnil va trè bien, il cour tou les jour. Il veut devenir le cheval le plu rapide de Valinor. Il veut batre Nahar à la course, mai Nahar est tro rapide. Ma maman trouve que Carnil représente bien les Rohirrim, libre et indépandan. (_ tous rougirent sous le compliment de varda _) Milui est très contant aussi, tata Estë le trouve trè minion. Vous me manqé tous bocou, bocou, bocou. Je vous aime._

_Lysbeth._

-Mais nous aussi nous t'aimons ma puce. Dit Eomer avec un petit sourire triste qui disparu quand un chiot lui sauta dessus et se mit à lui lécher le visage.

Il éclata de rire devant toute la population qui adorait le chiot que le roi avait baptisé ambre, car il était fasciné par les yeux couleur ambre du louveteau. Il prit le chiot dans ses bras et continua à ouvrir le paquet en étant de temps en temps lêcher par le warg. Il vit un long et large paquet dans le fond du colis et dû reposer Ambre pour pouvoir sortir l'objet. Quand il le fit, il y eut des cris d'émerveillement, c'était un bas relief en bois d'une chaude couleur miel. Eomer savait que Lysbeth adorait le miel et la couleur du miel. Le bas relief montrait la charge héroique des rohirrims face à l'armée du Mordor avec en tête Théoden et Eomer. Les chevaux avaient l'air d'être en vie, comme les cavaliers. C'était vraiment merveilleux et plus d'un pleurèrent de fierté de voir que leur courage ne sera jamais oublié. Eomer le serra un instant contre son coeur et ordonna que le bas relief soit accroché dans la salle du trône au – dessus du trône, ainsi tous les visiteurs connaîtront l'histoire de Théoden et des Rohirrims.

A suivre


	39. Les lettres III

Les lettres III chapitre 39

Finwë encore un peu secoué par l'accueil un peu piquant des rohirrims, allât vers le Gondor et il espérait vraiment être mieux accueillit. Quand il arriva au – dessus de Minas Tirith, il vit de nombreux hommes lever les yeux vers lui. Thorondor encore méfiant s'approcha doucement et attéri avec grace près le l'arbre blanc, qui n'avait jamais été si beau. Avant que Finwë est pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, les gardes lui offrir l'hospitalité ainsi qu' à l'aigle. Ils avaient encore une longue route à faire, mais l'elfe et l'aigle étaient fatigué et acceptèrent avec joie l'offre si généreuse. Ils restèrent toute une nuit, car le roi, la reine et le prince héritier étaient partis chez Faramir et Eowyn afin de leur rendre une petite visite et accessoirement prendre des vacances. Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, Faramir, Eowyn et Ithilion venaient d'arriver, quand Boromir arriva en courant pousuivit par Meleth la louve du couple royale qui avait l'air aussi excité que l'intendant. Avant même qu'ils aient pu mettre pied à terre, Boromir cria :

-Nous avons un messager de Valinor, il a un message de la princesse Lysbeth, de notre petite puce.

Aragorn ordonna à son cheval de grimper jusqu'au palais, suivit de près par Arwen qui portait son fils, Faramir, Eowyn qui tenait Ithilion et l'escorte. Ils montèrent à fond de train jusqu'au palais et là, Elessa sauta de son cheval et demanda à voir l'elfe qui regardait béat d'admiration le point de vu unique de Rath Dinen. Il se tourna et salua avec grâce le roi et la reine des hommes qui venaient d'arriver. Arwen tenait son fils qui gigotait gaiement dans ses bras et bavouillait avec entraint. Aragorn faisant fi des convenances, attrapa l'elfe par l'épaule et le serra fort contre lui et lui demanda en sindarin, langue que connaissait Finwë:

-Vous venez de Valinor?

-Oui, votre altesse.

-Comme va notre petite puce, heu... enfin je veux dire, comment va la princesse Lysbeth?

-Elle va très bien, vous lui manquez et pas qu'un peu. Pardonnez – moi cette expression. Manwë est désolé de devoir faire ainsi souffrir sa fille, mais laisser une valie qui n'a aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs déambuler dans les terres d'Arda serait de la folie.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Mais comment vous nommez – vous?

-Je me nomme Finwë, je suis le fils de Finarfin.

-Le père de Galadriel, donc, vous êtes l'oncle de Lysbeth.

-Je suis un des oncles de Lysbeth. Tous les valar sont ses oncles. Ils l'adorent et elle le leur rend bien. Qui ne pourrait pas aimer une enfant si adorable?

-Oui, vous avez raison. Répondit Arwen de sa douce voix. Mais vous n'etes pas venu ici pour regarder du Rath Dinen, je me trompe?

-Non, votre altesse. J'ai un paquet pour vous de la part de la princesse Lysbeth. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, je dois encore aller en Erebor, à Mirkwood et ensuite en Lothlorien. Tenez.

Il donna aux souverains de la cité blanche un paquet un peu volumineux où il y avait écrit avec un écriture enfantine « Fragile ». Aragorn et les autres se demandaient ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet mais Finwë n'en avait aucune idée. Il remonta sur Thorondor et fit ses adieux aux souverains et intendants des hommes, puis repartit vers l'ouest, pour l'Erebor obéissant ainsi aux ordres, ( enfin plutôt à la demande ) de Lysbeth. Aragorn salua longtemps l'elfe, parce qu'il avait remarqué que son épouse et ses amis avaient tendance à reluquer le paquet. Après 5 mn de geste vers l'aigle qui avait disparu depuis déjà 10 mn, il se tourna et se mit à regarder intensément le colis plus pour énerver son épouse qui était de plus en plus impatiente d'ouvrir le paquet que par réelle méfiance. Soudain, Arwen n'en put plus et houspilla son royal époux qui éclata de rire:

-AAAHHH! Estel meleth nin. Tu vas continuer longtemps à nous faire attendre.

-Je l'ouvre ma mie, je l'ouvre.

Avec précaution, il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une lettre qu'il décida de lire à haute voix pour les autres :

_Bonjour tonton Aragorn, bonjour Arwen, bonjour tonton Boromir, bonjour madame Aélita, bonjour Faramir, bonjour madame Eowyn. J'espère que vous zallé bien, moi, je vai très bien et Carnil ( mon cheval) et Milui aussi. Papa et maman m'aprènent à bien lire, j'ai réussi à terminé 8 chapitres de l'istoir du monde. Il a un nom spécial, mais il est tro long et je ne m'en rapèle pas. ( _Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, Faramir, Eowyn et Aélita éclatèrent de rire. Mais le ton de la lettre changea brusquement et les rires cessèrent._) Tonton Boromir, tu doi fair atension. D'acor ? Je continu à faire de vilains rèves et tonton Irmo dit que se sont des visions. ( _Boromir répondit en serrant sa femme contre lui : je ferais attention ma toute douce, je te le promets. Puis le ton de la lettre changea à nouveau._) Arwen, tu sai et bien j'ai vu mon grand – père, il s'apèle Finarfin. Il est genti, et je l'aime bocou, il ressemble à maman de la Lothlorien. Vous me manqué bocou, bocou, bocou, bocou. Je vous aime, Lysbeth._

-Il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé avec Lysbeth. S'exclama Faramir.

-Sa gentillesse? Demanda Arwen.

-Non, ses fautes d'orthographe.

Tous éclatèrent de rire puis, l'attention revint sur le paquet. Aragorn le défit totalement et une lumière intense s'échappa du colis et ils durent fermer un instant les yeux pour ne plus être éblouis. Quand leurs yeux furent habitués, ils virent une plante, une magnifique plante. Arwen sortit le pot et tous furent éblouie par la beauté de ce.....rosier. Un magnifique rosier avec des feuilles dorés et des fleurs argentés. Arwen sentit la rose et poussa une exclamation de ravissement. La rose embaumait l'atmosphère d'un doux parfum frais et délicat. Arwen murmura:

-Je sais où je vais planter ce rosier.

-Où mon amour ? Demanda Aragorn.

-Devant l'arbre blanc.

-Oui, tu as raison meleth nin. C'est sa place. Attend, il y a autre chose, au fond du colis.

Avant qu'Aragorn ait pus faire quoique se soit, Aélita sortit une petite plante insignifiante et pourtant de toute beauté. Elle ressemblait à un rubis dans un écrin de verdure. Une fleur d'un rouge vif comme une goutte de sang et avec un parfum fruité et apaisant. Aélita la montra à tout le monde et soudain une voix douce résonna dans l'air matinal de Minas Tirith. Une voix que personne n'avait jamais entendu :

-Bonjour, je me nomme Yavanna. Si je vous contacte, c'est pour vous expliquer l'importance de la fleur que vous tenez jeune Aélita. Cette fleur est inestimable, car elle a été créé avec le sang de Lysbeth et elle ne se fanera jamais car elle représente la pureté et l'innocence de Lysbeth.

-Pourtant cette fleur a l'air si insignifiante et en même temps, elle est la plus belle de toute.

-Oui, comme Lysbeth, une enfant qui pourrait – être comme les autres et qui n'en est pas moins une puissante Valié. Une voix que tout le monde adorait, résonna dans l'air froid de la cité pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde.

-Tata Yavanna, Je peux leur dire bonjours ?

-Oui, vas - y ma puce.

-Bonjour tonton Aragorn, bonjour Arwen, bonjour tonton Boromir, bonjour Madame Aélita, bonjour Faramir, bonjour madame Eowyn. Vous avez reçu mon cadeau? J'espère qu'il vous plaît? Tata Yavanna m'a aidé à le faire.

-C'est vraiment magnifique ma puce. S'exclama Aragorn avec un sourire.

Ils entendirent tous une voix tendre et douce qui appelait Lysbeth.

-Ma chérie, c'est l'heure ton cours de musique.

-J'arrive maman. Je vous aime tous. Au revoir !

-Nous aussi ! Au revoir ma douce. S'exclamèrent – ils en souriant. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand ils entendirent la voix de la fillette s'évanouir en chantonnant. Aragorn continua au nom de tout le monde:

-Merci. Merci de nous avoir permit de lui parler. Elle nous manque terriblement. Mais nous savons que ses parents n'avaient pas le choix et nous ne leur en voulons pas, et en fait, nous attendons avec hâte la belle jeune femme qui nous reviendra pour voir les ravages qu'elle va faire dans la gente elfique. Je pense que se sera assez amusant de voir ces puits de sagesse redevenir des adolescents amoureux. Rigola Aragorn qui reçu une claque de la part de sa femme. Mais un rire joyeux accueillit ces paroles et cette claque.

-Je ne crois pas que son père serait ravi. Ne lui dite pas, mais Manwë est extrêmement jaloux et n'apprécie guère le regard des garçons sur sa fille. Alors je n'imagine même pas sa colère quand elle sera adulte.

La voix de la valié disparu dans un ultime éclat de rire. Et le Rath Dinen redevint calme et paisible. Arwen alla donc planter le rosier devant l'arbre blanc. Le rosier se mit à grimper autour de l'emblême du Gondor, mais sans l'étouffer, l'embellissant encore plus, lui donnant une beauté irréelle qu'il n'aurait jamais eut sans lui. Aélita prit la décision de planter la petite fleur, nommé mìrdan ( rubis ) à l'extérieur de la cité et en une année, la petite fleur rouge avait colonisé toute la cité et recouvrait les murs pour la plus grande joie des habitants qui se levaient tous les matins réveillé par la fraîche et apaisante odeur de ces fleurs.

Finwë monté sur Thorondor continua vers l'ouest pour aller en Erebor pour donner un colis à Gimli. Quand ils y arrivèrent 2 jours plus tard, les nains très aimables qui n'avaient pas oublié l'aide non négligeable des aigles leur apprirent que Gimli était avec Legolas à Eryn Lasgalen. Finwë les remercia abondamment et il repartit vers le Sud. Les paysages étaient beaux, mais lui et Thorondor commençaient à être lassé de voler de la sorte, ils souhaitaient vivement rentrer chez eux. La nuit commença à tomber quand ils arrivèrent à Eryn Lasgalen et l'aigle ne voulu pas rester, pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui. Donc Finwë dut faire rapidement et donna les colis à deux elfes qui passaient par là pour les donner à Legolas de Mirkwood et à Gimli fils de Gloin ensuite, ils repartirent vers le sud et la Lothlorien. Thranduil et Lenwen n'avaient rien comprit à l'affaire et se retrouvaient tous les deux avec des paquets dans les mains comme s'ils étaient de simples livreurs, eux des rois. Thranduil commençait à voir rouge quand Lenwen s'exclama:

-Meleth nin, c'est un paquet qui vient de Lysbeth.

Tous les deux partirent retrouver Legolas et Gimli qui furent surpris de voir les deux souverains leurs donner des paquets. Gimli avec sa douceur légendaire secoua le paquet dans tous les sens et commença à l'ouvrir devant le regard étonné de Legolas qui restait le paquet dans les mains. Gimli reçu une lettre qu'il lut à haute voix ( j'ai plus d'idée pour la lettre, alors imaginez la, avec des fautes d'orthographe et ce sera ça. ) Il en eut les larmes aux yeux et en pleura littéralement quand il ouvrit le paquet et vit le présent que lui avait offert Lysbeth. C'était une représentation en pierre de tous les membres de la communauté de l'anneau, il y avait 10 petites statuettes et les proportions étaient gardés, la plus petite était celle qu'il garda la plus longtemps sur son coeur en pleurant. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, elle pensait toujours à lui, sa petite puce, celle qui avait tenté de le rapprocher des elfes et qui avait réussit. Avec douceur Lenwen le serra contre elle et le nain fondit en larmes devant les elfes qui voyaient pour la première fois la profonde sensibilité du nain. Il garda précieusement ces statuettes qui représentaient une grande aventure et amitié.

Legolas prit une grande respiration et ouvrit son colis, il y avait une lettre, qu'il lut en sentant ses yeux le piquer et un paquet qu'il ouvrit. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était un livre. Il l'ouvrit et une feuille tomba à terre. Il y avait un message écrit dessus:

_Cher tonton Legolas, j'ai eu du mal à trouvé ton cado et pui je me suis rapelé les belles zistoires que tu me racontai avant de dormir. Alors je t'ofre ce livre, c'est mon livre préféré, c'est celui que maman me lit avant de dormir. J'espère que tu vas les aimé autant que je les aime. Ta petite Lysbeth qui t'aime tonton._

Legolas sentit les larmes lui couler le long de ses joues et il remercia abondamment son père et sa belle – mère pour le lui avoir apporté. Il garda précieusement le livre qui devint son livre de chevet, son porte bonheur, il ne sortait jamais sans lui et souvent, il faisait courir ses doigts sur la couverture en imaginant la fillette sauter dans les bras de sa mère et lui demander de lui lire une des histoires.

A suivre


	40. Une nouvelle aventure ?

Une nouvelle aventure ? chapitre 40

Enfin, Finwë arriva à Caras Caradhon et fut assaillit par des elfes qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles de leur princesse. Il leur dit que tout allait très bien pour la princesse, mais qu'il devait repartir dès qu'il aurait donné le présent aux souverains de la Lothlorien. Celeborn et Galadriel arrivèrent assez rapidement suivit par un cavalier du Rohan. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant l'aigle et lui présenta toutes les excuses du roi et lui donna la lettre d'Eomer pour Lysbeth. Thorondor accepta les excuses du rohirrim et celui - ci promis qu'ils ne tireraient plus sur les aigles. Ensuite, Finwë donna le dernier présent aux deuxièmes parents de Lysbeth et lui et Thorondor repartirent vers le continent d'Aman, fatigués mais heureux d'avoir effectué cette course qui avait rendu l'espoir et la joie à de nombreux peuples.

Celeborn regarda en souriant sa femme se jeter sur le paquet et le déchirer comme une enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Elle poussa un cri de joie quand elle vit la lettre qu'elle lut à haute et intelligible voix:

_Papa, maman j'aurai tèlement voulu vous le dire en face, vous me manqué horiblement. Valinor est beau et grand, et mon papa et ma maman de valinor sont gentis et je les adore, mais il me manque une parti de moi. Papa et maman d'ici m'ont dit que c'est vous qui manqué à mon coeur et c'est vrè. A chaque fois que je pense à vous, j'ai envie de pleuré parce que vous n'ètes pas là. Je serai moin triste si je pouvai faire des portes en fleur mais je dois d'abord mâter mes pouvoirs comme l'a dit tonton Tulkas. _

_( _il y avait une tache d'eau qui avait décoloré le papier et Galadriel ne put retenir un sanglot en comprenant que la douleur de la séparation était aussi vive chez sa fille_.)_

_Tonton Tulkas m'aprend à me batre et c'est amusant, parce qu'il rit tou le temp. Tonton Orömë lui, m'aprend à monter à cheval, mais il dit que je sai déja tou alor il m'aprend à soigné les chevau et à bien les connaitre. Tata Yavanna m'aprend à reconètre les plantes et à chanté, dansé et à faire de la musique avec tata Estë. Elles trouvent que c'est bien, mais que je dois encore m'amélioré et que je doi faire encor bocou d'efor. Tata Nienna m'aprend le dessin et elle rit à chaque foi que je fais un dessin. Je ne comprend toujour pas pourquoi? Tata Vaïrë m'aprend le tissage et tonton Namo il passe son temp à nous écouté parlé. Mais lui aussi rit bocou, comme tonton Irmo quan je suis dans ses jardins, il dit que j'ai bocou d'imaginassion. Et puis tonton Ulmo il m'aprend à bien nagé, et il me fait visité son royaume, il m'a même montré le Beleriand, mais c'était très triste mais aussi très beau. Maman m'aprend à bien lire et à bien écrire, mais c'est très dure. Et puis papa, il m'aprend à contrôlé mes pouvoirs. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient dangereu, mais que maintenant que j'arrivai à leur faire faire ce que je voulai et bien ça irai plu vite. Oui, parce que je ne suis pas en train d'écrire, ce sont mes pouvoirs qui le font. Je dois vous dire au revoir, parce qu'il est tard et que papa est en train de me faire les gros zieux. Je vous aime énormément et vous serez toujours mon papa et ma maman d'Arda. Au revoir. Lysbeth._

Celeborn et Galadriel tiquèrent un peu sur les fautes d'othographe mais trouvèrent qu'elle écrivait beaucoup mieux qu'au début. Les autres elfes pouffèrent de rire et furent émus par la tristesse de la fillette qui pourtant tentait de rester joyeuse et gaie. Mais cette façade s'était fissuré un instant montrant toute la détresse de la fillette. Ses parents furent vraiment triste pour leur fille, mais savaient aussi que sa tristesse se serait envolé le lendemain. Galadriel donna la lettre à son époux et ouvrit le paquet. Elle tomba à genou et se mit à pleurer quand elle vit le cadeau que lui avait fait sa fille. Celeborn serra son épouse dans ses bras. Il prit le volumineux paquet des mains de sa femme et l'ouvrit. C'était une tapisserie d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Il demanda à Haldir de l'aider et les deux elfes déplièrent la tapisserie et tous furent estomaqué par la beauté, la sérénité et toutes les émotions positives qui se dégageaient de l'oeuvre. La tapisserie représentait la cérémonie d'adoption de Lysbeth par les souverains de la Lothlórien. Tous les elfes de la Lorien étaient représentés riant, dansant et jouant dans une atmosphère de fête. Galadriel caressa avec tendresse le visage de sa fille qu'elle voyait jouant avec Miel qui gémissait doucement en léchant les larmes de la reine. Galadriel murmura avec tendresse :

-Ma fille, ma petite fille chérie. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Tu me manque ma douce.

Celeborn et Galadriel décidèrent d'installer la tapisserie dans la salle à manger. Et tous les elfes passaient dans la salle et regardaient émus la scène se rappelant avec émotion cet épisode de leur longue vie.

Quand Finwë et Thorondor revinrent de leur tournée, ils furent littéralement assailli par Lysbeth qui leur sauta au cou à tous les deux. Elle calina Thorondor qui repartit vers son nid et ensuite elle sauta au cou de Finwë qui éclata de rire. Quand elle le relâcha, l'elfe lui donna la lettre d'Eomer et les paroles de tous. Toute contente, elle courut vers son père pour qu'il l'aide à lire la lettre d'Eomer. Avec un sourire, son père l'aida en rattrapant certaines de ses erreurs.

_Ma chère petite puce, tu vois, je me rappelle que tu n'aimes pas que l'on t'appelle Princesse. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous manques, toi et ton adorable sourire. Tes parents ont bien de la chance de t'avoir auprès d'eux, et nombreux sur Arda les envie, non pour ton pouvoir, mais pour ta gentillesse, ta douceur et ta joie de vivre. Nous attendons tous avec impatience ton retour parmis nous, fais vite, nous autres pauvres mortels n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir un peu pousser à demander la main de ma douce épouse. Grace à toi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, le mal est détruit, je suis marié, j'ai 2 magnifiques enfants et toi tu es heureuse. La seule chose qui soit dommage, c'est que Valinor soit si éloigné de nous. Tout mon peuple te souhaite un bon séjour en Valinor et je voudrais te remercier d'avoir rendu Miel aussi doux, son fils Ambre est un ange de douceur et de tendresse. Enfin, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir aider mon cousin et mon oncle à trouver leur chemin vers les cavernes de Mandos, et pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous tous, pour tous les hommes. Merci. Je t'aime ma petite puce. _

_Eomer roi du Rohan_

Lysbeth fut ravi de la lettre et folle de joie, elle tenta d'embrasser toute la population de Valinor sous les éclats de rire de ses parents. Les Valar furent les premiers embrassés, puis se furent les maiar, et enfin les elfes. Il lui fallu 1 an et demi pour réussir cet exploit, en oubliant personne. Mais pendant cette longue période, elle continuait à étudier et à s'amuser.

Le temps passa très rapidement et 1 an était passé depuis l'arrivée de Lysbeth, Lily, Frodon et Gandalf en Valinor. Les Valar furent inquiets par une vision récurante de Lysbeth, le retour du mal. Manwë dans une réunion extraordinaire demanda à Olorin s'il voulait bien repartir vers Arda, celui - ci accepta la mission. Puis le maia reprit sa forme de vieux magicien et partit prévenir Frodon et Lily qu'il allait repartir. Les 2 hobbits se regardèrent et décidèrent d'aller voir Manwë pour avoir l'autorisation de repartir vers Arda en même temps que Gandalf. Dans une des réunions, les elfes et les Valar furent surpris de voir les 2 hobbits devant eux. Frodon trembla un peu et sa Lily le soutenait en lui prenant la main. Frodon prit une grande respiration et expliqua à Manwë leur désir de revenir en terre du milieu. Manwë se tourna vers Estë qui lui dit que Frodon était guéri et qu'il pouvait repartir s'il voulait. Manwë ne trouvant aucune raison pour l'empêcher de repartir lui donna son accord. Mais, il demanda à Varda d'appeler leur fille afin de la prévenir du prochain départ des deux hobbits qui aurait lieu le soir même afin de ne pas perturber la mission de Gandalf.

Les Valar étaient inquiets de la réaction de leur fille. Ils entendirent les chantonnement de la fillette qui arrivait en trottinant gaiement. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et une petite furie se jeta sur Finarfin. Il fit 2 pas en arrière et s'effondra par terre une petite valie toute folle lui embrassant la joue.

-Bonjours grand – père!

-Bonjours ma chérie, comment vas – tu ?

-Je vais très bien.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau tandis que le roi des Noldor se relevait. Il la remit sur ses pieds et la fillette eut la surprise de voir que Frondon et Lily étaient là alors qu'ils ne venaient jamais d'habitude. Elle leur demanda étonnée :

-Tonton Frodon, madame Lily. Pourquoi êtes – vous là ? ( et oui, elle parle mieux qu'elle n'écrit )

-Nous sommes ici, car nous avons demandé la permission à tes parents de retourner sur Arda maintenant que je suis guéri. Et la comté me manque terriblement et..... Non, ne pleurs pas ma petite puce.

De grosses larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de la fillette qui n'était plus joyeuse du tout. Elle savait déjà que Gandalf partait, mais maintenant Frodon, c'était un coup dur. Tout son petit monde s'écroulait autour d'elle et elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'accrocher. Frodon et Lily la serrèrent fort contre eux et Frodon murmura :

-N'oublie pas ma puce qu'on se reverra dès que tes pouvoirs seront sous ton contrôle et d'après ce que nous avons entendu dire, tu as fait d'énormes progrès, alors ne perds pas espoir et nous nous reverrons en comté. D'accord ma petite puce ?

-Oui, snirf... Tu as raison tonton. Dit la fillette en séchant ses larmes et en lui faisant un sourire un peu tremblottant. Mais vous allez me manquer.

-Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer, mais nous ne partons pas tout de suite, nous ne partons que ce soir.

-D'accord !

La fillette prit la décision de les aider à faire leurs bagages pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec eux. Quand se fut fait, Frodon, Lily et Lysbeth jouèrent un long moment, puis Lysbeth partit vers le palais de ses parents. Les hobbits désolés crurent qu'elle ne voulait pas assister au départ pour ne pas souffrir. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand au moment de monter dans le navire qui allait les ramener vers Arda, ils virent une petite valie courir vers eux, portant quelque chose dans les mains. Ils crurent que c'était un cadeau, mais ce n'était que Milui. Elle déposa le warg par terre et dit à Frodon et Lily qui étaient encore sur le quai.

-Comme on ne se reverra pas avant longtemps, je voudrais vous offrir quelque chose pour que vous ne m'oubliez pas. J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec mon papa pour le faire.

Elle se baissa, prit une poignée de terre et commença à se concentrer. Les elfes s'écartèrent, car toutes les fois où elle s'était concentré, il y avait eut des lancés d'elfes. Elle se concentrait vraiment très fort, tellement fort, qu'une goutte de sueur roula sur son front. Soudain, il y eut une lumière éclatante et quand elle disparut, tous virent la fillette tenir un pot contenant une fleur. C'était une fleur qui dégageait un parfum merveilleux et frais, elle était composée de 3 couleurs. La tige et les feuilles étaient argentées, les pétales étaient d'un blanc lumineux et les pistils étaient dorés. Avec un sourire, elle la donna à Frodon sous le regard rempli d'une immense fierté de son père.

-Oh! Ma petite puce, c'est vraiment magnifique. Dit Lily avec les larmes aux yeux.

Lysbeth avec un sourire radieux leur dit :

-Tonton Frodon, madame Lily. Si vous la plantez et bien, l'ombre ne viendra jamais envahir la comté, ni ton jardin.

Manwë et Mandos se lancèrent un regard chargé de sous – entendus, la fillette tentait de protéger à sa façon Arda, elle sentait elle – aussi même si c'était inconscient que le mal était en passe de revenir.

-Dès que nous seront revenus en comté, nous la planterons là où tout le monde pourra la voir et elle sera pour tous les gens de bien. S'exclama Frodon avec un sourire sincère.

Mais les adieux ne pouvaient s'éterniser, Lily embrassa Lysbeth sur la joue, et Frodon ainsi que Gandalf la serrèrent fort contre eux en murmurant tous les deux :

-A bientôt sur Arda, ma petite puce.

Puis tous montèrent dans le navire elfique et s'éloignèrent vers le large et vers Arda, laissant seule le dernier membre de la communauté de l'anneau de Valinor. La fillette fit de grands gestes de la main vers le navire qui s'éloignait et quand il ne fut plus en vu, elle tomba à genou et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Il fallut toute la patience, la douceur et l'amour de ses parents pour la consoler et le faire s'endormir. Mais ils n'arrivèrent jamais à lui rendre totalement le sourire, car elle avait de nouveau perdue une partie d'elle quand les hobbits et Gandalf étaient partis de Valinor. La nuit quand ses parents étaient sortis après l'avoir bordée, elle pleurait une grande partie de la nuit. Les Valar étaient désolés et se demandaient vraiment comment faire pour lui rendre le sourire qu'ils aimaient tant.

Il fallu 6 mois à Lysbeth pour recommencer à sourire, pas un petit sourire tristounet qu'elle offrait à sa famille, mais un vrai, un grand, un tonitruant rire qui remonta le moral de tout le monde. En effet, elle avait reçut une lettre de Frodon qui lui annonçait qu'ils avaient eut une fille, Primula. La fillette fut plus que ravi pour le hobbit et cessa d'être triste. Le temps passa comme passe Milui poursuivit par Tulkas qui avait vu ses plus belles chaussures être dévorer par le warg qui lui avait vu ses dents de lait tomber. Cela faisait déjà un an que Frodon, Lily et Gandalf avaient quitté un soir de novembre le beau pays de Valinor. Lysbeth avait de plus en plus de facilité à faire obéir ses pouvoirs, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas rentrer sur Arda, car son contrôle était encore fragile. Elle écrivait souvent des lettres à ses amis et à ses parents qui avaient la joie de voir son orthographe s'améliorer. Hey, elle allait quand même sur ses 10 ans. Dans 2 mois, elle aurait 10 ans. Maintenant, c'est une grande fille qui n'a toujours pas peur du noir.

La veille, elle avait demandé l'autorisation à ses parents de visiter seule tout Valinor. Ses parents acceptèrent avec joie, puisqu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle s'habilla comme du temps de la communauté de l'anneau, prit son sac à dos qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vidé, le remplit avec des vêtements de rechange, une couverture, du lembas et une gourde d'eau. Ensuite à la surprise de ses parents, elle mit toutes ses armes comme du temps de la communauté de l'anneau et ses parents comprirent, elle voulait se remémorer cette grande aventure même s'il manquait les autres. Elle embrassa ses parents et partit tranquillement vers Alqualondë quand soudain, un grognement puissant résonna dans la plaine. Milui se jeta devant elle et lui bloqua le passage, puis un bruit de galop retentit et Carnil s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la fillette. Lysbeth fit un peu la tête, puis monta sur un rocher et pour la première fois, sur Carnil. Manwë et Varda firent de grands signes d'au revoir vers leur fille et repartirent vers leur palais. Lysbeth accompagné de Carnil et de Milui avança vers l'est puis arrivé devant la cité portuaire d'Alqualondë, elle décida de remonter vers le Nord. Elle voulait faire le tour de l'île. Carnil trottinait fièrement sentant son amie qu'il adorait sur son dos et quant à Milui s'amusait à imiter l'escargot en laissant un grand chemin de bave. Lysbeth éclata de rire devant les bêtises de Milui. Elle parla toute la journée à Milui et à Carnil de sa vie d'avant, de ses amis, de sa famille. Les deux animaux écoutaient la fille des Valar sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

A suivre


	41. Drôle de rencontre

Drôle de rencontre chapitre 41

Les heures passèrent et bientôt, le soleil commença à se coucher derrière les Peloris et les 3 voyageurs commençaient à être fatigués. Lysbeth, voyant un petit bosquet d'arbres prit la décision de s'arrêter y dormir. Milui et Carnil furent ravis de cette décision, car ils étaient totalement épuisés car peu habitués aux longues distances, surtout Milui. Pendant que Carnil broutait paisiblement l'herbe qu'il y avait, Lysbeth sortit à manger pour elle et pour Milui qui dévora sa part et s'endormit d'un coup. Lysbeth mangea plus lentement son repas en réfléchissant de son passé et de son avenir. Quand elle eut terminé son repas, elle prit son sac et fouilla dedans pour sortir sa couverture. Elle regardait en souriant Milui quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses doigts. Elle sortit l'objet et fut étonnée de voir que c'était la pierre qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'océan près des côtes du Beleriand. Elle la regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt et sans savoir pourquoi, elle prit la pierre dans les mains et souffla:

-J'aimerais bien que tous les 3 on puisse aller visiter le Beleriand d'avant.

La pierre brilla de milles feux, réveillant en sursaut Milui qui se mit à gémir de peur et fit ruer Carnil qui n'aimait pas du tout cette étrange lumière très différente de celle que faisait Lysbeth de temps à autre. Quand la lumière disparut, ils étaient loin, très loin de Valinor dans une immense plaine sans rien autour d'eux, une plaine qui ressemblait aux plaines du Rohan. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle était revenue en Rohan. Elle allait pouvoir revoir Monsieur Eomer et tous les enfants d'Edoras. Elle était toute excitée, mais son excitation et sa joie disparurent quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas dans quelle partie du Rohan elle se trouvait. Elle se dirigeait vers le Sud, vers Edoras, mais si elle se trouvait plus loin vers le Nord, elle mettrait énormément de temps et peut – être même qu'elle se perdrait dans l'immensité des plaines. Alors que si elle allait vers le Nord, elle tomberait sur Fangorn, ou mieux, sur la Lothlorien.

Donc elle prit la décision d'aller vers le Nord et donc d'aller dans la direction opposée. Elle demanda à Carnil de faire demi – tour et le cheval ravi le fit sans problème suivit par Milui qui s'amusait à brouter les herbes folles. Pour faire plaisir à Haldir quand elle serait en Lothlorien, elle se mit à chanter les chansons qu'il lui avait apprise, les chants les plus joyeux. Ses deux animaux tentaient de chanter avec elle, mais cela faisait une cacophonie assourdissante. Plus d'une fois, Lysbeth éclata bruyamment de rire. Elle ne remarqua pas que le ciel qui était menaçant s'éclaicissait à son approche, la nature revivait et reverdissait tandis que les créatures démoniaques qui sentaient une terrible puissance s'approcher s'enfuyaient prestement ne désirant guère s'y frotter. Après plusieurs jours de chevauchée, elle vit sur sa gauche le scintillement caractéristique d'un fleuve. Elle s'écria :

-Milui, Carnil, on était pas au Rohan, mais dans les Terres Brunes. Si on avait continué vers le Sud, on serait arrivé chez tonton Aragorn. C'est pas grave, mais il faut traverser l'Anduin.

Ils obliquèrent donc vers la gauche et reprirent leur joyeuse chevauchée faisant un boucan pas possible. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'Anduin. Le fleuve roulait paisiblement charriant un flux continu d'eau boueuse. C'est bizarre, parce que l'Anduin n'est pas aussi opaque. Lysbeth était un peu intriguée par ce fait. Elle regarda du haut de Carnil et vit à une centaine de mètres un guêt où ils pourraient passer tranquillement et sans trop se mouiller. Ils reprirent leur chemin, Lysbeth chantant des chansons de la Lothlorien, Carnil donnant de la voix pour faire un duo avec sa maîtresse mais ne réussissant qu'à faire fuir les oiseaux, et Milui broutant les fleurs des champs. Il venait de se découvrir une passion pour les fleurs des champs. Enfin ils arrivèrent au guêt. Carnil et Milui traversèrent le guêt en faisant le plus de bruit et d'éclaboussures possible. Soudain, Milui découvrit un trou d'eau un peu à l'écart de la rivière et sauta dedans de tout son poids. Il envoya une grande gerbe d'eau froide qui arrosa un elfe blond comme les blés. Celui – ci furieux le regarda comme s'il voulait le tuer. Mais l'animal avait l'air de s'en moquer et se mit à courir après sa queue signe d'une grande excitation de sa part et d'une grande joie.

Lysbeth arriva sur ses entrefaits et éclata d'un rire tonitruant et joyeux quand elle vit l'elfe totalement trempé. Il tourna rapidement un regard furibond vers le rire et son expression passa par la surprise la plus totale. Il n'était pas tout seul, car, il y avait 10 elfes et un humain avec lui. Lysbeth était vraiment contente, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un. Une longue semaine. Lysbeth s'approcha toute joyeuse, fouilla dans ses bagages et donna au grand elfe une serviette pour qu'il se sèche. L'elfe prit la serviette et répondit au doux sourire de la petite jeune fille (_dirons – nous, ce n'était plus une petite fille, mais pas non plus une jeune femme_) avec un sourire pas aussi joyeux, mais sincère. Les autres qui étaient avec lui regardaient étonnés le jeune animal ressemblant vaguement à un loup mais en plus gros, plus poilu, plus griffu et plus dentu ainsi que le jeune cheval qui avait l'air de remuer la queue comme une jeune chien fou. Puis leur regard à tous migrèrent sur la petite fille ( _Hey t'es bouchée, je viens de dire que c'est une jeune fille ! Désol_ ), donc leur regard à tous migrèrent sur la petite jeune fille ( _t'es contente ! Ouais ! :D_ ). Elle était jeune pas plus d'une centaine d'année d'après les elfes, pas plus de 10 ans pour l'homme. Mais la même question tournoyaient tranquillement dans leur tête:

-Qu'est ce qu'une enfant aussi jeune fait toute seule en plein milieu de nul part?

Lysbeth, elle, regardait les gens voyant leur air un peu perdu, elle se décida à parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand une troupe d'orque apparu. Mais bizarrement, au lieu d'attaquer, les orques passèrent devant eux et leur chef leur dit avec un drôle de sourire nerveux :

-On ne fait que passer, on ne vous a pas vu !!! Hihiihi (_ rire très très très nerveux_ )

Les orques s'enfuirent en courant tandis que Milui s'amusait à courir après le dernier. Les 12 nouveaux personnages regardaient les orques se carapater avec des yeux comme des soucoupes ( sous entendu O.O' ) Lysbeth les regardait avec des yeux étonnés c'était bien la première fois que des orques pourtant en supériorité numérique ne tentaient pas de l'attaquer. Elle se tourna vers le grand elfe blond et lui demanda :

-Monsieur, pourquoi ils sont gentils ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais vu réagir de la sorte. Répondit l'elfe plus qu'étonné. De sa très longue vie, il n'avait jamais vu des orques réagir aussi bizarrement et surtout être aussi polis

-Je vais leur demander. Dit Lysbeth tandis que l'elfe ouvrait des yeux horrifiés.

-NON petit.....

Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, la jeune fille venait de faire demi – tour et poussait son cheval pour se mettre à hauteur des orques et leur demanda :

-Pourquoi vous êtes gentils, d'habitude les orques sont méchants? Et pourquoi vous êtes méchants ?

-Heu..... On ne sais pas. Répondit le chef des orques tandis que le grand elfe les regardait soufflé par le toupet de la jeune fille.

-Oh !!!! Vous êtes bizarres pour des orques.

-Oui, c'... c'est cela, nous sommes bizarres.

Les orques s'enfuirent encore plus rapidement que la dernière fois. Même Milui était étonné et ne bougeait pas. Les deux elfes regardaient dans la direction des orques et ne tentèrent même pas de les rattraper pour avoir une réponse à leurs interrogations ( _écrites . Hihahahaha ! - Pppffffuuuu pathétique. - Mais presque ! - bon, on reprend_ ). Le grand elfe continuait à regarder les orques se demandant encore pourquoi les orques avaient réagit de la sorte. Quand il se tourna vers la petite jeune fille pour lui parler, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens et la vit chevaucher paisiblement vers le Nord Ouest. Il ordonna aux autres de se mettre au galop, ils la rattrapérent assez rapidement et chevauchèrent à côté d'elle. Ils l'écoutaient chanter des chansons qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Des chants tellements joyeux qu'ils avaient tous tendances à rire. A la fin de sa chanson, le grand elfe blond lui demanda :

-Bonjours petite, je ne me suis pas présenté, je me nommes Finrod Felagund et toi, comment t'appelle – tu ?

-Heuuuuu...... Maman, m'a toujours dit que je ne devais pas parler aux inconnus !

-Je ne suis pas un inconnu, puisque tu connais mon nom. Répondit Finrod avec un sourire attendris.

-C'est vrai. Alors, hum, je m'appelle Lysbeth. Je rentre chez mon papa et ma maman de la Lothlorien.

-Ah !!! Mais je ne connais aucune contré qui se nomme Lothlorien.

-C'est au – dessus de la forêt de Fangorn, qui est au – dessus des plaines du Rohan.

-Ahhh !!!! ( Elle doit habiter à Gondolin ) Se dit Finrod ( c'est pour cela qu'elle se dirige vers le Nord )

-Nous allons aussi vers le Nord, nous pouvons t'accompagner si tu veux.

-Merci ! Carnil et Milui sont gentils, mais ils ne répondent pas quand je leur pose des questions.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la réponse de la jeune fille. L'homme la regarda et lui demanda :

-Mais où sont tes parents ?

-Bah dans ma maison. Répondit – elle comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

-Tu es seule ! S'exclama Finrod horrifié.

-Mais non, il y a Carnil et Milui. ( sous entendu, t'es con ou tu le fait exprès )

-Qui ?

-Carnil mon cheval et Milui, mon warg. Le cheval se mit à caracoler et le warg à aboyer comme un dingue.

-Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda – t – elle à l'humain.

-Je me nomme Beren. Répondit – il en faisant un petit salut à la toute petite elfe qui lui fit un grand sourire heureux.

-Bonjours Monsieur Beren, bonjours Monsieur Finrod Felagund

Un autre elfe, avec de long cheveux noirs s'approcha d'eux et se présenta avec un beau sourire :

-Bonjours petite Lysbeth, je me nomme Edrahil.

-Bonjours monsieur Edrahil.

Un autre elfe brun avec des yeux vert lui dit :

-Je me nomme Amandil

-Moi, c'est Eärnil. Dit un elfe brun – roux avec des yeux gris.

-Je me nomme Mardil. Dit un autre elfe qui lui avait les cheveux blond presque blanc et les yeux gris clair.

-Moi c'est Malduin . Dit un elfe assez jeune avec un grand sourire, des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleu foncés.

-Je suis Ladros. Se présenta un elfe blond foncé avec des yeux vert presque noir.

-Je me nomme Eldalië. Dit un autre elfe blond mais lui avec des yeux gris foncé.

-Je m'appelle Gilin. C'était un elfe grand avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus glacier

-Je me nomme Elendë, un elfe tout joyeux qui grattait la tête de Milui. Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés et les yeux bleus turquoises.

-Quant à moi jeune fille, je me nomme Salmar. Dit un elfe au port fier et altier avec des cheveux dorés et des yeux violet très clairs, plus clair que ceux de Lysbeth.

Elle les regarda tous, prit une grande respiration, se concentra un instant et dit avec un sourire un peu inquiet :

-Bonjours monsieur Finrod, bonjours monsieur Beren, bonjours monsieur Edrahil, bonjours monsieur Amandil, bonjours monsieur Eärnil, bonjours monsieur Mardil, bonjours monsieur Malduin, bonjours monsieur Ladros, bonjours monsieur Eldalië, bonjours monsieur Guilin, bonjours monsieur Elendë, bonjours monsieur Salmar.

A suivre


	42. Perdue

  
  
Perdue chapitre 42  
  
Lysbeth était ravi, elle avait réussit à citer tous les noms sans se tromper une seule fois. Si ses parents avaient été là, ils auraient été fiers d'elle. D'accord, ils sont tout le temps fier d'elle. Les elfes et l' homme retinrent de justesse un éclat de rire. Ils reprirent leur route vers le Nord, Finrod était devant, suivit par Beren, puis Amandil et quant aux autres, ils écoutaient la voix pure de Lysbeth qui les fascinaient et les reposaient. Elle était en train de chanter une chanson que lui avait apprise Estë. Finrod se retourna un instant, il avait déjà entendu cette voix, mais en plus grave. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui revenait. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa chevauchée, mais Beren avait bien remarqué le trouble de l'elfe :  
  
-Que vous arrive – t – il mon Seigneur ? Vous aviez l'air songeur tout à l'heure, est – ce dû à cette enfant ?  
  
-Oui. Sa voix me rappelle quelqu'un, cependant je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix.  
  
-C'est une petite elfe et pourtant, elle ressemble à une humaine. Cela est vraiment étrange. Et pourquoi est – elle seule ? Et aussi armée ?  
  
-Mon ami, tu me poses des questions à laquelle je ne peux répondre.  
  
-Elle est mignonne cette petite ! ( ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? ;) )  
  
-Oui. Très mignonne.  
  
Beren se mit à hauteur de la fillette et lui demanda :  
  
-Tu as quel âge petite fille.  
  
-Je ne suis pas petite ! Je suis une grande fille. J'ai 9 ans et demi.  
  
-QUOI ?! Finrod fit faire demi – tour à sa monture, se mit devant Lysbeth et lui demanda :  
  
-Tu as quel âge ?  
  
-J'ai 9 ans et demi. Pourquoi? Demanda la jeune fille innocemment.  
  
-Et tes parents te laissent aller seule dans une région aussi dangereuse. Tu es trop jeune, c'est de l'inconscience !  
  
-Je sais me défendre, ce sont mes tontons qui m'ont appris. Tonton Legolas m'a appris à utiliser des dagues, tonton Haldir m'a appris le tir à l'arc et tonton Aragorn m'a appris à me défendre à l'épée. Dit – elle d'un ton boudeur et pourtant fier.  
  
-On va savoir cela tout de suite. S'exclama l'elfe  
  
Il était un peu énervé contre des parents assez inconscient pour laisser leur fille se promener seule dans les plaines du Talath Dirnen. Attendez qu'il soit arrivé à Gondolin, ils vont entendre parler de lui Finrod Felagund roi de Nargothrond. Il descendit de cheval, prit son épée et mit la jeune fille en joue. Lysbeth le regarda étonnée, puis pensant qu'il voulait l'entraîner à l'épée, descendit de Carnil et se tint prête. Tulkas lui avait toujours dit : « _Quand tu t'entraînes, tu dois y mettre toute ta force physique, car c'est un entraînement pour toi, mais aussi pour ton adversaire. Tu ne dois lui faire aucun cadeau. Le combat s'arrête quand il est à terre et que son arme est hors de sa portée _». Elle sortit son épée qu'elle avait appelé Beriawen et le salua.  
  
Soudain, avec une rapidité rare, elle l'attaqua le prenant totalement par surprise. Elle était sacrément rapide et lui avait du mal à prévenir les coups suivant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre ainsi, elle ne tentait pas de lui faire mal, mais tentait simplement de le désarmer. Soudain, il se mit à attaquer, tentant lui de la blesser pour la forcer à faire de même, comme du temps de la communauté de l'anneau, elle n'arrivait pas à blesser quelqu'un, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, elle baissa son arme ainsi que sa garde et lui demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi vous voulez que je vous fasse du mal ?  
  
-Si tu veux être vraiment en sécurité, tu dois être capable de le faire ! Tu n'y arrives pas ?  
  
-Maman m'a toujours dit que je ne devais jamais faire couler le sang, et que de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans ma nature de faire du mal.  
  
-Oh! Mais et si on t'attaque ?  
  
-Et bien je me défends !  
  
-Donc tu ne peux pas attaquer pour blesser, mais tu peux te défendre, c'est cela ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Tu es une drôle de petite, je veux dire, de jeune fille.  
  
-Oui, c'est ce que mon papa me dit toujours quand il voit mes dessins, mais il dit aussi qu'ils sont mieux qu'avant. J'avais dessiné mon papa et ma maman de la Lothlorien et mon papa et ma maman d'ici.  
  
-Ah ! Ne put que répondre Finrod légèrement perdu dans les affaires familiales de Lysbeth.  
  
-Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et tonton Aragorn m'a toujours dit que je devais monter mon camps à l'abris, là où personne ne pouvait me voir. J'avais trouvé un petit bois, mais comme j'ai traversé l'Anduin, je dois en chercher un autre. Et puis j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison.  
  
Elle réussit à grimper seule sur Carnil en tortillant son popotin dans tous les sens, sous les rires de ses nouveaux compagnons et continua tranquillement à blablater.  
  
-Mon papa et ma maman vont être très content de me revoir, ça fait 2 ans que je ne les ai pas vu. Ils vont être fiers de moi, j'ai bien grandis et je ne fait presque plus de fautes d'orthographes quand j'écris des lettres. Et puis vous savez, tonton Frodon, il a eu une petite fille, elle s'appelle Primula, elle est brune et elle a des yeux bleus. Madame Lily dit qu'elle ressemble à son papa. Et puis, tonton Merry, il vient de se marier, il aurait bien voulu que je vienne, mais je ne pouvais pas encore partir. Et puis tonton Pippin il s'est marié et il va avoir un bébé, mais il m'a dis qu'il ne savait pas comment ils allaient l'appeler.  
  
Les elfes écoutaient amusés par le blablatage de la jeune fille qui était sans queue ni tête pour eux. Elle leur parlait de ces gens comme s'ils les connaissaient, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Finrod avait tendance à pouffer de rire. Cette petite fille, qu'elle le veuille ou non, à 9 ans on est une petite fille, ( _Mais quel rasoir cet elfe_ !) était l'innocence incarnée. Il écoutait cette petite voix cristalline qui lui donnait du baume au coeur sachant qu'ils allaient à une mort certaine en Angband. Il sursauta quand Lysbeth passa devant lui et les entraîna vers un creux protégé par des arbres et encore mieux, proche de la rivière. Lysbeth descendit de cheval et tous firent la même chose, comprenant que la petite n'avait pas l'intention de bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Elle farfouilla dans son sac et sortit sa couverture qu'elle mit bien protéger d'un arbre. Les elfes étaient impressionnés, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette jeune fille faisait du « camping ».  
  
Quand son bout de camp fut préparé, elle alla vers la rivière et revint 10 minutes plus tard avec 16 truites, elle en donna à tous le monde, en prit une pour elle et donna les 3 autres au loup. Les autres se demandaient comment manger le poisson sans feu. Lysbeth répondit par la pratique à leurs questions. Elle prit l'une de ses dagues, et commença à le préparer. Elle le fit avec répugnance, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de toucher à ses réserves de nourriture. Elle trouva des oeufs de poissons qu'elle mit à part et commença à couper le poisson en filet comme le lui avait appris Ulmo et Vaïrë. Les elfes commencèrent à blémir quand Lysbeth prit l'un des filets, mit quelques oeufs de poissons au milieu, l'enroula et le croqua. Les oeufs craqua sous sa langue et elle adorait cette sensation, même si elle préférait nettement les légumes, mais elle ne connaissait pas la flore du coin et ne savait pas ce qui était bon ou non.  
  
Beren, imita la jeune fille et eut une expression de pure ravissement, le poisson cru, c'était bon, mais le poisson qu'il avait n'avait pas d'oeuf. Les elfes se regardèrent mutuellement, puis prenant une grande respiration se lancèrent à l'eau et commencèrent à dépioter la bête se trouvant avec de beaux filets de truite. Ceux qui avaient des oeufs de poissons imitaient Lysbeth et avaient un sourire de ravissement en goûtant à ces sushis. Milui était repus, il avait mangé ses 3 poissons ainsi que les entrailles des autres poissons. Il s'était endormit en tête de la couverture. Lysbeth partit vers la rivière, puis revint 5 minutes plus tard, encore un peu mouillée, mais toute propre, toute heureuse et toute fatiguée. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et s'endormit profondément Milui comme oreiller. Elle ne sentit pas, plongée dans son sommeil, un souffle de vent lui caresser tendrement la joue. Finrod fut étonné, car ce souffle de vent ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Les elfes regardaient cette enfant dormir profondément et furent surpris de voir qu'elle dormait comme Beren, les yeux fermés. Ils discutèrent longtemps de cette étrange petite fille. Les elfes sentaient le mal grandir à mesure que les pouvoirs de Lysbeth se faisaient discret. En effet, pour que Lysbeth ne soit pas capturé par les forces du mal, son inconscient ou plutôt son instinct de survit avait décidé de cacher ses pouvoirs, mais ils pouvaient se libérer d'un coup et gare au retour de flamme. Il ne fallut que 3 heures aux pouvoirs de Lysbeth pour la faire passer pour une elfe comme les autres. Lysbeth ne faisait vraiment pas attention à ses pouvoirs et quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne vit aucune différence alors que les créatures du mal se rapprochaient d'eux. Ils pensaient que la terrible puissance était repartit et qu'ils pouvaient tranquillement les attaquer.  
  
Lysbeth était en train de s'étirer quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'approche d'un orque. Devant les elfes plus qu'étonnés, elle sauta sur ses pieds et sortit Beriawen en se tournant vers les orques. Milui se mit à côté de Lysbeth et se mit à gronder dangereusement. Les elfes et l'homme comprenant qu'un danger s'approchait, se mirent en position. Il n'y avait rien, et pendant 5 mn il n'y eut rien. Beren cru que la fillette s'était trompée, il allait baisser sa garde quand les orques attaquèrent. C'était la première fois que Lysbeth se battait vraiment. Elle faisait son possible pour que ses entraîneurs soient fières d'elle. Au début elle tenta simplement de les désarmer, mais quand un orque tenta de la tuer, elle se mit à se défendre, donc à tuer aussi. Elle n'avait pas l'air, mais elle était impressionnante, petite fille tenant une épée qui découpait ses ennemis comme des morceaux de mozzarella. Après une âpre bataille de 3 heures, l'avant - dernier orque fut trucidé par Finrod. Celui – ci se tourna vers Lysbeth, elle était aux prises avec l'ultime orque plus puissant que les autres, il fonça pour l'aider, quand elle frappa violemment la bestiole et le tua d'un seul coup. Il fut impressionné par la force de cette jeune fille. Et surtout par ses sens hyper développés. Sans elle, ils seraient tombés dans une embuscade sanglante pour eux. Alors que là, ils n'avaient perdu aucun compagnon. Il soupira d'aise, prit la main de Lysbeth et l'entraîna vers les autres, car elle était légèrement à l'écart. Elle trottina tranquillement derrière Finrod en tentant de retirer le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements. Arrivé devant la compagnie, qui les regardait avec un soupçon de sourire, Finrod hissa Lysbeth sur Carnil et lui – même monta sur son cheval. Il enjoignit les autres à partir le plus vite possible. Carnil fut ravi, mais pas Milui qui n'avait pas pu déjeuner, ni Lysbeth qui était sale et qui détestait l'odeur qui s'échappait de ses vêtements.  
  
-Monsieur Finrod, on ne peut pas s'arrêter ?  
  
-Non !  
  
- Mais Pourquoi ? Demanda – t – elle étonnée.  
  
-Pourquoi ?! Parce que nous venons de nous faire attaquer voilà pourquoi nous ne nous arrêtons pas ! Répondit l'elfe grognon  
  
-Mais je sens mauvais ! Dit – t – elle d'un ton larmoyant.  
  
-Tu te laveras plus tard !  
  
-Mais maman va me gronder. Dit - elle affolée.  
  
-N'aies crainte, on dira que c'est de notre faute.  
  
-D'accord ! Schouina – t – elle.  
  
Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée et Lysbeth était vraiment épuisée, elle voulait pouvoir dormir ou au moins faire la sieste, mais Finrod le lui interdit car ils n'avaient pas le temps. Elle bougonna qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle toute seule et comme cela ils n'auraient plus de problème avec elle. Finrod lui lança un regard tellement noir, que s'il y avait eut un trou de souris, elle se serait cachée dedans. Elle décida de ne plus ouvrir la bouche de la journée pour ne pas encore énerver le grand elfe qui pourrait lui donner la fessée et par Eru, elle avait une peur bleue des fessées. Elle demanda à Carnil de ralentir et l'air de rien, tenta de s'esquiver de la petite troupe, mais c'était sans compter le coup d'oeil de Finrod. Elle devint blanche comme un linge, déjà qu'elle était pâle, mais là elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Finrod fronça légèrement les sourcils et la petite eut l'air affolé. Finrod comprit, elle avait peur de lui. Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, mais la peur de l'enfant contamina Carnil qui rua et partit au triple galop suivit par Milui qui montrait la même puissance que son père. Finrod n'avait jamais vu cheval plus rapide, à part Nahar, mais lui, c'est un cas. Il demanda aux autres d'installer le campement, et se mit sur la piste de la petite jeune fille. Jeune fille qui était affolée, car là où il y aurait dû avoir la Lothlorien, ou même Mirkwood, il n'y avait rien. Une grande plaine gigantesque à perte de vu, et aucune forêt, rien. Elle se mit à pleurnicher, puis à pleurer franchement et se mit à crier:  
  
-MAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! Où - êtes vous ? Rajouta – t – elle dans un pauvre murmure.  
  
Finrod entendant le cri de détresse de l'enfant, accéléra la course de son cheval, et trouva Lysbeth entourée de ses animaux, en larmes. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de l'encolure de son cheval et de son warg. Voir son petit corps secoué par les sanglots lui brisait le coeur. Il s'approcha d'elle, descendit de son cheval, s'assit derrière elle, la prit sur ses genoux et se mit à la bercer en lui parlant avec douceur :  
  
-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est pour cela que j'ai été dur avec toi. Je pense que tu es vraiment trop jeune pour te promener seule dans le pays. Mais je te promet que je te ramènerai à tes parents.  
  
Là, se fut le déferlement de larmes. Elle s'accrochait à sa tunique et pleurait plus que bruyamment. Il comprit que cela avait à faire avec ses parents. Peut – être étaient – ils morts. Il lui demanda :  
  
-Que t'arrive -t – il ?  
  
-Je me suis perduuuuuuuuuuuuuue !  
  
-Pourquoi dis – tu cela ?  
  
-Parce que.... parce que.... parce que normalement ma maison est devant nous. Et il n'y a rien, ni la Lothlorien, ni Eryn Lasgalen. Chuiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss pppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee !  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu n'habites pas à Gondolin ?  
  
-Gondolin ? C'est qui ? Elle n'était pas encore arrivé à ce chapitre en histoire de la terre du milieu. Lui demanda – t – elle en reniflant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas c'est qui, c'est quoi. Gondolin est une ville, caché dans les montagnes, nul ne sait réellement où elle se trouve. Dit le grand elfe en tentant de cacher un sourire.  
  
-Ma maison, elle est dans une forêt, la forêt des bois dorés. C'est la plus belle forêt du monde et à côté de ma maison, il y a la forêt noire, Eryn Lasgalen c'est la maison de tonton Legolas..  
  
-Alors cela change tout, tu ne sais pas où se trouve Gondolin, donc tu ne peux pas nous montrer le chemin de la cité. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Et il serait dangereux de t'emmener avec nous. Mais je crois qu'il est trop tard. Nous ne pouvons faire marche arrière. Pensa – t – il tout haut.  
  
L'enfant le regardait avec des yeux ( _heureusement que c'est avec des yeux, elle ne peut pas regarder avec ses pieds_ !!) donc je disais, elle le regardait les yeux encore rougies par les larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et remonta sur son cheval, suivit par Carnil et Milui très sages. Elle regardait de temps à autre derrière elle pour voir la plaine vide et semi – désertique. Ils leur fallut une heure pour retrouver le campement et cela grâce à Milui qui avait sentit une bonne odeur de nourriture. Finrod éclata de rire quand il vit Milui tourner autour de Beren qui était chargé de préparer le repas. Finrod mit Lysbeth dans les bras de Salmar qui adorait Lysbeth, la petite fille le lui rendait bien par ailleur. Puis il descendit de cheval. Il connaissait bien la région, et même si le Narog était proche, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau. Il s'approcha de ses compagnons, Lysbeth avait à nouveau disparu, mais Edrahil la surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Finrod leur dit :  
  
-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'eau et il n'y aucune source près d'ici. Nous devons faire attention et la rationner.  
  
-Heu.... Seigneur Finrod. Demanda Edrahil. Siiii.... il n'y a pas d'eau dans les environs, comment cela se fait – il que la petite soit en train de se laver dans un lac ?  
  
-Quoi ?! S'ecria Finrod.  
  
Il se précipita à côté d' Edrahil et vit Lysbeth en train de se laver dans un petit lac scintillant. Lui qui avait parcouru le Beleriand en long, en large et en travers ne connaissait pas le lac. La petite jeune fille s'amusait à arroser Beren qui était descendu pour la ramener. Il entra dans son jeu et tous deux s'arrosèrent mutuellement dans de grandes gerbes d'eau. Finrod s'approcha pour leur dire de cesser, mais quand il vit le regard malicieux de la jeune fille et le sourire amusé de l'humain, il fit précipitament marche arrière pour ne pas se retourver tremper de la tête au pied. Les elfes étaient très amusés de voir le Seigneur elfique fuir devant une petite fille. En remontant vers le campement, il vit que Milui surveillait les environs, la langue pendante et le regard perçant. Finrod caressa doucement le crâne du chien qui lui lécha la main. L'elfe reparti vers les autres qui se composait de Salmar car la presque totalité des autres étaient partis jouer avec Lysbeth. Les cris et les rires des elfes résonnaient dans le silence.  
  
A suivre 


	43. Interrogation

Interrogations chapitre 43

Guilin était en train de nettoyer les affaires de Lysbeth et s'émerveillait de leurs textures si étranges. C'était un vêtement très doux et on ne voyait pas les coutures. Il remarqua que le sang se retira assez facilement sans laisser de trace comme avec les leur. Quand il eut terminé de les nettoyer, il allat les laisser sécher près du feu que Beren avait fait. Tous étaient remontés sauf Lysbeth qui se séchait et terminait de s'habiller. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et ses paupières avaient tendances à se fermer toutes seules. Arrivée devant ses compagnons, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tenta péniblement de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et s'écroula. Ladros n'eut que le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Il l'amena vers sa couverture et la coucha. La petite n'entendit même pas l'elfe lui dire bonne nuit. Il revint vers les autres avec un sourire et dit à ses compagnons :

-Le bain l'a épuisé, elle dort comme une souche.

-Oui ! Murmura Finrod les yeux fixant les flammes.

-Que vous arrive – t – il, seigneur Finrod ? Demanda Eldalië.

-Cette petite est vraiment très étrange. Elle a toutes les caractéristiques des elfes, et pourtant, elle ressemble à une humaine. Le soir de notre rencontre, j'ai entendu le vent soupirer de soulagement, comme si le maître des vents la connaissait. Et puis ce lac, comment un lac de cette taille peut apparaître comme cela. Je connais bien la région et je sais qu'aucun lac n'était présent. Répondit Finrod d'un air songeur.

-Vous croyez qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose ? Demanda Malduin en se frottant le menton.

-Je ne sais pas, mais de nombreuses questions se pressent dans ma tête et autant de réponses qui sont toutes aussi invraissemblables les unes que les autres. De plus, elle ne vient pas de Gondolin.

-Comment ? S'exclama Eärnil. Pourtant d'après la description qu'elle nous a faite, sa maison se trouve à Gondolin.

-Je l'ai retrouvée à quelques km d'ici, elle était en larmes, et elle m'a dit que sa maison se trouvait dans une forêt.

-Alors elle viendrait de Doriath ? Demanda Mardil

-Non, car elle a dit que le surnom de son pays était les bois dorés. Hors ce n'est pas le surnom de Doriath. De plus elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un autre royaume, celui d'Eryn Lasgalen la forêt noire. Et je ne connais aucun royaume de ce nom. Donc je pense que....

Il fut interrompu par Lysbeth qui s'avança vers lui et lui demanda d'un air un peu affolé :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu ma robe blanche, c'est l'anniversaire de grand – père, et il adore ma robe blanche. Je l'avais mis sur mon lit et je ne la retrouve pas, et je ne retrouve pas mon lit non plus. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Tous ses compagnons se tournèrent vers elle les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas cette phrase bizarre. Elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose par terre. Beren se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda:

-Tu cherches quoi Lysbeth, ta robe ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'un ton ennuyé :

-Mais non, mon arc !

Tous pouffèrent de rire devant la réplique de la petite. Finrod se releva, prit la main de Lysbeth qui continuait à chercher quelque chose et la coucha avec douceur sur ses couvertures, la borda avec tendresse. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait et lui embrassa délicatement le front. Elle se réveilla brusquement et lui demanda d'un ton endormi:

-Où est Mitzy ?

-Qui est Mitzy ? Répondit Finrod à voix basse.

-C'est ma poupée.

Il vit Milui fouiller dans le sac de l'enfant et ramena la plus belle poupée qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle encercla la taille de la poupée, enfourna son pouce dans sa bouche, se mit à le sucer et s'endormit très profondément. Finrod lui caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant :

-Qui es – tu petite Lysbeth ? Où sont les tiens ? Et d'où viens – tu ? Tu es plus mystérieuse que les Valar. Dors bien petite fille. Nous seront là à ton réveil.

-Bonne nuit monsieur Finrod. Souffla – t – elle en baillant et en s'endormant.

Il repartit avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui disparu quand il vit que Beren ricannait en le regardant. Finrod se tourna vers les autres et les vit qu'ils avaient tous les épaules qui tressautaient sous une crise de fou rire. L'humain leva les yeux vers lui et souffla :

-Alors, voici donc la nouvelle victime du charme innocent de cette enfant. Le compte est bon.

-Comment cela le compte est bon ! S'exclama Finrod.

-11 elfes et un homme. Elle a réussit en 3 jours à se faire aimer par 11 elfes et un homme. Elle est forte cette petite.

-Tu te rencomptes qu'elle avait peur de moi. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, la terreur. Elle a déjà connu la peur, et une peur plus grande qu'on pourrait le croire. Comme si elle avait eut à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Oui, en personne. Répéta – t – il d'un ton songeur.

Il se tut un instant et reprit un peu moins triste :

-Bon, il se fait tard et nous sommes proche des chutes d'Ivrin. Et aussi des Montagnes de l'ombre. Nous devrons faire attention. Surtout à la petite, elle sait peut – être se battre, mais elle n'en ait pas moins vulnérable. Elle ne sait pas attaquer et elle ne peut tuer de sang froid. Nous devons la protéger.

-Elle ne va pas venir avec nous, quand même ? Demanda Eldalië.

-Malheureusement si. Répondit Finrod.

-Mais c'est de la folie, nous allons combattre Morgoth, pas un simple orc. Elle va se faire massacrer. S'emporta Salmar outré.

-Nous ne pouvons pas retarder notre avance, car Morgoth risque d'être mis au courant de notre entreprise. Le Royaume le plus proche est celui de mon cousin Fingon, mais il faut pour cela traverser les montagnes de l'ombre et nous n'avons pas le temps de faire cela. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Et Lysbeth partira avec nous. Dit – il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Bien, nous nous pliions à votre volonté. Sire ! Dit Eldalië d'un ton sec.

Ils mirent en place des tours de gardes et s'endormirent difficilement craignant pour la santé de l'enfant qui roupillait avec un gros chien comme oreiller. Le lendemain, Lysbeth fut réveillée par les voix de Beren et de Salmar qui se chamaillaient à savoir qui la réveillerait en premier. Finrod pouffa de rire quand il vit la fillette se frotter les yeux et regarder en fronçant un peu les sourcils devant la disputes des deux adultes. Finrod éclata d'un rire chaud et clair. Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers lui et il leur dit :

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui va la réveiller en premier, car vous avez réussit tous les deux à le faire.

Il s'approcha de Lysbeth, s'accroupit devant elle et lui demanda:

-Tu as bien dormit Lysbeth ?

-Oui, monsieur Finrod. Répondit – elle en lui faisant un sourire ensommeillé.

L'elfe lui prit la main, la redressa et l'amena vers le feu qui finissait de s'éteindre et devant le repas qu'elle n'avait pas mangé la veille. Elle dévora le repas en quelques minutes. Puis repartit terminer sa toilette. Quand elle remonta, elle était toute propre, toute mouillée et encore toute baillante. Elle s'approcha d'eux en se frottant les yeux. Quand elle arriva à sa place, elle vit que les elfes finissaient de ranger ses affaires. Elle leur fit un immense sourire et leur dit:

-Merci, mais demain je devrais le faire toute seule! Tonton Boromir m'a toujours dit que ce que je bougeais, je devais toujours le ranger.

-D'accord, demain on te laissera faire. Répondit Beren avec un doux sourire.

-Merci.

Lysbeth eut un grand sourire, elle lui embrassa la joue pour la plus grande confusion de Beren qui devint tout rouge. Les elfes le regardèrent bizarrement. Lysbeth croyant qu'ils le jalousaient, s'approcha de tous les elfes, leur tira chacun sur la tunique pour qu'ils se baissent, et leur embrassait la joue. Bientôt, tous eurent le même teint délicatement écarlate de l'humain. Le dernier à être embrassé fut Finrod qui pouffa de rire devant la douceur et la tendresse de l'enfant. Il était fasciné par la rapidité à laquelle la petite se liait d'amitié et à quelle vitesse les personnes faces à elle devenaient gaga. Toute contente d'avoir rendu le sourire aux adultes, elle alla ranger Mitzy dans son sac, appela Milui et tenta difficilement de grimper sur Carnil. Les elfes tentaient désespérément de ne pas faire trop de bruit en riant, car ils avaient une vue parfaite de l'arrière train de Lysbeth qui se trouvait en travers du dos de Carnil. Ladros éclata soudain de rire, puis mettant la main sous les fesses de Lysbeth, il la mit droite sur le dos du jeune cheval. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Les elfes et Beren effacèrent leurs traces, remontèrent à cheval et repartir vers les chutes d'Ivrin.

La course continuait inlassablement, le soleil automnal avait déjà effectué une bonne partie de son cycle et Lysbeth commençait à voire trouble. Le faite de cacher ses pouvoirs était encore plus fatiguant que de les lâcher et elle avait besoin d'énormément de repos. Et être assise toute la journée sur un cheval au galop n'était pas conseillé pour bien dormir. Beren qui se trouvait derrière Lysbeth étouffa un cri d'horreur quand elle commença à vaciller sur le dos de Carnil et surtout quand elle bascula sur le côté. Il fit accélérer son cheval et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne se brise le cou par terre. Finrod en entendant le cri de l'humain se retourna et lui aussi poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant Beren retenir la jambe de Lysbeth qui dormait profondément la bouche ouverte.

-Que lui est – il arrivé ?

-Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie. Elle était vraiment trop fatiguée. Elle est petite, je crois que vous les elfes, vous avez oublié ce que c'est d'être enfant.

-Que voulez – vous dire ? Demanda Finrod vexé.

-Cela veux dire qu'une enfant si jeune ne peux pas supporter autant de chose que nous adultes. Elle doit faire la sieste de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté de sa part, loin de là, c'est vitale pour elle. Elle doit dormir. Expliqua Beren.

Les elfes le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils se demandant d'où il tenait tout cela. Ladros le regarda et lui demanda :

-Où avez – vous appris cela ?

-C'est ma mère qui me l'a appris, elle m'a appris comment élever un enfant au cas où elle mourrait en couche. Voilà.

-Ah! D'accord. Et bien, vous allez la transporter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Dit Finrod d'un ton un peu sec.

Beren qui tenait étroitement Lysbeth lui fit un petit sourire impertinent et ils repartirent vers leur destination final, Angband. La fillette dormit profondément durant 4 longues heures. Ils étaient à moins 10 km des chutes d'Ivrin quand elle commença à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit que le paysage bougeait, elle était secouée dans tous les sens et sentait un bras fort lui tenir la taille. Elle commença à s'étirer et puis baillat à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Beren qui la tenait contre lui, sentait ses jeunes muscles s'étirer et se détendre. Il pouffa, puis éclata de rire quand il sentit la petite jeune fille se tortiller contre lui, le chatouillant.

-BEREN ! Vous voulez qu'on se fasse tuer ? S'exclama Finrod de très mauvaise humeur.

-Essayez de la porter seigneur Finrod, et vous pourrez comprendre ce que j'endure ! Grogna le jeune homme.

Le roi elfique souleva un sourcil, puis la prit en selle devant lui. Lysbeth se tint tranquille jusqu'au soir sous l'oeil furibond de Beren. Mais le lendemain, Finrod qui la portait dut subir en pire ce qu'avait subit Beren. En effet, la fillette était fatiguée, très fatiguée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une position pour dormir et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Pour Finrod, c'était vraiment l'enfer, la fillette ne faisait que de le chatouiller, puis elle réussit à se retourner complètement, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe, entoura son cou et commença à sommnoler. Une de ses mains se mit à pétrir son carquois et le pouce de l'autre était dans sa bouche. Il pouffa un peu puis soudain, il sentit une bouche chaude, humide et gluante s'emparer de son oreille et se mettre à la suçoter avec entraint. Il sursauta violemment et poussa un râle de dégoût sous les rires de tous et surtout de Beren. Mais après 20 mn de suçotage intensif, elle relâcha l'oreille et plongea dans un sommeil très profond.

Elle ne se réveilla même pas quand Finrod la mit entre les pattes de Milui et sous la protection de Carnil. Puis lui et ses compagnons attaquèrent un campement d'orcs très près d'eux. Ils les massacrèrent tous sans pitié et sans laisser un seul survivant en pensant que ces monstres pouvaient faire du mal à leur petit bout de chou. Ensuite, ils prirent leurs armes ainsi que leurs armures et s'habillèrent comme des orcs. Finrod grâce à ses pouvoirs leur donnèrent une apparence d'orc. Puis les nouveaux orcs retournèrent vers Carnil et Milui pour prendre Lysbeth. Milui se dégagea lentement de Lysbeth et se jeta tout crocs sortit sur Finrod. Celui – ci n'eut que le temps de faire un pas en arrière et mettre un bras devant son cou avant de le recevoir sur la poitrine. Il se voyait déjà tué par l'animal qui lui avait attrapé le bras et le mordait violemment. Soudain, le loup arrêta de mordre et se mit à renifler l'orc qui avait l'odeur d'un elfe mais qui pourtant était un orc qui avait du sang qui sentait l'elfe. Finrod chuchota :

-Milui, c'est moi, c'est Finrod.

Le warg le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se mit à lui lécher le visage et le bras pour essayer de réparer son erreur. Finrod éclata de rire et lui caressa la tête calmant les gémissements désolés de l'animal. Salmar soigna la plaie profonde de leur chef. Ensuite, il remonta sur son cheval et Ladros lui mit Lysbeth dans les bras et ils repartirent vers le nord est. Finrod la serra contre lui, la protégeant contre les éléments extérieurs. Il sentit bientôt Lysbeth bouger preuve qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle s'étira, ouvrit les yeux et s'écartant pour embrasser la joue de Finrod, elle vit à la place de l'elfe sévère un horrrible orc ! Elle hurla de peur et se débattit comme une véritable furie. L'orc lui parla d'une voix douce, une voix familière:

-Calme – toi, Lysbeth, c'est moi!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!! Le méchant moche a mangé monsieur Finrod !

A suivre


	44. Tol in Gaurhoth

RAR :

-**Aelea wood** : Tu vois, je suis en train de changer et je poste des réponses aux reviews. Et oui, c'est triste que Lysbeth aille dire coucou à tonton Morgy. Mais le plus faible n'est pas celui qu'on croit ;)

-**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : A y est, tu as la suite :)

-**Gedauphin** : Merci pour cette courte mais pourtant explicite review. Et comme promis, voilà la suite.

.

.

.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tol – in - Gaurhoth chapitre 44

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les orques qui étaient là se mirent à rire comme des malades. L'orque qui la retenait lui dit en riant :

-Mais c'est moi Finrod, personne ne m'a mangé !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, sinon, Milui m'aurait mangé, non?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors vous vous êtes déguisés ? Comme au carnaval ?

-Oui!

-Pourquoi ? C'est pour faire la fête?

-Heu.....Non! C'est pour que le mal ne nous attrape pas ! Répondit Finrod qui pouffait de rire devant les questions de l'enfant.

-Ben on a qu'à marcher, ça a marché avec le gros oeil moche

-Heu.....Et bien là ça risque de ne pas fonctionner.

-Ooooooooooohhhhh! D'accord ! Et moi aussi j'ai une tête de méchant moche ?

-Heuuu..... pas tout à fait !

-Pourquoi tu dis cela monsieur Finrod?

-Tu as un miroir dans ton sac à dos ?

-Non, parce que j'en avais pas besoin.

Un des orques approcha son cheval et tendit un miroir que Finrod prit. Lysbeth le regarda et lui demanda :

-Vous êtes qui ? Heuuuu !

-Que t'arrive – t – il ? Demanda Finrod intrigué par la phrase de Lysbeth.

-Je me suis trompé dans ma phrase.

Les orques pouffèrent de rire, et Lysbeth recommença sa phrase :

-Qui êtes – vous?

-C'est moi, Beren !

-Tu ne ressembles plus du tout à ce que tu étais. C'est amusant. Je suis comme ça moi aussi ?

Elle se regarda dans la glace et vit............. rien, mais absolument rien du tout.

-Où est – ce que je suis ? Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Très étonnée et aussi un peu effrayer.

-C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir, je te tiens dans mes bras mais tu es invisible. C'est très étrange. Répondit Finrod avec une expression songeuse sur son visage défiguré.

-C'est amusant, je peux m'amuser et personne ne peut me voir. Elle fit un grand sourire que personne ne put voir mais que tout le monde imagina sans problème.

-Petite maline ! Ria Finrod en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La fillette riait tranquillement, et Finrod sentit un bouche chaude et douce lui embrasser la joue. Devant eux, les montagnes se rejoignaient en un étroit défilé, un endroit parfait pour :

-UNE EMBUSCADE !

Beren n'eut que le temps de crier ces 2 mots que 3 orques le faisaient déjà tomber de cheval, les autres eurent le même destin sauf Lysbeth qui tomba par terre et se fit mal. Les orques se demandèrent d'où venait les pleurs d'enfants et surtout pourquoi certains d'entre eux tombaient morts sans que personnes ne les ait approché. Les chevaux ruaient dans tous les sens, et les compagnons de la fille des Valar que personne ne savait qu'elle était la fille des Valar et qui pourtant était bien la fille des Valar, se débattaient comme des fous, mais sans résultats, les orques étaient trop nombreux. Lysbeth voyant que les orques allaient tuer les chevaux hurla :

-Milui, Carnil fuyez ! Fuyez avec les chevaux !

Carnil poussa un hennissement puissant et les chevaux s'enfuirent derrière lui suivit par Milui la gueule noire du sang des orques. Lysbeth voyaient bien que les orques ne l'avaient pas vu et décida de suivre ses compagnons afin de les aider et accessoirement, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule et ne voulait pas que ses amis soient blessés. Elle courait derrière eux essayant de ne pas les perdre de vu, elle se fatiguait vite, mais se força à continuer. De nouveau, sa réaction fut celle du temps de la communauté de l'Anneau, courir sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination et qu'elle puisse les aider. Ils coururent des jours et des jours, mais Lysbeth avait plus d'entraînement qu'au tout début et elle ne fut pas autant meurtrie. Enfin, après 1 semaine de course, ils arrivèrent en vu d'une haute tour. Lysbeth sentit comme une chappe de plomb lui tomber dessus quand elle vit la tour. Une tour haute, noire et maléfique, laissant échapper des relents de morts et de désolation. Elle avait vraiment peur, mais elle ne se laissera pas abattre. Elle devait suivre ses compagnons.

Ils traversèrent un grand pont et les portes de la tour s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer. Lysbeth se faufila avant que la porte ne se referme et se cacha derrière deux orques. Tout au fond de la salle se trouvait une créature qui aurait pu être belle si une aura noire ne l'entourait pas montrant à tous qu'il était un émissaire du mal. Lysbeth changea de place pour mieux voir et tous entendirent un bruit ressemblant au pas d'une souris. Elle se cacha derrière un poteau, s'accroupit et observa la scène. La créature en voyant les orques prisonniers devant lui, sentit une supercherie elfique. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour voir ce qu'il y avait sous un possible déguisement. Finrod utilisa tous sa force et sa puissance pour lutter contre lui, mais en vain. Sauron était trop puissant et le charme de dissimilation disparu les laissant tous les 12 à la merci de la cruauté et la méchanceté de Sauron.

Il se trouvait devant des elfes, et un humain. Il leur posa des questions, mais ils furent plus muets que des carpes après la cuisson. Sauron était furieux. Il les menaça des pires morts et même s'ils avaient peur, aucun ne parla. Il allait ordonner de les jeter au cachot quand Lysbeth frotta son épée contre l'un des piliers. Le son pourtant ténu fut entendu par Sauron qui tourna la tête vers la fillette et la vit. Le charme de Finrod fonctionnait toujours, et pourtant il la voyait. Il se leva de son sombre trône et lui demanda :

-Qui es – tu toi ?

Beren et ses compagnons comprirent qu'il avait vu la fillette, alors qu'eux ne la voyait pas. Lysbeth recula d'un pas tandis que Sauron s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tira la langue et s'enfuya. Sauron très rapide l'attrapa par la cape et la secoua dans tous les sens, mais à part pleurer et réapparaître, elle ne disait rien alors il décida de l'enfermer avec les autres. Ils furent tous emprisonnés dans une pièce ronde et noire. Les elfes ne regardaient pas dans tous les sens, mais seulement vers Lysbeth enfin les deux yeux luisants de Lysbeth. Finrod lui demanda :

-Lysbeth ?

-Uiiiiiiii. Répondit – elle en pleurant.

-Tu vois dans le noir ?

-Uiiiii. Répondit – elle en se calmant un peu.

-Tu peux voir ce qu'il y a autour de nous ?

-Snirf. Oui ! Alors le plafond est très haut, il n'y a pas de lumière, mais il y a une grille tout en haut, mais il y a quelque chose dessus. Les murs, tout est rond, et il y a une porte, mais il n'y a pas de porte. Décriva – t – elle maladroitement.

-Tu veux dire que la porte est ouverte ? Demanda Ladros.

-Non, il y a le trou, mais il n'y a pas de porte. J'entends du bruit. Il y a un monstre pas beau qui s'approche de toi. Monsieur Salmar.

L'elfe ferma les yeux en sentant la créature lui snifer le corps. Il frissonna de dégoût quand son haleine fétide s'approcha de son cou. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de peur. Le loup garou commença à lui lécher le cou, puis ouvrit la gueule dévoilant une rangée de dent tranchante suintante de bave. Et là l'enfer se déchaîna. Lysbeth hurla :

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

La lueur bleue qui s'était faite discrète durant ces derniers jours éclata dans le cachot forçant les elfes et l'homme à fermer les yeux. Quant à ceux de Lysbeth, ils étaient devenu d'un blanc encore plus pure que les neiges du Taniquetil. Un tremblement de terre commença à secouer le cachot, puis une plante se mit à pousser en version accélérée. La lumière s'abaissa un peu et ses compagnons purent voir la suite des événements. La plante tourna sa tige vers le loup et fonça sur lui. L'animal recula pour s'échapper, mais en vain, la plante s'enroula autour de son corps et commença à serrer, le loup hurlait de peur et de douleur et se débattait comme un beau diable. Mais plus il hurlait et se débattait, plus la pression devenait forte. Soudain un craquement prouva aux prisonniers que ses os venaient de se briser comme des morceaux de verre. Pendant ce temps, une autre branche de la plante s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et continua à semer la mort et la destruction. Les elfes entendaient les cris de douleur et d'agonie résonner dans la tour tandis que les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Lysbeth.

Ses compagnons entendirent un autre bruit bizarre et les chaînes qui les retenaient se mirent à rouiller puis au bout de deux heures, elles s'effritèrent complètement. Finrod se précipita sur Lysbeth, la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer. Puis soudain, ils virent une des plantes rentrer dans la pièce et déposer les affaires de Lysbeth, ses armes et son sac à dos. Ensuite, la lueur commença à diminuer et tous virent une liane pousser devant la porte, la bloquant efficacement en formant un gigantesque tressage. Lysbeth épuisée par la course, les évènements et l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, s'évanouit dans les bras de l'elfe. Salmar s'approcha d'eux, les yeux encore rempli d'effroi et demanda :

-Qui est – elle ? Ce n'est pas une elfe.

-Elle t'a sauvé la vie, elle nous a tous sauvé la vie. Je pense qu'elle s'est perdue et que normalement elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici.

Finrod s'adossa au mur et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la petite fille qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Les elfes regardaient la porte se demandant combien de temps elle tiendra face à la puissance de Sauron. Ils s'assirent tous en cercles et regardèrent Lysbeth se posant tous la même question qui était – elle ? Les heures passaient longues et fatiguantes. Epuisés, les elfes et Beren s'endormirent profondément d'un sommeil réparateur. Les elfes pour la première fois de toute leur existence se retrouvèrent dans le royaume des rêves en compagnie de Lysbeth qui courait dans tous les sens et de Beren. Ils regardaient tous étonnés, ne reconnaissant pas les plaines de Valinor. Edrahil demanda à Lysbeth :

-Où sommes – nous ?

-Ben dans le pays des rèves, mais là, nous sommes en Rohan, et vous voyez la forêt là bas au fond ?

-Oui.

-C'est Fangorn et bien après Fangorn, c'est ma maison d'Arda, la Lothlòrien.

-C'est un rêve, donc on peut imaginer ce que l'on veut?

-Oui.

Beren ferma les yeux et eut la joie de voir Lùthien apparaître devant lui. Tout joyeux, il courut vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Les elfes firent tous la même chose et devant eux apparurent leurs fiancés et leurs épouses tous allèrent visiter le pays des rêves laissant Lysbeth seule. Elle ferma les yeux et apparut devant elle Manwë et Varda. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans leur bras.

-Papa, maman.

-Ma petite fleur de violette. Nous avons eut tellement peur, quand tu as disparu. Mais tu es revenu et c'est le principal.

-Papa, j'ai voulu revenir chez mon papa et ma maman d'Arda, mais j'ai pas trouvé la Lothlòrien, ni Eryn Lasgalen.

-C'est normal ma chérie, tu n'es plus au quatrième âge, mais au premier.

-Mais alors mon papa et ma maman ne sont pas encore nés ?

-Si ils le sont, mais ils ne savent pas que tu existes. Ta puissance s'est encore accrue et tu la contrôles un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore assez, car tu fais cela inconsciemment. Tu dois être capable de les contrôler entièrement. Lui dit Varda en lui embrassant le front.

-Je crois que le fait de rester ici te fera le plus grand bien. Mais n'aies crainte ma toute douce, nous viendrons te voir le plus souvent possible. Et quand tu auras le contrôle totale de tes pouvoirs, alors tu reviendras au quatrième âge. Expliqua Manwë en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais être toute seuuullllllleeeeee !!! Pleura – t – elle.

-Mais non ma puce. Nous viendront te voir tous les jours. La consola sa mère.

-la vérité, vrai ?

-La vérité vrai. Ma petite fleur de violette. Rigola son père.

-Papa?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Je peux passer le reste de ce rêve dans tes bras ?

-Oui, ma chérie que j'adore.

-Papa? Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, maintenant repose – toi, tu l'as bien mérité. Et quelqu'un va venir t'aider dans cette épreuve alors tu peux te reposer.

Elle s'endormit profondément contre la poitrine chaude de son père, le pouce dans la bouche. Les elfes se réveillaient les uns après les autres, le dernier à se réveiller fut Finrod qui tenait toujours Lysbeth contre lui. Elle dormait encore quand Sauron hurla de l'autre côté de la porte, littéralement enragé de voir l'amas de liane la bloquer. Il utilisa tout son pouvoir pour ébranler la barrière, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est recevoir une claque de la part d'une feuille. Il resta choqué à se tenir la joue rougie par le coup. Il se mit à gronder d'abord doucement puis poussa un véritable hurlement de rage qui résonna dans le dongeon et réveilla en sursaut Lysbeth qui s'accrocha à la tunique de Finrod les yeux s'ouvrant sous l'affolement. Finrod la sentit trembler comme une feuille. Il la serra plus fort contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

-Cccchhhuuut calme – toi Lysbeth !

-Papa c'est toi ?

-Non, c'est moi Finrod.

Elle se frotta un peu les yeux et murmura:

-Monsieur Finrod ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Tu as bien dormit ?

-Oui, merci. J'ai rêvé de mon papa et de ma maman. Ils m'ont dis que je devais rester ici, et que je ne devais pas encore rentrer à la maison. Je sais pas où aller !

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi. Nargothrond est une très belle ville.

-Monsieur Finrod, comment va monsieur Salmar ? Le monstre pas beau ne l'a pas mangé, hein ? Demanda – t – elle très inquiète.

-Non, le monstre pas beau ne m'a pas mangé, et cela grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Répondit Salmar qui embrassa tendrement la fillette sur le front.

-Je ne voulais pas que le monstre pas beau te fasse du mal monsieur Salmar.

-Lysbeth, comment s'appellent tes parents ? Demanda Beren.

-??????? Ben, papa et maman.

-Non, je veux dire comment les autres les appellent. L'humain pouffa un peu de rire devant la réponse innocente de l'enfant.

-Mon papa et ma maman d'ici ou mon papa et ma maman de la Lothlòrien ?

-Tes parents d'ici !

-Alors mon papa, les autres l'appellent Manwë et ma maman les autres l'appellent Varda. Mais moi je préfère papa et maman.

A suivre

J'espèce que ce chapitre vous a plus. A


	45. Lùthien

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR :

-**Aéléa** : Si je ne dit pas que Celeborn et Galadriel sont c'est parents, c'est que j'en ai l'intention dans un autre chapitre! Héhéhé !!! Je penses à tout. Et quant à la réaction des autres, la voilà ;)

-**Marie Sha**: Tu as mis la suite de dragon, super, pour te remercier, je mets la suite tu vois, je suis gentille hein ?

-**Lasgalenya Greenleaf**: C'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux pas te refuser cette joie alors voilà la suite.

-**Nessa**: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on va voir Lùthien. Et puis on l'a déjà vu dans le rêve de Beren ! Quand au reste, il vaudra attendre ! :D

-**Arnoa** : Merci, mais tu sais, contrôler des pouvoirs, c'est difficiles, et puis il faut bien faire mariner les hommes, non ?

Bon les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR étant terminé, voici........ roulements de tambours .............................. LA SUITEUH .......

Lùthien chapitre 45

-QUOI ?! Hurlèrent Salmar et Eldalië.

-COMMENT ?! S'exclamèrent Edrahil et Amandil

-CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ?! Crièrent Ladros, Guilin et Elendë dans un choeur parfait.

-JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE ! S'exclamèrent Malduin et Eärnil

-HEIN ?! Hurla Mardil totalement sidéré.

-Manwë et Varda ! Les souverains de Valinor ! Répéta Beren totalement soufflé.

-Beriawen ! Chuchota Finrod les yeux humidifiés par des larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à couler sur ses joues.

-Oui, c'est mon deuxième nom, comment vous le connaissez ? Demanda Lysbeth toute étonnée.

-D...d.... donc tu t'appelles Lysbeth Beriawen. Bafouilla Ladros.

-Ouiiii ! Monsieur Finrod ?

-Oui, princesse ?

-J'ai faim, et puis Carnil et Milui, ils me manquent.

Elle poussa un soupire qui aurait fait pleurer une pierre. Puis sauta sur ses pieds en disant:

-Mais j'ai mes réserves de lembas !

Toute contente, elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit les lembas, Grâce au sac elfique que Galadriel lui avait offert, elle avait pu mettre assez de nourriture pour soutenir un siège de 40 ans sans privation et sans faire de rationnement. Les elfes et l'homme regardaient les biscuits d'un air affamé. Elle fouilla dans le sac mais ne trouva qu'une demi – gourde d'eau. Finrod s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Mais tu peux peut – être faire apparaître de l'eau, peut – être une cascade ?

-Je vais essayer ! Dit la fillette d'un air très sérieux.

La fille des Valar se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait, une cascade, et puis aussi un petit bassin et une petite rivière qui égaierait le sinistre cachot. Ses compagnons sentirent la puissance de Lysbeth tout autour d'eux et ils commençaient à avoir très peur. Mais ils continuaient à encourager Lysbeth. Ladros se sentit soudain soulever d'abord délicatement puis fut violemment projeté contre l'un des murs. Les elfes se relevèrent brusquement en entendant le cri de douleur du pauvre elfe. Eux aussi se sentirent soulever et se mirent à voler dans tous les sens et se cognèrent les uns contre les autres et aussi contre les murs. Une tornade pris forme, matérialisation du conflit en cours entre les pouvoirs de la fillette et sa volonté. L'un des deux devait céder, ses pouvoirs ou Lysbeth, et ce ne fut pas Lysbeth.

Il y eut une espèce d'explosion et tous furent ébloui par la lumière qui était devenue bleu très pâle. Quand ils purent regarder, ils virent une petite cascade qui chantait en tombant dans un petit bassin. Un petit ruisseau s'écoulait paisiblement et disparaissait dans un trou dans le mur en face. Lysbeth était fatiguée, mais elle était très contente, de nouveau elle avait réussit à ordonner à ses pouvoirs de faire quelque chose qu'elle voulait. Elle fut grandement félicité par les elfes et par Beren, même si ses compagnons étaient moulus par les chutes et les coups. Lysbeth baillant donna des lembas à tout le monde, et s'endormit profondément. Quand Finrod fut sûr qu'elle soit bien endormit, il se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

-La fille des Valar est en vie. Beriawen.

-Vous la connaissez altesse. Demanda Beren.

-Oui, je la connais, mais, Morgoth l'a tué en même temps que les deux arbres. Comment as – t – elle pu revenir ?

-Je ne sais pas sire. Je suis né sur Arda. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle et pourtant je suis un noldo. S'interrogea Amandil songeur.

-C'est normal, les Noldor veulent oublier sa mort, alors on ne parle pas d'elle. Varda avait raison, elle était vivante et elle est revenue.

-Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Demanda Salmar.

-C'est vous – même qui avez dit qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Peut – être que ses parents nous font assez confiance pour aider la jeune princesse à contrôler ses pouvoirs. supposa Malduin.

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Elle ne peut pas nous aider à sortir d'ici si elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs. Elle nous défends ce qui est déjà très important. Nous allons l'aider, il faut la pousser à utiliser le plus possible ses pouvoirs. Décida Finrod.

-D'accord, mais il va nous falloir de repos pour aujourd'hui, parce que je n'arrive presque plus à bouger. Conseilla Mardil exprimant la pensée de tous.

-Non, il ne faut pas laisser le temps à ses pouvoirs de reprendre le contrôle. Il va falloir lui demander, heuuuuuuu.............. Je n'ai aucune idée. Dit Finrod à court d'idée.

-Alors, on pourrait lui demander............... Chercha Salmar

-De faire apparaître des fruits. Deeeeeeeeesssssss................ des pommes. S'exclama Eldalië avec un grand sourire.

-Mais bien sûr. Et comme cela, vous allez pouvoir vous remplir le ventre. Grogna Amandil devant les autres qui pouffaient de rire devant le regard suppliant d'Eldalië.

-La fille des Valar n'est pas un restaurant ambulant ! S'exclama Finrod outré.

-Ben alors heu......... JE SAIS ! S'exclama Guilin.

-Vous savez quoi ? Demanda Beren en soulevant un sourcil.

-Le sol est dur, on n'aura qu'à demander à la princesse de le recouvrir d'un tapis de mousse très épais qui aille avec la cascade.

-Bonne idée. Très bonne idée. Et ainsi, la princesse pourra mieux dormir la nuit. Dit Edrahil avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai encore faim ! Je pourrais en avoir un autre, un tout petit morceau de lembas. Minuscule. Supplia Eldalië.

Finrod regarda vers Lysbeth, mais celle – ci n'était pas encore prête à se réveiller. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne avec ses grands yeux violets et ses longs cheveux noirs qui contrastaient terriblement avec son teint pâle. Mais la voir là, endormit, ses joues rosies par le sommeil, lui donnait envie d'avoir un enfant. Un enfant aussi doux qu'elle. Mais il avait un serment à accomplir et tant qu'il ne le sera pas, il ne pourra prendre épouse. Beren regardait aussi la petite Valië, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une Valië et quand il la regardait, ce n'est pas Lysbeth qu'il voyait, mais Lùthien, les mêmes cheveux noirs et la même peau douce et pâle. Eldalië la regardait avec un petit sourire, il n'avait jamais connu l'ancienne Beriawen, mais il adorait la nouvelle, comme tous les autres. Puis alors que le soleil à l'extérieur daignait se lever, Lysbeth commença à s'étirer et à grogner. Elle était toute courbaturée et avait mal partout, comme après avoir été battu par les enfants rohirrims, mais en moins douloureux. Elle ouvrit un oeil et vit les elfes qui la regardaient intensément. Elle leur fit un grand sourire ensommeillé et leur montra sa glotte quand elle partie dans un baîllement sonore. Finrod sourit un peu, mais lui dit d'un ton sévère:

-Lysbeth, quand tu bailles, met ta main devant la bouche.

-Pardon, monsieur Finrod. Je ne le recommencerais pas.

-Je laisse passer aujourd'hui, mais ne recommence pas, fille des Valar ou non, tu dois apprendre la politesse.

-D'accord Monsieur Finrod.

-Bien, tu as faim ?

-Oh oui, j'ai très faim monsieur Finrod.

Eldalië murmura à l'oreille de Amandil :

-J'adore quand elle l'appelle Monsieur Finrod. Elle est trop mignonne quand elle dit ça.

-Moui ! C'est vrai. Lysbeth ?

-Oui, Monsieur Beren ?

-Tu crois que tu pourrais arranger la pièce, parce qu'on a remarqué que tu avais mal dormis à cause de la dureté du sol.

-Je vais essayer.

Elle lâcha le lembas qu'elle tenait et se concentra sur l'idée d'améliorer la pièce. Elle ne mit que 7 heures 59 au lieu de 8 habituelles. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle était moins fatiguée que la dernière fois et pu même terminer son lembas avant de s'endormir profondément. Les elfes étaient sidérés par le changement survenu dans la pièce. Car en plus de la cascade, il y avait maintenat un tapis d'une épaisse pelouse avec des niphredils qui poussaient un peu partout, et une épaisse couche de mousse sur les murs. Quand aux lianes, elles avaient fleuries et c'est un mur odorant et d'une belle couleur rouge qui les protégeait de Sauron. Beren prit la petite Valië dans ses bras et la coucha sur un matelat épais d'herbe. Il lui embrassa le front et alla boire à la cascade devant les elfes qui lui souriaient doucement. Il s'approcha d'eux et ils discutèrent de comment forcer la petite à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Quand elle se réveilla, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Eldalië qui l'aidait à faire sa toilette lui demanda :

-De quoi as – tu rêvé pour être aussi heureuse ?

-J'ai rêver de mon papa et de ma maman. Et puis papa a dit quelque chose de bizarre .

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a dit que monsieur Finrod avait raison et que je ne suis pas un restaurant ambulant. Mais qu'il faudra quand même que je le fasses. Et je n'ai pas compris.

Tous regardèrent Finrod qui était devenit tout rouge et certains dont Beren ricannaient devant la gêne du seigneur elfique. Quant à Eldalië, il était devenu rouge de honte à l'idée que les Valar aient pu entendre toutes ses paroles. Salmar avec un grand sourire lui dit :

-Voilà, ma puce. Je vais te demander de créer un tas de pommes. D'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut que tu contrôles tes pouvoirs, et plus tu les utiliseras de façon consciente, plus se sera facile de les utiliser. Regardes, hier tu étais moins fatiguée. Et puis un jour, tu ne seras plus fatiguée quand tu les utiliseras. Lui expliqua Edrahil avec un très grand sérieux.

-J'ai hâte que j'y arrives. Bon je vais le faire. Décida – t – elle avec un grand sourire.

-Attends, tu dois d'abord te restaurer et boire. Lui dit Amandil.

-D'accord, monsieur Amandil.

Elle se jeta sur les lembas et en devora 3 et bu une gourde entière d'eau. Bien rassasier, elle allait se mettre accroupi quand Sauron revint devant la barrière et se remit à hurler plein d'insanités. Guilin se jeta sur Lysbeth et lui mit les mains sur les oreilles pour qu'elle n'entende pas les gros mots. Finrod l'envoya chier et une branche entière fouetta l'air et gifla violemment le visage de Sauron qui fit un pas en arrière blessé dans son orgueil et choqué par ce manque de respect envers sa maléfique personne.

-HE BIEN SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SORTIR, VOUS RESTEREZ POURRIR DANS CE CACHOT JUSQU'A LA FIN DES TEMPS.

Avec un grognement rageur, il partit rejoindre la salle du trône tandis que Guilin libérait les oreille de Lysbeth. Celle – ci regarda l'elfe étonnée et lui demanda :

-Monsieur Guilin, pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

-Parce que Sauron a crié des gros mots et que je ne voulais pas que tu les entendes.

-Ah d'accord. Merci, monsieur Guilin. Je ne crois pas que mon papa et ma maman soient content si j'apprenais des gros mots.

Tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la tête des Valar devant leur fille qui jurait comme un charretier. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que sur Valinor aussi, les rires allaient bon train et Varda remercia en pensée Guilin d'avoir pensé à boucher les oreilles de sa fille. Mais revenons à Tol Sirion et plus précisément au fin fond d'un ex – cachot lugubre qui ressemblait plus à un jardin féérique qu'à un cachot lugubre. Le temps passa long pour les adultes, très court pour Lysbeth qui s'amusait à créer n'importe quoi. Maintenant, il y avait des lapins miniatures qui couraient dans l'herbe, et des poissons tout petits qui nageaient paisiblement dans le petit bassin. Soudain, Beren entendit un chant venant de l'extérieur. En réponse, il entonna un chant qu'il avait composé. Quand il termina, il entendit des applaudissement et vit Lysbeth, un lembas dans la bouche qui tentait de lui sourire tandis que les elfes lançaient un regard étonné et admiratif quant à la qualité du chant qu'avait fait le jeune humain. Puis, ils entendirent un autre chant beaucoup plus puissant. Lysbeth se mit aussi à chanter, un chant d'une douceur incomparable qui faisait encore plus trembler la tour que le chant qui venait de l'extérieur. Les adultes écoutèrent le chant de l'enfant en fermant les yeux de bonheur, s'imaginant être retourné en Valinor pour les elfes et auprès de son amour pour Beren. Quand elle termina son chant, la barrière de liane se retira paisiblement et tous virent le gros museau de Milui apparaître. Lysbeth se leva d'un bond et sauta au cou de son warg qui lui fit câlins sur câlins.

Les elfes et Beren furent ravis de revoir la grosse tête baveuse de Milui et lui firent la fête. Quand Beren leva les yeux, il vit une magnifique elfe avec de beaux yeux gris et des cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Il fit un pas en avant, puis se jeta sur l'elfe, l'embrassa passionnément. Leur baisé fut stoppé quand ils entendirent une voix moqueuse leur dire :

-Faites cela autre part, il y a une enfant ici.

-Oh! Monsieur Beren a une amoureuse. S'exclama Lysbeth avec un grand sourire étonné.

Les elfes éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant tandis que l'elfe et Beren rougissait. Beren prit la main de son « amoureuse » et la présenta à Lysbeth :

-Lysbeth, je te présente Lùthien Tinùviel. Mon aimée, je te présente Lysbeth Beriawen.

-Bonjour madame Lùthien.

-Bonjour petite fille.

-Je ne suis pas petite, j'ai 9 ans et demi. S'exclama Lysbeth avec une légère colère qui fit violemment trembler la terre. Finrod s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Lysbeth, il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait te blesser ou te rabaisser. Mais pour nous les elfes, les enfants de 9 ans sont de tout petits enfants.

-Ah d'accord. Pardon madame Lùthien. Dit Lysbeth d'un petit air désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Venez, nous allons sortir de ce cachot froid, humide et ..................par le trône des Valar, c'est une merveille.

-C'est notre difficile vie depuis notre capture, ma mie. Plaisanta Beren avec un grand sourire.

Salmar prit le sac à dos et le mit sur le dos de Lysbeth. Finrod prit Beriawen, Salmar l'arc, Edrahil une des dagues et Amandil l'autre dague. Les autres se mirent derrière eux et Lysbeth trottina derrière Finrod. Les elfes et Beren parcourèrent toute la tour pour retrouver leur armes et rendirent à l'enfant ses armes trop petites pour eux. Quand ils sortirent de la tour, ils virent des dizaines de cadavres de loups. Beren et Lùthien furent accueilli par un espèce de gros chien qui arrêta de bouger quand il vit arriver Lysbeth. Il s'approcha de la petite Valië et lui lécha les pieds. La petite jeune fille éclata de rire, car elle était très chatouilleuse. Elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens ravie de sentir le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, sentir la chaleur du soleil couchant sur sa peau, voir les immensités des montagnes et la puissance du fleuve. Les autres rigolaient de son naturel espiègle et légèrement sauvage. L'espèce de chien la surveillait de crainte qu'il ne lui arrive des problèmes.

A suivre


	46. l'erreur de Finrod

* * *

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

**Aéléa Wood** : Merci, merci! Dans mon esprit, Sauron était une véritable ordure, et aurait bien voulu tuer la petite, en fait il était venu en personne pour lui faire des choses pas très elfiques. Et je suis vraiment contente que tu es apprécié, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

**Estel la Rodeuse : **merci, et oui, elle va être vachement puissante avec le temps, il le fau bien si elle veut battre tonton Morgy ! o.o oups ! J'en ai dit trop. Et tu peux être sur que je vais continuer :)

**Marie Sha** : voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**Elysabeth **: Merci pour ce pouce en l'air et oui, j'ai l'intention de lui faire rencontrer tous les perso de Tolkien :)

**Gedauphin** : Merci.

* * *

* * *

L'erreur de Finrod chapitre 46

* * *

* * *

Bientôt tous entendirent un hennissement puissant et ils virent avec joie les cheveaux menés par Carnil arriver au galop. Le jeune étalon rohirrim s'arrêta dans un glissement et fit la pose, l'encolure arqué, la tête penché et légèrement tournée vers la maîtresse. Lùthien secoua la tête en faisant une grimace et murmura :

-Quel poseur !

Carnil répondit par un hennissement bruyant et eut l'air de se moquer de la fille des souverains de Doriath. Lysbeth toute contente de revoir son ami équin et canin criait de joie. Elle sauta sur son cheval et lui fit plein de câlins et de caresses. Le cheval fut aussi content que'elle. Les retrouvailles durèrent bien 10 mn. Puis, elle se tourna vers Finrod et lui demanda :

-On part maintenant ou on attend que le soleil se lève, monsieur Finrod ?

-Mieux vaut attendre le lever du soleil.

-D'accord ! Vous croyez qu'il y a des lits moelleux dans la tour ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais on peut toujours chercher, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de danger. Dit Finrod avec un petit sourire.

Lysbeth sauta de joie et se précipita à l'intérieur laissant les adultes discuter entre eux. Soudain un hurlement résonna dans la tour et inquiéta fortement les adultes, mais avant qu'ils puissent faire quoique se soit, Lysbeth arriva en courant, attrapa la main de Finrod et le força à la suivre :

-Monsieur Finrod, monsieur Finrod ! Venez, venez vite !

-Que t'arrive - t – il Lysbeth ?

-Venez, venez vite.

Le souverain elfique se leva et suivit paisiblement la fillette qui lui tirait le bras. Elle l'emmena dans une grande pièce en haut de la tour. L'elfe fut heureux quand il vit l'immense chambre avec tous ces lits. Il y en avait pile 14. Il demanda à Lysbeth :

-Tu l'as trouvé comme cela ?

-Non, il n'y avait que ce grand lit et j'ai réussit à créer les autres, toute seule.

Finrod mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'enfant, lui embrassa le front et leva vers lui son visage aux traits fins. Il lui dit avec une douceur incroyable :

-Je suis extrèmement fier de toi. Et tes parents aussi le sont, j'en suis sûr et certain.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Finrod fils de Finarfin. Dit une voix rempli de sagesse et d'autorité.

Une lueur blanche apparu soudainement et devant le seigneur elfique apparu les parents de la fillette. Manwë et Varda regardaient leur fille avec un amour immense et avec une fierté tout aussi importante. Lysbeth fonça vers ses parents et leur sauta au cou pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Finrod regardait la famille enfin recomposée avec un sourire ému. Lysbeth embrassait ses parents avec amour et tendresse tandis que ceux – ci lui caressaient les cheveux en lui disant à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle. Manwë se tourna vers Finrod et lui dit :

-Merci de l'avoir ainsi protégé. Notre fille compte plus pour nous que tous les silmarils du monde.

-Mais, et les deux arbres, vous en avez besoin pour leur rendre leur lumière.

-Non, nous n'avons pas besoin des silmarils, car nous avons notre fille auprès de nous et cela est plus important que tout, car comme le disait la légende, c'est celle qui protége, celle dont les rires donnent la vie, celle dont les larmes rendent la vie et qui seule peut défier la mort. Elle est très puissante, mais aussi très fragile. Vous devez l'emmener avec vous, même si c'est pour combattre Morgoth. Elle ne doit en aucun cas rester seule. Protégez – la comme si c'était votre fille. Quand elle aura le contrôle totale de ses pouvoirs, alors elle pourra rentrer chez nous.

-Vos altesses, comment se fait – il qu'elle ait 2 pères et 2 mères ?

-Elle n'a pas 2 pères et 2 mères, elle a 3 pères et 3 mères. Des parents humains morts quand elle avait 3 ans, ensuite, elle a été adopté par ses parents elfiques et nous l'avons enfin retrouvée.

-Comment ?!

-Ça jeune elfe tu devra l'apprendre plus tard. Le temps nous manque, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. Finrod, pourriez – vous continuer à lui apprendre la lecture et l'écriture, elle a encore beaucoup de lacune dans ses matières. Merci. Bien, nous nous retrouverons ce soir ma petite fleur de violette !

-Chérie, c'est mais c'est mon surnom affectueux. Se plaignit Manwë tandis que Varda pouffait de rire.

-Maman j'aime bien quand tu le dit et j'aime bien quand papa le dit aussi. Dit leur fille pour calmer les choses.

Ses parents la regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils l'embrassèrent encore un fois, puis mit leur fille entre les mains de Finrod et disparurent après un dernier signe de mains et un dernier rire de ses parents. Lysbeth fit de grands gestes de la main à ses parents, puis elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-On va montrer aux autres la chambre, monsieur Finrod ?

-D'accord, allons – y. Princesse.

Ils coururent tous les deux dans l'escaliers en riant comme des enfants, pour Finrod. Les autres les regardaient descendre en se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à leur souverain. Ils suivirent Finrod et Lysbeth et furent estomaqué par la beauté de la pièce. Elle était très grande, avec des murs blancs et un parquet de bois de rose. Les lits étaient à peu près de la même taille en bois blanc sauf un grand lit en bois noir. Lùthien prit le grand lit noir tandis que Lysbeth voulait dormir près de Finrod pour pouvoir papoter avec lui. L'elfe était ravi, car il devait reprendre l'enseignement de la lecture et de l'écriture à Lysbeth. Avec l'enfant et tous les autres, ils fouillèrent la tour pour trouver du parchemin et de l'encre qu'ils trouvèrent avec une recherche de 4 longues heures dans une pièce sombre en haut de la tour. Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, Finrod demanda à Lysbeth d'écrire ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait quitter ses parents. Elle travailla consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que Finrod lui dise d'arrêter. Quand il lut son travail, il ouvrit de grands yeux devant les fautes d'orthographe. Puis jusqu'à ce qu'elle baille de fatigue, il lui fit un cours sur la grammaire, la syntaxe et l'orthographe. Puis quand se fut terminé, elle voulu aller à la fenêtre pour voire la lune et réveilla en sursaut Beren qui roupillait pas un bruyant :

-OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!

-Que t'arrive – t – il Lysbeth ? Demanda Salmar un peu affolé tandis que tous les autres elfes arrivaient en courant.

-Regarde, regarde !

-Regarder quoi ? Demanda Beren en baillant.

-La lune !

-Et ben quoi la lune. Elle est..... VIOLETTE ?! S'exclama Beren totalement ahuri.

-Mais la lune ne peut – être violette. S'étonna Lùthien.

-J'ai 10 ans. La lune violette revient une fois tous les 5 ans et je suis née une nuit de lune violette. S'exclama l'enfant.

-Tu as 10 ans, c'est bien ma puce. S'exclama Eldrahil avec un sourire.

Tous ses compagnons décidèrent de lui fêter son anniversaire. Lùthien prit quelques lembas qu'elle broya et transforma en fine farine, Beren descendit dans le cachot et vit que la petite princesse avait créer un pommier et des abeilles butinaient les fleurs. Il prit quelques rayons de miel, puis remonta avec son trésor et quelques pommes voir sa bien aimée. Amandil qui l'avait suivit remonta de l'eau et des fleurs. Finrod prétexta une visite de la tour pour détourner l'attention et la curiosité de la fillette et permettre aux autres de préparer la fête d'anniversaire. C'est pas tous les jours qu'une Valië fêtait ses 10 ans. Lùthien avec l'aide d'Amandil et de Beren fit un gâteau aux pommes. Lysbeth entraîna le seigneur elfique dans toute la tour et ce ne fut que 4 heures plus tard qu'ils revinrent dans la chambre. Lysbeth quand elle vit le gâteau qui l'attendait cria de joie et embrassa tout le monde, même Huan y eut droit à un bisou sur le bout du museau. Ils firent la fête jusqu'à tard puis, Lysbeth s'endormit profondément jusqu'au lendemain où elle fut réveillé par Milui qui lui lécha les pieds.

Son éclat de rire bruyant prouva aux autres qui rangeaient leurs affaires qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Ils attendirent quelques minutes le temps qu'elle se réveille totalement. Quand elle arriva, elle baillait de temps à autre, se frottait les yeux d'une main et tenait Mitzy de l'autre. Eärnil lui coiffait les cheveux tandis que Ladros lui préparait son repas. Après s'être restauré et s'être préparé, Ils sortirent tous de la tour, montèrent à cheval et repartirent pour Angband. Lysbeth était vraiment contente, parce que la tour était bien, mais le dehors, c'est mieux et en plus, elle pouvait parler avec Lùthien de tout et de rien. La fille des souverains de Doriath ne savait pas qui était l'enfant et était légèrement en colère contre les elfes et son homme pour emmener une petite fille innocente vers Angband. Finrod surprenant le regard noir que lui lança Lùthien, s'approcha de Lysbeth pour lui demander de créer de l'eau, mais fut violemment invectivé par Lùthien.

-Comment pouvez – vous entraîner une petite fille de 10 ans vers Morgoth. Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi. Elle devrait être auprès de ses parents et non ici.

-J'en suis conscient princesse, comme je suis conscient que votre place est auprès de vos parents et non auprès de nous en route vers Angband.

Avec un petit sourire, il se tourna vers Lysbeth et lui demanda :

-Ma puce, tu pourrais créer une chute d'eau ?

-Pourquoi, si je fais ça, les méchants moches vont nous voir.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente cette petite. Ria Beren en la décoiffant.

-Monsieur Bereneuh ! Je suis toute décoiffée.

Ladros la prit sur son cheval et la recoiffa tandis que Beren rirait de voir la petite fille être coiffé. Finrod après lui demanda :

-D'accord, alors peux – tu créer une mare ?

-Oui, aucun problème monsieur Finrod.

-Hein ?!

Lùthien crut qu'ils se moquaient tous les deux d'elle. Cependant au moment où une violente lumière blanche légèrement teinté de bleu illumina le défilé et entoura Lysbeth, elle poussa un cri de peur. Mais quand apparu devant eux une petite mare aux canards avec 3 canards, 2 cygnes 4 poules d'eau et des poissons, elle s'évanoui dans les bras de Beren, sous le regard étonné de Lysbeth. La pauvre enfant cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal et se mit à pleurer. Finrod la consola en lui disant que Lùthien avait été surprise mais qu'elle - même n'avait rien fait de mal puisqu'elle lui avait obéis. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et calma ses pleurs. Ils se reposèrent près de la mare car la nuit tombait. Quand Lùthien se réveilla, elle vit 2 yeux violets à 2 cm de son visage. Elle eut un mouvement de recul à cause de la surprise mais se calma rapidement en reconnaissant Lysbeth et en recevant un baisé sur la joue. L'enfant chuchota à son oreille :

-Je vais réveiller monsieur Beren. Il va être content de voir que vous êtes réveillés. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété.

Elle se releva, puis s'approcha d'une silhouette endormi et commença à la secouer comme un prunier. Lùthien éclata de rire de même que les elfes. Beren se réveilla en sursaut en bafouillant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Elle continua à le secouer en lui chuchotant :

-Monsieur Beren, monsieur Beren. Madame Lùthien est réveillée.

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita au côté de son elfe à lui. Ils discutèrent longtemps et Lysbeth en attendant qu'ils aient terminé de papoter, s'amusa à créer des parterres de fleurs, des pelouses moelleuses et tous pleins d'autres choses d'ordre végétale. Quand enfin les adultes décidèrent de repartirent, il n'y avait plus un seul caillou, mais une mare, une plaine et un petit bois. Lysbeth avait de plus en plus de facilité à utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de les contrôler parfaitement. Après une longue journée de chevauchée, ils s'arrêtèrent à proximité de la fin du défilé. Finrod avait grondé Lysbeth car elle s'était amusé à faire la course alors que les ennemis étaient proches. Les larmes s'étaient taries, mais elle était punie et devait écrire sans aucune aide : « je ne dois pas faire de course dans des endroits dangereux » et cela 40 fois. Beren surveillait la punition en fronçant les sourcils. Quand elle eut terminé, Lùthien éclata de rire en voyant les fautes d'orthographes, mais aussi et surtout, les lignes qui partaient dans tous les sens preuves de profonde lacunes en elfique. Immédiatement, Finrod lui ordonna de réécrir ses phrases, mais sans fautes, elle ne dormirait qu'au moment où elle aurait terminé. Le soleil se leva, que Lysbeth était toujours en train d'écrire.

Elle refusa de reprendre la marche, car elle n'avait pas terminé. Elle arriva à finir quand le soleil fut au zénith et ils reprirent leur chevauchée. En plus de la punition, Lysbeth avait reçut une fessée de la part de Finrod et elle avait encore très mal aux fesses et était totalement épuisée par sa nuit blanche. Les elfes discutaient entre eux ayant légèrement oublié la fillette quand ils entendirent un bruit de chute, un hennissement de cheval et un gémissement de chien. Ils se retournèrent brusquement et virent Lysbeth, la fille unique et adorée des Valar allongée sur le sol dur et caillouteux, totalement inconsciente. Finrod fit faire demi – tour à sa monture et poussa un cri de détresse quand il vit les yeux ouverts et vitreux de l'enfant qui ne verrait jamais plus le soleil se lever. Du sang s'égouttait doucement d'une blessure à sa tempe et trempait le sol qui se gorgeait peu à peu du fluide vitale de la petite Valië.

Finrod se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita vers Lysbeth qui continuait inlassablement à écrire les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes. Il lui dit avec douceur :

-Il est tard ma puce, tu reprendra demain, d'accord ?

-Mon papa m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais reporter au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même.

Et elle se remit à écrire tandis que Finrod commençait à paniquer craignant que son rêve ne devienne réalité. Il lui demanda avec douceur :

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, d'accord ?

-Maman m'a toujours dit que je ne devais jamais céder à la facilité.

Là l'elfe fit une véritable crise de panique, il risquait d'être responsable de la mort de la fille des Valar. Quand le soleil fut au zénith, Lysbeth accepta enfin de repartir. Finrod tenta de la convaincre de se reposer, mais elle lui dit :

-Tonton Aragorn m'a toujours dit que si je faisais une bétise, je devais l'assumer et ne pas retarder les autres.

Dans sa tête Finrod hurla comme un malade, tout ce qu'il faisait pour empêcher le pire d'arriver ratait lamentablement. Alors il décida de ne pas quitter Lysbeth d'une semelle et les autres se demandait pourquoi il était collé à ses talons et surtout, pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Il la suivait comme un petit chien, quand soudain il vit Lysbeth osciller sur Carnil et perdre l'équilibre. Avant même que ses fesses ait quitter le dos de son cheval, Finrod l'avait attrapé et la serrait fort contre lui respirant un peu mieux. Elle dormit toute la journée et toute la nuit, faisant regretter à ses compagnons leur sévérité. En effet, Finrod leur avait raconter son cauchemar et ils avaient encore peur qu'elle ne se blesse ou pire qu'elle ne se tue. Quand Lysbeth se réveilla, elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Finrod. Elle fut surprise de ressentir une immense tristesse lacérer le coeur du seigneur elfique. Elle laissa alors ses pouvoirs se manifester et Finrod étonné sentir la tristesse qui emprisonnait son coeur disparaître comme les nuages sont chassés par le vent.

A suivre


	47. Tonton Morgy

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Aelea Wood** : Mreci de souhaiter son anniversaire à Lysbeth, elle est vraiment très contente. Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès en lecture et en écriture, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Mais je te remercie pour ta belle review. J'ai demandé à Lysbeth si elle pouvait te mettre une jolie petite forêt dans ta chambre, mes ses parents n'étaient pas trop d'accord. Désolé.

**Gedauphin** : Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité dans la lecture de cette fic. Merci encore ;)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tonton Morgy chapitre 47

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Quand il regarda l'enfant qu'il tenait, il vit une douce lueur l'envelopper. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un doux sourire. Elle se rappela sa vie en Lothlòrien et se rappela que le nom de son frère était celui de l'elfe qui la tenait. Pour lui remonter le moral, elle lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-Vous savez quoi Monsieur Finrod ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire. Répliqua Finrod avec un petit rire.

-Hé bien, ma maman de la Lothlòrien, a appelé mon petit frère comme vous. Elle m'a dit que c'était le nom de son frère.

-De son frère ?! Comment s'appelle ta maman de la Lothlòrien ? Demanda – t – il très étonné.

-Galadriel et mon papa c'est Celeborn.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-De Valinor, pourquoi ?

-Non, je veux dire de quel époque ?

-Du quatrième âge! Pourquoi ?

-Du quatrième âge ?! Que c'est – il passé durant le 2 ème et 3 ème âge ? Voulu – t – il savoir.

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis arrêté après la mort de Fëanor et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après.

-Dommage ! Soupira Finrod. Mais je suis fier que ta maman ait donné mon nom à son fils.

-Maman m'a dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup son frère et qu'il lui manquait beaucoup.

-Heu.... Son frère ne lui rends pas visite de temps en temps ?

-Non, elle dit qu'il est mort à Tol – in – Gaurhoth. Avec tous ses compagnons. Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient mangé par des monstres.

Finrod devint d'une belle couleur blanche. Alors normalement, il aurait dû mourir comme tous ses compagnons. Il devait une fière chandelle à Lysbeth. Celle – ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la serrait aussi fort contre lui et passa son temps à lui embrasser le front et le haut du crâne, et sincèrement elle s'en moquait et elle était très contente. Ils chevauchèrent longtemps, très longtemps à travers un paysage lunaire, lugubre et ténébreux. Eldalië se retourna pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivit et poussa un cri de surprise. Tous se retournèrent et virent ce qui avait surpris l'elfe. Il y avait une grande traînée verte qui montrait qu'une Valië était avec eux. Tous se retournèrent et virent Lysbeth qui dormait profondément dans les bras de Lùthien tandis que Milui et Carnil passaient leur temps à faire la course déclanchant le rire de tous.

Soudain, Lysbeth se réveilla en sursaut, le corps secoué par une toux rauque et douloureuse, les yeux libérant des larmes de douleur.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lysbeth ? Demanda Lùthien qui lui frottait le dos pour tenter de calmer sa toux.

-Ça sent mauvais, comme au Mordor, là où il y a la montagne qui crache du feu. Dit – elle d'une voix étranglée entre 2 quintes de toux.

-Nous nous approchons du Thangorodrim. Le problème, c'est que Lysbeth avec ses sens beaucoup plus développé est plus sensible que nous à son environnement extérieur. Leur expliqua Finrod qui sortit un mouchoir et le mit sur le nez et la bouche de l'enfant qui cessa de tousser.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils arrivèrent en vue du Thangorodrim qui comme son homologue mordorien crachait des tonnes de matières en fusion. Quand ils furent à quelques km de la porte d'Angband, un brouillard à couper au couteau tomba les cachant aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent entourés d'une lumière bleuté qui leur permis de voire les environs comme s'il n'y avait pas de brouillard. Ils passèrent sans aucun problème les premiers gardes, mais quand ils virent le gros fauve monstrueux qui gardait la porte, ils ne purent entrer. Mais bizarrement, l'animal qui les voyaient s'écarta et les laissa passer sans problème. Ils descendirent avec méfiance de leurs chevaux qui s'enfuirent rapidement pour ne pas se faire bouffer par les orques. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la forteresse de Morgoth de plus en plus méfiant. Ils marchèrent un peu, puis, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce et au bout de celle – ci était installé un grand et sombre trône sur lequel était assis une horrible créature bien moche. Cette chose se leva et dit d'une voix chaude, velouté et pourtant répugnante, pleine de haine, de rage et d'ironie :

-Bien le bonjour ma chère nièce. C'est une surprise de te revoir vivante. Alors tu as réussit à revenir, légèrement amoindrie d'après ce que je peux voir.

Lysbeth pencha un peu la tête de côté, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-T'es qui toi ?

-Melkor! Ton cher oncle. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

-Non !

-Gggrrrrrrr ! D'après ce que je peux voir, tu défends toujours les faibles. Tu n'as pas bien appris ta leçon. Viens auprès de moi. Je t'apprendrais à contrôler ta puissance.

Tous les elfes tremblèrent en imaginant la catastrophe si Lysbeth passait du côté sombre. Le monde serait totalement et irrémédiablement perdu. Mais cela n'était pas trop la volonté de Lysbeth qui n'aimait, mais n'aimait vraiment pas ce gros truc sombre.

-JAMAIS! C'EST PAS VRAI D'ABORD, ILS SONT PAS FAIBLES ! S'exclama la fillette outrée, un léger tremblement de terre fit bouger les lustres. Elle rajouta d'une voix haut perchée : ET PIS T'ES MÉCHANT ET T'ES MOCHE ! ET JE T'AIME PAS. Bbbbbbbeuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh!

Devant les elfes effarés, les orques terrorisés et Morgoth enragé, elle lui tira la langue et fut enveloppé d'une lueur violente et éclatante qui força tous le monde à fermer les yeux. Une onde de choc envoya balader tous le monde y compris les elfes, puis le brouillard réapparut avec une étrange odeur douce. D'un seul coup, tous les orques s'effondrèrent et s'endormirent, le dernier à partir dans les bras de Lòrien ( _Beurk mais je ne veux pas de cette horreur dans mes bras _) Bon d'accord, dans un des poubelles aux pieds de Lòrien, ( _je préfère_ ) fut Morgoth. Les elfes et l'humain se relevèrent un peu.... en fait presque assommé et se rapprochaèrent de Lysbeth qui pleurait pour ce qu'avait dit Morgoth. Finrod la prit dans ses bras et poussa Beren à prendre ce qu'ils étaient venu prendre. Beren attrapa l'une des lames de Lysbeth, il décrocha l'un des Silmarils de la couronne. Il tenta de déloger un second. Mais la lame cassa et il perdit son ouïe avec le hurlement que poussa Lysbeth :

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!! IL A CASSÉ LA DAGUE QU'OLWIR M'A OFFERT ! JE LE DIRAIS A MA MAMAN !

-Bien joué Beren ! Grogna Finrod qui se remit à consoler Lysbeth qui était inconsolable.

Beren prit le Silmaril ainsi que la lame brisé de la dague et tous s'enfuirent d'Angband. Au dehors, Finrod tenta toujours de calmer Lysbeth, mais en vain. Quand Beren s'approcha d'elle pur se faire pardonner, elle fit une crise d'hystérie et tout le Beleriand, ainsi que Valinor, le Mordor, et la Terre du Milieu furent mis au courant que Beren était méchant et qu'il avait cassé sa dague. Il fallu toute la diplomatie de Finrod, la douceur de Lùthien et le remord de Beren pour la calmer. Mais elle passa 3 jours à renifler pitoyablement. Quand ils arrivèrent à Tol Sirion, elle ne souriait toujours pas. Ils décidèrent de dormir dans la tour, mais Lysbeth ne voulait pas rester avec eux. Ils avaient déjà cassé sa belle dague que lui avait offert Olwir, qu'est – ce qu'ils allaient faire d'autre, lui casser l'autre et puis aussi casser son épée ou son arc ou même tuer Carnil ou Milui ! Et en plus ils risquaient de se faire tuer. Si les armes cassaient c'était de sa faute à elle, il fallait qu'elle parte. Ayant prit sa décision, elle ramassa toutes ses affaires et vérifia les réserves de nourritures qu'elle avait. Elle en avait suffisament pour quelques semaines, mais elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle mangerait car elle ne mangeait pas de viande rouge ou blanche, que rarement du poisson et ne connaissait pas la flore de l'époque.

Elle attendit que la nuit tombe et que les elfes se soient endormis pour partir. Elle fut encore plus silencieuse qu'à Minas Tirith quand elle était parti rejoindre l'armée des capitaines de l'Ouest. Milui la suivit sans faire le moindre bruit et sans remuer une seule fois la queue chose rare venant de lui. La lune brillait de milles feux comme pour que le garde la voit, mais rien, c'est comme si il ne la voyait plus. En Valinor, Varda et Manwë se chamaillaient renvoyant sur l'autre l'obstination de leur fille. Manwë prit la décision de parler à Finrod à travers ses rêves, mais là non plus, il ne put rien faire. Les pouvoirs de Lysbeth le bloquaient. Manwë s'énerva franchement et beugla :

-Attends que je l'ai en face de moi, je vais lui coller la fessée du millénaire à cette petite peste. Mais d'où elle tient cette obstination !

-Essaie de la comprendre, mon époux. Tenta de dire Varda en se calmant un peu. Cette dague elle y tenait énormément, non comme une arme, mais comme un cadeau. Le cadeau d'une personne qu'elle ne reverra pas avant longtemps et peut – être même jamais.

-En tout état de cause, il est trop tard pour la ramener, elle est loin maintenant. Soupira Manwë en passant la main sur son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue et par l'inquiétude.

-Elle a Milui et Carnil, elle ne risque pas grand chose. Elle peut se défendre, tu te rend compte que toute seule, elle a vaincu les pouvoirs de Morgoth.

-Tu as raison ma mie. Laissons – là se calmer et vivre sa vie. Mais je n'aime pas ça. D'habitude il y avait des guerriers avec elle et là, elle est seule.

-Ça lui fera peut – être du bien de ne pas être dépendante d'autres personnes. Laissons – la faire sa propre expérience.

Pendant ce temps à Tol Sirion dans la tour de Minas Tirith ex – Tol - in - Gaurhoth, Lysbeth observa avec angoisse le garde, Salmar craignant qu'il ne la voit et qu'il sonne l'alerte, mais il n'avait pas l'air ni de la voir, ni de l'entendre. Elle ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte, sortit suivit de Milui, referma la porte tout aussi silencieusement et descendit discrêtement les escaliers pour rejoindre Carnil et pour pouvoir s'enfuir vers le Sud sans être suivit par les elfes. Carnil galopa le plus rapidement possible, ne laissant que quelques traces sur le sol humide du défilé, mais quand ils sortirent de la passe, il ne laissa plus aucune marque. Elle poussa Carnil à courir le plus vite possible suivit par Milui qui se demandait pourquoi ils partaient sans les autres, mais obéissant, il la suivit quand même. Elle decida de suivre le fleuve, elle se trouvait sur la rive orientale et descendit tranquillement vers le Sud, ayant une très bonne avance sur ses anciens compagnons.

Quand le soleil se leva, Beren and co se réveillèrent en sursaut quand leur vénéré et vénérable chef s'exclama de sa douce voix elfique :

-QUELLE SALE GOSSE! ELLE NOUS A ENCORE FAUSSÉ COMPAGNIE.

Ils virent qu'ils n'y avait plus les affaires de l'enfant, plus l'enfant ( _logique_ ) et plus son espèce de gros chien lécheur et baveur. Ils descendirent en courant et ne purent que constater que son cheval avait disparu lui aussi. Et pour rattraper l'étalon, il fallait se réveiller tôt et ce n'était pas leur cas, car le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils repartirent vers le Sud. Beren avait trouvé les empreintes de Carnil et de Milui et ils les suivirent au galop. Mais quand eux aussi arrivèrent à la fin de la passe, ils virent avec horreur qu'il n'y avait plus d'empreintes, ils les avaient perdus. Finrod était furieux, il jura qu'il lui collerait la pire des fessées quand ils la retrouvraient. Mais il était aussi terriblement inquiet, il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle était quand même seule en plein milieu d'un monde rempli de terribles dangers. Il décida de se reposer, car il savait et les autres aussi qu'ils ne pourraient jamais la retrouver.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à manger, Lysbeth, Milui et Carnil continuaient à descendre. Ils n'avaient pas sommeil et continuèrent à chevaucher de nuit. Les animaux faisaient confiance à Lysbeth pour les prévenir au cas où il y aurait des ennemis. Mais il n'y en avait aucun. Ils voyagèrent longtemps de sorte à mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les elfes. Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain, la distance entre les deux groupes était telle que les elfes n'avaient plus une seule chance de la rattraper. Très fatiguée, Lysbeth décida de se reposer chose que Milui et Carnil lui en furent gré. Après quelques heures de repos bien mérité, ils repartirent vers le Sud. Avec un rire joyeux, elle poussa Carnil a faire une course contre Milui. Les deux animaux piquèrent un sprint sur 2 km. Après cette course, les deux animaux s'arrêtèrent tout joyeux aussi. Cependant leurs joies s'arrêtèrent quand une dizaine d'orc leur tombèrent dessus. Les Orcs leur foncèrent dessus mais à quelques mètres d'eux, ils pilèrent et tentèrent de s'enfuire mais en vain, car le sol s'ouvrit devant eux et ils tombèrent dans un gouffre sans fin et accessoirement sans fond. Quand le dernier cri s'éteignit, le gouffre se referma et ils purent reprendre leur route. Lysbeth chantonnait une chanson que Manwë lui avait appris quand elle vit des oiseaux la survoler. L'un des oiseaux se rapprocha d'elle et se posa sur son épaule. Puis il commença à chanter en choeur avec elle pour la plus grande joie de la fillette. Elle s'arrêta de chanter et lui demanda :

-Tu viens de la part de papa ?

Le rossignol siffla une réponse positive.

-Il est en colère contre moi ?

Re – sifflement de d'approbation du rossignol.

-Tu sais, si je suis partie, c'est que c'est de ma faute si les méchants ont attaqué. Alors si je suis partie c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient d'autres problèmes.

Sifflement intrigué mais Lysbeth ne répondit pas à son interrogation et reprit son chant, mais d'une voix légèrement plus chevrotante. Le rossignol ne tenta pas de forcer l'enfant à parler, mais son explication effraya ses parents. Qu'est ce qui arrivait à leur fille ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Mais ils décidèrent de regarder et de ne pas agir avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais l'enfant bien loin de l'inquiétude parentale recommença à chanter mais d'une voix claire et forte. Le voyage contiua tranquillement pour les 3 compagnons quand Lysbeth vit vers l'Est, de l'autre côté du fleuve une immense forêt. Adorant la forêt elle voulu y aller pour se protéger et pour respirer à nouveau les senteurs forestières qui lui rappelaient un certain elfe sylvestre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu qu'elle se demandait si il se souviendrait d'elle ou si il la reconnaitrait.

A suivre


	48. La forêt

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-**Louise** : Merci pour cette review écrit de façon si original. Et je reconnais que j'ai apprécié de rabattre le caquet de Morgoth.

-**Deborah-debbie-debby-deb-** : Merci de ta review et n'ait aucune crainte, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer.

-**Clem** : Moi aussi j'ai hate de revoir les membres de la communauté de l'anneau, et surtout leur réaction quand ils la verront adulte.

-**Mellyna** : Non, elle n'aura pas sa fessée du siècle enfin pas encore, en fait je ne sais même pas si elle va la recevoir. Prépare les boules quiès, ça peut toujours servir. ;)

-**Aéléa Wood** : Comme je te l'ai dit sur MSN, c'est volontaire, car je trouve qu'après un langage soutenu, ça accentue l'effet humouristique. Les moment où la langue est la plus soutenu sont les moment triste, et effrayant, car ils apporte une touche d'ancienneté et de mystère qui accentue l'effet voulu. Tu verras bientôt que ce n'est pas une crise d'adolescence. Mais je n'en dit pas plus. Bon, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

La Forêt chapitre 48

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Elle décida donc de se diriger vers cette forêt inconnue. Il leur fallu quand même toute une journée pour y arriver et décidèrent de se reposer la nuit pour y entrer de jour, se serait moins angoissant pour les animaux. Arrivée devant les premiers arbres, elle descendit de cheval, fit un pas en avant et pénétra dans cette forêt si sombre et si silencieuse. Puis avec un discrétion rare qu'elle n'aurait jamais été cru capable d'avoir, elle demanda :

-Y – A QUELQU'UN ?

Comme personne ne répondit ou que cette personne ait perdu une partie de son ouie, elle recommença pour être sûr d'être seule :

-Y – A PERSONNE ?

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse, soit il n'y avait vraiment personne, soit que cette personne était devenue sourde comme un pot et ne pouvait même plus entendre son ventre gargouiller. Et donc devant ce silence silencieux, elle dit à ses animaux :

-Zut ! Milui, Carnil, il n'y a personne. On entre quand même ?

Le warg et le cheval aussi curieux que l'enfant hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête et pénétrèrent à sa suite dans la grande forêt sombre et silencieuse ( pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore comprit ). Elle était ravi de retourner dans une forêt, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Peut – être se fera – t – elle des amis de son âge, enfin à quelques centaines d'années près. Elle trottinait devant ses animaux quand elle sentit une présence non animal dans la forêt. En face d'elle, il y avait une clairière et elle demanda à ses deux amis de l'attendre là – bas pendant qu'elle chercherait cette présence. Elle marchait depuis 10 mn quand elle sentit cette présence avec plus de force qu'auparavant. Il ou elle était tout près. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et ses sens vachement développés détectérent une créature accroupie qui regardait vers la clairière. Elle tourna autour de l'arbre pour essayer de grimper, mais elle était trop petite pour réussir à attraper la premier branche et donc se fut la branche qui l'attrapa et la mit sur une autre branche et elle put le plus silencieusement possible s'approcher de la créature qui pour sa plus grande joie était un elfe et lui demanda arrivée derrière lui :

-Vous faites quoi, monsieur ?

L'elfe fit un bond monstrueux en hurlant de peur, perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers le sol qui était bigrement bas. Il voyait déjà l'attérissage et sa dernière heure arrivée quand il se retrouva à nouveau sur la branche. On se demande comment. Il se laissa tomber sur la branche, tâtant fébrilement tout son corps pour vérifier que tous ses membres étaient à leur place. L'inventaire fait, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, se retourna et tomba face à face à 2 yeux qui luisaient dans le noir. Un coup de vent écarta un peu la frondaison des arbres et il ne vit pas un orc en face de lui, mais une petite fille qui avait l'air bien fatigué. Elle le regardait avec étonnement comme lui. Il sentait ses battements de coeur se calmer tranquillement, et lui demanda :

-Mais qui est – tu ?

-Je m'appelle Lysbeth.

-Que fais – tu ici ?

-Je me promenais avec Milui et Carnil, puis j'ai vu la forêt et j'ai voulu y aller. J'aime bien la forêt, mon papa et ma maman habite dans une forêt, c'est la Lothlòrien. Mais je me suis perdue, et je retrouve plus ma maison et puis maman et papa m'ont dit que je n'y retournerais que plus tard.

L'elfe la regardait les yeux exorbités, C'est pas tous les jours que l'ont voir une enfant aussi jeune avec des armes pareilles, un arc, une épée, 2 dagues, et une vingtaine de flèches. Mais qui sont ses parents assez inconscient pour lui mettre de telles armes entre ses mains. Les parents inconscients étaient pour l'instant en train de se retenir à ne pas sauter sur l'elfe et à ne pas le cogner contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait et Lysbeth au bout de 5 mn de blablatage innocent en eut assez de parler dans le vide et décida de partir retrouver Carnil et Milui. L'elfe la regardait descendre de l'arbre, puis se réveillant brutalement, il se mit à la suivre en lui parlant pour qu'elle lui donne ses armes, mais sans aucun résultat. Il continuait inlassablement tandis que la petite jeune fille continuait à marcher ou plutôt sautiller vers la clairière. Là en plus de Milui et Carnil, elle vit une dizaine d'elfe qui posait des questions à une autre elfe qui était à genou et qui caressait doucement la fourrure épaisse du warg. Elle se demandait ce qu'il c'était passé.

En fait, quand elle avait quitté ses animaux, ils étaient allés dans la clairière et des elfes armés leur étaient tombés dessus. Carnil avait été ravi de voir un étalon et fonça sur lui. Le cheval elfique, se mit en position de défense, mais fut plus qu'étonné, quand le cheval rohirrim lui donna des petits coups de tête pour le forcer à le suivre. Il se mit au trot, mais le jeune cheval lui se mit au galop entrainant son aîné dans une course à fond de train. Les elfes regardaient étonnés les deux chevaux qui couraient comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par une armée d'orcs. Quant à Milui, il se jeta sur un elfe qui ne put rien faire à part un pas en arrière. Il se croyait déjà mort quand il sentit une langue gluante sur le visage. Le gros animal ne faisait que cela, il le léchait. Soudain, il abandonna le visage de l'elfe, enfouissa son museau sous ses vêtements et commença à lui lécher la poitrine et le ventre. Le pauvre elfe poussait des râles de dégoût à chaque coup de langue tandis que les autres elfes les regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire, puisque l'animal n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dévorer leur camarade. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha du gros animal, rentra son arc, se mit à genou et lui caressa doucement la tête. Le drôle d'animal arrêta de lécher le corps de l'elfe, sortit son museau des vêtements, et se mit à lécher la main de l'elfe, puis enfouissa son museau entre ses mains et se mit à remuer la queue avec entrain.

Soudain, Milui sortit la tête des bras de l'elfe les oreilles aux aguets tandis que Carnil pila lui aussi les oreilles aux aguets. Les elfes se mirent en position de défense, quand ils entendirent des chants qui venaient vers eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils virent appraître devant eux une enfant qui chantonnait une chanson qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant. Dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas non plus :

-« _Promenons – nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait et comme il n'y est pas il nous mangera pas_ . »

Les deux animaux foncèrent sur elle et lui firent de gros calins tandis qu'ils voyaient un garde trottiner derrière la fillette et tenter par tous les moyens en sa possession de la convaindre de lui donner ses armes, mais en vain. L'enfant ravi de revoir les deux animaux leur fit de gros câlins et de gros bisous sous les regards un peu étonné des elfes. Après 5 mn de jeu, l'un des elfes remarqua que l'enfant était moins rapide dans ses jeux et que ses yeux avaient tendance à se fermer tous seuls. Elle arrêta soudain les jeux, s'approcha d'un arbre et s'endormit profondément en dessous. Les elfes se rapprochèrent d'elle et lui retirèrent doucement toutes ses armes. Et l'un d'entre eux qui avait l'air d'être le chef la prit dans ses bras et décida de rentrer au palais montrer l'enfant à leurs souverains. Ils chevauchaient depuis quelques heures quand leur chef poussa un drôle de couinement de stupeur en sursautant violemment. Les autres approchèrent et pouffèrent de rire en voyant l'enfant têter bienheureusement l'oreille de l'elfe en malaxant le carquois et l'autre oreille. Ils décidèrent de laisser l'enfant le faire si ça l'empêchait de bouger ou de faire trop de bruit y a pas mieux.

De temps à autre, l'un des elfes regardaient en arrière pour voir si les deux animaux étaient derrière, et ils ne lâchaient pas la petite troupe. Il leur fallu 5 heures pour arriver à destination et Lysbeth n'avait toujours pas lâché l'oreille de l'elfe signe d'une grande inquiétude chez elle. Puis enfin au moment où il allait descendre de cheval, elle lui lâcha l'oreille, entoura le cou de ses deux bras et s'endormit vraiment profondément. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cité, les elfes s'enfuirent en hurlant de terreur en voyant Milui trottiner derrière les elfes. Il aurait bien voulu aller jouer avec les enfants, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Lysbeth et puis il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard. Carnil lui était partit avec les autres chevaux et tentait de de se mesurer à eux à la course. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes du palais, celui qui portait Lysbeth ordonna :

-Tôlion, cet animal à l'air de vous apprécier alors vous allez le garder.

-Bien. Heu... Viens mon chien. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! Beurk!!!!! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces histoires là.

Le pauvre elfe après avoir demander à Milui de venir avait vu une masse baveuse lui foncer dessus et se remettre à le lécher. Mais surtout à enfouir son museau sous les vêtements et à recommencer à lui lécher la poitrine et le ventre à grands coups de langues pour le plus grand malheur de l'elfe qui poussait des râles de dégoût. Puis, il eut l'air de se lasser et sauta sur un autre elfe et lui fit la même chose. Parmis la population elfique, ce fut la débandade. Mais s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec un warg purifié, c'était courir devant lui, car lui pensait que c'était un jeu et se mettait à courir encore plus vite. Il était donc en train de courir derrière tous les elfes, quand un bébé tomba et se mit à pleurer, Milui s'approcha doucement et avec une douceur incroyable, il lui lécha le visage. Quand les larmes de l'enfant furent taries, d'un petit coup de museau, il poussa le tout petit enfant à se lever. La mère de l'enfant était terrifié et le voyait déjà transformer en pâté pour warg, mais au lieu de cela, l'enfant fit devant toute la population elfique, ses premiers pas sous la direction prudente de Milui qui le ramenait vers sa mère. Arrivé à 40 cm d'elle, Milui lâcha l'enfant et celui -ci se dandina jusqu'aux bras maternelles.

La jeune mère, avança une main tremblante vers l'animal et put lui caresser la tête. Elle ne récolta aucune morsure, mais un délicat coups de langue sur le visage. Des enfants s'approchèrent de Milui et l'un d'entre eux lui tira la queue. Milui se retourna à une vitesse foudroyante et avant que l'enfant ne puisse s'enfuir, l'attrappa dans sa gueule bardée de crocs. L'enfant fut terrifié, et Milui concidérant qu'il avait bien été puni, le relâcha. Il ne l'avait pas mordu, les elfes purent le vérifier, il n'y avait aucune trace de morsures. Mais les parents de l'enfant lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû tirer la queue du chien et qu'il l'avait puni à sa façon et qu'il ne devait pas recommencer. L'enfant le promit et recommença à jouer avec le warg mais de façon plus douce. L'animal réussit ainsi à se mettre toute la population dans la poche en 20 mn.

Pendant ce temps, le garde qui portait Lysbeth pénétra dans la salle du Trône afin de la présenter à leurs souverains. 2 des trois gardes s'agenouillèrent devant les souverains du royaume, tandis que le 3ème inclinait la tête pour les saluer ne pouvant se débarasser de son affectueux fardeau. Le roi fronça un peu les sourcils tandis que la reine avait un regard ému en voyant la silhouette qui serrait le cou de l'elfe. Celui – ci leur fit son rapport :

-Vos altesses, nous avons rencontré cette jeune enfant au – dedans de la frontière ouest et elle était accompagnée par un animal qui ressemble à un gros loup en beaucoup plus gros ainsi qu'un jeune étalon.

-Et où sont ces animaux ?

-Le cheval est avec les autres chevaux et il a l'air de faire la course avec eux.

Le roi souleva légèrement un sourcil tandis que la reine eut un léger sourire.

-Et l'autre animal ?

-Il est avec Tôlion.

-Et que fait – il ?

-Il le lèche, altesses.

-Comment ? ! S'exclama le souverain médusé.

-Il .... il le lèche, depuis qu'il nous a rencontré, il ne le lâche plus et passe son temps à le lècher.

La reine ne put se retenir et éclata d'un rire bruyant. Lysbeth sursauta violemment et se réveilla brutalement. Le rire de la reine s'arrêta d'un coup quand elle croisa deux prunelles violettes zébrées de rouge et pailletés d'or. Elle se leva lentement en tremblant de tous ses membres. Devant toutes les personnes présentes, elle ne cessait de marmonner :

-Cela ne se peut, cela ne se peut.

Elle fit un pas en avant et s'effondra de tout son corps sur le marbre blanc de la salle du trône tandis que Lysbeth plus qu'épuisée se rendormait dans les bras de l'elfe qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Le roi se précipita vers la reine évanouie sur le sol et ordonna qu'on emmène cette enfant loin de lui et de préférence au cachot pour la plus grande horreur du porteur de Lysbeth qui ne pouvait croire que son roi venait de donner un ordre aussi injuste. Mais il dut obéir, même si cela était à contre – coeur et emmena l'enfant dans un des cachots. Il chercha longtemps le cachot le plus confortable et le plus spacieux puis quand ce fut fait, il ferma la porte, monta dans sa maison et pleura de dégoût. Il ne pensait qu'à cette petite fille piègée dans un cachot sale et humide. Enfin dans son souvenir il était sale et humide, parce que maintenant, c'était plus trop le cas.

En effet, l'inconscient de Lysbeth était horrifié de voir l'endroit où elle allait dormir. Ses pouvoirs se mirent aussitôt de la partie. La première chose qu'ils firent, ce fut de protéger Lysbeth, un délicat petit plant de glycine se mit à croître de plus en plus vite et forma un magnifique treillage odorant d'où pendait d'épaisse grappes de fleurs violettes. Quand la porte fut bien bloquée, ils s'attaquèrent au lit de l'enfant, enfin lit, plutôt une planche de bois avec 4 pieds. Donc, les pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la terre et prirent racines, ensuite, ils commencèrent à pousser et devinrent 4 grands arbres qui pourtant n'atteignaient pas le plafond. Ensuite, de la vigne vierge se mit à pousser entourant les troncs des arbres, passant d'arbre en arbre, créa un grand treillage. Puis, une pluie de plumes tomba sur le treillage et forma un grand matelat moelleux retenue pas une grande toile d'araigné. Lysbeth se mit à léviter et se retrouva dormant dans ce lit beaucoup plus confortable, protégée par une épaisse couverture moelleuse et chaude. Ensuite, son inconscient décida d'améliorer le plancher, parce que de la paille, c'était pas top. En 2 secondes, il y eut un tapis de pelouse moelleuse, verte et odorante piquée de niphredil, d'elanor et de paquerettes. Ensuite, un tremblement de terre secoua le palais et une cassure apparut. L'une des parties se souleva tandis que l'autre restait à la même hauteur. Derrière la partie haute, un lac se forma et s'échappa par une petit dénivalation créant ainsi une belle cascade. En bas de celle – ci, se trouvait un trou d'une cinquantaine de cm de profondeur et de 2 m de diamètre qui se remplit rapidement et forma un petit bassin rond. Une petite rivière se mit à serpenter dans le cachot et retourna dans le lac, fonctionnant ainsi à circuit fermer. Enfin, les grilles fermant la fenêtre disparurent et la toute petite fenêtre devint une énorme porte de laquelle on pouvait sortir par des escaliers. Quand tout fut terminé, l'inconscient de l'enfant se calma et elle put véritablement dormir.

Quand le soleil commença à se lever et que Manwë termina de maudire Thingol pour avoir oser enfermer sa fille chérie dans un cachot crasseux, la reine commença à émerger sentant confusément une certaine tension dans la volonté des Valar, un petit quelque chose de négligeable ressemblant étrangement à un Vala bavant de rage. Donc la reine se réveilla doucement et tournant la tête, elle vit son époux à son chevet la regardant anxieusement. Son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur d'espoir mêlé d'amour et de soulagement. Elle lui fit un sourire et réussit à murmurer :

-Meleth nìn ?

-Oui, je suis là ma chérie. Que veux – tu, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ?

-Où est l'enfant ?

-Au cachot.

Cette phrase au demeurant toute simple, sans verbe, ni sujet acheva de réveiller de façon radical la reine qui pour la première et unique fois de sa très longue existance rugit sur son mari. Celui – ci totalement perdu devant la rage flagrante de sa douce.... heu de sa rugissante et tendre épouse. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais qu'est – ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans une telle rage. Mais en écoutant l'un des rugissements de sa femme, il comprit que cela avait à voir avec l'enfant :

-ELLE EST OÙ ?!

-Au cachot ! Répéta d'une toute petite voix le roi qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt passé un sale quart d'heure et qui pour la première fois de sa longue existence se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas parti en Valinor avec les autres.

-NON MAIS. ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!

-Mais mon amour, mon petit rossignol des bois .... ?!

-TU SAIS QUI EST CETTE ENFANT QUE TU AS JETÉ AU CACHOT ?

-Non ! D'un filet de voix tremblotant devant la colère de sa femme.

-C'est, c'est, c'est BERIAWEN ! La fille unique des Valar et TOI TU LA JÈTES AU CACHOT ?!

Le roi devint d'une belle couleur grisâtre très en accord avec la couleur plutôt rouge de son épouse qui continuait à fulminer. Totalement affolé, il se précipita vers les gardes et ordonnèrent de ramener l'enfant de toute urgence avec tout le respect dû à son rang de Valië. Les gardes en entendant cela furent terrifiés et crurent que les Valar allaient arriver dans la cité et tout détruire dans leur colère. Ils foncèrent donc dans les cachots, mais ne savaient pas où elle se trouvait car seul Linwë le garde qui l'avait enfermé savait où elle se trouvait. Ils remontèrent donc en courant, entrèrent dans sa maison et le virent affalé sur une table, des bouteilles vides et l'elfe ronflant comme un sonneur affalé dessus ayant eut son quota d'alcool. Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures avant qu'il ne sorte des vapeurs d'alcool. Il était à semi – comateux et entendait une voix douce lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille et des mains tendres le bercer. Mais plus il se réveillait, plus la voix devenait forte et plus les bercements ressemblaient plus à des secousses quand il fut bien réveillé, il remarqua que la voix qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles ressemblait bigrement à celle de son souverain, il essayait de répondre, mais il était secouer dans tous les sens et ne pouvait dire quoique se soit. Il se concentra et fit un bond en arrière pour s'échapper des mains violentes et demanda en balbutiant :

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Où est l'enfant ?

-Au cachot, pourquoi. Là où vous avez demander de jeter une enfant de 10 ans. Un cachot c'est l'endroit idéal pour une enfant innocente qui s'est perdue.

Il se remit à pleurer et pour la première fois cria sur son roi :

-Comment avez – vous put donner un ordre aussi injuste, elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Et je me demande comment je n'ai pas eut le courage de m'enfuir avec elle, elle serait protéger loin d'un monstre dénué de tout sentiment que vous êtes.

Le roi du se retenir pour ne pas gifler le garde, mais il savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Il avait tellement honte, mais surtout, il risquait de gros problèmes avec les parents de l'enfant qui s'ils savaient ce qui était arrivé à leur fille, feraient de sérieux dégâts dans son royaume. Il lui demanda d'une voix plus douce tentant de calmer l'elfe inconsolable :

-Dans quelle cachot l'avez vous mit ?

-Le dernier, le plus vaste et le plus confortable et maintenant, laissez moi dans ma honte. J'ai déshonoré ma race et ma famille en faisant cela. Pleura – t – il.

Le roi ordonna à l'un des gardes de rester afin d'empêcher Linwë de faire une grosse bêtise comme de s'ôter la vie. Le garde était stupéfié, car Linwë avait insulté le roi, l'avait couvert d'insultes et de reproches, et pourtant le roi ne s'était pas énervé. Il devait avoir raison, le garde regardait Linwë qui tentait de reprendre une bouteille d'alcool pour se prendre une autre cuite, mais le garde fut plus rapide et jeta la bouteille alors Linwë chercha dans sa maison un autre alcool, mais il ne trouva rien. Le garde lui fit à manger et lui posa des questions sur le pourquoi du comment et fut horrifié par ce que le roi avait fait. Et il raconta à Linwë la façon dont la reine avait réagit et il lui dit que c'était bien fait pour lui, on ne traitait pas une enfant aussi jeune comme un orque. Pendant ce temps, le roi suivit de certains gardes se précipitèrent vers le dernier cachot et tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte, mais en vain, quelque chose bloquait. Ils prirent des haches et cassèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent face à un mur de glycine. L'un des elfes leva sa hâche pour frapper, mais se fut lui qui fut cogné par une branche sournoise qui frappa sous la ceinture. L'elfe s'évanoui sous la douleur. Le roi était complètement perplexe, surtout qu'il entendait des rires d'enfant de l'autre côté. Quoique ces rires avaient l'air de se rapprocher. Pourtant les enfants savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans cette partie du palais. Il ne comprenait plus rien.


	49. petite mise au point

♥

♥

♥

**RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

♥

♥

♥

-**Gedauphin** : Merci, cette review me fait bien plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

♥

♥

-**Louise** : Merci, j'apprécie vraiment que toute cette fic te plaise. Mais Milui et Carnil ne sont pas des otaries, car les otaries frappent des nageoires ce que n'ont pas un warg et un cheval. Mais c'est vrai que cette idée est assez amusante. Bien, en tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre un peu moins amusant je le crains te plaise autant que les précédent.

♥

♥

-**Aéléa WoOd** : Et oui, la pauvre Lysbeth est dans un cachot, dans le bô royaume de Doriath. Mal traitée par Elu Thingol. Je reconnais que Lysbeth ferait sensation dans l'architecture d'intérieur. Tous les royaumes elfiques se battraient pour l'avoir. Bon, je sais que tu ne pourras lire cette réponse que Samedi ou au mieux vendredi soir, sachant que nous sommes mardi. Mais j'espère que cette réponse te plaira autant que le chapitre.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Maintenant que les **RARRRRRRRRRRRR** sont terminés, j'ai une petite chose à dire, comme il y a de moins en moins de personnes qui lisent Lysbeth, je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer. Mais je n'en suis pas encore là. Bien, ben bonne lecture.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Petite mise au point chapitre 49

♥

♥

♥

♥

En fait, Lysbeth se réveilla alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et que la reine insultait allègrement son époux. Elle fut réveillé par le rossignol qui l'avait accompagné. Elle se réveilla doucement et s'étira pendant bien 20 mn, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pouvait rester dans son lit, faire la grasse matinée. Elle resta une heure dans son lit, puis commençant à s'ennuyer, parce qu'elle n'avait pas Mitzy qui était resté dans son sac avec ses armes. Elle se leva de son lit, se déshabilla, détacha ses cheveux et se colla sous la cascade qui la relaxa entièrement, ensuite, elle plongea dans le bassin et joua dedans pendant plus de 2 heures, elle arrosa le rossignol qui jouait aussi en chantant de douces mélodies. Après ce bain bien long, elle se rhabilla sans remarquer que ses vêtements étaient propres et repassés ( _merci les pouvoirs sans limite d'une vali_ ). Elle laissa ses longs cheveux noirs détachés et décida de visiter la grande maison. Alors tranquillement, tandis que Thingol recherchait le cachot où elle se trouvait, elle sortit par la porte de derrière. Elle rencontra des enfants qui jouèrent avec elle pendant plus de 3 heures jusqu'au moment où ils durent rentrer mangé. Lysbeth leur fit de grands gestes de la main et repartit visiter le palais. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de tenter de fracasser la porte, Lysbeth était en train de jouer dans les couloirs, jusqu'au moment où l'un des elfes qui l'avaient rencontré dans la forêt la voit. Il l'appela et commença à courir. Lysbeth croyant à un jeu, se mit à courir en riant poursuivit par l'elfe.

Donc, tandis qu'un des gardes s'effondrait terrassé par une branche, Lysbeth se rapprochait d'eux en riant comme une petite folle. Tous les gardes et le roi cessèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent vers les rires. Et là, ils virent une petite elfe avec de longs cheveux noirs et de doux yeux violets qui courait en riant poursuivit par un elfe adulte qui tentait de la rattraper. Soudain, elle se prit le pied dans une dalle mal jointe et s'étala de tout son long. Le roi se précipita, la releva et vit plein d'écorchures sur le visage et les mains de l'enfant qui tentait désespérément de ne pas pleurer. Mais rien à faire. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et elle commença à appeler en Valarin :

-Papaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Snirf..... Mamaaaaaammm !!!

Elle s'accroupit et se mit franchement à pleurer. Elle ne marmonait qu'une seule phrase :

-Je veux rentrer à la maison !

Thingol la prit dans ses bras et la sentit trembler comme une feuille. Il tenta de la consoler, mais en vain. Il remonta vers la salle du trône tandis que la fille des Valar continuait à sangloter comme une pauvre malheureuse et s'accrochait à lui comme une noyée à une bouée. Le roi de Doriath était étouffé par l'étreinte passionné de Lysbeth qui ne voulait toujours pas le lâcher et était devenu d'une belle couleur écarlate. Les gardes qui les suivaient avaient les larmes aux yeux de voir une enfant aussi jeune dans les bras fort du roi des elfes. Après une seconde de réflexion, il décida de retourner auprès de son épouse adorée pour essayer de se racheter auprès d'elle en lui montrant que la fillette était sortit de son cachot. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et reçut une claque monstrueuse, car il avait oublié de la soigner et certaines blessures de l'enfant continuaient à saigner. Lysbeth pleurnichait de douleur, parce que d'habitude quand elle se blessait, quelqu'un lui embrassait la blessure et lui disait que ce n'était rien, alors que lui n'avait rien fait et ça continuait à la faire souffrir.

Le souverain, la joue rouge, repartit vers la salle du trône en pestant contre les femmes et leurs changements d'humeur. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, c'était les hurlements que poussaient Lysbeth, en effet, elle avait des cailloux et des gravillons enfoncés dans ses blessures, et il fallait toute la force et la douceur de Melian pour la retenir. La pauvre petite hurlait en pleurant qu'elle voulait partir, qu'elle voulait rentrer chez ses parents. Soudain elle poussa un hurlement strident et enfin se calma un peu quand la Maia eut réussit à retirer un gros gravillon qui était resté dans une plaie sur le genou de la petite Valië. Melian lui murmura avec tendresse et douceur :

-Ça va mieux Beriawen ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Beriawen, je m'appelle Lysbeth. Renifla – t – elle en frottant ses yeux rougie par les larmes.

Melian fronça un peu les sourcils et lui demanda :

-Mais tu es bien la fille de Manwë et de Varda ?

-Oui. Toujours en reniflant, puis levant les yeux vers la reine elle lui demanda : Vous me connaissez ? Pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu.

-Je suis Melian.

-Melian ?!

-Tu te rappelles de mon nom ?

-Oui, c'était le premier livre que j'ai lu en elfique. Elle réfléchit un instant puis se mit réciter sa leçon : Melian l'épouse de Thingol a créé un anneau autour de leur royaume que personne ne pouvait traverser et heuuuuuuuuuuu................ elle était de la race des Maiar. Maman m'a fait lire jusqu'à ce que je connaisse ce qu'il disait.

Melian eut une expression douloureuse en se rendant compte que l'enfant qu'elle avait devant elle n'était pas la Valië qu'elle connaissait, celle qui s'amusait à pousser Tulkas dans les lacs de rosés de Laurelìne et Telperion. Avec tristesse, elle lui demanda :

-Quel âge as – tu ?

-J'ai fêté mes 10 ans à Tol Sirion. Monsieur Finrod, monsieur Beren, monsieur Edrahil, monsieur Amandil, monsieur Eärnil, monsieur Mardil, monsieur Malduin, monsieur Ladros, monsieur Eldalië, monsieur Guilin, monsieur Elendë, monsieur Salmar me l'ont fêté, mais c'est madame Lùthien qui a fait mon gateau d'anniversaire.

-Lùthien ? Tu as vu Lùthien ?

-Oui, même que c'est l'amoureuse de monsieur Beren.

Elle eut un sourire indulgent en entendant Lysbeth parler ainsi de sa fille.

-Tu viens d'où?

-je viens d'Angpang.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Angband, pas Angpang. Et où sont les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis partie quand on est revenu à Tol Sirion.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient blessés et parce que monsieur Beren a cassé le cadeau que m'a offert Olwir.

-Ah! Et c'était quoi comme cadeau ?

-C'était une des dagues qu'il m'avait offert, monsieur Beren l'a cassé en prenant la pierre qui brille sur la couronne du grand moche, heuuuuuuuu..... Morgoth ! Mais le monsieur que vous avez tapé, il m'a prit toutes mes affaires. Vous pourriez lui demander de me les rendre parce que tonton Oromë et tonton Tulkas m'ont toujours dit que je devais toujours garder mes armes dans des pays hostiles.

-Pays hostile, pays hostile ?! C'est cela que nous sommes à tes yeux ! Demanda – t – elle horrifiée. Mais avant que Lysbeth puisse répondre, une voix forte et vachement en colère rugit :

-C'est normal non ?! Vous lui prenez ses armes, et vous la jetez au cachot comme une VULGAIRE CRIMINELLE !!!!!

Le rugissement de Manwë s'entendait de loin et toute la cité de Doriath l'entendit. Le roi et des gardes arrivèrent en courant et ils virent leur épouse et Reine à genoux suppliant les Valar de leur pardonner cette terrible erreur. Lysbeth ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix sévère sortie de nulle part la fit se refermer immédiatement :

-Et quant à toi Lysbeth ! Tu nous a désobéi délibérément. Tu savais que nous ne voulions pas que tu partes seule. Pour la peine, tu resteras cloitré ici durant un an et si tu t'avises de désobéir à nouveau, la fessée que tu recevras fera passé celle que t'a donné Gandalf POUR UNE DOUCE CARESSE !!!!! C'EST CLAIR LYSBETH!!!!

Elle sursauta violemment et murmura d'une toute petite voix, les larmes aux yeux :

-Oui, papa.

-J'espère que cela te servira de leçon. Le Beleriand est dangereux, tu ne dois jamais te promener seule. C'EST CLAIR?

-Oui, papa.

La voix disparue et la pression aussi. Lysbeth s'assit sur le sol et attendit paisiblement qu'on lui donne des ordres. Melian était désolée pour l'enfant ainsi que Thingol qui n'avait jamais eut à subir la colère de Manwë. Melian sortit de son lit et voulu la prendre dans ses bras, à ce moment, une voix forte et différente résonna dans la pièce. C'était une voix très douce:

-Ma chérie, pardonne ton père.

-Non, il a raison, et Cédric aussi avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû naître et c'est de ma faute si mon papa et ma maman sont morts. J'aurais dû mourir à leurs places.

Tous que se soient les elfes ou les Valar étaient horrifiés par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qui était assez monstrueux pour dire à une enfant qu'elle était responsable de la mort de ses parents. Lysbeth désespérée et ne voulant pas causée d'autres morts par sa simple présence s'enfuya dans les couloirs. Melian tenta de la retenir, ainsi que les autres elfes, mais elle était une véritable anguille. Elle disparut dans les couloirs sanglotant désespérément et se réfugia dans sa chambre pour pleurer tout à son aise. Son père et sa mère voulurent aller la consoler, mais rien à faire, les pouvoirs de Lysbeth les empêchaient même de s'approcher de la pièce. Manwë s'en voulait tellement, il en avait les larmes aux yeux et murmura à son épouse :

-Comment ce fait – il que nous n'avons pas remarqué cette douleur au fond d'elle ? Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse et épanouie. Comment ce fait – il que tout en elle se soit ainsi brisée ?

-Morgoth! Je pense que Morgoth a réveillé toutes les douleurs qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle – même.

Manwë soupira de douleur et tapotant à la barrière, il demanda :

-Ma petite fleur de violette, c'est moi ? C'est papa ? Laisse – moi entrer ?

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse alors se fut Varda qui s'y colla :

-Mon petit ange. Nous t'aimons tellement que ça nous fait terriblement souffrir de te voir triste. Nous voulons simplement te parler. Laisse nous entrer.

-Je t'aime ma puce, et ça m'a fait très mal de devoir te punir. Mais j'ai eut tellement peur que tu ne sois blessé ou pire. Nous t'avons attendu durant des siècles et nous ne voulons pas que cela recommence. Et surtout pas alors que ta vie ne fait que commencer. Mon petit soleil, laisse nous entrer.

La barrière de glycine s'écarta assez pour que ses parents entrent puis la barrière se referma sur eux et les elfes ne purent qu'attendre les résultats. Ce que virent les parents de Lysbeth les firent pleurer de douleur, leur coeur se sérrèrent en voyant la scène. Elle était assise dos contre le mur, les genoux replier sur sa poitrine. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et sanglotait lourdement. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers elle et la serrèrent fort contre eux. Pendant 3 jours ils lui parlèrent, creuvant l'abcès qui la blessait et la rongeait de l'intérieur, ils lui dirent que ce que son cousin avait dit était un mensonge et qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de ses parents, et qu'en fait, des centaines d'elfes et d'hommes étaient en vie grâce à elle. Pendant 3 jours elle pleura sans discontinuer, et ils la consolèrent. Pendant ces 3 jours, elle ne s'était pas reposé, n'avait rien bu, ni manger. Et quand les 3 jours furent terminé, elle sentit son coeur être comme totalement libérer et pour la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient morts, elle goûtait vraiment au bonheur qu'elle apportait aux autres. Ses parents n'auraient jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de peine, de douleur et de tristesse dans ce petit corps qu'ils aimaient tant.

Maintenant qu'elle dormait, Manwë et Varda pouvaient relâcher les sentiments qui étreignaient leurs coeurs à tous deux. Varda était tremblante de rage contre celui qui avait osé briser le coeur de leur fille et quant à Manwë, il berçait leur fille en pleurant de douleur. Quand il fut un peu calmer, parce que Varda elle n'allait pas tarder à se déchaîner, il vit avec joie les lianes qui bloquaient le passage s'écarter doucement leur permettant de partir. Mais au lieu de cela, ils restèrent tous les deux, Varda se calmant peu à peu. Ils tenaient leur fille dans leurs bras et fredonnaient une douce berceuse. Les souverains de Doriath demandèrent aux deux Valar :

-Comment va – t – elle, Altesses ?

-Elle va mieux. Mais je vais massacrer son cousin Grogna Varda encore furieuse tandis que Manwë embrassait tendrement Lysbeth qui s'accrochait à lui. Comment a – t – il osé mettre de telles horreurs dans la tête d'une petite fille de 3 ans !

-Mais je croyais qu'elle avait 10 ans, altesses ? Demanda Melian qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Comme vous l'avez compris, ce n'est pas la Beriawen que vous avez connu sur Valinor !

-Oui, car elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, et pourtant on faisait toutes les deux les pires bêtises.

-Oui, je m'en souviens et Tulkas aussi. Souffla Manwë avec un sourire triste. Varda reprit :

-Beriawen est morte, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Elle nous as expliqué avant de disparaître définitivement ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle est devenu mortelle et est morte tué par les humains de ce monde. Mais elle s'est réincarnée dans le corps de sa descendante. Lysbeth. Elle vient d'un monde différent et du troisième âge. Ne lui demandez pas ce qui c'est passé durant les âges précédents, elle ne sait rien, car dans ses études, elle n'avait pas terminé le premier âge, elle s'est arrêté à l'apparition des premiers mortels. Et sa puissance s'est accrue durant tous ces siècles. Ses parents humains sont morts quand elle avait trois ans et .....

-Son cousin lui a dit qu'elle était responsable de la mort de ses parents. Je vais le tuer.

Il se tourna vers sa femme et lui dit :

-Ma chérie, tu ne tenteras pas de me retenir !

-Non amour, car pendant que tu frapperas, je le tiendrais. Répondit Varda d'une voix encore plus froide.

-Je t'aime dit Manwë en l'embrassant tendrement. Mais je sais que nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui, car ce monde nous est inconnu.

-Si on peut faire quelque chose, on peut aimer notre petit soleil de toutes nos forces.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si fragile Murmura Manwë en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. Il se tourna vers les elfes et leur demanda :

-Je voudrais que vous la traitiez le mieux possible.

Thingol s'inclina devant les souverains de Valinor et répliqua :

-Nous la traiterons avec tout le respect dû à son rang.

-Non, c'est justement ce que je ne souhaite pas. Je veux que vous la traitiez comme une elfe normale et non comme notre fille. Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle princesse alors appelez – la Lysbeth tout simplement.

-Bien altesse! Répondit Melian en s'inclinant.

A suivre


	50. le premier jour d'école

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-**Hali1** : Merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié. Voilà la suite tant désiré.

-**Mellyna** : tu as raison, je ne dois pas voir que les reviews, mais ça me permet de savoir si elle est apprécié ou non, car comment faire des changements si personne ne me dit ce qui va et ce qui ne vas pas, hein? Mais je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé, tous ses qualificatifsmpe font rudement plaisir. Et de toute façon, Lysbeth est et sera toujours Lysbeth, mignonne, gentille et inoffensive. Moui bon, personne n'est parfait, tu comprendras cette phrase dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu vas apprécier. :)

-**Aelea WoOd** : « Rougit après le calin impromptue ». Cousine, arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Bon voilà, je poste le nouveau chapitre pour que tu puisses le lire à 9 h 00. ;)

Merci de me soutenir autant cousine, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à continuer. Je te promets cousine que je vais arrêter mais dans longtemps, mais je ne sais pas quand. Une chose, Mon nounours est un elfe bien élevé, il ne parle pas à la Tarzan, mais c'est vrai qu'il est jaloux comme un tigre. Tu le verras dans une autre de mes fics. Héhéhé !!! Bien, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Je l'ai bien allongé par rapport à ce que je voulais faire à l'origine.

-**Gedauphin**: Merci de me lire et de me soutenir. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres.

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Premier jour d'école chapitre 50

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Varda et Manwë regardèrent pour la première fois la chambre de leur fille et la trouvèrent vraiment magnifique. Elle était très grande et encore plus belle que toutes celles qu'elle avait eut auparavant. Manwë dit avec un sourire :

-Cette pièce sera dorénavant sa chambre.

-Mais ce sont les cachot ? S'exclama Thingol horrifié.

-Oui, mais c'est le seul endroit où elle se sent protéger. Et puis c'est de votre faute. Mettre un enfant dans un cachot. Gronda Varda.

-Pardon votre altesse. S'excusèrent les souverains de Doriath.

-Et veuillez à rendre aussi ses affaires parce que pour elle, vous êtes un voleur.

-Un.... un voleur?!

-Oui, un voleur. Et elle n'aime pas du tout les voleurs.

-C'est pas vrai! S'exclama Thingol encore plus horrifié. Melian décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou et lança :

-Tu vois, tu agis toujours avant de réfléchir.

-Oui. Tu as raison. Et Linwë aussi avait raison. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de sans coeur, un monstre dénué de tout sentiment.

Soudain, il eut une idée grandiose. Il salua les souverains de Valinor et fonça vers la forge et ordonna que la dague soit reforgé. Il retourna dans le cachot en courant et supplia les Valar de rester encore un peu au moins jusqu'à ce que leur fille se réveille pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle ait rêvé. Les Valar acceptèrent avec joie et devant les elfes et ses parents, apparurent d'un coup un grand lit tout à côté du petit. Le subconscient de leur fille venait encore de créer quelque chose pour encore amélioré la vie de l'enfant. Il fallut une nuit et une journée complète avant qu'elle ne se réveille toujours dans les bras de ses parents qui avaient émigré sur leur lit.

Manwë et Varda firent prendre son bain à Lysbeth qui les arrosa encore plus qu'avant pour la plus grande joie de ses parents qui riaient de ses facéties faisant sourire les elfes qui voyaient non pas les Valar, mais une famille unie. Ils firent apparaître des habits de Valinor et l'habillèrent avec soin et Varda la prenant sur ses genoux la coiffa longuement avant de tresser ses cheveux. Quand elle fut prête à sortir, ils allèrent dans la salle à manger devant les elfes qui étaient fiers de recevoir les Valar à leur table. Lysbeth s'assit avec grâce sur sa chaise et devant ses parents éblouis, elle mangea avec une grâce digne de sa mère en fait, de ses mères, Varda et Galadriel. Mais surtout, pour la première fois, il ne se passa rien, car elle ne se forçait pas à sourire, elle ne se forçait pas à empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, elle ne se forçait pas à être joyeuse pour le bonheur des autres. Pour la première fois, elle ne ressentait plus cette douleur au fond de son coeur, cette douleur qui déchirait son coeur, cette culpabilité et surtout cette envie de mourire à 9 ans. Ses parents furent tellement fiers d'elle qu'ils la serrèrent contre eux en l'embrassant sur tout le visage pour la plus grande joie de l'enfant qui pouffait de rire. Lysbeth était vraiment contente, mais elle le fut encore plus quand Thingol lui apporta son sac et surtout sa dague reforgé, encore plus belle qu'avant. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la plus grande joie du roi qui lui présenta toutes ses excuses. Lysbeth en avait cure, elle était trop contente. Après avoir bien manger, elle vit des enfants jouer à la poupée et elle demanda à ses parents :

-Papa, maman, je peux me lever de table? J'ai mangé tous mes légumes.

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire et lui donnèrent la permission d'aller jouer. Lysbeth était vraiment heureuse. Elle embrassa ses parents et partit jouer avec les autres enfants. Elle passa toute la journée à jouer avec les autres, mais passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec ses parents, car elle savait qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir retourner en Valinor et qu'elle devrait rester ici pour un an minimum comme convenue dans la punition. Un peu avant le repas, elle fit ses au revoir à ses parents qui l'embrassèrent et ils repartirent chez eux. Elle ne pleura pas du tout, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa douleur, mais dehors il pleuvait des cordes et quand elle mangea, ses pouvoirs se déchaînèrent trempant toute la population et les recouvrant de pétales d'elanor, de niphredil et de rose. Puis elle descendit dans sa chambre, le rideau de glycine se referma doucement derrière elle. Elle s'endormit profondément au son de la berceuse que lui chantaient ses parents depuis Valinor. Elle dormit comme une masse et ne se réveilla que très tard le lendemain au chant joyeux du rossignol qu'elle avait baptisé Lindë. Lysbeth ravit prit sa douche en riant et en chantant joyeusement, son chant fut entendu jusque dans la salle du trône et Thingol murmura en riant :

-La princesse est réveillée, mon aimée.

-On dirait bien. Je vais aller la chercher. Répondit Mélian avec un doux sourire.

Elle descendit au cachot et eut le choc de sa vie en voyant au bas des escaliers, un rideau de lierre qui bloquait l'entrée des cachots. Quant au garde, il avait été expédié hors de l'étage. D'autres gardes l'aidaient à se relever, il avait dû passer toute la nuit assommé sur le sol et maintenant, il se frottait le front qui s'ornait d'un magnifique bleu et d'une monstrueuse bosse. Elle appela doucement :

-Lysbeth, tu es là ?

La barrière de lierre s'ouvrit et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand elle vit que l'étage sombre et humide avait disparu et qu'à la place se trouvait une plaine verdoyante avec une mare et un verger. Une rivière serpentait dans tout l'étage partant de la chambre de Lysbeth pour arriver à un étang de bonne taille à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et ne vit qu'un mur lumineux. Elle fit demi – tour, fonça vers la salle du trône. Thingol en la voyant affolé commença à ressentir la morsure de la peur. Qu'est – ce qui était arrivé à la princesse. Elle s'était enfuie ou pire avait été agressé dans sa chambre. Melian fonça sur lui, lui attrapa la main et le tira violemment hors de la salle du trône. Les gardes ne comprenaient rien, de même que le roi qui tentait de ne pas tomber par terre. Toujours avec son royal époux qui avait l'air de pratiquer du ski nautique, elle dévala les escaliers et manqua de chuter dedans. Puis enfin après une course de 5 mn, ils arrivèrent devant les portes du cachot, le garde toujours légèrement sonné et les portes végétale. Quand il vit ses beaux cachots tout humides, froids, lugubres et ténébreux, sa mâchoire eut tendance à tomber par terre. Il demanda complètement éberlué :

-Où sont les cachots ?

-Heuuuuu...... Devant vous mon roi. Pouffa Melian quand elle vit la stupéfaction sur le visage de son noble époux qui ressemblait présentement plus à une poule qui venait de trouver un couteau qu'à un souverain elfique.

-Mais.... mais.... Balbutia – t – il son cerveau refusant toujours d'assimiler l'information.

-Les pouvoirs de la fille des Valar se sont encore manifestés. Soupira – t – elle.

-Au moins, maintenant elle a une chambre digne d'elle. Répondit Thingol avec un petit sourire qui se termina par un éclat de rire bruyant.

-Oui, tu as tout à fait raison mon aimé.

Lysbeth était en train de courir dans la plaine suivit par Milui et les enfants elfes qui s'amusaient comme des fous avec elle à tenter d'éviter de se faire baver dessus par le warg. Puis Lysbeth laissa ses jeux d'enfant et voulu visiter la cité. Melian et Thingol acceptèrent avec joie de la lui faire visiter. Milui les suivit la queue battant comme des essuies – glaces en folie. Autant les souverains marchaient avec grâce et pondération, autant Lysbeth trottinait tranquillement regardant partout sauf en face d'elle. Elle percuta 3 murs, 4 elfes et 4 portes. Elle vit 36 chandelles qui s'amusaient à tournoyer joyeusement autour d'elle. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, en fait, Lysbeth ouvrait de grands yeux devant les merveilles qu'elle voyait. Mais elle s'ennuyait de Carnil, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, alors elle demanda à Milui :

-Milui, tu ne sais pas où est Carnil ?

Les souverains la regardèrent avec les yeux ronds, et se demandaient de qui elle parlait, parce que Carnil se trouvait dans le ciel là où l'étoile s'était toujours trouvé depuis que Varda l'avait créée. Ils suivirent Lysbeth qui suivait Milui et vit un cheval noir avec une étoile sur le front et des paturons blancs apparaître devant eux. Le jeune animal avait l'air épuisé. Lysbeth lui fit de grand calins et lui dit en lui caressant les oreilles se que le cheval appréciait plus que tout au monde :

-Tu es fatigué Carnil ? Tu as dû beaucoup courir. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Le cheval ensença de la tête et partit tranquillement à l'écurie pour aller dormir et reprendre des force pour le lendemain afin de vaincre à la course tous les autres chevaux elfiques du royaume. Lysbeth regardait le jeune poulain rentrer sagement à l'écurie quand un grand elfe arriva. Il était époustouflé par le jeune étalon, car celui – ci venait de battre son propre cheval réputé pour être le plus rapide de la Terre du Milieu dans une course de vitesse. Il salua les souverains, s'approcha de Lysbeth et lui demanda :

-Il est à toi ce cheval ?

-Oui, c'est monsieur Eomer qui me l'a offert quand j'ai quitté la Terre du Milieu pour Valinor. Il s'appelle Carnìl.

-Valinor?! Tu te moques de moi petite ? Demanda l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils mécontent que cette moucheronne ose se moquer de lui.

-Non, elle ne se moque pas de vous Aranwë. Car elle se nomme Lysbeth Beriawen et il se trouve qu'elle est la fille unique des Valar. Alors même si vous ne l'aimez pas, ayez au moins un peu de respect envers elle. Dit Thingol d'un ton sec.

-Bien majesté ! Dit Aranwë honteux.

-Monsieur ? Demanda Lysbeth à l'elfe.

-Oui, princesse ? Répondit Aranwë en s'inclinant devant elle ne désirant pas avoir des problème avec les parents de l'enfant.

-Je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle princesse, Tonton Namò ne m'appelle Princesse que si j'ai fait une bêtise et après il me punit. La dernière fois, j'ai dû nettoyer le trône de tonton Namò. Alors, appelez – moi Lysbeth, c'est mon nom depuis ma naissance.

Les 3 elfes pouffèrent de rire et Aranwë lui répondit :

-D'accord, Lysbeth. Que voulais – tu me demander ?

-Pourquoi tu es triste ? Demanda – t – elle à un elfe qui sursauta surprit qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il ne montrait rien extérieurement pour ne pas que les autres éprouvent de la pitié pour lui.

-Mon... mon épouse est gravement malade, en fait, elle... elle est mourante. Il ne put se retenir et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? Répondit la fille des Valar avec un regard triste et pourtant plein d'espoir.

-Vraiment ? S'écria – t – il ravit.

Le regard d'Aranwë s'illumina de joie. Il la serra contre lui en tournant sur lui – même et en l'embrassant. Puis, il se précipita, la fillette sous le bras, vers sa maison. Lysbeth riait de se voir transporter ainsi, c'était amusant. Thingol et Melian le suivirent avec moins d'empressement mais avec quand même un immense espoir brûlant au fond de leurs yeux et de leurs coeurs. Il la déposa avec douceur près du lit de son épouse. La pauvre était fièvreuse et très pâle. Lysbeth s'approcha d'elle, la regarda avec attention. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit l'odeur de la mort tourner autour de l'elfe, mais ce n'était pas une mort naturelle, quelqu'un l'empêchait de revenir et elle savait qui c'était. Elle se tourna vers Aranwë et lui dit d'un air très grave qu'elle n'utilisait jamais pour ne pas faire peur au gens :

-Quelqu'un lui fait du mal.

-Qui par Eru, qui ?! S'exclama Aranwë fou de rage et de douleur à l'idée que quelqu'un ose s'attaquer à l'elfe de sa vie.

-Le gros moche avec les pierres qui brillent, je me rappelle jamais de son nom.

-Morgoth ?! Demanda Melian d'un ton interloqué et un peu amusé d'entendre le prince des ténèbres être qualifié de gros moche.

-Ouiiii !!! C'est lui ! Et ben c'est lui qui fait du mal à votre amoureuse. Je vais essayer de l'aider, j'aime pas Morgoth. Il est méchant.

Elle se concentra profondément et les 3 elfes furent expulsés violemment de la pièce et s'écrasèrent sur le sol tandis que la porte battait comme si une tempête avait éclaté dans la chambre. Ceux qui s'approchaient de la pièce étaient violemment rejetés et se relevaient légèrement sonné quoique certains se relevaient avec des luxations, voir même des fractures. Le roi ordonna que personne ne s'approche de la porte afin qu'il n'y ait plus de blessés. Puis, il fit poster deux gardes qui bloquèrent le couloir et accessoirement restèrent tout le temps devant avec Aranwë qui se rongeait les ongles attendant que Lysbeth revienne et lui dise que sa femme allait bien ou pire qu'elle n'avait rien pus faire et que sa tendre épouse était morte. Il se mit à pleurer n'imaginant même pas la vie sans elle. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie si elle mourrait, il la suivrait dans la mort.

Alors que Lysbeth déchaînait ses pouvoirs, un certain seigneur des ténèbres recevait un pan de toit sur la tête. Regardant tout autour de lui, il vit la terre trembler violemment, il se leva et déchaîna lui aussi ses pourvoirs pour lutter contre cette sale petite peste qu'il avait crû avoir anéantie. Dans la salle du trône de Morgoth, une lumière noire, l'aura de ce démon se télescopa joyeusement à son opposé qui entoura durant 4 jours l'enfant et l'elfe. 4 jours de lutte acharnée contre Morgoth, 4 jours durant lesquels le Thangorodhrim fut secoué par de violents tremblements de terre. 4 jours durant lesquels, la moitié des elfes prisonniers par lui purent s'enfuir et rejoindre Tol Sirion tandis que l'autre moitié rejoignait le royaume de Gondolin protégés par la puissance de Lysbeth qui se déchaînait sur tout le territoire du Beleriand.

Ses parents furent effrayés, c'est pas assez fort, je dirais plutôt épouvantés par ce que leur fille pouvait faire. Ils ne pensaient pas que sa puissance avait autant grandit, non contrôlée, elle était vraiment un danger pour le monde. Au dessus de Doriath se déchainait une tempête que personne n'avait jamais connu, d'une telle force que ceux qui étaient dehors avaient peu de chance de revenir en vie à Menegroth. Le Sirion entra en cru et balaya tout sur son passage comme tous les fleuves du Beleriand. À Gondolin, un violent orage fit trembler les elfes et les hommes qui y habitaient. Le tonnerre grondait rendant presque sourd les habitants terrorisés. La foudre frappait sans relâche les maisons, et les fontaines qui explosaient sous la charge électrique. Turgon maudissait Morgoth pour la ruine que son orage de malheur apportait.

Le roi des Noldor, Fingon se tapait la tête contre les murs. Sa cité était malmené par une tempête de sable, une tempête de sable ! Du jamais vu dans une région aussi nordique. Et en plus, elle était mêlé avec une tempête de neige. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa longue existence. Les hommes étaient frigorifiés et les elfes recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sable. Plus qu'énervé contre ce rebut de la société du nom infâme de Morgoth dit aussi Morgy, il décida de contacter télépathiquement les autres souverains afin de mettre en place une attaque contre Angband pour arrêter la folie destructrice de Morgoth. Tous répondirent présent, y compris Finrod qui observait avec horreur la tempête au – dessus de la forêt de Doriath. Il n'osait pas s'approcher de peur d'être écrasé contre un arbre. Il renvoya un message télépathique au roi des Noldor acceptant de ce lier à lui.

En mer, les effets des pouvoirs de Lysbeth se montraient sous la forme de gigantesques vagues qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Ossë et Ulmo avaient perdu le contrôle des éléments de même que Manwë qui tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle du vent en vain. Ce fut 4 jours d'angoisse pour les Valar, les elfes et toutes les créatures du Beleriand. 4 jours qui ébranlèrent la confiance de Morgoth en ses propres pouvoirs. Et pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il regretta d'être venu au monde. L'un d'entre eux devait flancher et ce ne fut pas Lysbeth. Morgoth préféra abandonner la lutte avant de recevoir tout le volcan sur sa tête. Donc au bout de 4 longues journée et 3 longues nuits durant lesquelles Morgoth perdit tous ses prisonniers et une grande partie de ses troupes qui furent écrasés comme des cafards par une chaussure, la jeune épouse se réveilla saine et sauve. Quand Morgy vit les dégats, il poussa un hurlement de rage totalement vaine, car il n'osait pas reprendre la combat contre cette sale petite......

Lysbeth quant à elle était totalement épuisée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle luttait autant contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort et elle avait libéré toute la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Recroqueviller en chien de fusil, elle s'était endormit dans les bras de l'elfe qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux en pleurant de joie. Elle lui embrassait de temps à autre le front en la remerciant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. D'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, elle appela son époux qui arriva en courant. Quand il la vit assise sur le lit, il se précipita vers elle en pleurant de joie. Mais quand il vit la jeune princesse pâle comme la mort dans les bras de sa femme, il eut peur pour elle. Il courut voir les gardes et leur demandèrent d'avertir les souverains de Doriath que la princesse avait terminé le combat.

Les souverains arrivèrent rapidement et quand ils virent l'abandon manifeste que prônait la jeune princesse, ils décidèrent de laisser les deux tourteraux ensemble et emmenèrent la princesse dans sa chambre. Toujours aussi éblouie par la transformation de la pièce, Thingol la coucha avec tendresse dans son lit, fit amener un siège et commença à la veiller. Il voulait être là à son réveil pour lui dire à quel point il était fier d'elle et que ses parents aussi devaient être fier d'elle. Mais au bout de 24 heures, il n'y avait toujours pas d'amélioration, alors son épouse prit le relai accompagnée par l'épouse d'Aranwë, Linwen. Il fallut attendre 6 jours avant qu'elle ne se réveille tellement elle était fatiguée. Puis enfin quand elle se réveilla, elle eut une très bonne surprise auprès de son lit :

-Madame Lùthien, monsieur Beren, monsieur Finrod, monsieur Edrahil, monsieur Amandil, monsieur Eärnil, monsieur Mardil, monsieur Malduin, monsieur Ladros, monsieur Eldalië, monsieur Guilin, monsieur Elendë, monsieur Salmar ! Vous êtes tous là ?! Elle cria de joie, perçant définitivement les tympants des elfes.

Elle sauta au cou de Finrod qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait 3 jour qu'ils étaient arrivés quand la tempête s'était enfin calmer. Ils avaient compris que Lysbeth était là quand ils virent Milui arriver vers eux en remuant la queue comme une jeune chiot. Tous crièrent de joie et calinèrent longtemps le jeune animal. Ensuite, ils furent amené dans les souverains de la Lothlòrien. Beren donna le Silmaril à Thingol, mais au lieu de le prendre, le roi de Doriath le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda de bien prendre soin de sa fille. Lùthien folle de joie sauta au cou de son père et lui embrassa la joue. Melian accueillit Beren avec un grand sourire et donna elle aussi sa bénédiction sa bénédiction au jeune couple. Mais ensuite, Thingol ne parla plus de toute l'entrevue, car quand il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, il recevait un coup de pied de la part de sa femme et une claque de la part de Varda le tout sous les rires de Manwë. Mais quand Lùthien lui demanda la cause de cet étrange mutisme, Melian répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Nous avons eut la visite de 2 parents légèrement remontés contre ton père.

-Qui était – ce, mère ?

-Manwë et Varda ! Ton père a eut la brillante idée d'enfermer au cachot leur fille.

-Lysbeth ?! Au cachot ?! S'exclamèrent – ils en même temps.

-Oui, elle dort, vous voulez veiller sur son sommeil, c'est ce que nous faisons depuis 3 jours. Répondit Melian avec un sourire teinté d'inquiétude.

-Avec grand plaisir mère. Dit sa fille avec un grand sourire.

Ils étaient tous descendus au cachot et avaient découvert une chambre grandiose, magnifique, époustouflante, digne de la fille des Valar. Ils étaient tous allés chercher des sièges et avaient attendus patiemment son réveil.

Lysbeth était vraiment très contente de les voir tous, mais elle craignait la colère de Finrod, elle avait déjà goûté à ses fessés et elle ne voulait pas réessayer. Mais celui – ci avait appris la punition des parents de l'enfant et considérait qu'elle avait été plus que puni. Il la serra donc contre lui et lui dit :

-On a vraiment eut peur quand tu as disparu comme cela. Heureusement, il ne t'est rien arrivé, c'est le plus important.

-Pardon monsieur Finrod. Dit – elle d'un ton tout contrit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Comme je l'ai dit, le plus important c'est que rien ne te soit arrivé. Bon il faut te donner ton bain, tu sens mauvais.

-Je vais le lui donner! S'exclama Beren.

-Ah non, c'est moi ! Renchérie Lùthien.

-Non, moi ! Dirent tous les autres en même temps.

-Honneur aux parents ! S'exclama deux voix fortes et soulagées.

-Et les oncles alors ? Rétorqua des voix que les elfes reconnurent comme appartenant aux autres Valar.

-Et les tantes ?

-C'est toujours vous qui lui faite prendre son bain. Alors pour une fois, on voudrait bien se faire. Grogna une voix que Lysbeth reconnu comme celle de Namò.

Lysbeth commença à pouffer de rire en entendant les Valar se chamailler à qui lui donnerait son bain et se fut Melian qui gagna le droit de le lui faire prendre. Quand elle sortit, Lysbeth était habillée d'une belle robe elfique tandis que Melian était trempée de la tête au pied. Les autres quand ils virent l'état de la Reine, ils éclatèrent bruyamment de rire récoltant un regard noir de Melian. L'enfant étant résolument d'humeur folâtre s'échappa des mains de la Reine, mais fut rattrapé par un Thingol tout souriant. Lysbeth se tortilla en riant, Mais le roi lui dit :

-Où vas – tu comme cela petite fugueuse ?

-Monsieur Thingol, je voudrais aller jouer. S'esclaffa – t – elle.

-Oh que non ! S'exclama Finrod. Tu te rappelles ce qu'ont dit tes parents? Tu dois bien apprendre à lire et à écrire parce que tu as de graves lacunes dans ces matières.

-Oui, monsieur Finrod. Soupira – t – elle comme un pauvre malheureuse.

Elle arrêta de gesticuler dans les bras de Thingol et les suivit paisablement jusqu'à une classe remplit de petits elfes qui devaient être beaucoup plus agé qu'elle. Et avec un grand sourire, elle comprit qu'elle irait à l'école comme les autres. Finrod avant de la laisser pour repartir dans son royaume lui dit :

-Fait moi la promesse de bien travailler, et obéit bien à Thingol et Melian d'accord ?

-Oui, monsieur Finrod.

-Allez passe une bonne journée.

Il la fit entrer dans la classe en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses. Lysbeth poussa un petit cri de protestation, mais entra avec nervosité dans la classe tandis que les autres enfants la regardaient avancer vers la maîtresse. La maîtresse, une belle elfe au long cheveux noirs, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

-Bonjours, je suis Irwen, ta maîtresse. Comment t'appelles – tu ?

-Je m'appelle Lysbeth Beriawen. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lysbeth. Répondit l'enfant poliment.

-Bonjours Lysbeth. Tu peux aller t'asseoir à une place de libre. Proposa l'institutrice avec un doux sourire.

-Oui, madame Irwen. Répondit poliment Lysbeth.

-Tu peux m'appeler maîtresse. Dit l'elfe avec un sourire.

-Oui, madame maîtresse.Dit Lysbeth qui trouvait ce nom bien étrange.

-Non, appelle moi maîtresse, tout court. Répondit l'institutrice en riant doucement.

-Oui, m.. ma..maîtr... maîtresse. Tenta Lysbeth peu habituée.

Elle avait eut un mal fou à le dire. Les autres enfants pouffaient de rire, Lysbeth ne comprenait pas l'hilarité des autres mais leur fit qu'en même un gentil sourire. Le reste du cours fut plus calme et elle se fit plein d'ami, mais surtout sa petite voisine. Lysbeth fut contente de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des lacunes en orthographe. Elle fut très contente de sa première journée. La maîtresse lui donna des devoirs à faire et elle les fit consciencieusement sous l'un des pommiers du verger de sa chambre. Puis quand elle eut terminé, elle les montra à Thingol pour qu'il les vérifie. Le roi ainsi que tous ses conseillers tentaient de ne pas pouffer de rire. En effet, ils étaient en pleine réunion pour la sécurité du royaume quand la fille des Valar était arrivée et le voyant occupé, avait attendu, attendu, attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il est pitié d'elle et qui lui dise de rentrer. Toute contente, Lysbeth lui avait apporté ses devoirs et les gardes frontières avaient eut du mal à ne pas éclaté de rire. Il avait bien vérifié et lui avait dit ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas. Puis, quand ce fut fait, il lui demanda de recommencer pour qu'il n'y ait plus de faute. Elle reprit ses devoirs avec un grand sourire et sortit tranquillement de la salle du conseil tandis que les elfes pouffaient de rire. Quand elle eut terminé de recommencer ses devoirs, elle les rapporta à Thingol qui la félicita chaudement. Ensuite, elle put retourner dans sa chambre et s'endormit comme une souche. Le lendemain, se fut Melian et non son rossignol qui la réveilla afin qu'elle ne soit pas en retard pour son deuxième jour de cours.

A suivre


	51. La lettre

RARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Pour cause de reprise difficile de cours, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire des RARRRRRRRRRRRRR. Alors je voudrais remercier toutes celles et ceux ( plutôt rare ) qui m'ont reviewé :

-**Hali1**

**-Kristaline**

**-Louise**

**-Aelea WoOd**

**-Gedauphin.**

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, vous pouvez commencer la saine lecture du nouveau chapitre de Lysbeth.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

La lettre chapitre 51

·

·

·

·

·

Quand Lysbeth alla à l'école le lendemain, elle fut heureuse de retrouver ses camarades de classe. Elle voulut s'asseoir près d'une petite elfe du nom Earenwë, mais l'enfant refusa pour la plus grande surprise de Lysbeth qui décida de s'asseoir près d'un petit elfe du nom de Thranduil. Earenwë était la fille d'un noble de la cité qui voyait d'un mauvaise oeil la présence de Lysbeth et il avait ordonné à sa fille de ne pas la cotoyer. Lysbeth était un peu triste que l'enfant n'ait pas voulu de son amitié, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un refusait son amitié. Mais la maîtresse arriva et la sortit de ses sombres pensées en demandant aux enfants de montrer leurs devoirs. Ils montrèrent tous à la maîtresse leur parchemins noircies d'écriture enfantines et maladroites. Elle les regarda tous et fut contente de leur travail à tous. Lysbeth avait appri consenscieusement ses leçons et ne fut pas pris au dépourvu quand la maîtresse l'interrogea sur les Valar et leur rôle dans le monde. Il faut dire qu'avec sa parenté, elle n'avait aucun problème pour les connaître. Mais la maîtresse fut très étonnée quand Lysbeth décrivit avec beaucoup de détail la physionomie des Valar. Quand Lysbeth eut terminé son petit exposé, elle lui demanda :

-Les seuls qui les ont déjà vu sont les souverains de ce royaume. Car ils sont déjà venu en Valinor. Alors comment se fait – il que tu connaisses le physique des Valar ?

-Je m'appelle Lysbeth Beriawen. On m'a dit que je me nommais Beriawen car mon rôle est de protéger le monde des hommes et des elfes dans le passé, le présent et le future. Mon père se nomme Manwë Sùlimo et ma mère Varda Elbereth. J'ai été puni parce que je me suis enfuie de Tol Sirion et je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le royaume de Doriath pendant un an. Soupira Lysbeth.

-Alors tu es la fille des Valar ? Demanda la maîtresse en fronçant les sourcils croyant que la fillette se moquait d'elle.

-Oui. Monsieur Thingol et madame Melian m'ont demandé de ne pas le faire, mais mon papa et ma maman m'ont dit de le faire.

-De faire quoi ? Demanda le jeune Thranduil.

-Ben d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, comme vous ne me croyez pas. Dit Lysbeth.

Elle regarda fixement le bureau de la maîtresse et soudain tout le monde entendit un aboiement bizarre. Tous se retournèrent et virent un gros chien jouer à déchirer les affaires qui se trouvaient auparavant sur le bureau. Les élèves ouvraient de grands yeux, quant à l'institutrice, elle fulminait devant les dégâts occasionnés par le chien. Thranduil pouffait de rire la bouche caché par sa main. Soudain l'institutrice prit Lysbeth par la peau du cou et l'emmena hors de la classe. La pauvre s'affola et un coup de violent envoya valdinguer l'institutrice à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle regardait horrifiée l'enfant qui tremblait comme une feuille. Elle était entourée d'un halo de lumière bleue. Soudain, la lumière devint plus puissante que jamais suivit par un tremblement de terre effrayant. Les enfants se mirent à pleurer de terreur. Lysbeth se colla contre le mur, mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à crier, les scènes de son passé lui revenant brutalement, Cédric la frappant, la faisant tomber dans les escaliers, la tenant par le col et la secouant dans tous les sens. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs, plus le tremblement de terre était violent. A la fin, plus personne ne pouvait tenir debout et les bâtiments menaçaient de s'écrouler. Les souverains de Doriath arrivèrent en courant, puis prirent l'enfant dans leur bras et la bercèrent pour essayer de la calmer. Mais elle tenait toujours ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à crier de plus en plus fort. Thingol leva les yeux vers le ciel et dit :

-Pardonnez – moi vos altesses. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il leva la main et la fit attérir brutalement sur la joue droite de l'enfant. Les cries cessèrent et elle se mit enfin à pleurer, des sanglots lourds et profonds. Les souverains la bercèrent et peu à peu les sanglots cessèrent, mais l'enfant restait accrocher à eux. Dans le silence obtenu, tous entendirent une petite voix supplier :

-S'il vous plaît, empêchez – le de me faire du mal ?

-Qui ?

-C... Cédric !

-Mais pourquoi te ferait – il du mal ?

-Parce qu'il me déteste. Il dit que c'est de ma faute si son père est partit et que c'est de ma faute si mes parents sont morts. Mais papa et maman m'ont dis que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Et bien tes parents ont raison. Rien est de ta faute. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te frapper. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire, le royaume était en danger. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Mais je te jure une chose, tant que tu resteras dans mon royaume, je l'empêcherai de venir. Et je te promets que si un jour je le trouve en face de moi, je lui donnerai une fessée tellement forte qu'il ne pourra plus s'asseoir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dit le roi avec un doux sourire.

Lysbeth lui sourit gentiment les yeux encore rempli de larmes. Soudain elle éclata de rire quand les deux souverains se mirent à la chatouiller. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et Melian lui dit :

-Nous devons repartir travailler, tu seras sage ?

-Oui, madame Melian.

-Altesse ? Demanda l'institutrice à ses souverains.

-Oui ? Répondit Thingol.

-Ses parents sont vraiment les souverains de Valinor ?

-Oui, mais vous ne devez pas traiter Lysbeth comme une princesse, mais comme une elfe comme les autres. Ce sont les ordres de ses parents. Répondit Melian de sa douce voix.

Les deux souverains partirent après un dernier sourire à Lysbeth. Puis le cours reprit et Earenwë lui demanda de venir près d'elle, mais Thranduil lui rétorqua que Lysbeth était assise près de lui et qu'elle resterait là, puisque les places une fois choisie était définitive. La petite elfe devint verte de jalousie et ne voulut plus leur parler. Lysbeth fut très étonnée et un peu désemparée, mais Thranduil la rassura en lui disant :

-Ne l'écoute pas, c'est une pimbêche, parce que son père est un cousin du roi, elle se croit meilleur que les autres.

-Mon père m'a toujours dit que ce n'est pas le sang qui dicte ce que l'on est, mais c'est ce que l'on fait de sa vie qui est important.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Les enfants, nous allons maintenant continuer par une dictée.

La journée continua plus tranquillement, les jour de ressemblaient tout en étant différents, elle s'était vraiment lié d'amitié avec les élèves de sa classe, sauf avec Earenwë qui lui en voulait d'être la fille de puissant souverains, mais suivant les conseils des autres, elle avait arrêté de s'en faire, mais continuait à tenter d'avoir son amitié. Les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines devinrent des mois amenant le mariage de Beren et de Lùthien qui partiraient ensuite pour Tol Galen en Ossiriant emportant avec eux le Silmaril de Fëanor. Mais la veille de cette inoubliable journée, Lysbeth avait trouvé Lùthien en larmes parce qu'elle ne vieillirait pas près de son homme. Ce qu'elle voulait par dessus tout au monde, vieillir et mourire avec lui. Lysbeth lui demanda :

-Vous voulez devenir une mortelle ?

-Oui, je veux vivre auprès de Beren et mourir en même temps que lui, je ne veux pas passer l'éternité à pleurer sa mort alors que je serais encore en vie.

-Attendez, je vais demander à tonton Namò.

Lùthien releva la tête, un espoir fou brûlant au fond de son coeur de de ses yeux. Puis, elle vit les yeux de l'enfant devenir vitreux, comme si elle venait de mourir, sa respiration devint presque inexistante et sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude et elle s'effondra sur le sol comme une masse. Luthìen se précipita sur elle, et l'amena sur le lit. Elle n'osait pas la quitter de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et resta donc à son chevet en lui tapotant délicatement les mains. Lùthien commença à avoir très peur, puis plus d'une heure plus tard, Lysbeth eut l'air de se réveiller et lui dit :

-Tonton Namò m'a dit que c'est vous seule qui devez demander ça et pas moi.

-Comment dois – je faire ?

-Fermez les yeux et allez vers la lumière et puis c'est tout.

-Merci Lysbeth, fille des Valar.

La jeune femme fit ce que l'enfant lui avait dit. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rapidement, elle vit la lumière blanche, elle se rapprocha et se retrouva dans une clairière, il y avait un homme grand, sage et d'une grande beauté. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait devant Mandos. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le supplia d'accepter son immortalité afin qu'elle devienne une simple mortelle. Elle le supplia durant plusieurs heures et réussit à plaider sa cause auprès de Namò. Ce dernier accepta d'un signe de tête et lui dit :

-Je me demande comment ma nièce arrive à me faire céder au moindre de ses demandes.

-Comment cela altesse ?

-Quand vous mourrez tous les deux, vous reviendrez sous formes d'elfe et vous vivrez sur Valinor jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais attention, vous pourrez jamais quittez les Terres Immortelles.

-Oh merci, Seigneur, merci pour tout.

-Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier, mais ma nièce, elle me l'a supplié de le faire pour vous et aussi pour sa soeur et son mari et plein d'autres personnes qu'elle aime beaucoup. Bon, il faut que tu repartes, Lysbeth commence à s'affoler et je n'aime pas quand ses yeux sont remplis de peur et de larmes. Dit le Vala avec un petit sourire attendri.

-Merci, merci pour tout.

-Au revoir, et à bientôt petite humaine.

Lùthien se réveilla rapidement et quand elle se regarda dans la glace, elle vit que ses oreilles pointues avaient disparu et qu'à la place se trouvaient des oreilles rondes d'humain. Alors ça y est, elle était devenu une humaine et elle ne le regrettait pas, elle ne le regretterais jamais. Le mariage fut grandiose et les parents de Lùthien virent leur seule fille partir vers un destin funeste et pourtant merveilleux. Alors désespéré, ils mirent tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour leur fille sur Lysbeth qui était assez mal à l'aise, car elle ne voulait pas rester à Doriath, mais visiter le Beleriand et tous ses royaumes elfiques. Elle laissa une certaine distance avec eux afin de ne pas leur laisser croire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'un grand respect. Les mois passèrent et l'année de punition arriva à son terme, mais pourtant Lysbeth resta à Doriath, se disant qu'elle partirait que dans quelques jours. Mais les jours devinrent des mois et les mois des années. Elle avait 15 ans maintenant et ne pouvait plus supporter de rester à Doriath près de Celeborn et de Galadriel qui ne savaient même pas qui elle était. Elle passa plus de temps à apprendre à lire et à écrire, car elle était très en avance sur toutes les autres matières, mais très en retard sur l'écriture. En effet, elle lisait très bien et écrivait très mal. Mais à la fin de cette période de confinement au fin fond de Doriath, elle écrivait parfaitement bien, et même faisait la fierté de ses professeurs et des souverains de Doriath. Elle était une jeune fille accomplie. Un journée où elle avait vraiment le cafard, elle écrivit une longue lettre à ses parents.

_Cher papa, chère maman._

_J'espère que vous allez bien, je pourrais dire que je suis heureuse, mais se serait un mensonge. Vous me manquez, je m'ennuie énormément de vous, et je suis triste que vous ne soyez pas là tous les jours. En fait, je souhaiterais revoir tout le monde, oui, c'est ce que je souhaiterai le plus au monde, rejoindre Valinor mais aussi la Terre du Milieu, revoir la communauté de l'anneau et leur famille. Est ce qu'ils ne sont pas trop inquiêt pour moi ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai vu, et qu'ils ne m'ont vu. Mais ce souhait est impossible à réaliser, je le sais, je sais que je serais un danger pour eux et je les aime beaucoup trop pour leur faire à nouveau subir cela. Cependant, je souhaiterai vraiment quitter Doriath, car il m'est de plus en plus douloureux de vivre auprès de Celeborn et de Galadriel mes parents elfiques alors qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas et me salue comme la fille des Valar et non comme leur propre fille. C'est un véritable supplice. Je souhaite que cette torture s'arrête, c'est pour cela que je souhaiterai quitter Doriath et visiter les autres royaumes elfiques ce qui me permettra de continuer mon apprentissage et de ne plus ressentir cette douleur._

_De plus, depuis que monsieur Beren et madame Lùthien sont partis à Tol Galen je me sens mal à l'aise. En effet, monsieur Thingol et madame Melian me voit comme leur fille. Mais je ne le serais jamais et ils n'arrivent pas à le comprendre et ça les fait souffrir inutilement. Je le sais, j'ai leur esprit cette douleur et cette incompréhension. Je pense que quitter Doriath est la meilleur chose à faire. En plus, monsieur Finrod pourra me servir d'escorte, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il viendra faire une visite à monsieur Thingol dans un semaine. Il pourra me faire découvrir Nargothrond, et je pourrais rencontrer plein de monde et découvrir d'autres régions et d'autres cultures. Cela serait grandement profitable à mon éducation. Vous ne pensez pas ?_

_Pourriez – vous saluer les autres de ma part, ils me manquent beaucoup aussi. Et souvent je souhaite les revoir pour jouer comme avant. Mais je sais que cette période de ma vie est du passé, je grandis et je mûris comme un fruit mûrit au soleil. Je ne suis plus une petite fille ignorante de la vie, mais comme l'a dit monsieur Beren, je deviens une jeune femme qui représente l'espoir de tous. Je vous aime de tout mon coeur. Votre fille qui vous adore. _

_Lysbeth Beraiwen._

Entouré par une dizaine de garde, elle appela Thorondor et lui demanda d'apporter la lettre à ses parents. L'aigle apparu, prit la lettre en bougonnant à qui il devait l'apporter. Lysbeth pouffa de rire et lui dit :

-Ils sont assez simple à reconnaître, ils habitent en haut d'une haute montagne appelé communément Taniquetil et règnent sur Valinor.

L'aigle eut un sursaut, puis s'envola vers l'Ouest porté par les au revoir et les souhaits de bonne chance de la fille des Valar. L'aigle fut très rapide et amena la lettre aux parents de Lysbeth qui furent émus par la tristesse et la détresse de leur fille. Ils en discutèrent longtemps puis acceptèrent sa proposition, elle ne sera pas seule et apprendra pleins de choses qui la feront mûrir tout doucement. En plein milieu du dîner, Ils apparurent et lui dirent :

-Ma petite fleur de violette, nous sommes d'accord pour que tu visites le Beleriand. Mais tu dois être accompagné obligatoirement de guerriers aguerris qui te protègerons, t'apprendrons à survivre dans le Beleriand et à perfectionner tes techniques de combats.

-D'accord papa, merci maman. Répondit Lysbeth avec un large sourire.

Les souverains de Doriath souffrirent en apprenant que la fille des Valar allait repartir. Ils tentèrent de la retenir, mais elle refusa, leur disant qu'elle voulait visiter le monde et que sa punition étant lever, elle pouvait partir. La mort dans l'âme, ils ne purent que se résigner à la voir partir. C'était vraiment dure pour eux, mais ils firent le maximum pour qu'elle soit contente de son séjour. Elle partit une semaine plus tard en compagnie de Finrod et de tous ceux qui avaient accompagné Beren dans la recherche du Silmaril. Lysbeth fit ses adieux à la cité de Doriath et aux souverains de ce royaume. Alors qu'elle serrait Melian contre elle, elle sentit un espèce de courant électrique la traverser. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, elle demanda aux souverains de Doriath avec un petit sourire mutin:

-Comment allez vous les appeler ?

-Qui ? Demandèrent les souverains de Doriath très étonnés.

-Ben vos jumeaux !

Elle regarda avec un grand sourire les deux souverains ouvrir de grands yeux, puis hurlant de joie, ils se jettèrent au cou l'un de l'autre et passèrent les 20 mn suivante à s'embrasser de joie. Ils allaient avoir d'autres enfants et les aimer avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient déjà pour eux. Elle fit un petit clin d'oeil à Melian, puis elle partit vers l'ouest et vers la cité de Nargothrond. Milui et Carnil qui avaient atteint leur taille adulte, étaient ravis de revoir Finrod et lui firent la fête durant une heure avant qu'ils ne partent. Après un ultime au revoir au royaume elfique. Lysbeth se mit près de Finrod et tous les deux discutèrent de ce qu'elle avait appris durant toute cette période. Il fut agréablement surpris quand il entendit Lysbeth parler. Elle ne parlait plus comme la petite fille qu'il avait connu, mais comme une adulte, comme la jeune femme qu'elle allait bientôt être. Ensuite, elle chanta des chants de marche que lui avait appris Aragorn et les hobbits. Les elfes écoutaient interloqués ces chants qu'elle entonnait dans une langue inconnu d'eux. La route fut longue dans ses plaines vides et pourtant joyeuse car en plus elle chantait les chants les plus joyeux de son répertoire bien fournit. Ils chevauchaient depuis bientôt 2 semaines et pour ne pas oublier son éducation, Lysbeth récitait les leçons de géographie que lui avait donné Finrod quand des orques les attaquèrent. Finrod très calme lui dit :

-Lysbeth, concentres – toi et je voudrais qu'avec le vent, tu les fasses fuir. D'accord ?

-Oui, monsieur Finrod.

Une lueur puissante l'entoura faisant piler les orques qui frémirent de terreur et............................ rien ne se passa à part des lapins qui couraient dans la plaine. Finrod ouvrit des yeux affolé, sortit son épée en catastrophe et se prépara à se battre contre des orques qui s'enfuyaient en courant et en couinant de terreur. Finrod se tourna vers Lysbeth et lui demanda en rangeant son épée :

-Crée une fleur, s'il te plait ?

Elle se concentra et devant les elfes effondrés, rien ne se passa. Elle commença à paniquer croyant qu'elle avait définitivement perdu ses pouvoirs, mais Finrod la rassura :

-Ce n'est pas grave, pendant des années, tu ne t'es pas entraîné et tes pouvoirs ont reprit le terrain que tu avais gagné. Alors avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, nous allons nous arrêter et recommencer à t'entraîner au contrôle de tes pouvoirs. Et s'il le faut, on travaillera jour et nuit. Tu as compris ?

-Oui, monsieur Finrod. Mais je pourrais dormir la nuit?

-Oui, c'était une expression, c'est tout. Répondit – il avec un sourire.

-Ouf, je commençais à être effrayé et je ne me voyais pas m'entraîner jour et nuit sans avoir le moindre repos.

Les elfes la regardaient avec des grands yeux, mais où donc était la petite fille qui avait du mal à parler et qui cumulait les fautes d'orthographe. Ils restèrent deux semaines protégés par un gros rocher et tous l'entraînèrent au maximum, puis, quand elle fut au même niveau qu'à son arrivé à Doriath, ils repartirent, mais mirent un peu de temps à sortir de la gigantesque forêt touffu et des marécages profond et humide. Mais le plus dure fut de traverser le fleuve gigantesque qui était parallèle au Sirion. Enfin, avec 2 mois de traverser très difficile des collines qui étaient recouvertes très hautes herbes, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de Nargothrond.

Les elfes fêtèrent avec joie le retour de leur roi et regardèrent avec curiosité l'adolescente qui les accompagnait. Les plus anciens avaient l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part et quant aux plus jeunes, ils la trouvaient très belle et auraient bien voulu devenir plus qu'amis avec elle. Mais quand Milui entra, ils furent effrayés car l'animal avait l'air dangereux. Un des elfes prit son arc et décrocha une flèche qui s'enfonça dans le front de l'animal le tuant sur le coup. Finrod en voyant le geste cria :

-Curufin NON !

Mais trop tard. Carnil et Lysbeth se précipitèrent sur Milui et tandis que le cheval pleurait sur son ami, Lysbeth tambourina la poitrine de l'elfe en hurlant et en pleurant :

-POURQUOI, POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ TUÉ MILUI ? VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT ! VOUS ÊTES MÉCHANT !

Le grand elfe aux cheveux noirs la regardait d'un air de plus en plus énervé, soudain il la gifla violemment et elle tomba par terre. Ses compagnons de route se précipitèrent vers Lysbeth et la relevèrent avec douceur devant les habitants de Nargothrond qui ne comprenaient pas tout. Finrod s'approcha de l'elfe, lui arracha son arc et lui dit d'une voix glaciale, tremblante de colère et de dégoût:

-Curufin, vous venez de faire la plus grosse bétise de votre misérable existence.

-Et pourquoi cela, Finrod Felagund? Dit Curufin d'un air mauvais.

-Parce que l'enfant que vous venez de frapper est la fille unique et chérie des souverains de Valinor.

-Beriawen est morte et enterrée !

-Elle est vivante, et je vais vous le prouver. Ensuite, vous quitterez mon royaume à jamais et priez Eru que ses parents ne mettent pas la main sur vous, car vous le paierez cher, les Valar n'apprécient guère que l'on frappe leur fille. Et ça, je peux vous le promettre.

Il lança un dernier regard dégoûté vers Curufin, puis alla près de Lysbeth et lui dit :

-Ma petite puce, regarde – moi. Tu pourrais le ramener, non ?

-Bah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Répondit – elle en reniflant, séchant ses larmes et en se mordant la lèvre inférieur avec un petit sourire désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grâve ma grande. Concentre – toi et tu y arriveras. Dit Finrod en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Eldalië retira la flèche du front de l'animal les larmes aux yeux. Il adorait le jeune warg et si Lysbeth n'en voulait plus, il le garderait avec joie. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, car elle aussi adorait l'animal. Il se releva, recula et laissa Lysbeth faire le reste. Une lumière puissante et éblouissante les entoura elle et le warg, puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle disparue. Tous virent Lysbeth serrer le cou du gros animal qui lui léchait tendrement le front. Curufin blanc comme un elfe qui allait se faire massacrer par des Valar furieux fit un pas en arrière monta sur son cheval et suivit de son frère, s'enfuya le plus vite possible. Finrod caressa la tête de Milui et même lui fit de gros calins. L'animal remuait la queue comme un malade et lui léchait le visage avec tendresse, il adorait le grand elfe. Il était tellement gentil. Le souverain de Nargothrond se releva et tapant sur sa cuisse, lui dit toute colère envolée:

-Milui, vient mon garçon. Tu dois avoir faim, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu ressuscites.

Le warg se releva et suivit queue frétillante le roi de Nargothrond vers la cuisine. Lysbeth trottina derrière eux elle aussi était affamée. Elle regardait le palais la bouche grande ouverte et plus d'une fois faillit se cogner contre un mur ou tomber dans les escaliers, mais à chaque fois, l'elfe qui était derrière elle la rattrapait et la retenait. Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant une grande tapisserie qui représentait une belle jeune femme avec de long cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux violet. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et derrière elle se trouvait les 2 arbres de Valinor, Laurelìn et Telperion. Lysbeth se tourna vers Finrod pour lui poser une question, mais il avait disparu et quant à l'elfe qui la suivait tout le temps, il n'était pas là non plus. Elle commença à s'affoler, puis se rappela ce que lui avait appris Aragorn pour suivre une piste, elle commença à rechercher des traces. Elle se mit à 4 pattes et chercha des indices pour retrouver l'un des deux elfes. Elle trouva pas loin de là, un poil ayant la même couleur que la fourrure de Milui. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et suivit la piste qu'elle avait trouvé et 20 mn plus tard, elle retrouva Finrod à genou qui donnait à manger à Milui.

-Ah ! Monsieur Finrod, j'ai réussit à vous retrouver. S'exclama – t – elle avec un grand sourire soulagé.

-Tu t'es perdue, Lysbeth ? Demanda le souverain étonné.

-Je me suis arrêté devant une tapisserie et puis quand j'ai voulu vous poser une question, vous aviez disparu. Alors j'ai suivi votre piste et je vous ai retrouvé. Expliqua – t – elle toute contente.

-Tu as suivi notre piste ? Répéta – t – il de plus en plus étonné.

-Oui, tonton Aragorn est un rôdeur et m'a appris à suivre une piste.

-Oh! D'accord. Tu disais que tu t'étais arrêté devant une tapisserie, laquelle ? Demanda – t – il, cherchant dans sa mémoire la tapisserie dont parlait l'enfant.

-Elle repésentait une grande dame avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux violets. Et le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il y avait les deux arbres derrière elle. Qui est – ce ?

-C'était l'ancienne Beriawen, la fille de Manwë et de Varda. Répondit Finrod avec une voix un peu chevrotante.

-Alors c'est comme cela que je serais quand ma croissante sera terminée?

-Oui ! Tu seras la plus belle de toute. Tu auras la grâce et la beauté de tes parents y comprit leur sagesse. Tu sais, ils t'aiment énormément, je n'ai jamais vu de parents aimer autant leur enfant. Tu as beaucoup de chance de les avoir.

-Oui. J'ai hâte de retourner en Valinor, mais en même temps, je voudrais visiter tout le Beleriand, aller en Hithum !

-Non, en Hithlum.

-Hithlum ?

-Oui!

-D'accord, donc je voudrais visiter l'Hithlum, et Dor – lòmir.

-Dor – lòmin !

-Oups, pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tout à l'heure, on va organiser notre voyage et on restera un mois dans chaque royaume, afin que tu apprennes les us et coutumes de chaque peuple. En même temps, tu continueras ton apprentissage de contrôle de tes pouvoirs et aussi les matières importantes. Histoire, géographie, tu apprendras à reconnaître les plantes comestibles. Je penses que tu apprendas aussi beaucoup de choses par toi – même. N'oublies pas que nous sommes là pour toi, et si tu veux un renseignement, on t'aidera du mieux possible.

-Merci! Merci beaucoup, monsieur Finrod.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est pour moi un plaisir de le faire. Et je....

-Votre altesse, des messagers des différents royaumes elfiques viennent d'arriver, ils me suivent. S'exclama un garde essoufflé.

-Bien, j'arrive. Lysbeth, tu m'attends ici ou tu viens avec moi ? Demanda le roi en se relevant.

-...............

-Lysbeth ? Demanda – t – il étonné par son silence.

-.............

-Lysbeth répond – moi ? Vraiment inquiet par ce silence et par l'air complètement indifférent de l'adolescente.

-..........

Elle regardait dans le vide, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Les messagers annoncés arrivèrent et furent comme les autres horrifiés par ce qui suivit. Finrod s'était remit à genou devant elle et la secouait doucement pour la réveiller, mais rien à faire elle était ailleur et cet ailleur n'avait pas l'air d'être joyeux. Soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche et une voix terne, sans timbre, sans émotion d'aucune sorte sortit de sa bouche :

-_L'heure des larmes et du sang approche. Les premiers nés périrons par des traîtres à leur serment. Des rois elfes, peu survivrons et le prince des Ténèbres vaincra toutes les armées unis. Seule celle qui protège p......._

-**NON** ! Rugit une voix venue de nulle part.

A suivre


	52. Le présent de Celebrimbor

**RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Hali1** :Pourquoi j'ai coupé au mauvais moment? Mmmmmmmmmmhhhh !!! Pour faire hurler les lecteurs et les faire attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre. :)

**Aelea wood** : Moi aussi je suis dègue, parce que j'adore tes reviews :( . Mais je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que le prochain te plaira aussi. Et puis calmes – toi, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Bisous.

**Gedauphin**: Merci, je suis contente que tu apprècies ce chapitre, cela me fait bien plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aussi apprècié la suite ;).

**Louise**: Prk nou les oteurs on arête au moment ou c fatidique ? Pour le plaisir malsains d'imaginer les lecteurs nous maudire nous et notre descendance pour les 3000 prochaines années :) Pour calmer ta colère envers mon humble personne, voilà le nouveau chapitre. :)

**city.hunter **: Les 51 chapitres d'un coup 0.0 ça dut être dure. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et que tu apprécies autant ma façon d'écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant.

**Mymygreenleaf** : Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies autant mon histoire. Je t'envoie le nouveau chapitre.

·

·

·

·

Maintenant que les **RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** sont terminés, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Le présent de Celebrimbor. chapitre 52

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Tous sursautèrent. Finrod se releva, fit 2 pas en arrière quand deux silhouettes apparurent d'un coup et secouèrent la jeune fille qui ne bronchait pas.

-Tu ne peux pas nous faire cela, Lysbeth! Tu ne peux pas. Pleura Manwë en serrant son seul enfant dans ses bras.

Finrod avait des difficultés à ne pas pleurer en voyant les Valar pleurer en serrant leur fille entre leur bras. Les autres ne comprenaient pas, mais Finrod comprit immédiatement.

-Si nous ne l'emmenons pas, elle partira quand même vos altesses. Dit Finrod d'une voix douce.

-Non, nous ne voulons pas la perdre de nouveau ! Pleura Varda.

-Alors, je vous fais serment sur Eru de la protéger. Et si je dois mourir dans cette tâche, alors je mourrais avec joie. Dit Finrod la main sur le coeur.

-Vous le feriez vraiment ? Demanda Varda d'une voix douce et tremblante.

-Oui, altesse ! Je le ferais ce sera pour moi un honneur de mourir pour elle ! Répondit le souverain de Nargothrond d'un ton fier.

-Merci, merci pour tout. Je sais que peux avoir confiance en vous. Et je trouve que le programme que vous aviez décidé est excellent. Quand elle reviendra, elle aura un bon contrôle de ses pouvoirs et de plus elle pourra se promener dans le Beleriand sans risque. Protégez – la bien Finrod, fils de Finarfin. Et protégez aussi Milui et Carnil, ils représentent le passé de Lysbeth et sont très important pour elle. Dit Manwë d'une voix rendu rauque par le chagrin.

-Je ferais mon possible votre altesse. Je vous le jure. Jura de nouveau l'elfe.

-Nous savons que nous pouvons avoir confiance en vous. Oh ! Et une dernière chose, vous n'auriez pas vu, Curufin par hasard ?

-Pas depuis que je l'ai chassé de mon royaume. Oh! Manwë.

Varda était en train de pouffer de rire quand elle vit la tête des elfes. Tous avaient les yeux ronds et la mâchoire trainant par terre. Lysbeth était toujours dans sa vision. Mais là, elle eut un grand sourire. Puis soudain elle se réveilla et voyant ses parents, elle leur sauta au cou en criant :

-Papa, Maman. Vous savez quoi ?

-Non, mais tu vas nous le dire tout de suite ! Ria sa mère en l'embrassant.

-Et bien, quand je rentrerai à la maison, j'aurais un amoureux et il sera très gentil.

-Ahhh ! Je suis ravi pour toi. Lança Manwë d'un air un peu froid tandis que Varda éclatait de rire devant le peu d'entraint de son époux à savoir que sa fille tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un.

-Mais je n'ai pas vu son visage, je n'ai vu que ses yeux, ils étaient bleus.

Finrod se pencha vers Varda et lui souffla :

-Pourquoi votre époux réagit de la sorte, Dame Varda ?

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas la perde au profis de quelqu'un d'autre. Il veut la garder jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et malheureusement pour Lysbeth, son père adoptif a la même vision de la chose. Le prétendant de Lysbeth devra je le crains passer par les pires épreuves avant de pouvoir l'approcher.

Finrod pouffa de rire, mais s'arrêta net quand il croisa le regard noir de Manwë. Lysbeth était accroché à lui et frottait sa tête contre le cou de son père en lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'aide des elfes. Elle savait que son père adorait quand elle faisait cela, ça le calmait. Mais bientôt, ils durent tous les deux repartir pour Valinor. Lysbeth les serra fort contre elle, puis Milui leur sauta dessus et les lécha avec la même frénésie que son père. Manwë et Varda éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, puis, après une ultime caresse à Milui, ils partirent laissant de nouveau leur fille sous la protection de Finrod. Le souverain elfique l'emmena vers les forges. Là, elle vit un elfe avec le visage noircie par la suie, les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Elle sortit une de ses serviettes et la lui donna. L'elfe avec un sourire la prit, se débarbouilla rapidement et se retrouva avec une belle serviette blanche toute noire dans les mains.

-Merci. Jeune fille. Je me nomme Celebrimbor je suis pour mon malheur le fils de Curufin.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous – même mon ami. Dit Finrod avec un sourire. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des erreurs de votre père.

-Merci, sire. Mais qui est cette jeune fille à vos côté sire?

-Je me nomme Lysbeth Beriawen.

-Bonjours damoiselle Lysbeth. Que puis – je faire pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterai que vous conceviez une armure la plus solide et la plus légère possible pour elle. Répondit Finrod avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi cela votre altesse ? Elle ne va pas aller dans une bataille quand même. Ce serait de la folie, elle est trop jeune.

-Ne croyez pas qu'elle soit sans défense, se serait une erreur. Elle a vaincu Morgoth sur son propre terrain et cela 2 fois de suite.

-C'est une Valië ?

-Oui, elle est la fille de Manwë et de Varda.

-Alors je lui ferais la plus belle et la plus puissante armure qui puisse exister sur le Beleriand.

-Merci, Celebrimbor.

-Bien, vous venez, damoiselle Lysbeth Beriawen. Je vais prendre vos mesures.

-D'accord monsieur Celebrimbor.

L'elfe forgeron lui adressa un grand sourire, et commença à lui prendre ses mesures. Ce fut aussi éprouvant pour lui que pour elle. Chatouilleuse comme elle était, elle se tortillait et éclatait de rire toutes les 5 secondes. Enfin au bout de 3 heures, aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre, ils sortirent de la pièce. Celebrimbor donna les mesures à l'un de ses assistants qui dessina l'armure pour avoir une idée en tête. Mais Celebrimbor voulait que cette armure soit la merveille des merveilles, son plus beau chef d'oeuvre. Il décida donc de tout faire tout seul. Il travailla 1 ans dessus, tandis que Lysbeth s'entraînait sans relâche pour contrôler ses pouvoirs et améliorer ses techniques de combats. Puis quand il eut terminé l'armure, il vint lui – même la lui donner. Mais quand il la vit, il poussa un soupire de découragement, Lysbeth avait encore grandis et l'armure n'allait plus lui aller.

Lysbeth était en train de s'entraîner contre Edrahil quand Celebrimbor arriva avec son armure. Lysbeth avait attendu longtemps pour la voire et tous les jours, elle demandait à Finrod, quand elle serait terminé. Mais la réponse était toujours la même :

-Je ne sais pas ma puce, Celebrimbor est le meilleur elfe – forgeron. Il mettra tout son art dedans, et ce sera un chef d'oeuvre.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir.

Et là, enfin après 1 an d'attente impatiente, il lui apportait son armure. Elle trépignait de joie, parce que son père avait été très clair, elle ne pourrait aller aider les autres que si elle avait une excellente protection. Elle se planta devant lui et fut un peu surprise de voire de la tristesse dans son regard. Il lui montra l'armure, mais au lieu d'avoir la remarque :

-Mais elle est trop petite.

Il eut la remarque :

-Mais elle est magnifique. Monsieur Finrod avait raison, c'est un véritable chef d'oeuvre.

L'armure était en mithril avec des incrustations en or. Le casque protégeait parfaitement le visage et le crâne. Il n'y avait aucun point faible à cette armure. Lysbeth demanda la permission à Finrod de l'essayer, et commença sans l'aide de Celebrimbor, à la mettre. Celui – ci tenta de la raisonner, en lui disant qu'elle ne lui irait pas, mais il fut plus que surpris en voyant Lysbeth mettre l'armure comme on met des vêtements. L'armure lui allait parfaitement bien et Lysbeth ne sentait pas son poids. Vraiment ravi, elle sauta au cou de Celebrimbor et l'assomma quand son casque entra en contact avec son nez à lui. Elle retira rapidement l'armure et le ranima avec des toutes petites tapes sur le visage. Il se réveilla quelque minutes plus tard, une Valië accrochée à son cou. Il en pleura de joie, comprenant que la fille des Valar adorait son cadeau. Lysbeth sécha les larmes de l'elfe et lui demanda gentiment :

-Pourquoi pleurez – vous Monsieur Celebrimbor ?

-Je pleure de joie. Je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas ce que j'ai fait. Souffla l'elfe à la noire chevelure.

-Mais je trouve cette armure vraiment superbe. Mon père sera ravi de voir qu'une aussi puissante et aussi belle armure me protége. Merci, merci pour tout. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

-Vous ne me devez rien princesse. C'est nous qui vous devons beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas fait que cela, princesse. J'ai créé des protections pour votre cheval et votre chien.

-C'est pas un chien, c'est un warg.

-Un warg ?

-Oui, un loup sauvage de Sauron.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Celebrimbor et Finrod horrifiés.

-Mais vous savez, il ne fera de mal à personne. Sauf si on tente de me tuer. Il est ce que mes parents appellent un warg purifié, comme son père Miel et sa mère Amaurëa. Leurs âmes ont été purifiés et le mal n'a plus d'emprise sur eux ou sur leurs descendants. Sinon vous imaginez bien que mes parents auraient réagit avant.

-Oui, vous avez raison princesse. S'exclama Celebrimbor. Je vais ramener les protections.

-D'accord, monsieur Celebrimbor, je vais ramener Carnil et Milui. S'exclama Lysbeth.

Elle partit retrouver son cheval et son warg. Elle mit un peu plus de mal à retrouver Carnìl qui continuait à faire des courses folles contre les autres chevaux, car son but ultime dans la vie était de battre Grispoil et surtout Nahar, battre à la vitesse le cheval d'Oromë le cheval le plus rapide de tous les temps. Elle fut obligé de l'appeler 4 fois de suite avant qu'il ne daigne revenir. Lysbeth tapait du pied légèrement en colère contre le cheval, enfin, elle feignait la colère contre son cheval. Carnìl baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute et suivit Lysbeth jusqu'à Celebrimbor qui les attendait depuis plus de 4 heures.

Il eut un sourire amusé quand il vit arriver Lysbeth suivit de son cheval et de son warg. Mais son sourire disparu très rapidement quand Milui lui sauta dessus et se mit à lui débarbouiller la figure à sa façon. Il tenta d'éviter les coups de langue du jeune fauve sous les rires de Finrod et de Lysbeth. La jeune fille ordonna à Milui :

-Milui vient mon grand. Monsieur Celebrimbor à un cadeau pour toi.

Le warg s'écarta de Celebrimbor, s'assit devant l'elfe et attendit le cadeau. L'elfe se releva et mit la protection sur Milui tandis que Finrod mettait celle pour Carnìl. Les deux armure étaient assez proche l'une de l'autre. Toutes les deux protégeaient le museau, le cou et le poitrail des animaux ainsi que le dos, les flancs et le ventre. Mais deux choses les différenciaient, la taille et l'armure de Carnìl lui protégeait aussi les jambes. Quand les elfes eurent terminé d'installer les armures, les deux animaux se mirent à ruer dans tous les sens. Milui se tortilla par terre pour se débarrasser de ce truc qui le gênait. Carnìl ruait comme un cheval sauvage, il se frottait le museau contre les arbres et les murs. Mais rien à faire, les protections restaient fermement accrocher à leurs corps. Les elfes regardaient les deux animaux tenter de se débarrasser de leur armure, puis après 2 heures de lutte acharnée, ils abandonnèrent. Puis rapidement, ils oublièrent qu'ils avaient une armure, car elles étaient tellement légères qu'ils ne les sentaient pas. Les elfes ravis retirèrent les protections et donnèrent aux 2 animaux la permission de repartir. Ils ne se firent pas prier et firent la course tous les deux.

1 semaine plus tard, toutes les armes étaient prêtes, il y avait suffisament de flèches pour les elfes, même il en avaient trop. Mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez. Maintenant que tout était prêt, le ravitaillement, les montures, les guerriers, ordre fut donné d'avancer vers Angband. Lysbeth en armure caché par une grande cape blanche, se trouvait directement derrière Finrod afin de réviser ses cours et accessoirement de ne pas faire de bétises. Ils chevauchaient depuis 10 jours et devaient rejoindre une autre armée plus au nord quand Lysbeth chuchota à l'oreille de Finrod:

-Monsieur Finrod?

-Oui, Lysbeth ?

-J'ai envie d'aller me soulager ! Dit – elle un peu gêné

-Oh non Lysbeth! Pfffffuuuuuuuu !!!! Pourtant je t'avais demandé si tu avais envie avant de partir, non?

-Oui, mais je n'avais pas envie à ce moment. On ne peut pas contrôler ce besoin naturel.

-Et où veux – tu aller ?

-Dans le petit bois !

-Lequel ?

-Celui – là ! Dit – elle en montrant la plaine vide.

Tous se tournèrent et là où il n'y avait que le vide, apparu un petit bois touffu. Lysbeth qui commençait à se tortiller sur Carnìl supplia Finrod d'un regard larmoyant. L'armée se retenait de rire en voyant leur roi supporter ce regard trop mignon de chaton abandonné. Il résista longtemps, 2 mn, puis en affaissant les épaules, il lui donna la permission. Elle poussa Carnìl au grand galop, puis sauta de cheval et se précipita à l'intérieur pour pouvoir se soulager sans qu'il y ait de voyeur. Puis, 5 mn plus tard, toute propre, elle remonta sur Carnìl et rejoignit l'armée. Certains elfes riaient tellement en la voyant qu'ils tombèrent de cheval. Elle avait des fleurs dans les cheveux ainsi que dans toutes les jointures de son armure. Mais surtout, elle était de nouveau suivit par un chemin de fleurs. Finrod avait comprit le message, inconsciemment, les pouvoirs de Lysbeth commençaient à lutter contre ceux de Morgoth. A nouveau.

Au bout de 2 semaines de chevauchée, ils rejoignirent enfin l'autre armée. Elle était gigantesque, composée de plusieurs centaines de milliers de soldats. Hommes, elfes et aussi des nains venant de la cité de Naugrod. Mais surtout, il y avait Curùfin qui devint d'un beau blanc laiteux quand il la vit. Il s'écarta rapidement de son chemin et baissa la tête avec humilité. La vengeance des Valar le terrorisait. Il n'osait même pas s'approcher d'elle. Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas oublié la flèche contre Milui. Ses yeux s'assombrirent devenant presque noirs tant la colère qui bouillonnait en elle était forte. La terre se mit à gronder et un orage apparu d'un seul coup, le tonnerre et les éclaires terrifiant les gens présents qui pensaient que c'était Morgoth qui les prévenaient de ne pas s'approcher plus d'Angband. Finrod réagit à tout allure et cria légèrement en colère mais surtout inquiet :

-LYSBETH BERIAWEN !!! TU TE CALMES ET MAINTENANT, C'EST CLAIR !!!

La terre se calma immédiatement, puis l'orage disparu, mais il restait encore un petit nuage gris. Sa colère avait fait place à la tristesse. Finrod la serra contre lui et murmura :

-Chuttt !!! Calmes – toi. Il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes en colère. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Oui, monsieur Finrod. Mais quand je le vois, je me rappelles ce qu'il a fait à Milui et ça m'énerve. Est – ce que je vais devenir comme Morgoth ?

-Non, ma puce. C'est normal que tu sois en colère. Mais tu pourrais devenir comme lui si tu blessais quelqu'un et tes parents seraient très tristes et très déçus.

Finrod vit une peur immense voilée son regard améthiste. Il sut qu'elle se jurait de ne jamais faire de mal à des gens innocents. Elle se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux de bien – être. Soudain elle sursauta violemment quand 2 elfes arrivèrent très en colère et rugirent :

-Comment osez – vous Finrod, appelez cette fille Beriawen ?

-Fingon, Turgon ! Calmez – vous. Et sachez que cette enfant se nomme Lysbeth Beriawen fille unique et adorée des Valar.

-Beriawen est morte! Hurla Fingon les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle est revenue, au quatrième âge.

-Vous voulez dire que cette enfant vient du futur ? Demanda Turgon qui se demandait si l'elfe en face de lui n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

-Oui !

-Mais c'... Commença Fingon encore plus furieux.

-Demandez à Thingol, il a eut la visite des Valar et ils n'étaient pas content. Et demandez aussi à Curufin. Demandez – lui ce qu'il risque si les Valar l'attrapent ?

-Monsieur Finrod, pourquoi les deux monsieurs sont en colère?

-PARCE QU'ILS SONT IDIOTS !!! Rugit une voix puissante.

-PAPA !!!!

-Oups !!! Ricanna Finrod. Je crois qu'il y en a 2 qui vont avoir des problèmes.

Un vent violent balaya la plaine terrifiant l'armée qui se demandait d'où venait cette voix qui avait l'air en colère. Les 2 elfes blêmirent et dirent d'une voix pleine d'humilité et de stupéfaction :

-Veuillez nous excuser votre altesse.

-Ce n'est pas envers moi que vos excuses devraient être dirigées, mais vers ma fille et vers Finrod. Vous les avez insultés.

-Veuillez nous excuser princesse. Pardonnez – nous Finrod. Répliquèrent les deux souverains honteux.

-C'est déjà oublié, j'ai eut la même réaction quand j'ai découvert son identité.

-Vous savez messieurs, je m'appelle Lysbeth, on ne m'appelle princesse que lorque j'ai fait une bêtise.

Les elfes pouffèrent de rire, mais Curùfin frolait l'évanouissement attendant son châtiment qui risquait d'être terrible :

-Curufin. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous reprocher.

-Glups !!!

-Vous avez GIFLÉ ma fille. ABATTU son warg. Je ne peux vous pardonner aussi facilement que cela. Sachez que votre fils est très aimé par ma fille et vous pouvez la bénir, car elle ne veut pas votre mort. Mais elle souhaite que vous soyez puni.

-B... bi... bien ! Votre Altesse Balbutia l'elfe.

-Vous devrez rester avec elle tout le temps et supporter sa conversation. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la Terre du Milieu.

Curufin se dit un instant, c'est pas terrible comme punition et il ne vit pas le sourire ravi de la fille des Valar qui allait se venger à sa façon. Mais il commença à déchanter au bout de la 3 ème heures, car une fois lancée, Lysbeth ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, seul le sommeil pouvait l'arrêter et encore, il la retrouvait au pays des rêves continuant à blablater. Au bout de 3 jours, il frôlait la dépression nerveuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'écarter de Lysbeth sans ressentir d'horribles migraines. Finrod pouffait de rire devant l'air malheureux de l'elfe. Puis au bout de la deuxième semaines, elle arrêta enfin de parler. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle commença à chanter. Curufin était parfaitement ZEN. Il était au delà de la souffrance morale, il était loin de tout, il ne ressentait plus la douleur de ses oreilles, ni les centaines de petites Lysbeth qui couraient joyeusements dans son cerveaux et s'amusaient à se cogner contre les paroies de son crâne. Au moins, il était en train d'apprendre quelque chose, la patience. Cette qualité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, jamais eut, il commençait enfin à l'acquérir. Au bout de la quatrième semaine de chevauchée, il commençait enfin à fondre pour elle. ( il était temps) Il était prêt à mourir pour elle. S'il n'était toujours pas accepté par Carnìl et Lysbeth, au moins était – il toléré.

A suivre


	53. La dérouillée de Morgoth

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-**mymygreanleaf** : Tu voudrais être la mère de Lysbeth ?! Heu... C'est Varda qui l'ai, quoique avoir Manwê comme mari, ça doit – être plutôt cool . J'espère que tu vas apprécié autant ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

-**Hali1** : Merci, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre physiquement , mais mentalement et j'ai bien rie en écrivant cette partie. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. :)

-**Aventurine** : Je sais, qu'elle ne chane pas beaucoup, mais je ne voulais pas que le changement soit trop brutale, mais la, ça va changer, enfin j'espère que ça se verra . Ben pour son retour, tu verra ;)

-**Gedauphin**: merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aime cette fic et Lysbeth. J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant.

-**Aelea WoOd** : je suis contente que tu ai apprécié la punition de Curufin, j'imaginais sa tête à la fin de la semaine, frôlant la dépression hihihihi!!! Je n'ai pas user tous les perso du silm, car les autres ne faisaient pas avancer mon récit. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

-**louise** : Ah ! Là, tu vas voire, je ne te donnerai aucun éléments qui te mettrons sur la vois, car ils sont tous déjà dans les chapitres précédents :) J'espère en tout cas que la suite va te plaire.

·

·

·

·

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminé, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :D.

·

·

·

·

La dérouillée de Morgoth chapitre 53

·

·

·

·

·

Mais tout changea quand 3 mois après avoir quitté Nargothrond, ils furent attaqués par une horde d'orques alors qu'ils avançaient dans le défilé qui menait à Angband, après Tol Sirion. Alors que Lysbeth se défendait comme un beau diable, massacrant et étripant de tous côtés, Une flèche fonça sur elle. N'écoutant que son courage et oubliant que Lysbeth était parfaitement protégé, Curufin s'interposa et reçu la flèche en pleine poitrine. Lysbeth descendit de Carnìl et demanda au mourant :

-Pourquoi avez – vous fait cela?

-Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai mérité. Je vous ai frappé et j'ai contribué à la chute des Noldor. C'est tout ce que je mérite. Je donnerai tout pour ne pas avoir fait ce maudit serment. Pardonnez – moi princesse. Aidez – moi à libérer mon âme que je meurs l'esprit en paix.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il vit de grosses larmes couler le long de la joue de l'enfant sacrée. Il leva difficilement un bras et délicatement sécha les larmes de l'adolescente.

-Ne pleurez pas sur moi, princesse. Je n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

-Ne dite pas de bêtises Curùfin, fils de Fëanor. Personne ne mérite un tel châtiment, ni vous ni personne d'autre. Reprenez – vous et changer votre destin. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous libérer de ce serment, car il a été fait au nom d'Eru et lui seul peut vous en libérer.

Curùfin eut un sourire triste et ferma les yeux afin de laisser son âme se libérer de son corps meurtri. Mais Lysbeth n'avait pas terminé de parler. Elle lui dit avec un grande douceur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux :

-Je sais que vous vous en voulez pour ce que vous m'avez fait et pour ce que vous avez fait à Milui. Je ne suis pas rancunière, c'est un défaut que je ne possède pas. Vous en vouloir me fait plus de mal qu'à vous. Alors je vous pardonne et je souhaite que vous vous pardonniez aussi.

-Merci princesse. Je peux enfin partir l'âme libérée.

Il referma à nouveau les yeux et poussa un profond soupire et se tint prêt à mourir. Mais il fut un peu étonné quand il entendit Lysbeth rire :

-Voyons Curùfin, ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir. Nous devrions plutôt combattre. Je ne pense pas que Milui et Carnìl puissent retenir plus longtemps les orques.

Plus qu'étonné, il commença à tâter son corps et fut surpris de ne sentir aucune blessure, ni aucune humidité preuve d'un saignement quelconque. Il s'assit, et regarda dans les yeux la fille des Valar qui continuait à rire. Il mit un genou à terre, une main sur le coeur et fit serment d'allégeance :

-Princesse Lysbeth fille de Manwë Sùlimo et de Varda Elbereth, je jure sur ma vie de vous servir, de donner ma vie pour la vôtre, et cela jusqu'à votre départ pour les Terres Immortelles.

-J'accepte votre serment Curùfin fils de Fëanor. Puissiez – vous racheter vos erreurs de la sorte.

Curùfin se releva, salua Lysbeth, tira son épée et attaqua violemment les orques qui osaient s'approcher d'eux et surtout de Lysbeth qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas une pauvre jeune fille inoffensive. Pendant qu'ils trucidaient les orques, Carnìl les piétinaient sans remords tandis que Milui les égorgeait frénétiquement. Tous les 4 faisaient table rase autour d'eux. Curùfin montrait à tous qu'il était le digne descendant de la lignée de Finwë et de Fëanor. Milui prouvait lui que les elfes avaient raison, il était dangereux envers ses ennemis et ceux de Lysbeth. Carnìl montrait à tous qu'il n'était pas que bon en course, il était aussi sauvage que le pays d'où il venait, fier et intrépide. Quant à Lysbeth, ses amis comme ses ennemis voyaient qu'elle n'était pas si inoffensive que cela. Qu'elle était même dangereuse et que les cours de Legolas, d'Aragorn, d'Haldir, de Finrod et de Tulkas avaient porté leurs fruits et qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans problème dans une bataille. Au bout de 2 heures, les orques furent définitivement écrasés. Les cris de victoire résonnaient dans le défilé prouvant à Morgoth que ses troupes venaient de se faire laminer par les troupes unis des elfes, des hommes et des nains. Quand Lysbeth et ses 3 amis arrivèrent, ils furent acclamés par l'armée au grand complet. Mais Cùrufin refusa les honneurs trouvant qu'il ne les méritait toujours pas. Il trouvait qu'il ne méritait que la haine et le mépris des autres.

Après ce petit intermède, l'armée repartit vers le Nord et vers Angband. Là – bas, ils rejoignirent une autre armée, celle des frères de Curùfin. Ils furent très surpris quand ils virent leur frère tout sucre et tout miel avec une adolescente de 16 ans armée jusqu'aux dents. La tension était palpable entre les armées, la colère grondait, mais pour ne pas froisser la fille des Valar, ils retenaient tous leurs hormones, et leurs sentiments agressifs. Ils restèrent une nuit de l'autre côté des collines afin de reprendre des forces après le long voyage qu'ils avaient fait. Le lendemain, tous se positionnèrent autour d'Angband. Les rois étaient devant comme à leurs habitudes. Soudain, Lysbeth s'avança et se tint devant toute l'armée. Tous les soldats qu'ils soient ennemis ou alliés regardaient cette jeune fille qui défiait ouvertement la puissance de Morgoth. Elle retira la cape qui la cachait et tous virent la magnificence de l'armure qui la protégeait, elle brillait, non, étincelait de mille feux au soleil levant comme un joyau qui étincelle à la lumière du jour naissant . Elle prit une grande respiration, puis levant les bras vers le ciel, elle se mit à psalmodier :

-_La terre tremblera, l'eau inondera, le vent soufflera, l'orage grondera et le mal périra. Des éléments déchaînés, ma colère n'en sera que plus grande et le mal ne s'en relèvera pas. _

Comme durant la bataille des portes Noires, les éléments se déchaînèrent preuve qu'elle contrôlait à présent parfaitement ses pouvoirs. La Terre en tremblant mis à bas les portes d'Angband, puis un mur d'eau balaya le peu d'orque qui restait devant Angband. Ensuite, un vent violent tenta de pénétrer dans la forteresse, mais ne put s'enfoncer profondément, épargnant ainsi une grande partie du reste de la forteresse. L'orage fut tout aussi violent que son homologue des portes noires et noya les parties inférieurs de la forteresse tuant de nombreux orques. Puis quand elle eut terminé de lâcher sa puissance, les armées elfiques, naines et humaines chargèrent. Morgoth lâcha ses dragons, ainsi que ses Balrog et le peu d'orques qui lui restaient. La bataille fut sanglante, elle dura 2 longues journées et même avec l'appui non négligeable de Lysbeth, les elfes eurent du mal à vaincre. Les Balrog qui eurent à faire à Lysbeth se heurtèrent à la colère de la jeune femme qui se souvenait parfaitement du monstre qui avait fait tomber Gandalf dans les mines de la Moria. Lysbeth restait près des souverains elfiques et sauva la vie de Fingon quand celui – ci fut prit à partit par des Balrogs, elle se déchaîna contre Gothmog et devant les elfes effarés, le réduisit en une masse tremblotante et gélatineuse qui fit s'arrêter les attaques. La terreurs commença à changer de camps, et les balrogs reculaient devant le regard noir de la jeune Valië fulminante. Mais elle n'en avait pas terminé avec eux. Elle les foudroya sur place en créant un gigantesque orage qui les terrassait les uns après les autres. Elle en tua un qui fut embroché par son épée Beriawen qui avait grandis comme sa propriétaire. Au bout du cinquième Balrog et du troisième dragon qui fut terrassé au début du troisième jour, Morgoth ordonna le retrait de ses troupes si malmenées et la bataille qui aurait dû être un fiasco complet pour les elfes, le fut pour Morgoth. Il utilisa toute la puissance qu'il avait pour repousser ceux de Lysbeth et heureusement pour lui, mais malheurement pour elle, il réussit et il se cloîtra au fin fond d'Angband tremblant de rage et de peur regardant la dizaine de soldats qui lui restait. Lysbeth était épuisée et elle s'endormit profondément dans les bras de Finrod qui commença à la veiller comme Curùfin. Les deux elfes chouchoutaient la jeune Valië, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux qui avait vu une grande amitiée grandir entre eux. Elle se réveilla le lendemain toute moulue après le combat épuisant qu'elle avait dû faire contre les armées et les pouvoirs de Morgoth. Elle passa 20 mn à s'étirer sur sa couchette sous les rires de ses deux gardiens qui lui préparèrent son déjeuné et lui massèrent ses muscles meurtris et endoloris pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Après se doux réveille, elle eut l'immense joie de voir ses parents qui l'attendaient devant sa tente. Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta au cou de ses parents.

-PAPA, MAMAN !!! Vous voir ici remplie mon âme de joie et de bonheur.

-Ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi. Tu as fait des progrès immenses et à présent, tu peux retourner en Valinor et dans ton époque. Dit sa mère avec un sourire immense aux lèvres.

-Ma petite fleur de violette, tout le monde t'attend avec impatience là – bas mon ange.

-Papa, je peux leur dire au revoir ? Demanda – t – elle avec un petit air triste sur le visage.

-Mais bien sûr ma puce.

Lysbeth serra Curùfin, Finrod et tous ceux qui avaient participé à la quête du Silmaril. Tous pleuraient de la voir repartir vers son pays d'origine. Milui et Carnìl comme s'ils sentaient que le moment du départ était arrivé, dirent à leur façon au revoir à leurs amis, Milui lécha tendrement le visage de ses amis et Carnil frotta doucement sa tête sur leur visage. Puis, après ses adieux déchirants pour tout le monde, Lysbeth remonta sur Carnìl et Milui se mit à ses côtés. Manwë avec un doux sourire lui dit :

-Ma chérie, tu dois refaire ce que tu as fait pour venir ici, mais en demandant de rentrer à la maison.

-D'accord papa.

Elle prit son sac, fouilla dedans et devant les elfes effarés, elle sortit l'un des Silmarils de Fëanor. Il brillait de milles feux montrant à tous la beauté de ce bijou sans prix. Elle ferma les yeux, et dit :

-Je voudrais tellement que tous les 3 on rentre à la maison.

Une lumière aveuglante sortit du Silmaril et ébloui toute l'armée. Quand ils purent rouvrir les yeux, ils ne virent plus rien. Lysbeth, l'enfant qui les faisait tellement rire qu'ils aimaient tous à la folie avait disparu, ainsi que ses deux animaux si affectueux. Finrod se mit à pleurer et fut consolé par Curùfin qui lui dit avec une gentillesse sincère qu'il n'avait jamais montré auparavant:

-Nous savons où elle se trouve, nous n'avons rien à craindre pour elle. Là où elle est, elle est en sécurité. Et peut – être que nous la reverrons si nous avons l'opportunité de retourner en Valinor. Mais je n'aurais cru qu'elle avait un des silmarils de mon père. Finrod, pourriez – vous nous aider et supplier Eru de briser le serment qui nous lie à lui ? Je voudrais que la paix règne définitivement entre les eldar.

Finrod sécha ses larmes et en lui souriant, lui dit :

-Nous ferons le maximum...

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant le port d'Alqualondë. Elle fit faire demi – tour à Carnìl et fonça vers Valmar à toute vitesse. Le cheval galopait le plus vite possible, voulant vraiment revoir les plaines de Valinor. Les elfes qu'ils croisaient, hurlaient de joie en voyant que leur petite puce qui avait bien grandi et embelli, était de retour. Elle poussa son cheval vers la maison de ses parents, ceux – ci l'attendaient impatiemment devant leur palais. Arrivée devant eux, elle leur sauta au cou et Manwë heureux que sa fille soit de retour chez eux la fit tournoyer dans les airs pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde. Tous les Valar l'attendaient aussi et tous eurent la joie de la serrer dans leurs bras. Manwë et Varda ordonnèrent que l'on prépare une fête grandiose en l'honneur du retour en Valinor de leur fille. Mais quand Manwë voulu lui faire prendre un bain comme quand elle était petite, il fut jeté hors de la salle de bain par son épouse qui poussait de hauts cris. Tout ce que le souverain comprit fut:

-Espèce de voyeur, pervers ! Notre fille n'a plus 5 ans, c'est une femme maintenant et seul son époux pourra la voir nue et personne d'autre et encore moins son père.

Manwë dût attendre plus de deux heures avant que sa fille et sa femme ne sortent de la salle de bain. Il était paisiblement en train de lire un livre que Lysbeth avait toujours adoré quand il entendit un toussotement derrière lui. Il se leva, se retourna et sa mâchoire inférieur tomba par terre. Lysbeth, sa petite puce, sa petite fleur de violette était devenue une femme et une très belle femme, une trop belle femme. Mais où donc était passé sa toute petite fille. Elle était tellement belle. Elle avait la beauté de sa mère, mais sa noire chevelure et sa sagesse encore peu développé venait de son côté.

Elle portait une longue robe qui sublimait les formes arrondies de sa princesse. La robe avait de longues manches pagode qui tombaient élégament. La robe avait un corsage bleu pâle avec de fines et délicates broderies bleus azur au col et aux poignets. Sur sa poitrine s'étalait de délicates fleurs qui rappelaient celle de Laurelin. La jupe était d'un blanc virginal brodé de motif floraux en fils d'or et d'argent. Elle portait cette robe avec la grâce d'une Valië, la grâce hérité de ses deux parents. Sa taille était serrée par une large ceinture argenté qui lui donnait un aspect de fleur fragile qu'elle n'était pas ou plutôt qu'elle n'était plus. Manwë les larmes aux yeux posa sur la tête de sa fille le diadème que les Noldor venaient juste de terminer pour la jeune Valië. C'était plusieurs liens de mithril et ithildìn tressés finement, formant un treillage complexe et magnifique prouvant toute la dextérité des elfes. Et au centre de ce lien, était serti le Silmaril qu'elle avait trouvé. Puis Manwë lui demanda de les attendre, le temps qu'ils aillent se changer. Lysbeth s'assit sur le bord de son lit et attendit le retour de ses parents. Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard. Sa mère portait une longue robe comme celle de Lysbeth mais toute blanche avec de délicate broderie en or et en ithildìn. Elle portait la couronne qui rappelait aux autres son statut de reine des Valar. Elle portait un anneau d'or sur la main droite et quelques bracelets fait de la même matière noble. Sur sa poitrine reposait un pendentif qui représentait les deux arbres de Valinor. Manwë, lui, portait une tunique bleu azur richement brodé de fils blanc, de fils d'argent et d'or. Sur la tunique du roi, était cousu des pierres précieuses et des perles. Sur sa tête était posé la couronne de Valinor.

En voyant ses parents si bien vêtu, Lysbeth sortit sa boîte à bijoux et mit le pendentif qu'Haldir lui avait offert pour ses 5 ans. Enfin prête, elle suivit ses parents vers l'extérieur du palais, la tête haute, les pas lents et gracieux. Tous les 3 sortirent dans un silence respectueux éclairé par la lumière puissante des deux arbres. Tous les elfes et les Valar s'agenouillèrent devant eux reconnaissant la puissance de la famille royale de Valinor. Soudain, tous sentirent une grande puissance les forcer à se relever ce qu'ils firent tous dans un parfait ensemble. Là Lysbeth put les voir et fut très heureuse en voyant les visages souriant de Finrod, de la communauté du Silmaril, de Curùfin, de Fingon et de Turgon. Elle leur adressa son plus beau sourire. Les elfes à qui s'adressaient ce sourire furent plus que joyeux. Mais Finrod osa murmurer :

-Elle est belle.

Il reçut une grosse claque de la part d'Amarië son épouse, le tout sous le rire cristallin de la jeune Valië qui serra quand même tous ses amis contre son coeur pour leur plus grande joie. La famille royale alla s'asseoir à leur place légèrement en hauteur à la table des Valar, puis tous les autres allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et attendirent l'ordre de Manwë avant de commencer à faire la fête. Manwë se releva, demanda le silence d'un geste puis d'une voix forte fit une déclaration :

-Habitants de Valinor ! Ce jour est un heureux jour. Ma fille adorée, Lysbeth Beriawen est enfin de retour. Nombreux sont ceux qui l'ont attendu, et leur attente n'a pas été vaine. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus l'enfant innocente et sans contrôle qui est venu il y a 12 ans, elle est devenu une Valië et une puissante valië. Je sais qu'un jour elle voudra reprendre son errance sur la Terre du Milieu, mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui nous voyons son retour, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la FÊTE !!!

Tous crièrent de joie après le discour de Manwë qui d'un geste donna le signal du départ de la fête. Les réjouissances durèrent 3 jours et 2 nuits. Puis, après un réveil assez difficile pour toute la population, la routine reprit sa place dans le palais. Lysbeth faisait la course avec Oromë, dansait et chantait avec Estë, Vanà, Yavanna et sa mère. Elle discutait aussi avec les elfes, découvrant que les grands royaumes elfiques n'étaient plus depuis la submersion du Beleriand à la fin du premier âge, mais que tous les elfes qui avaient voulu partir étaient retournés en Valinor. Que le serment des fils de Fëanor avait été rompu, non par les elfes, mais par Eru lui – même qui avait eu pitié de ses enfants. Mais les Noldor durent racheter le sang qu'ils avaient fait couler et devinrent de simples serviteurs pour les humains pendant une durée de 1000 années. Quand les mille ans furent écoulées, le serment fut brisé et les elfes enfin libres. Eux, les elfes les plus orgueilleux et les plus fiers devinrent des modèles d'humilité faisant la fierté des Valar. A la fin du premier âge, Eärendil et Elwing allèrent en Valinor afin de demander l'aide aux Valar, Car Morgoth recommençait à faire des siennes. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour oser sortir du Thangorodrim et pour recréer son armée. L'armée des Valar attaquèrent Angband et détruisit entièrement la forteresse du mal, Morgoth fut emrpisonné et jeté au – dela des portes de la nuit. Puis les elfes furent pardonnés par Manwë, et les elfes de Nargothrond, de Gondolìn, d'Hilthlum et de Doriath partirent pour le royaume bienheureux et attendirent le retour de leur petite puce. Certains restèrent en Terre du Milieu, ce fut le cas d'Ereinion Gil - Galad, de Cìrdan, de Celebrimbor, de Galadriel et de son époux ainsi que la lignée de Thranduil. Lysbeth pleura longtemps quand elle apprit que celui qui lui avait fait cette si belle armure, qu'elle aimait comme un frère avait été tué par Sauron ainsi que Gil - Galad qui sacrifia sa vie pour le vaincre.

Pour lui remonter le moral, Melian et Thingol lui apprirent que Tol Sirion, Nargothrond et Doriath n'avaient pas été submergés, comme si la puissance de Lysbeth avait protégé les royaumes, mais personne n'y habitait. Ulmo lui dit que le Beleriand était maintenant son royaume et quand elle le voudra, il sortira des flots pour qu'elle règne dessus avec son époux. Le dernier mot ne plut pas à Manwë ( _allez savoir pourquoi? _). Il ne se passa pas grand chose de fascinant sauf que 2 ans après son retour en Valinor, le jour de ses 18 ans, Nahar fut vaincu par Carnìl durant une course de pure vitesse fait sous les yeux des Valar qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ses cris de joie s'entendirent dans tout Valinor et l'étalon retourna voir sa maîtresse avec une allure de vainqueur, la tête haute et le maintient fier du vainqueur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à battre Gris poil. Mais pour cela, il devrait aller sur Arda et sa jeune maîtresse n'en avait pas encore l'envie.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, car plus le temps passait, plus elle avait envie de quitter Valinor pour retrouver les membres de la communauté de l'anneau et sa famille d'adoption. Elle se renfermait sur elle – même, devenait de plus en plus triste. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à regarder vers l'est, vers Arda. Un jour, 2 mois après avoir fêté ses 19 ans, Manwë vint la retrouver sous les deux arbres, là où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Il savait que sa fille voulait partir, ça lui faisait mal, mais il souffrait encore plus quand il la voyait si triste. Il s'assit près d'elle et commença :

-Ma petite fleur de violette, je vois bien que tu es triste. Tu te languis de ta famille d'Arda. N'est – ce pas ?

-Oui, papa. Ils me manquent tellement. Mais je ne veux pas partir non plus, car je sais que mon départ vous attristera.

-Tu ne nous blesseras jamais, car tu seras toujours la bienvenue en Valinor. Tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras, ma toute douce.

-Comment papa ? Demanda – t – elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je te dis que tu peux partir en Terre du Milieu si tu le veux. Mais à une seule condition !

-Laquelle papa ?

-Fais moi un câlin. Supplia Manwë les larmes aux yeux.

Lysbeth se jeta à son cou et le serra fortement contre elle. Elle était heureuse mais sentait pourtant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Manwë les lui sécha tendrement et lui demanda :

-Quand veux – tu partir ?

-Demain, si c'est possible. Je n'ai plus le courage d'attendre plus longtemps.

-D'accord, mon petit ange. Tout sera prêt pour ton départ. Il y aura une fête se soir. Finarfin et son fils seront ravis de la préparer.

-Merci. Papa ?

-Oui, ma douce.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma fille adorée. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je suis si fier de toi. Je voudrais que ce soir et tous les autres soirs, tu mettes Melya. Tu as grandis tu es devenu une femme et ton anneau doit t'aller maintenant.

-D'accord papa. Je vais aller me préparer.

Elle partit pour le palais de ses parents et commença à faire son sac puis s'habilla pour faire honneur à ses parents. Elle mit Melya à son doigt et sentit le pouvoir de l'anneau entrer en conflit avec les siens. Il y eut un violent tremblement de terre, puis Melya abandonna la lutte et se mit entièrement à son service. Quand elle descendit dans la salle de bal, son père eut les larmes aux yeux, il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir que cette merveilleuse jeune femme était la toute petite fille qui lui suçotait l'oreille quand elle était petite. La fête fut réussi, même si les invités furent tristes de savoir qu'elle allait repartir pour Arda. Elle fit ses adieux aux elfes, enfin ses au revoir aux elfes durant cette soirée, puis alla se coucher. Le lendemain, elle descendit au port d'Alqualondë prendre le bateau qui allait la ramener en Arda. Là bas, elle fit un gros câlin à Milui qui avait décidé de rester auprès d'Eldalië. Carnìl grimpa sur le navire et attendit que la jeune Valië eut terminé de faire ses adieux. Curùfin arriva en courant et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-Comme je sais que tu aimes faire des farces, avec mes frères, nous avons confectionné cette cape. Elle a l'air maléfique comme ça, mais c'est une cape comme les autres. Comme cela tu pourras faire peur aux petits hobbits joufflus.

Il lui donna un paquet assez volumineux. Lysbeth déchira le papier et éclata de rire quand elle vit une cape noire comme la nuit. Elle ria :

-On dira les capes que portaient les Nazgùls.

-On la faite selon les témoignages de ceux qui les ont vu.

-Merci, au moins personne ne me reconnaîtra. Mais j'ai déjà vu ce tissus quelque part.

-Ben heu.... ! C'était l'une des tuniques de Mandos.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!

-CURUFIN !!!!! Rugit une voix très énervée.

-Ah ! Je crois qu'il vient de découvrir la perte d'une de ses tuniques. Merci mon ami. Dit Lysbeth en le serrant contre lui.

Elle venait de lui dire mon ami. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content. Il la serra contre lui et lui embrassa tendrement la joue, devant un Manwë assez grognon. Elle se détacha doucement de lui, monta dans le bateau et fit de grands gestes d'au revoir vers les elfes, les Valar et les maiar de sa maison. Tous la saluèrent, certains avec des larmes aux yeux. Curùfin pleura comme un enfant quand le navire quitta le quai d'Alqualondë. Il fut l'un des derniers à quitter le port, continuant à saluer le navire qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps de son champ de vision. Mandos l'attendait paisiblement pour lui faire cirer tous les escaliers du palais de Manwë et Varda pour avoir oser transformer l'une de ses belles tuniques en cape.

Dans le navire, Lysbeth gratta la tête de Carnìl en réfléchissant à la meilleur manière de réapparaître en Terre du Milieu. Elle regarda le paquet que lui avait donné Curufìn et eut une idée qui lui amena un sourire un peu machiavélique aux lèvres. Elle allait se promener en terre du Milieu affublée de cette cape et tous croiront qu'elle est un nazgùl jusqu'au moment où elle dévoilerait son identité. Et ainsi les autres ne s'approcheraient pas d'elle et ne lui feraient pas de mal. Le voyage dura 1 mois, un mois où elle pleura de tristesse à l'idée d'être loin de sa famille, de joie aussi à l'idée de revoir ses amis et la communauté de l'anneau.

A suivre


	54. le retour tant attendu

Je suis désolé, mais pour les rar, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Bonne lecture.

Le retour chapitre 54

Pendant tout le voyage, elle chanta avec les dauphins qui volaient près du navire et surtout dansait avec les oiseaux qui nageaient sous le bateau...... Heuuu je veux dire, elle dansait avec les navires qui nageaient sous les dauphins ??????? ( _je dois arrêter de fumer de l'athelas moi !_ ) Bon, je voulais dire donc : Elle dansait avec les dauphins qui nageaient sous le navire et chantait avec les oiseaux qui volaient au dessus du bateau. (_voilà qui est mieux. Non ?_) Après un mois de voyage, Carnil commençait à s'énerver et il fallait toute la patience et la douceur de Lysbeth pour le calmer.

Enfin aux premières lueurs du jour, ils accostèrent aux quais des Havres Gris. Mais, ils ne furent pas accueillis dans la joie et entousiasme. (_Et vous allez me demander, mais pourquoi?_) Et bien en fait, la raison est très simple, depuis la fin de la guerre de l'anneau, les elfes revenaient en terre du milieu en masse, et tous les royaumes elfiques commençaient à saturer, que se soit le Lindon, Imladris, la Lothlòrien, Eryn Lasgalen ou l'Ithilien, ils frôlaient la surpopulation. Car ils avaient appris qu'une prophétie annonçait que les Terres Immergées du Beleriand allaient bientôt ressortir de l'élément liquide et donc nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient repartit pour y vivre. La cohabitation avec les autres races étaient un peu difficile, mais il n'y avait pas de réels problèmes.

Quand Cirdan vit un « autre » navire elfique accoster, il ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude et d'énervement. Il s'approcha et salua rapidement la jeune et haute silhouette noire qui descendit suivit par un cheval noir avec une étoile sur le front et les 4 paturons blancs. Il eut l'impression de reconnaître ce cheval, il l'avait déjà vu il y a longtemps. La silhouette caressa tendrement le cheval en murmurant de douces paroles. Soudain, il vit à la main droite de la silhouette, un anneau qui brillait. Cet anneau, il l'avait déjà vu. Il réfléchissa un moment en fronçant les sourcils quand soudain la mémoire lui revint brusquement. Effondré, il se jeta aux pieds la silhouette devant tout le monde qui le regardait étonné et supplia :

-Princesse, je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

-Mais relevez – vous Seigneur Cirdan. Je comprend aisément que vous n'ayez pu me reconnaître. Cette cape sert à cela et le fait que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas me permet de penser que les autres non plus ne me reconnaitront pas et je pourrais leur faire la surprise. Acheva la jeune Valië avec un sourire éblouissant qui dévoila un sourire parfait et des dents parfaites.

Cirdan pria un instant que Lysbeth ne se dévoile pas, mais ses prières furent vaine, car la jeune Valië ne connaissait strictement rien à la séduction et ne savait pas qu'elle était l'une des elfes les plus belle de la Terre du Milieu. Elle avait toujours pensé que tout le monde disait cela parce qu'elle était gentille et que le terme tu es mignonne ou tu es belle voulait dire, tu es gentille et rien que cela.

Donc, elle se découvrit, et Cirdan sentit une sensation étrange au fond de son corps, et il sentit aussi son coeur commencer à battre à un rythme effrené. Il entendit un bruit bizarre derrière lui et quand il se tourna, il vit une dizaine d'elfes qui bavaient allègrement sur la silhouette parfaite de Lysbeth, sur ses formes arrondies légèrement caché par la cape noire et opaque qui loin de les cacher, les rehaussaient. Le vent joua un instant avec ses cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau, comme le plus sombre des ébènes, comme le plus profond des gouffres. Un rayon de soleil impertinent frappa le visage de Lysbeth, éclairant son doux visage sans défaut et ses yeux améthystes scintillèrent comme des pierres précieuses. Après un ultime sourire, elle lui dit :

-Seigneur Cirdan, pourriez – vous ne pas prévenir mes parents et les autres, je souhaiterai leur faire la surprise. S'il vous plaît ?

-T.... to..... tout c... ce que vous voudrez princesse. Bégaya Cirdan.

-Merci Cirdan. A la prochaine fois en Lothlòrien. Remercia Lysbeth avec un magnifique sourire

Elle remit sa cape en place, et Cirdan frissonna, la cape noir donnait un effet maléfique et mauvais à la jeune Valië. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle grimpa sur Carnil et tous les deux quittèrent le port en trottinant. L'étalon était vraiment heureux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait revoir les Terres qui l'avaient vu naître. Il reniflait avec joie les odeurs qui l'entouraient, complètement différentes de celle de Valinor, plus sauvage, plus libre. Il hennit bruyamment, puis par une simple pression des jambes de Lysbeth, il comprit qu'elle lui permettait de courir à sa guise. Fou de joie, il rua puis il partit ventre à terre bondissant comme un cabri, libre comme le vent.

Au lieu des onze jours de chevauchée normale, il ne leur fallu que 3 jours pour arriver aux portes ouest de la Comté. Là, prudente, elle fit ralentir Carnil, rabattit sa capuche et entra paisiblement dans les pays des Semi – Hommes. Les hobbits qui la voyaient pensaient qu'elle était une grande gens, hors, le roi avait interdit aux grandes gens de venir dans la Comté. Et quand ils voyaient le cheval noir et la silhouette ténébreuse qui le chevauchait, ils faisaient tous la même chose, ils s'enfuyaient et se cloîtraient chez eux, la rumeur des cavaliers noires était arrivée jusqu'ici et ils pensèrent qu'un de ses démons était de retour pour tous les détruire. Elle traversa 2 villages désertés avant d'arriver à la grande ville hobbit de Hobbitbourg.

Elle était émerveillé par tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle vit avec joie que les cuivelotë qu'elle avait offerte à Merry ainsi que les fleurs qu'elle avait offerte à Lily et à Frodon, avaient envahi la Comté, mais sans pour autant prendre la place d'autres plantes. Elles s'étaient bien adaptées à leur nouvel environnement. Du haut de Carnil, elle regardait la région, puis elle eut la joie de voir deux grands arbres qui ressemblaient à la fois aux deux arbres de Valinor et à la fois aux mellyrn de la Lothlórien. Enfin, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant s'étendre devant elle la colline qui abritait Cul de Sac.

Carnil suivit paisiblement la route, lorgnant sur les fleurs,et le gazon, mais obéissant, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Le chemin était long mais paisible et reposant. Lysbeth ressentait cette paix que Bilbon lui avait raconté il y a si longtemps. Mais avant d'arriver devant le smial de Frodon, elle se retrouva face à un guerrier hobbit qui la menaçait en tremblant avec une petite épée. Avec un sourire, Lysbeth reconnu Sam. D'une voix froide et colérique il lui intima l'ordre de repartir:

-Arrière démon !

Lysbeth eut un sourire et répliqua d'une voix grave qu'elle prenait quand elle jouait un mauvais tour à Tulkas :

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux me faire avec ce poisson ?

Sam étonné regarda son épée et sursauta violemment quand il vit qu'il tenait la queue d'une truite. Le sourire de Lysbeth augmenta et elle lui demanda doucement :

-Est – ce que Monsieur Sacquet est ici ?

-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à M'sieur Frodon ?

Il regarda attentivement le cavalier et sa monture,. Sa monture qui avait les paturons blancs, comme si elle portait des chaussette. Des chaussettes ?!

-Chaussette ? Souffla Sam qui avait une lueur d'espérance dans le regard.

-Hihihihihi !!! Non, Sam, Carnil. Je trouvais que chaussette n'était pas un nom adéquat pour un fier cheval du Rohan.

-Mamzelle Lysbeth. Cela fait tellement longtemps. Vous avez bien grandis depuis tout ce temps.

-Sam, tu fais parti de ma famille, au même titre que mes parents qu'ils soient elfiques ou Valar. Alors ne me vouvoie pas.

-D'accord, mamzelle Lysbeth.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu. 12 longues années. Pas un instant ne s'est écoulé sans que je pense à vous tous. Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué. Mais où est Frodon ? Il devrait être dehors à cette heure – ci. Le soleil brille, le vent joue dans la frondaison des arbres, c'est une magnifique journée qui commence.

-Il a fait une nouvelle crise cette nuit. Heureusement que Lily est auprès de lui. Elle fait son possible, mais cette fois, ça dure plus longtemps que d'habitude.

-C'est inquiétant en effet. Frodon est résistant, mais cette blessure sape ses forces petit à petit. Si cela continue il devra retourner en Valinor et cela pour une durée indéfinie je le crains. Dit Lysbeth en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Sam ne voyait pas ses expression, mais d'après le son de sa voix, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait montrer comme sentiment.

-C'est bizarre de t'entendre parler comme ça, Mamzelle Lysbeth.

-Je n'ai plus 5 ans, j'en ai 19 maintenant et ma syntaxe s'est amélioré avec l'âge. Tu pourrais m'accompagner pour aller voir Frodon ? Demanda – t – elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Sam voyait le sourire, mais pas le visage de la jeune Valië.

-Oh oui, j'ai peur pour M'sieur Frodon.

-Alors allons – y.

Lysbeth descendit de cheval, et Sam fut étonné de la taille acquise par Lysbeth, elle était devenue presque 3 fois plus grande que lui. Elle avait atteint la taille d'un mètre quatre vingt. Pour Sam, elle était immense et elle était tellement mystérieuse, car il ne voyait pas son visage caché par sa cape noire et lugubre. Arrivé devant Cul de Sac, Lysbeth lâcha Carnàqui commença à brouter avec entraint le gazon devant le Smial. Sam frappa à la porte et une jeune adolescente qui devait avoir à peu près 12 ans ouvrit la porte. Elle avait de long cheveux brun ondulé et de grands yeux bleus. Lysbeth comprit immédiatement qu'elle était devant Primula la fille de Frodon et de Lily. La jeune fille regardait étonnée la petite silhouette de Sam et effrayée la haute et menaçante silhouette noire.

-Bonjours oncle Sam, qu'est – ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix cristaline qui dévoilait pourtant une partie de son inquiétude.

-Je voudrais aller voir ton père, Primmie. Comment va – t – il? Demanda Sam.

-Un peu mieux, maman est avec lui. Mais qui est cette grande gens ?

-Ce n'est pas une grande gens, Primmie, c'est une elfe et une grande amie de tes parents. Bon, nous devons aller le voir.

La jeune hobbite s'effaça devant eux et ils entrèrent dans le smial. Lysbeth eut un peu de mal à se déplacer, car elle devait marcher légèrement voutée pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le plafond. Ils allèrent tous les 3 jusqu'à la chambre de Frodon et Sam frappa à la porte. Lily l'ouvrit et son expression inquiéte s'adoucit quand elle vit son frère. Elle se jeta à son cou et fondit en larme terrifié à l'idée que le hobbit de sa vie ne meurt. Après quelques secondes, elle remarqua la haute silhouette voutée qui était derrière son frère. Sam lui dit :

-Nous voudrions aller voir Frodon.

-D'accord. Dit Lily en s'écartant.

Elle regarda d'un mauvais oeil la silhouette noire entrée dans la pièce. Lysbeth eut un regard attristé en voyant l'état du pauvre hobbit. Il était blanc comme un linge, allongé dans le lit. Il tremblait de froid et pourtant son front était recouvert de sueur preuve que son organisme luttait contre une très mauvaise fièvre. Lysbeth s'approcha doucement de lui, puis rabattit avec grâce sa capuche dévoilant aux hobbits présent sa grande beauté. Sam sentit sa mâchoire avoir tendance à tomber par terre ( _imaginez qu'il se dit, je suis une patate marié! Heu... je veux dire un hobbit marié_) tandis que Lily ouvrait de grands yeux en comprenant enfin qui était cette personne qui tenait la main de son époux.

Lysbeth ferma les yeux et aida le hobbit à lutter contre le mal en utilisant son propre pouvoir. Frodon sentant dans son délire une douce chaleur le traverser, ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui ce que son cerveau épuisé identifia comme étant un ange. La créature avait de longs cheveux noirs qui dévalaient librement sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle avait un visage noble et finement ciselé qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une créature irréelle et angélique. Elle avait un nez droit et fin, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, un teint pâle avec une peau veloutée, des yeux en amande et des oreilles pointues cachés par la masse noire de sa chevelure. Il regarda plus attentivement les yeux de la créature et vit une couleur étrange qu'il se rappelait avoir déjà vu il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Une étrange couleur améthyste avec des zébrures rouges et des paillettes dorées qui dansaient joyeusement au fond des iris de la magnifique créature. Il demanda doucement d'un ton qui dévoilait tout son épuisement :

-Qui êtes – vous ? Suis – je mort ? Êtes – vous un ange ?

-Non, Frodon, tu n'es pas mort et je ne suis pas un ange. Et tu sais qui je suis, tu as attendu longtemps mon retour. Pour t'aider, je te donne un indice, tonton Frodon.

-Lysbeth ?! Murmura – t – il en souriant, ses yeux se fermant sous l'effet conjugué de la douleur et de la fatigue.

-Oui. Maintenant repose – toi, Frodon. Tu as lutté pendant trop longtemps. Tu as mérité une longue période de repos. Ferme les yeux, je serait là à ton réveil. Murmura – t – elle d'une voix mystérieuse recélant toute la sagesse de sa lignée.

Frodon s'endormit profondément libéré de toute douleur et de tout mal. Lysbeth se redressa et dit d'une voix douce et cristalline :

-Il s'est rendormit. La blessure du Nazgùl l'a beaucoup affaibli, mais il devrait aller mieux maintenant.

-Merci, altesse. Venez, laissons - le se reposer. Dit Lily les yeux remplit de larmes de soulagement. Altesse, désirez – vous quelque choses à manger? Demanda – t – elle à Lysbeth qui s'était faite à l'idée d'être appelé Altesse.

-Merci, se serait avec plaisir Dame Lily. Répondit Lysbeth avec un doux sourire.

Tout le monde la suivit y compris Lysbeth qui étouffa pourtant une exclamation de douleur quand son front heurta violemment une poutre du plafond. Tous s'assirent tentant de ne pas rire de la mésaventure de la jeune Valië qui se frottait la tête en grognant contre les plafonds trop bas des hobbits. Lily partit chercher de quoi manger et tous s'attablèrent attendant que Frodon se réveille. A côté de Lysbeth se trouvait la jeune fille de Frodon. Lysbeth lui fit un sourire et lui dit:

-Bonjours, je m'appelle Lysbeth Beriawen. Et vous, comment vous nommez – vous?

-Je m'appelle Primula Sacquet. Et j'ai 12 ans. Et vous?

-J'ai fêté mes 19 ans, il y a 3 mois.

Lily revint avec un plateau remplie de bonne choses. Les 3 hobbits et la jeune Valië discutèrent longtemps du temps qui était passé sur la Terre du Milieu, mais malheureusement, les hobbits n'étaient pas trop au courant de ce qui se passait dans le reste de la terre du milieu, mais ils étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait dans leur propre pays, et Lysbeth ria beaucoup des anectotes de la vie quotidienne des hobbits. Elle préférait discuter de leur vie à eux que de sa courte vie rempli de bataille. Bientôt, tous très fatigué allèrent se coucher. Lily donna à Lysbeth un lit, mais la jeune Valië refusa, désirant dormir à l'extérieur, voir les étoiles et sentir le vent caresser sa peau et son visage. Lily comprenant tout à fait, lui souhaita bonne nuit et Lysbeth alla dormir sur le toit de Cul de Sac. Elle laissa sa conscience partir vers Valinor et passa la nuit à regarder les deux arbres qui brillaient comme des joyaux. Elle se réveilla quand le soleil se leva, puis retourna dans le smial de Frodon et retrouva Lily qui préparait le petit déjeuné pour tout le petit monde qui se trouvait dans sa maison. Lysbeth avec un sourire encore un peu ensommeillé lui dit :

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir rester encore longtemps en Comté Dame Lily, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

-Oh non! Pourriez – vous au moins rester ce midi ? La supplia Lily avec un regard de chien battu.

-D'accord, mais après le repas, je devrais quitter la Comté. Mes parents m'ont énormément manqué durant toutes ses années.

-Je comprend tout à fait altesse. Répondit Lily avec un soupire déçu, elle aurait bien voulu que Lysbeth reste plus longtemps. Mais elle comprenait aussi la décision de la jeune femme.

-Désirez -vous que je vous aide Dame Lily ? Demanda Lysbeth avec un sourire.

-Mais avec plaisir, pourriez – vous mettre la table.

-Bien sur. Répondit Lysbeth avec un sourire ravi.

Lysbeth se mit immédiatement à l'oeuvre et mit rapidement le couvert pour 5 au cas où Frodon se réveillerait. Primula arriva en baillant et en se grattant la tête, ayant de grandes difficulté à se réveiller, suivit par Sam qui ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en voyant Lysbeth fille des plus puissant souverains de la Terre du Milieu et de Valinor faire le couvert comme une simple domestique. Il poussa des hauts cris et demanda à Lysbeth qui pouffait de rire de s'asseoir et de ne plus rien faire. À ce moment, Frodon se réveilla. Il crut un instant qu'il avait rêvé et que la jeune femme sortait tout droit de son imagination. Alors quand il entendit le rire cristalin de Lysbeth, il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita pied nu dans la salle à manger. Quand il la vit rire, assise sur une de ses chaises, il s'arrêta et la regarda fasciné. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle avait tellement changé, et tellement grandi en taille et en beauté. La jeune Valië se tourna vers lui, se leva et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Frodon les larmes aux yeux se précipita vers elle et s'accrocha à sa taille. Lysbeth éclata de rire et lui dit :

-Où est passé le temps où c'est moi qui m'accrochait à ton cou ?

Il pouffa de rire et lui sourit :

-Tu as tellement changé. Tu ne ressembles plus du tout à la petite fille que j'ai connu. Que t'est – t – il arrivé durant toutes ses années ?

Lysbeth lui apprit son étrange voyage dans le temps et en Beleriand. Elle lui raconta enfin leur raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé sur le chemin vers Angband, Tol Sirion, Doriath, Nargothrond, puis de nouveau Angband et son retour en Valinor, puis son départ et son arrivée en Comté. Les hobbits étaient sidérés par le récit. S'ils ne savaient pas que Lysbeth étaient une Valië, ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Quand elle eut terminé son récit, l'heure du déjeuné était arrivé. Ils déjeunèrent joyeusement se racontant des histoires drôles. Quand le repas fut terminé, Lysbeth les quitta. Frodon était tout triste, mais il savait aussi que la jeune femme, était loin de chez elle et qu'elle voulait plus que tout revenir chez elle. Il la salua et avec sa famille la regarda partir vers l'Est. Ils étaient vraiment heureux, ils étaient les premiers à la revoir, Frodon paria avec Sam que Merry et Pippin seraient déçus quand ils apprendrons qu'elle est revenue et qu'ils l'avaient raté.

Lysbeth avait bien eut l'idée d'aller voir les autres hobbits de la communauté de l'anneau, mais elle voulait plus que tout revenir en Lothlòrien. Elle pourrait toujours les revoir plus tard. Sa décision prise, elle décida de s'arrêter à Imladris afin de revoir sa soeur Celebrian et Elrond qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère puisque c'était le mari de sa soeur. Ils suivirent la route de l'est, celle qu'elle avait emprunté quand elle avait quitté la Terre du Milieu. Elle fut très étonnée du monde qu'il y avait, des nains qui marchaient en riant avec des elfes, choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais crus possible 10 ans auparavant. La route était parfaitement entretenu preuve que le roi était de retour. Elle aurait bien voulu allé à Minas Tirith, mais son pays et ses parents lui manquaient trop. Et puis elle pourrait toujours les revoir plus tard. Les voyageurs qui la croisaient, accéléraient le pas craignant un mauvais coup de ce cavalier tout de noir vêtu à l'air trop lugubre pour être honnête. Les rôdeurs qui rôdaient surveillaient avec soin cette créature qui avançait sur la route de l'est. Carnil allait à son rythme, un galop pas trop rapide qui pourtant battait tous les chevaux à plate couture. Il lui fallu 3 jours pour arriver au gués de la Bruinen, à l'endroit même où Frodon avait défié les cavaliers noirs de Sauron et voilà que 15 ans plus tard, un autre cavalier noir poussait son cheval à traverser la même rivière. Comme avec Frodon, la Bruinen se déchaîna puis le flux stoppa et les chevaux d'eau s'agenouillèrent devant la jeune femme et la rivière devint calme.

Quand elle arriva à Imladris, elle fut étonné du monde qu'il y avait, un des gardes l'empêcha d'approcher en lui disant :

-Je suis désolé cavalier, mais il n'y a plus de place dans la cité d'Imladris.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester, je voudrais voir le souverain de ses lieux.

-Bien, alors suivez – moi. Il sentait au plus profond de lui même qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce cavalier, qu'il ne risquait rien.

Lysbeth poussa Carnil à suivre le garde qui l'emmena devant la dernière maison simple, celle d'Elrond. Il lui demanda d'attendre et entra pour prévenir Elrond. Lysbeth tournait la tête dans tous les sens, étonnée par tous les changements qu'il y avait eut depuis son court séjours en ses lieux. La dernière fois, c'était l'automne, un automne qui allait devenir permanent avec le départ des elfes, Imladris promettait d'être triste et silencieux alors que là, elle entendait des centaines de voix chanter et de la musique joyeuse. Imladris était tout sauf mélancolique et silencieux. Partout la nature explosait de vie, comme si elle avait comprit que Lysbeth revenait.

Tout à sa contemplation de la cité elfique, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Elrond l'attendait. Il toussota légèrement pour se faire remarquer, mais peine perdue, la jeune femme était trop émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait pour se rendre compte de son arrivée et même de sa présence. Elrond toussota plus fort et au bout d'une quinte de toux de 5 mn, Lysbeth remarqua enfin qu'il était devant lui. Il lui demanda la voix un peu rauque :

-Qui êtes – vous et que voulez – vous ?

-Qui je suis, vous savez qui je suis et ce que je veux, c'est visiter votre maison comme vous me l'avez promis il y a 12 ans de cela. Répliqua Lysbeth avec douceur et sagesse.

-Il y a 12 ans...... LYSBETH ?! S'exclama – t – il avec une joie sans borne.

-Oui, Seigneur Elrond.

La jeune femme sauta de son cheval, repoussa sa capuche et se jeta dans les bras d'Elrond qui la serra fort contre lui, comme un père serre sa fille dans ses bras après un trop long voyage, une trop longue abscence.

-Mais ce que tu as grandis. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai devant moi la petite fille qui pouvait jouer toute la journée avec une feuille. Tu es devenu presque aussi grande que moi.

-J'ai beaucoup grandis Seigneur Elrond. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

-Je vois cela. Tu es devenue une magnifique elfe. Tes parents ne vont pas en revenir quand ils vont te revoir. Et comme l'a si souvent dit Mithrandir, tu vas avoir beaucoup de prétendants.

-Oui, Seigneur Elrond. Répondit – elle avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est quoi un prétendant ?

-Heuuuuu !!!! Demande à ton père, il sera mieux à même de te répondre. Répondit Elrond un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oh d'accord, je le lui demanderai. Mais comment va ma soeur ? Lui demanda – t – elle en changeant complètement de sujet.

-Elle va bien et notre enfant aussi. Viens, tu vas pouvoir lui parler.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête et le suivit fasciné par ce qu'elle voyait. Il pouffait de rire en voyant l'air de la jeune femme. Ils montèrent à l'étage, puis Elrond frappa doucement à la porte, puis entra et demanda à Lysbeth de le suivre. En entrant, elle vit Celebrian de dos qui était en train de changer leur fille. Elle eut une tendre sourire devant ce tableau trop mignon. Elle s'approcha doucement et devant Elrond effaré totalement silencieusement et demanda :

-Tu veux de l'aide grande soeur?

Celebrian sursauta violemment en criant de stupeur. Elle serra fort sa fille contre elle qui riait en agitant ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens. Celebriant se retourna et son air effrayé disparu pour un air de stupéfaction, puis pour un air de joie absolue. Elle colla sa fille dans les bras de son époux et sauta au cou de Lysbeth qui très étonnée fit 2 pas en arrière. Celebrian la regadait ébloui par la beauté de la jeune Valië. Elle savait qu'elle serait belle, mais pas à ce point. Elle avait un petit quelque chose que l'ancienne Beriawen n'avait pas enfin d'après les Valar. Elle lui prit la main, la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui posa plein de question. Lysbeth répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elrond tout à son dorlotage de sa fille écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que ce disaient les deux elfes.

Ils entendirent bientôt le gong qui avertissait du début du repas. Celebrian la prit par la main et l'entraîna en courant vers la salle à manger. Lysbeth n'avait pas remarqué, mais sa capuche lui recouvrait à nouveau et visage. Celebrian conclu que c'était la volonté des valar et ne lui dit rien, mais la plaça de force en bout de table là où se mettait normalement le seigneur d'Imladris. Lysbeth n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Surtout qu'Elrond et Celebrian s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle. Quand les autres arrivèrent, ils furent outrés de voir ce personnage à la cape noire assit à la place du seigneur des lieux. Seigneur des lieux qui quand tout le monde fut assis prit la parole et fut une allocution :

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne suis pas en bout de table et je vais vous répondre. La jeune femme qui y est assise à un statut beaucoup plus grand que le mien, c'est la souveraine d'Arda et du Beleriand d'après la prophétie qui vous a ramené en Terre du Milieu. Je veux bien sûr parler de Lysbeth Beriawen fille des Valar et des souverains de la Lothlòrien. Mais elle m'a demandé de ne pas ébruiter son retour afin de faire la surprise à ses parents. Alors je souhaite que vous accédiez à son souhait.

Tous les elfes époustouflés acceptèrent tous en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. Lysbeth qui avait remarqua enfin que sa capuche recouvrait sa tête, alors elle la rabattit et arrêta tout mouvement quand elle n'entendit plus un bruit. Elle leva doucement la tête et vit tous les elfes « mâles » l'observer avec une lueur d'adoration et de désir dans le regard. Lysbeth rougissant violemment piqua du nez dans sa salade et ne releva plus la tête de tout le repas tandis qu'Elrond et Celebrian pouffaient de rire. Le repas se fit dans le silence le plus absolue, puis Celebrian eut un doux sourire puis lui dit :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Nous t'avons perdu de vue durant 8 ans, même avec le miroir de Valinor, nous ne pouvions te voire. Et pourtant les Valar nous disaient de ne pas nous inquiéter. Où étais – tu durant ces 8 années ?

-Au Beleriand, au premier âge. Répondit doucement la jeune Valië.

-Comment ? Mais alors tu as été face à Morgoth ? S'exclama Elrond en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui, deux fois de suite, la première quand je suis allée à Angband pour reprendre l'un des silmarils qui étaient en sa possession et la seconde fois, le jour où je suis repartit au quatrième âge.

-Raconte – nous tout ? Demanda Celebrian.

Elle leur raconta sa vie durant ces 8 années. Les elfes poussaient des exclamations de stupeurs en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand elle eut terminé son récit, un silence encore plus profond s'apeusantit sur la pièce. Elrond après un quelques minutes le temps de digérer tout ce qu'elle avait dit, s'exclama :

-Mais alors c'est toi qui a sauvé Finrod et détruit l'armée de Morgoth ?

-Pour Finrod oui, mais pour l'armée de Morgoth, il y avait réunit les plus grandes armées elfiques, humaines et naines pour m'aider et ce sont eux qui ont tout fait.

A suivre


	55. Retour en Lothlòrien

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-Takoma : Merci Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que le prochain te plaira tout autant.

-Louise : Ne soit pas trop dur avec eux, il faut dire que la petite Lysbeth a ce qu'il faut ou il faut ;) Même Cirdan à des problèmes d'élocution en la voyant et puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'une Valië de 19 ans vient en Terre du Milieu. En tout cas, On peut dire que ceux qui la croise ne l'oublient pas de sitôt. Et ben à par ça, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

-Aventurine : Je sais, c'est un effert pervers de mon diabolique sadisme, j'adore couper au mauvais moment ). Héhéhé !!! Moi aussi je suis contente qu'elle rentre en Terre du Milieu, la meilleure partie commence. Et n'aie crainte, je continue, je n'ai pas encore l'intention d'interrompre cette fic.

-Gedauphin : Je suis contente que tu aime, Et oui, elle mesure 1 m 80, elle est une elfe, mais elle aurait pu avoir la taille de Galadriel, 2 m. Mais je oulais qu'elle soit grande, mais pas trop, qu'elle soit comme les autres sans l'être. Ainsi elle montre que n'importe qui aurait pû être elle. Je m'embrouille, c'est pas grave. Bon et bien la suite, elle arrive de suite.

-Hali1 : La tête qu'ils vont faire ? A je suis désolé, il faudra attendre un peu pour cela. Mais tu ne sera pas déçu, je te le promets. Et oui, tu as bien raison, les choses vont pouvoir devenir serieuses. Cool hein ? Bon ben je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

-mymygreenleaf : Merci, moi aussi j'adore me lire!!! Non je déconne. Quandt à la suite, tu n'as pas à attendre plus longtemps, car la voilà. Bonne lecture.

-Aéléa WoOd : Je suis désolée, j'avais demandé conseil à Estel et elle m'avait dis qu'il serait mieux que Lysbeth revienne directement en Lothlòrien. Mais n'aies crainte, tu vas les retrouver tes petits merry et pippin de même que Legolas. Bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres.

-Aragorn : MA fic, c'est féminin. Bon, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise et j'ai vraiment l'intention de la continuer pendant encore longtemps. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le chapitre précédent.

-La conspiratrice : Je te pardonne l'expression et je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu autant et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bonne lecture.

-chibi – eladiel : OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII !!!! Tu es ma 300 ème reviewtrice, je t'adore merci, merci, merci !!! smack !! Ohhhhh !!! Je vais rougir. Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise autant, je sais qu'elle a le même effet que le chocolat, elle remonte le moral de ceux qui la lise et j'espère qu'elle a le même effet sur toi, car toi aussi tu mérite un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute dégénérée ! Et ben, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

-fro : Mais c'est toi qui m'a fait l'honneur de me prêter ton perso, alors il faut que je lui laisse toute sa personnalité, enfin toute la personnalité que tu as créé pour elles. Pour Frodon, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était un hobbit et quand tu m'as fait la remarque, j'ai explosé de rire devant mon écran. Bon ben, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

·

·

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous souhaites un peu en retard un bon noël, une bonne année pleine de bonnes choses et une bonne lecture.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Retour en Lothlòrien chapitre 55

Le repas était terminé depuis longtemps quand Lysbeth dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas du tout dire :

-Bon, je vais repartir vers la Lothlòrien, merci pour ce repas et cet accueil chaleureux. Ce souvenir heureux restera graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps sans abuser de votre hospitalité. Je vais donc m'en retourner en ma demeure, je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous importuner.

Elle allait pour se lever quand tous s'insurgèrent de la décision de Lysbeth et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit, un grand garde l'attrapa et l'amena dans sa chambre, puis il repartit. Lysbeth pouffa de rire devant la réaction possessive des elfes. Elle regarda plus attentivement la pièce et eut un sourire triste en se rappelant le temps de la communauté de l'anneau. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, alors elle sortit de sa chambre et s'installa devant la rivière afin de méditer sur ce qui lui était et sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Là, elle ordonna à ses pouvoirs de se manifester. Elle était parfaitement concentrée et leur faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avec une très grande facilité. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas, c'est qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde qui l'observait épaté par sa beauté et quand même effrayé par la puissance contenu dans ce charmant et vraiment très sexy.... euh....je veux dire .... heu..... dans ce corps vachement sexy avec une belle paire de...... (_Hey ! Espèce de pervers. Tu es en train de parler de Lysbeth là, pas de Pamela Anderson alors tu calmes tes hormones. D'accord. Ce que tu peux être rabat – joie. N'empêche que la petite Lysbeth comme tu dis j' vais m' la...... MAIS TAIS – TOI. DEHORS ! Mais ?! SORT DE CETTE FIC ! Ok, ok !!! Bon, reprenons. ) _ Elle était pour le moment en train de jouer avec l'eau de la Bruinen. Elle créait des formes de chevaux, de serpents et d'oiseaux. Après 3 heures d'amusement, elle passa à plus dur et recréa les larmes aux yeux tout ce que la communauté de l'anneau avait supporté, ce qu'elle avait supporté. Puis elle recréa les membres de la communauté de l'anneau tel qu'elle s'en souvenait en taille réelle. Les elfes eurent un doux sourire en les voyant. Puis enfin, l'eau reprit sa forme liquide. Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux et rougit violemment quand elle vit tous les elfes qui la regardaient avec un gentil sourire. Elrond sentant que la jeune valië était fatiguée la ramena dans sa chambre, mais cette fois, il ne l'aida pas à prendre sa douche, elle était vraiment trop grande et puis il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec sa douce épouse qui pouvait avoir un très mauvais caractère surtout quand Elrond avait la mauvaise idée de regarder une autre femme qu'elle. Après un bon bain, la jeune Valië bondit dans son lit et s'endormit sur les couvertures dans le plus simple appareil. ( _hein ? Complètement nue quoi ! Ohhhhh !!!! )_ Heureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas Elrond rouge comme une tomate lui mettre une couverture sur le dos et la border comme une enfant.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain à une heure pas possible le soleil étant levé depuis trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèsssssssssss très très longtemps, quand elle entendit Carnìl hennir bruyamment. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla puis descendit jusqu'à la salle du feu. Là, elle fut très surprise de voir Elrond se cacher tout rouge derrière son livre. Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle l'embrassa sur la joue comme une soeur embrasserait un frère, puis sauta au cou de sa soeur qui éclata bruyamment de rire. Elle entendit Elrond prendre une grande respiration et expira doucement tout l'air qu'il avait gardé. Celebrian fit une grimace à Elrond qui lui tira la langue. Tous les 3 éclatèrent de rire face à leur grande complicité. La porte s'ouvrit soudain en grand, puis un grand et bel elfe ( _Hein Estel !_ ;D) entra, suivit de son jumeau et voyant Lysbeth, il demanda à son père :

-Ada ? Qui est – ce ?

-C'est une...... amie. Dit Elrond à ses fils voulant leur faire la surprise.

Elladan alla lui dire bonjour et tomba sous le charme de la grande beauté de Lysbeth. Mais pourtant, il entendait au plus profond de lui même une petite voix qui lui murmurait : _elle n'est pas pour toi !_ Lysbeth avec un sourire ravie s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Elladan, tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

-Heu... non, je le devrais belle demoiselle ?

-Oui, tu le devrais et si je te chante : C'est un éléphant qui se balançait sur une toile toile toile d'araignée.

-L.... Ly.... Lysbeth ?! S'exclama – t – il en la regardant de haut en bas avec un air complètement éberluer.

-Et oui, c'est moi ! S'esclaffa Lysbeth avec un grand sourire.

Elladan était fasciné, la petite fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie était devenu une magnifique jeune femme vraiment superbe. Son frère avait aussi les yeux qui tentaient de sortir de leurs orbites. La jeune Valië éclata de nouveau bruyamment de rire et repartit visiter la cité toujours en riant. Elrond se tourna vers ses fils et leur dit sévèrement:

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous approchiez de Lysbeth !

-Mais pourquoi ada ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'a que 19 ans, qu'elle est totalement innocente et surtout que son père risque d'être furieux contre nous.

-Bien ada !

-De toute façon pour elle, vous êtes ses frères et rien d'autre.

-D'accord ada! Soupirèrent les deux elfes.

Celebrian regarda sévèrement ses enfants et rajouta :

-Lysbeth n'est pas une de vos proies. Et si j'apprends que vous l'avez séduite, vous aurez personnellement à faire à moi, à Celeborn et Galadriel et surtout à Manwë et Varda !!!!

-Glups ! Bien, nana. C'est promis.

A partir de ce moment, les deux elfes ne regardèrent plus Lysbeth que comme leur petite soeur et gare à celui qui osait tenter de la draguer, il avait à faire aux deux frères. Cependant, 2 jours après son arrivée à Imladris, elle décida de repartir et là, rien de tout ce que les souverains d'Imladris pouvaient dire ne la fit changer d'avis. Ils la serrèrent contre eux, puis Lysbeth grimpa sur le dos de Carnìl et tous les deux repartirent vers le sud et la Lothlòrien. Le cheval excité comme une puce partit à la vitesse maximal et il ne leur fallut qu'une semaine pour arriver au guet de l'Isen. Là, elle croisa des cavaliers du Rohan qui, croyant au retour d'un Nazgùl, lui coururent après en hurlant de s'arrêter et en tentant de lui jeter des lances, mais Lysbeth fit faire zigzaguer son cheval pour le plus grand plaisir de l'étalon qui s'amusait comme un fou. Lysbeth avec un éclat de rire poussa Carnìl à partir au triple galop. Les chevaux des rohirrims même très rapide ne purent rien contre la puissance de Carnìl qui les battit tous sans aucun problème. Au bout d'une autre semaine de chevauchée, ils virent enfin face à eux, les bois dorés, leur destination finale. Lysbeth cria de joie ainsi que Carnìl. Ils repartirent tous les deux totalement excités vers leur maison, vers la magnifique forêt de la Lothlòrien.

À Caras Caradhon, Miel qui était en train de baver bien heureusement sur Haldir devant les souverains mort de rire s'arrêta brutalement, releva la tête et pointa ses oreilles vers le Sud. Les souverains furent surpris surtout que le fauve remuait la queue comme une fou comme quand il y a longtemps de cela, Lysbeth revenait de ses cours ou tout simplement, se levait le matin. Il fit sursauter tout le monde en hurlant de joie et partit comme un fou. Les souverains pris d'un doute ordonnèrent que leurs chevaux soient préparés. Ils descendirent le plus vite possible, puis suivirent le gros warg qui grattait aux portes du royaume en gémissant misérablement. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et Miel partit comme une flèche au coeur de la forêt vers ce quelque chose qui faisait palpiter son coeur, qui emplissait tout son être de bonheur et de joie. Quand ils virent le warg courir dans la forêt, les souverains poussèrent leurs chevaux pour essayer de ne pas perdre l'animal qui courait de plus en plus vite.

Lysbeth chantonnait toujours de belles chansons que lui avait appris Manwë ainsi qu'Estë et Yavanna. Quand elle croisa la forêt de Fangorn, les oiseaux chantaient en même temps qu'elle, faisant ainsi un magnifique concert forestier ravissant les ents qui l'écoutaient émerveillés. Ils étaient heureux, car bientôt la race des ents sera sauvé, car les femmes ents reviendraient pour la plus grande joie des ents. Lysbeth eut un magnifique sourire quand elle vit la lisière des bois dorée et encore plus quand elle entendit un bruit de galopade qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle décida de faire accélérer Carnìl et quand Miel sortit de la forêt en trombe, elle lui sauta au cou. Riant et pleurant à la fois heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis son retour en Arda, caressant tendrement son beau miel qui lui léchait le visage heureux comme sa maîtresse adoré qu'il avait enfin retrouvé après 12 longues années de séparation. Celeborn et Galadriel quand ils virent la haute et fine silhouette noire qui cajolait le gros warg comprirent immédiatement la raison de l'immense joie de l'animal. Elle était revenue. Leur fille chérie, celle qui leur avait offert une nouvelle vie, un nouveau destin était de retour. Ils descendirent avec hâte de cheval et se précipitèrent vers elle en hurlant de joie et en criant le nom de leur fille adorée. Lysbeth releva vivement la tête aux cris de ses parents et relâcha la grosse tête de son warg. Elle se releva rapidement, se précipita vers ses parents et se jeta à leur cou les faisant tomber sans aucune grace par terre. Ils se serraient les uns contre les autres pleurant de joie de se retrouver après 12 longues années. Elle leur embrassait tout le visage, aussi exubérante que dans le passé. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps ce moment béni des Valar ( merci papa, merci maman). Quand les gardes virent la, non, leur princesse, ils hurlèrent de joie faisant s'envoler les oiseaux effrayés par le boucan monstrueux que faisait des elfes qui normalement étaient des plus discret. Ils se précipitèrent vers la famille royale et les acclamèrent joyeusement. Celeborn et Galadriel oubliant totalement l'endroit où ils étaient, serraient fortement leur fille contre eux et l'embrassaient tendrement. Lysbeth les serrait elle aussi très fort contre elle et les embrassait passionnément en pleurant de joie.

Après un quart d'heure de réjouissance humide, ils se relevèrent tous les trois, mais ne purent avancer, car Miel prit de folie se jeta sur eux et se mit à les lécher avec frénésie. Tout son monde était de retour, sa maîtresse aussi était de retour, le pivot de sa vie, sa créatrice, celle qui lui avait permis de découvrir un monde plein d'amis sincères et véritables. Enfin après une ultime léchouille baveuse, toute la famille royale repartie vers Caras Caradhon. Lysbeth montait miel pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier tandis que Carnil attendait que Celeborn le monte. Le père de Lysbeth ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'étalon refusait qu'il monte son cheval. Lysbeth lui éclaira sa lanterne en lui disant :

-Papa, il veut que tu le montes et il est assez obstiné. Il n'abandonnera pas la lutte tant que tu ne sera pas sur son dos.

-Bien!

Celeborn grimpa sur l'étalon et poussa un espèce de couinement étrange quand l'étalon partit d'un coup. Carnìl courait le plus vite possible suivit par le reste de la troupe et miel qui trottinait paisiblement, ravi de ressentir la douce chaleur de sa jeune princesse. Lysbeth et Galadriel discutaient paisiblement de tout ce qui était arrivé sur la terre du Milieu durant son absence. Elle appris avec beaucoup de peine, que l'enfant de Boromir et d'Aélita avait été assassiné par la propre soeur de cette dernière, Fiona. Poursuivit par le Gondor et ses alliés, elle avait trouvé refuge au Khand où elle mettait vraisemblablement en place un plan pour se venger de sa soeur. Elle apprit aussi que l'Orodruin était entré en éruption dévastant le peu de terre arable de cette région faisant fuir les peu d'aventuriers qui avaient osé s'installer là – bas. Lysbeth fronça les sourcils, c'était de mauvaise augure. C'était une autre preuve du retour du mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas assombrir l'atmosphère festive par des pensées aussi dramatiques et aussi sombres.

Quand ils franchirent les portes du royaume, Lysbeth eut la joie de voir tous les elfes arrêter leurs activités et suivre du regard le cortège royal, Celeborn étant encore dans la forêt, tentant vainement de contenir la fusée appelé communément Carnìl qui courait dans tous les sens totalement excité. Peu à peu le silence s'installa comme la mer se retire du rivage et quand tout le monde réalisa qui montait miel, une rumeur naquit au plus profond du peuple, enfla, puis se déversa comme une vague recouvre toute la plage. Les elfes hurlaient de joie en voyant leur princesse qui était vachement bien roulée faut dire (_HEY! On ne parle pas ainsi de notre princesse !!! GRRRRRR !!!_)(_Oups ! Désolé !_) Donc je disais, qui avait bien grandis et la toute petite chenille était devenu un majestueux papillon un peu en fait, complètement ignare en matière de féminité et de séduction. Ils se jurèrent tous de la protéger, de protéger le joyau de la Lothlòrien. Et gare à celui qui oserait lui briser le coeur ou lui manquer de respect, il ne vivrait pas assez vieux pour regretter son geste. Arrivés dans la salle du trône, Haldir qui attendait le retour des souverains ouvrit grands les yeux, se précipita sur la princesse et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Il pleurait de joie et lui couvrait le visage de baiser devant Galadriel qui fronçait les sourcils. Puis Haldir s'écarta et s'exclama :

-Ma petite puce, tu as tellement grandi. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

-Haldir, je n'ai plus 5 ans ! Grogna Lysbeth.

-Mais pour moi, tu auras toujours 5 ans, je te verrais toujours comme la petite fille qui courait dans toute la Lothlòrien et qui trouvait rien de plus amusant de me pousser dans le lac.

Lysbeth en se souvenant de ses bêtises éclata bruyamment de rire de même qu'Haldir. Soudain quelque chose derrière le gardien des bois dorés la fit s'écarter de lui. Le sourire qu'elle avait disparu doucement et une expression mélancolique apparu quand elle vit suspendu contre le mur, la tapisserie qu'elle avait faite quand elle était petite. Elle se rappela ce jour, le plus beau de sa vie, le jour où les souverains de la Lothlòrien l'avait adopté, le jour où le peuple l'avait acclamé comme leur future reine. Celeborn arriva sur ses entrefaits les cheveux ébouriffé et recouvert de toile d'araignée et de mousse, les habits noirs, et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il s'exclama :

-Ma chérie, je n'ai jamais monté cheval plus rapide. Il est puissant et très facile à diriger.

-Merci, papa.

-Bon, je suis dans un tel état qu'un bon bain me fera le plus grand bien. A plus tard mes deux femmes de ma vie. Dit – il en embrassant Galadriel et Lysbeth chacune sur une joue. Galadriel partit préparer la fête qui allait avoir lieu et lui dit d'attendre une servante qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Lysbeth regarda avec un grand sourire ses parents quitter la pièce, puis une jeune domestique lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Altesse, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

-Merci, heuuuuuu.... Eläwen, c'est cela ?

-Oui, votre altesse. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Vous me faites le plus grande des honneurs votre altesse. Dit la jeune elfe les larmes aux yeux.

Elle l'emmena dans la chambre suivit par Miel, puis la jeune Valië lui dit :

-Je vais aller prendre mon bain, tu peux aller te reposer. Merci pour tout Eläwen.

-Bien altesse. Reposez – vous bien. Votre père m'a dit de vous dire que si vous aviez besoin de lui, il se trouverait dans la salle du trône pour une réunion. La reine votre mère se trouve quant à elle dans la clairière du miroir de galadriel.

-Merci.

Après une ultime révérence, la jeune servante repartit et Lysbeth folle de joie à l'idée d'être enfin rentrée chez elle, se mit à danser dans la pièce accompagné par les vocalises très bruyantes de miel. Elle riait en se déshabillant, faisait tournoyer ses vêtements en chantant à tue – tête des chansons naines entraînante que lui avait appris Gimli. Les elfes qui entendaient les chansons se demandaient qui chantait dans cette étrange langue si rude. Lysbeth elle s'en moquait et jetait ses vêtements qui volaient à travers la pièce et retombaient n'importe comment dans sa chambre et sur son petit lit, trop petit lit. Puis quand elle fut complètement nue, elle se jeta dans l'eau chaude éclaboussant le warg qui la regardait faire paisiblement une lueur d'adoration et d'amusement au fond de son regard fauve. Elle joua dans l'eau assez longtemps, se récurant la peau salie par de longues journées de voyage, s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était d'avoir la peau couvert de crasse et les cheveux gras. Elle se lava consciencieusement les cheveux qui d'une couleur vaguement brun foncé reprirent leur magnifique couleur noir – bleutée. Après une heure de bain reposant et paradoxalement vivifiant, pendant lequel Miel s'endormit, elle prit une serviette épaisse, douce et moelleuse et entreprit de se sécher vigoureusement le corps endolori par le long voyage. Elle se regarda dans une glace et fut surprise que malgré toutes les péripéties qu'elle avait supportées, elle n'avait qu'une seule cicatrice qui n'enlaidissait pas trop son jeune corps, non qu'elle était superficielle, mais elle n'imaginait simplement pas la crise de rage de ses parents si elle en avait eut une seule autre. En fait, la seule qu'elle avait, était celle que la flèche des rohirrims qui avait failli lui coûter la vie qui se trouvait sous son sein gauche. Elle s'entoura d'une serviette plus longue, et quand elle ouvrit les placards, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait que des vêtements d'enfants et aucun pour une jeune femme, c'est comme si la chambre était resté comme elle était après le départ de Lysbeth il y a 12 ans. Elle n'avait rien à se mettre, n'avait rien sur elle, à part la serviette qui enserrait étroitement son corps révélant plus qu'elle ne cachait de sa stupéfiante beauté. La serviette enserrait sa poitrine et descendait à mi – cuisse. Sans réfléchir, sans vêtement et sans pudeur, sans aucune pudeur, elle descendit dans la salle du trône afin de demander à son père où il y avait des vêtements propres pour elle, parce que les vêtements étaient beaux, même magnifique, mais ils étaient un poil trop petit d'à peine 10 tailles.

Dans la dite salle du trône, se déroulait une réunion sur ce qui se passait dans royaume et la préoccupation majeur des souverains était le manque de place. Leur royaume était saturé et il ne pouvait plus accueillir de nouveaux arrivants. Ils en étaient à ce constat, quand le conseiller qui parlait s'arrêta brusquement et regarda derrière le roi, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et un filet de bave commençant à couler sur la table. Peu à peu les autres conseillers suivirent le regard du premier et eurent la même expression béate. Celeborn surprit, les regarda puis se retournant, il commença à tester de nouvelles couleurs à son visage, passant très facilement du rouge vif au blanc cadavérique et inversement. Comme les autres elfes présents, sa machoire lui tomba sur la poitrine preuve du choc qu'il venait de subir en voyant sa fille, sa toute petite fille à moitié dévêtue. Son regard passa sur ses cheveux noirs gorgés d'eau, son visage doux et souriant, sa peau veloutée d'une douce couleur de pêche, sa poitrine généreuse qui était moulée par la serviette humide, son ventre plat et ses longues jambes musclés. En la regardant, il ne ressentit aucun désir si ce n'est pour son épouse qu'il trouvait encore plus belle que la jeune Valië, mais il avait une excuse, il était fou de sa femme. Mais il ressentait une grande tendresse envers sa fille adorée, et surtout, son instinct de papa poule surprotecteur se remit en place et le regard noir qu'il lança aux autres les défia de continuer à regarder sa fille au risque de subir de violentes représailles humiliantes et douloureuses. Les elfes piquèrent du nez sur leur dossier et ne relevèrent pas la tête. Celeborn se leva d'un bond comme s'il était monté sur ressort et la ramena dans sa chambre plus rouge qu'un couché de soleil. Lysbeth trottinait rapidement derrière lui, puis quand ils arrivèrent là bas, elle lui dit :

-Papa! Je n'ai plus de vêtements.

-Tu ne dois pas te promener presque nue Lysbeth. Tu n'as plus 5 ans.

-Mais je n'ai plus de vêtements et en plus mon lit est trop petit. Et tu sais bien que maman ne veut pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs à la maison.

-Bon, je vais aller demander qu'on t'en apporte et que l'on change ton lit. D'accord ?

-Oui, papa.

-Et tu ne bouges pas tant qu'on ne t'en a pas apporté. D'accord?

-D'accord papa!

Elle s'assit sur le petit lit et fut très surprise quand 3 servantes vinrent les bras chargés de vêtements plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Elles retirèrent tous les anciens vêtements, et mirent les nouveaux à la place, puis quand ce fut fait, une des 3 ramassa les vêtements épars sur le sol et alla les faire nettoyer. Puis les deux autres habillèrent Lysbeth, et lui tressèrent les cheveux pour qu'elle repésente bien ce qu'elle était, la fille des souverains de la Lothlòrien. Ensuite, 5 elfes vinrent retirer le petit lit et installèrent un lit beaucoup plus grand digne de la taille de la jeune Valië. Elle les remercia tous chaleureusement, puis descendit accompagné de Miel qui gronda férocement quand un jeune elfe d'à peine 1500 ans commença à vouloir la séduire. Le « jeune » elfe fit précipitamment marche arrière ne voulant pas être dévoré par ce gros animal qui pouvait être très dangereux. Miel attrapa la manche d'une Lysbeth qui regardait étonnée l'elfe ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui voulait, et la tira pour l'amener à Galadriel qui fut ravie de la voir si bien habillée et si belle.

Quand Celeborn retourna dans la salle du trône, il s'assombrit terriblement quand il vit les elfes regarder vers le couloir où était partie la jeune princesse avec un sourire bien niais aux lèvres. Mais quand ils virent l'expression furieuse du roi, ils cessèrent de sourire et piquèrent du nez sur leurs rapports. En quelques heures, l'information que la princesse avait un corps de rêve voyagea dans tout le royaume. Beaucoup regrettaient d'avoir râté ça. Mais quand ils voyaient les regards très énervés des parents, bizarrement, ils ne regrettaient plus de l'avoir raté. Quand Lysbeth réapparut, il y a eut une augmentation brutale de la température corporelle des elfes mâles. Haldir, Celeborn et Miel avaient énormément de travail pour empêcher les elfes de lui tourner autour. Il fallut la colère des souverains pour calmer leurs hormones en furie. Tandis que Lysbeth restait auprès de sa mère afin d'apprendre le futur métier de reine.

Enfin après 3 semaines de crise hormonale elfique, Lysbeth put sortir sans se faire sauter dessus par une vingtaine de jeunes elfes. Elle passait son temps à jouer dans le royaume de ses parents, plongeant dans le lacs, et les rivières, grimpait aux arbres à toute allure. Et surtout s'amusait à pousser Haldir dans le lac et courir dans tous les sens poursuivit par ce dernier qui espérait se venger ce qui arriva souvent, car la jeune princesse et le garde frontière revenaient souvent trempés de la tête au pieds et hilares la plupart du temps. Les rires étaient de mise là – bas. Il n'y avait pas de larmes, ni de pleurs. La joie régnait en maîtresse absolue depuis que Lysbeth était de retour.

Les enfants surtout étaient contents, ils l'avaient attendu longtemps. Mais ils furent un peu déçu car ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Alfasion, 800 ans, dit tout triste à sa soeur Mistë :

-Ben tu sais, moi quand je serais grand et bien je me marierais avec elle.

Haldir qui passait à côté de lui explosa de rire et lui dit :

-AHAHAHAH!!!! Tu es un peu trop jeune pour penser séduire la princesse, de plus, son père n'apprécie guère que les garçons lui tournent autour. Sois heureux, toi au moins, tu peux l'approcher sans riquer de te faire dévorer par Miel.

-Ah oui ? Mais est ce qu'elle va venir jouer avec nous ? Demanda Mistë doucement.

-Je suis désolé, mais la princesse n'a plus trop le temps de jouer, elle se doit au royaume. Mais je vais lui demander. D'accord ?

-OOOUUUIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !!!!!

Haldir alla rejoindre Lysbeth qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite la réunion sur les effets de la surpopulation. Le gardien des frontières tenta de retenir un éclat de rire quand il vit Lysbeth regarder d'un oeil torve les conseillers qui se disputaient pour ça. Soudain Lysbeth en eut assez, se leva et hurla :

-ASSEZ !!!! S'EN EST ASSEZ !!!!

Il y eut un violent tremblement de terre et la foudre frappa un vase qui explosa en une miriade d'éclat. Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers la jeune princesse dont le regard flamboyait d'énervement. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'était que légèrement agacée. Elle reprit :

-Pourquoi vous vous énervez ainsi ? Vous savez pourtant que le Beleriand reviendra. Si vous voulez, je pars immédiatement et je ramène les terres immergées ainsi vous cesserez de piailler comme des moineaux affamés.

-Calmes – toi ma chérie. Dit Celeborn d'une voix douce, il est hors de question que tu quittes la maison. Ils s'habitueront c'est tout.

Le regard noir de Celeborn et les morceaux brisés du vase calma rapidement les conseillers. Lysbeth remarqua Haldir et lui demanda :

-Oncle Haldir ? Que se passe – t – il ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner, princesse Lysbeth.

-Haldir recommence à me vouvoyer et à m'appeler princesse, et je te promets sur mes parents de Valinor que tu deviendras la plus belle elfe d'Arda.

Celeborn et Haldir explosèrent de rire tandis que les conseillers étaient choqués des paroles de la jeune Valië. Haldir accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il continua :

-D'accord, Lysbeth. C'est Mistë et tes amis qui voudraient savoir quand tu pourras jouer avec eux.

-J'ai dépassé depuis longtemps cet âge. J'ai fait couler plus d'une fois le sang. L'innocence de mon enfance est depuis longtemps envolée et ce n'est pas un mal. Car, j'ai maintenant l'expérience nécessaire pour vivre dans un monde dangereux où le mal peut toujours apparaître. Je n'ai plus la naïveté de mes premiers jours ici.

-Cela me fait du mal de t'entendre parler ainsi. Tu as tellement changé. Murmura Celeborn avec mélancolie.

-Tout le monde change et mûrit au contact de Morgoth pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Et surtout pour le pire malheureusement. Soupira – t – elle doucement.

-Tu as raison. Mais ne parlons pas de lui aujourd'hui. Vivons le moment présent. Dit sagement Galadriel.

-Tu as raison maman. Papa ? Quand je suis allé à Imladris, Elrond m'a dit que Gandalf avait raison et que j'aurais pleins de prétendants.

-Pffffuuuuuuu!!!! Oui, et alors ? Demanda Celeborn qui commençait à être de très mauvaise humeur.

-C'est quoi un prétendant ? Demanda – t – elle toujours aussi curieuse.

Tout le monde éclata bruyamment de rire, devant Lysbeth qui ne comprenait pas leur hilarité. Galadriel lui demanda :

-Mais pourquoi ne l'as – tu pas demandé à Elrond, ma chérie ?

-Mais je l'ai fait, mais il m'a dit de le demander à papa, qu'il serait plus à même de m'expliquer. Répondit sa fille avec un regard étonnée.

-Elrond, tu vas me le payer. Marmonna Celeborn. Il entendit dans sa tête son gendre qui riait devant sa salade. Vois – tu ma chérie, un prétendant est quelqu'un qui se bat pour... heu.... comment dire. Pour avoir la main d'une jeune fille.

-Mais c'est horrible ?! Hurla Lysbeth horrifiée. Tous se demandaient pourquoi c'était aussi horrible. Des gens vont se battre pour avoir ma main ? Mais c'est ma main ! Je ne vais pas la donner à quelqu'un. Elle est à moi ?!

Tous pouffèrent de rire en voyant que la jeune valië n'avait pas compris ce que son père venait de dire.

-Non, non, tu ne m'as pas compris. Ils ne prennent pas la main physiquement, c'est une façon de dire de se marier.

-Se marier ?

-Oui, être unis pour l'éternité. Comme ta mère et moi. S'aimer et se chérir.

-Oh! D'accord.

-Et pour tes petits amis, on fait quoi ? Demanda Haldir avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais aller les voir, je leur dois bien cela.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure ma puce. Lui dit son père avec un sourire.

Lysbeth lui décrocha un sourire qui fit baver tous les autres elfes. Elle se dirigea vers les enfants, ils savaient qu'elle était revenue, mais ils ne l'avaient pas revue. Ils furent donc très surpris quand ils virent cette belle jeune femme s'accroupir devant eux et les saluer. Mistë la salua poliment :

-Bonjours madame.

-Madame ?! Ai – je autant changé ?

-Qui êtes – vous ? Demanda Elwen très étonnée.

-C'est moi, Lysbeth. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Lysbeth ?! Mais tu es grande !S'exclama Alfasion déçu.

-Ben oui, j'ai grandis à la même vitesse que les mortels. Oncle Gandalf avait prévenu mes parents de ce fait. Et maintenant, j'ai 19 ans et pour les mortels, je suis adulte. Mais j'ai encore plein de chose à apprendre.

-Mais tu ne peux plus jouer avec nous ?

-A la poupée ? Non. Je suis trop grande maintenant et en plus Mitzy est resté à Menegroth.

-Je ne le savais pas. Mais comment as – tu fais pour dormir la nuit ? Lui demanda Haldir.

-Oncle Haldir, j'avais 16 ans quand j'ai quitté Doriath. Je n'avais plus besoin de Mitzy, même si elle me manque terriblement. Cependant, je sais que je la reverrais quand j'irais au Beleriand.

-Oui, tu as raison, ma puce. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu quittes ce roayume.

-Je n'en ai pas envie moi – même pour l'instant, mais je sais qu'un jour, je voudrais repartir et à ce moment, personne ne pourra me retenir.

-Mais nous le savons tous, même si cela nous déplaît fortement. Bougonna le garde frontière.

-Je le sais très bien. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé l'âge de jouer avec une poupée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

-Oui, Lysbeth. Mais on peut jouer à autre chose, jouer à cache – cache ou à plein d'autres jeux.

-D'accord, il n'y a aucun problème.

Lysbeth joua le reste de la journée avec les enfants qui étaient plus que ravi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué avec eux. Toute la population décida de cacher son retour et de ce fait, seuls les royaumes elfiques du Lindon, d'Imladris et de la Lothlòrien étaient au courant de son retour. Galadriel contacta Elrond et Cirdan et leur demanda de ne rien dire afin de faire la surprise de son retour aux autres. En effet, tous les ans le jour du départ de Lysbeth, se déroulait une grande fête réunissant toutes les races de la terre du milieu et les représentants de tous les royaumes. Mais cette année serait spéciale, car il y aurait aussi l'anniversaire du couronnement du roi et de la fin de la guerre. Tous les habitants de tous les royaumes étaient conviés à cette fête grandiose. Il ne restait plus que 2 semaines avant le grand jour, et les couturières travaillaient avec acharnement pour terminer les robes de cérémonie à temps. Celle qui leur demandait le plus de travail était celle de Lysbeth car elles voulaient que leur princesse soit la plus belle de toutes.

Les 2 semaines s'écroulèrent très rapidement et toute la délégation de la Lothlòrien qui se composait de la totalité de la population s'ébranla vers Minas Tirith. Après la frontière, Lysbeth hurla vers ses parents hilares :

-Papa ! Maman. Je vous retrouve à Minas Tirith ! YYEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Noro lim miel.

Le warg partit comme une flèche suivit par Carnìl qui portait Haldir. Les 2 animaux se faisaient une course terrible. Mais miel abandonna au coucher du soleil, il était plus vieux que l'étalon et légèrement moins rapide et surtout pendant ces 12 années, il s'était empâté. Haldir et Lysbeth se préparèrent pour la nuit et ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que le reste de la troupe les rattrapa, leurs chevaux épuisés. Ils ne repartirent que tard le lendemain, miel ne désirant plus faire la course avec cette fusée sur patte. La troupe avançait tranquillement et rattrapèrent la délégation d'Imladris et du Lindon qui étaient, elles aussi, composé de toute la population des 2 royaumes. Il leur fallut 3 jours pour arriver devant la cité blanche. Elrohir et Elladan passaient leur temps à empêcher les jeunes elfes de tourner autour de Lysbeth.

Le soleil étant couché depuis longtemps au moins 2 bonnes heures quand la cité blanche apparu au détour du chemin illuminé par la clarté de la lune et des étoiles qui apportaient une touche mystérieuse à la cité humaine joyau du Gondor. Lysbeth poussa un :

-OOUUUUAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Très impressionné.

-Ma chérie, on ne dit pas « OOUUUUAAAAAHHHH » mais, « c'est splendide » ! rétorqua sa mère tandis que Celeborn pouffait de rire.

Lysbeth hocha rapidement la tête, trop occupée à regarder la cité blanche tacheté de rouge. Elle était éblouie, la cité était vraiment magnifique. Arrivés devant les portes, les elfes installèrent rapidement une véritable ville composée de tentes en tout genre. Et quand les hommes se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils furent surpris de voir une ville de 500 000 elfes sous leur murs. Et encore, tout le monde n'était pas arrivé, car ils virent au loin une autre délégation elfique arriver d'Eryn Lasgalen. Tout le monde était enfin arrivé, pile à l'heure pour la cérémonie qui aurait lieu l'après – midi. Galadriel, Celeborn et Lysbeth décidèrent qu'elle ne sortirait qu'au moment de la cérémonie et que personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était là. Lysbeth riait en imaginant la tête de ses amis quand ils la reverraient. Tandis que Galadriel et Celeborn étaient partis présenter leurs voeux aux souverains du Gondor, Lysbeth réfléchit intensément sur le moyen d'entrer dans la cérémonie en faisant le plus de surprise possible et surtout que se soit mémorable. Après que ses parents aient salué Aragorn et Arwen, ceux - ci leur demandèrent la raison du nombre élevé d'elfes sur la terre du milieu. Galadriel leur répondit qu'une prophétie avait été faite et qui disait que les terres du Beleriand allaient bientôt émerger de l'océan et que tous se préparaient pour cet événement historique. Ils hochèrent la tête, mais continuaient à penser que les deux elfes leur cachaient quelque chose.

A suivre


	56. Petit tour de Lysbeth

RAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

**Hali1** : tu as tout à fait raison, leurs retrouvailles vont être mémorables, mais je ne t'en dit pas plus afin que tu puisses découvrir par toi – même la suite.

**Aragorn** : Si je repond aux reviews, mais ff net a légèrement buggés. Mais c'est pas grave, et j'attends avec hâte les questions que tu te poses afin d'y répondre le plus complètement possible.

**fro** : Merci. Oui, j'aime bien voir Lysbeth ainsi, c'est son caractère et je ne veux pas le changer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**la conspiratrice** : Merci, merci, merci. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plû et j'espère que je prochain te plaira autant.

**-Gedauphin** : Ah ma ou mon cher, pour la réaction, il va falloire lire ce qu'il y a en – dessous .

**-Louise** : Je te remercie, et n'aies crainte, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter et je te le rpouve en publiant le nouveau chapitre.

Bien, maintenant que les RRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : BONNE LECTURE

·

·

·

·

·Petit tour de Lysbeth Chapitre 56

·

·

·

·

Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les délégations de tous les royaumes se pressèrent sur la plaine du Pelennor devant les portes de Minas Tirith. Les souverains gondoriens étaient séparés de la foule par un cordon de soldats armés qui les menait jusqu'à une tente où étaient déposés 4 trônes en bois magnifiquement ouvragés. La famille royale du Gondor, Arwen, Aragorn, Eladiel et le prince héritier Eldarion, remontèrent jusqu'à la tente. La reine, la princesse et le prince portaient une couronne, mais le roi était nu tête, car l'intendant comme à son couronnement devait lui apporter la couronne. Près de la tente royale se trouvait Frodon qui avait l'air en pleine forme et excité comme une puce avec sa famille qui tentait de retenir leur cri de joie, Sam était dans le même état que l'ex – porteur de l'anneau alors que sa femme enceinte ( encore) et ses enfants se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait. Merry et Pippin eux aussi étaient accompagnés de leurs familles respectives et ne savaient pas du tout que Lysbeth était de retour, Sam, Frodon, Lily et Primula avaient voulu leur faire la surprise. De l'autre côté se trouvait Legolas, son père, sa belle, mais vraiment très belle – mère, ses frères et sa soeur et sa toute nouvelle soeur qui avait un petit air triste, car Lysbeth n'était pas là. La famille royale d'Eryn Lasgalen était protégée par une grosse masse de poil soyeux, Amaurëa. Gimli et Gandalf se trouvaient à côté de leur ami elfique heureux que le mal ait été vaincu mais triste que la fille des Valar ne soit pas là avec eux. Boromir lui était en train de remonter le chemin suivit de 4 gardes qui portaient le coffret contenant la lourde couronne royale. Arrivé devant les souverains, il posa un genou à terre et les salua avec tout le respect dû à leur rang. Ensuite, il ouvrit le coffret et une chose incroyable se passa, la couronne s'éleva dans les airs empêchant quiconque de l'attraper. Il y eut de nombreux cris de stupeur que se soit du côté des hommes ou des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen. Les autres ayant compris qui était responsable de cette plaisanterie.

Aragorn se leva pour attraper sa couronne, quand un vent d'une violence rare le renvoya au fond de son siège et l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Le ciel s'obscurcit comme du temps de la bataille du Pelennor, de gros nuages noirs s'enroulant sur eux – même alourdissant ainsi l'atmosphère. La température chuta d'un coup et il se mit à neiger. Mais avant de toucher le sol, elle se transformait en pétales d'elanor, la fleur préférée de Lysbeth. Tous étaient à la fois fascinés et effrayés. Soudain, une puissante lumière venant de l'ouest apparu éblouissant tout le monde empêchant de voir quoique se soit. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, fut la lumière avancer et devenir de plus en plus éblouissante, de plus en plus intense. Mais ils sentirent une immense puissance les forcer à se pousser créant ainsi un large chemin. Des elanor se mirent à pousser et formèrent un passage fleuri digne d'être foulé par une Valië. La lumière baissa un peu d'intensité, et ils virent tous une grande silhouette tendre le bras et la couronne se posa délicatement sur sa main. La silhouette s'avança toujours méconnaissable, puis arrivée devant le roi, tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Le vent tomba, les nuages disparurent de même que la lumière. Et tous virent debout devant le roi du Gondor, une femme d'une immense beauté, avec de long cheveux noirs qui dévalaient librement sur son dos et s'arrêtaient à mi – cuisse. Elle portait une robe d'une blancheur virginal rehaussant les formes épanouies de la jeune femme qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Sa chevelure était surmontée d'un diadème où était enchâssé un des Silmarils perdus.

Le roi s'était levé d'un bond en voyant cette jeune femme, et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Arwen et d'Aragorn tandis qu'Eladiel ouvrait la bouche en grand et qu'Eldarion ouvrait de grands yeux en se demandant qui était cette grande dame. Le roi se jeta sur la jeune femme et la serra fort contre lui en murmurant de douces paroles qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. La couronne se remit à léviter tandis qu'Arwen se jetait elle aussi dans les bras de la jeune femme l'étreignant avec force. La couronne s'approcha doucement de Boromir qui la regardait d'un oeil méfiant se demandant qui était responsable de ce truc et surtout se demandant si un esprit du mal n'était pas responsable et n'avait pas ensorcelé la couronne. Soudain, une voix pure comme le cristal résonna dans le silence:

Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, ce n'est qu'une couronne. Tonton Boromir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette qui avait toujours le dos tourné, se demandant vraiment qui pouvait être cette jeune femme. Aragorn et Arwen s'écartèrent d'elle et la jeune femme, enfin la jeune elfe se retourna, le visage n'étant visible que par les hobbits. Merry et Pippin ouvraient des bouches de la taille d'un hangard à dirigeable en reconnaissant l'elfe qui leur fit un clin d'oeil. Puis, la jeune femme se tourna complètement et Boromir la regardant de la tête aux pieds balbutia :

L... Ly...LYSBETH !

Il oublia la couronne et se jeta au cou de la jeune princesse, de même que toute la communauté de l'anneau, de Faramir, d'Eomer et d'Eowyn. Les retrouvailles furent très joyeuses, ils avaient attendu 12 ans et comme d'habitude, la petite... heu... la jeune femme réapparaissait au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. Eladiel du haut de ses 14 ans demanda à sa mère :

Mère qui est – elle ?

Mon Eladiel chérie, je te présente Lysbeth Beriawen. Fille de Galadriel et de Celeborn ainsi que fille de Manwë et de Varda.

C'est une...

Valië, ma toute douce. Répondit son père avec un sourire.

Lysbeth regardait avec un doux sourire la fille ainée d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, l'adolescente ressemblait à Arwen, même cheveux noirs, même sagesse dans ses traits juvéniles et surtout et cela Lysbeth le sentait même puissance. Cependant cette puissance elle lui venait de sa Grand – mère Galadriel. Il ne lui manquait donc que les oreilles pointues pour être une elfe. Lysbeth regardait avec un sourire tout son petit monde, ce petit monde qui lui avait tant manqué, mais Lysbeth d'une voix recèlant toute la sagesse de sa lignée leur dit :

La cérémonie se doit d'être terminée, nombreux sont ceux qui attend avec hâte ce moment.

Mais...

N'aies aucune crainte Boromir, je suis chez moi en Terre du Milieu, comme en Valinor. Le monde est mon chez – moi. Je ne risque pas de repartir. J'attend ce moment depuis 13 longues années. Si vous me cherchez, je serais près de mes parents.

Elle les salua d'un léger signe de tête, puis marcha vers ses parents ne voyant pas tous les elfes la suivre des yeux. Legolas près de Gimli la regardait les yeux écarquillés et murmura :

Et dire qu'il y a 13 ans, elle dormait dans mes bras et me suçotait l'oreille.

Mazette ! C'est vraiment notre petite Lysbeth ? S'exclama Gimli ébloui comme les autres, mais peut – être moins touché.

Et oui mon cher Gimli ! Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de magique que l'on appelle communément la croissance ! S'esclaffa Lysbeth de sa belle voix.

Elle se positionna près de ses parents et envoya à tout le monde un sourire éblouissant qui acheva de faire chavirer les coeurs des elfes. Legolas la regardait complètement subjugué tandis que Gimli riait devant la tête que faisait son ami elfique. La cérémonie continua sans autre dérangement. Lysbeth discutait avec son père sur son entrée spectaculaire, et celui - ci était assez amusé du numéro qu'elle leur avait fait. Répondant joyeusement à son père, elle lui rendit un sourire remplit de tendresse qui rendit dingues les elfes mâles. Celeborn les observait avec un regard noir, menaçant quiconque oserait l'approcher. Elrond de là où il était, voyait parfaitement son beau - père et tentait de contenir ses rires, chose que n'arrivait pas à faire les autres membres de sa famille. Celebrian était celle qui riait le plus fort en voyant son père si sage, si vieux transformé en un smaug elfique. Après ce moment de pure joie, la cérémonie de l'anniversaire de la chute du Sauron commença sans autre problème à part un évanouissement de temps à autre du côté des elfes quand la jeune Valië les regardait et leur souriait.

Les cérémonies terminées, tout le monde voulut entrer dans la salle de bal, mais Aragorn avait un doute qui se mua en stupéfaction en voyant que les gens rentraient et pourtant la salle n'avait pas l'air de devenir plus remplie. Et bientôt tout le monde fut installé. Lysbeth en voyant la stupéfaction d'Aragorn s'exclama :

Pourquoi avoir des pouvoirs si on ne peut pas les utiliser ?

Excellent Lysbeth. S'exclama – t – il époustouflé.

Merci Aragorn !

Tu ne m'appelles plus tonton ? Demanda – t – il un peu déçu.

Aragorn, je n'ai plus 5 ans. Lui répondit – elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant un peu turbulent.

C'est bien dommage, tu étais très mignonne.

Merci. Mais il y en avait de plus mignonne que moi.

Ah oui ?

Oui ! Lenaë, elle est vraiment très belle, encore plus que moi.

Je ne crois pas que ça puisse exister ! Marmonna Gimli à l'oreille de Legolas qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Alors que Lysbeth mangeait avec le plus de grâce possible, les autres se crispèrent, car ils craignaient qu'une ondée les surprennent et les trempent. Mais il n'y eut rien, enfin rien encore. En effet, elle avait l'intention de bien les arroser et de bien les mouiller. Elle protégea Frodon puis s'amusa avec ses pouvoirs. Il y eut un coup de tonnerre et tout le monde fut trempé par une violente pluie. Ensuite, des papillons apparurent d'un coup poursuivit par des oiseaux qui tentaient de les bouffer. Des moutons apparurent et se mirent à sauter au – dessus des tables inlassablement. Certains convives se mirent à compter les moutons et s'endormirent ce fut le cas de Boromir qui piqua du nez dans sa salade. Toute cette pagaille était faite sous les rires des autres et de Lysbeth qui était aussi trempée qu'eux. Le seul à être sec était Frodon afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid, il était et resterait beaucoup trop fragile.

Les rires étaient très bruyant et pourtant, Lysbeth sentait une lourde tristesse qui lui meurtrissait le coeur. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs et découvrit Aelita qui se forçait à sourire. La jeune Valië fit apparaître une chaise, prit la main de la femme de Boromir et lui murmura :

Dame Aelita. Ne laissez pas votre soeur détruire ce que vous avez.

Ce que j'ai ? Mais je n'ai plus rien.

Plus rien? Et Boromir ? Minas Tirith ? Est – ce rien ? Vous êtes la femme de l'intendant du Gondor soit, mais surtout vous êtes la femme de Boromir et vous êtes tout pour lui.

Tout?

Oui. Il serait complètement perdu s'il ne vous avait pas. A – t – il regardé votre soeur? Non, il vous a vu, vous, il vous a épousé car il vous aime plus que sa propre vie. Vous avez perdu votre enfant, c'est une blessure qui ne guérira jamais entièrement. Mais si vous vous remettez à vivre, si vous recommencez à aimer la vie, alors vous aurez vaincu votre soeur. Vous prouverez que la femme de l'intendant est forte et que rien ne peut détruire l'amour qui vous lie à Boromir.

Mais je lui ai dit des choses horribles. J'ai tellement honte.

Alors faites – vous pardonner. Montrez – lui tout l'amour que vous ressentez envers lui.

Oui, vous avez raison votre altesse.

Désirez – vous que je le réveille ?

Non merci, je vais le faire. Merci votre altesse. Répondit Aelita avec un véritable sourire.

Elle se rapprocha de son dormeur d'époux, lui retira la tête de sa laitue et commença à lui nettoyer tendrement le visage. Elle le cajolait, le caressait, lui faisait des baisers papillons sur tout le visage. Sous ce doux traitement, Boromir ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard remplit d'amour et de tristesse de sa chère épouse. Il avança en hésitant son visage vers le sien et délicatement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste, puis ils se séparèrent. Alors qu'ils allaient recommencer, une violente lumière blanche interrompit le repas et quand elle disparut, les deux amoureux s'étaient volatilisés. Aragorn, Faramir, Gandalf, Eowyn et Eomer demandèrent à Lysbeth où se trouvaient les 2 tourteraux et la jeune Valië leur répondit avec un sourire :

Ils ont bien le droit de se retrouver après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Aragorn eut un grand sourire et lui dit :

Merci Lysbeth, Depuis la mort de leur fils, ils ne se parlaient plus et vivaient totalement séparé l'un de l'autre.

Lysbeth lui fit un sourire impertinent et le reste de la soirée fut très joyeuse. Lysbeth discutait avec Faramir et Eowyn quand Eomer s'approcha et lui demanda :

Comment va Carnìl ?

Viens, je vais te le montrer.

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de Minas Tirith sur les champs de Pelennor. Gandalf les suivit et poussa une exclamation de stupeur quand il vit que Gris poil avait de sérieuses difficultés pour rattraper un étalon à la robe noire, aux paturons et à l'étoile blanche. Le Méaras complètement épuisé abandonna la course et reconnu la victoire du jeune étalon qui s'approcha de sa maîtresse l'air de dire :

« Regardez moi, je suis le plus fort, le plus beau et le plus rapide. »

Mais il pencha la tête sur le côté quand il vit l'expression inquiéte de sa maîtresse. Gandalf lui demanda :

Que t'arrive – t – il Lysbeth ?

Le mal s'est réveillé. En Mordor il s'est installé. De nouveau nous allons combattre. Répondit – elle rêveusement.

Gandalf seul put entendre les paroles de la jeune fille et fut heureux de savoir qu'elle serait à leur côté dans les heures les plus sombres. Elle s'approcha de Gandalf et lui dit :

Ne dis rien aux autres. Que cette soirée soit faite pour le rire et la joie et non la guerre et la tristesse.

Il comprit que ce n'était pas l'enfant qu'il avait connu qui lui disait cela, mais bien la fille des Valar toute puissante.

Bien altesse, je ne leur dirait rien. Mais demain...

Demain, nous commencerons à nous préparer pour une guerre sans merci. Rentrons et amusons nous. Le temps qui arrive n'est plus un temps de fête. Dit – elle avec sagesse.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la grande salle sauf Lysbeth qui regardait fixement le Mordor. Une lumière blanche l'entoura et elle lança avec un sourire :

Maintenant, tu sais que je suis de retour Morgoth et le combat ultime vient de commencer.

Une ombre noire s'approcha de Minas Tirith et une voix remplie de malveillance retentit dans la plaine vide :

Tu es encore trop jeune pour être un obstacle contre moi. Petite fille.

Et toi trop vieux.

Je vais...

Faire quoi ? Te cacher au plus profond d'Utumno en maudissant une fois de plus mon nom. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés, tu as perdu et je n'avais que 16 ans. Maintenant les choses ont changé et je suis beaucoup plus puissante qu'avant.

L'ombre noir se retira précipitament vers le Mordor. Mais Morgoth ne put échapper au violent tremblement de terre que lui envoya Lysbeth. Il se calfeutra dans sa forteresse à moitié reconstruite maudissant sa mauvaise fortune. Il ne pensait pas que Beriawen reviendrait aussi tôt. De nouveau, elle faisait capoter tous ses plans. Il dût se rendre à l'évidence et réfléchir à un autre plan. Lysbeth eut un grand sourire en sentant la rage vaine de Morgoth sous la puissance de son tremblement de terre. La secousse fut ressentie jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Aragorn sortit et vit que l'enfant des Valar regardait fixement le Mordor. Il comprit immédiatement le problème, mais fit une mauvaise hypothèse :

Sauron est de retour ?

Non Elessar. Sauron est détruit. Enfin, il est réduit à l'état larvaire sans possibilité de reprendre des forces. Non mon oncle.

Aragorn eut un sourire en entendant la façon dont elle l'avait appelé.

Ce n'est pas à Sauron que nous avons à faire. Mais à Morgoth.

A suivre


	57. Le baiser

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**-Ankh an-ki** : Je suis désolé, comme je l'ai écrit dans ma bio, je vais arrêter cette histoire et donc je ne vais pas écrire le combat contre Morgoth, mais peut-être un jour ferais-je une suite, mais par manque d'inspiration, je préfère l'arrêter.

**-Angaharad :** Et bien voilà la suite tant attendu.

**-Mellina Yanou :** Et bien voilà le retour des aventures de la petite devenu grande.

**-Gedauphin :** Voilà la suite tant désirer

**-Fay Potter :** Merci, je te remercie de ce compliment et j'espère que tu vas apprécier autant ce nouveau chapitre.

**-The dark witches :** Je te remercie de l'avoir relu pour le reviewer et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**-Kaena Almariel :** Non, je n'ai pas honte, je n'ai aucune honte. Merci pour tous ses compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Alors voilà, je te mets ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**-Arwen Jedusor :** Je te remercies, ce que tu me dis me montre que je ne suis pas si mauvaise avec un stylo et une feuille de papier. Et pour la suite de la fic, la voici.

**-Lily Evans 2004 :** T t t t c'est pas bien ça de sauter des chapitres, parce qu'après tu rates des trucs, mais bon, c'est ta façon de lire. Malheureusement je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer, ce nouveau chapitre est l'avant-avant dernier de Lysbeth.

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture.

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

Le baiser Chapitre 57

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

:·

_-Ce n'est pas à Sauron que nous avons à faire. Mais à Morgoth._

_-_A Mor...

_-_...got ! Achevèrent Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil et Elrond effarés.

_-_Oui, ce démon est de retour. Mais il doit modifier ses plans, car ce n'est plus face aux elfes ou aux hommes qu'il doit se battre. Mais face à une Valië et cela, il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu. Nous avons donc le temps nécessaire pour mettre en place nos défenses dans tous les royaumes des hommes, des elfes, des nains et des hobbits. Malheureusement Elessar, je ne pense pas que la guerre arrive de votre temps, ni même du temps de vos enfants. C'est pour cela que les elfes restent ici. Car ils représentent l'espoir de toutes les races et seuls eux gardent en mémoire les tragédies du passé. Donc Elessar, tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de forger de puissantes alliances avec les autres communautés humaines. L'amitié...

_-_Est le lien qui uni tous les êtres quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Acheva Eomer qui venait d'arriver.

_-_Oui, c'est cela que représente cet anneau. L'amour et l'amitié peuvent briser toutes les barrières que le mal pourrait mettre devant notre route. Pour l'instant Morgoth se cache. Il n'est pas assez puissant, ni pas assez fou pour nous attaquer et nous ne sommes pas prêt à le combattre. Dès demain, toute la terre du milieu devra être uni contre un ennemi commun.

_-_Morgoth.

_-_Oui.

Morgoth grognait dans son coin, maudissait la jeune Valië et l'Orodruin s'endormit tranquillement.

Lysbeth rentra dans le palais d'Aragorn avec un sourire fier aux lèvres. Aragorn sombre lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi souries – tu ?

_-_Car Morgoth vient de se calmer faute de force. La dernière fois, il lui a fallu bien plus de mille ans pour reprendre des forces

_-_Mais il faut quand même mieux se préparer.

_-_Oui, mon oncle.

Aragorn eut un énorme sourire et serra la jeune Valië qui lui embrassa la joue. Ensuite, Lysbeth sauta au cou d'Arwen en criant :

_-_Grande Soeur.

Lysbeth trépignait de joie et serrait le cou d'Arwen qui éclatait de rire. Quand elle eut fini, elle sauta au cou de Faramir qui devint d'un beau rouge cramoisie en sentant le corps svelte presser contre lui. Eowyn était légèrement rouge. Mais quand elle sauta au cou d'Eowyn, Lysbeth poussa un cri de joie et lui demanda :

_-_Comment allez – vous les appeler ?

_-_Heu... Je ne sais pas. Nous allons y réfléchir. Merci ma puce. Merci pour tout.

_-_Mais ce n'est rien, dame Eowyn.

Lysbeth repartit tranquillement broyant gentiment 2 cotes à Eomer quand elle le revit sous les rires de Lothliriel qui se moqua gentiment de la sensibilité de son époux. Les rires résonnaient dans la pièce bruyante. Merry et Pippin l'attrapèrent et pleurèrent de joie à l'idée de la retrouver. Merry lui présenta sa femme et ses 2 enfants de même que Pippin et Sam. Quand elle vit Gimli, elle hurla en Kuzdhul :

_-_ONCLE GIMLI !

Le nain se retourna et fut happé par la forte étreinte de Lysbeth folle de joie. Ils discutèrent 30 mn ensemble sans voir dans la foule des yeux bleus remplis de larmes de douleur qui partirent vers l'entrée. Alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux, elle vit la haute silhouette de Legolas qui quittait la salle. Elle serra une dernière fois le nain dans ses bras et se précipita à la suite du prince de Mirkwood. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, mais il ne se retournait pas, pire, il grimpa sur son cheval et partit au grand galop. Alors elle usa des grands moyens :

_-_MIEL ! AMAURËA !

Les deux fauves arrivèrent et elle leur demanda de rattraper Legolas :

_-_WAF !

Les deux fauves foncèrent dans la plaine du Pelennor et forcèrent le cheval à s'arrêter. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Lysbeth lui demanda :

_-_Legolas, pourquoi m'évites – tu ?

_-_Je ne vous évite pas altesse ?

_-_Legolas, pourquoi tu me vouvoies ?

_-_Parce que vous êtes une Valië et moi je ne suis qu'un elfe.

_-_Mais tu es avant tout un ami. Tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Tu étais là quand j'avais des cauchemards, c'est toi qui me consolais. J'aurais été perdu sans toi.

Legolas écoutait les larmes aux yeux les paroles de la jeune Valië. Il la serra contre lui. Quand il l'avait vu, il avait senti une chappe de plomb lui tomber dessus et son coeur s'était arrêté de battre un instant quand il avait croisé les yeux magnifiques de la jeune elfe. Mais son coeur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait un autre elfe ou un homme. Il voulut l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais il entendit une voix dans sa tête lui dire :

_-_Essaies simplement et tu connaîtras la colère des Valar !

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, mais la violence de sa pulsion fut tellement forte qu'il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. De ce fait, il déclencha un véritable orage. Lysbeth ne comprenait pas les sensations que le jeune elfe avait déclenché en elle. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela et le regardait les bras ballant.

En valinor, Manwë hurlait de rage et sur Arda cela se voyait par un orage monstrueux, Les éclairs frappaient la terre avec un violence rare, le vent balayait tout ce qui n'était pas bien accroché. Celeborn sortit pour savoir le pourquoi de cette violente tempête et fut retenu in – extremis par Elrond quand il vit Legolas qui serrait Lysbeth contre lui. Thranduil les sépara très vite et dit à son fils :

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_-_Je... je l'ai embrassé.

_-_KWOA ! COMMENT AS – TU OSÉ TOUCHER A MA FILLE ! Hurla Celeborn fou furieux.

Il tirait la main de Lysbeth qui ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui arrivait. Galadriel se mit en colère et les deux époux se disputèrent violemment dans leur tente tandis que Lysbeth regagnait la sienne escorté par 2 gardes armés. Les elfes écoutaient la dispute entre leurs souverains qui dura une bonne partie de la soirée.

_-_Comment peux – tu oser traiter Legolas de la sorte ! Il a sauvé notre fille au péril de la sienne des dizaines de fois. Lysbeth a atteint l'âge de s'intéresser aux garçons.

_-_MAIS ELLE EST TROP JEUNE !

_-_Elle a 19 ans. Elle a grandis comme une mortelle, elle est donc adulte. Alors laisse la vivre sa vie.

_-_C'est MA fille et je ne laisserai pas le premier lourdeau venu l'épouser !

_-_LOURDEAU ! Legolas est prince d'Eryn Lasgalen, ce n'est pas un lourdeau. S'écria Galadriel en s'étouffant de rage.

_-_C'est un homme.

_-_Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un elfe.

_-_Tu sais ce que je veux dire, alors ne joues pas avec les mots.

_-_Alors cesse d'être d'aussi mauvaise foi. Ils sont jeunes et elle ne connait pas le monde. Elle a tout le temps pour s'établir. Bientôt elle repartira voyager.

_-_Mais je ne le veux pas.

_-_Tu ne pourras rien y faire, Lysbeth est comme un fleuve indomptable et sauvage. Tu ne peux et ne pourras jamais la contrôler. QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON, CELUI QU'ELLE CHOISIRA SERA SON EPOUX. Et dis – toi que ce ne sera peut – être pas Legolas. Alors maintenant, tu te calmes.

_-_Mais...

_-_MAINTENANT !

_-_Oui, ma douce.

Tous avaient entendu la royal dispute et Legolas en était écoeuré. Heureusement, sa belle – mère et son père étaient là pour lui remonter le moral.

_-_Allez mon fils. Tu sais bien que Lysbeth est encore très jeune. Je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Et...

_-_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!

Le cri d'horreur qui résonnait dans la plaine maintenant silencieuse avait l'air de venir de la tente de Lysbeth. Galadriel larga son royal époux toujours fulminant et fonça dans la tente de sa fille. Quand elle la vit en larmes, sa belle robe blanche tâché de sang, elle renvoya les gardes et prit les choses en main. Elle prit tendrement sa fille dans ses bras et lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive – t – il ma chérie? Que c'est – il passé ?

_-_Je voulais retirer ma robe et puis j'ai senti un liquide entre mes jambes et quand j'ai baissé les yeux, il y avait du sang partout. Raconta Lysbeth affolée qui menaçait de fondre en larmes.

_-_Mais calme – toi ma douce. Ce qui t'arrive est normale. Tu deviens une femme. Maintenant, tu peux avoir des enfants quand le temps viendra pour toi d'en avoir.

_-_Mais ça fait mal.

_-_Je sais ma puce. Mais c'est le lot de toutes les femmes.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire pendant ces périodes. Lysbeth écouta avec beaucoup d'attention ce que lui disait sa mère et elle fut effaré quand elle appris que cela recommencerait tous les mois. Galadriel lui conseilla de compter la durée du saignement et ensuite la durée entre chaque saignement afin de pouvoir se préparer. Puis sa mère partit afin de la laisser se préparer. Enfin seule, Lysbeth retira sa robe ainsi que ses sous – vêtements, se lava sogneusement mit une protection comme sa mère lui avait expliqué. Puis elle mit une belle robe argentée et sortit enfin de la tente. Les elfes recommencèrent à baver sur elle. Mais son père voyait bien que quelque chose la troublait encore. Celeborn croyant que c'était le baisé de Legolas fonça vers la tente royal d'Eryn Lasgalen pour régler ses comptes avec le jeune elfe. On ne touchait pas à sa fille sans en payer les conséquences. Mais il s'arrêta à l'entrée quand il entendit des voix s'élever de l'intérieur :

_-_J'ai tellement mal ada.

_-_Chuuut ! Celeborn ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il fait cela avec tout ceux qui tournent autour de ses filles. Il a fait la même chose avec les prétendants de Celebrian. Mais Elrond s'est accroché et il a fallu qu'il attende 800 ans avant de pouvoir l'embrasser et encore, c'était derrière un buisson alors que toi tu le fais devant tout le monde. Ah! Mon fils laisse le temps à Celeborn de comprendre que sa fille grandit. C'est dur pour un père de voir ses enfants grandir et surtout partir. Et c'est ce qui arrivera quand Lysbeth se mariera et cela, Celeborn ne le supporte pas. Quand tu auras des enfants, tu comprendras.

_-_Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre, car je n'aimerai personne d'autre qu'elle. Mais pourtant, je doute de mes sentiments. Est – ce l'amour qu'un oncle ressent envers sa nièce ou celui que tu ressens envers Lenwen ?

_-_Alors patiente jusqu'à ne plus avoir de doute.

_-_Tu as raison ada.

Celeborn retourna silencieusement et lentement vers sa tente terriblement honteux pour ce qu'il avait dit sur le jeune homme, enfin, sur le jeune elfe. Devant Galadriel qui était rentrée, il lui demanda doucement :

_-_Est ce que je suis un père possessif ?

_-_Oui, meleth nìn !

Celeborn soupira lourdement, se prit la tête entre ses mains et dit :

_-_J'ai été odieux avec le fils de Thranduil. Je m'en veux tellement.

_-_Tu es trop impulsif quand il s'agit de tes filles.

_-_Oui. Qu'est – il arrivé à Lysbeth ?

_-_Elle est devenu femme.

_-_KWOA ! ELLE A...

_-_Non, elle a les petits désagréments qu'ont les femmes une fois par mois.

_-_Oh d'accord. Mais chez les humains, ce n'est pas plutôt ?

_-_Heuu... Je crois que c'est vers 12 ans. Ce doit être son statut de Valië qui change tout.

_-_Mouis. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais elle nous attend dehors.

_-_Alors ne la faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Tous les deux sortirent et furent choqués quand ils virent leur fille aux prises avec un elfe d'Ithilien qui la dragait ostenciblement. Cela se voyait que Lysbeth était mal à l'aise et commençait à être inquiète. Alors que Celeborn allait s'interposer, Legolas furieux s'en mêla ainsi que Boromir, Aragorn, Frodon, Sam, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Gimli et surtout Miel qui l'attaqua carrément tandis que les autres protégeaient la jeune Valië des assaults de l'elfe. Les souverains de la Lothlòrien n'avaient jamais vu Miel aussi agressif.

_-_ARRÊTE !

L'ordre avait claqué dans la plaine silencieuse et le fauve s'était arrêté regardant étonné sa jeune maîtresse qui commençait à s'énerver. Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille ait des problèmes à cause de cet elfe qui avait brisé le coeur de Lenwen et qui avait osé levé la main sur Elaurë. Les yeux violet de Lysbeth étaient presque devenu noir sous la fureur qui la secouait. Ses parents de Valinor sentant la colère de leur fille eurent peur qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et ne déclenche une catastrophe. Elle lui dit d'un ton froid voir même carrément glacial :

_-_THINLOTH ! Comment osez – vous apparaître devant moi, vous qui avez osé chasser quelqu'un pour son ascendance et qui avez osé battre son propre enfant, la chair de votre chair.

_-_Qui es – tu pour me donner des leçons ? Persiffla l'elfe avec aigreur.

_-_Je me nomme Lysbeth Beriawen.

_-_Et tu crois que je devrais avoir peur d'une gamine ?

_-_Oui, tu devrais. Dit Lenwen d'une voix douce qui était accompagné de son nouvel époux.

_-_Lenwen ! Cracha – t – il avec un dégoût apparent. Comment oses – tu apparaître devant moi, toi la fille d'un traitre !

_-_Mon père n'était pas un traitre, c'était un brave qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver des elfes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le nom d'Iliann a été restauré comme son honneur, et son titre. Mon fils aura le nom de son grand – père, et son titre. Il sera roi des Noldor. Et tu n'as rien à dire, car l'enfant que je porte est celui de l'elfe que j'aime. Thranduil roi d'Eryn Lasgalen.

_-_Comment oses – tu me parler ainsi ! Rugit – il.

Il tenta de la gifler, mais Legolas lui attrapa le bras avec souplesse et le lui tordit violemment. L'autre elfe gémit de douleur et le prince d'Eryn Lasgalen gronda :

_-_Je vous interdit d'insulter et de lever la main sur ma mère, ni sur Lysbeth. Recommencer, et mon père ne sera pas aussi gentil que moi et quant aux parents de Lysbeth, ils ne supportent pas que l'on insulte leur fille.

_-_Vous avez raison jeune prince, cet elfe est banni de Valinor, il ne pourra jamais y aller. Et quant à vous Legolas d'Eryn Lasgalen !

Il y eut des exclamations de stupeur quand Legolas disparu brutalement. Lysbeth fronça les sourcils, elle savait où il était, mais son père l'empêchait d'intervenir et d'aller en Valinor.

Legolas apparu devant le trône des Valar, Manwë était furieux tandis que Varda lançait des regards désolés vers le jeune elfe qui tremblait devant la colère du père de Lysbeth. Manwë d'une voix forte lui ordonna :

_-_COMMENT AVEZ - VOUS OSE EMBRASSER MA FILLE !

_-_Je ... je crois que je l'aime. Non, je sais que je l'aime, mais j'ai peur que se soit l'amour d'un oncle envers sa nièce et non celui d'un homme envers une femme.

_-_Que ressentez - vous quand ma fille regarde un autre homme ? Demanda doucement Varda récoltant le regard noir de son époux.

_-_Je ... j'ai mal, c'est comme si mon coeur se déchirait en 2, comme si on s'amusait à me poignarder.

_-_Sachez jeune prince, qu'un oncle ne ressent pas cela envers sa nièce. Alors, quand déduisez - vous?

_-_Que j'aime Lysbeth comme mon père aime Lenwen.

_-_Oui.

_-_Mais je ne devrais pas ressentir de tels sentiments ?

_-_Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda très intrigué Manwë.

_-_Elle est trop jeune. Elle a tellement de chose à apprendre. Soupira Legolas déchiré entre son coeur et sa raison.

A suivre


	58. le grand test

RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Mellyna :** Heuu... comment répondre à ta review ? Leggy amoureux, il l'était téjà quand elle avait 5 ans, même s'il ne le savait pas où pensait qu'il l'aimait comme un oncle. Quand au père, tu vas voire sa réaction, elle va être assez disproportionné par rapport à ce qu'à fait leggy. Quand à la suite, elle arrive immédiatement. Bonne lecture.

**Zillah666 :** Merci, moi aussi j'aime bien mon histoire, et quant à la suite, elle arrive tout de suite.

**Angaharad :** J'espère que tu l'as apprécié et que tu apprécieras cette suite.

**Kaena Almariel :** Je ne continuerais pas, le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit. On écrit rien de bien quand on a plus d'idée, et c'est mon cas. Alors savoures ces derniers chapitres à leur juste valeur ;) Bonne lecture.

**Cheynaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ZE KOM B :** Pour la punition, elle arrive dans le chapitre qui arrive, c'est un peu larmoyant, mais je le trouve bien ce chapitre. Et bien bonne lecture.

**Risoki :** Désolé, pour le combat contre Morgoth je n'avais aucune idée de comment le faire et puis de toute façon, si d'autres idées me viennent, je pourrais toujours faire une suite. Bon je te laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

**Gedauphin :** oui, c'est un pauvre leggy qui fait pu trop le fier devant un seigneur des valar enragé. Oui, ça va s'arrangé et la suite arrive dans quelques lignes. Bonne lecture.

Le grand test chapitre 58

Manwë eut un léger sourire. Il commençait à apprécier le jeune elfe, il était sage malgré son jeune âge. Mais il avait quand même embrasser sans son consentement sa fille. Il se mit à réfléchir intensément sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le jeune elfe continuait à trembler devant les Valar quand Manwë reprit :

_-_Jeune prince, si tu veux pouvoir être un prétendant envers ma fille, il va falloir que tu passes et que tu réussisses les épreuves que je te donnerais à faire.

_-_Bien majesté. Que devrais - je faire pour être à vos yeux digne de votre fille ?

_-_Jeune elfe, votre première épreuve devra me prouver que l'amour que vous portez envers ma fille est fort et pur.

_-_Bien majesté. Que dois ...

Il disparut et réapparut dans un paysage cataclysmique. Minas Tirith était en flamme et la glorieuse tour d'Ectelion était à terre. Il ouvrait des yeux affolés, puis commença à appeler son père, ses frères et soeurs, mais en vain. Il fouilla partout puis au centre du camp elfique en ruine et il vit le carnage. Miel et Amaurëa étaient morts baignant dans une mare écarlate. Près des corps des deux fidèles animaux se trouvaient ceux de toute sa famille. Sa respiration commença à s'accelérer tandis que les premières larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il poussa une douloureuse exclamation d'horreur quand il vit les têtes d'Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn plantées dans le sol et tournées vers l'ouest. Il tomba à genou et se mit à pleurer la douleur de la perte de toute sa famille et de tous ses amis dans toute cette désolation.

Soudain, il entendit un hennissement d'agonie, il courut au - delà de la colline et vit Carnìl s'effondrer une flèche dans le cou et une autre dans le poitrail. Il attrapa une épée qui traînait et attaqua violemment les orcs qui s'approchaient de Lysbeth faiblissante. Il tranchait tout ce qui passait à sa portée et arriva enfin au niveau de Lysbeth, mais trop tard. Le corps percé de nombreux traits, la jeune Valië n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadé, de plus en plus difficile, de plus en plus laborieuse. Fou de rage et de douleur, Legolas massacra tous les orcs qui restaient, leur faisant payer ce bain de sang inutile. Quand le combat fut terminé, Legolas regarda enfin son épée et reconnu Andùril la flamme de l'ouest, la fidèle lame d'Aragorn. Où pouvait se trouver son ami, il n'en avait aucune idée et pour être franc, la survit de Lysbeth primait sur celle de son ami. Il lâcha l'épée, tomba à genou et serra le corps sanglant de Lysbeth en pleurant. Il lui caressait les cheveux en suppliant :

_-_Je t'en supplie Lysbeth, tu es une Valië et les Valar ne peuvent pas mourir. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas seul. Reste avec moi.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire était vain, car il sentait le coeur de la jeune femme battre de plus en plus faiblement. Il poussa un hurlement de pure douleur quand Lysbeth rendit son dernier souffle tandis qu'une larme de sang coulait le long de sa joue et tomba sur une mìrdan qui noircie et mourut. Il leva un instant la tête et vit que toute les petites fleurs rouges mourraient prouvant que leur créatrice venait de rendre l'âme. Il pleura complètement anéanti, complètement désespéré, totalement détruit dans un monde moribond. Il voulait la suivre dans la mort. Il l'appelait de toute sa volonté, de toute son âme. Soudain, dans son désespoir, il sentit une main douce sur son épaule, il saisit Andùril et trancha l'air avec en hurlant :

_-_VOUS NE LA TOUCHEREZ PAS.

Il continua à pleurer en serrant le corps de Lysbeth. Il ne bougea même pas quand il sentit une douce étreinte qui tentait de le consoler. Au bout de 10 mn, il leva les yeux et croisa des prunelles violettes zébrées rouges et pailletées d'or. Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

_-_Lysbeth ?

_-_Non prince Legolas. Je suis Varda, la mère de Lysbeth.

Il regarda ses bras et fut très surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait plus rien ni personne. Il demanda doucement :

_-_Où est Lysbeth ?

_-_Cette Lysbeth était un mirage, notre fille n'a rien ni le monde d'où vous venez.

_-_Mais cela avait l'air tellement réel!

_-_Mon époux est désolé de la frayeur que cela vous a causé.

Manwë croisa le regard noir de sa femme et hocha rapidement la tête. Il toussota un peu et lui dit :

_-_Tu as réussi les 3 épreuves en une seule fois.

_-_Comment ! S'exclama Legolas qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-_Tu devais prouver ton amour envers notre fille et tu étais prêt à la suivre au fin fond des cavernes de Mandos. Tu devais prouver ton courage et tu n'as pas hésité à attaquer une armée d'orc pour protéger notre fille et cela fait aussi la 3ème épreuve.

_-_Alors je peux être un prétendant pour votre fille ?

_-_Heu ...

Manwë reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa femme et dit en grimaçant de douleur :

_-_Oui, tu peux l'être. Tu as amplement mérité le droit de l'être. Cependant tu devras passer d'autres épreuves avec Celeborn.

_-_Bien, merci majesté.

Il y eut un éclair blanc et Legolas réapparut devant sa famille et ses amis qui l'étreignirent passionnément. Thranduil était celui qui serrait le plus fort et le plus longtemps les larmes aux yeux. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre son fils aîné. Il poussa un profond soupire de soulagement et dit :

_-_Mon fils, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose. Que c'est – il passé ?

_-_Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur, ada. J'étais en Valinor avec les parents de Lysbeth qui m'ont permis d'être un prétendant de leur fille.

_-_Mouis, mais maintenant, il va falloir convaincre le deuxième père et lui est beaucoup plus jaloux.

_-_Je sais, mais Manwë a quand même dit que j'étais digne de sa fille. Et je sais une autre chose, j'aime Lysbeth comme tu aimes Lenwen ada.

_-_En es - tu sûr ?

_-_Oui, Varda m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai le coeur brisé quand elle regarde un autre homme et une joie immense me m'assaille quand elle me regarde.

_-_Ah bah, c'est sûr, tu es amoureux! Ricana Gimli.

_-_Oui, je le suis. Dit Legolas d'un ton rêveur.

_-_Et bien avant de pouvoir approcher ma fille, vous devrez attendre longtemps! Lança Celeborn d'un ton sec et froid.

_-_Bien majesté. S'inclina Legolas les yeux dans le vague rêvassant de ce que lui avait dit les Valar.

Lysbeth quant à elle essayait de s'approcher de Legolas pour lui demander les raisons de ce geste si étrange, mais les gardes l'en empêchaient ordre du roi. Alors elle décida d'aller retrouver Elrond qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Elle trottina dans le camps à la recherche d'Elrond, mais impossible de le retrouver. Alors elle utilisa les grands moyens :

_-_MIEL !

Le fauve arriva en courant la queue toute frétillante de joie. Lysbeth grimpa sur son dos et lui demanda :

_-_Mon beau, mon gentil Miel pourrais – tu m'amener à Elrond?

_-_WWWWOOOOHHHHOOOO ! Beugla Miel.

Il fit un bond en avant et fonça dans le dédale de tentes qui constituait le camp elfique pour retrouver le semi – elfe. Ils le trouvèrent au bout d'une – demi heure de course en train de jouer avec coronfast. Le jeune gros fauve se cacha ... enfin tenta de se cacher derrière Elrond quand son géniteur jaillit comme un diable de sa boîte. Elrond éclata de rire et consola son warg qui grelottait de peur. Lysbeth fut désolé que Miel l'ait effrayé, ce n'était pas du tout son but. Elle embrassa son beau – frère et lui demanda :

_-_Elrond, tu es un homme ?

_-_Heu ... je dirais plutôt un elfe.

_-_Oui, pardon.

_-_Que t'arrive – t – il, je te trouve bien étrange. Que se passe – t – il ?

_-_Et bien tout à l'heure, Legolas m'a embrassé sur la bouche.

_-_O.O Sur la bouche ! Comment a réagi ton père ?

_-_Mes deux pères ont très mal réagi. Mais je voulais te demander une chose.

_-_Bien sûr, laquelle ?

_-_Pourquoi il l'a fait ?

_-_Comment ?

_-_Oui, pourquoi il m'a embrassé.

_-_Mais... parce qu'il t'aime. Répondit Elrond qui ne comprenait pas la question de Lysbeth.

_-_Papa m'aime, Aragorn aussi et pourtant ils ne m'ont jamais embrassé sur la bouche. Alors pourquoi il l'a fait ?

_-_Oula ! Lysbeth tu as énormément de chose à apprendre.

_-_Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Soupira Lysbeth.

_-_Comment t' expliquer ... Il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour.

_-_Comment !

_-_Oui, il a l'amour qui lie un mère à son enfant, celui qui relie deux amis. Mais il y a aussi l'amour qui relie un homme et une femme.

_-_Comme papa et maman ?

_-_Oui, tout à fait.

_-_Et Legolas ?

_-_Comment dire, au début, il t'aimait comme un père aime sa fille, mais quand tu es revenu, l'amour qu'il ressentait envers toi s'est modifié et est devenu celui que je ressens envers Celebrian.

_-_Mais c'est mon oncle !

_-_Non, Lysbeth. Il n'est pas ton oncle, il est le fils de Thranduil tandis que toi, tu es la fille de Celeborn, de Galadriel et de Manwë et de Varda. Vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté, rien qui pourrait vous séparer.

_-_Mais je ne l'aime pas comme papa aime comme maman.

_-_Mais peut – être un jour comme lui, tes sentiments changeront.

_-_Mais je suis trop jeune.

_-_C'est vrai, mais tu vas grandir et mûrir. Et quand tu auras plus d'expérience de la vie, tu sauras quoi faire, surtout, ne luttes pas contre tes sentiments laisses-les venir à toi pour les comprendre et les connaître.

_-_C'est dur, et je ne comprends vraiment rien. Je crois que je vais aller me promener et y réfléchir.

_-_Bien, mais préviens tes parents, sinon, ils risquent de s'inquiéter.

_-_D'accord. Merci, Elrond.

Lysbeth sourit à Elrond, puis repartit vers sa tente, ses pensées totalement tournées vers ce que lui avait dit Elrond. C'était tellement dur à comprendre pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que l'amour puisse être divisé. Ce n'était pas possible. Arrivée dans sa tente, Lysbeth s'assit sur son lit réfléchissant toujours sur ce concept tellement bizarre. Elle fut soudain prise d'une envie intense de partir, de quitter la tente et de visiter le monde. Partir loin, loin de tout le monde, loin de sa famille, loin des responsabilité inhérente à son statut de princesse et de valië.

Elle prit son sac à dos et enfourna dedans les affaires qu'elle avait prise en quittant Valinor. Puis elle s'habilla de ses habits de voyages valarins, et sortit en coup de vent de sa tente suivit de près par miel qui ne voulait plus la laisser partir seule. Les gardes sursautèrent en voyant passer devant eux cette flèche aux cheveux noirs. Elle siffla Carnil, lui sauta sur le dos et tous les 3 disparurent en quelques secondes vers l'ouest. Legolas d'un coup d'oeil vit sa valië s'enfuir. il serra ses amis et sa famille contre lui et partit au galop retrouver la valië de son coeur.

Elle était attirée par cette direction. Carnil galopait avec une joie immense sentant sur lui le poids familier de Lysbeth, miel aboyait de plaisir, la joie de retrouver les aventures qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. La jeune valië sentait avec un plaisir grandissant le vent siffler joyeusement dans ses oreilles pointues. Elle était libre, libre comme l'air, libre comme le vent qui soufflait en tempête sur les plaines du Rohan. Sa joie fit plaisir à Manwë. Il retrouvait enfin sa fille chérie, celle qui comme le fleuve ne se faisait jamais dompter. Soudain dans le soleil levant, elle poussa un cri de pure joie qui fit sursauter Celeborn et Galadriel. Ses parents elfiques se précipitèrent vers la tente de leur fille. Ils croisèrent les deux gardes qui s'exclamèrent :

_-_Elle part vos majestés, la princesse Lysbeth part.

_-_Rattrapez-la vite ! Ordonna Celeborn.

Mais Galadriel lui dit avec un petit air triste :

_-_Non, mon époux. Elle a reprit ses anciennes habitudes. Nous ne la reverrons pas avant longtemps, sauf si nous la suivons.

_-_Où va-t-elle ?

_-_Ramener le Beleriand et recommencer à fouler son sol fertile. Elle ramènera les femmes ents.

Celeborn retira son ordre la gorge serrée, puis murmura :

_-_Au revoir ma puce.

Pendant ce temps, Lysbeth s'amusait à défier son père de la battre à la course. Manwë éclata de rire sur son trône, manipula le vent et créa un cheval qui entra complètement dans la course pour la plus grande joie du père et de sa fille. Les valar regardaient avec intérêt cette course, les animaux fuyaient devant le bruit de tonnerre que faisait les sabots des deux chevaux. La ligne d'arrivée était les guets de l'Isen et Lysbeth les franchit, son cri de victoire se répercuta dans les montagnes. Folle de joie, elle jaillit du défilé et fonça vers l'ouest. Elle voulait revoir le Beleriand et arpenter librement ces terres libérées des eaux. Elle voulait retrouver les royaumes de Doriath, les tunnels de Nargothrond et surtout visiter les autres royaumes ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir en compagnie de ses 2 meilleurs amis. Toute à sa joie de parcourir librement la terre du milieu, elle ne savait pas qu'en Valinor et dans les plaines du Pelennor des milliers d'elfes avaient commencé le long voyage qui les ramènera vers les terres de leurs ancêtres. Galadriel serra longuement sa petite fille contre elle et lui dit :

_-_Ma petite fille, le temps des elfes en arda est terminé, nous partons retrouver les Terres immergées.

_-_Nous pourrons nous revoir ?

_-_Si tu vas au Beleriand, nous t'accueillerons à bras ouvert, ta famille et toi.

_-_Merci grand-mère.

Arwen regarda avec le coeur lourd les elfes quitter la Terre du Milieu pour le Beleriand. Elle se serra contre son époux et se mit à pleurer, c'était dur de savoir que sa famille partait loin de l'autre côté de l'Ered Luin.

Il fallut à Lysbeth et à Miel une bonne semaine pour arrivé à destination. Le warg était stupéfait, parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué et suivait sans problème le rythme effréné de l'étalon. Elle avait contourné le golf de Lhun et était entrée dans le Forlindon le peu qui restait de l'Ossiriand. Lysbeth regardait avec une triste joie la mer calme qui recouvrait les terres du Beleriand. Elle descendit de carnil, s'approcha lentement de la mer calme. Elle sentait le regard fauve de miel qui scrutait avec adoration le moindre de ses gestes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un galop retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Legolas monté sur la descendante d'Arod, Anor venir à sa hauteur. La pouliche était trempée de sueur et derrière l'elfe courait Fael son warg. Le gros loup remuait la queue avec beaucoup d'entraint et la langue pendante. Legolas lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Où tu iras, j'irais. Je veux te prouver mon amour et ma fidélité.

_-_Tu sais que je vais énormément bouger, je ne compte pas m'installer quelque part pour le moment.

_-_Alors je ne m'installerai nul part. Mais si tu pouvais aller un peu moins vite, Anor a eu beaucoup de mal à te rattraper.

Lysbeth eut un doux sourire, caressa doucement la pouliche et l'animal sentit toute la fatigue s'évaporer. Elle pétait la forme de même que le warg qui avait été lui aussi caresser par la jeune valië.

_-_Bien Legolas. Tu peux me suivre, mais ne me demande rien.

_-_Je patienterai. J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Répondit l'elfe en lui faisant un sourire.

_-_D'accord.

Lysbeth fit demi-tour, retourna près de l'eau, puis s'exclama :

_-Je suis Lysbeth Beriawen fille des souverains de Valinor. VOUS, terres Immergées, royaume perdu du Beleriand. Sortez de votre tombeau sous-marin. JE VOUS L'ORDONNE !_

Legolas regardait avec intensité la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, prêt à tuer quiconque s'approcherait d'elle avec des intentions non louables. Mais son attention fut détournée par un terrible tremblement de terre. Anor folle de terreur ruait en hennissant, mais le jeune elfe le retenait d'une main sûr la calmant très rapidement. La pouliche tremblait toujours regardant avec une peur atroce la mer. Legolas fit la même chose que sa monture et regarda l'étendue calme et salée devant lui. Cependant, l'étendue n'était plus du tout calme, mais bouillonnait comme si quelqu'un venait de mettre le feu en dessous et allait faire cuire des carottes géantes. Legolas observait avec attention la surface bouillonnante de la mer, quand il vit une tache noire infinie qui se rapprochait de la surface. Soudain, l'eau explosa comme un gezer et devant les yeux éblouis de Lysbeth et de Legolas et de leurs montures et wargs, un bout de terre apparut. Un tout petit caillou qui devenait de plus en plus grand et de caillou, il devint montagne. Une, puis deux, puis trois enfin devant les deux elfes, se trouvaient les montagnes disparues de l'Ered Luin, mais ce n'était pas terminé, car elles continuaient à grandir de plus en plus rapidement. Après 10 mn, les plaines apparurent chassant de leur terre la mer qui les avait emprisonné durant plus de 6000 ans. Les fleuves reprirent leurs places millénaires ramenant les poissons vers l'océan.

A suivre


	59. la fin de l'aventure

Voila, ceci est le dernier chapitre de Lysbeth. Une aventure de presque 2 ans, où vous avez vu l'arrivée d'une petite fille de 4 ans et demi en Terre du milieu, les membres de la communauté de l'anneau devenir gaga devant ses grands yeux violets, ses espoirs, ses déceptions. Sa vie ne fut pas simple, mais vous l'avez suivi et soutenu. Merci, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu cette histoire.

Je dédies cette fic à toutes les personnes qui ont une idée et qui trouve le courage de la mettre sur papier, à tous les auteurs qui écrivent des histoires qui nous permettent nous, humbles fanfiqueur d'entrer dans un monde qui n'est pas le notre, mais le devient en créant une histoire qui montre le respect que nous avons envers les écrivains qui permettent à des millions d'enfants et d'adultes de visiter des civilisations disparues, des mondes imaginaires, des époques révolues et un futur incertain.

A tout ceux qui lisent les fanfictions, ne délaissez pas les livres, quelque soit votre nationalité, c'est notre culture, respectez et aimez les livres, jamais ils ne vous trahiront, ils seront toujours là quand vous serez tristes et seuls. Les livres vous apportent quelque chose que la Télévision ne vous donnera jamais. L'imagination, vous vous ferez carrement plus d'horribles frayeurs en lisant un livre d'épouvante qu'en regardant un film d'horreur, car les livres développent votre imagination. Et dans ce monde qui est le notre, l'imagination est bien la seule chose que les guerres ne pourront jamais nous retirer.

Bien, mon blabla est terminé, alors pour la dernière de Lysbeth, Bonne lecture.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

La fin de l'aventure. chapitre 59

Quand le pays réapparut, Legolas et Lysbeth ne purent retenir un cri de joie qui résonna dans les montagnes nouvellement réapparut, puis la jeune valië grimpa sur son cheval et tous les deux partirent au galop suivit par 2 wargs fous de joie, premiers êtres terrestres à fouler ces terres après 6 000 ans de silence. Ils éclataient de rire heureux d'être là. Legolas était fou de joie à l'idée de galoper sur les terres qui avaient vu son père et son grand-père naître. Pour Lysbeth c'était le bonheur de pouvoir chevaucher à nouveau sur ces terres. Comme pour répondre à cette joie ambiante, la nature explosait de vigueur chassant la tristesse et la grisaille par les couleurs de la vie. Les fleurs jaillissaient du sol et répandaient des flagrances subtils et délicates qui remplaçaient les odeurs d'algues et de marée et enivraient les sens. Comme attirés par le parfum des nouvelles fleurs, des milliers de papillons arrivèrent et se mirent à voleter de fleurs en fleurs suivit ensuite par les abeilles et leurs prédateurs naturels. Ils arrivaient par milliers comme s'ils attendaient ça. Les oiseaux chantaient comme des éperdus. Ils chantaient la renaissance de la nature dans un monde auparavant mort. Les loups hurlaient de joie de venir dans un monde vierge tandis que les herbivores criaient aussi leur joie. Après plus de 6 millénaires, la vie réapparaissait emplissant le coeur de la jeune valië d'un bonheur indiscible.

Legolas lui aussi sentait ce bonheur exploser dans son coeur et écouta avec plaisir SA valië chanter un chant de vie que lui avait appris Yavanna. Comme si elle représentait la pointe d'une flèche déchirant la laideur et la tristesse, Lysbeth suivit de SON elfe, bien qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était SON elfe, traversait les plaines du Beleriand, répandant la nature, la beauté et la vie sur son passage. Carnil accéléra et bizarrement, Anor, fael et miel n'eurent aucun problème à suivre l'étalon restant à son même niveau que lui. Ils arrivèrent en moins d'un mois de l'autre côté du Beleriand. Arrivé devant la mer de Belegaer, ils descendirent vers le Sud et arrivèrent devant l'île de Balar. Lysbeth regarda la petite île rocheuse, puis d'un geste de la main, elle la rendit verdoyante et colorée de milliers de fleurs. Des papillons allèrent immédiatement s'installer dans la petite l'île suivit par des oiseaux, puis de milliers d'autres animaux. Puis tout aussi rapidement, ils allèrent vers le nord et rendit enfin le Beleriand à sa beauté première. Maintenant que son nouveau royaume était redevenu ce qu'il était, Lysbeth fit ralentir Carnil et fut très surprise quand elle vit que Legolas, Fael, Miel et Anor l'avaient toujours suivit, pourtant il lui avait fallu une longue année pour réussir cet exploit. Elle fronça les sourcils très étonnée de la ténacité du jeune elfe. Maintenant que le Beleriand avait retrouvé vie, Lysbeth voulut se promener dans le reste de la terre du milieu sans savoir que les elfes s'étaient installés dans les anciens royaumes. Thranduil s'était installé à Doriath, Celeborn et Galadriel à Nargothrond tandis que Cirdan squattait Vinyamar. Les anciens royaumes avaient tous retrouvé leur ancien roi. Doriath avait retrouvé Thingol et Melian, Nargothrond Finrod suivit par Amarië son épouse qui avait fondu pour les magnifiques paysages entourant la cité. L'Hithlum appartenait de nouveau au roi des Noldor, Fingon de même que Gondolin à Turgon. Les fils de Fëanor avaient repris leur ancien royaume.

Tout ce petit monde reconstruisait leur cité mise à mal par le corail et les poissons. Plus d'un elfe retrouva dans un lit un poisson la bouche ouverte et les yeux globuleux le regarder fixement. Plus d'un elfe faillit vomir en sentant le parfum subtil et délicat d'un poisson qui pourrissait au soleil. Ils travaillèrent tous avec acharnement rendant la splendeur aux royaumes. Mais tous se demandaient une chose, où allait vivre la souveraine du Beleriand, où allait vivre Lysbeth ? Et puis où se trouvait le prince Legolas qui avait disparu en même temps que la jeune valië. Les elfes avaient tellement de travail qu'ils voyageaient peu entre chaque royaume. De plus, le peu d'elfe qui osait voyager se faisait agresser vicieusement par les descendants sauvages de Miel et Amaurëa qui tuaient les lapins et bavaient sur les elfes. Combiens de ces fiers combattant étaient revenu dans leur royaume couvert de bave, mais ils n'en voulaient pas aux wargs, ils étaient tellement affectueux, même redevenu sauvage, certains se frottaient aux jambes des elfes. La vie reprenait son cours, les elfes avaient tous quitté la Terre du Milieu, mais cela, Lysbeth ne le savait pas et accompagné de Legolas, elle partit vers l'Est.

Ils avançaient paisiblement écoutant avec ravissement les oiseaux qui chantaient le renouveau de la nature. Les habitants étaient ravis de revoir des elfes, cela faisait quand même trois ans qu'ils étaient tous partis. Cela avait fait un choc aux discrets hobbits en voyant cette gigantesque armée se diriger vers l'ouest, mais maintenant, le silence c'était fait dans tous les royaumes elfiques, plus de rire, plus de chant. Les rôdeurs ne s'approchaient pas des anciens royaumes, il y avait trop de mélancolie. Alors quand ils virent Lysbeth et Legolas, ils les accueillirent à bras ouverts. Lysbeth les salua avec gentillesse, mais repartit vers l'Ouest. En effet, la jeune valië avait complètement oublié de ramener les ents. Legolas pouffa de rire en voyant la tête désolé de Lysbeth. Ils allèrent vers le sud et arrivèrent à Taur im Duinath. C'était la première fois que Lysbeth allait dans cette forêt de même que Legolas. Avec prudence ils entrèrent dans le sombre bois et furent surpris en voyant qu'un passage se créait devant eux. Il les amena dans une clairère immense où se trouvait un bois d'arbre en fleurs possedant des visages presques féminins. Lysbeth venait de retrouver les femmes ents. Elle dit à Legolas :

_-_Voilà d'où renaitront les femmes ents. Cette ancienne race va enfin connaître la renaissance tant espérée.

_-_Oui, Lysbeth. Répondit Legolas avec douceur et tendresse.

La jeune valië appréciait de plus en plus la voix de SON elfe. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers l'elfe changeaient comme lui avait prédit Elrond. Tandis que ceux de Legolas devenait de plus en plus fort. Il continuait à la protéger empêchant quiconque de la toucher, de lui faire du mal, de la tuer. Ce faisant, il prouvait à tout ceux qui les croisaient que la jeune femme était à lui et gare à celui qui s'approcherai de trop près de la jeune valië, le jeune elfe pouvait être très agressif.

La jeune valië pouffait de rire quand elle voyait Legolas en colère, les yeux noircis par la violence de ses sentiments, son corps tremblant de rage tel un arbre secoué par le vent. Après avoir ramené les femmes ent qui se promenèrent sur le territoire du Beleriand, Lysbeth et Legoals repartirent vers l'est et vers le Rohan. Elle voulait retrouver les plaines infinis du Rohan, sentir le vent souffler. Elle voulait revoir Edoras ainsi que les souverains du Rohan. Ils s'approchaient tranquillement des guêts de l'Isen, quand Fael et Miel eurent un drôle de comportement.

Ils se mirent à gronder et montrèrent les dents. Lysbeth se tendit, mettant tous ses sens en éveil, suivit de près par Legolas, quand le sifflement caractèristique d'une flèche retentit. Carnil sous l'impulsion de Lysbeth fit un bond de côté, mais Anor n'eut pas ce reflexe et une deuxième flèche s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de l'elfe. Legolas perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol, mort avant même de toucher la terre. Lysbeth sauta de carnil et se précipita sur l'elfe. Elle sentit son coeur se déchirer sous une douleur intense et tellement forte qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Un gouffre sans fin et sans fond venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et elle tombait dedans. Enfin elle comprit ce que son coeur savait depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux hommes sauvages qui se précipitaient vers elle en hurlant dans leur langue rugueuse. Elle s'agenouilla devant son elfe et murmura doucement :

_-_Non ! Legolas ! Réveilles-toi !

Elle le secouait doucement, puis voyant la flèche, elle la retira et recommença à le secouer pour le réveiller, mais en vain. Soudain, la pire crainte des Valar arriva, elle perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Il y eut une onde de choc extrèmement puissante qui balaya tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Les hommes sauvages s'arrêtèrent, une peur immense commençant à s'insinuer en eux. Lysbeth pleurait contre la poitrine de Legolas, quand elle crut entendre la voix de Finrod lui dire:

_-Tu peux rendre la vie, non ?_

Elle se concentra mais sa colère était telle qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Alors elle décida de faire regretter à ces humains la mort de son amour. Elle se releva et se tourna vers les hommes sauvages. Elle ne vit pas derrière elle des Rohirrims commandés par Eomer arriver. Le roi du Rohan eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant l'un des membres de la communauté de l'anneau étendu sur le sol baignant dans son sang. Ils regardèrent vers les hommes sauvages, et furent surpris en voyant que les hommes sauvages avaient l'air d'être complètement paniqué par l'elfe qui se trouvait devant eux. Les rohirrims ne pouvaient voir que les yeux de Lysbeth passant de son doux violet habituel au noirs d'encre démoniaque. Quelque chose leur ordonna de reculer et les Rohirrims obéirent immédiatement se mettant à plus de 500 mètre de l'action. Ils étaient en haut d'une colline et pouvait ainsi voir toute l'action. Lysbeth folle de rage fut entourée d'une aura puissante. Soudain toute la rage de Lysbeth se déchaina sur les humains en face d'elle. Une vague de terre apparut de nul part et les écrasa sans remort. Les Rohirrims furent horrifiés devant cette violence, ils le furent encore plus quand ils virent que l'elfe était la jeune Lysbeth. Son regard dur avait retrouvé sa douceur. Elle retourna auprès de Legolas, se concentra et la ramena à la vie. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux prunelles violettes zébrés rouges et pailletés d'or le regarder avec inquiétude. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre au fond de son regard. Une chose puissante qui réchauffait le coeur meurtri du jeune elfe. Lysbeth posa tendrement sa tête sur le torse de son elfe et fondit en larmes. Legolas lui caressa doucement sa noire chevelure et la consola :

_-_Chuttt ! Petite Lysbeth ! C'est terminé !

_-_J... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

_-_Je suis là, je vais bien.

_-_Je... je t'aime Legolas !

L'elfe eut un sourire triste en pensant que la jeune femme l'aimait toujours comme un oncle, ou comme un ami, mais pas comme lui l'aimait. Cependant, il changea brutalement d'avis quand il sentit de douces lèvres au parfum ennivrant s'emparer avec délicatesse des siennes. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, il crut être arrivé au Paradis. La femme qu'il aimait venait de l'embrasser, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Un peu plus, et il pourrait se mettre à voler. Lysbeth éclata de rire quand elle vit l'air passablement niais de l'elfe. Legolas prit un air outré et commença à la chatouiller. Eomer du haut de sa colline salua les deux amoureux, puis fit demi-tour et apporta la nouvelle que Lysbeth venait de trouver l'elfe de sa vie, Legolas de Mirkwood. La jeune valië toujours aussi chatouilleuse hurlait de rire en se tortillant par terre. La nature répondant à son humeur joyeuse créa un majestueux arc-en-ciel au dessus d'eux. Legolas embrassa de nouveau Lysbeth, et lui dit :

_-_Où tu iras, j'irais meleth nìn.

_-_Merci, Meleth.

Tous les deux remontèrent à cheval et repartirent vers la Lothlorien. Mais arrivé là bas, ils furent effarés en ne voyant personne. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de magie, plus de chant. Elle se précipita dans la salle du trône et ne vit rien. Même la tapisserie qu'elle leur avait offerte avait disparu. Ils se lancèrent un regard effrayé et foncèrent à Eryn Lasgalen. Mais comme pour la Lothlorien, il n'y avait plus personne. Ils allèrent dans le royaume des nains, mais ils étaient tous partis. Affolés, ils foncèrent à Minas Tirith et furent très soulagés en voyant les souverains du Gondor prendre leur petit déjeuné. Tous les deux poussèrent un ouf très peu discret. Legolas leur demanda :

_-_Vous ne savez pas où se trouve les elfes, tous les royaumes sont vides.

_-_Parce qu'ils sont tous partis pour le Beleriand. Vous êtes les derniers elfes ici. Leur expliqua Arwen comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait une très grosse frayeur.

_-_Merci Madame Arwen.

_-_Grand-mère a du aller à Nargothrond, c'est là bas qu'elle voulait aller, enfin je crois.

_-_Merci pour tout. Vous savez, vous êtes les bienvenus en Beleriand.

_-_Allez, filez ! Tout le monde doit vous attendre ! Rigola Aragorn avec des traces de blanc dans sa chevelure.

Lysbeth s'approcha d'eux et regarda avec stupéfaction ces traces du temps dans leur deux chevelures. Legolas pouffa de rire, puis lui dit :

_-_Lysbeth meleth, nous devrions y aller ?

_-_Oui, tu as raison.

_-_Meleth ! Lysbeth, tu as choisi Legolas ? S'exclama Boromir.

_-_Oui, il est tellement heuuu... Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver toutes les qualités qu'il avait, pour elle il était parfait.

Les humains furent vraiment heureux pour les deux tourteraux qui partirent le lendemain pour le Beleriand. Ils voulaient s'installer quelque part pour pouvoir vivre pleinement leur amour si fort. Ils allèrent d'abord à Doriath et furent accueillit par Thingol et Melian qui furent ravis de voir que la petite Lysbeth avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied après plusieurs millénaires de solitude. Ils les amenèrent dans la chambre de Lysbeth et Legolas fut époustouflé par la splendeur de la pièce. Rien n'avait changé sauf qu'il y avait maintenant des abeilles et des papillons. Arrivé devant le lit, Lysbeth poussa un cri de joie quand elle vit que sa poupée Mitzy l'attendait patiemment là où elle l'avait laissé. C'était comme si elle venait de partir du royaume, la poupée n'avait aucune trace de la souillure du temps.

Ils restèrent une semaine dans le royaume de Doriath, puis ne se sentant pas chez eux, ils repartirent. Legolas ressentait les mêmes choses que Lysbeth, il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place, il lui manquait quelque chose pour être bien. Alors il suivit paisiblement SA Valië et tous les deux prirent la route vers Nargothrond. Ils mirent deux mois pour arriver là-bas. Carnil bien que rapide et puissant adorait cette allure lente qui lui permettait de brouter en même temps et de voir des paysages magnifiques.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Nargothrond, ils furent accueillit à bras ouvert par Finrod qui serra fort la jeune valië contre lui récoltant un grondement de mécontentement de la part de sa femme et de Legolas aussi jaloux l'un que l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Amarië attrapa Finrod et le tira en arrière tandis que Legolas se mettait légèrement entre elle et le roi de Nargothrond. De nouveau, ils restèrent une semaine retrouvant Celeborn et Galadriel qui furent plus ou moins ravi de voir que leur petite fille avait trouvé son âme soeur. Pris d'une crise de bougeotte, tous les deux quittèrent Nargothrond et partirent vers le Nord. Ils reprirent le chemin qu'avait pris la communauté du Silmaril et arrivèrent bientôt dans le défilé qui les aurait amené à Angband si le territoire maléfique était encore debout. Lysbeth chantonnait doucement des chansons de marche quand un sentiment de sérénité les accueillit. Ils s'approchaient de l'endroit où ils allaient vivre, ils le sentaient tous les deux. Ils allaient trouver leur maison, leur nouveau royaume. Ils firent accelérer leurs chevaux et arrivèrent à Tol Sirion. La Tour de Minas Tirith ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'avait vu Lysbeth quand elle l'avait vu la dernière fois. L'aspect malsain et mauvais avait complètement disparut remplacé par un sentiment de paix et de sérénité. Les hauts murs étaient cachés par une vigne vierge luxuriante mélangé à une superbe glycine dont le pied plus que millénaire avait l'air de venir du fin fond de la tour. Lysbeth fit stopper Carnil sous l'immense tronc de la glycine, descendit de cheval et entraîna Legolas à l'intérieur de la tour. Après un délicieux baisé sur la bouche, elle l'emmena dans l'ancien cachot qui était devenue encore plus beau si cela était possible. La glycine venait vraissemblablement d'ici et montait dans les étages. Legolas regardait avec étonnement le sol piqueté de marguerites et d'Elanor. Le plus amusant, c'est que tous les sols de la tour étaient recouvert de pelouse et de fleurs. Les murs étaient recouverts de lierre et de clématites. Lysbeth prit d'une envie de le séduire, l'entraina dans la chambre où elle avait dormi il y a si longtemps de cela. Elle fit disparaître le petit lit et ne laissa que le grand lit noir. Legolas lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda :

_-_Mais où vais-je dormir ?

_-_Mais ici, avec moi !

_-_Je... tu... tu en es sûr ?

_-_Oui meleth nìn .

Lysbeth le regardait bizarrement, mais elle aussi se sentait bizarre, elle sentait une chaleur étrange chauffer son bas ventre. Elle voulait faire quelque chose avec son elfe. Cela se voyait dans son regard et dans la pièce, car des centaines de fleurs en forme de petits coeurs poussèrent arnachiquement. Legolas comprit le message, s'approcha de la jeune valië et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses gestes étaient doux et tendres. Lysbeth goûtait maladroitement les lèvres fruitées de l'elfe. Il caressait tendrement la douce chevelure de sa bien-aimée, puis laissa sa main errer le long de son dos. Elle allait toucher une certaine partie charnue de l'anatomie de Lysbeth, quand une autre main l'en empêcha. Ils se séparèrent brusquement et rougirent quand ils croisèrent le regard noir de Manwë.

_-_Papa !

_-_Lysbeth, tu ne te donneras à Legolas que le jour de ta lune de miel et pas avant, C'EST CLAIR !

_-_D'accord papa. Mais je veux épouser Legolas ici. Là où nous vivrons.

Legolas eut un immense sourire, car il adorait cete tour, il se sentait enfin chez lui. Il décida d'appeler la tour, la tour de la glycine. Manwë grogna un peu car cette tour avait été le bastion de Sauron. Mais bon sa fille restant sur ses positions et il accepta. Les deux amoureux préparèrent la tour pour la cérémonie tandis que Manwë et Varda préparaient les invitations que Thorondor apportait. Les premiers à arriver furent Celeborn et Galadriel, puis tous les autres. Ceux qui mirent le plus de temps à venir furent Arwen, Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Boromir et Aelita. La régence étant mis entre les mains du prince héritier Eldarion. Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux époustouflés en voyant l'ancienne tour de garde de Minas Tirith. Elle méritait bien son nom de tour de la glycine ou la tour fleurie.

Bientôt, la cérémonie put commencer. Ce fut Manwë qui amena sa fille devant l'autel. La cérémonie étant présidé par un Celeborn larmoyant à l'idée de marier sa petite fille. Manwë aussi était très ému. C'était la première fois qu'il serait présent au mariage de sa petite fille et il voulait que rien ne gâche la cérémonie. Quand Lysbeth et Legolas se jurèrent éternellement fidélité, Varda et Galadriel tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre transfomées en véritable fontaine. C'est pas tous les jours que votre bébé se marie. Lysbeth était vraiment au paradis, tout comme son mari. Tous les deux savouraient les lèvres de l'autre goûtant un peu plus à la jouissance absolue. Quand ils se séparèrent, Lysbeth avait le regard plein d'un amour profond. Ce regard fit presque défaillir Legolas qui dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur son épouse. Lysbeth dut le ressentir car elle lui fit un sourire qui fit fondre son époux.

Manwë dut maintenant couronner les nouveaux souverains du Beleriand. Il avait amené les couronnes fait spécialement pour eux. Ce fut avec une émotion intense qu'il ceignit le frond de sa fille avec la couronne du Beleriand. Aulë avait décidé de prendre le silmaril de la couronne princière de Lysbeth et de l'enchasser dans la couronne royale. Ensuite, Manwë ceignit le frond de Legolas avec l'autre couronne où était enchassé l'autre silmaril garder pour l'occasion par les Noldor.

Beaucoup furent jaloux de la chance de Legolas, mais celui-ci en avait cure, car il était enfin marié à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Toute l'assemblé regardait avec émotion la jeune valië rayonner de bonheur. La journée passa très rapidement, puis arriva le moment tant attendu et en même temps tant redouté par Lysbeth, la nuit de noce. Legolas fut particulièrement doux avec sa jeune épouse et le cri de jouissance de Lysbeth fit moins de bruit que l'onde de choc qui déferla sur tout le Beleriand touchant surtout les mortels. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent avec plus de 40 ans de moins pour les plus chanceux et l'aspect de jeune gens de 20 ans. Manwë regarda un Aragorn tout jeune et tout perplexe et dit :

_-_Je craignais ce moment, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela se passerait de cette façon.

_-_Mais que c'est il passé ?

_-_Quand ma fille s'est donné à son époux, ses pouvoirs ont...

Il fut coupé par une autre onde ce choc qui vaporisa une partie du défilé créant ainsi une immense plaine. A partir de ce moment, les ondes de pouvoirs déferlaient avec une certaine ponctualité. La plaine devint donc boisée et verdoyante tandis que trois immenses fossés s'étaient creusés tout autour de la tour. Soudain il y eut une onde particulièrement puissante et devant les yeux ébahis des invités, la réplique de Laureline et de Telpérion poussèrent de chaque coté de la tour remplissant chacun l'un des fossés. Puis la glycine devint lumineuse et déversa dans le troisième fossé un liquide violet aussi brillant que ceux créé par les sosies des deux arbres. Enfin, il n'y eut plus une seule onde de choc jusqu'au moment où Legolas réveilla sa femme de la manière la plus exquise qui soit. L'onde passa sur toute la surface de la planête apportant avec elle une joie et un bonheur que beaucoup avait oublié.

Quand ils descendirent, Legolas emmena Lysbeth dans la salle à manger qui se trouvait être le cachot où elle avait été emprisonné. La pièce avait triplé de taille acquérant celle de la salle à manger de la Lothlorien. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, passèrent leur temps à se bécoter et à se dire des petits mots doux. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, des oiseaux chantaient l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. La journée passa de la même façon ainsi que tous les autres jours de la semaine. Puis enfin les invités retournèrent dans leur demeure respective. Les gondoriens furent très surpris en voyant que le roi, la reine, l'intendant, son épouse, le frère de l'intendant et son épouse avaient l'air d'avoir 20 ans.

Une magnifique et douce routine s'installa entre Lysbeth et son époux. Tous les matins, ils allaient sous la glycine et regardaient sa rosée si particulière couler dans la douve. Lysbeth passait beaucoup de temps à paresser sous les arbres, jouant avec ces fontaines naturels que de nombreux elfes leur jalousaient. De temps à autre, plusieurs ondes de chocs balayait le Beleriand avec des effets divers et variés allant des papillons à la pluie de parfum. Quand cela arrivait, les elfes rigolaient en disant :

_-Les souverains sont en forme aujoud'hui._

Mais un jour, une onde différente déferla sur la terre du milieu. Une onde chargé de souffrance et de peur. Tous se demandaient ce qui se passait. Puis les ondes de chocs arrivèrent à intervales réguliers mais légèrement rapproché les unes par rapport aux autres, jusqu'au moment où une énorme onde balaya le Beleriand. Soudain tous virent Thorondor qui criait :

_-Les héritiers des souverains du Beleriand viennent d'arriver. Chanter la joie de leur naissance._

Les grands parents arrivèrent à tout allure et fondirent devant les deux adorable minois des deux bébés, Oropher avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus et Morgane qui était le portrait cracher de la première mère de Lysbeth brune aux doux yeux de biche.

Legolas avait été surpris, mais quand Lysbeth lui éclaira sa lanterne, il proposa de donner à la petite fille le nom de sa grand-mère décédé.

Les deux paires de grand-parents laissèrent la toute nouvelle petite famille, puis Galadriel dit avec un doux sourire ému :

_-_Je suis tellement heureuse pour nos deux amoureux !

_-_Oui, notre Beriawen est enfin heureuse ! Soupira Varda.

_-_Et notre Lysbeth aussi ! Dit Celeborn avec un doux sourire de grand père gateau.

Manwë après des millénaires de peur, de doute, avait retrouvé sa fille, et il était l'heureux grand-père de 2 adorable. Nourrissons. Il retourna dans la chambre des parents et murmura pour les seules oreilles de Morgane :

_-_Comme promis, vous retrouvez la vie, le même jour que votre mari. Quand le temps sera venu, tu iras te promener près de Nargothrond et là tu verras celui que ton coeur a choisi il y a si longtemps de cela. Bonne chance ma petite chérie. ( en embrassant Mogane ) Bonne chance mon petit amour. ( en embrassant Oropher ).

Il salua les nouveaux parents et parti de coucher sous la glycine, une joie immense dans son regard teinté malgrè tout par l'inquiétude du retour de son frère. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit Lysbeth, ils avaient tout le temps pour se préparer. Alors autant profiter des belles journées de printemps. Il eut un sourire quand une douce brise secoua la glycine qui le mouilla avec sa rosée parfumée et colorée. Le bonheur d'être ici, maintenant avec sa famille se montra à tous par le plus bel arc en ciel jamais vu dans la région.

FIN


End file.
